


Tsūyaku

by LChan3706



Series: Bloody Petals [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Naruto, The Dark Knight, crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Control, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heath Ledger-Joker, Knife Kink, Mental Instability, Monomania, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Random Acts of Violence, Random tenderness, Romance, Rough Sex, Stalking, Submission, Torture, Violence, Weapons, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 300,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LChan3706/pseuds/LChan3706
Summary: She doesn't know who this madman is, butheremembers her... There's no chance of getting away from him this time. The Joker will make sure of that, no matter how many lives it takes in the process. (Chapters 7-32 under revision).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Joker
Series: Bloody Petals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762705
Comments: 125
Kudos: 92





	1. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final revision (phew...) Beta'd by the wonderful and gracious Glow593!

_'_ _I'm so hungry...'_

Listening to the rumbling for the dozenth time, Tasha rubs her stomach gingerly in hopes of calming it down for the time being. The black and white fabric of the plaid dress feels soft against her fingertips, no longer regretting the decision to buy the garment. It's not her typical style, per se… but Ino wouldn't stop gushing about how it makes her bright pink locks stand out in contrast to the outfit. That isn't something the pinkette likes going for. She stands out enough among the crowd _without_ trying.

Seeing the looks and hearing the comments has always been an uncomfortable experience. Eyes always narrowing in on her strange hair color, questioning what kind of dye's been used... Staring curiously at the purple birthmark on her forehead and asking if it was a tattoo or a gang symbol _... It's not_. The last part always makes her chuckle when the agitation finally subsides. She's the _last_ person in this city that would be affiliated with the mob or any kind of criminal activity.

Walking down the busy street, Tasha's green eyes dart back and forth, debating on where to stop to get something to eat. There are so many options but isn't sure what she's in the mood for. It hasn't been long since making the move from Japan to Gotham. She doesn't know which places will be good or not. Now might be a good time to try out a few, see what she likes.

_'Do I want Italian? That might be a little heavy right now... I wonder if there are any good Japanese restaurants around here? Maybe a ramen shop...'_

The wind picks up, a gust of cool air making the long pink strands twist and twirl around wildly. Dainty hands try to swat at the locks coiling around her face, getting in the way.

_'Dammit!... Maybe it's time to cut it...'_

It's really grown in the last two years, reaching down to her lower back. For the longest time, it stayed at shoulder-length. She wouldn't allow it to grow any further than that. Anything longer than that seems like a nuisance, but for some reason...she just started to let it go. After coworkers and friends in Tokyo threw compliments her way, saying how beautiful it looks, part of her couldn't bring herself to chop it off. It's the only thing that makes her unique, the only thing that's _special_.

When she was out for a night of karaoke and mentioned plans to dye it, her friends, including Ino, snapped and asked if she's insane. Why would someone with such a usual shade want to ruin it? To get anything close to, they'd have to continuously dye theirs, which some of them do. Most of the people she knows in Japan have naturally dark hair, almost black. All except for Ino, who's born with gorgeous blonde hair that Tasha envies.

Ring, ring, ring...

Sighing, she plants her heels into the sidewalk, her shoulders slumping. The pinkette reaches into the purse hanging from her shoulder, fishing around for the new cellphone she bought after moving into the country. Fingers coil around the phone, grimacing at the offending sound coming from it. She always chooses the most obnoxious noise to use for a ringtone and alarm to make sure it gets her attention. Seeing the caller ID, her brows furrow as she throws her head back.

It's her boss... Isn't she already done for today?

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. What can I do for you?" Plastering on a practiced smile, she wonders why she even bothers, since he can't see it. She automatically shifts to the friendly, sickeningly sweet voice that's saved specifically for the workplace. After all, her job involves speaking to all kinds of people and she has to be a professional. Everyone expects her to be polite and amiable, basing their opinions on how she's supposed to be like from her appearance and age.

 _"Ah, Miss Tasha... You don't sound too pleased to hear from me."_ The deep voice and chuckle cause her frown to deepen, the hunger and drowsiness making any patience left wear thin. She cocks her head to the side, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

_'Tch...'_

Bruce Wayne has so far been the only person who can differentiate her from being annoyed or pleased. It's a bother. No one else has been able to decipher between her mask and the real thing. He just has an obnoxious way of being able to see through facades. Whether it's just experienced from dealing with people due to his company or something else, she doesn't really know or care. It's none of her business...

"What makes you say that, Mr. Wayne?"

_"Bruce. I told you before that you can call me Bruce. You're always so formal Miss Tasha. Is it still uncomfortable to be casual with me? I noticed it even more after you started living overseas. It's a cultural thing, right?"_

"I guess you can say that... People don't usually refer to their _boss_ by their first name alone, _sir._.." This was already becoming tiresome. Couldn't he just get to the point, instead of always dragging out these conversations as long as possible? After already spending most of the day with him — _five times a week_ — she just wants some space and quiet when her shift's over. It's not like she's the kind of person to be rude or hang up, though she was starting to feel like it. Before she left, he had said there was nothing left for today.

 _"Come on... I'm not just your boss. I've known you for a long time. Anyway... You did amazing today at the meeting. I think Mr. Hiroshi was very...impressed with_ _you."_

_'He's trying to butter me up again...probably, so I'll stay in Gotham... Hah...'_

Tasha slapped a hand against her mouth, internally laughing. Yeah… he was _so_ impressed with her speaking ability and knowledge... _No_. He's just a pervy old man who enjoys looking at pretty young women and pretending that he cares about what they're saying.

There are numerous interpreters out there. It's not like she's anything special. The only thing "special" about her, is her unusual appearance. Pale skin, pink hair, green eyes, and the weird rhombus-shaped birthmark on her forehead. Most people refuse to believe that it isn't dyed, but it doesn't feel important enough to try and sway them. Living overseas, it was very tempting to color it something more... natural, just to fit in.

When she had her first interview for a job as an interpreter, the pinkette couldn't stop fidgeting and bouncing her leg anxiously. Her nerves were completely on edge, dreading the kind of reaction the potential employer might have when they saw her hair. Kami knows it wasn't usually positive, thinking she was some kind of delinquent... When it was time and she was brought into the meeting room, the businessman's expression wasn't like anything she had expected. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open... She could almost _see_ the dollar signs where his pupils should have been. To say he was ecstatic was a gross understatement... According to him, it'd make her stand out and gain more contracts, bring in more jobs, and more importantly — _money_. He was right. Now everyone wanted to have the "pink-haired goddess of fortune" working for them. They believe its good luck to have her there for some ungodly reason.

_'Morons...'_

If anything, Tasha thinks she looks more like a clown than some sort of luck-bearing deity...

"Yeah, I suppose. Everything seems to be going according to plan, so hopefully, there will be a smooth transition to opening a branch in Tokyo."

_"I have you to thank for that. Our company's been trying to get this contract for years with Mr. Hiroshi, and he's never budged until now. I suppose the rumor about bringing good luck with you was true... I never imagined that he'd be so willing to cooperate the way he is now. If I'd known that, I would've sent for you a much sooner, haha."_

"Well... I'm here now. Better late than never, right?" Digging her heel into a crack in the sidewalk, Tasha can feel her stomach starting to rumble again.

_"That's true. So... How do you like Gotham so far, since you returned? It's been a long time... Things have changed in the last few years, so I can only imagine it feels completely different for you."_

"Yeah. That's _right_... I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but you know I don't remember much from that time. I don't feel like talking about it. Not to sound impolite, but-"

_"No, no... I'm sorry. I was being intrusive. Just forget I said anything... Well, if you have any questions or want to know anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I know the city like the back of my hand."_

_'Ahh... Of course. He's always lived here. Being a billionaire playboy with the city at your fingertips would have its advantages...'_

Looking along the busy, crowded street, the pinkette sighs. Going from place to place and trying different food suddenly doesn't have the same appeal it had five minutes ago.

"Well... I wanted to get something to eat. Is there a place you could recommend in the area?"

 _"Of course! I know the perfect place... I'll tell you exactly where it is. I only have a word of caution for you, Miss Tasha... Just try to make sure you're home before night falls. Gotham is the most dangerous at that time. The city is very different from when you left. It's gotten quite...out of hand. Please try to avoid being alone or in alleys if it can be helped. There's been a lot of incidents lately."_ The tone in his voice changes from curious, even playful, to serious in a matter of seconds. Like a father warning their foolish daughter not to do something that can get them hurt.

Does he think she's not bright enough to not understand something like _that?_ Those suggestions are just common sense. Does he not think highly of her intelligence or is it because she's been abroad for so long? Everyone knows what Gotham's about, whether they live here or not. The city's infamous...

Tasha spent quite a bit of time doing some research, even before looking up plane tickets to leave Japan. Before traveling anywhere, she likes to find out as much as possible about the place she's heading to. Not doing that is careless and a 'tourist mistake'. Information will always be a person's greatest weapon _and_ shield.

The streets of Japan aren't the safest either... Not with the yakuza and other wannabe gangs having turf wars throughout the night. No matter where anyone goes in the world, the streets in all the cities become a war zone even before night falls. The people that make up the underbelly of society constantly fight each other and the authority for control, while various degrees of crimes are committed.

"Naturally..."

* * *

"Hahh... That was good." Tasha pats the corner of her mouth with the cloth in her lap, relaxing into the back of the soft cushioned chair. These kinds of places always have the best food… and a price tag to match. Despite that, it feels nice to be able to sit back and enjoy a great meal in a restaurant like this once in a while.

What she can do _without_ , is the strange looks of the patrons around the place... The eyes staring at her from across the room, watching the precise practiced movements she's been taught to have in these kinds of environments. Those curious and intrusive glances, trying to figure out _what_ she is. Unsure if she's a rebel or an oddity... Haven't these people ever seen someone who looks different than themselves?

_'Perhaps not as different as I do...'_

Sighing, her slim fingers coil around the neck of the glass the waitress brought, picking it up and downing the rest of her wine in one go. Green eyes flicker from one side to the other, taking in the elegant surroundings. This restaurant is very exquisite, much more than she expected. Everyone's dressed up in suits and gowns, making it _quite_ clear what kind of clientele they serve. That's not the problem... The pinkette's dressed well enough to be in Wayne Enterprises for a meeting with important clients, but that isn't why people were staring at her.

Pink hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and that damn purple birthmark etched into her forehead. People's gazes scrutinize her, betraying what they're thinking... What they _really_ want to say, if their own appearance and behavior didn't matter so damn much.

After all, everything with these kinds of people centers around _appearances_.

_'Freak. Oddity. Beauty. Delinquent. Strange. Weirdo. Attention-seeker.'_

No one has to say anything. Their eyes speak volumes, without having to say a single word. It's different from person to person, but in a way, it's all the same.

Different. Tasha is different and damn well knows it. She's always known this little fact because _no one_ lets her forget it.

_'Okay... I think it's about time I got out of here. I need to get these damn heels off anyway, they're hurting my feet.'_

Seeing a waitress walk by, Tasha waves the woman over in hopes of being able to get the check and get out of this place. She's already had her fill with food _and_ the pious people watching her. It's making the pinkette feel self-conscious... Sitting alone and fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress, she needs a distraction to keep her from glancing around and seeing _those_ looks.

No one gives a damn what she's been through or what's going on now. To them, she's just entertainment. Some sort of freak at the circus they can pay to see. By now, she hopes it won't affect her, after enduring the same treatment for years. And yet… Now and then, it gets to be too much. Despite her outward appearance, she's still _human_.

It doesn't take long for the waitress to come back with her request. The pinkette arches a brow at the embarrassed expression on her young face.

"That was fast... Can I have the check please?" This place is a bit expensive, somewhere Tasha normally wouldn't bother even going to. Perhaps it would have been better to not ask a _billionaire_ for recommendations... He doesn't have to worry about how much money he drops at any given occasion since there's an endless amount he has access to at all times.

"Well... You see, miss... Your bill has already been paid." The blonde gave a little nervous laugh as she holds onto the small tray against her chest. Her arms wrap around it anxiously, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hoh? Is that _so_? And who paid for it?" The vein in her temple starts throbbing as the practiced smile made its reappearance. This wasn't the sort of place she could lose her cool at. Everyone was always careful with how they look, speak, acts... Not only that, but rumors and gossip fly fast with the rich and business-type. If someone recognizes her from Wayne Enterprises, which wouldn't be too far-fetched since the wealthy section of the city practically revolves around it, what would be said? She would bring shame to the company for making a scene in this kind of environment, where appearances are everything.

Perhaps the waitress can see the vein bulging in her forehead or can feel how the air instantly changes around them, but she looks on edge, her grip tightening on the tray she clings to.

"A-… um… Mr. Wayne… This is _his_ restaurant..."

Without thinking or caring anymore, Tasha slams her hands down against the table, bolting up and pushing the cushioned chair back into the patron sitting behind her. The waitress squeaks and drops the tray onto the floor in surprise.

Once again, all eyes are on her.

The blonde takes a few steps back, almost like she's expecting the pinkette to toss her through the window. Maybe she would...

" _Son of a bitch!_ "

* * *

Tasha stalks down the street, positively fuming. People step off to the side when she passes, giving plenty of extra space between them and the agitated woman.

_'That bastard... Does he think I need him to pay for everything? He thinks he can just throw his money at whatever he wants and it becomes his.'_

Yes, Bruce had been _more_ than helpful to her... He's gone above and beyond for anything she wanted or needed for the last seven years, but time and time again, she's expressed the need for independence. Tasha wasn't that seventeen-year-old that he found in Gotham General anymore. She isn't a teenager that needs to be taken care of or guided along. That was back then... Now she's a grown woman trying to do things on her own, without someone always trying to pull the strings in the background. It's been quite some time since moving to Japan to live on her own, trying to carve her own path into the world...

Tasha can tell just from observing Bruce, what kind of man he is. There's no doubt the man's a kind and thoughtful person, but his way of showing that has always through money and trying to control everything that happens.

Clicking her tongue, she reaches up, running her slim fingers through the pink locks that curtain around her face and down her shoulders. It really has gotten _long_... Maybe it would just be better to cut it. Perhaps not... Part of her is growing used to it. It just feels... _right_ , even if it's a nuisance at times.

_'I feel like I can never make up my mind anymore...'_

Stopping at the corner of the block and ignoring the looks of the people passing by, she leans up against a street sign. She pushes out a deep breath, letting her head lull back against the cool metal. The corner of her mouth quirks up as a small smile plays along her pink lips.

Who's she kidding? Wouldn't anyone be grateful _not_ having to pay such a big bill for _one_ meal? Perhaps instead of being angry at Bruce, she should be thanking him. If he paid for it after recommending the place — despite knowing it's _expensive_ — then he probably just wants the pinkette to enjoy herself and not fret over money.

_'That's kind of him...'_

Looking across the bustling street, she catches sight of a couple walking hand in hand. There are so many people out and about, yet her eyes just happen to be drawn to them.

The couple is young. They're laughing hysterically over something only the two of them know about. The two don't appear particularly wealthy, just in normal street clothes. Jeans, hoodies, sneakers. Nothing fancy. And yet... They seem blissfully happy together. Grinning without holding anything back, not giving a shit who might be staring at them or what they think. Seemingly lost in their own world, that only consists of themselves.

"Hahhh..." Tasha's chest tightens from watching the young couple. They seem so delighted just walking around together, enjoying each other's company. There are no shopping bags, no jewelry, aside from a plain ring on the woman's left hand. Nothing expensive-looking that would indicate they're from a higher class or live in this area of the city, sticking out in a sea of suits and dresses. This is the business district, where the wealthy thrive and the poor can't make it. There's such a difference between each social class, especially with the direction the city's going in...

_'They look so happy...'_

The couple seems completely oblivious to everything around them, including the green eyes watching them carefully. Part of the pinkette can't help feeling jealous, but at the same time... It means something like that is out there. In a way, it's like a small sigil of hope.

For as far back as Tasha can remember, she's always been alone and still is. Dates aren't something the pinkette willingly indulges in or likes go along with, until a friend nags to the point that she'd end up making herself go, just to shut them up. Ino's the worst, always far more persistent than the pinkette would have liked. It's not that she enjoys being alone, just hasn't found someone who really — how should she put it —makes her heart _skip a beat_. Most of the men she's gone out with either ramble on about themselves or want to jump right into bed. Always making comments about her appearance, not that she can't understand that part. Tasha knows she's different-looking, but that doesn't mean it's okay to treat her like some weird cosplay kink or conquest...

There's nothing she can do to change the way she feels. No one feels genuine or unique, in the way that part of her is seeking for. Perhaps her standards are just too high... Looking for something or someone that isn't there, that she'll never find. That's what it seems like.

The pinkette just never appears to be interested in anyone, beyond friendship or as a coworker. Friends aren't hard to find... She's always able to do that much, at least. No matter how many blind dates her friends try to set her up with, she just can't bring herself to feel anything for a person beyond that.

_'Ahh... Maybe I am hopeless. I'm going to end up being an old cat lady, alone for the rest of my days...'_

Groaning, she pushes off of the sign and continues walking, trying to forget about the couple across the street. It's better just to cast it away and not allow it to bother her. Just another reminder of what's missing from her own life.

It's almost laughable... Tasha has a great career with plenty of opportunities, money in the bank, a comfortable apartment... She spent the last handful of years in Tokyo, has friends and men that want to date her. The pinkette's smart and rarely has to go without anything... There's more for going for her than many people can boast about. And yet, it all so... _meaningless_. Perhaps she's being ungrateful, but it doesn't matter. Not if she isn't happy.

It just seems like a boring, lonely existence. Going through the same motions, day after day. A stagnant life... She has what most people would give up everything for, but part of her would hand it over willingly, just to trade places with the couple across the street. To feel desired and want someone so much, you were completely lost in each other. Money, jewelry, clothing... All of those things are worthless in her opinion, no matter how much they cost. Some things are far more valuable, Tasha knows it, even if she's never experienced that for herself.

_'Fuck them.'_

It would be a lie if Tasha says she isn't lonely. Most of her friends partied it up at clubs or went on dates, but that just not the kind of lifestyle she indulges in. Most of her time is spent working or studying up. It's better than doing _nothing_. Work as an interpreter is ever-changing and expanding. The more she learns, the better... There are countless languages, dialects, accents, slang... The list is endless.

That's what drew her to the field in the first place. When she began learning a different language, it gave her an odd thrill. In the beginning, it was like wadding into cold water at the edge of the shore. The further she goes, the more she realizes it's much larger and deeper than she ever imagined. Like the ocean, the languages of the world are endless and she can never reach the bottom, no matter how hard she tries.

Just thinking about it gives her goosebumps. The possibilities are endless!

_'God... I need to get a life.'_

Tasha laughs to herself, silently lamenting that the most exciting part of her life is learning to speak like people of other cultures.

It's still light out. There are still a few hours left in the day before darkness descends over the city. Now that there isn't any work left to do and she's already had dinner, what's left now?

_'Maybe, I'll go see Ino. That might put me in a better mood...'_

Ino is the closest thing she has to a "best friend". They were introduced in Japan a few years ago, during a business meeting. Tasha was temporarily working as an interpreter for the blonde's boss, who runs one of the largest banks in Tokyo. She became quite fond of the pinkette from their few interactions and insisted on becoming friends, much to Tasha's initial annoyance.

On several occasions, Ino tried dragging her out to clubs or to get drinks at bars, which she vehemently turned down. There's always an excuse for her not to go. It wasn't until the blonde begged for help with perfecting her English that the pinkette finally gave in. She wanted to impress a client that caught her interest and claimed it would help to work with international clientele.

Tasha smirks remembering when Ino asked her now fiancé, Sai, for a date in English, when everyone went out to a restaurant together. He seemed so impressed, despite the way she rushed over the words in excitement. The banker's English had been terrible before, but with the pinkette's help, she sounded almost like a pro.

_'If only it took that much to help myself...haha.'_

Rounding another corner in the wealthier part of Gotham, Tasha wonders if maybe she should have just hailed a taxi down. Her feet are starting to cramp up from the heels she's wearing. There are still quite a few blocks until she's close to the area where she and Ino live.

_'My place is closer, perhaps I'll go home and change into something more comfortable. These damn things are killing my feet!'_

Looking up ahead, she notices a group of people starting to gather down the street. Furrowing her brows, she tries craning her neck to see what's going on. She doesn't want to get too close, depending on the situation. In this city, it really could be anything... Cursing her short stature, she pushes past a few men standing in the way that is blocking the view.

Loud bangs ring out into the air, making her freeze on the spot.

_Gunshots..._

Tasha's eyes widen, knowing full well what that terrible sound is. Looking around, she can't distinguish where the noises are coming from. It sounds muffled like they're going off in one of the buildings, instead of outside where everyone else is.

Taking a few brisk steps towards where the people are gathering, she stops short of joining the little group of spectators. Her gaze flickers around, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding. There's rubble all over the sidewalk...and...a...-

"What the..."

What the hell is _that?_

Walking forward hesitantly, Sakura blinks a few times in disbelief. She quickly rubs her eyes, not entirely trusting her own sight. That just can't be the case, it's _too_ absurd. The front of a school bus is sticking out from the brick wall, outside of the building where everyone's gathered.

"What's going on?..." People are murmuring and looking around at each other, asking if anyone saw what happened.

Realization hits and it dawns on her where they are. This is Gotham... Not only that, but they're standing in front of one of the largest banks in the city.

_'Great. Some dumbass must be robbing the place. I guess their big getaway is a... school bus? Either that or there's a drunk bus driver somewhere, who's about to lose their license...'_

Groaning, the pinkette turns away, shaking her head. She does _not_ want to get dragged into something stupid or shot in the crossfire that'll happen when the police arrived.

_'Screw this!'_

Walking away quickly in the opposite direction, Tasha tries to remember a different path towards her place that doesn't involve getting anywhere close to that damn bank. After all the reports on the television and newspapers she read, it appears to be true that Gotham really turned into a cesspool of crime and thievery.

People start screaming and more rubble begins to fall when the school bus lurches forward. Tasha spins on her heel as she notices the other buses coming down the same way. The one that's lodged in the side of the building pulls right out into traffic, smoothly and swiftly blending in with the others.

_'Hmm... What great timing. How curious... This person is either a genius or just a complete idiot.'_

She can't help laughing to herself at the sight, despite the panicked screams and people running in all directions. Did they plan their escape at the exact time the other school buses would be coming? To blend in and make an easy getaway?

_'Interesting...'_

The buses are driving down the busy street and will be going past in seconds. The things people can see here is unbelievable. Without mentioning ' _Gotham'_ , any stories would just be brushed off as nonsense. Everyone outside of its borders spreads rumors and tells different myths about this place, but there's a grain of truth mixed in there. Instead of being known for its towering skyscrapers and wealth, the city is known for its criminal activity. Its population's easily divided by the rich and the poor. The resentment between them festers, leading to the crime rate going up every year. Some people are desperate, while others are just looking for a thrill.

_'Now would be a good time to get out of here.'_

Staying any longer could end with her getting entangled with the police as a witness and no one has the time for that crap. She doesn't trust the GCPD anyway, not with the things people say about them. Every time one of the men in blue pass by, something in the pit of her stomach twists uncomfortably, without any provocation from their end.

Tasha turns away, hoping to get as far as possible before the squad cars pull up. This has nothing to do with her, and she doesn't want to get involved. Enough is going on as it is.

Reaching the intersection, a loud crash startles the pinkette, causing her to stumble on her heels. Snapping her head in the direction of the ruckus, her eyes fly open when she notices what's happened. Two of the buses on the road crashed into each other at the red light, right at the corner.

"Holy shit!" She mindlessly yells at the sight of the damage. The first bus must've stopped, but the second one smashed right into the rear, pushing it forward. The driver probably wasn't paying attention. With the way traffic is in the city, everyone knows they have to be on guard and watch what they're doing very carefully. An accident isn't too surprising, but for a bus driver to be so careless... Hopefully, there aren't any children on there. At this time of day, schools will be letting students out.

Tasha debates if she should run over and try to help. Someone might be hurt... The thought of children being injured leaves a heavy sensation of pain blossoming in her chest. What about the drivers? There are two of them involved, but she's less sympathetic when comparing them to little ones. The moron in the second bus should get an earful for being so reckless.

She's not sure what to do. There didn't seem to be any kids on the buses when she first glanced over. At least one of them would have been crying or screaming by now. Right? If she does nothing, will she feel guilty later on? That isn't something she wants on her conscious.

_'Don't look. Don't look. It has nothing to do with you..'_

A sickening sensation claws its way into her stomach, twisting and coiling around, gnawing at her insides. A voice is screaming in the back of her head not to look, to just keep walking, as if nothing happened. Perhaps it's the keen instincts she has that are always reliable and never steer her in the wrong direction... They're warning her that this might be the worst mistake she can make. One she might come to regret for the rest of her life. And yet, something...maybe morbid curiosity...compels the pinkette to glance over.

Green eyes meet those horrible dark pits.

The window of the second bus is down and the front windshield's cracked from the crash. However, she can see the driver clear as day. The person's appearance is completely striking in comparison to his surroundings. There's no way she _can't_ notice him...

A man with white greasepaint all over his face. Wild faded green hair that just barely reaches down his neck. Large dark circles painted around his eyes, weeping down his pallid complexion. There's red makeup smeared along his lips that trail into horrific scars, curling up into a terrible smile. And yet...he isn't smiling. Not at _all_.

The expression on his face appears like he's just seen a ghost... His eyebrows are raised high up on his painted forehead, where greasy strands of hair are glued to. The man's dark eyes are barely distinguishable in splotches of black paint that webs out and crinkles in the corners. The greasepaint looks worn and smeared, missing in places where it must have cracked from the faces he makes after it dried.

_'A-A clown?...'_

Tasha stands there, rooted to the spot. She can't move a single inch. It feels like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down her back, too shocked to do anything and waiting for it to wear off. Her mind goes completely blank, unable to think or speak as he watches her.

Those nasty black eyes are murderous, making her too frightened to even flinch under their gaze. Part of her foolishly thinks that if she stays completely still, it might help her go unnoticed until he decides to leave. His eyes... They dredge up an image she's seen in one of those documentaries about life in the wild. A bloodthirsty wolf stalking an innocent doe, waiting for the right moment to latch onto her neck and snap it between his jaws. That's exactly the look those pools of black ink have, the sensation they're giving off.

The man stares at her, causing the pinkette to nervously fidget with the sleeve of her dress. His ruined lips part, slowly opening and closing like he wants to say something, yet can't get it out. Maybe, that's not it at all. Perhaps he's mumbling something to himself. Words that no one else can hear, except for him. His dark eyes are wide and wild, feral in nature with a crazed look in them, flickering over her slim form. If they didn't terrify her so much, she might've been annoyed at the gall that someone who _purposefully_ dresses up like a killer clown has the _nerve_ to look surprised at her appearance.

"What the fuck? Are you retarded or something?!" The bus driver behind him screams. The first bus already took off when the light changed, despite someone running into the back of him. Tasha didn't even notice what happened, until someone yells, breaking the spell those eyes have over her.

The — _clown_ _?_ — in the bus seems to break out of his trance when the other driver hollers angrily at him for holding up traffic. Police sirens can be heard in the distance, coming closer with every passing minute. It'll still take them some time to get all the way here.

The unruly-looking man snaps his head forward, finally taking his eyes away from Tasha. Lifting his leg up, he starts kicking out the broken windshield of the bus. It's cracked and useless at this point, no one would be able to see much out of it in that current state.

"Come on asshole! People have shit to do!" The driver in the other bus starts yelling again. He can't get around the first bus, because of the traffic. People are cruising by, honking their horns and trying to avoid being stuck in the lane, behind the accident. Cars start piling up from the two buses blocking the street, causing a scene.

The clown glances back at Tasha, burning an angry hole right through her. His tongue snakes out, the tip running over his bottom lip and one of the dark, jagged scars that trail up towards his cheek. It's a disturbing sight, one that causes her body tremble. She can't breathe anymore, like his gloved fingers are coiling around her throat, cutting off the oxygen.

Tasha's scared… too scared to move. Something about him frightens her straight to the core. He really does look like a psychotic clown that might even give Stephen King nightmares. Of all the ways this man can dress, he has to choose _that_. She fucking hates clowns.

Finally tearing that lethal gaze away from her, the clown turns away, bending over the front seat. Searching for something... The pinkette can't look away, even as he shifts back to lean through the open window of the bus. Everything happens so quickly.

Bullets fly through the air in rapid succession, shattering the windshield of the second bus. The driver screams in shock, seeing the man hanging out of the window with a gun. The older man slams back against his seat from the force of the shots, his body riddled with bullets. Blood sprays everywhere, covering what's left of the broken glass.

Tasha shrieks at the sight, covering her mouth in disbelief. Is this real? Or some terrible hallucination?

The clown's cackling madly in the bus, gleefully bouncing back in his seat. When his dark eyes connect with hers again, his smile widens from finding amusement in her reaction. He knows she's watching and doesn't care in the slightest. Perhaps he _wants_ her to see it... After all, he could've driven off without firing a single shot.

Is he going to shoot her now? The pinkette's not only a witness to him fleeing from the scene of a crime he just committed, but now also saw him shoot down a person in broad daylight.

Tremors rack her body as she gawks at him in disbelief, her knees only seconds away from giving out. The pounding in her chest is overwhelming, making her feel light-headed. She tries to suck in a breath, to force some air into her lungs. It's all futile, nothing is working the way she needs it to.

The manic laughter suddenly stops, almost like it was never there, to begin with. He just sits there, staring intently without looking anywhere else. Tasha's pale skin prickles with goosebumps from an odd sensation rolling through her. For some reason… it almost feels as if that crazy clown can see right into her, reading the words forming in her mind and tasting the emotions passing by. The thought makes the pinkette want to curl in on herself, feeling vulnerable and small under his piercing glare. She wants nothing more than for the sidewalk to crack open and swallow her up.

"Don't worry, dollface. It's, ah, not your time _yet_. See ya later!" A crazed howl leaves his jagged mouth as a gloved hand grabs onto the steering wheel. He takes off, barreling down the road and driving straight through the cars in his way.

Tasha stands there, not knowing if she should throw up or scream, or both... She hesitantly glances towards the bus with the dead man leaning out of the side of the front window. Bile rises at the sight and she smacks a hand over her mouth, determined to keep it down. The driver is completely covered in blood. The red fluids are dripping off of him and along the side of the bus, falling in droplets onto the street.

She has to get out of here. _Fast._

Reaching down and yanking the heels off her feet, the pinkette starts running. She's not sure if this is even the right direction, all she can think about is getting away from this. People are heading towards the bank, curious and wanting to see what all the commotion's about. Without a second thought, she pushes through them, bumping into anyone in her way. The pinkette sprints around the corner, desperate to get the hell away from it all.

His eyes... Those terrible dark eyes are etched into the back of her own, unable to shake their deadly gaze. Even as she flees from the scene, it feels like they're still on her. That no matter how far or fast she runs, there's no way of getting away from them.

Pain shoots through her head, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. It's been a long time since she's felt this. Her eyes water from the pain coming in waves through her head, like a bomb's about to go off in her skull.

_'Don't think about it! Forget what happened! Forget what he said! Forget him!'_

Small hands instinctively clutch the sides of her head, cradling it in desperation. A shaky groan pushes her lips as the pounding continues, the vein in her forehead throbbing fiercely.

People walking around, but no one pays any mind to the young woman on the ground. This is _Gotham_. Everyone has their own problems. There are enough crimes and crazies around to teach them not to get involved with anything that doesn't concern themselves.

"Arghhh!" The pain's blinding. Why now? Why does this have to happen now, after seeing that psychotic clown?

"Miss! Miss?! Are you okay?! What's wrong? Your knees are bleeding!" A man calls out to the pinkette. He quickly runs over, dropping down to his knees next to her.

"My... My head..." It's hard enough just to get a word out, let alone try to look up at him.

"I-I'll take you to the hospital." The man scoops Tasha up from the sidewalk and bolts off, holding her tightly against his chest . "Just try to hang in there, it's not far. It'll take an ambulance forever to get here from that damn Joker causing a ruckus on 5th Ave. I got you. Everything's going to be okay..."

Tasha's head feels close to splitting open from bouncing around in the man's arms. He's racing down the sidewalk, yelling and pushing past the people in their way. It's been years since she's had any issues with her old injury...

Those damn eyes... She can't stop seeing them, even when hers are closed from the searing pain.

His dark eyes are the last thing the pinkette remembers as she falls into the darkness...


	2. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Glow593!

"Doctor, is she going to be okay? Please, be honest..."

Tasha can hear Ino's worried voice when she comes to. It only takes a few seconds to realize where they are.

The hospital...

"Well, I don't think there's any room for serious concern... Does she have any family? I would like to speak with them and gather more information. There isn't much here in her medical records, which is very strange. Usually, there would at least be vaccination records from childhood or something... I'd venture to say from the lack of paperwork that whoever her parents are weren't very… _forthcoming_ … with having their daughter in the system. Well, I suppose that it's not too out of the ordinary when you consider the city we're in..."

The doctor lets out a deep sigh, sounding exasperated. The pinkette can hear him shifting through papers, muttering about how unusual people in Gotham are compared to Midway.

"Hmm... Interesting. This city is very different from where we came from. Both of us recently moved here from Tokyo in the last month. Well, I came here first, then she moved here a few weeks after that. It seems like no one wants to cooperate with the police or even medical professionals. I get there's a lot of crime here, but come on! A citizen has to help protect where they live as much as anyone else!" The blonde shakes her head, tapping her foot in agitation with the whole situation.

"W-Well, Miss... It's been that way for some time now. Everyone became that way out of fear. If someone sees something that doesn't involve them, they normally turn the other way. There have been countless times when people have gotten themselves hurt or their families harmed from stepping in or speaking out... To most people, it just doesn't seem worth it. No one wants to get themselves or their loved ones killed..."

"...I get it, but someone needs to have some balls. Well... I guess I can't judge. It's not like I've been in their shoes." A knock on the door makes both of them freeze. Tasha quietly listens, not feeling up to revealing she is conscious just yet.

At the moment, the pain in her head has dulled to a mild headache. It's far better than the piercing agony from before. Is that what it would feel like to be shot in the head? She thought her skull was going to burst open at the time. Even that might have felt better than what happened...

Either way... There's no doubt if she got up now, the two people standing near the foot of the bed would start interrogating her about what happened.

What did happen?

_'I got something to eat... Watched a couple like a creep... Bank robbery... Bus... Clown — fucking clown!'_

Remembering walking down the street and seeing that crazed man almost causes Tasha to jump out of her skin. It wasn't a dream like she hoped. That really happened...

Biting down on her lip, she tries to stifle the groan trying to force its way out. The dull throb starts to intensify again as she dredges up everything that happened. That maniac hysterically laughing, after gunning down an innocent man. The driver was only having a small case of road rage. To shoot a person for something so small... What a complete mental case.

_'Shit... Shit... Shit! That psycho is going to kill me.'_

The pinkette cannot help remembering what he had said... **"Don't worry dollface. It's, uh, not your time yet. See ya later!"** It wasn't a threat, but a _promise_.

_'See ya later!... What a psycho! Is he going to come and kill me? All over that? Why didn't he just do it right there? It would have been a lot easier... He already killed the driver and had a gun out. Did he use up the clip and couldn't reload?'_

Trying to recall everything that happened, the man that helped her mentioned something about the Joker causing trouble on 5th Ave. That's the same street where the bank robbery occurred.

_'That's the Joker? Huh... I expected him to look a bit older for some reason...'_

Silently lamenting her own misfortune, she can't help laughing bitterly on the inside. People claim she brings good luck wherever she goes. How ironic is it that she now brought herself the worst kind imaginable?

Tasha vaguely registers a new voice in the room as she groans from the pain gnawing at the sides of her skull. It's tolerable in comparison to what happened on the street.

A deep voice resonates through the room, distracting her. That voice... Bruce is here. Why? Did Ino call to let him know what happened? Why did he come all the way here, just for something insignificant like this?

"From the MRI scan, it looks like a possible side effect from an old injury of some sort. See this here? It shows there has been some trauma to the head. It must have happened a while ago from the way it healed... Nothing recent from what I can tell. Strange... There isn't anything in her records about it. There's a surprisingly large amount of medical history omitted from her file. If we can even call it that."

That old story... Tasha doesn't care to talk about it or give it a second thought. It's not like she can remember it anyway. That in itself might be a godsend, to be honest. It's thanks to whatever happened that she's been able to start over and leave the city in the first place. Whatever happened before that no longer matters. If something is important enough, it'll eventually come back. Right?

So far, it's been seven years and nothing's resurfaced. No memories, no faces or names… just… _n_ _othing_. Truth be told, the pinkette doesn't _want_ to remember... It probably can't have been anything good.

Tasha can still recall the day she woke up in the hospital. The pain had been excruciating. She had been in and out of consciousness for days on end before that. The doctors would just load her up on painkillers and sedatives to let her sleep.

From what she has been told, the accident happened in one of the worst neighborhoods in Gotham. _The Narrows_... One of the areas the police quit bothering with some time ago. Many of the apartment buildings there have been abandoned by their owners, leaving squatters and addicts to take shelter in most of them.

A few of the buildings were owned by the late Thomas and Martha Wayne. After they were tragically gunned down in an alleyway during a robbery gone wrong, no one seems to care what happens to those places anymore. Bruce had technically inherited that small stretch of hell, but whether he knew it or even cared at the time was anyone's guess. After losing his parents that way at such a young age, and inheriting a billion-dollar company, that was probably the last thing on his mind.

Whether by a stroke of luck or coincidence, Bruce had come into the hospital during that time for a meeting with the director. After hearing that a young girl was found on the sidewalk outside of a building he legally owns, the billionaire set her up to start over. There was no family to be found, no previous records, no knowledge of a home, no knowledge of who she even was. No one knew what to do with her at the time, leaving her in limbo, until he stepped in.

That's the first time she remembers meeting Bruce Wayne...

Perhaps he could see a bit of himself in her or just felt sympathetic... At that point, they were both technically orphans, but he still helped her. He paid the hospital bills, set her up to go to school, and live in a safe area outside of Gotham.

Bruce gave her a new life and rarely ever asks for anything in return. The man even refused any repayment when she was able to make a living on her own. After she moved to Japan, he would check up on her and did his best to help out in any way, to assist in the new life she was trying to build for herself. Only once had he ever really asked for anything...

It was a few weeks ago. Bruce had contacted her while she was in Tokyo, asking if she could return to Gotham and help Wayne Enterprises as an interpreter. It couldn't be helped... He insisted on her being the one to do it. In one of their meetings, the previous interpreter had made a grievous mistake and offended Mr. Hiroshi in some irreparable way. Bruce and his associates couldn't fix the situation. They didn't even understand what happened that made the older man so livid. The men who accompanied the businessman tried to explain in broken English why he was refusing to talk to him. Bruce still doesn't know what caused such a scene in the first place.

The wealthy Japanese businessman refused another meeting until it was mentioned that Tasha would be the one assisting them. They had met in Japan a few times before, while she worked as an interpreter. The older man already knows he will be in good hands. That, and he's a total pervert... It's easier to get him to agree to transactions when someone's easy on the eyes. However, the man's no fool. He won't just accept any offer. Tasha understands that and tries to work things out to the benefit of both parties. If she lets clients fall into ruin due to her words or actions, that'll only harm her reputation.

"Doctor, could I speak to you in the hallway?" Bruce's voice breaks the pinkette from her thoughts. What does he want to talk to the doctor about in the hallway, that he can't say in front of her or Ino?

"Of course, Mr. Wayne..." The two men quietly step out of the room. As the door closes behind them, Tasha hears her friend shifting closer to her.

"So... Are you done pretending to be asleep?" The blonde chuckles, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

With a drawn-out sigh, Tasha sits up begrudgingly, throwing her friend an annoyed look. Does she always have to know what she's up to?

"How are you feeling? I heard you took a nasty fall on the street. Are you okay? That's not like you... Running around barefoot with your heels in hand... Was someone chasing you or something? Did one of those thugs try to mug you?!" Ino clenches her fist as she stands up with her pretty face twisting in anger. "These bastards around here, I swear!"

"Calm down... It's nothing serious." That's a lie. It's serious — very serious. "I just… saw some crazy shit on 5th Ave on the way home... Wanted to get out of there, before the police came."

Blue eyes widen as she stares at the pinkette in shock. Her jaw drops, waving her hands around in exaggeration, before gripping the sides of her face. The blonde always did have a flair for being overly dramatic...

"Are you talking about the robbery at the bank?! You know that was the Joker's doing, right? Five people died and the manager's in critical condition, because of that maniac! He even shot a poor defenseless bus driver. I'm just glad there weren't any kids there." She shudders at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tasha watches her friend's horror-stricken face as she imagines small children happily talking on a bus, then suddenly being riddled with bullets. Would kids being onboard have stopped the clown? Did he even know if there was anyone else there, or not? Is he _that_ much of a monster?

"What a psycho! I don't understand why that Bat-guy doesn't just kill him..."

The Bat… Batman ... Very little is known about the caped crusader. Sightings of him are rare to those who aren't involved in criminal activity. It's a well-known fact he refuses to kill others, even if they're trying to take him out.

"It's simple, Ino. The Bat has a different moral compass than most. Even vigilantes have their own rules they won't cross, just like most people. If he did what other people would do, what would make him any different?" The pinkette says as a matter-of-fact, wagging her finger back and forth.

_'Although, it would be easier to just kill them. Every time he throws someone in Blackgate or Arkham Asylum, it seems like they just end up escaping soon after... At least that's what the articles I read about Gotham said before I moved.'_

"... _Whatever_. Just seems like it causes more trouble to keep them alive than to just be done with it. Well, what do I know? It's not like I can understand either side." Shifting her head to the side, Ino leans in when she notices the pinkette staring absentmindedly off towards the wall. "Ne... Tasha? Maybe you should tell the police about what you saw? It might help their invest-"

" _No._ " Ino's eyes widen, craning her head back in surprise. She doesn't understand what's going on. Sometimes the blonde's a bit naive about authority and what comes along with it. Always thinking everything's either black or white, without realizing the large gray area in between.

Bolting straight up on the bed, Tasha lets out a shaky breath. Her hands shoot up towards her head, cradling it gingerly when the throbbing starts up again. A grimace spreads over her face as she sucks in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself down.

" _Are you okay?_ Should I- Should I get the doctor?"

Looking up and seeing the expression on the blonde's face, she tries to gather her bearings. It'll be easier to wave it off like nothing's wrong than dealing with their reactions. The last thing she wants is having anyone fret over this... They already took an MRI and said it was likely from the old injury, so what else can be done? Just give her a bunch of pain medication? No thanks...

"But... Why not? Isn't our job to assist when we can?" Thankfully, Ino's quick on the uptake, picking up what she's putting down. She can sense that Tasha doesn't want to talk about it or bring the doctor back in. After all, she heard what the older man had said too.

"Ino. _No_... This is Gotham, not Tokyo. You know what happens to rats or people who say too much. I'm not getting involved and I suggest you keep what we talked about just between us... For both of our sakes." It's not an empty threat. There are so many crime lords and gangs, it isn't even funny. People that speak out end up being thrown from the docks with a cement block tied to their feet... _If they're lucky._ There are worse things in life than death. If someone has luck on their side, they will be quickly shot dead, before anything else happens to them. A fast death in Gotham is considered being merciful. That's one of the few things she's always been told about this place.

_'Maybe I should have turned Bruce down and not come back... I guess I really couldn't. He wants my help and has gone above and beyond for me. This is the least I can do for him in return for his kindness. Although, it might end up costing me my life now...'_

'I- I see... Okay, just forget it. Let's talk about something else... _Oh!_ " A mischievous smile creeps across the blonde's face as she turns back to her friend. Tasha arches a brow, wondering what the hell she's thinking about.

" _What?_ What is it?"

"That man who brought you in..." Ino sighs, twirling around with her arms spread out and her face turning a cute shade of pink. "He was _so_ handsome! Ahh... Such a beautiful man! Of course, I already have Sai, but you-"

" _Stop._ I couldn't care less... Actually, I care even less than two seconds ago..." A horror-stricken Ino grabs her chest, like the words alone, strike her right through the heart.

"How- How could you?! A gorgeous man happens to walk into your life and you act like you don't even care? He said that no one else bothered helping you! A beautiful man like that, _and_ he's compassionate?! In this city! Oh, Kami-sama... Something good _had_ to come out of something _so_ terrible." She spins around again, clasping her hands together and already daydreaming of the "romantic" encounter.

"Knock it off. Get real. He was just doing the right thing. Any decent human being would do the same." Why can't she just act like a normal person, instead of a boy-crazy teenager? All Ino ever goes on about is mushy crap or trying to set people up, like some matchmaker from hell.

"Not in this city, Tasha. Tsk, tsk." Waving a finger, the blonde's face lit up as images and scenarios ran through her mind. Tasha doesn't understand it. What's the big deal? The man deserves a thank you, but that's all. What's Ino expecting? That she should go off and marry someone because they helped her out? How ridiculous...

_'Tch. What a hopeless woman...'_

"Not only did he save you, but he ran _all_ the way to the hospital with you in his arms. That's not easy to go that far holding dead weight! He stayed here for hours until the doctor told him that you would be fine. Oh!" Reaching in her pocket, she pulls out a small piece of paper that had been folded up. "Before he left, he gave me this to give you. It's that cutie's name and number. Hyeejin Choi, hmm... I was right. He is Korean."

Tasha sighs and rolls over. This doesn't matter. None of it does. Fate? Ha! _Ridiculous_...

"Oh, come on Tasha! Doesn't it sound romantic? A wonderful story you could tell your kids and grandchildren? A handsome stranger saves you from the side of the road Ah, this is so inspiring! Maybe I'll get back to work writing my stories. This is exactly what I needed!" Although she works for a large bank, the woman always dreams of being a romance writer.

_'She sure has the imagination for it... Christ...'_

"I'm not interested! Would you quit it already? I have more important things to worry about." There's no room in her heart for such trivial things. The image of the couple walking down the street earlier comes to the forefront of her mind, making her chest ache again.

_'No, I don't have time for shit like that...'_

"Men and love aren't important?" A dark look sweeps over Ino's face. For a second, Tasha suddenly becomes worried about the blonde. She always takes these things so seriously. "Then perhaps it's not men you want, but… maybe a woman?" The blonde smiles lasciviously, infuriating the pinkette even further.

"Shut up! Go home!" A pillow smacks Ino square in the face.

* * *

"I understand, Mr. Wayne. Everything will be taken care of. Thank you for informing me about the situation. We will handle things accordingly. I would like to suggest that Miss Romov stays for the night for observation... If that isn't a problem, sir. She can leave tomorrow." The doctor glosses over the paperwork, clearly interested in the case.

"Of course. She can have the next few days to get herself together. Tasha's important person to Wayne Enterprises and myself. I just want to make sure that she is cared for properly and in good health." Bruce glances towards the door they came through.

Tasha's a good woman. Quite intelligent and useful for the company… and very beautiful. She grew into a wonderful person since they first met. Bruce has an eye for quality and knew when they first spoke that she would become someone important. Whether it's to him or his company is a different story.

Admittedly, the hand he reached out was initially out of guilt. The teenager was found half-dead outside one of the buildings he had unknowingly inherited from his parents. She fell from the fire escape a few floors down. That caused her head trauma… among other things… and different injuries.

The young billionaire shakes his head remembering how she looked in the hospital in a comatose state. The girl's head had been cracked open, and she almost bled to death on the sidewalk. Only one person bothered calling the police and thankfully they did, or Gordon would have been cleaning up the body of another young person lost to The Narrows...

Recalling what Gordon said from when he arrived, he thought it was already too late for the girl. Her eyes stared off blankly in the distance, but there were no signs of consciousness. It sent chills down his spine. The worst part of it all was how callously her mother reacted when the police questioned her. She was more upset about the cops interfering with her day and taking her husband away. The fact that her daughter was found dying on the cement below their apartment didn't seem to faze her...

_'No matter...'_

That was then, this is now. She survived and by the grace of God, yet can't remember anything. With his help, she was able to live a normal life. It's better than handing her over to such nasty people, who don't give a damn.

If only he cleaned up the area, knew those buildings were his... Most people don't even bother with that area of town. It's considered a lost cause, as are the people who live there. Maybe if he had reached out to help back then, such atrocities could have been avoided.

_'One person at a time...'_

The past can't be changed, but he will look forward to the future. Whether as Bruce Wayne or Batman, it doesn't matter. He'll try to save as many lost souls as possible.

* * *

It's dark out. The only light in the room is cast from the moon and bright signs from outside of the quiet hospital.

Tasha's overly drowsy from the medications the doctor's been giving her all day. Pain medication and _more_ sedatives. A good mix to keep someone knocked out that keeps insisting on going home...

The pinkette groans, lulling her to the side as something rough ghosts over the soft skin of her cheek and jaw. For a moment, she leans into it, just wanting to fall back asleep. Her mind's so foggy from the sedatives they're administering to keep her knocked out.

What's waking her up now? If Tasha _has_ to stay in this godforsaken place, it's better just to sleep through it.

Green eyes spring open at the realization of what's going on... Someone's fingers are running along the side of her face, slowly trailing into the pink locks strewn across the pillow. She can feel the calloused tips grazing against her scalp. They're moving through her hair, lacing it around their fingers and bringing the strands up from the pillow towards them.

_'What the fuck?!'_

Her small hand shoots up, angrily grabbing the person's wrist with a grip that threatens to break the offender's bones if they continue.

"Hahaha!" That laugh! Tasha can never forget it, even if she tries...

The man leans down, giving her an unfortunate better look at his scarred face. Even in the shadows, the pinkette can see that crazy smile etched across his wicked face. His dark eyes light up as he wildly stares down at her.

"My, my _princess_... What a grip you have there!" Realizing that holding onto him will only keep him close, she quickly yanks her hand back. The pinkette pulls away as if touching him alone will sear her skin right off. Panic sets in as she trembles, bolting up and pushing herself away towards the opposite end of the bed. Anywhere away from this madman. " _Oh_... Don't be like _that,_ dollface! _Didn't you miss me?_ "

The way his voice deepens at the end sends shivers trailing down her spine. What does he want? Did he finally come to kill her for what she witnessed earlier today? Why didn't he just do it when he had the gun in his hand?

"What the fuck do you want?" She grounds out harshly, hoping it conveys exactly how much disdain his presence alone brings.

This is terrifying... It takes every ounce of courage in her just to say that much. The aura around him is suffocating. It's like he has a knife to her throat, and she doesn't know when he'll finally drag the blade across and end it all. The worst part won't be the death in itself, but the build-up of not knowing _when_ it will happen.

" _Hmm?_ Tsk, tsk, _tsk_... What a question to ask _me_ , of all people. Ya sure have guts. Well… I, ah, _think_ you do anyway. Should we see if they're there?" A gloved hand slides inside the long purple trench coat he's wearing. The pinkette holds her breath, watching him pulling something out from his pocket. With a whisk, Tasha can see the blade gleaming in the light coming through the window.

Towering over the bed like some demon of the night, he twists the blade between his fingers, drinking in the reactions he's eliciting… until she opens her mouth to scream.

Faster than she can see, his hand slams against her mouth, pushing the pinkette roughly into the mattress. Her eyes widen, staring into the dark ones above her. He's no longer smiling, despite the scars on his mouth giving him a permanent one.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_ … sweetheart. Now, why would ya go and try a _stupid_ thing like that? _Hmm_? We both know you're much smarter than that!" The pinkette tries moving her mouth, wanting to bite his fingers off. The smell coming from him is overwhelming. Gasoline, gunpowder, fire… and his own mixed into it all. The noxious scent is making her head spin as the headache comes back with a vengeance.

"We don't want anyone interrupting our little _reunion_ now, do we? After all, if someone does come in here, I'll have to kill them." The grin returns to his face seeing her horrified expression. " _And_ it will be all _your_ fault. Wanna live with that, dollface?"

The Joker's smile widens, quickly turning into a sneer when she slowly nods. His lips curl up, baring his teeth that make her skin crawl. " _Good_. I didn't think so... You never liked being responsible for what happens to other people..."

Tasha's eyebrows fly up, not understanding what the hell he's talking about. What does he know about her? Was he watching or listening to the conversation from earlier?

"Don't give _me_ that _look_. You seemed surprised — uh... _Let's see._.." The clown cranes his neck back and glances around the room like he's trying to find something. Ignoring the harsh breathing against his hand, he presses down harder, keeping her pinned. "Ah, yes. _Tasha_. Short for 'Natasha' I'd presume? _Is that who you are now?_ " He scowls down at her and his expression darkens. "Ya can change your name city, but can't get rid of who ya are. _Not really_... The past always comes to bite ya in the ass one day."

Pitch-black eyes roam along her body, shifting back and forth to take everything in. "And speaking of _asses_..." Joker leans down close to her face, his painted nose running along the skin of her jaw. "I'd like to, ah, take a _bite_ out of yours... _Mhmm_..." She doesn't like the gleam in his eyes when the words come out or the way he's looking at her. It's like he can see right through her clothes, causing the pinkette to suddenly feel naked and ashamed.

" _Tch._ I just can't help myself when I'm around you, after all. Hahaha! Still so… _hopeless_." Thinking about the way he was smelling her hair and touching her face when he thought she was sleeping made the pinkette's stomach turn.

"You sure grew into one hell of a _fine_ woman. I would have expected as much, but ya just had to go and _run_? _Didn't you?_ " A snarl rips through the room and his jaw snaps just inches from her face, making her shriek against his palm. The fingers gripping her mouth tighten, digging into her skin painfully.

The clown's face twists into a grimace, grinding his teeth together. Growling out, the hold on her mouth loosens by a hair. His tongue flicks over his bottom lip, running up along his jagged scar. This man seems so agitated and furious, but it doesn't make any sense. She didn't go to the police or anything…

" _Why_ did ya have to go and do somethin' like that. _Hmm?_ " This is getting dangerous. This clown's talking nonsense and is going to kill her in a fit of madness.

Daring to glance away from him, she quickly looks around for something — _anything_ — she can use to fight him off with. If she's going to die, might as well try to make it difficult for him.

The clown realizes her intentions and pounces on top of her, using his knees to pin the pinkette's arms down by her sides. Gripping her face painfully, he roughly yanks her jaw back in his direction, forcing her to look at him.

Tasha tries staring at anything other than _him_. She can't stand to see his face anymore, it's causing her head throb painfully. That face… and those terrible eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, praying to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

 **"LOOK AT ME!"** He roars in her face, his veins showing through the white greasepaint. The cold metal against her cheek leaves the pinkette with no other choice, but to comply. Hesitantly looking up at him, she's scared to death. Is he going to chop her up and leave the corpse for the nurses to find in the morning?

"That's _better_ , sweetheart..." He smirks, the corner of his mouth quirking up. Running the blade along her skin, Tasha can't fathom what could be going through his mind. What's going to happen now? "I don't want to have to hurt ya, doll. Don't try to fight me, ya have no chance in hell. There's already somethin' nice in that IV. Any minute now, ya won't even have the strength to fight a kindergartner."

"HAHAHAHAA!" Joker laughs madly when her green eyes widen, his chest rumbling with the raucous noise. "Ya see, I don't _want_ to hurt you, _but_ you're not making this easy. You could've just pretended to be sleeping and I would have left. Quiet. As. A. Mouse... What's wrong _, beautiful_? _Hmm?_ "

Fed up, the pinkette tries to buck him off of her. It's better than just lying there, waiting to be carved up. The clown laughs even louder as her body gives way, unable to muster any more strength. " _Stop it_... You're just getting me more _excited_!"

"Wow. That's some tolerance you have there to drugs, missy... Should I be concerned?" He seems to be enjoying himself and it makes her sick. "Don't give me that _look_. Say... How about I put a _smile_ on that face?" Moving his hand lower, the blade touches the corner of her mouth, causing her to freeze altogether. " _What's wrong_?! We could have couples' scars! It's a lot better than what most folks do these days! A lot cheaper too _._.."

_'No... He wouldn't… carve my face up. I'd be ruined.'_

Tasha lays completely still, feeling the cold metal hooked into the corner of her mouth, threatening to permanently disfigure her. Unable to hold it in any longer, tears start running down her face and onto his hand. The clown leans back with a horrified expression like she just slapped him across the face.

"Stop... _Stop_ _it!_ " He yells, pushing her face away and letting go of the harsh hold around her mouth. His reaction's completely unexpected, shocking her even more than his appearance. The way his tone and moods keep changing are giving her whiplash and she's unable to keep up with the drastic swings.

" _Tch_." Turning away abruptly, the clown sits up and hops off the bed, walking towards the window. His body's tense, every muscle on edge and shoulders raised. Despite the grogginess from the drugs, the pinkette can hear the low muttering and quiet growls coming from the man as he starts pacing. No matter how hard she tries, it's impossible to make out what he's saying. Every few steps, he glances over towards her with a wild look in his eyes, before resuming the increasingly deranged behavior.

"You know I hate it when you do _that_..." His deep voice is a low murmur, but she can hear it.

_'What is wrong with him?! What a freak!'_

Picking up the chair by the window with his gloved hands, he smashes glass effortlessly. Wind quickly billows in and the curtains flutter violently. The sound of a helicopter can be heard coming closer. The man turns back to the pinkette, startling her as a breath catches in her throat. Will he quickly kill her, before running off?

The look on his face... He's not smiling. If anything, he looks… _sad_. It's strange seeing a murderous clown able to make such an expression. It's making her head _throb_.

The helicopter's close now and Tasha can just barely see men standing on the ledge when the door opens. A rope's thrown down, dangling in the air. The clown reaches forward, wrapping his fist around it, getting ready to jump. There's no doubt they came to steal the hospital's mode of transportation. Whether that's what the Joker came for and just happened upon her by chance, is an entirely different question in itself.

"Wait!" Before she even realizes it, the words leave her mouth without thinking.

The clown turns with a surprised look, not expecting her to say anything and just wanting him to leave. "What do you want from me?" She's almost breathless from the drugs in the IV making her feel dizzy and tired.

Joker stands there staring at her, his expression indistinguishable, but eyes dark as ever. What does she want him to say? That he'll leave her alone and forget what just happened now and earlier in the day? Perhaps...

A menacing chuckle leaves his jagged, scarred lips as he takes one more glance at her. His words send shivers down her spine. The throbbing in her head hits full-force as he escapes through the window.

 ** _"_** _Everything **."**_


	3. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Glow593!

"Are you sure you're okay to go home, miss?" The nurse runs after the pinkette that's trying to get out of the hospital as quickly as humanly possible. "The doctor thinks that you should stay for a few more days. If this is about the window, Mr. Wayne has already arranged for it to be taken care of... Things like that happen around here sometimes..."

_'Bullshit...'_

Tasha shakes her head, trying to block the woman's voice out. No. She won't stay another day in this hospital. Not after what happened last night. Maybe, it'll be best if she returns to Japan. If she explains the situation to Bruce, he'll understand. _Right?_ Will he even believe her?

_'I can't even believe it myself... How am I supposed to make other people? Who would believe that I witnessed the Joker fleeing from a crime scene and shooting a bus driver? Well, that wasn't the unbelievable part. It was the fact that he came into my room last night, didn't kill me AND escaped through the window in a helicopter...'_

Ignoring the warnings of the nurse trying to chase her down, Tasha keeps walking with a grim expression etched into her young face.

_'Christ, my life sucks. I'm going home and packing my stuff. Time to get out of this hellhole.'_

"I'm leaving. I don't care what the doctor says. I'm not staying here another night just because he's interested in what's wrong with my head."

"Miss, that's not why-"

Spinning on her heel around towards the nurse, the older woman takes a few steps back away from the angry pinkette. " _Enough_. I'm leaving. There's already a cab waiting outside for me. I don't want to waste his time, so please stop wasting mine." With that, Tasha grabs her bag and walks out of the front doors of the hospital.

Just as she said, there's a cab waiting right out front. Opening the door and plopping down in the backseat, the pinkette gives the driver the address. She lets out an exasperated breath, looking out of the window as they take off.

_'Yeah... When I get home, I'll pack my stuff. I need to leave Gotham as soon as possible...'_

Sighing, she tries to relax, watching the buildings fly by with each passing block. This whole situation is already out of control and the more she thinks about it, the angrier she becomes. Who does that clown freak think he is, harassing and threatening her like this?

_'The Joker, that's who...'_

Why can't the Batman just kill that psychotic man already? Thinking about the conversation with Ino yesterday, she comes to the conclusion that there isn't a good reason to keep these criminals alive. All they live for is causing violence and pain wherever they go. Spreading their stink all over the city...

Groaning, she runs a hand through her pink hair, feeling at a loss and completely frustrated. Maybe she should get a gun... No. There's no need. Hopefully, by tomorrow, arrangements can be made to get to the airport, then she'll be on a plane back to Japan. It's safer there.

"You okay, young lady?" The old man glances into the rear-view mirror, while they sit at a red light. No, she's not okay, but there's no one to talk about this issue to. Not without someone getting hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and want to get home." He nods, promising they will be there in just a few minutes. Getting home is her stead-fast goal and they can't arrive fast enough. The pinkette's at a loss and almost doesn't know where to begin or how this might play out. This monster lurking in the shadows is unpredictable and she doesn't know much about him, aside from what's reported in the news. How can she escape something no one understands or can anticipate? The Bat can't even deal with this guy, so what hope does she have? It's like trying to run from a hurricane on foot that's right on her heels.

_'I'm so screwed…'_

Just as he said, they soon pull up to the curb in front of the large building. Tasha fishes some cash out of her purse, telling the driver to keep the change. He smiles and thanks her, seemingly happy about the nice tip. People in this city are always kinder when the prospect of money's involved, especially the possibility of receiving more. That's something no one can deny.

Quickly, he gets out of the car and opens the door for her. The pinkette snatches her bag and slides out of the taxi, just wanting to get in and gather up her belongings. There's no time to dawdle and the longer it takes, the faster someone might find out what she's planning.

"Take care, Miss" The driver calls out as he slams the back door, hopping into the front seat at lightning speed. Funny how fast someone can move when there's money in their pocket.

_'Hn. He didn't do that when I came out of the hospital... Figures. Everyone's always all about money.'_

The driver takes off fast with the tires screeching in his haste. The pinkette stares blankly at the burn marks on the road and the smoke from burnt rubber fluttering in the air.

_'Probably thinks I made a mistake and is worried I'll ask for change back...'_

Shaking her head, Tasha strides through the front of the large building, debating if she should jump in the shower first, or just start packing. Going to the elevator, she steps in, grateful that no one's around at the moment. With everything going on, silence and solitude feel like a luxury.

As the elevator takes off, the muscles in her shoulders finally start to relax. Maybe what happened last night was just a nightmare brought on by paranoia? Yes, that might be it. That's more logical than any other scenario.

_'Probably all those damn drugs that doctor gave me... But what about the window? It was still shattered in the morning. A stray bullet from some goons having a street fight? Maybe I heard it in my sleep and had that weird dream...'_

That must be it. Just a terrible nightmare brought on by her own delusions. A sigh of relief escapes her lips as she leans up against the elevator wall. Going through everything that's happened in the last 24 hours, it does seem absurd. A hollow laugh echoes off the walls, realizing how foolish she can be.

_'Christ... As if something that ridiculous would happen.'_

She steps out as soon as the elevator doors open up. Sometimes, the pinkette's too much, even for herself. Fishing around in her purse and pulling out a set of keys, the pinkette saunters down the hall, shaking her head at her wild imagination.

Reaching the door, Tasha decides that a shower and a little time to mull things over might be the best course of action. After all, there's no need to be hasty... There are many things to consider to pack up to leave so suddenly. The apartment, employment, her belongings. It's not like she can just walk out the door and disappear.

_Right?_

Putting the keys into the lock, she quickly opens the door and drops her bag on the small table off to the side. Home sweet home... Stretching her arms out over her head, the pinkette's starting to feel light as a feather now. There's nothing to worry about and plenty of time to enjoy the city and continue her work at Wayne Enterprises.

"Oh, yeah..." Remembering what Ino said yesterday, Tasha slides her hand down into her pocket. She pulls out the folded piece of paper that the blonde had slipped her in the hospital room. "Hyeejin Choi, huh?" A smile spreads across her face looking at the name and number. She should at least thank him for helping out and staying at the hospital for hours just to make sure she was okay.

_'That's very kind of him... Not something you'd expect from people these days. I'll call him later to find some way to thank him for doing that for me.'_

According to Ino, he's devastatingly beautiful. To be honest, she can't recall anything about him, aside from his voice. The pain in her head was throbbing so badly she could barely see. It doesn't matter what he looks like anyway. The way someone acts or behaves is far more important than their appearance.

_'Tch, how embarrassing...'_

Putting the note down next to her purse, the pinkette glances around the apartment. It would be a shame to leave after just getting here... Bruce did set her up with a good place. It would be a waste to throw away his generosity like that.

Looking around the room with a small smile, it quickly fades when she notices something on the coffee table in front of the couch. That… and the window's open. She hasn't even touched it since moving in recently. It's late-Autumn and not the season to have any windows open at all.

Tasha's body starts shaking, slowly stepping closer to the table. No one should've been in here, except for her. The landlord always gives a 24-hour notice if someone has to come in for any reason. They also would have left a note on the door. Sitting down on the couch, she gingerly reaches out and picks up the small branch with pink flowers.

_'These are… cherry blossoms? They're fake. Well, it's not like they would grow around here... It's not even that time of year.'_

Her hands tremble as she looks down at the flowers. What is this supposed to mean? Who did this?

There's a note on the table. A sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her what she's been dreading this entire time. Perhaps… last night wasn't a dream.

Putting the branch down beside her thigh on the cushion, Tasha snatches the paper up. There's writing on it that causes her brows furrow, before even reading a single word of it. It's all in a strange, messy scrawl.

_**Sakura,** _

_**Don't get cheeky and try to run. I'll find you. Anyone gets involved, they WILL regret it. Trust me, I'm a man of my word... I left little presents at every exit of the city, even the airport. Be smart, doll. I'll be seeing ya later!** _

_**With love, Mr. J.** _

Tasha stares at the letter in disbelief, a cold chill making every hair stand on end. It wasn't a dream. It all happened and the nightmare will continue. Not only that, but he's making it impossible for her to leave the city or reach out for help.

Looking at the branch, she bolts to her feet and throws it against the wall. An angry scream shatters the silence in the small room. There's nothing else to do some of these overwhelming emotions out.

"Fuck!"

A bang on the wall from next door causes her to jump. The man on the other side starts yelling about the noise, dragging the pinkette back to reality. Hearing the curses and complaints bites at her nerves. Of all times, does he have to do this now? When everything's closing in and trying to swallow her up? The urge to punch the wall to shut the neighbor up is so tempting. At least it will get some anger and frustration out. No one will blame her but like always… _she doesn't_. Always hesitating to act and worrying about confrontation... Not wanting to make waves in the still body of water that is her life.

_'I'm… pathetic...'_

Flopping back down onto the couch, she feels defeated. Tasha lets her head lull back against the cushioned couch, dazed and confused. What will she do now? What _can_ she even do now?

_'Wait a minute...'_

Quickly glancing back at the letter and glossing over the erratically written words, she notices the name it's addressed to.

_Sakura..._

That's the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. Is this some kind of sick joke?! Her name is Tasha. Ta-sh-a

_'Maybe he has me confused with someone else? Maybe this is all some huge misunderstanding... No, I've never seen anyone who looks like me. There's no mistake. He wants to drive me insane.'_

A laugh spills the pinkette's lips as she pulls her knees up to her chest, leaning back into the couch. What is he trying to do? If he's going to kill her, can't he just get it over with already?

* * *

"P-Please! I told you what you wanted to know! Let me go, please! I have a family!" The doctor screams from the chair he's bound to. Trying to holler or call for help is useless. The warehouse is in The Narrows, far away from anyone who _might_ be willing to help.

The Joker paces back and forth, looking through the files the doctor so _generously_ gave him. There are two of them. One for Sakura Haruno, the other for Tasha Romov.

"Ahhahhahahaha!" The manic cackle echoes throughout the warehouse, startling the henchmen standing around and waiting for their next orders. "So, that's how it is! Now it all makes sense!" The side of his mouth quirks up, tugging at the scars. The muscles in his face jump as he carefully processes everything.

_'So... She didn't die or run away.'_

Walking towards the metal trash can on the floor in the center of the room, the clown tosses the papers in without hesitation. Dark eyes look on fondly as the bright flames engulf the files, tearing through the truth and lies, burning everything to ash.

The doctor cries out, seeing the precious files he had just gotten his hands on recently turn into nothingness. One file had been started just the day before based on the patient who'd been brought in, the other given to him by Bruce Wayne.

"W-What are you doing?! I needed those for my research!" The older man instantly regrets saying anything when the Joker silently turns towards him, no longer having a smile on his face.

"Oh? And, ah, what kind of _research_ would that be? _Hmm_?" Stalking over towards the man tied to the chair, the clown reaches into his pocket, pulling out one of the many knives he always keeps on him. The doctor purses his busted lips together tightly, quickly lowering his chin. He's trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain running through his body. A small trickle of blood runs down the side of his face. The spot where he'd been hit in the hospital parking lot, while on his way to his car after finishing up for the day.

 **"Look. At. Me."** The clown snarls out angrily, causing the older man to tremble. When the doctor refuses to look up, Joker grins, tightly gripping the handle of the blade. Without a second's hesitation, he drives it through his hand and into the arm of the chair.

"Arghhhh!" The doctor shrieks, throwing himself back against the chair. His chest pushes forward, gasping and sputtering in agony. How much more is he going to have to endure at the hands of these lunatics? They've already beaten him almost senseless on the way to the warehouse, only to continue their vicious treatment after stringing him up to the seat.

Leaning down to be eye level with the sorry sack of shit in front of him, Joker reaches up, smacking the man's cheek with a gloved hand. "Now why'd ya make me do that?" Twisting the blade and digging it deeper, Joker revels in the screams. They always bring him joy or laughter, usually both.

"W-What do you want from me!" The man sobs pitifully, looking horrified at the blood pouring out from his hand onto the floor.

"Come on, Doc! We're playing a game right now. Stop being _such_ a sourpuss!" With another smack of his gloved hand, the fear in his eyes makes it all the more exciting.

"So... It's just a misunderstanding, huh?" The Joker muses, tracing the jagged marks around his mouth with his gloved fingers. He's muttering to himself, rather than talking to the person hyperventilating in front of him.

"Y-Yes!" The doctor struggles against the ropes that keeping him bound to the chair. Sometimes the clown wonders why they even bother. No one ever gets out anyway. All they're able to accomplish with their futile efforts is pissing him off more than he already is.

"Knock it off, Doc. No one can get out of my knots. You're just making yourself bleed out faster!" Whirling around, he grabs the knife and yanks it out of the man's hand, eliciting another scream.

"Please, I told you everything! There's nothing left I can offer you. You know the truth now. Take your anger out on Bruce Wayne or that woman! I had nothing to do with it. Please, I have a family!" Sucking in harsh breaths through his clenched teeth, the man lets his head fall forward. He doesn't know what angle to use in hopes of making it out of this in one piece. There _has_ to be something the clown wants, right? Everyone wants something or has a price. If the sympathy card doesn't work, there are still a few options left. "What is it? Money? I have plenty of it, just name your price!" The doctor's _desperate_ to get out of there. He just _has_ to. There isn't anyone that he's worried about. No family. Nothing. That doesn't matter, not even a little. He just wants to make it out alive.

The Joker's face twists into an angry grimace at the man's pleas. "Money, money, _money_! That's all everyone thinks about!" Kicking another chair across the floor, he delights seeing the man's petrified expression. "Ya see Doc. I'm a man with simple tastes... I like things that are cheap. Do ya know what's _cheap_ right now?"

Walking around a crate, he grabs a large tank, dragging it out for the older man to see. Striding across the floor languidly, his dark eyes light up at the wide-eyed expression and startled screams his slow, deliberate actions elicit. This is one of the parts he relishes in that helps tip himself over the edge. Seeing the fear and desperation when someone knows their end is coming.

" _Gasoline_! It's at an all-time low!" The noxious fluids pour out of the container, splashing on the doctor's head, running all over his body. As he hopes, the shrieking and flailing intensify. The sounds are like music to his ears.

As the last few drops fall from the tank, the clown gives it an extra shake to make sure it's all out, before throwing it across the floor. "Let me ask you something... What kind of work were ya planning on doing? Why did ya put orders in to have Sakura _so_ heavily sedated? _Hmm_?" The doctor sputters and cries, trying to focus on keeping the pungent liquid out of his mouth.

"Ya know what? _Don't answer that._ You'll just make me angrier." He bites the words out with a snarl, already livid without the doctor saying more. "But... Ya know what they say, Doc? Curiosity killed the cat!" Pulling out a pack of matches, Joker glances down at them as the corner of his mouth twitches. Striking one along the side, he gazes at the small flame on the end lovingly after it ignites. Spinning on his heel, he casually throws the match behind him.

Screams bounce off the walls of the old warehouse as the man's engulfed in flames, his body shaking in the chair. The fire bites down, tearing at the clothes and flesh doused in gasoline. Being burnt alive is a fitting punishment for the doctor's future endeavors. At least from the clown's point of view.

"Money is just like anything else. It _all_ burns the same way." Joker grabs a chair and spins it around, plopping down to watch. The doctor's screeching, clawing at the burning ropes to try to escape from the fire. In a few seconds, he'll stop when the burns overwhelm him. They always do...

Propping his head against his arm, he watches the man burning with a bored expression. Seeing the way fire always destroys anyone and anything in its path has become such a fascination of his. A favorite pastime. Tugging a leather glove from his hand, Joker trails his calloused fingers along the scars around his mouth. The flames reflect off of his dark eyes as he stares, enjoying the way it dances around with such intensity. Slowly closing them, he grimaces when a different scene starts playing in the back of his mind. One that comes from a different life altogether...

"Eventually, _everything burns_..."

* * *

"Jack, I don't think it's a good idea... I just have a bad feeling about it."

The young couple lays together on a mattress, entangled in each other with only a flimsy sheet barely covering them. The bed sits on the wooden floor of the dilapidated apartment. This isn't the best of places, but that doesn't matter to either one. It's somewhere they can stay together, where no one will bother them for now.

It feels like an eternity has gone by while they sit in silence. Jack has barely said a word, for the most part, quietly mulling things over. He finally told the woman laying against his chest what he's been doing all those nights spent scouring through the streets... What he's _planning_ to do… and she doesn't like it. Not. One. _Bit_.

He wasn't _expecting_ her to be thrilled about any of this. That wouldn't be in her nature. She worries about him too much to turn the other cheek. Part of him hoped that if he exhausted her enough, maybe she's too tired to have a fit... Like always, the pinkette has reserves ready and waiting for when he tries to pull something.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jack turns towards her with a weary expression. He wishes she didn't worry since everything will be fine. It always pains him to see the small woman upset. The fact that it's him causing those feelings just makes it all worse. The night will go off without a hitch. He'll make sure of it.

"Don't worry, doll. I promise I'll come back in one piece. We _need_ this money to get out of here."

Sakura looks away from him with a troubled expression spreading across her pretty features. He hates it when she makes that face. Why won't she just trust him on this?

Loud screaming and glass shattering ring out from the apartment next door. Right on the other side of the wall...

"Where is that fucking _whore_ at!" A man's voice yells out clear as day, making Jack tighten his grip on the woman in his arms. Todd's looking for her again, probably drunk like every other night.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore..." He kisses the top of her head gingerly, his scars rubbing against the silky locks. They're always so soft against his broken, rough skin. "I need to do this job and make money to stop this. It's either that or I kill them both. Either way, this can't go on any longer... I'm getting _real_ close to snapping."

"Jack... I'm sorry. After what you went through with your parents... Now you're still having trouble, all because of me..." Green eyes peer up into his, and he tries to stifle a chuckle. Those drug addicts next door are a cakewalk compared to _his_ father alone. If it hadn't been for Sakura, he wouldn't have had the strength to end that entire ordeal with his own hands.

For as long as he can remember, their families lived side-by-side in one of the worst neighborhoods of Gotham. _The Narrows_... Everything's falling apart, from the families to their homes. No one outside of the area bothers to help or even cares.

From a young age, the two of them have been friends, sharing in each other's pain and understand that everything going on around them is _wrong_. If there hadn't been a single soul out there that truly resonates with him in this way, he probably would've gone insane years ago. The only stability in an unstable world...

Sakura has always been his best friend. His _partner_ in crime. They do everything together, rolling with the punches, and dealing with the bullshit life always seems to throw their way. It's okay... No matter what happens, it'll be fine as long as someone's there to help put the pieces back together with him.

Life's consistently been rough. Nothing ever goes smoothly. No one cares what the kids in The Narrows do, as long as they stay out of the way. There isn't anyone to make sure they're taken care of, dressed properly, get an education... The only time the two bothered going to high school is to either eat or steal first aid kits from the nurse's office. It's not like anyone would report them or their parents for anything they do. No one gives a shit. They're just two wild kids running the streets together...

Jack grins, glancing down at the pinkette and recalling the last fight they got into together with some neighborhood punks. That damn McCleary asshole tried to lift Sakura's skirt when they were sitting on the railing outside of the school. He wanted to get a peek at something he had no business seeing. The anger was blinding and he resolved to break the bastard's neck. He could toss the body in the alley near the school, right where the rest of the trash belonged… in the _dumpster_. Before he could even get his hands on the Irish prick, the pinkette smashed the back of her head into his face and broke his nose. One swift kick to the balls and he was out for the count... It was painful, even for Jack to watch...

_'She's always been the fiery one...'_

"Jack? Are you listening?" The soft voice breaks the string of thoughts and images. He wraps his arms around her nude form, holding the woman tightly against him, murmuring something incoherent into her hair. "What are you thinking about, weirdo?"

"Just... how things are going to get _better_ after this... We won't have to put up with anyone's shit after I'm done."

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong? I… just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do without you." Her voice is low, sounding so terribly worried. He doesn't like it when she talks like that. Right now, he'll take anger, laughter, hysterics... Anything other than sorrow and fear. Not from her...

"Sakura... You know I can't get a normal job with these scars. I have to do whatever I can. It's not like there are many opportunities as it is… much less for freaks like me. You already know this. I'm doing this for _us_. I'd do _anything_ for you." He means it. Every single word and he's proven it before.

"Stop it. You're not a freak. It's not your fault what happened... I don't care about the scars. Not at all." Slim fingers trail into his messy hair, coiling a loose curl around her digits. Groaning, he leans into her palm, enjoying how smooth her skin feels against the cracked, jagged marks around his mouth. It's soothing, always calming down the racing, erratic thoughts constantly running through his mind. Sakura's softness is always at odds with his ruggedness, which is something he revels in.

Feeling the gentle tug on his unruly locks, a shiver races through his long limbs. His hips instinctively buck against her. Christ... He loves it when those hands run through his hair. That's always a sure way to set him off... The feel of those slim fingers snaking through the mess on his head, gripping and yanking at it, while he pins her small frame against the mattress. Even the tender stokes afterward are heavenly.

Jack loves her... Far more than himself, or anything else in this world.

And yet… it's because of this world that he has to get money, just so they can live quietly. All he has to do is this one job, and they'll be set for the next year. He'll finally be able to buy Sakura everything she deserves and more... Give her all the things he hasn't been able to so far.

"You're probably the only one who thinks so, but that's all that matters to me." No one else's opinion means shit. He's heard and seen it all before. A long time ago, he stopped listening to other people talk. It's just useless noise in the background.

"Come on, Jack... I know you're going to do what you want either way, so… can you at least take my charm with you?" Arching a brow, Jack looks down at her curiously. She never takes off the chain with the cherry blossom charm that her father gave her. To Sakura, it's good luck to wear it. She believes it'll keep them safe, the way her dad did when they were younger. " _Please?_ "

 _One_ positive thing he can say about her family is that her father had been a good man. Chozu Haruno had passed away when they were younger, but both of them can still clearly remember him. He was kind, very smart. The only reason they ended up in such a dump was because of Sakura's mother. She's a drug addict and squanders every dollar he worked hard for... Aside from Sakura, Chozu only stuck around so long because, for some reason or another, he still loved her mother. Perhaps he hoped someday she would change. He ended up losing his life long before that… and Sherri has only gotten worse.

_Much worse..._

_'My father hated him. He was the only one on the block who could put him in his place...'_

"Sakura, you never take that off... Are you sure you want me to take it? What if something happens and it gets ruined?" If it ends up breaking or is lost, he'll never forgive himself. This is the only thing Sakura has left of her father and the one material possession that she cherishes.

"I don't care. If it can give you some luck and bring you back home in one piece, then that's all that matters to me." Opening the clasp on the chain, she tugs it from around her neck and puts it on him. She has complete, unwavering faith in her father's charm.

"Fine. _Fine_... I guess I can take it. _Only_ because it'll make you feel better. We can use all the luck we can for tomorrow, huh?" He lets out a low chuckle, watching the woman in his arms staring up at him. "...What? Do I have something on my face?"

The pinkette laughs, trailing a finger over the scar on the side of his mouth. She knows he's joking about them. "No, I just like it when you smile and laugh. You should do it more often... I love seeing that."

Jack's neck and ears sting with heat from her words. Only she can do that to him... It was easy for her to climb over the walls he built around himself, even when they were kids. To get him to let his guard down and enjoy life in a way he never would have if he'd been by himself. As long as Sakura's by his side, he'll never have to be alone.

Glass shatters against the wall behind their heads. More screaming can be heard from the intoxicated couple on the other side of the wall. It never seems to end and it probably won't, until they get out… or he finally kills them. He'll do it too, without any hesitation if the pinkette didn't stop him. It wouldn't have bothered him in the least to take their lives. They're an itch he's wanted to scratch for years now and after getting a taste, his hunger is never sated.

They both let out an exasperated sigh, tired of listening to the ruckus next door. Jack pulls her closer, burying his nose in her hair as she curls into his chest. Yes, things will be better after tomorrow, and they'll be able to leave this place. Forever. It'll be like he always _imagined_...

Until then, they can just hold each other and wait, trying to block out the noises attempting to drag them back to reality.

...

Jack hurries down the dark alleyway with a duffle bag clutched tightly under his arm.

_'I did it... I got the money...'_

A smirk spreads across his face, thinking of all the things he and Sakura will be able to do now. Finally, they'll be free of the hell they've been living in up to this point. Holding the bag in a death grip, he scans the surroundings, making sure no one's following him.

_'I'll be damned if I went through all that, just to have some morons try to take it from me on my way back...'_

He can't wait to see Sakura's face when he shows her all the money he made just from _one_ job. It's more than either's ever seen in their entire lives so far. Not only that, but there's a special present with the pinkette's name on it, sitting deep in his pocket

"Hahahhahaa..." If only he can be able to see Sherri and Todd's faces when they search both apartments for them, only to find _nothing_. They'll be long gone by then, probably settling into a nice hotel room somewhere, just until he can find them a place of their own.

This is unbelievable… like being in a dream. Just him and Sakura, creating a home all to themselves. There's so much to do. He feels like bursting with the energy at the ideas popping into his mind. Having a normal life, just as he imagined. Getting married, having something that is theirs. No one to interfere or bother them. They can build a family... The Narrows will just be an old memory. A life lesson they will carry with them that makes the little things far more precious than most will ever realize. It's going to be _perfect_.

No more fighting or stealing. Everything they need will be at their fingertips. Sakura will never have to go without anything again. He'll make sure of _that_. She can do things that other women do, like buying new clothes or getting her hair done. As long as it doesn't include dyeing it, but they already have an understanding of that. He can finally give her all the things she deserves... It makes him feel ecstatic knowing he'll be able to take care of the pinkette and get her out of this hell hole.

Turning the corner onto the street where their building is, Jack quickly stops. There's a group of people standing out front, gathering into a small group. That's a sight no one wants to see in this part of town. Usually, everyone _tries_ to avoid each other, not huddle up like that. Unless there's a street fight going on or something...

_'What the hell do they want? Is it a mob after Todd for all the money he owes out? If it is… great. I hope they rip him apart.'_

Walking closer, he notices police tape blocking off part of the sidewalk. Someone must've died and he thinks of a hefty list of names stored in the vault and hopes there's one he can finally cross off. Todd, Sherri, the noisy skank upstairs, the jerkoff down the hall that plays guitar in the middle of the night…

_'What the fuck's goin' on now?'_

Running up to the group of people and pushing past them, Jack stops at the edge of the tape. His eyes roam over the ground, widening at the sight in disbelief. A large puddle of blood on the cement. The dark fluids pool around with smears and splatters in all different directions. He can make out a few red handprints beside the streaks and droplets around them.

Handprints... _Small_ handprints...

Jack's body freezes, unable to move an inch. A breath stills in his chest, unable to come out. His ears are ringing, the sound becoming deafening and throwing him off-balance.

_What happened?_

"Unbelievable... What a terrible thing to happen to such a young girl! Her family lives in the apartment above mine." A blonde has her arms wrapped around herself. Talking to the person next to her, she doesn't take her eyes away from the spot.

"Yeah... I was here when they took the body away..." A man mutters beside Jack to the woman beside him. "I can't believe how much blood there is. Her hair looks like her mom's, all red... I always thought it was so pretty. What a waste."

Jack can't move. He just stares at the blood all over the ground. There's no way to block out the voices around him. It can't be... No way. No fucking way in hell... These people aren't be talking about _her_ , right? There's no way all that blood came from Sakura, right? It can't... There must've been some kind of mistake. Just a sick joke.

Sakura should be sitting in _his_ room, on _his_ bed, waiting for _him_ to come back home from the job. She's safe… has to be. _Right?_ Nothing bad can happen in the last few hours. It's probably someone else... Sakura has to be safe, waiting for him to come back to her, so they can leave together. To start over...

Staring at the blood all over the ground, his eyes flicker back and forth wildly in disbelief. His stomach twists in vicious knots. Even if it's an unbearable thought, part of him _knows_ who they're talking about. She's the only one that fits the description as the words filter into his ears. The urge to cover them… to protect himself from the truth is overpowering.

No… It's not true, can't be. Large hands tremble around the bag he's holding, desperately trying not to listen to the people gossiping — _sharing stories —_ the only person he ever gave a damn about lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

The pounding in his chest is thunderous, slamming against his ears, and _almost_ drowning out the voices surrounding him. Any moment his legs feel like they'll buckle under his weight, unable to stand any longer as his head spins. This must be some horrible dream he'll wake up from any minute… and Sakura will be right there, running her hands through his hair and trying to curl up against his chest.

_'Pink hair... Green eyes... Open... Limp body... Blood... Cracked skull... Stab wounds...'_

Rage surges through him from listening to these… _animals_ … finding entertainment in someone else's misery. A bunch of spectators, getting their rocks off by gossiping, sharing their accounts. Sticking their noses where they don't belong. Talking so animatedly about something so horrible, without a second thought. Not realizing who's standing among them. They don't care... It doesn't matter to them. This is just something to make an uneventful night more exciting.

"The cops took her stepdad away, but ya know how they are. Bet ya he'll be out by tonight or in the morning..."

...

The door to the apartment's kicked open, smashing into the wall behind it. The loud noise barely elicits any kind of a reaction from the woman sitting on the floor. A half-empty bottle of liquor is cradled in her hands, almost like she's worried someone might try to snag it.

A tall man stomps through the doorway, his boots the only thing making a sound in the broken-down home. The woman's bloodshot eyes drift away from the figure standing across the room. She pulls a cigarette out with a thin hand reaching up languidly to light it. "Whaddya want, Jack?"

" _Where's Sakura?!_ " His deep voice is lower than usual, coming out of his scarred mouth as a snarl. A promise of something terrible, if he hears anything other than what he expects.

"You walked in through the front, right? I'm sure you saw... Unless they moved her already." Taking a long drag from her cigarette, the redhead blows the smoke out as she sighs.

 **"What. Happened. Sherri?"** Taking a few steps closer, Jack slides his hand into his pocket. His rough finger coil around the handle of the weapon, gripping it tightly. He bites the out words out with his jaw snapping hard with each one. The growl in his chest resonates loudly and his entire being shakes with the effort not to lunge at the sloppy drunk on the floor. Everything in him is screaming to do it, but he wants answers first. This trash is the only one left here that can tell him. He _needs_ to know, even if it's unbearable.

"Take a guess. The usual... I told her before it'll be easier to let him do what he wanted. That girl always has to cause trouble for us. Todd found that little door you made between your rooms. That was pretty clever of you, Jack. We always thought she used the window..." She blows the smoke out in his direction. The woman's too drunk to see the veins popping out of his bloodshot eyes or the corded muscles straining against his skin.

"One thing led to another. Someone had a knife — _not sure which one_ — and it got out of control... She tried getting out through the window to get to the fire escape, but you know how old and rusty that thing is. The railing broke and… _she fell_..."

"And you… just stood there, while all this happened?" Jack pulls the knife from his pocket, far beyond anything that can resemble rage. Pressing the button on the edge, the blade springs out. Whether she's too inebriated to realize what she's saying, he doesn't care. Never did anyway.

"Whaddya want me to do? I'm not getting beat up or stabbed. Todd never asked for much. She could have made it easier for all of us. I had to deal with the cops and now my husband is out on the run. This is all her fault… and yours. You ruined my daughter... Filling her head with bullshit. Using her as your personal little _cum-dumpster_. The two of you always fucking knew how to make life more difficult for us."

Jack's shaking head-to-toe, stepping towards the drunk woman sitting on the floor. Todd isn't here for him to take his anger out on, but he will find him. And when he does...

"Hah! What's that for? _You gonna kill me?_ Huh? Just like your old man? Fuck... You Napier's really are a bunch of scumbags!" Despite the angry words coming from her mouth, he can see the fear in her dull eyes. Saying whatever comes to mind to try to hurt him. She knows what he's capable of and isn't afraid to kill. Not after his father...

A gloved hand lashes out, grabbing the back of the woman's head and yanking her hair harshly. The grip's tight and unforgiving, threatening to tear the red locks straight from the base of her skull.

Picking up the liquor bottle, she tries swinging it at him. It's a useless attempt that only sends him reeling. He's much _faster_ and _stronger_ than she can ever hope to be. His veins are pumping adrenaline throughout his body, giving him a rush that causes his heart race. No one could have stopped him.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_! Shut up. Just _relax_... I mean, you only sat there drinking, while your daughter was being killed. _Hmm?_ And you, ah, seem more upset over what's happening with Todd." Sherri shakes violently when the tight hold against her scalp forces her to look up at him. She flinches at the sight of those dark, wild eyes staring down at her as the muscles in his face twitch fiercely. His own body trembles, ready to burst with a rage she's never seen before, with murderous intent flowing from him in sickening waves.

" _Aww..._ C'mon! What's with that look? You look so- _so scared_! Say, I have an idea. How about we put a _smile_ on that face?! _Hmm?_ How's _that_ sound?" The corners of Jack's scarred mouth jerks up. His lips curl up, baring his teeth as it twists into a terrible grin. A grunt forces its way from his throat when he tugs her head back painfully as she flails, taking the knife and shoving it into the corner of her mouth... Just like his father did to him... "Sakura wouldn't be very happy with me to leave you looking like _that_. She'd want to see you smiling too..."

Sherri screams when the blade slides through her skin. It tears through the facial muscles, unforgivingly scraping against the bone. Her legs kick around wildly, desperately trying to get out of the iron-tight grip. No one could have gotten away from him at that moment. Not with the fury and adrenaline coursing its way throughout his strong body.

Blood gushes out the side of the redhead's mouth and down her throat. She chokes up, trying to get air into her lungs as it ran down her neck and chest. Jack shifts his jaw, snarling as he roughly pulls the blade out. Without hesitation, he jams it into the other side of her mouth, evening out both sides. The woman's screams are drowned out from the fluids pooling in her throat.

"I'll let you feel a small portion of the pain me and Sakura went through. _All because of you people._ It's gonna be a long night, lady!"

...

Jack stares down the fire escape with empty eyes. Tossing the woman right off the edge, he watches her head split from the force when it hits the ground. This didn't make him feel much better, but it gives him a _small_ bit of satisfaction. With one last glance, he turns away. Someone lets out a shrill scream as they walk by, but he can't find it in himself to give a damn. That point of no return has already been crossed.

Dragging his feet through the destroyed apartment, he doesn't care when his boots shuffle over the splatters of blood all over the floor. Nothing seems to matter… Not anymore. A dark trail follows closely behind him, marking every step he takes.

Standing in front of the small room, his eyes squeeze shut with a grimace. This is her room… used to be. He slowly pushes the broken door open, hardly registering that it's partially hanging off its hinges.

_'Todd must've done this...'_

Stepping into the familiar space, his eyes study to the blood on the floor. A shuddered breath pushes itself through his ruined lips, just barely suppressing the choking sensation forming in his throat. Clenching his gloved fists, anger, and regret strike through him. This is all his fault... Just like Sherri said, but not in the way she meant. He should've been here.

_'If only I had listened to her...She said she had a bad feeling. Sakura's intuition was always on point. I shouldn't have gone... Now it's all...pointless...'_

Walking through the pinkette's room, Jack drinks everything for the last time. Despite all the different colors, everything looks gray. Nothing appears vibrant the way it used to. Sakura took all the colors in the world with her, leaving him in a dull haze he'll never be able to escape from.

There's no point in being here anymore. Slowly, he makes his way towards the small, concealed door he built years ago. An outlet for them to escape, from one room to the next. It was meant to keep each other safe, that's what he said to her and meant it, wholeheartedly. To Jack, it was a way to be closer to her, to have the pinkette at his fingertips. They could go to each other, without drawing anyone's attention. He put a lot of time and effort into making it, wanting it to be perfect and unnoticeable.

And it is...

A large fist smashes through the wood, going through it easily. This is the only thing separating her room from his. Leaning down, Jack drags himself over the broken pieces of the door. They have no use for it now...

He wasn't able to keep her safe... Couldn't even keep his word. All of the promises he made to Sakura, swearing he would protect her. That he would take her away from this place...

_'I'm so... fucking useless. A man that can't keep his word is nothing.'_

Standing up and trudging to the other side that's his room, he staggers, starting to lose balance. The pain in his chest is overwhelming, only flaring up more when his dark eyes look at the mattress on the floor. This is _unbearable_. The beatings are nothing, the hunger's trivial, the abuse was tolerable… but this? Nothing can _ever_ compare.

Laying down on the bed, Jack can't care less that he's still covered in blood. It doesn't matter that it's getting on everything he touches. This is all his fault. _All of it._ Sakura had warned him, had begged him not to go the days leading up to the job. He's the one that walked away from her, unable to take one more look at the pinkette out of fear he might lose his nerve and not go.

_'Sakura died... all alone... because of me...'_

Grabbing the sheet, he pulls it up to his scarred face as his brows furrow. His chest feels like it will collapse in on itself any moment, making it harder to breathe with every passing second. How is he supposed to live without her? Maybe he shouldn't... Perhaps it will be better to join her, that way she doesn't have to be alone...

_'It still smells like her...'_

Hot, angry tears run down his face and he grips the sheet tightly in his fists until the knuckles turn white. Even if he tries, there's no way of holding them back. His dark eyes burn and ducts inflamed as they keep coming, and he lets them. She deserves that much from him, at least.

There's only been one other time he cried since he was a small child. The night his face was carved open with a kitchen knife. It wasn't from the pain. That's something he's become long accustomed to, even enjoys at times. No. He was afraid that Sakura might not be able to look at him anymore after his face was left in ruins. It left him angry and terrified, with resentment towards his own lot in life. Why should someone so pretty have to be stuck with a mangled mess like him? She doesn't care… not about the scars or the way his face looks now.

It doesn't matter anymore...

 _Sakura is dead._ He traded her life for money. Money that's supposed to make their lives better...

Jack stares up at the ceiling, recalling the conversation they had the night before. How she tried to convince him not to go. To just stay home with her, and they could figure out a different plan together. One that didn't involve him robbing a place and putting his life on the line. She just wanted him to be safe, to stay with her... That the money wasn't worth what they had together and there were always other options, less dangerous ones.

_'It's all so… pointless. Everything is...'_

His empty dark eyes look on in a daze, thinking everything over. Replaying the last 24 hours over and over again. There's nothing left now... Sakura was right. She always is... Now, they have to pay the price for his arrogance... his _greed_. The lust for a normal life with the one person that ever has or will matter.

And now it's all gone... Just like that. It feels like someone snatched their lives and dreams, threw a match on them, and is watching it all go up in flames.

How... _hilarious_.

"Ha… Haha... AHAHAHAHHHHAAHA!" Laughter bounces off the walls in the small room as he realizes how useless it all is. Sakura's dead and now so is he...

* * *

Joker opens his eyes, remembering how the flames looked as he torched the building that night...

Looking up towards the chair where the doctor was tied, he grimaces from realizing the fire has long died out. Smoke pours off of the charred corpse with what's left of the body twisted at an odd angle from an attempt to escape.

"Tch. _I missed it_..."

The moment when they die. It's always been his favorite part...


	4. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to Glow593 for editing this bad boy and all her hard work!

"Tasha? Are you okay? You look exhausted..." Bruce puts a firm hand on her slumped shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. They exit the doors of the room where they just held their meeting. It was a long one, much to the pinkette's dismay.

No. She isn't okay. Not at all...

The last few days felt like they'd go on forever. That night she found the note in her apartment, there was no chance of sleeping soundly after that. Every time the darkness crept over the city, she's paranoid about that _man_ showing up unannounced and uninvited. He's made it very clear that he can slip into her home without anyone noticing. Now, she really has no control of anything anymore, not even in the privacy of her own home.

As far as Tasha knows, no one came again... After getting home from work every day, she looks all over the apartment for anything out of place or wasn't there before.

_'So far, so good...'_

However, the pinkette can't forget one line in the letter... **'I'll be seeing ya later!'** When she first saw him during the bus incident, he said the same thing and showed up that night in her hospital room. The Joker seems like the type of man who keeps his word... or threat. If he said he'll see her later, there's no doubt he means it.

"Tasha?"

She looks up in surprise, not realizing he was talking to her. Lost in her own thoughts, he probably thinks she's acting _strange_. Usually, the pinkette's very attentive and always pays attention to detail. It's not like her to be spacing out like this.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I've just been having a hard time getting sleep lately. Nothing to worry about." She can tell from his expression that he's not buying the lame excuse.

"If there's something bothering you, don't hesitate to come to me for help. I know I'm _technically_ your boss, but I like to think of us as friends as well... I know Gotham's a rough city, so if anyone is causing you problems, just let me know. I'll take care of it. Okay?" His dark eyes bore into her earnestly, and she knows he means it.

Should she tell him what's going on? Yes, he's a billionaire, but what good is money when you're up against _The Joker_?

Tasha tears her gaze away as she remembers the letter the clown left on her coffee table just a few days ago...

**_'Anyone gets involved, they WILL regret it. Trust me, I'm a man of my word...'_ **

No, there's no need to involve Bruce. What can he do anyway? Throw money at him? Ino says the Joker's notorious for being more concerned with sending a message than about cash.

After reading a few news articles about him recently, there seems to be some truth in the matter. Countless times he's murdered high-profile people and burnt money he stole, the way a lunatic would... Everyone knows that whenever the rich and powerful are in danger, they usually resort to trying to bargain for their lives using the wealth they accumulated.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. It's nothing like that. I guess I'm just having a hard time getting used to this city. Perhaps I'm just a little homesick, that's all..." Lies. All lies. Knowing Bruce, he probably already sees through them.

"I see… And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bruce? It makes me feel old when you call me 'Mr. Wayne'. That's what everyone called my father." A grin spreads across his face at her reaction. Despite not buying into her bogus lies, he's not going to push the subject either.

"I'll try... _Bruce_." The young billionaire's face lights up when she says his first name. As long as they've known each other, this is the first time she uttered his name with no prefixes or honorifics. When they met in the hospital, she used to call him Mr. Bruce. Thinking about it _almost_ makes her chuckle.

"Well, I have to get going now if there's nothing else you need me for today." The only thing she can think about right now— _that isn't somehow related to the mad clown_ —is going home, taking a shower and getting some sleep.

_'There's still plenty of time until night falls. At least, a few hours. I can get some sleep before meeting up with Ino... I guess it doesn't really matter what time it is. It was the middle of the day when he left the note and branch...'_

Tasha thinks of someone just seeing a mad clown scaling the side of a building with a cherry blossom branch in his mouth. If it was a different apartment and not hers being terrorized, it might've been funny to imagine. Unfortunately, she's the one going through this...

_'Well, he could've picked the lock and just opened the window to scare me, then locked the door on the way out...'_

She must be going mad to _almost laugh_ thinking of different ways he used to break into her home. What the hell's wrong with her?

"Oh, yeah... You're done for the day. I don't think there's anything left. The meeting went well, and you already had everything organized beforehand. I can't ask for more than that." They walk side-by-side towards the large lobby that leads to the entrance. The building is always so impressive, no matter how many times she sees it.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne"

A dark-skinned woman tears her eyes away from her computer screen and pushes up from her desk to greet the face of the company. Tasha doesn't know how Shayna can always appear so professional and courteous, especially with some of the snotty businessmen that come through the doors. A few don't have the manners to keep their sexist or racist comments to themselves, something the female employees discuss in the break room. God forbid a woman has a prominent position in a lucrative company, especially minorities at that. Tasha alone can't count the number of times someone's made an off-handed remark about being half-Asian. One can only imagine what Shayna goes through, but she always keeps her head held high and works hard. Ethnicity, gender, sexuality… None of that bullshit determines a person's worth or work ethic. Thankfully, Bruce doesn't take well to anyone discriminating his employees and

"Well- Actually Tasha, I was wondering... If you're having a hard time getting used to Gotham, maybe I could show you around?... Despite what people say, there are still plenty of good places around the city. Are you doing anything later?" Tasha's eyes widen at Bruce's offer. Is he asking as her boss, a friend, or something else? The whole situation makes her feel a little uncomfortable.

Most women would jump at the chance to spend time with the infamous billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. He's known for showing up to many high-profile events with multiple women on his arm. All gorgeous in their own right. Wherever he went, the beauties who tag along always have heads turning in their direction. The envy of most men... People rarely see him with the same one twice. Celebrities, dancers, actresses, models, heiresses... There are no limits for this man.

_'I don't like this or want people thinking I'm one of his groupies or trying to use him to get to the top... I've heard nothing about him doing this with the other employees... They're more than willing to gossip about the boss with each other, comparing what he's done for this or that person. I really don't need bullshit rumors spread about me.'_

Tasha arches a brow when he looks down at her expectantly. She realizes for the first time how much taller he is than her. With both of them standing straight, he's at least over a foot above her slight stature.

"Oh... Well, I already have plans with my friend, Ino. I'm sorry... Can we do it some other time?" The pinkette notices the disappointment on Bruce's face as she turns him down for tonight.

"I just thought I would offer... Maybe another day this week? When you're not busy?" Seeing his expression causes Tasha to feel guilty. It reminds her of a sad puppy-dog wanting attention or begging for something. He really isn't asking for much. Perhaps he just wants some company? It's not that big of a deal. Besides, this man's done so much for her...

"Sure. I guess that would be okay. I'll let you know."

Bruce smiles with satisfaction that she's not rejected the offer right off the bat. Holding the glass door open for her, they say short goodbyes as the pinkette leaves to head home.

* * *

Tasha groans as she unlocks the door to her apartment. After parting ways with Bruce, there's an extra weight added to her tired shoulders.

_'I guess I'll just get it done and over with... Well, it might be fun. There are plenty of places around the city I've never been to. This will be good for me.'_

Closing and securely locking the door, green eyes quickly scan around the room for anything out of place. The little gift the other day has brought on a reasonable amount of paranoia. The last thing she needs is another surprise popping out.

_'Everything looks just how I left it... Good.'_

Letting out a sigh of relief, the pinkette can't help wondering if she's going mad. There's no way that everything was a dream. The proof's in the top drawer of her dresser. She still doesn't understand the meaning of the branch or why he left it there at all. Does it have something to do with her hair? Some sort of ironic and sadistic joke? After all, he is a _Joker_. He clearly has a twisted sense of humor.

Deciding not to dwell on it for the time being, Tasha walks into her bedroom to grab a fresh pair of clothes from the dresser. Right now, a shower is _exactly_ what she needs. Something to wash away all the troubles, even for just a little while. The heat always soothes her tense muscles, helping them to relax. That's her go-to whenever things are difficult. It's a small, quiet space all to herself and she can sit there for hours if she wants to—or until the hot water runs out. The sound of the shower running blocks out the noises from the city and lulls her into a sense of comfort and security. Similar to being swaddled with a warm blanket.

_'There's still five hours until I'm supposed to meet Ino. If I shower quickly, maybe I can get four hours of sleep.'_

Her body and mind are both equally exhausted. Every night, she imagines waking up to a knife against her throat and a clown cackling as he looms over her, partially hidden in the shadows. The idea alone is making rest hard to come by. Being sleep-deprived is wearing her down, making it harder to think straight.

Lately, the pinkette can't help feeling like there's a pair of eyes on her... Watching everywhere she goes, following every single movement. The sensation causes her skin to prickle with goosebumps and shivers running down her spine. Day-after-day, that feeling grows to the point she swears someone's right up behind her, only to see nothing when she turns around. It went from slight paranoia to full-on panic that only seems to get worse as time goes on.

Is she just being delusional? Or perhaps that psychotic clown's trying to drive her nuts? Maybe a little of everything.

Walking into the bathroom and locking the door, Tasha tries ignoring everything that's eating at her. Tonight will be a pleasant break. Ino always knows how to have fun and make everyone laugh. The blonde has a way of brightening up a room and making people feel at ease. That's exactly what she needs right about now.

Turning on the shower, a slim hand reaches out to check the temperature. _Just right._.. Not too hot, not too cold. Pulling off her dress and undergarments, the pinkette absentmindedly tosses them to the floor and steps under the running water.

A groan pushes out as the warm water runs through her silky hair, trailing down the pinkette's tired body and helping her muscles loosen up. Yes, that always does the trick... Nothing's better than a nice shower and getting into bed after a long day's work.

" _Ahhh_..." If only the water really can wash away the problems in life. Green eyes watch the steam swirling around and dancing as it escapes from behind the curtain. She's transfixed by it, wishing it can be that easy to get out... To just disappear, and go wherever she wants without a care in the world. That's too easy though, right?

Shaking it off, she gets to work shampooing her hair, working through the long tresses. Part of her is glad she didn't cut it. For some reason, it just feels _right_ the way it is now. Rinsing out the suds, she quickly grabs the sponge to wash her body. The warmth and solitude almost cause her to lose track of her plans. Time is of the essence, and she wants to get as much sleep as possible, before heading out. If she shows up looking exhausted, Ino will just hit her with a barrage of questions and complaints. No one needs that, and certainly not her.

_'Knowing Ino, she'll drag me all over the city...'_

Sighing, there's no doubt that it'll be a long night. A long one, but fun.

Quickly rinsing off, Tasha reaches out for the towel from the railing. After turning the water off, she dries herself off and changes into a pair of shorts and a cami. All she wants at the moment is to just crawl into bed.

_'So tired... I need to set the alarm on my phone or I'll sleep all night.'_

* * *

The door to the apartment slowly creaks open. A man quietly enters, sliding a little tool back into his pocket. It only took him a few seconds to pick the lock and wasn't a soul in the halls leading up here.

_'Too easy...'_

The clown steps through the threshold and closes the door, trying to be as silent as possible. He doesn't want to cause a scene… _yet_.

_'I'll make a key when I get back. Should've just done that in the first place.'_

The orange glow from the evening filters through the windows, making everything still visible. Stalking across the living room, he wonders where the pinkette is in the apartment. _She's here_. He watched her return home a while ago.

Different scenarios run through his mind as dark eyes flicker back and forth, taking everything in around the apartment. The little ornaments, books, the comfy furniture. The couch really draws his attention. It looks soft and plush, somewhere he wouldn't mind kicking back. There's a coffee table right in front of it with a book lying open on the surface.

It's close to winter and chilly outside. All the windows will have frost on them soon. That never bothered her, and from the temperature in the apartment, it still doesn't. The heater was always broken in that old complex and no one ever fixed it. Glancing at the furniture, he imagines Sakura sprawled out across the couch, wrapped up in a thick throw. There would be a steamy cup of coffee with hazelnut creamer—her favorite—on the table. She'll be curled up in a ball, intently reading a book. Her toes wiggle when she laughs at a funny part, not caring what anyone else thinks.

The muscle in his cheek jumps at the thought, making his lip quirk up on the side. He's seen her like that before, back when the pinkette used to devour everything from the library. It's an image he enjoyed and despised because it meant her attention was elsewhere. There were times he stole books, coffee, and creamer, just to see her face light up at the gifts. It never took much to put her in a good mood.

" _Heh._ " The clown's mind shifts to a different scene. One of her in the kitchen, whistling a soft tune to herself. Lost in her own little world, making something to eat... She turns on her heel to grab a small container of seasoning, just to see him standing there.

Oh, the _scream_ she'll let out...

_'Hahahaaa...'_

Just thinking about her surprised expression alone is enough to get him _excited_.

_'Hmm... Nice place. No doubt the playboy had a hand in it.'_

Bruce Wayne's helping her in many ways. Joker did his research and knows what's going on. For someone like him, finding information is _easy_.

Thinking about the playboy sets his blood boiling. It's his fault Sakura left Gotham. If she didn't leave the country, he would have found out she's alive years ago... No one can hide anything from him in this city.

Seven… Seven _long_ years.

His ears perk up at the soft sounds of breathing and he follows them towards the bedroom. Well, there goes any chance of scaring the pinkette out of her skin in the kitchen...

Trudging across the floor, he glances around curiously, observing the surroundings. Every object, book, picture... Just a choice in decor can tell him more than anyone probably realizes. Each little detail tells its own story about who Sakura is now, what kind of woman she's grown into. It's like sneaking into someone's diary, trying to lift their secrets in a roundabout way.

The clown wants to know more about the stranger lying in the other room.

_'... Stranger...'_

No, Sakura's not a stranger... Tasha is. One that will be dealt with.

Rounding the corner from the living room, the door to the pinkette's bedroom is wide open. Part of him expected it to be closed and carefully locked. Maybe even barricaded, considering the way she's been acting the last few days. Going without sleep is making her careless. Is it because he hasn't shown up since that night in the hospital? Does she really think if he didn't come yet, then it won't happen?

Oh, how blissfully _wrong_ his little bunny is... Just because the clown hasn't revealed himself, that does _not_ mean he isn't there. Joker's _always_ there... He sees and hears everything. Nothing and _no one_ can escape him.

He stands in the doorway, silently observing the sleeping beauty. Sakura is laid out across the bed with a blanket barely covering her. Taking a few steps across the carpeted floor, his head shifts to the side, allowing his dark eyes to roam over the mattress, and the small body sprawled out on it. She appears to be sleeping... Wondering how deep it is, he coughs experimentally to check for a reaction.

_'Nothing... Kitty's knocked out cold.'_

Walking up next to the bed, he gazes down at the pinkette, studying her features carefully. For seven long years, all he had are memories from when they were younger. Now, she's an adult woman, and him, a hot-blooded man. They were different people back then.

Smacking his lips together, Joker pinches the tips of his leather glove, tugging it off his rough hand. They've become so rugged and calloused over the years... It's only getting worse as time goes on. Quietly, the clown lowers himself to the edge of the bed, next to the woman slumbering soundly. For some reason, he hopes she stays asleep for now. That way, he can stay there undisturbed for a little while. If she's awake, there will only be screaming and chaos...

While he thrives off chaos and initially hoped to scare the shit out of her, this little reprieve is a welcome change of pace. From observing the last few days— _in between the little rendezvous and games he's been playing with the mob bosses_ —he knows she's been staying on guard when night falls...

_'Hah. As if the time of day changes my plans...'_

It doesn't matter, day or night. Joker does as he pleases. After all, the first time he saw Sakura in seven years was right after robbing a bank in the middle of the day. The sight of her shocked him to the core... So much that he drove headfirst into the bus in front of him. If she didn't have such a _unique_ appearance, he could've assumed it was someone similar. However, no one else looks like her... Not with that hair or birthmark.

He thought it might've been another one of those pesky hallucinations. It's been a long time since he's seen one so _vividly_ , but they usually look the same. The pinkette was forever stuck at seventeen in his mind, the way she was when he last saw her. The one he spotted on 5th Ave was older, more mature and developed, wearing clothes he's never seen her in. That's how he knows it wasn't his imagination... He couldn't have come up with that sight on his own, and neither can his mind with its twisted fantasies.

It's like seeing a ghost. Nothing's shocked or surprised him in years. Not like _that_. There's no way Sakura could be casually strolling down the street in Gotham. It's impossible, doesn't make a lick of sense.

After realizing it really is her, hatred and resentment burned brighter than any flame he ever started before. All this time, she's been alive, and living somewhere else without even a second thought? Just moved on as if he never existed? Why didn't she return after what happened? Or at least try?

Many times after he set fire to the building they grew up in, he'd go back there, and replay memories of the two of them. It was the only way to deal with everything... Perhaps he never really coped with it, just rejected it altogether. He couldn't accept what happened. Not to him, not to Sakura, not to their lives... This city destroyed them in more ways than one.

_'Now this city is mine...'_

Despite the anger coursing through him, he just couldn't let go of the feelings harbored deep down in him from all those years ago. Part of him wanted to cut her up in the hospital bed and wait for the staff to see his artwork... to hear them scream in _terror_. For seven years, he suffered from guilt and agony that mixed into his madness, while she's living it up in Japan on Bruce Wayne's buck. There are plenty of games they could've played until her heart stopped... The same way he did at the sight of her blood all over the pavement.

Standing back in the shadows of the hospital room and watching the pinkette sleeping, something _changed_. Those old memories and feelings that should've been long-buried reared their ugly little heads— _mocking and laughing at him_. All the ideas of knives and setting the bed aflame suddenly disappeared... She looked so frail and weak hooked up to that IV, being pumped with all sorts of drugs she didn't need. _It bothered him._ The sight brought out a side he thought died a long time ago— _Jack_ —and it sent him _reeling_.

Tasha might be the name on the file, but the body in bed is still Sakura... _His Sakura_.

Why did she run? How could she? Didn't any of it mean shit to her? For years, Gotham became his playground. Extortion, murder, arson, kidnapping, robbery, racketeering... Name it, he's done it dozens of times without a second thought. He wants to show Gotham what it really is. He never hesitates to murder someone in cold blood. And yet... He can't bring himself to hurt her... _too much_.

Seeing the pinkette standing on that street reminded him of the genuine nature of humans. When the chips are down, they take off running and will cling to anyone or anything that will take care of them. She abandoned him to let some rich bastard take care of her. Wasn't he enough? Wasn't there any faith that he will take care of her? Didn't he just put his life on the line to get enough money to support them for a while?

Finding out that Bruce Wayne has been acting as her benefactor is _maddening_. She might as well have stabbed him with a knife in the back and chest at the same time. Most women will choose a billionaire pretty-boy over a disfigured madman that commits crimes for a living. _His_ Sakura isn't most women. She's supposed to be _different_... or at least he thought so.

Joker wanted to make her pay for the hell he endured all this time. The same way he's making Gotham suffer for what it did to them... What it turned him into. There's no denying his true nature. It's always been there, lying just beneath the surface and waiting to lash out. The city helped nurture the demon, then cries when the moment it reveals itself. They think they're better, but are all just as ugly on the inside, and he's more than happy to show them the reality of this world. The thought of Sakura becoming part of that is infuriating after all they experienced together. She knows the truth, just like he does. That she had that knowledge and still went through with it is enough to punish her for the rest of eternity.

As usual... Nothing is what it initially seems.

Sakura didn't run away or abandoned him... She didn't throw everything away for a comfortable lifestyle. _No_. All the memories were stolen from her. The fall took away everything that made her who she is... Her identity, their past and him. All in the blink of an eye. _Gone_...

Dark eyes gloss over her delicate face, watching as the little breaths escape her lips. Reaching out, his fingertips ghost along the soft skin of her cheek. The years apart have done wonders for her. The pinkette was a beauty back then, but now, she's just _breathtaking_...

Taking a chance, his calloused finger slowly grazes her lips, reveling in how they feel against his skin. It's been so long… too long. Part of him wants to wake her up, just to look into those green eyes one more time. _He missed them_. When she shifts in her sleep, he pulls his hand back quickly, curious to see what will happen.

Sakura grumbles something incoherent and rolls on to her side, closer towards him. Chuckling low, he wonders what kind of face she'll make if she wakes up with him staring down at her.

Looking at those pretty lips brings back memories of how soft they felt against his own. On his neck… chest… _scars_. The only person who never acted horrified by them is the woman sleeping pleasantly under his gaze. She was there when he 'received' them and didn't hesitate to kiss him while the blood was still pouring out of his face. He still remembers all the sensations to this day. The urge to have them again is overwhelming. _If only_...

Shifting on the bed, he leans closer... Close enough to feel her warm breath wash over his skin. The little blossom smells sweet, completely the opposite of himself. He's scarred up with a hard exterior and pungent smell of smoke and the aftermath of whatever weapons he recently used. She's soft and delicate, with a comforting floral scent. However, he knows there's a fire right beneath the surface that contradicts her appearance.

_'Perhaps with a push in the direction...'_

Reaching up, his fingers run through the silky pink locks spilled across the pillow. The urge to wrap it around his fist and pull her up against him is so tempting. He wants to have her… _again_.

Joker clenches his jaw, internally fighting against the instincts that drive him all these years he's come to rely on. Whenever and whatever he wants to do, he just does it. The only one gets in his way is the Batman, but that only makes everything fun… more _interesting_.

Right now, she's Natasha Romov... Not his Sakura. Not _yet_...

_'Ha, she doesn't even look like a Tasha... Must've been the playboy's idea to give her an Eastern European name. Fucking moron. That little hussy seems to have a thing for Russians.'_

Grumbling, the clown sits back and runs a hand through his faded green hair. Subconsciously, his tongue snakes over his bottom lip and prods at the scar that twists up on his cheek. Glancing over, his dark eyes catch sight of a cellphone on the nightstand, next to the bed. Unable to resist, the clown reaches over to snag it.

_'Let's see what our little kitty-cat's been up to.'_

Scanning through the text messages, his eyes flicker from the device back towards the sleeping woman. A grin curls into the scars, enjoying the little sneak peek into her life.

 _'Da-da-da_ _…_ _Ah. Playboy boss_ _… blondie… some nobodies... Here's something_ interesting _...'_

Information is power. Plans are easier to make when he knows exactly what he's dealing with.

_'So... Dollface is having a powwow with blondie tonight. Hmm? Sounds fun. Perhaps I can swing by after I'm done with my own little play-date with Gambol.'_

Looking out of the window, darkness is starting to fall. It's time to leave. According to the cellphone, Sakura's alarm will go off soon and there's still fun to be had throughout Gotham.

After all, he has to show Gambol his hand... After so _generously_ offering to take care of Batman for those mob fools for a small price, that shitty gangster tries pushing his buttons. Not only did he insult and threaten him, but also put out a hit. $500,000 dead, $1,000,000 alive.

_'Money, money, money. That's all these morons think about...'_

Gotham deserves a better class of criminal, and he'll give it to them.

Bolting up, Joker glances down at the pinkette with a grin. One way or another, he'll force Sakura to come out and play. She's somewhere in there, he just needs to draw it out of her. She still belongs to him, whether or not she remembers that.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small chain with a charm dangling from it. The cherry blossom charm she put on him all those years ago. Not a day goes by where it's not within reach. Rubbing the charm between his fingers, he looks at it wistfully before tossing it onto the mattress.

_'This is a start. It's only a straight for now... Can't expect a Royal Flush when the games just started.'_

A chuckle leaves his scarred lips as he places the phone back on the nightstand. He needs to go before he ends up staying. Treading across the plush carpet, the clown suddenly stops. Turning his head back, his eyes darken as they wander over the sleeping woman one more time.

_'Don't worry, Sakura... I'll save you... from yourself...'_

For now, there are other things he has to do. From the text messages, he already knows where she'll be later...

Now, it's time to visit little Gambol, and have a little talk about his grandma...

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEP.

Tasha rolls over, reaching for the phone to silence the obnoxious noise grating on the ears...

" _Dammit._ I feel like I only slept for five minutes... at most." It's already time to get up and start getting ready to go out with Ino. They're meeting up at a restaurant just a few blocks away.

"Shit... I really don't feel like getting up!" Kicking the blanket the rest of the way off, she groans and pushes herself up. Something cold sliding against her hand causes her to jump.

"What the hell is this?" Looking down at the mattress, a chain with a small ornament lies on the sheets. Tasha leans over, turning on the lamp from the nightstand.

Green eyes widen as she picks it up, holding it out towards the light. It's a chain with a cherry blossom charm. Staring intently, the pinkette bites her bottom lip and stares at little charm dangling between her dainty fingers.

"How did this get here?" Tasha studies it for a moment, letting it swing back and forth curiously as a sense of nostalgia washes over her.

"I-I feel like... I've seen this before... _Somewhere_..."

* * *

"Yo, Gambol. Somebody here for you." The crime boss looks up when one of his men calls out, drawing his attention away from a game of pool.

The diamond jewelry in his ear gleams in the dim light overhead, a fine piece of jewelry. Expensive, just like everything else he owns. A custom-made suit of the finest quality, leather shoes that cost an arm and a leg, a watch on his wrist that's worth more than what most men in Gotham bring home in a year... He had it all...

Gambol's a tall, dark-skinned man with extravagant tastes. Only the finest will do. The more money he brings in through the criminal organization, the better. Not only does he have his own expensive desires to cater to, but family as well. His grandmother hasn't been doing well recently, and the cost for decent care is like everything else in his life... _costly_. However, he'll spend any amount of money on her, since she's the woman who raised him. If his grandmother knew how the money's pouring in, she'd probably have a heart attack. As far as the older woman understands, he's the owner of a very lucrative business... Some things are better left unsaid.

Everything was going perfectly until those three men started messing up business. Jim Gordon, Harvey Dent, and worst of all... _The Batman_. Block by block, they're all moving into his territory and shutting it down. It's not only him who's at a loss. No... The Italians, Chinese, and Chechen's are as well.

They began negotiations on how to deal with this issue before they end up losing everything. It was during their last meeting together with their joint accountant, Lau, through a videoconference, revealed that he took the majority of their funds for 'safekeeping' from the police, and Batman. The damn Chinese mob boss won't let any of them know where the money's being kept. He claims it's too risky if anyone else knows, in case the police capture of one of them.

Gambol doesn't like that. Not at all. That money belongs to _all_ of them... If that two-faced accountant wants to, he can try to keep it all for himself. That won't happen. Something needs to be done about him.

It was during this meeting _the_ _freak_ showed up, with no warning and uninvited. Just waltzing into the building, after killing their security guards outside.

Right when Gambol saw the clown, it filled him with disgust. Everything about the man sets his radar off. The way he looks, the way he talks, the way he acts... That _thing_ has absolutely _no respect_. The crime bosses built their empires from fear _and_ respect. There are unspoken rules among men. It's understood where someone stands, and they're to act the part.

This man has no rules. He takes them, spits on 'em, then tosses them right out the window...

From his makeup to those grotesque scars and mannerisms, Gambol already hates the clown before he said a single word. This man isn't a gentleman or a gangster, just a scarred-up freak in a clown get-up.

To have the _nerve_ to invite himself to their meeting _and_ demand half of their empire in exchange for getting rid of the Batman?... As if he's capable of such a thing. None of his, Maroni's, or the Chechen's men have been able to do anything, yet this bozo thinks he can? And to demand _half_ of everything?! That's the part he just can't get over out of everything. No one's ever had the guts to say something so ridiculous in front of them without being shot.

On top of that, the clown played a sick trick on one of his men that involved slamming a pencil through his eye socket— _in front of everyone present_. No way. No deal. No one comes in Gambol's house to play games and gets away with it. He'll teach the clown some _respect_.

Before the meeting was over, Gambol announced the hit on the Joker's head. $500,000 dead and $1,000,000 alive, so he can teach him some manners. Since then, he made sure the word got out to anyone and everyone about his offer. Gangsters, hit-men, bounty hunters, the desperate... Anyone who can catch this freak. It doesn't matter who pulls it off, as long as it happens. God, he hopes someone can manage to bring him in alive. It'll be worth the million dollars... Every. Single. _Cent_.

"They said they've just killed the Joker." Gambol's dark eyes light up at the two men standing by the pool table.

_'Damn, I was hoping they'd bring him alive... This works too. Saves me some trouble. I would've liked to cut those scars back open.'_

"They brought the body..."

With a smirk, Gambol straightens his back. He stands tall as two of his men bring in a limp body wrapped up with trash bags into the room. A few stragglers trail in behind them, glancing around the room. They don't look like much. Probably some scumbags who got the jump on the clown. From the way they gaze around, seemingly impressed with the surroundings, they probably come from The Narrows or some other shit area.

_'I suppose these are the ones who finally did that FREAK in. Ha... How embarrassing for him.'_

The two men lay the body down on the pool table. Satisfaction soars through the crime boss as the black plastic bag is yanked back, revealing the clown's pallid face. He's dead, all right! Things are already looking up. The Joker's death will send a _very_ clear message to all... Perhaps they'll cut his scars open and hang his body from somewhere high in the city. A place where everyone can _see_ and know this is the fate of any man who dares _disrespect_ him. That'll send one hell of a message.

"So, dead? That's $500K." He can't wipe the smug expression off his face. Not that he wants to, either. This is a great victory for the 'family' and he can rub it in Maroni's face from now on. The Italian couldn't track down even a sliver of information about this freak.

"How about _alive_?"

Spinning on his heel, Gambol's eyes pop open when the Joker lunges from the pool table and grabs him. His heart stops from the cold blade against his mouth and the gloved hand wrapping around the back of his neck. His men standing by the table are on the floor with knives in their abdomen.

_'Fuck!'_

It all happens so fast, he barely comprehends what's going on. The men who came in with the body disarmed his gang members, holding guns to their heads and making them kneel on the ground.

"Wanna know how I got these _scars_?" The Joker says, nodding as if answering his own question. If it's even possible, he looks crazier than the last time... Gambol never expected something like _this_ to happen...

The clown's stringy hair is wilder, matching the manic glint in his terrible eyes. The makeup haphazardly smeared across his face makes him look even more frightening...

There are very few times that Gambol truly felt terrified, and this tops _all_ of them.

"My father was a drinker. And a _fiend_... And one night, he goes off _crazier_ than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself... He doesn't like tha _-t_." Gambol attempts to move, trying to get out of this maniac's grip, but he's much stronger than he looks.

"Not. One. _Bit_." Joker's dark eyes stare into his own, sending chills down his spine. Why is he telling him this? After every few words, the clown's tongue traces his bottom lip up to his scar, reminding him of a hungry fighting-dog licking his chops. This man's completely _insane_.

" _So_ , me watching... He takes the knife to her... _laughing_ while he does it." The mobster freezes, feeling the blade slowly inching towards the edge of his mouth.

"He turns to me, and he says, ' _Why so serious?_ ' He comes at _me_ with the knife. ' ** _WHY. SO. SERIOUS?"_** The blade's in the corner of his mouth. If the fear in the boss's eyes hasn't given him away, the small trembles throughout his body certainly do.

_'No! No! No! Someone has to stop this psycho!'_

"Let's put a _smile_ on that face!" The Joker cocks his head with a big smile, shaking Gambol to his core. " _Anddd..._ " The deranged clown's pitch-black eyes glance over towards one of the petrified men on his knees, gun pressed hard against his temple.

"Why so serious?"

The blade rips the side of Gambol's mouth, all the way up to his ear. Tearing through the muscles and tissue, straight to the bone. Blood pours out, dripping down on to the floor. The gangster's men close their eyes at the horrible sight.

Without a second glance, Joker drops Gambol's body, and it hits the floor with a sickening thud. Grabbing the rest of the black trash bag around his chest, he quickly tears it off, letting it fall to the ground next to the body on the floor.

" _Now_... Our operation is small, but there's _a lot_ of potential-" Looking around, the clown picks up one of the pool sticks. "-for _aggressive_ expansion. _So_ , which one of you _fine_ gentlemen would like to join our _team_?" Holding the pool stick in his hands, the men glance at each other in confusion.

"Oh, but there's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have..." He snaps it effortlessly, looking at each of the broken ends. " _Tryouts_..."

Deciding which side is sharper, he tosses it in the middle of the three men being held. The clown's goons let go, making them fall to their hands and knees. Looking up at each other, they know what the Joker intends for them to do.

Fight each other to the death. The last man standing has a chance of getting out of there alive, even if it means working for him.

Without a second glance, Joker strides towards the door, not caring in the least what position he just put them in or the result. None of it matters. This is all just a game.

"Make it _fast_."


	5. Cherry Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Glow593! Thank you so much!

Peering around the restaurant, Tasha's becoming agitated. Ten minutes and still no sign of her friend _anywhere_. This is an upscale establishment and not a place Ino typically opts for. She's the kind of woman that prefers clubs and bars, somewhere she can let loose to her heart's desire. If it's a meeting or work-related, the blonde beauty can be on her best behavior and act professionally. However, this has nothing to do with her job. When it's just the two of them, there's no holding back.

Sighing, Tasha checks her phone again. She shifts her jaw when the screen lights up, showing there aren't any missed calls or texts that might clue her in about what's going on. Didn't they just talk fifteen minutes ago? It's not like Ino to pull a no-show. Hopefully, everything's okay, and this is just a misunderstanding or traffic is holding her up.

_'Maybe, I should call her one more time?'_

"Miss Tasha?" A deep voice from behind causes the pinkette to freeze up. Spinning on her heel, green eyes pop open at the man standing there. She doesn't recognize this person, but he knows her name.

_'Oh, shit...'_

"I don't know if you remember me. Your blonde friend gave you my number? I didn't really have a chance to introduce myself. Haha..." Tasha's jaw drops in surprise. The man in front of her is _gorgeous_. Tall, eyes as dark as his hair, sun-kissed skin... His face doesn't possess the masculine features of Bruce Wayne or the Joker and is far more _delicate_... Feminine, some might even venture to say.

_'This must be the Korean guy Ino was talking about. She's right. What a beautiful man... That bitch!'_

This is all a setup. She should have known better, especially from the way Ino was gushing about him. When she suddenly wanted to meet out of nowhere, the pinkette thought nothing of it. Big mistake...

"I'm Hyeejin Choi... Well, you can just call me Jin. It's a lot easier." He laughs nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. This man seems anxious for some reason, and it's putting her on edge. How the hell can Ino send a complete stranger in her place? Is this some kind of joke?

"Okay, _Jin_... I don't know what Ino told you, but I was under the impression that she was meeting me here." Straight and to the point, not leaving any room for misunderstandings. A 'blind date' is the _last_ thing she needs at the moment with all that's going on. Ino has no clue, but still... Just because he's easy on the eyes, doesn't mean he's a good person. It's reckless and ignorant for her to do this. What if this guy is a serial killer or rapist? A con artist? She might think this is doing Tasha a favor by setting her up with someone good-looking, but it's _not_.

Looks can be _deceiving_.

"I guess we were _both_ misled by your friend tonight. Well, we're both already here and there's no point in wasting a table. Besides, we have _lots_ to talk about..." The smile on his face causes Tasha's brow to furrow, silently scrutinizing the man.

* * *

Laughter erupts from the table in the restaurant's corner. Patrons look on curiously at the source of the noise. This is an atmosphere where people are expected to keep the conversation to a modest volume, act mature, and hold back for the sake of appearances. A place for business associates to talk over a drink, where the wealthy come with their friends or acquaintances share a quiet meal...

Aside from the hushed voices conversing and clanking of glasses, soft music plays in the background. Dim lights hang low from the ceiling and lit candles give off a warm glow, setting the ambiance of the restaurant. The building and its clientele are just as extravagant as the one owned by Bruce Wayne, smack dab in the heart of the business district. It's an area to enjoy the comforts of the wealthy, giving off an air of elegance and class.

And yet...

The two people sitting in the corner don't exude any of those behaviors at all. Eyes from every part of the restaurant flicker towards the couple, glaring or watching out of curiosity at their odd behavior. People that come here know what's expected of them, understanding how to behave and have _manners_.

This isn't a bar or some club, but the young couple drinking and laughing don't seem to care. The two are completely oblivious to the expressions around the room and polite coughs from the patrons sitting nearby.

"Hahaha! You can't be serious? I don't believe it." Tasha can't remember the last time she laughed this much. It's a relief to have a temporary break from the constant sense of dread that's plagued her for over a week now.

"I'm being dead serious!... He punched me in the jaw for that one. Guess I deserved it, though..."

Taking another sip from her champagne glass, the pinkette realizes how sore her cheeks are from laughing. Maybe it's the drinks or company, but either way, the night is turning out better than she predicted. Although she doesn't appreciate Ino setting her up with a complete stranger, it didn't turn out all bad... At least they're in a public place and surrounded by people, in case anything happens. Even if this man is funny, she still has to be on guard. A few drinks shouldn't hurt. _Right?_ As long as the pinkette doesn't leave herself open and keeps a close eye on her glass, he won't be able to pull anything. If he's _that_ kind of person.

However, it's a refreshing change of pace...

Jin isn't just a beautiful man, but also relatively sharp and has interesting stories involving the clients he works with. As a boy, his family moved to Gotham from Seoul for his father's job. Despite just meeting, the man's quite open about himself, not holding back on the colorful tales and experiences he's had. Whether he's just trying to get the pinkette to let her guard down is another thing.

Swirling the champagne in her glass, she has a small smile on her face. It's nice to relax with someone in the city that isn't Ino or Bruce. There's a calm aura around the man across from her... He has a personality that draws others to him. It's strange. For the last few days, her nerves and senses were on edge from that clown, but he now seems like the furthest thing from her mind. Almost as if nothing can bother her right now. Not work, not the Joker, not even what might happen tomorrow.

Glancing down at the charm around her neck, the pinkette gingerly touches the cherry blossoms. Despite not knowing where it came from, she still put it on. It just feels _right_.

_'I feel like I'm forgetting something... Did I buy this when I was drunk with Ino last time we went out?'_

"That necklace is gorgeous... Is it a gift from someone?" Jin's dark eyes stare at the charm between her fingertips as she fiddles with it.

"I-I don't know. Can't remember, to be honest. I might've bought it on one of my _outings_ with Ino. Well, it doesn't matter." Tucking the cherry blossoms back into the front of her dress, she brushes off the thought.

_'Right, it doesn't matter. I have the feeling that it's inconsequential...'_

"Hmm... Interesting. Very _interesting_." Tasha arches a brow at him, wondering what he's muttering about. Flashing down at the small watch around her wrist and noticing the time, she lets out a surprised gasp. They've already been here for over _two_ _hours_...

_'What? It didn't even feel like we were here that long though... Maybe an hour tops..'_

"Hey, Jin... I hate to do this, but it's getting late and I have work in the morning. I had a great time talking to you, though." It's not a lie. The night really was enjoyable, even if it's something she typically wouldn't do. If someone set her up with a complete stranger, normally the pinkette apologizes for the misunderstanding, before storming off with every intention of tearing the perpetrator a new one. For some ungodly reason, something's telling her just to stay, to go through with it.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad you stayed. It was nice to talk to you this time, haha. Actually Tasha, would you maybe... I don't know... Want to do this again? It doesn't have to be a date or anything, but I really enjoyed this." The hopeful look on his face makes her chest tighten from the uncertainty and anxiety starting to gnaw at her. Does she _want_ to meet up with this person again? Even if they spent the last two hours talking, he's still a _stranger_...

"I'll think about it." Shifting his head to the side, he carefully observes her, causing the pinkette to squirm against the cushioned seat. Something about him makes her feel calm... _too calm_. It's unusual and so is he, even if the man is _quite_ charming.

Jin's eye gaze breaks off when he notices the young waitress serving them walk by, motioning her over with a wave of his hand.

"Excuse me, miss... Would you mind bringing the check? We're finished here and want to get going." The young brunette stares at him for a moment, like she's caught off guard. A sweet smile spreads across her face as she looks down at him, saying she'll be right back.

_'Strange... He must have that effect on people. Everyone I've seen him talk to so far seems completely at ease and smile like that... Like they're in some kind of daze or dream. That chick didn't even glance at me.'_

A waiter walks up to their table as Tasha finishes her glass of champagne, a small black book in hand. Gently setting it down on the table, he bows low, scurrying off in a hurry.

_'Did the waitress ask him to bring the check? Why didn't she come herself?'_

"I'll pay for my half." Tasha says, watching the back of the waiter until he disappears through the doors of the kitchen. The way he's acting seems strange. His actions were fast and didn't utter a single word to either of them when he brought the check. Their waitress had barely gone past two tables when he showed up.

"Don't worry about it, my treat. After all, I'm the one who asked you to stay..." Jin opens the book and his expression twists in confusion. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Tasha studies at his face, wondering what's wrong. Is it _that_ expensive?

"What's wrong? Did they give you the wrong bill or something?" Leaning over to get a better look, her brow furrows seeing the look on his face. Even if it's expensive, he shouldn't be reacting like that… Jin glances up at her, reaching his hand out to give her the book, a frown replacing the smile he's worn throughout the night.

Slim fingers grip the small black book as she leans back in her chair, sighing when she glances down at it. Green eyes widen at what she sees and quickly covers her mouth to stifle the shout trying to push its way out.

Tasha feels like she's going to be sick...

Instead of a bill, there's a playing card in its place. A white card with a devilish black Joker looking menacing, curly forked tail and all. Next to the figure are words typed out in bold black lettering.

**HAVING FUN?**

Grasping her chest, the pinkette can't breathe. The walls are closing in from reality crashing down on her... _hard_. This dread and panic coming back in full-force as she chokes out, trying to catch a breath through the lump forming in her throat. The room starts to spin, becoming a whirlwind of colors as green eyes stare wildly at the clown's calling card.

 _He's here_...

The Joker's here, in this restaurant... Watching her from somewhere nearby. That's the only explanation. Any fun or relaxation the night brought instantly vanishes, throwing the pinkette back into the black hole she's been drowning in for days.

" _Excuse me_... I think there might've been a _little_ mistake. I asked for the bill and one of the waiters gave me a playing card?" Jin stops the waitress from earlier who just walked by.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, sir." She swallows hard, looking down at the little black book. "...Someone's already paid the bill for your table." The brunette's uneasy, which is another blaring sign that this is _bad_. Shifting from one foot to the other, she's not displaying the same attitude from barely five minutes ago.

"What are you talking about? Someone paid our bill?... Well, I guess that's an unexpected treat. Haha! Where are they? I want to thank them _in person_... Maybe buy them a drink." Jin smacks his hand down on the table and laughs, not noticing the dreadful expression on the woman's face sitting across from him.

The waitress appears to relax from seeing the dark-haired man laughing and joking around, a complete difference from how she was just seconds before. A small chuckle passes her thin lips, watching Jin enjoying himself for getting out of paying for their dinner.

However, Tasha isn't laughing or smiling... or getting a goddamn kick out of this. Green eyes warily scan around the restaurant as she shifts in her seat, scrutinizing every face around them.

_''Joker's here somewhere. Has to be... Close enough that he knows what's going on. If someone brought this to us, he's probably in a spot where he can watch our reactions, otherwise, he wouldn't even bother... Where is that psychotic clown at?!'_

This is a perfect way to ruin a good night.

"I uh—I'm sorry, sir. I'm not sure who it was. I only saw it when I checked the system. They paid with cash, so there's no card information or name..." The woman gives a crooked smile, but Tasha isn't sure if she believes a word of it. Unless the sight of the card made her so uncomfortable, possibly knowing who it belongs to. "Well, enjoy the rest of your evening, and come again." With a nod of her head, the waitress rushes off.

"What a pleasant surprise. Someone probably saw us having a good time, and the mood must've rubbed off on them. _How_ _nice_... There are still some friendly people in this city, huh?" Jin smiles widely, showing off his straight, pearly teeth.

"Y-Yeah... _Good people_..." Tasha fidgets, unable to notice anyone who looks suspicious around them. Clown makeup would stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this. He must have taken it off to blend in, or has someone else watching for him. Those scars would have made him stand out alone, but then again... He's been known to use disguises from what Ino said.

"Hey. What's wrong? Your face is pale... Did you have too much to drink?" He reaches forward, placing his hand over hers on the table.

Tasha's eyes widen when an odd sensation washes over her. A strange warmth trails up the pinkette's arm from where their hands' touch. She freezes as it spreads throughout her body, shooting up towards her head.

_'What is going on?!'_

It feels like someone's hands are grasping the sides of her head and pressing down, pushing straight into her brain.

Face twisting in anger, she quickly tears her hand from under his. The pinkette jumps back in her seat, putting more distance between them in case he tries it again. Her eyes narrow in on him suspiciously. Something isn't right... Not at all.

"What the _hell_ did you just do, bastard?" His eyes shoot open in surprise at the sudden outburst, looking around like there's some other offender she's yelling at, instead of himself. Did she just imagine it? Is the paranoia from that stupid clown driving her to the brink and leaving her to dangle off the side? Maybe one drink too many? _No._ There's no mistaking what she felt.

"What did you say?" Jin seems confused and his brow furrows as he leans closer to the edge of the table. The only time throughout the night she didn't keep a close eye on him and _this_ happens. She was too busy looking around for the clown and left herself wide-open like a fool. Between the Joker and Jin, the former is far more of a threat.

_Right?_

"I'm leaving." Tasha pushes her chair back and bolts up, swinging her purse over her shoulder to leave. There's enough going on with that madman, and the _last_ thing she needs is another weirdo trying to mess with her.

"W-Wait! Tasha, just hold on for a second!" Jin quickly jumps up, running after the fuming pinkette to explain himself.

Only a few feet from the door, the pinkette slows down from hearing her name being yelled out. It's not clear _what_ he is or wants to do, but she doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Tasha suddenly stops, clicking her tongue, and hesitantly turns around. Part of her is curious about what he did and wants some answers, even if she has to demand them. There are a lot of strange people in this city with unusual abilities, and she wants no more surprises. Who knows if there's a delayed reaction? The same way poison takes time before the effects show. If he had the nerve to do something, she at least wants to know what it is. He's in a rush, trying to maneuver around the tables while ignoring the complaints and glares on his way to the open area of the entrance. Her green eyes widen from noticing something coming in her peripheral.

As Jin runs in her direction, a large bottle flies past his head and smashes against the wall behind him... Just barely inches away from crashing into his skull. The glass shatters with fragments raining down onto the hard floor, scattering everywhere. A patron who sees what happened lets out a piercing shriek, causing the people around to freak out. A wave of panic suddenly sweeps through the restaurant from the ones who witnessed the act and spreading to the others. They're acting like someone just fired off a gun at the ceiling. Freezing or jumping up out of their chairs... The low murmur from before turns into a resounding uproar, fear-stricken and confused.

Tasha spins on her heel, looking in the direction the bottle came from. Jin yipped in surprise, slipping on the smooth floor and falling back in shock.

"Who-Who the hell did that?!" His deep voice yells out, angry and embarrassed. Bolting up back to his feet, his head jerks around, looking back and forth to find the offender. Realizing the damage that could've happened if he moved any slower, rage spikes through him, demanding to know who'd done it.

Whispers and loud accusations fly around, questioning what kind of establishment this is, and asking what happened by those who hadn't seen what occurred. All the clamor is giving Tasha a headache. Her head was already spinning without all the commotion.

_'This is getting out of hand...'_

She already knows who did it. Among the patrons dining in the restaurant, the mad clown's mixed in somewhere.

_'That lunatic probably took his makeup off and is pretending to either be eating here or acting as a staff member... or is sitting on some perch, watching like a demented sadist. I don't know which one, but I'm not about to wait around to find out.'_

Jin's rooted to the spot with his chest puffed out, ready to fight. The pinkette shakes her head at the absurdity of it all. The man standing next to her wouldn't be making that face if he knew _who_ is messing with him.

Grabbing his hand, Tasha gives it a tug, pulling him through the doors of the restaurant. His expression turns from one of anger to shock as she leads him out towards the busy streets of Gotham.

"T-Tasha..." They scramble down the sidewalk and despite recklessly grabbing his hand, nothing happens. Not like earlier... They march in silence for a few blocks, neither mentioning what just played out.

_'That bottle could've cracked his skull... That's heavy glass, and it looked almost full. What the hell does that maniac think he's doing? And in front of everyone at that?!'_

She feels guilty, knowing this is partially her fault. Yes, it's the Joker who did it— _or one of his men_ —just to send a clear message. The only reason it even happened is that _she_ was there. If the pinkette hadn't stayed with Jin, perhaps nothing would've happened. Unless he's a target anyway, and it's just a coincidence.

_'Coincidence my ass... That's one hell of a coincidence. How did he even know I was there? Did he follow me? What does that psycho want? I... don't understand any of this...'_

She's trudging mindlessly, too wrapped up in her thoughts of the clown to care about him closely following along. Lost in her thoughts, Jin coughs loudly, trying to get her attention.

"Well... I guess this was an _interesting_ night." His awkward smile causes her to frown when they stop at a corner of the street.

"What's wrong?... Don't worry, I'm fine. They missed! This is Gotham, after all... Something exciting always happening. That's what keeps me here. This city has a way of keeping you on your toes." The carefree chuckle isn't reassuring, whatsoever. What does he know? If Jin knew who's behind this, he definitely wouldn't be laughing or smiling like that...

" _Jin_..." Hearing the way she says his name, he straightens up. "When we were sitting at the table, and you touched my hand... What did you do? I felt something weird... _And don't lie._ " Remembering the odd sensation that ran through her body and head, her headache worsens. Looking down, Tasha realizes she's still holding his hand. Dropping it, the headache abruptly stops the moment she breaks contact.

Jin's dark eyes study her for a few moments, saying nothing. Her brow furrows at his silence, becoming even more suspicious of him.

_'Rightfully so...'_

"Wow. I'm surprised you noticed. Usually, no one picks up anything. You're an _interesting_ woman, Tasha. I think I like you even more now..." A smile creeps over his features, making him look even more handsome in the streetlight.

"What the hell are you talking about? Answer my question." Every day is becoming more infuriating than the last. First an intrusive boss, a maniac clown, and now a creepy pretty-boy... No one has luck like her, that's for sure.

"...I didn't mean any harm." Holding his hands up to show his point, Jin cocks his head to the side, smiling in a way that even reaches his eyes. This seems amusing to him. "You see, I have the ability to calm people down... To put them at ease and make them _feel_ good by touching my hands to their skin. I've always had it. Signals go through my hands and spread through the body until it reaches the brain. It can release chemicals that make people feel certain _emotions_."

The pinkette stares at him blankly. This is one of the most absurd things she's ever heard. Right now, the Joker seems sane compared to this guy.

"You look like you don't believe me. I'm being honest. With these hands, I can send impulses through the human body and change the levels of endorphins, dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin in someone's brain. Here, I'll show you..."

Before she can move back, Jin grabs her hand, holding on tight. Tasha's eyes jerk open from a strange sensation running through her body. The worries weighing down her mind vanish and she suddenly feels light as a feather. Different emotions wash over the pinkette. Excitement, contentment, hopefulness, then one that hits her right in the gut... _arousal_.

"Knock that off! I get it now!" Tasha rips her hand away, stopping the sensations dead in their tracks. Without hesitating, she pulls her hand back, slapping him right across the face. Huffing, she glares at him for daring to pull something like _that_. Tasha can't believe he even did it, let alone that she hit him. It's not smart... They're alone together, late at night in Gotham of all places... and he can control people's emotions. What a dangerous ability...

"It's strange, though..." Jin glances back at her, talking away like there isn't a pulsing handprint on his face... as if she didn't just strike him. "No one has ever realized something was going on. Usually, if I touch someone, the emotions gradually happen and last for a little while... When I let go of you, they disappear. Not only that, but you noticed it right away... You're a strange one..." Long fingers graze his smooth chin as he hums, deep in thought.

"What nerve! The only one here who's strange is _you_. Don't do that to me again, or I'll cut those hands off!"

Jin looks back to the pinkette, and his dark eyes light up at the threat. "Don't take what I did to heart. I just sorted through the different emotions my ability can produce. If you felt something you didn't like, it wasn't intentional. Didn't exactly zero in on anything in particular... It seems you felt something uncomfortable... Sorry... That wasn't very _thoughtful_ of me. I was just trying to prove my point. It's kind of like flipping thought a bunch of random pictures. Sometimes, you come across something... _unpleasant_."

Tasha glares at him, unsure of what to make of anything. Every time she turns around, things seem to get more complicated and increasingly weirder.

"You know, I don't think I'm all that strange. Not in this city. There are people who can do _much_ crazier things. Besides, you're the one threatening to cut my hands off. Wouldn't that sound strange to most people?" He leans forward with a sly grin on his face, bringing himself down to her height. "Look, I only use it to make people feel better. We were having _such_ a pleasurable time until you saw the Joker's card. I just wanted you to keep enjoying yourself."

_'What did he just say?!'_

Tasha cranes her neck back at what she just heard, reaching up to cover her mouth in shock. He knew all along? Does he have something to do with that crazed clown? Is this all a set-up?

"Don't worry, I'm not in cahoots with him or anything. Everyone who lives in Gotham or watches the news knows _that card_. I just played along in front of the waitress and whoever might've been watching us."

_'I-I can't even think straight right now... I feel like my head will explode...'_

Jin strolls up and throws his arms around the trembling pinkette. She's too shocked to push him away, barely noticing the move.

"Look, I don't know what's going on or how you're involved with him, but don't worry. He's not the only one that knows his way around this city. I'm not scared of him. Besides, even though we just started to get to know each other tonight... I already like you... _a lot_." Large hands rub her back, putting Tasha at ease. He's using his ability to make her feel better.

It's... _nice_. Like everything will be _fine_... Maybe there is a way through this that doesn't have to end up with her going insane or being killed.

The pinkette says nothing as they stand there, allowing his gift to wash over her. Taking away all the anxiety and negative emotions that's been building up inside, threatening to spill over. It's a welcome reprieve from all the thoughts and worries plaguing her for days on end. For the first time since everything started with the Joker, she feels safe and secure... Like things really _will_ be all right...

* * *

Locking the door to the apartment, Tasha lets out an exasperated groan. What to do now? There are more questions than answers. Just when the pinkette _thinks_ she's figured something out, dozens of more confusing things always pop up, making her realize she really knows nothing...

_'Jin, Joker, Gotham, cherry blossoms, Sakura...'_

The thoughts swirling in her mind aren't making any sense. Reaching down, she pulls the chain out from the top of her dress. Green eyes roam over the small trinket, carefully taking in every detail.

There are far too many missing pieces of this puzzle, and the ones she has don't seem to fit together. Nothing's adding up unless she's just not looking at it from the right angle...

Thinking back to the hospital incident, the Joker mentioned multiple times about her running away. He even scoffed at her name, mocking it.

_'I wonder if I met him before my accident. He seems to know about me. Christ, I hope I didn't rip him off back in the day, and he's just fucking with me to get revenge or something. Petty prick.'_

Searching through the memories that are there, she shakes her head when it starts throbbing again. Many times in the past, she's tried to recall something... _anything_. The furthest back they go is waking up in the Gotham General, all wrapped up. As soon as the doctors discharged the pinkette, she was taken away from Gotham and never looked back.

_'Do I even want to remember? What if it's all just... terrible? The life I had before coming back was peaceful, for the most part. Boring, but peaceful. Now, everything's going to shit... What if knowing what happened all those years ago just ruins everything I have now? What if… I go there and can't come back? Can't return to the quiet life I had?'_

Throwing her purse onto the couch, Tasha can't help feeling like this city will be the end of her... and any bit of sanity she has left.

_'I want to go back to Japan. I never realized how good I had it over there... Stupidly complaining about things being boring. Now they're out of control. How ironic. Guess you should be careful what you wish for, huh?'_

Kicking off her heels, the pinkette doesn't bother changing as she saunters through the doorway to her bedroom. The pulsing headache's getting worse, and she just wants to go to sleep. Plopping down onto the soft mattress, she swings her legs up and lays back with her hands behind her head.

Green eyes glance up towards the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about all that's happened. There must be something that can be done... Sighing, she pulls her arm out from under her head. Dainty fingers reach down to grab the charm lying against her chest, gazing at it intently. There must be something...

Tasha's eyes widen as she stares at the cherry blossoms.

...

_"Here, Sakura. Daddy got this for you for your birthday. Do you like it" A man holds out the chain with the charm dangling from it to a small girl. He smiles brightly, his kind eyes giving off a warmth that makes her feel... safe._

_"I love it!... Eh… What is it?" With a goofy grin, the little pink-haired girl shifts her head to the side, staring at the small gift._

_The man chuckles, patting the girl's head and ruffling her pink locks. Tiny hands reach up to fix them as she sticks her bottom lip out, pouting. "Back home, we have trees that grow the most beautiful pink flowers near where I grew up... but the flowers only bloom for a short time. Everyone gathers together to watch the flowers and celebrate, even if it doesn't last long. Once it was over, we wait for the next time they blossom again. Every year they return."_

_The girl gazes up at him in amazement. Is there such a flower? There isn't anything like that around where they live..._

_"Even though they're gone for a long time, everyone would wait for them to come back... And when they returned, they always seemed more beautiful than the last time. That's what I named you after. When you were born and I saw your hair, it just seemed to fit so perfectly... Make sure you take care of this. I know I'm not able to get you many gifts, but when I saw this, I just couldn't help myself. Haha. Don't tell mommy though... She'll get angry. Let's keep this a secret just between us, ne?" He leans down and hugs the little girl, placing a kiss on the top of her head..._

_"Someday, I hope I'll be able to take you to see where I grew up. We have family over there, you know. Aunties, uncles, cousins... your grandparents. It's been so long since I've seen any of them. I'd like for them to meet you, Sakura... Japan is very different from this place."_

_..._

"Arghhh. What is this?!" Tasha squeezes her eyes closed tightly, a pained grimace twisting her features. The throbbing's getting worse, almost unbearable... Coming in waves as her jaw clenches tightly, gripping the charm in her palm hard enough to draw blood. The images just keep surfacing.

_..._

_"Sakura!" A young boy runs up to her, yelling out. She's sitting on the curb in front of a dilapidated building. He's a scruffy little thing, wearing old beat-up clothes. They look worn and probably haven't been cleaned in a while. There's a cut on his leg that's bleeding badly, running down into his black sock. Her eyes gloss over dark bruises littering his tan skin._

_The boy sprints over towards her, plopping down and sitting close enough that their arms touch. Leaning forward, she tries to look through the dirty blonde waves covering part of his face... Her eyes fly open at the shadow in the place where his face should have been..._

_He pulls out a small box with bandages and sighs, looking down at his leg. "I hate my dad. Sometimes I wish... that he would disappear already..."_

_The pinkette's jaw drops at his words. "You shouldn't talk like that!... Well... I guess I know how you feel, though..." She tears her gaze away from the boy, as a deep sadness radiates through her. It's hard, but she forces herself to look off into the distance. "My dad's dead. I wish it was Todd instead..."_

_"Just forget what I said, Sakura. Your face annoys me when you look like that." The kid scoots closer, elbowing her in the side._

_Turning towards him, the urge to smack the boy is tempting, until the sight of blood causes her to freeze. Pursing her lips, she snatches the box from his lap, and he doesn't move to stop her._

_"Hold on, let me help. You always make such a mess..."_

_..._

Tasha's head spins, but nothing lets up. Where is all this coming from? What is it? Memories from the past? After all these years, nothing has triggered anything to resurface. Now, all of a sudden, they're flooding in.

_'Is this because of Jin's ability? Maybe the charm?'_

The pinkette's skull will split open at any moment. As if the memories have a physical form and are filling her head up, ready to burst at the seams.

...

_The images shift to a teenager standing in her room, silently staring at something. A small door against the wall swings open as a person stoops down and crosses over. The guy steps over and straightens his back, pointing to the spot he just came through._

_"Ta-da! See? Now we can go back and forth, and no one will notice." He closes the small door, crossing his arms as he examines his handy work. "Look, you can barely notice the seams. I think I did a pretty damn good job if I say so myself. So... What do you think? Hmm?" He turns towards her expectantly. Once again, there's a shadow where his face should be._

_"This is great! I can't believe it... You did such an amazing job." Despite there being no face, the pinkette can_ feel _him grinning as she praises him._

_"Told you I'm good with my hands." Stepping closer, long arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. Leaning down to her height, he moves in trail his lips along the column of her neck. A slight tremble runs through her body at the small contact._

_"I—I already know. I'm the one who told you that..."_

_..._

Tasha's eyes spring open, staring up at the ceiling. Her lips part with small gasps, leaving the pinkette breathless... Tears run down her cheeks as she drops the charm and clutches her chest.

" _Enough_. I don't want to remember..."


	6. Shots Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Glow593

A silent figure sits on the rooftop of one of the tall buildings, looking down expectantly. A gloved hand slips down into the pocket of his purple pinstriped pants, fishing around for something. A cellphone emerges, his mouth cracking into a wide grin as he checks the time.

_'Any moment now...'_

Things are getting interesting now... _Very_ interesting.

The Batman recently returned from Hong Kong with Lau in tow. No surprise there... Just like he expected, that Chinese accountant's a _squealer_. After all, hadn't he _already_ told the crime bosses that he knew one when he saw it? They were warned but didn't listen... That was also predicted and kept in mind when forming his plan.

These fools are so _predictable_.

Despite the clown motif, Joker understands people, and how they work. What makes them _tick_. Can figure out his pawns and plans accordingly, taking every detail into account. Always a few steps ahead, while everyone else has a hard time even trying to figure out what path he might choose to take in the maze of his own creation.

It's _thrilling_ to watch their fear and confusion as they become lost, while he's high-up on his perch, laughing at their stupidity. The only thing better than that is drinking in their reactions when they realize he led them to a dead-end, not knowing how to get back, or where to turn from there.

Those mob fools are in deep shit, now that Lau's willing to spill everything to Gordon and Dent. All in exchange for immunity, protection, and of course, to keep the stolen money. Wasting no time, Dent has a nice, lengthy list of names— _courtesy of the accountant_ —and started rounding everyone up. Over five-hundred members from the local mob families... Good ol' RICO.

That's all it takes for those schmucks to take the clown up on his offer.

"HehahahhHAHAHA." Everything's playing out just as he predicted... _almost_.

Joker's smile fades as he chews the rough texture on the inside of his mouth, along where he'd been slit open all those years ago. There's one thing that hasn't gone his way. In moments like these, it's best to go with the punches as they come. A man has to be more-than-willing to go with the flow to get things done, even if they don't go as planned.

_'Damn woman...'_

Last week, he'd followed the pinkette into a restaurant, trying to get close enough without drawing attention. To blend in with every other moron there, he wiped off the greasepaint and used latex to cover his scars. _Easy_... Part of him enjoys walking around as another and knowing a single soul has no clue who he really is. A small joke that causes him to cackle at their ignorance.

...

To the other patrons, the clown looks like everyone else, so no one's suspicious. Words can't express how irritating it is having to dress like that. Uncomfortable and _bland_... The latter is the _last_ thing he is. Wearing a plain black suit, he used a temporary colored spray in his slicked-back hair, making it a dark shade of brown, instead of faded green. He can do what's needed, without causing a scene... Right away.

Good thing he licked his lips constantly, anyway... That's the only thing keeping the latex from falling off throughout the night.

Silently, he watches Sakura from a distance as she glides through the building, looking for her friend. He can't help appreciating how she looks in a dress, with her hair pinned up. Of course, he prefers it down, but either way is just fine...

Walking past a mirror on the wall, Joker stops to study his own reflection. Without hesitating, he can't resist laughing to himself at how _normal_ the get-up makes him look. How... _boring_.

Glancing back at the pinkette, an ugly little thought pops up... If their lives were different... is this how they'd _look_? Just a normal couple, getting dressed up to go out to dinner together? If things hadn't gone to shit, would they be sitting at one of these tables, like everyone else? Browsing through the menu, complaining about how much this place charges for a 6-ounce steak. Maybe having a glass or two of wine...

It doesn't matter now. Everything's garbage and their lives are anything but 'normal'. They're both strange and have always been that way. That's the way he likes it.

The blondie never shows up. Watching Sakura's expression, he can tell that she's fuming. It's only a matter of time before the pinkette becomes completely fed up, and just leaves... With him silently following behind, hidden in the shadows.

After his play date with Gambol, there's still room for more _fun_. It's not enough, he hasn't had his fill. That moron didn't put up a fight at all or at least make it more exciting. He was hoping for a struggle, a fight to the death. When people face the prospect of their own demise, the fight-or-flight response kicks in, leading to some interesting things to see. To the clown's utter disappointment, Gambol just froze, practically pissing himself. Hell, Joker even gave him one of the infamous scar stories to bide time for him to gather the balls to act. That still didn't help. People really show their true colors in their last moments.

Looking back at the mirror, ideas form in his head. A multitude of other ways to put this gaudy disguise to _good_ use. The possibilities... Perhaps he'll walk into her apartment after she gets back home. With the way he looks, it'll completely throw her through a loop. Chuckling to himself, he imagines her reaction to a seemingly ' _normal_ ' Joker showing up unannounced, singing, "Honey, I'm home!".

Gazing towards the pinkette, the laughter dies down. His brows pinch themselves together at what he sees. A tall man's talking to his visibly angry little bunny. After a few moments, the two sit down together at a table. They converse as a waitress strolls up to them, who quickly rushes off to get some drinks.

Agitated, he stalks over to a table closer to them to listen in on the conversation. Sakura won't remember what his face without the greasepaint or scars. It's doubtful she'd recognize him as the "Joker" with the way he's dressed up. To her, he'll appear like any other person in the restaurant. Despite that being in his favor at the moment, it still has him seething inside.

Sitting there quietly, he eavesdrops on every word they say... Every _obnoxious_ laugh.

What's the big idea? The text message said that blondie's supposed to be here, not this guy... The bastard hanging around at the hospital...

The longer Joker listens to the pinkette laughing, the angrier he's becoming. The twitching in his face goes into overdrive, as does the knee bouncing beneath the table. It's really getting under his skin. The Joker lets nothing get under his skin that isn't a blade... This guy really thinks he's funny, huh?

None of this is _fair_. Why is this trash able to sit there and have a good time with her, while he has to dress-up just to _watch_? Nothing's even remotely funny, so why is she laughing so damn much? The Joker knows what a bad joke when he hears it, and this is it.

A. Bad. Fucking. _Joke_.

_'Tch. Let's see how much they really like jokes...'_

After two hours of torturing his own ears, the clown has enough. There's only so much he can take before snapping. That he sat there all this time— _without_ _acting up—_ is a testament to his patience and unwavering determination. There's a back-up plan in case the pinkette stayed too long, or pulls something he doesn't like. One that's in the pocket of his suit jacket.

When he has a waiter take over his little greeting, his lips curl up into a sneer at the shithead's confusion. Sakura's pale face turns a lovely shade of pallid, ready to do a death-drop. She can do one, as long as it's on _him_.

Good... It's bad enough this guy is taking up her time, but Joker's not one to be outdone... _by anyone_. The clown wants to make sure she doesn't forget who's watching, that she isn't alone. There's no room for this person to get in between them.

Joker's a greedy man with certain things, and this is one of them. He's never been the kind who liked to share, and that isn't about to change...

After seeing Sakura's reaction, the scum sitting across the table has the balls to put his hand on top of hers. It takes everything in the Joker to not pull out the handgun in his waistband and blow his brains out. If the pinkette hadn't pulled away, _he_ _would've_. The clown's an excellent shot and won't miss. It doesn't matter if it's in front of all these people. He's done worse.

_Much worse._

Sakura jumps up angrily to leave, and right away, "Jin" chases after her like a little puppy-dog. It's one of the most pathetic displays the human eye could ever witness.

Without hesitating, he grabs the bottle of liquor—the waitress _so_ generously brought to his table—and launches it across the room, trying to smash the guy's skull in. That'll teach him a lesson...

The bottle misses by a _hair_ , and he yells, looking around for the culprit. Joker lifts a menu, pretending to be scanning it while cackling to himself. How clueless... The people around the restaurant start freaking out and it's _hilarious_.

To his unbridled anger _and_ surprise, Sakura grabs Jin's hand, and they leave together. It seems she's just as stubborn as ever, hasn't learned her lesson the first time around. That'll be rectified in due time.

Working his jaw in agitation, he bolts up and follows them from a distance, debating on ending their 'little date' himself...

...

That happened a week ago, and since then, the two met up once more. It's infuriating... What the hell is she _thinking_? Is Sakura's fear of him driving her into the arms of another man? No, that won't happen...

_He'll make sure of it._

There's only one reason that man, _Jin_ , isn't dead yet. He wants to observe the situation before making a move.

There's so much to do... Sakura, the mob, the police, Dent, Gotham... _the Batman_... Things are getting very _interesting_. This will be the most fun he's had in a while. Nothing's better than a challenge and the chase.

"Hahaha!" If Sakura wants a flush so _badly_ , then he'll show his hand. The chips are all in his corner...

Two men in uniform and an older woman exit the building he's staking out. The smile on his face tugs at his scars, watching them walking towards the street. Janet Surillo, the County Court Judge... The one presiding over the massive case against the mob. 549 criminals all at once. To have a hearing with even a fifth in one courtroom is ridiculous, but who doesn't love a shit-show?

Surillo's arguing with the men as she opens the door to her car. One of them hands her an envelope that she impatiently snatches, climbing in. The two scurry off and jump into their own car. These are the moments he thrives off of. When life is at its most unpredictable and having a front-row seat to sit back and watch it all unfold.

"And. Here. We. _Go_ …" Joker raises his hands, moving them around like a conductor as the car explodes, bursting into flames. Playing cards fly out in every direction of the wreckage, fluttering all over the ground.

"HAHAHAWOOHAHAA!"

* * *

Bruce sits in silence when Alfred comes in through the door. The older man carries in a tray of food, despite knowing he's not hungry. How can he be at a time like this?

"Master Bruce, you need to eat something. At least to keep up your strength." The Englishman gazes down at him, always trying his best to take care of the young master. There isn't a time in Bruce's life that Alfred hasn't been there, encouraging and believing in him. Saying the things that need to be said, no matter how brutally honest.

They're staying in a penthouse for the time being. It feels strange not being in Wayne Manor, even after all this time. Alfred almost seems like an addition to the old place, rarely leaving unless there are errands to run. After Ra's al Ghul's men burned down the mansion last year, there was no choice but to relocate for the time being. Somewhere close to the heart of Gotham, just until the manor's finished being rebuilt.

"Sorry Alfred... I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment."

Things have escalated so quickly... The Joker's completely out of control. Before, the clown was mostly been ripping off mobsters and causing havoc, but never to this degree...

The maniac videotaped one of the men impersonating as Batman and murdered him, hanging his body outside a building. The tape is broadcast on every media outlet. The clown promised to kill innocent people every day until Batman turns himself in to the police. This is causing another wave of panic to spread all across Gotham, just as the psychopath intended. He seems to thrive from the chaos and destruction he causes. A true sociopath... There's no rhyme or reason to the acts he commits. It's all just... _madness_.

Running a hand through his dark hair, the dilemma at hand is weighing down on him hard. Will he throw everything away to reveal himself as Batman, or let the clown continue his rampage throughout the city?

Despite his best efforts, Bruce hasn't been able to track down the Joker or prevent any of his plans. Unlike most criminals, this man's completely out of the box. He doesn't think or act like a normal person. Too unpredictable... His _games_ are so unorthodox that it leaves everyone at a loss. How can he stop such a force, if there's no way of even finding him?

Traces of DNA had been found on a Joker card left at the scene of one of his crimes. Bruce and Gordon thought they finally had a breakthrough in finding out the Joker's true identity. After sending it to a lab for testing, three sets of DNA came up. Judge Janet Surillo, Commissioner Gillian Loeb, and Harvey Dent's. The clue they found was planted. The Joker _wants_ them to find it, to announce who his next victims will be.

All three people are involved in the upcoming trial involving the mobsters outed by Lau. Judge Surillo's car was blown up and Commissioner Loeb died from poisoning... All part of the clown's plan. The only one left now is Harvey Dent.

Bruce clenches his fists. He'll do everything in his power to keep Dent alive. That man is the hero Gotham needs right now. A symbol of light and order in these dark, chaotic times... He can't allow the Joker to keep having his way. There _has_ to be something he can do.

Right now, it seems like the only way to stop the clown is to reveal himself as Batman... All the blood spilled from the Joker's madness is splattering onto his hands the longer he sits here.

Leaning his head back against the chair, it doesn't seem like much of a choice anymore. They're all being backed into a corner by a madman. He needs to keep everyone safe. Dent, Gordon, Rachel, Alfred, Tasha, the innocent lives being killed at every turn...

The Joker's trying to make the city as ugly and mad as he is. Gotham needs the hero it deserves, even if it's not himself...

* * *

Tasha sighs, walking through the entrance of a brightly lit building. She's already regretting that she even agreed to this.

Ino had called a few hours ago, insisting on meeting up. She must have felt bad about tricking the pinkette into going out to dinner with Jin... after she got chewed out.

_'Damn... Dragging me out here. I don't even like going to places like this...'_

It's so loud inside the club, the base reverberating off of the walls. Crowded from one end to the other with people dancing or hanging around the bar, having their fill. Laughing, yelling, drinking... Giving her a goddamn _headache_.

Sliding through the partygoers, Tasha growls in agitation, trying to push past the bodies dancing around her. The bar is in the middle of it all. That's where Ino says she'll be.

_'Of fucking course... The one spot in the whole damn place it'll be a pain in the ass to get to.'_

Just barely making it through the throng of people, she spots Ino on a stool, talking animatedly to the man sitting beside her.

_'Jin!'_

Since going out to dinner last week, they met up once. Going out to a coffee shop and walking around the city for a few hours. Nothing serious. The pinkette's able to relax around him, and his ability causes her to feel better about all the craziness going on. Not only that, but he has information... _lots of it_. He has lots to say about what's been going on around Gotham in the _underground_ and knows things about the Joker that Tasha had no clue about. The crimes he's committed, the constant war with the authority and mafia, the unusual alliance he made with the latter, despite robbing them so many times... All she knew was a few details from the newspapers, but that's the extent of it.

Jin has an older brother who works for the District Attorney, Harvey Dent, and was a part of the Gotham City Police Department, before transferring over. Hearing about the clown from the perspective of someone who's lived here for years and knows more about the criminal activity going on is very... _interesting_.

Tasha met with him, hoping to find out all that she can without saying too much on her part. Jin sees there's a connection between her and the Joker, after what happened in the restaurant, but that's all she's willing to tell him. There's no need to bring up the notes, the branch, the eyes following her every move... Undoubtedly, he probably senses there's much more to the story, but he hasn't pushed any further, to her relief. Multiple times, he's extended the offer of protection or to get the authorities involved, namely his brother, just to be turned down. She only wants information. Nothing else... No matter how much he goes into lengthy detail about how dangerous it is to be on the radar of a criminal like The Joker. That she should go into protective custody for her own sake...

Tasha refuses. Part of her knows that getting the authorities involved will only make things worse. Hearing how easily they can be bought doesn't help either... Aside from that, if the Joker _really_ wants to find her, there's no stopping it... Something in the pinkette's gut tells her it's true. If the city's top officials are being picked off under the GCPD's protection, then what chance does _she_ really have? That little fact is something Jin can't argue with.

With the threat looming overhead after what's been happening, the police will focus their time and manpower on preserving the top brass of the city. No one wants to waste their efforts on a nobody like her. The note the clown left promises a terrible fate for anyone who becomes involved. The last thing she wants is to be the cause for any needless deaths if someone comes to her aid.

 _'Maybe he's right... It's not like I can just sit around and wait for him to pick me off, but I really don't know what I_ can _do.'_

Despite knowing something's going on with the Joker, Jin doesn't seem to be concerned about anything happening to himself. Not in the slightest. Most people will run for the hills just at the mention of that maniac's name, especially after the string of murders and crimes going on. Every day, these terrible incidents are escalating. If it's not the clown himself, it's his followers or copycats pulling some shit. People can tell the difference right away, between the real deal, and fools trying to follow in his footsteps. The _details_ of the crimes and the scenes themselves make that painfully clear.

It's strange being around Jin... Like a breath of fresh air, after practically suffocating in a smog of pollution. When they hung out together the last time, Tasha can't deny it's a nice change of pace, even if she has ulterior motives behind this. He might too, but if there are any ideas of getting more out of this than friendship, the man's shit out of luck. The pinkette doesn't want a boyfriend or a lover... There's enough going on without the extra stress. His ability is the only thing that helps with the anxiety and paranoia. Day after day of going through it, not being able to sleep properly, she's slowly starting to lose her mind. Never knowing when or where the clown will pop out of his box next.

It might be selfish for wanting to use his ability to get a reprieve from the chaotic feelings and thoughts swirling around her head. Despite that, she can't find it in herself to stop the desperate need for some normalcy. To just go back to feeling like a regular human being... His gift grants her that sensation, makes her feel like everything will be okay. That she _can_ do this.

There has more to it than he's letting on. She just can't shake the feeling... Both times the pinkette spent time with Jin and left, something tugs on her mind, urging her to reach back out to him. Telling Tasha that she doesn't really want to leave and tries egging her on to meet with him again. That his company is all she really needs and desires.

_'I wonder if he... can influence thoughts too? Unless I'm just really that desperate for a connection with someone who might understand what's going on... or the Joker really is driving me insane. Maybe it's a mix of all the above? Either way, I need to be careful.'_

Despite the troublesome suspicions and worries, Jin seems to be kind mostly and is pretty funny. No one has made her laugh the way he has in a long time. Always excitedly telling colorful stories about clients and jobs, where he uses his gift to make money, which is smart. If you have it, might as well use it. Right? It's similar in a sense to the way her ability to learn other languages easily helps to find work for companies as an interpreter.

_'If you're good at something, never do it for free...'_

Tasha furrows her brow at the thought. That isn't something she'd say...

_'Where have I heard that before? Maybe a movie or something... Ino? Bruce? I can't remember...'_

Walking up to the bar, Tasha quickly hops up on the only free stool available near her friends. Of course, it just _has_ to be next to Jin, with Ino on his other side. That leaves him smack-dab in the middle of them. With a smile, he turns towards the pinkette when she shifts on the seat, leaning her elbows against the smooth surface of the bar in front of them.

"Tasha! I'm glad you came-"

"Finally! I wasn't sure if you were coming or not! Sorry girl, but we already started without you." Ino raises her glass with a wolfish grin. Smacking her hand down on the counter, she noisily calls the bartender over to order another round of drinks. Her cheeks are already a pretty shade of pink, completely flush from the alcohol.

_'Yeah... They sure started without me. That's fine. I'm not a big drinker, anyway. If they're already drunk, that just means Ino won't push me as much.'_

"Come on, guys... Let's have some fun tonight!" The bartender places shot glasses in front of each of them, giving the blonde a crooked smile, watching her bouncing animatedly in her seat at the fresh set of rounds. The pinkette cocks a brow in distaste, noticing the man staring at Ino's chest intently as it jerks around with every movement. She's always been _generously_ endowed and damn well knows it.

Tasha shakes her head, looking down at the small glass uncertainly. She isn't sure if she wants something so _strong_. The harsh scent causes her nose to crinkle up, the smell alone clearing up her sinuses. Getting shit-faced at a club's not necessarily her idea of fun... but it's understood there'll be some drinking involved when she reluctantly accepted the invitation.

Glancing over at the two sitting next to her, they pick up their glasses and toss them back effortlessly. Jin turns to the side, looking at her expectantly. His handsome features are colored with the same pink hue as Ino's from the liquor he's been enjoying before she even arrived.

Sighing, Tasha swallows hard, hesitantly raising the drink. With a shrug, she throws caution to the wind, tossing it back in one go. The harsh liquor burns a trail along her throat. Heat pools in her stomach as it makes its way down.

"Ughhh, that tastes like shit..." The pinkette grimaces, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Smacking the glass down against the bar, she coughs out in disgust.

" _Of course!_ That's not the point though. It's the _results_ you want. Besides, nothing good for you ever tastes great, and the things that always taste like shit. Hahaha!" Ino giggles heartily, waving the bartender over for more drinks.

With a low chuckle, Jin leans in close to the pinkette. "Boy, your friend's a handful... Isn't she? A one-woman party all on her own."

Tasha grins as another shot's poured into her glass. Maybe Ino has the right idea... It's okay to let go once in a while and enjoy life. Right? With the two of them here, can't she just drop everything for at least one night?

* * *

"Like-Like I was _saying_. He's so busy at work, _all the_ _time_... It's boring. Can't he see that I'm more exciting than that shit?" Ino jabbers on, her hand swaying back and forth, gripping the glass tightly.

They all took a few more shots, without a single care. Something that Tasha normally _wouldn't_ do and definitely over her limit. Soon, the music is nothing more than buzzing in the background.

"You know what, guys? I-I feel like _dancing_... Best time to do it is when you're drunk!" Tasha reaches out to stop her, but it's too late. Sliding off from the stool onto unsteady feet, the blonde glides off, prancing into the group of people.

"Wow. She's _completely_ wasted..." Jin chuckles as they watch Ino starting to dance, twirling around and throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, she's always like that." The pinkette sighs, putting the glass back onto the bar. Licking her lips, it just might've been one shot too many as her head lulls to the side. This is exactly what happens when she lets other people influence the decisions she makes. Getting drunk wasn't part of the plan for the night... She was just going to have a drink or two, at most.

"O-Oh... Well, _then_... That guy, Sai, really has his work cut out for him. Huh? She's a lot of fun. Just a bit much all at one time, haha..." Grabbing another drink, Tasha notices he's taking his time with this one.

They sit in silence, watching the people around the bar drinking and dancing around, having a good time. Despite the place being completely crowded, the pinkette feels separated from all of it, like she isn't even a part of this.

_'Why is it always this way? No matter what I do, it's the same…'_

Tasha's eyes fly open when a hand rests on top of hers against the surface of the bar. Craning her neck back to glare at the man next to her, his dark eyes studying her intently, making the pinkette feel uncomfortable. What the hell is he doing?

"Sakura, I have to tell you something..."

The pinkette slowly nods, wondering what he's up to. Usually, he just says whatever's on his mind.

"Wait- What did you just call me?!" Her stomach lurches when it dawns on her. The memories resurfacing brought that name up constantly. Even if she ignores it, tries to deny it completely... That's her _real_ name. Something deep down just confirms it, telling her that it's true...

It _has_ to be. That's the only thing that makes sense. It's not like she'd recall someone else's memories. Whatever happened in the past is the past. She doesn't want it to affect this current life. The only problem is that the past is now calling, and there's no other choice but to answer. If only there's a way to turn it off... But that's just asking for _too much_.

Jin shifts on the stool, turning to face her. The way he's acting is only making her anxiety worse than it already is. He holds her hand tight like she'll try to run off, even when the pinkette tries to pull away. The serious expression on his face makes everything feel uneasy. Whatever he wants to say, she doesn't really want to hear it.

"I know more about you then I let on... I know what happened when you fell... How you lost everything. I—We knew each other. Very well, actually... Right now, you probably don't remember, but maybe someday you will." Jin grabs her other hand, keeping them between his own. The pinkette's so surprised by what just came from his mouth, she barely registers the small action... How could he possibly know? She's too stunned, staring at him in disbelief. Her mind goes blank, unable to string together anything coherent. Everything going on around her suddenly melts away into the background. Nothing's real anymore as she slowly sinks into a daze.

Tasha's at a loss for words. This doesn't make any sense _. Not at all_. If only she can think straight, maybe... _No_. This has to be some kind of joke or con. The pinkette's face twists into a grimace, trying to stop the room from spinning around her. Sucking in a sharp breath, her eyes dart from Jin's face towards the bar, not knowing what to do. This is completely unexpected. If anything, she thought he would say he likes her— _again_ —but that's already been said... A few times.

"What? H-How? Did we go to school together or something? That happened back when I was seventeen..." Despite trying to reject the past and everything that comes with it, the budding curiosity's too tempting. Perhaps this man possesses a missing piece of the puzzle that can answer for all the things happening.

_'Maybe he can tell me if I pissed off the Joker off or something...'_

"Well... We grew up together... After my family moved here from Seoul, we lived in an apartment in The Narrows... right next to yours. We used to hang out all the time, even as kids..." His head cocks to the side, as a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"I, uh... I even built a door between our rooms." Dark eyes shift away, embarrassed. He lets go to scratch the back of his head nervously.

 _'No way... How could he know about that? It's impossible_ _... unless that's true.'_

The pinkette's about to fall from the stool as she sways, the only thing keeping her in place is the large hands clamping down on hers. That can't be true... Is she just _that_ drunk, or maybe this is some weird-ass dream? Perhaps she's imagining things?

The faceless boy... Can that _really_ be Jin? Is he the kid that she grew up with? The one who built the door between their rooms? All the pinkette really know for sure that her name's Sakura, and she grew up in some shoddy apartment in a poor area, likely The Narrows... The charm's a birthday present from her father before he died. There are more pieces missing that need to be found, despite not wanting to. Even if she doesn't go looking for them, they're finding their way back, anyway.

An odd sensation spreads through her... Edging its way into the pinkette's mind. Telling the small woman things in a soft whisper, revealing all the truths that she secretly desires. That everything coming from that man's mouth is facts she can no longer deny, even if she tries. Not only is everything as he says, but that she's _thankful_ to finally have the stray pieces handed over so _willingly_. Everything will be okay. She just has to trust him.

The corner of her mouth tugs up into a grin, almost like it's attached to a string as she stares at him. Yes... This is what's been missing all this time. Right? After all, the memories only started coming back the moment she met him.

"Everything... Everything makes sense now... You're the person I'm looking for. I _understand_ now..." Small hands tremble in his larger ones as relief washes over her. Originally, she didn't want to remember any of it, but after hearing what he said, everything's so incredibly close to being complete. Maybe the past doesn't have to change everything... She can still be the person she is now, just with a little extra... Only a few memories resurfaced, but it's more than enough and now she has a face to add, instead of a dark shadow.

_'My mind's telling me this is right, but something still feels... off. Is it because I'm drunk?'_

"I know, _I know_. It's a lot at one time, but we can take it nice and _slow_ as you get them back. There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere... When I first saw you, I wanted to tell you so badly, but it didn't feel like the right time. Didn't want it to be overwhelming, but I just _knew_... You're definitely the Sakura Haruno I grew up with." His bright smile's reassuring, telling her everything will be all right.

_'Sakura Haruno, huh? That'll take some time getting used to...'_

Long arms wrap around her waist, pulling the pinkette closer into a hug. It's the most comforting thing in the world at the moment. _Safe and secure_. Just under the surface is everything she's been looking for. All the answers to the questions plaguing her for the last seven years are right here. Who she _really_ is and what happened... and this man has them _all_. She doesn't have to be a blank slate anymore. One with no past, no true identity, nothing to grasp onto. Bruce always dodges everything or says he has no idea. It's frustrating, but after a while, she just let it go. Molded into the new person she was being pushed towards. There weren't many other options.

A shout from the back of the bar causes them both to jump on their stools. Sakura's eyes pop open at a loud bang in the same direction. The music's still playing as loud as ever, but there's a thunderous cracking sound overhead. Pushing off from the chest leaning into her, the pinkette cranes her neck back to see what's going on.

_'Something's wrong... Very wrong. I can just feel it in the pit of my stomach and it's not just the liquor...'_

Shrill screams ring through the building as the sounds assaulting Sakura's ears finally register in her brain. Her jaw drops when realization hits like a ton of bricks. The haze quickly dissipates, like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on the pinkette, trying to sober her up as panic sets in.

_'Gunshots!'_

Some partygoers dancing haven't realized the sound isn't part of the music playing, still swaying and twirling. Looking in the direction of the noise, her eyes narrow when something dark sprays up in the air. Ear-piercing shouts and screeches fill the space and people start running. Terror sweeps over the rest of the club when bodies start falling, covered in blood and bullet wounds.

_"Fuck!"_

Sakura freezes in shock, not even noticing the hand latching onto her sleeve. Someone's trying to pull her attention away from the scene unfolding in the back of the building, but no one's upstairs in her head. When fingers slap hard against her cheek, she finally wakes up, realizing what's actually going on. This isn't some screwed-up dream like she hopes. Jin tears the pinkette off of the stool to get them to safety—if there is such a thing.

Right after he smacks Sakura and rips her from the seat, the shot glass right in front of him shatters as a bullet pierces through it. The two scream in shock, it only being a few inches away from either of them being shot down.

"Holy shit!" Yanking her along, they try running towards the exit t becoming congested with dozens of people trying to escape. Screaming, crying, shoving... Everyone's desperate to save themselves from the madman unloading into the crowd.

Looking around wildly, Ino's nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, the blonde has already gotten out. Sakura turns to look back, gasping out at the sight. A handful of men wearing clown masks come in through the back door with guns in their hands. One by one they pick people off and shooting those who are still alive on the floor.

"We need to get out of here! Those maniacs are going to kill everyone!" Jin yells, trying to be heard over the music still playing. Grabbing onto her tightly, he aggressively shoves through the throng of people crying and screaming, trying to escape with their lives. Getting out of here in one piece almost seems impossible.

Sakura's elbowed and whacked as people push their way through. They barely making it toward the front when the gunmen unload on those in the back of the crowd who are trying to escape through the door.

A redhead grips onto the pinkette's dress in the panic, her eyes wide and shaking. She's clinging to anything nearby in desperation, hoping it'll bring her to safety. Turning to see what's pulling her down, Sakura shrieks when the woman hanging off of her is hit in the head by a stray bullet, the blood showering everyone too close.

The pinkette squeezed her eyes shut as the warm liquid sprays across her pale face and neck. She refuses to open them, afraid of what she'll see when a limp body falls against her, sliding onto the floor. Trembling like a leaf, the front of her dress is covered in red splatters. She sucks in a harsh breath, needing to force oxygen into her lungs from being crushed by the weight bearing down on her from every direction. Everything's happening too fast... Trying to block out the wet sensation soaking through the fabric onto her skin. They have to get out of there before those psychos end up killing everyone. People around them don't hesitate to step on or over each other and the bodies on the floor as they push forward, desperate to save themselves.

The bullet that pierced the redhead's skull was only been inches away... Is it an accident or was that meant her? It's clear who's behind this. So... Did he decide to stop with the games and finally kill her? Why now and not before? When he already knows exactly where she lives? Maybe doing it in such a public space excites the clown too much. He seems to enjoy having everyone know it's him committing such heinous acts.

"Hahh! _Christ!_ " Only a _few inches_ and it could've been her with a bullet in the head... Just knowing that is bringing on a full-blown panic attack. The pounding in her chest gets louder by the second, close to drowning out all the screams.

Jin yanks on her arm, tearing the pinkette through the entrance and out into the bitter night air. The music finally stops playing inside, making the chaos going on throughout the building noticeable even from out front. A flurry of shots ring out, shattering the windows of the club. Glass flies everywhere as people scatter in all different directions, trying to get out of the line of fire.

Sakura's in shock... Never has she seen violence to such a degree. She needs to stay aware and can't let herself faint from the shock. The chill in the air is quickly sobering her up, getting rid of warm fog the alcohol-induced. That's long-gone now. Blood drips down her face and dress, the metallic smell making her want to vomit.

A few of the men in clown masks run through the front doors, shooting at those running away. This makes little sense. The clown's known for being violent, but to kill random people in the open like this? Something's completely off. His whole thing is about 'making a point' according to Jin, so why this? Unless these are copy-cats… It isn't the first time they've gone overboard, and undoubtedly not the last.

Are they going to die here? Is this really it?

The man holding on to the pinkette's arm drags her down the nearest alley. They rush alongside the building, away from the onslaught. Her heart's pounding erratically, completely scared out of her mind, gasping for air. If Jin wasn't here, who knows what would have happened? There's no way for someone of her size to get through those doors without him barreling through.

Running as fast as they can, the goal is to put as much distance as physically possible between them and the goons out front. Her eyes squint to see where they're going, trying to avoid the trash and empty boxes on the ground. It's hard to see down the dark path. They race down a small alley next to the club that leads to the main street. A few streetlights, far and few in between, guide them through the littered alleyway.

Jin abruptly stops in his tracks, causing Sakura to run into his back. The force almost knocks them both to the ground. The pinkette stumbles as the man in front of her holds his ground, planting his feet and gripping her arm tightly.

_'Why did he stop? We're almost out of here.'_

Poking her head around Jin and looking ahead, her brow furrows at a tall silhouette hanging back in the shadows.

A man stands at the end of the alley, blocking their exit. A chill runs down her spine as he takes a few steps forward, closer to them. The pinkette swallows hard, digging her fingers into the back of Jin's shirt. The figure glides into the beam emitted by the streetlight, revealing himself.

 _"Hahaha!"_ The manic laughter makes both of them freeze, turning to stone on the spot. Everyone in Gotham knows that terrible noise. Panicking, Sakura slowly cranes her neck to look back. If they ran in the opposite direction, it'll be right where those cronies are, shooting down people as they flee. If they go forward... their fate will be _much_ _worse_.

"J-Joker..." Sakura trembles as she clings to Jin, terrified of what will happen. So, he really came to kill her, after all...

"Ha. Ha. _Ha._ And I thought _my_ jokes were bad." The clown stalks forward, each step carefully measured. Jin pushes the pinkette back, still holding onto her arm, but trying to block the maniac's view of her.

"What are you trying to do, _pretty-_ boy? When did you become such a— _such a comedian_? _Hmm?_ " Joker arches a brow, dropping his chin towards his chest. The dark pits in his sockets narrow on Jin as his lips curl, scrutinizing the man in between him and the pinkette. "Hate to break it to ya... There's only room for _one_ Joker in this city."

"What do you want?!" Jin's voice deepens, trying to sound more masculine. Maybe he's hoping it might keep the madman at bay, or at least second guess what he's about to do? Had it been anyone other than the clown, they _might've_ hesitated, seeing his expression and stance. Unfortunately, this is the 'Clown Prince of Crime', and he doesn't seem to give two-shits.

"What do _I_ want? _Hmm_... What _do_ I want? Well first, I'd like to, _ah_ , cut that tongue out... then we can take a look at the list." Joker's tone drops a few octaves with the threat... No—a _promise_. It's not what he _wants_ to do, but what he _plans_ to do.

The clown takes a few quick steps forward, startling the pair. Leaning to the side with a curious expression, his dark eyes glance towards the pinkette. She's trembling, clinging to the back of Jin's shirt like it's a lifeline. Joker's upper lip curls back at the sight, baring his teeth as a snarl rips out. Sakura whimpers, closing her eyes and burying her face against back in front of her, unable to stand to look at that feral beast for another second.

"Gahh!" Snarling out in frustration, Joker straightens his back, looking around wildly. He's on edge and livid, frightening the man hesitantly watching him, but still trying to keep the lithe woman out of sight. She's small compared to either, making it an easy feat. The action only increases the assailant's unbridled rage, a deep growl reverberating through his chest. To the pinkette, she's in the presence of two wolves staring each other down, waiting for one to make the next move to show who the true alpha is between them.

They all know the answer to _that_.

A gloved hand slides between the flaps of the purple trench coat, pulling out a pistol from his waistband. Aiming downward, a few shots hit the ground just inches away from Jin's feet, making him jump back, knocking both him and Sakura to the ground.

"Ahh! S-Stop it!" The pinkette screams, grabbing onto Jin desperately. He chokes out a breath, trying not to crush the woman beneath his body as she pulls her legs out from under him. Cowering behind his back, Sakura says a small prayer to anyone that might listen, begging them to intervene in what's about to happen. Neither of them will be able to stop the clown, even without a gun in his hands.

Joker stops in his tracks, his dark eyes staring at her. The fear is all-consuming, causing any sense to fly right out the window. She should try to do something—anything—yet has no idea clue where to start. A sadist will enjoy begging and fighting him won't help. Reasoning with a madman won't accomplish shit. Is this how she'll spend the last few minutes of her brief life? Just when she finally found Jin and a handful of memories buried from long ago?

"Sakura. Get away from _him_. **NOW!** " He grinds menacingly, his jaw snapping with the last word. She jumps at the commanding tone in his voice. Is he going to shoot Jin and save the torment for her afterward?

" _No!_ " Without even thinking, she yells back at him. Something's telling her to not let go, no matter what. Pitch-black eyes widen at the blatant refusal, a growl coming from deep within his throat. The expression on the clown's face darkens as his tongue snakes out over his bottom lip, running along the forked scar.

Pointing the gun at them, his features harden beneath the smeared greasepaint. Sakura can _feel_ the rage emanating from him in erratic waves, even with the distance in between them. It's suffocating... coiling around her slim neck, trying to choke the life right out of her.

He's really going to kill them...

" _Listen up_ , dollface. If you, ah, know what's _good_ for you, get your hands _off_ of that man and back away. I _don't_ want to shoot you..." The tone's a hair softer than before, but still has one hell of a bite to it. A moment passes by as he impatiently waits to see if the tiny woman will comply. His piercing gaze bears down on her, the corner of his mouth twitching in aggravation.

Another bullet hits the ground near Jin's shoe, almost hitting him.

_A warning shot._

"What? Want to save me for last, so you can cut me up?! Fuck that!" Sakura doesn't know if she just lost her mind or is scared stupid. The words in her head just slip right through her lips, before they can be stopped.

Joker lowers the gun, dropping his head to the side with an exasperated expression. Like she just told the _worst_ joke he's _ever_ heard. A gloved hand slaps against his forehead, dragging down along his face and smearing the greasepaint.

" _Cut you up?_ Is that what you're _hoping_ for? Didn't know you were that kinda lady... _Kinky_." Barking out a humorless laugh, the gun points straight at Jin this time. Is the clown debating whether to take the shot from where he stands? "I'm giving you, One. Last. _Chance_. _Get away from him_. **NOW!** " The deep voice is harsh, turning into an angry shout as he gnashes his teeth, staring at the couple wildly.

"Just shoot me! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Sakura is shocked at what's coming from her mouth. Something in the back of her head whispers in her ear... Pushing the pinkette's body forward, as if each limb's being remotely controlled. The voice says this is the right thing to do, to not let this psycho shoot Jin. That this man won't kill her the way he will the person she's shielding. As long as she stays here, Jin will be safe.

_'I don't understand…'_

The Joker's fury resurfaces with a vengeance, breaking the mask he carefully wears to conceal his true thoughts and intentions. A blind rage with hatred fanning into black flames courses through his veins. The corded muscles throughout his body pulse, tense and straining against his clothing. Teeth dig deep into his scarred lip, drawing blood that darkens the smeared red paint. His hand trembles around the pistol, visibly fighting off the urge to unload the clip in his spiraling madness.

" _So_. Is he _that_ important to you? _Hmm?! E_ nough that you're, ah, _willing to die for him?_ " He's seething, his voice grave as he bites each word out. The gun's still pointed at them, but now the pinkette's in the line of fire.

"Yes! I _need_ him! You just kill and destroy everything! Someone who feels absolutely _nothing_ can never understand... Men like you _disgust_ me the most! _Why don't you just leave us alone?!_ " The words just spill from her lips automatically. They feel rehearsed like she already knows them. The way he freezes like a statue on the spot, tells the two on the ground they're in deeper trouble now. The muscles in his face twitch erratically, his breathing becoming ragged. If looks could kill, the couple would be shredded to ribbons by the sharpness in those large black pools of ink. He's completely _unhinged_... Teetering on the line between insanity and toppling over to a new level that no one can comprehend. She sees it in his eyes that he wants to do unspeakable acts to them. His thirst for blood's making goosebumps break out along her pale skin.

" _Ahhahha_ " The Joker's sudden laugh is more terrifying than being shot down in a dark alley. A gloved hand runs through his faded green hair in agitation, yanking the mess like he wants to tear it from his own scalp. He starts pacing back and forth, muttering something under his breath. The gun's still held tightly in his grasp, raising and lowering it at different intervals, appearing like he's arguing with himself.

Cocking his head to the side, Joker stares at the pinkette, wide-eyed and wild. It looks like he's losing his mind more than he already has. As if the answer is clear, he stomps forward, faster than the small woman can even react. He roughly shoves Sakura out of the way, pushing her onto the ground. Grabbing Jin by the collar of his shirt, he drags the man up to eye-level with him.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU _DO_ TO HER?!"** The clown shakes Jin violently as he spits in his terrified face.

"That's _enough_." A deep, raspy voice calls out from above.

Glancing up, Sakura notices a shadowy image standing on the edge of a roof, staring down at them. The street light barely illuminates a large dark figure with a cape flowing behind him.

"Ah... _Batsy_. You have such _impeccable_ timing! No one knows how to crash a party like you do!" Jin's slammed to the ground, knocking the air out of him.

"I could say the same to _you_." The man jumps down under the light, revealing himself from the shadows. Sakura's eyes pop open in disbelief as she realizes who he is...

_'Batman?!'_

This is the first time she's ever seen him.

"You two. _Get out of here._ The other end of the alley is clear now. Get to safety." Batman doesn't take his eyes from the Joker for a second, not even to spare a glance at the couple trying to get to their feet. They know what he means without him having to say another word. He must've either taken out the goons or they took off on their own. It doesn't matter which, only that it's now safe to go that way.

Jin coughs harshly as he grabs the pinkette by the arm. Forcing Sakura onto her feet, he shouts they have to run and get out of there. _Now_. Sakura's legs almost give way from the shock of what just happened, but Jin yanks her up, wanting to get them both out of dangers way.

_Out of the Joker's way..._

"At-ta-ta- _ta_! No, you don't!" The Joker takes a shot at Jin, but the Bat pulls his cape out, blocking the bullet from passing.

" ** _Gahhh!_** _Nosey Bat!_... I'll just have some fun with _you_ for _now_..." Growling out in anger at the intervention, the clown's eyes dart from the couple running off towards the man standing in his way.

The two dart down the alley, refusing to look back. Turning the next corner, they try to keep a steady pace, despite the frigid air making each breath turn into a stabbing pain in their lungs. Not until reaching a few blocks away from where the fighting is taking place, do the two finally slow down.

 _'I... can't... I... don't_...'

If Batman hadn't shown up... the Joker probably would have killed them. Sakura can't think about it right now, trying to keep the alcohol from coming up. Nothing makes sense anymore. Why didn't the clown just shoot them both when he had the chance?

The pinkette curses when her phone keeps going off. Slowing down, it takes everything not to just topple over, light-headed, and gasping for air. Hearing the obnoxious tone playing again, she hisses, grabbing the device and wanting to smash it. Glancing at the screen, she realizes it's a text from Ino.

"Ah! Ino's safe! Thank God... I was so... hah... worried about her." She's winded from trying to keep up with him, sucking in a harsh breath and sweating up a storm.

Turning towards her with an incredulous look, he tries to catch his breath as they come to a stop.

"I think you have a lot more to be _worried_ about than her..."


	7. Desperation

Everything went to hell in a handbasket.

For just a few moments, Sakura thought she had most of the puzzle put together. The Joker picked it up, violently smashing the pieces, so she could never put them back the same way again.

Watching the television in a mindless daze, she couldn't believe anything anymore. Last night, the mad clown and his men shot up the nightclub she was at with Ino and Jin. Twenty people were kill in the chaos and ten others wounded.

If Batman hadn't shown up, either her or Jin would be dead right now... Maybe both of them. To make matters worse, the Joker _escaped_. How he was able to get away from the Bat was anyone's guess...

Staring blankly at the screen, urgent news reports kept popping up over and over again about his latest crime. Joker and his goons had kidnapped the honor guard for the late Commissioner Gillian Loeb's memorial service and tried to assassinate Mayor Anthony Garcia in broad daylight. Police Lieutenant Jim Gordon sacrificed himself to save the mayor and was shot dead. It was just one thing after another. There seemed like there was no end to this reign of terror. Everyday it was something else, escalating each time. He was getting ballsier with each plan. A wild egomaniac getting a thrill from his own sadistic behavior.

_'How can someone be this way?'_

Not wanting to hear anymore of the story, Sakura grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Every station in Gotham was covering the story and lamenting the late Gordon, who had a family that he left behind.

Was there anywhere to go that _hadn't_ been touched by the clown's madness?

After last night, the pinkette didn't know how to think or feel about anything anymore. Maybe she was still in a state of shock... Jin's ability hadn't even been able to help, though it might have been from him being shooken up...and drunk.

As soon as she got home, the ruined dress went straight in the trash. The next hour was spent in a scolding hot shower, wanting to get every trace of blood off of her body...after throwing up the alcohol in the toilet. The nerves biting into the edges of her sanity and the metallic smell all over everything was too much, making her sprint to the bathroom as soon as she was through the front door.

Running a hand through her pink hair, Sakura didn't know if she could take anymore of this... He was ruining any semblance of a life left that she may have had. Part of her almost wanted him to just kill her and get it over with. It would be better than this dreadful game of cat-and-mouse.

_'I need to leave Gotham. I'm starting to lose my mind. I don't know what to do anymore!'_

If Batman wasn't able to apprehend the Joker and stop his reign of terror, then who could?

Pacing back and forth across the rug in the living room, she cradled her head in her hands. What could she do? Leaving Ino and Jin to the city would be heartless, especially after he tried his best to keep her safe. He had been one of the few things keeping her grounded and sane.

_'Was he?...'_

Now that the pinkette was sober, nothing seemed to make sense. The voice of the boy in her memories didn't have a Korean accent..or dark straight hair. It was dirty blonde and wavy...

_'Is it what I think it is? Something to do with his ability? Would I have really thrown myself in the way of a bullet for someone I barely know?... It didn't even feel like I could control my body...or thoughts...'_

Walking past the windowsill, something caught her eye. There was folded papers lying on the edge...

_'When did-? I don't remember that being there last night.'_

Her brows furrow, eyeing the folded sheets suspiciously. A sickening feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach... Only one person had the balls to break into her apartment whenever he felt like it, leaving unwanted gifts and messages in a screwed up attempt to drive her insane. That clown really is a monster among men..

Hesitantly stepping over towards the window, her slim fingers trembled, picking up what the Joker left behind for her to find. There was more than one, with something making them stick together. Should it just go in the trash? Save what little was left of her sanity?

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting to see anymore...but this was inevitable. Even if it went into the trash, she'd just end up pulling it out. At least out of sheer curiosity of what _that_ man could possibly have to say to her now of all times.

Unfolding the papers and looking down, Sakura's eyes widened at the bold words typed out.

**HOW DOES JIN LOOK BEST?**

_'No. No. NO! What kind of sick joke is he pulling this time?!'_

Her hands shook violently as she pulled the first page off, letting it fall by her feet onto the rug.

Looking at the second page, Sakura eyes fluttered back as she fainted, falling down with a loud thud. The paper fell from her hand, gently gliding to the floor beside her...

**WITH A SMILEEEE**

Beneath the words was a crudely drawn happy face in blood.

* * *

Kicking open the door to the apartment, Joker strode in with three men behind him. The lights were already on in the place.

_'Good...'_

Pointing towards the bedroom, the men nodded as they surrounded the door. Listening carefully, the clown could clearly hear the sounds of rustling in the next room. What did this guy think he could really do? Was he _that_ foolish? There was no doubt about it. That was obvious from his words and actions. Apparently this man didn't know his place or what boundaries are, doing whatever he pleases. However, the Joker could be _patient_ some times, especially in throes of teaching someone a _lesson_. He liked to take his time, make sure they understood very clearly the point he was trying to get across. Whether they actually made it though his session, was another question entirely.

_'Getting a weapon, are we? Hahaha.'_

Walking into the kitchen from the entrance, his dark eyes lit when he noticed an iron skillet hanging from a hook above the stove. He snatched it and carelessly tossed it onto the burner below, not caring about the clatter it was making. Twisting the knob to high heat, he leaned up against the counter as his men stood, ready to pounce.

Bullets suddenly shot through the door, the man behind it unloading his clip with a shout. Joker popped his lips, shifting his head along with the loud cracks through the air. One by one, he counted the bullets with a bored expression, whistling softly and watching the skillet heat up.

The men dropped to the floor in a heap, blood splattering onto the wall as they fell. It didn't matter anyway. These guys were only here to help out if necessary, and now their job was done... They helped get rid of the bullets for him.

Shuffling around on his feet, the Joker perked his ears up, listening to the man in the next room. A sigh in relief filtered through the wall, making the clown giggle to himself, shaking his head. What an _idiot_... When the doorknob, a gloved hand snaked around the handle of skillet. Dark eyes admired its weight and how quickly the metal was able to heat up.

_'Sakura could use one of these. The pans she has now are garbage. Non-stick my ass... She'd be better off cooking over an open flame if that's all she has to work with.'_

Creeping alongside the kitchen wall, he already knew how this would play out. The clown already knew of this person, but after watching him on-and-off for the last week, it was easy to discern what kind of man he was.

_A dead one_.

This cretin was the lowest-level of trash imaginable. The Joker hadn't encountered someone like this in a while, even taking his wn men into consideration. What this person had done was a personal attack that wouldn't be forgiven. No amount of money, tears, or apologies could stop what was about to happen.

The fact that Jin was trying to move in on his turf was more than enough reason to act, but he had to take it a step further. Much further... He pushed Sakura into staying on a blind-date that she wasn't aware of or wanted to take part in. When she wasn't paying attention, that cockroach touched her without consent, making the pinkette visibly upset. That wasn't the worst part. Not by a long shot... That annoying ability he had was used to rape her mind, delving deep and toying with everything he found. Using the information stored in there to his own advantage, pretending as if he actually knew her.

The Joker was the furthest thing from a saint. _The furthest._.. It would almost seem laughable for him to judge anyone at all. By most accounts, he could care less what anyone did, no matter how terrible it was. As long as it didn't mess with him or his plans... That's where Jin screwed-up. He should have stayed away, knowing damn well the clown was involved with Sakura in some way. The card in the restaurant would have been more than enough to send most running for the hills. Obviously, this man couldn't take a hint.

He took advantage of Sakura when she was the most vulnerable, no doubt figuring it would be easy-pickings. She was confused and afraid, not knowing who she is and looking for comfort. The pinkette reached out for stability from the rug being pulled out from beneath her. It was supposed to be the Joker who would catch her, not this trash in his web of lies. Using his ability to trick her into believing they grew up together and forcing her to act as a human shield last night. _That was the last straw._ What if it had been anyone else holding the gun? She could have been shot dead, just so this low-life could try to protect his own ass.

Jin had insulted him on too many levels. Trying to take what was his, impersonating him, using and toying with Sakura's life... It was unforgivable. The pinkette would be taught a lesson as well for allowing it to happen, but in a much different way. She was still his, even if she didn't remember it yet. He didn't like people touching what belonged to him, much less trying to take it.

Any second now, he would pop his head out from his bedroom to make sure no one was left. Probably hoping it was the Joker _himself_ that had been shot dead. That was never going to happen. Some dreams really don't come true.

The door opened with Jin gripping the gun in his hands, looking down at the dead men on the floor. Blowing out a deep breath, his muscles relaxed, letting out a relieved chuckle. Glancing up at the brooding figure quickly approaching, he yelled out in surprise, pointing the gun straight at the clown.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Shit!"

A horrified expression washed over his features as the Joker laughed. The burning-hot skillet smashed against the side of his face, before he could react. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, losing consciousness from the from the crushing blow. It only took one swing, just like the clown knew. The man crumpled to the ground, knocked-out cold.

Eyeing the skillet with a smile, he spun the handle around, admiring his handiwork. A layer of skin from Jin's face was seared to the bottom. He knew it as soon as it stuck for a moment on the recoil. Not so _handsome_ anymore.

"Not so _handsome_ anymore. _Hmm?_ " Tossing the pan to the floor, he gazed down at the limp man, unable to wipe the grin from his ruined mouth. A gloved hand grabbed the back of his hair, tearing his head up from the floor to look at his face.

"What? _Nothing?_ Jeez... Tough crowd tonight..." With a chuckle, he dropped Jin's head, letting it smack hard against the floor.

Waltzing into the kitchen, he grabbed a chair and dragged it into the living room. It was hard to resist just stomping the man's face into a bloody pulp beneath his foot, but this required a bit finesse. A little more _style_... The punishment needed to fit the crime.

Stopping to reach for one of the dead men on the floor, the clown sighed, tugging the underlings plus-size shirt up to reveal a rope around his waist. Joker started pulling on rope with a huff, trying to unravel it from around the body.

"C'mon, fat boy!" Using his boot, he rolled the man over, yanking it from beneath him.

"For fucks sake... I need to start having standards for henchmen..."

Tossing the rope next to the chair, the clown walked back towards Jin, feeling more agitated by the minute. Grabbing him by the ankle, he dragged him across the floor into the living room, going out of the way to hit the corner of every wall and piece of furniture.

Lifting him up by the collar of his shirt, the clown propped him up on the chair. It only took a moment or two to secure the ropes, ensuring limited movement and no means of escape. The star of the show couldn't possibly leave, not before the grand finale. No one is able to get out of his knots. It didn't matter how hard they tried.

"Let the games _begin_..." Standing back and glaring at Jin's face, a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. The ttrash was still unconscious... Swiping his tongue along the scar that curled up to his cheek, it was tempting to just bludgeon the man to death for what he's done. For what he was _trying_ to do. It was unforgivable... These gloves hands had killed for _much less_.

"C'mon, sleeping beauty. Wake up, I don't have all night!" Backhanding him across the face, Joker was already losing patience. He couldn't care less that it was his own fault for knocking him out in the first place.

_'Details. Details...'_

"Rise and shine!" Smacking his cheek with a gloved hand, Jin's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ah! There we go... Now we're cooking with gas."

His head lulled back and forth, starting to gain focus as a groan forced its way out. Confused and dazed, the first thing he saw was the demented clown grinning down at him. Panic set in immediately, realizing what was going on. Trying to fight against the ropes binding him down to the chair, he desperately flailed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck! You son of a bitch! What did you do to my face?!" Without hesitating, a wad of spit was shot in the clown's face. A grimace twisted his greasepainted mug, wiping it off with his gloved hand. "Untie me! Man-to-man!"

"Hohohahaha!" The Joker shook his head as he paced across the floor, trying to keep the anger boiling up to a tolerable level. If it got to him, there wouldn't be anything stopping him from ending the show earlier than planned. "You're tied to a chair _after_ being knock-out cold...but you're worried about your pretty face? Tsk, _tsk_... You _really_ need to get your priorities in order."

Jin froze in his seat, staring up at the madman. There was no way of getting out of this, not now... Tonight, he _is_ going to die. The fact that the Joker bothered to even come all the way here proved that. The only reason there had been a reprieve was from the Batman's intervention last night. Otherwise, the Joker would have shot him. He still tried to when they were running away, even with the caped crusader there. It was only a matter of time...

"What? Is this about Sakura?... I don't know what your deal is, but you need to stay _away_ from her! I know that's what you're after."

The clown's jaw shifted, backhanding him harder than the last time. The force made the room spin, his teeth rattling painfully. "You have _a lot_ of nerve talking about her to me, after what _you_ did. Intrusive little roach... Did you, ah, _really_ think you could get away with such a bullshit lie and _not_ get caught? Don't think she'd end up figuring it out?"

Jin glared up at him hard, trying his best not to flinch. It was best to go down swinging in any way possible, especially if this was the end of the road.

"What's it to you?"

" _Hahh_..." A gloved hand slipped into one of the pockets inside of the purple trench coat, pulling out a dingy-looking rag. Reaching up, he made quick work of wiping off most of the smeared greasepaint on his face. If what he thinks happened last night _actually did_ , then this was going to be good... Crouching down with a mostly bare-face, his dark eyes stared into the other man's.

Brows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what this madman's reasoning was to take off the paint. It only took a few seconds, before his jaw dropped, eyes popping open when the dots connected. Recognition hit like a ton of brick as Jin's threw himself back against the chair in shock. "Y-You!"

"Yeah, ah, _that's what it is to me._ " Cocking his head to the side, he enjoyed the man's bewilderment and outrage. "I don't think there's any need for introductions, now. _Hmm?_ "

"You bastard! It was you all along... _Heh_... I thought it was strange." The chair shifted on the floor, his body racked with laughter. "You're an even bigger moron than I thought!"

Joker's bit into his own cheek, irritation gnawing at his nerve of this guy... Balling up a fist, he punched him in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. The hit stopped any laughter dead in its tracks as his head rocked forward from the force.

"What's _so_ funny? I didn't even deliver the _punchline_ yet!"

"Ack!... Hah... You _are_ the punchline... To your own joke, fool. I get it now... I was being too hasty." Sweat trailed down the side of his face, mixing into the blood from where his skin was torn off. "So. What are you going to do now? Well, _Jack_? Is your plan to drive her insane? That way you can _drag_ her around the streets with you?" Jin knew there was no getting out of this unscathed, but if anything... He could _at least_ get under the maniac's skin. If there was a way of touching him with his hands, this could have a different outcome. The clown must know about his ability, that's why his hands were bound so tight.

Hearing that name made the Joker's eye twitch _hard_. The only one allowed to call him that was Sakura. No one else even knew that name. Anger was quickly turning into full-on rage. He was starting to lose grip on his baser-self, debating whether to just end this little charade now. Whatever he chose to do with Sakura was none of this man's business. He said and knew too much to have any chance of getting out of this.

Curling up his lip, he reached into the pocket of his pinstriped pants, pulling out a blade.

"Ya know... Ya got a lot of balls for a _dog_. I'm sure from looking through Sakura's memories, you know what I wanted to be when I was a brat. _R_ _ight_?" Laughing as he twirled the blade between his gloved fingers, the expression on Jin's face was _priceless_. "I wanted to be a vet... I think for the _good_ of the community, you need to be _neutered_."

"You're a fucking psycho! What? Are you gonna cut me up? Who would have thought the " _Great Clown Prince of Crime_ " took things _so personally!_ " Grinding his teeth together, it was impossible for Jin to stop the shaking throughout his limbs. "What are you expecting to happen? Do you honestly think she's going to just _run into your arms_ now, if you get rid of everyone around her?"

"Yeah." The clown squinted, looking at the blade appreciatively, turning it back and forth in the light illuminating from the kitchen. They were always so... _beautiful_. Like a dedicated lover, if someone takes great care with attention to detail, they could bring endless pleasure and satisfaction. Something he could always rely on to make things better, willing to help him with any problems that needed to be solved. Blades would never leave on their own, not unless he threw them away.

_'Sharp enough... Should have brought one that was dull..'_

"Ahaha. Sakura can't _stand_ your guts! Just the thought of you terrifies her. You already know that I can look into someone's head and sift through their memories... Through their _feelings_... So I can tell you right now, I think I know her better than you do. If you saw what I have, you would just _stay away_ from her."

Dark eyes shifted from the blade, towards the man on the chair, turning murderous.

"You're going to kill me anyway, so I don't care! I know _who_ and _what_ you are. She's happy now and all you want to do is bring her down to your level. Make her just as ugly and twisted... I tried to give her solace, so that she could move on. You're just going to ruin everything." Jin kept rambling on, seeing how his words were affecting the clown, at how _enraged_ he was becoming. It was worth it, even to get under this man's skin by even an inch. He was as good as dead anyway.

"What can you do? What do _you_ have to offer?! A life of crime and being on the run, day and night? Putting her life at risk for your own selfishness? She'll end up dead-" Before he could even register what was happening, the clown lunged forward. Grabbing the back of his head, the blade was shoved between his lips. Huffing and growling out, the feral look on his eyes made Jin's blood run cold, seeing the unbridled rage in them.

Lips curling back into a malicious grin, the blade slid through corner of his mouth, dragging it through flesh and facial muscles up at an angle. Blood poured down his face and throat, screams becoming just a gurgle as the crimson liquid blocked his airway. Legs kicked frantically, trying to make the man looming over him back away...to stop the vicious act. Pain shot throughout his face, pulsing and searing. A fire that burned cold, going far beyond the limits of hot. It was _unimaginable_. Never before had he ever experienced anything that could even come close to what was happening now.

"Arghhhh! Ah... _Gah_!"

Taking a step back, dark eyes flickered back and forth, taking a good look at his artwork without a smile. The anger was too overwhelming for _him_ to even laugh at the man's suffering.

Jin's chest heaved with labored breaths, looking up wildly in shock. The pain was unbearable. How could anyone do something so cruel to another human being? With a look of outrage, he gathered up all the blood in his mouth and spat as much as he could on the knife-wielding maniac.

"What, did... _hah_...I strike a nerve? You know I'm right! Ha...arghhh... _Fuck_!" It hurt just to talk. Every time his mouth opened, the skin pulled at itself where it was cut open. "She'll _never_ care about you again... Even if-Even if she does remember... You've done...ah..too much. My..ack!..My ability made her feel safe...because you didn't. It was the fear _you_ brought that...pushed _her_ towards _me_!"

Grabbing Jin's head roughly, the clown dug his blade into the other side of his mouth, tearing through the other side. Just like his own smile, the clown made sure the sides weren't even... Legs swung and shook against the ropes as he shrieked, blood pouring down the front of his shirt.

"AHhh..ha.." Jin's dark eyes started to roll back, the pain too much to bear. A gloved hand smacked against his cheek, refusing to let him go under.

"C'mon, now! Can't be falling asleep. We're _just_ getting started!" The Joker grinned maliciously, his voice sounding playful for the first time since tying the man to the chair.

"She won't...forgive you for this..." Jin's head hung limply, barely able to keep his open. They stared down at his own soiled shirt, almost in dissbelief that it was all from his mouth. "You... This is all...your fault. Shitty...clown.."

"Huh? What was that? C'mon! I was able to talk better than that when I got my _perty_ smile!" The clown raised his hands up, pointing to his own scars with the bloody knife twisted between his gloved fingers.

"Haha, I _know_." The smug smile on his face sent Joker _reeling_. It was clear what he was saying. From being in Sakura's head, he had already seen _everything_.

Snarling, a foot smashed into the his bound chest, knocking the chair over backwards. Jin's head his the floor with a hard thud, lights bursting behind his eyes. There was no way to move or brace himself with how tight the ropes were tied.

Jin let his head lie limply on the floor, falling to the side. All he could do was watch the blood running from his face. It pooled beneath him, soaking into the carpet, changing its color from light tan to a dark red. A gloved hand gripped his hair, yanking up and forcing him onto his back. The joints of the chair dug into his spine, his dead weight pressing hard against it.

"Go ahead! Just kill me...already you..hah..fucking _freak_! Go on! Don't be such a pussy!... I'll have the last laugh anyway. You're just...a psychopath who wouldn't even keep her safe!... Just a.. _sad_ joke! As if she could ever care for someone like you-"

Jin's eyes widened when the blade pierced his stomach. The Joker was crouched down over him, dark eyes wide and shaking in rage. Pulling his arm back and raising it up, he brought the knife down again, blood seeping through the man's shirt.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY."**

"...She'll never..forgive...you..." The clown leaned in, his upper lip twisted into a sneer. Jin's voice was barely audible as he laid in a puddle of blood, slowly sinking into the padding beneath him.

"I, ah, think she'll get over it. I'll _make_ her..." The blade came down again, stabbing the man on the chair relentlessly. He couldn't stop himself, losing any sense of self-control he barely could hold on to. This man knew what happened, what the Joker had been through, and was shoving it all in his face. Mocking and laughing at him... _at what they had gone through_. Saying things he didn't want to hear or think about. It didn't matter if any of it was true or not.

What broke the bough was throwing it in the Joker's face that he couldn't keep Sakura safe back then. He already fucking knew that far better than anyone else could ever imagine. For all these years, he had to live with that weighing him down. Shattering his mind over and over again, each time putting the pieces back together in a different assortment. Hoping the next time, it might be sturdy enough to be able to weather the storm. It never did, leaving him to try all over again from the beginning. This trash had no idea. For a person like Jin, it was like watching a sad movie through someone else's eyes. For the clown, it was his life and inner-turmoil.

Even when Jin stopped breathing, the blade didn't stop moving. Slashing and tearing at every bit he could, hands quaking with the savage rage boiling over. He hadn't reached this level of bloodlust in _years_ , and he was going to take everything out on the body beneath him.

When the Joker killed someone, it was for fun or to send a message. This time was different... This was _personal_.

Jin invaded Sakura's mind, manipulated her memories, and knew _too_ damn much. That was more than enough reason to end his miserable existence. Earlier in the day, the fool tried contacting Harvey Dent's office from a mobile device. The call didn't make it though... The clown made sure of it.

_'Probably wanted to tell him what he knew about me, in exchange for protection for him and Sakura... As if that would do anything...'_

Blood trailed along the bare skin of his face, dripping down from his chin. Dark red droplets decorated his chest and the purple dress shirt he was wearing.

" _Mmmm..._ " Closing his eyes, Joker groaned, rolling his head along his broad shoulders. Basking in the euphoria and afterglow such acts always brought. The rage was slowly ebbing away, replaced with an electriifying sensation spreading through his veins. This was it, what he thirsted for. The blood and carnage, feeling life slipping through his gloved fingers by his own will. Becoming intoxicated by the power and thrill that came with it. His tan skin prickled with goosebumps at the feel of the warm blood seeping through his clothes.

Licking his lips, the clown let out a long, deep breath, humming with satisfaction. Looking down through his shadowy, hooded eyes, his head shifted to the side, taking in the scene with careful detail. Dark orbs lit up at the masterpiece, enjoying the work he does. What a mess... _He loved it._

"Not, ah, looking so _pretty_ now. _Hmm?_ " His face twisted into a haughty sneer, sliding a gloved hand into his back pocket. The little gift for his little bunny was still there, waiting to be finished to his standards. She needed to understand her position and stop playing games to make him so- _so angry_. Sakura should know better by now what will happen when she does such frivolous things... Going out with other men, sneaking around on him, confiding in and trying to lean on them.

Sakura will learn... He'll _make_ her learn.

Joker can be a patient man when a lesson needs to be drilled into someone's head. _Figuratively_ or _literally_. He will help her, keep teaching her, until she gets it right. Just like when they were younger, when she would come to him for answers. This might be a different problem, but he can still solve them all the same. Pulling out some paper and examining them, he tapped a gloved finger against his chin. His lip curled up at the sudden idea.

"Ah, yes. This will do _nicely_..."

Joker leaned down, using his thumb to smear some of the blood from Jin's 'smile'. He used the red _ink_ to add the finishing touch that was missing from the message. Holding it up to the light, he chuckled to himself, finally satisfied.

" _Perfect..._ "

* * *

Sakura rushed around the apartment, grabbing only her purse and what was absolutely necessary. Clothes...shoes...jewelry... All of those meaningless things could all be replaced somewhere down the road. None of that was important and would only slow her down.

_'I'm out... I'm out... I'm out of this goddamn city!'_

A taxi was waiting out front of the apartment building. She'd called one in advance, more than ready to get as far away from Gotham as physically possible. There was no use in staying anymore.

After seeing the message Joker had left on the windowsill, there was nothing left to keep her here anymore. Ino would be fine, she always managed. Bruce would do what he's always done...and Jin...

_'Jin is probably already dead...because of me.'_

If only they hadn't met... All of this just from Ino trying to push her to go out on a date, so she wouldn't have be lonely. It wasn't worth it. None of it was.

_'Stupid...'_

It was her own fault for giving Jin the chance to use his ability on her. Letting him have the opportunity to mess with her emotions and mind. Looking back, none of it made sense anyway. The memories she had and the face that was added, seemed a bit... _off_. There was no doubt in hell that there was _a lot_ more to his 'gift', than he let on.

What would that change now? He was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Anyone who gets too close will just end up being murdered, before that demented clown finally decides to kill her. It would be for the best if she was gone, that way no one else would get hurt...

The past was the past, and now she really didn't _want_ to know. All it did was bring pain and misfortune. So much for good luck...

Walking through the front doors of the building in a rush, she looked around carefully, wondering if anyone was watching. There was anyways that strange feeling, creeping up her spine. Green eyes flickered each way, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. That clown was so tricky, he could be disguised as a bush or a fire hydrant and she wouldn't even realize it, until it was too late.

_'Now I know I'm being too paranoid... That's too much, even for him.'_

No one suspicious seemed to be around, but that didn't mean squat. After all, she hadn't noticed the clown in the restaurant either, when Joker tried to smash Jin's head in with a liquor bottle...

A drawn out sigh pushed through Sakura's lips as she fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater. A cold breeze swept by, blowing the long pink locks all around and obscuring her view. She swatted at them, wanting to take the emotions bottled up inside out on _something_. Since the clown was no where in sight, the rebellious hair would have to do for now.

Anxiety was scratching at the pinkette's insides as doubt starting washing over her. Was this even a good idea? Would it even matter? What was going to stop the Joker from tracking her down after he realized that she ran away? Would he really go through all that trouble? It just didn't seem worth it in her mind. Who the hell was she? No one to get so riled up about.

It was now or never. Shaking the whirlwind of panicked thoughts from her head, she sucked in a sharp breath. She can do this... Grabbing the handle and opening the cab door, she quickly hopped in, trying to steel her resolve before it crumbled. If she didn't leave now, there might be no going back to the way things were...

The car took off quickly, screeching when it rounded the corner. The pinkette propped her chin up against her palm, looking out the window solemnly. Hopefully this would be the last time she would have to see the city streets of Gotham again...

Leaning back against the seat, Sakura stared off into the distance. She swallowed hard, wondering what to do after _this_. The plan was to drive to over to the next city and reach their airport as quickly as possible. The one in Gotham apparently had bombs planted there, if the clown was telling the truth... There was an international flight that could take her back home to Tokyo. At least it would be safer than staying here. The Joker wouldn't leave his beloved playground for someone like her, right? Compared to Dent and the Batman, she was fodder. A nobody... It wouldn't even be worth the time it would take to track where she went, let alone going to an entirely different country just to find her.

_'Maybe I could go to Kyoto from Tokyo... Or a small town, where no one knows anything... I could start over and try to forget everything. It could be like a new beginning... Again.'_

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, passing block after block.. Once the car drove over the Gotham City Bridge, she would officially be out of this damn city. That's when things would get hard. There was _so_ much to do.

_'I'll call Ino and Bruce, once I'm far out enough... They will understand, after I explain what's happening.'_

It was either lose her sanity or life, maybe both. That would undoubtedly include the people she cares for being harmed along the way. All she could do was leave and hope for the best. The Joker made it clear that being around her was dangerous. If she really cared for them, she'd stay as far away as humanly possible.

What would the Joker do when he found her apartment empty? Would he try to track her down? Go on a killing spree? Burn the place down?

For some ungodly reason, thinking about how angry it would make him put a small smile on her face. After all the pain and suffering he caused, it would be nice to see him squirm for once. He deserved whatever came his way. A lowlife criminal who thrived from the suffering of others. It was a wonder why God would allow somone like that to keep on living. That man was undoubtedly a product of Satan himself... Unless, he's actually the devil himself in the flesh...

_'Maybe I've already lost it...'_

A small chuckle left her lips, imagining his rage at the fact that he missed his opportunity to kill her by waiting too long. There had been _so many_ times in the last two weeks that he could have done it...

_'Why didn't he? Then again, Jin said he's the type who likes to play with his food, before eating it...'_

The driver looked in the rear view mirror with a raised brow, curious about what the small woman in the back was laughing to herself about. Looking away, the pinkette didn't care what he thought, not embarrassed at her own seemingly odd behavior. It's not like anyone could understand. No one would, not unless they experienced it for themselves.

_'I doubt anyone would even believe me...'_

Green eyes glanced back out the window, leaning her head against the side. She stared at the buildings passing by with a strange fondness. If it wasn't for all the criminals and lunatics, this city might not have been such a bad place to live. Aside for the slums... _The Narrows_. The section of Gotham everyone tried to avoid...

_'Doesn't matter...'_

So close... The bridge wasn't far now. In the next 10-15 minutes, she would be safely on the other side and out of Gotham. Away from all the crimes and murders, the madness and chaos...and most importantly, that crazy clown.

The sky turned a beautiful shade of deep red as the sun started to set. Sakura couldn't help marveling at the sight. Clouds drifted across the scene, hues of whites and grays dancing and swirling against the warmly painted backdrop, like erratic brush strokes on a canvas. A soft sigh left her pink lips as she admired the skyline. How ironic... What a beautiful view, over such a chaotic place.

It seemed like even the heavens were on fire above Gotham, getting burned just from being too close. The same fate of everything that touches this city...The way the sky looked, it reminded her of... _flames_.

The car slowly came to a stop on the road, just short of reaching the bridge. Bolting up and looking around, paranoia set in before she realized they were just stuck in traffic.

_'Oh... Thank God...'_

Sakura couldn't help shaking her head with a laugh at her own wild thoughts. Of course the roads would be a backup like this. It was well into rush hour and the bridge was always busy with people coming in and out of the city.

The cab lurched slowly, moving at a snail's pace, making restlessness set in. The next city was practically _right_ there. The sign letting drivers know they were leaving Gotham was in sight. Shifting anxiously on the seat, the pinkette couldn't wait to finally make it to the other side, to try starting over once again. She's done it before, and she'll do it again.

"So close..." A sigh left her lips, taking one last glance at the city in the mirror. They were inching closer now, the railing of the bridge alongside the car now. _This was it._ She would be free... A smile tugged at her lips just at the thought alone.

"And yet, _so_ _far_." The driver's voice broke the pinkette from her dream-like state as his dark eyes looked at her in the rear view mirror. A gloved hand held up a phone for her to see, pressing down hard on the call button.

An explosion made the car shake as flames engulfed the bridge. In an instant, the large expanse that had been known as one of Gotham's 'pride and joy's was blown sky-high, collapsing in on itself. Rubble flew everywhere as smoke blew over all the vehicles overhead.

Sakura's eyes widened as the cars ahead of them were engulfed in the blast and the bridge fell apart, everything that had been there was now falling into the bay.

Cars, trucks, people... All blown to bits, along with the enormous structure they had been on... Everything that hadn't been incinerated, dropping into the freezing dark waters below.

The black smoke whirling around made it hard to see anything as sirens suddenly filled the air. Everything was on fire, burning to hell. Screams could barely be heard over the main exit from Gotham crumbling into the darkness.

Sakura let out a shrill scream, small hands desperately grabbing her head in disbelief, fingers tearing at the pink locks hanging low. Green eyes stared wildly at the scene, not trusting her own vision. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think... unable to comprehend what had just happened in only seconds. One minute, they were about to cross over into the next city. The next, everything was gone... A large gaping hole where the great bridge once stood, a trail of carnage and destruction left in its wake.

This wasn't real...couldn't be... It had to be part of a terrible joke of some horrible nightmare, and she would wake up any moment. Right?

The driver turned around with a sneer on his face.

The Joker sat in the front seat in a cab drivers uniform. Face devoid of the familiar greasepaint he always wore, his skin completely bare. His stringy hair was slicked back beneath a newsboy cap, the ones only the cabbies in Gotham wore. The only recognizable part of him was the cracked, jagged scars around his mouth.

"Didn't I _tell_ you not to do _anything_ stupid?... Then you just _had_ to go and blow up the bridge. What a maniac!... And they say _I'm_ crazy! HAHAHAWOOHAHAAA!"

Seeing the joy in his face... The mirth dancing in his cold, dark eyes... Hearing the excited laughter making his chest shake... It all sent the pinkette into a _rage_. This clown probably killed well over a hundred people just to send a message. Just to let her know there was no chance of _escaping_ him.

Grinding her teeth and listening to the raucous laughter bouncing around the taxi, Sakura reached her breaking point. A small fist flew forward, straight for his jaw... The laughter stopped as the pinkette threw another, not holding back anymore. He deserved anything she could give him, and much more. Swinging as hard as she could, her knuckles connected with the clown's nose as he put his hands up to try to block her. The crunching sound it made gave her a small sliver of satisfaction when blood started to leak down his bare face.

"Knock it _off_! You're going to ruin my _pretty_ face!" Hearing his chuckle made her feel sick, backing off.

_'Is this sick bastard enjoying it?'_

Joker grinned as he turned to look at her, not seeming to care about the blood trailing down his face, dripping from his chin. The sight made the pinkette grimace, anger coursing through her at how useless her efforts seemed. Was this man too crazy to even feel any pain? His tongue swiped over his bottom lip, licking the crimson liquid as it ran over. He hummed appreciatively at the metallic taste, smacking his lips. Like his own blood was the best thing he's tasted in a long time...

Sakura pushed herself back against the seat, away from him. He truly was a psychopath... Who enjoyed getting punched in the face and licking their own blood?

_'I have to get away.'_

Grabbing the door handle, she desperately pulled at it, trying to get out...but it wouldn't open.

"Don't bother, dollface. Ya can't open it from _that_ side. Why don't you, ah, _relax_ and let's have a little chit-chat. Hmm? There's _lots_ I wanna talk about." Pulling a dirty rag from his pocket, the clown started wiping the blood from his face.

"Fuck you, _psycho_!" Reaching down and pulling the shoe from her foot, the barefaced clown's eyes lit up, expecting for the pinkette to start beating him with it.

Taking the heel of the shoe, Sakura smashed it against the window as hard as she could, shattering it. Before Joker could turn in his seat and lunge for her, she shoved her thin arm through gaping hole she made, grabbing onto the door handle from the outside.

A broken shard of glass sticking up sliced the pinkette's forearm open in her haste, making blood run down her pale skin and onto the frame of the window. Gloved fingers just barely grazed the sleeve of her sweater as she threw herself from the backseat. She fell onto the glass littered ground, right outside of the cab.

" _Gahhh_!" A large fist slammed against the steering wheel in agitation, the muscles in his face twitching. Pursing his lips tightly, the clown muttered angrily, turning and kicking the drivers side door open. He had to get out, before the small woman had a chance to run away _again_.

Sakura looked back and forth, not knowing what to do now. Smoke filled the air, stinging her frantic green eyes darting around. The smog was burning the pinkette's lungs as the fire on the bridge rose higher. If she ran one way, it would only be into the flames and the other direction was full of cars piled up against each other. People getting out, gathering around in shock, trying to see what happened.

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_." Stepping from the cab and standing tall, Joker grabbed the cap from his head, throwing it on the ground. A gloved hand reached up to ruffle his wavy hair, returning it to the wild mess it usually was... The way he _liked_ it. Dark eyes stared at her, taking a few exaggerated steps forward. Those cold black pits in his sockets... They reminded the pinkette of a snake's, how they narrowed in on their prey. The way his tongue shot out to lick his lips only added to the mental image.

"C'mon, Sakura. What's with all the _senseless_ violence?" A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes spread across his face.

_'What do I do now? What do I do?! I'm trapped... There's no way to get around him... He's bigger and stronger than me. I punched him with all my strength and that didn't do shit.. There has to be something...'_

Not thinking clearly as she whirled around, Sakura's eyes widened seeing maybe one possibility of getting away from the clown. Anything would be better than letting those gloved hands get to her... The pinkette quickly turned, climbing up onto the metal railing along the side of the bridge.

The playful grin faded as Joker watched her, brows furrowing when she stood onto the ledge... _Far above the bay_.

"I wouldn' _t_ do _that_ if I were you... There's rocks down at that end. If you're thinking about jumping, I'd suggest you do it a little, ah, further down... You'll just smash your head from there." The clown stopped in his tracks, staring at her wildly as the muscles tensed beneath the cabbie's uniform. Even from where the pinkette stood, she could see it. His dark eye twitching, shoulders raised up, and the way every part of him seemed to be straining, trying to keep still. The effort to restrain himself from lunging forward and snatching her from off the ledge.

Glancing down, the Sakura gasped when she saw that he was telling the truth. Far below, water from the bay was crashing up against large, jagged rocks... If the pinkette jumped, that would be it. If she was further down like he said, the water would be the only thing she needed to worry about if she fell.

Green eyes darted between the man standing there and the sharp rocks below. Which fate would be worse?

"Get down from there. _N_ _ow_... This isn't _funny_ anymore _._ " Joker's face changed as she shifted her feet on the railing. A small smirk spread across her face at the way he looked. Instead of typical playful or crazy expressions, he looked _distressed_. It brought some satisfaction seeing the way his demeanor changed.

"You killed Jin, didn't you?" The answer was obvious, but she wanted to hear him say it. Just like he murdered everyone else, without a single care in the world. There was a special place in hell for people like him.

"Yeah." Taking a cautious step forward, a gloved hand reached out towards her. "C'mon, _take my hand_..." His tongue snaked out, running over his bottom lip, shaking his arm out impatiently, demanding her to take it. " **NOW**."

Sakura froze, seeing the look in his eyes. They stared wildly and frantic, practically _pleading_ with her. Perhaps the pinkette was losing her mind, seeing things that weren't really there. The clown seemed angry and...almost _scared_ at the same time. As if just her standing on the ledge was making him panic. He was trying to get closer, without making any sudden movements that might startle the pinkete or make her fall off. Despite enjoying seeing him feeling a small part of the desperation she felt, the sight made her chest tighten uncomfortably.

_'Unbelievable...'_

Did she almost feel _sorry_ for the madman? Maybe insanity was contagious... It must have rubbed off from the clown at some point in the last two weeks. Either way, if she did take his hand, it would be no better than jumping. At least this would be much quicker than anything he had planned for her...

"Sakura!" Joker yelled out angrily, lunging forward to drag her off from the ledge. Before he could grab her, the pinkette instinctively took a step back. Bare feet slipped on the smooth metal railing, falling backwards. Reaching out to grab onto something, there was only air as her eyes widened, realizing what she'd done.

Falling back, her feet left the metal and there was nothing...

Joker screamed when he the pinkette fall backwards from the ledge, dark orbs straining in disbelief at what just happened. It wasn't supposed to go this way... Running forward jumping onto the railing himself, he ripped the thick cabbie coat frantically from his shoulders.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Sakura looked up at the clown as she soared through the dark sky. The look on his face was _priceless_. Bare face completely terror-stricken and for some reason, it just felt _right_. Who knew this was all it took to bring the man who was terrorizing the city to devastation?

It was funny. She was going to have the last laugh, after all. At least the clown could feel a tiny portion of the what his existence brought to her for himself.

" _Hahahahaha_!" The laugh reverberated through her chest and into the cold air as she fell through the air. She could still see the clown hanging over the ledge, screaming her name. He knew it would be useless to jump at his point. It was too late. All that would happen if he did, was give the police two extra bodies to pull out of the bay.

_'It's over now...'_

Despite the laugher, tears ran down her face, realizing the reality of what just happened. Her life was over now. It wasn't like the pinkette wanted to die... She didn't mean to step backwards. It was just an automatic reaction to having the clown coming after her.

Closing her eyes, Sakura waited to hit the rocks at the bottom. It was weird... Soaring downwards... _It felt familiar_... Seeing the look in the Joker's eyes hit her straight in the gut. Why? Why did it matter if she jumped? What difference did it make if she disappeared from this world? Was he upset someone else took away his fun? That he wasn't the one to have the last laugh?

**_"There's lots I wanna talk about."_ **

Something made her chest tighten painfully as the tears kept coming. It was all a mistake and it was too late to do anything about it now. She didn't want to die. Not now...not like this...

"Dammit!" She screamed, falling fast and going headfirst towards the rocks.

Something large barreled into the pinkette, knocking the air right out of her lungs. An arm wrapped around her waist, holding on tight.

Instead of hitting the bottom, Sakura was gliding through the night sky in someone's arm. Shaking, she gasped harshly as her chest stuttered, lungs burning from the frigid air. Never before did the pinkette realize how _desperately_ she wanted to live.

Looking up hesitantly, almost afraid of seeing the clown's rage, her neck craned back in shock seeing the man dressed in all black. This was the second time seeing him, face obscured by the mask covering it, hiding his identity. It was almost unbelievable... How someone could have such _impeccable_ timing. The man swung them back up towards the ledge, holding onto some contraption connected to a thick black cord. It was almost the width of a grown man's wrist. Strong and sturdy, especially if it was able to hold both of their weight...

Feeling the cement beneath her feet, Sakura fell to her knees when he let go, gasping for breath. Glancing up her savior, she froze seeing the Batman staring down at her. Crouching down onto his knee, a large hand clasped her thin shoulder as she shook from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. That had been such a horrible... _rush_.

"Are you okay?" A raspy deep voice asked in concern, hand rubbing along the pinkette's shoulder and back, in almost a comforting way. It was clear this wasn't something the man seemed used to, but was still trying anyway. It felt reassuring and familiar at the same time. She was still shaking, knowing she had been a few seconds away from smashing into the rocks if it hadn't been for him. With a shaky nod, she silently thanked God for the intervention.

"Thank you... _Thank you so much_..."

Being so close to ending it made Sakura want to hold onto life with all she had. It made the pinkette realize how desperately she really wanted to live... _With the good and the bad_. All it takes is being on the brink of losing something precious in order to truly appreciate it.


	8. Push

Sakura kicked open the door to apartment, holding the box in her hands haphazardly. Right now, she just didn't care. Not at all...

Groaning out in exhaustion, the pinkette dragged herself across the carpet, just glad to have made it home in one piece. Being so close to death can really make someone realize that things could be much worse. In times like this, it would be best to try to keep a clear head. Running off of instincts alone wasn't going to help anyone, let alone herself... If she'd been thinking clearly, it would have been obvious that fleeing Gotham was a bad idea. The first letter the clown left said as much...that he'd left presents at every exit of the city. All because she'd been in such a hurry to save herself, so many lives had been lost in the explosion.

_'I should have just stayed...faced the music. This is all my fault. I hate that goddamn clown! Why does he have to destroy everything? What's the endgame?'_

Walking past the living room, she absentmindedly tossed the pizza box on to the table, making it slide across the surface towards the edge.

"Dammit!" Rushing forward, thinking the food was about to fall to the floor, she let out a heavy breath seeing that it didn't tip over. Dinner was safe...the only thing in her life that was. The last thing she needed was to ruin just one more thing, before reaching a breaking point

_'Phew...'_

Letting her head slump forward, a small chuckle left her slips. It wasn't that the pizza was important...it really wasn't. The fact that the pinkette even stopped for food on the way home felt... _wrong_. There were so many people out there who were waiting for their loved ones to come home, maybe even had a hot plate sitting on a table for them, just to find out no one was coming back.

_'Don't think about it... Don't think about it... Fuck!'_

It was eating her up... The guilt, shame...blaming eveything on herself for being a coward and trying to run. Even if it was someone else who planted the bombs, it felt like the choice had been hers.

_'How can that clown go day after day doing things like this? The guilt alone would have killed me... How does he live with himself? Do you have to reach a certain level of madness before it doesn't bother you anymore? Maybe it never fazed him...'_

After Batman had saved the pinkette from a certain death, he tried to get her to stay and let the paramedics check her out to make sure everything was okay. With so many injured and dead, it seemed almost laughable at that point. There were dozens of people who needed their attention, and she wasn't one of them.

Examining the cut on her arm, it wasn't that bad. It didn't look like it really needed stitches. If this was the all that came out of what happened tonight, she was pretty damn lucky...

Right now, a shower was needed before doing anything else. Seeing the eyes and expressions from people passing by on the street said more than enough about what kind of state she was in. Maybe having some quiet and warm water would help clear up the barrage of thoughts, give her some space to think. At least in the bathroom with the door locked, there wouldn't be anyone else around, nothing to torment the pinkette, aside from herself.

Striding into the bedroom, Sakura went to the dresser to grab a change of clothes. Something simple and comfortable, just a pair of gray sweatpants and a small black tank top. Looking down at what she was currently wearing, a lump formed in her throat at seeing the remnants of what happened. Dark soot and droplets of blood smeared on her skin and clothes. There was no point in even trying to salvage anything, it would all go in the trash. That seemed to be happening more often these days...

It didn't matter... Those were trivial things that could be replaced. It was what caused the clothes to be ruined in the first place that was the real problem.

Closing the drawers and turning away, Sakura was in daze as she stepped out of the bedroom. It was like walking through a dream, where nothing seemed real. Everything just felt automatic, almost like someone else was making the movements for her, similar to when she was with Jin on the night of the shooting. Was there anything the pinkette had control over anymore? Anything she did only seemed to end in disaster, but what would happen if she did nothing? Was she just a useless puppet hanging from someone's string who was trying to wrangle her back into place?

_'Doesn't seem like there's much I can do now anyway...'_

Walking through the city, Gotham was buzzing with the news about the bridge collapsing from the explosion. It was all over the news and everyone was in a panic. The chaos was bringing out the worst in people. The crime rate was skyrocketing, from Joker copycats to the mob getting sloppy.

Wanting to do _something_ , she mindlessly stopped at the pizzeria around the corner on the way home and picked some food up. It wasn't like she had much of an appetite, but at least it would be there if something changed...

The television in the small place was broadcasting live feed and updates about what was going on across the city where the bridge _used_ to be. The death toll kept changing...increasing.

_'I should have listened to his warning... Now there are so many people dead...all because I was only thinking about running away.'_

Shaking her head to try to get rid of the thoughts, Sakura walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Just wash everything away...The ash...blood...wash it all away.

* * *

The pinkette sighed as she opened the bathroom door, letting the steam billow out. That was what the doctor called for... A nice, hot shower.

_'I'm actually hungry now. I guess it was a good thing I grabbed that pizza.'_

Using a towel to dry the damp pink locks that hung low down her shoulders, she tried stifling a yawn, walking towards the living room. Maybe the pinkette was going mad.. Right now, she was feeling quite refreshed...almost peaceful, despite everything. It would be easier to deal with if she could convince herself that none of it ever happened. Otherwise, the guilt and paranoia might become too much...suffocating...waiting to strike at a moments notice.

_'How do people live with this shit?'_

Hanging the towel on the bathroom door, she rolled her shoulders, feeling the tense muscles relax. Nothing was better than taking a hot shower and slipping into some clean clothes. Her shoes wiggled, enjoying the feel of the fresh fabric on her feet. The pinkette didn't know what would happen now, but one things was for sure. She needed to be strong, think more clearly and try to stay alive, without dragging anyone else into this mess. Whatever was going on was confusing to say the least, but innocent people shouldn't have to be harmed because of it.

Stepping out of the bathroom to go towards the living area, a soft sigh left her lips when the cool air in the apartment hit her skin. It was definitely that time of year when the heat needed to go on, but part of her enjoyed the cold. Even when her skin was prickled with goosebumps, it still felt _good_.

Looking up from tying the string of her sweatpants, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

Sitting in a chair at the table was the last man she wanted to see right now...

The Joker sat there quietly, his dark eyes staring right at her. A purple trench coat was draped over the back of the chair. No longer donning the cab driver uniform from earlier, he was in the get-up he'd become infamous for wearing. The sleeves of his purple hexagon dress shirt were sloppily rolled up to crook of his elbow. The green waistcoat had a smudge of soot or something similar still on it from whatever horrible thing he'd done last. Without having to look, there was no doubt about whether the purple pinstriped pants were on or not.

And...

He did _not_ look happy. Not one bit...

Green eyes looked around, not sure of what to do. Glancing towards the table, she froze at the sight of a gun sitting right in front of him. It was done intentionally...like he _wanted_ her to see it.

"Sit down." A gloved hand motioned towards the seat across from him, not even a hint of the grin that was usually plastered on his smug face.. There was no room for question, it was a _command_. Eyeing the gun, the pinkette slowly walked towards the table and pulled a chair out to sit down.

They stared at each other, the tension making Sakura shift uncomfortable. The man sitting across from didn't have his greasepaint on again. She studied his face, it looked so... _different_. Despite not having it on in the cab, it was hard to really focus on his features with what had been going on. Without the striking clown makeup, the pinkette was surprised that his skin was tan beneath it all, nothing like the white paint he usually wore.

Dark eyes shifted along Sakura's face, studying her in the same way. It felt odd just sitting there, staring at each other without saying anything. Why was he even here? After all that happened...this man sure had _a lot_ of nerve. If it weren't for the weapon sitting right in front of him, she might have tried running to the bedroom and locking the door to call the police.

_'He'd just break the door down, then...then what? This guy has had a million chances to kill me. Could have even come in the bathroom and strangled me... I don't get it. Do I owe him money or something? Whatever he wants, I guess he needs me alive for, but that doesn't explain his reaction at the bridge...'_

Grazing her teeth over her bottom lip, the pinkette glanced down towards his mouth. It was hard not to look at _them_ , probably even impossible. The scars... The greasepaint definitely made them stick out far more, the red immediately drawing anyone's attention to the disfigurement. Maybe that was his intention...did it on purpose to make people _look_. The skin was cracked and raised, poorly healed after a shit job of suturing them up.

_''The scars around his mouth look terrible. Whatever caused them must have been so painful... No one in their right mind would do something like that to themselves. Then again, he's not exactly someone in their right mind..'_

Joker raised a hand to his mouth and coughed loudly, drawing her attention from away from the marred skin.

"...Wha- _t_? Do I have something on my face?" He quirked an eyebrow, still staring at the pinkette. Unlike just moments ago, his voice sounded playful, almost lighthearted. Sakura craned her neck back at the sudden change in tone, looking at him suspiciously.

_'What's this bastard up to?'_

"No, I just..." Without thinking, the words came out. What was she going to say? Looking away from him, it was easier to stare at the small hands in her lap, wringing them together nervously.

This was so _frustrating_...

"Hahaha!" The pinkette looked up in confusion as he laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Go ahead, say _it_." Crossing his arms over his chest, eyes flickered up towards the ceiling as he shifted in the chair. " _No, I just like it when you smile and laugh. You should do it more often._ " It sounded like lines being recited from a movie or something. The smug look on his face was irritating.

"You're insane."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, tongue snaking out to run over the forked scar that split his bottom lip. Despite being the same person with the same weird behaviors, it felt strange seeing him do it barefaced like this.

"I'm not. No, I'm no _t_... Ya see, people just assume I am, because I don't fit in the _pretty_ little mold that everyone expects. A man like _me_ is outside the box and people don't like what they can't comprehend. I'm not insane, just ahead of the _curve_." To her disbelief, he grabbed the pizza box, and pulled out a slice. His eyes narrowed, grinning at the way her jaw drop as he took a large bite out of it.

_'Son of a bitch! Now he's going to eat my food too?'_

"That's what someone _insane_ would say." His explanation was bullshit. No sane person would kill hundreds and bomb places without even a hint of remorse, saying they're just ' _ahead of the curve_ '.

He rolled his eyes, eating the pizza without looking back at her. Propping his head up against his arm along the top of the chair, his dark eyes roamed around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"Enjoying the pizza?" Sakura was annoyed beyond belief, almost enough to overshadow the fear from moments ago. This asshole really had the nerve to break into her apartment _again_ , but now he was going to sit here and eat dinner like nothing was wrong? Watching him devour the pizza was making her hungry, but the idea of eating across from this madman didn't seem very appealing.

_'What's he doing? Is he trying to get me to let my guard down before he does something?'_

No one would believe it if they heard about this. After blowing up Gotham Bridge, the Joker was sitting at her table, eating pizza like it was the most normal thing in the world... Sakura herself couldn't believe it, and this was happening right before her eyes.

The clown looked back towards her, a smirk playing on his face as he finished chewing. To the pinkette's disgust, he stuck a gloved finger in his mouth, sucking on it loudly, pulling it out with a _pop_. Relishing in the grimace she was making, he leaned back against the chair with a chuckle.

" _Of course._ Ya know, it's a real pain to get a decent meal in this city. Everywhere I go, people just can't help _staring_ at my handsome face... _Heh_... Can't go anywhere these days..." With a shrug, held out his hands out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, trying to stay angry. What was he doing? Trying to get a laugh out of her? This was awkward... Maybe if he had his greasepaint on, this would feel different, but he's still the same man either way.

"What's wrong, dollface? Not hungry?" Reaching into the box, he grabbed a slice and leaned across the table, holding it out for her to take.

"Not _anymore_..." Looking away, she bit her lip to remind herself who this was and not to be fooled. This was some kind of messed-up joke, trying to play nice for God-knows-what reason. Right after the words came out, the rumbling in her stomach contradicted what she said.

_'Right on fucking cue...'_

"Hohahaha... I guess your, ah, stomach's just angry then? I can hear it from over here. _Just_ _eat_." He tossed the slice onto the table as he grabbed another, not wasting any time in devouring it.

_'Christ, he must really be hungry...'_

"I-I'm going to get a plate..." Pushing her chair back, the pinkette stood up nervously as she watched him. The clown seemed to be enjoying this. Must be getting a kick out of how uneasy she was.

"For _wha-t_? Do you have a gun in there? You're not planing on grabbing a knife, _right_? It's not good hospitality when you have a guest to do anything _unprovoked_ , ya know..." She eyed him suspiciously, looking from his nonchalant expression to the gun on the table. Unfortunately, there _wasn't_ a gun in the kitchen, and she wasn't planning on getting a weapon. If she tried anything, it would only result in getting shot. The gun on the table was meant to make that _very_ clear.

"No... I just don't want to eat off of the table _like a dog_. Can't exactly inhale a slice in one go the way you do, so I'd like to have something to put it down on."

"It's alright. I know there isn't a gun in here anyway." Cranking his head to the side, the noise his neck made when it cracked startled her as he rolled his shoulders back.

_'Shame he didn't break his neck by accident...'_

The way the clown mentioned her not having a gun as a 'matter of fact' was worrying in itself. Saying so much with so little... It was his way of letting her know that he's already gone through the apartment and knew exactly what he was dealing with.

_'He's such a bastard!'_

Sakura ground her teeth angrily. This maniac just does whatever he pleases without any concern for anyone or anything. No matter what happens, he just keeps coming back...like Freddy Krueger.

_'At least Freddy can be funny...'_

Turning away, the Sakura stomped into the kitchen and swung open the cabinet door. Grabbing a glass plate, she froze as an idea formed, looking down at it curiously. _Maybe_...

No. For a second, she debated trying to smash it over his head and grabbing the gun, but that wouldn't work. The pinkette doubted her own ability to confidently pull that off. The clown was undoubtedly on guard, despite how relaxed he seemed. What would happen after that anyway? Nothing good...

_'Let's just observe...see what he wants or intends to do. He'll do whatever he wants anyway. There's no point in trying to figure him out. Insanity isn't something normal people can understand.'_

For now, she was alive. He seemed to be enjoying himself and wasn't causing any harm at the moment, but that could all change in a split-second. If Joker was going to kill her or do something terrible, there was nothing that could be done to stop him.

Walking out of the kitchen and back to the table, it was hard trying not to squirm under his piercing gaze...watching every move she was making as she set the plate down on the table.

_'He really is on guard...'_

Grabbing the slice the clown had thrown on to the table, she picked it up and hesitantly took a bite out of it. Despite the lousy company, it tasted good... Not even the sight of the psychotic clown could ruin that.

"Isn't this _nice_? We, ah, look like a normal couple, sitting down and eating dinner together... Hahaha!" Sakura choked, the food getting stuck in her throat. She banged a fist against her chest, trying to get it to go down. What the hell is wrong with this clown? Is that what this _looked_ like to him? "Don't die, sweetheart."

"S-Shut up!" Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the piece that lodged itself in the wrong place. The urge to punch him again was incredibly tempting right about now...

"Don't be like _that_. Aren't you enjoying yourself? I know I am..." Finishing his third slice, he stuck a finger in his scarred mouth, sucking on it exaggeratedly. _Again_...just to get another disgusted reaction. "Mm- _mmm_.. That was _good_."

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Joker looked up at her in mock surprise, turning his head from one side to the other, staring around in bewilderment. He looked as if he was trying to find the person she was talking to like that, it _obviously_ couldn't have been him. "Should I, ah, _not_ be here? _Hmm?_ I thought I was... Then tell me, where am I _supposed_ to be?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing in on him. "I don't know, but not _here._ Maybe prison? Or a padded cell?"

A wide smile spread across his face, the scars only adding to the demented grin. The look of a _devil_. "A padded cell does sound nice... Hey, how 'bout we share one? I never met a chick who tried beating up a poor cabbie all because they got stuck in traffic. _Heh_...or being so _careless_ and _clumsy_ they fell from a six-lane bridge. How _reckless_..."

Smacking her hands on the table, the pinkette stood, looking down at him feeling enraged. "Enough! Stop _fucking_ with me! _Just get out_..." The clown put a hand to his chest with a shocked expression, acting like her words actually hurt him. Everything was just a joke to this guy...

"My, my, _kitten_. Why are you so- _so angry?_ I just got here and now you wanna kick me out? So serious all the time. You know...you should smile more often. It'll make you feel better. Take a look at me... I'm _always_ smiling!" He pointed towards the corners of his mouth, grinning wide enough she could see his teeth. It only made her want to knock them out.

Sakura frowned, giving off a deadpan expression. Only the Joker would try to make a joke out of something so terrible.

"What's there for me to smile about, huh? You just destroyed the Gotham bridge, shot up a club, hurt Jin, killed dozens, if not _hundreds_ of people... _and_ keep breaking into my apartment! You've been _tormenting_ me for almost two goddamn weeks! Do you really think I want to sit here and eat fucking pizza with you? _Asshole!_ " The vein in her forehead was throbbing as she clenched her fists against the surface of the table, trying to resist the urge to clobber him.

" _Wow._ What a potty mouth ya got there." Green eyes widened in anger at his nerve. He was just a big troll. "Yeah, I did that. To be fair, you did have forewarning about the bridge. Right?... That was all you, sweetheart. Ya did have a choice, after all. And I didn't hurt Jin...just, ah, _killed_ him a little." The sneer on his face as he sat back in the chair made Sakura tremble with rage. This man really couldn't give a shit about anything he does.

Grabbing the plate from the table, she went to throw it at him until a gloved finger pointed towards the gun.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_. Don't be so hasty! We're having a little talk... No need to resort to violence, just yet."

Biting her bottom lip, she dropped the plate onto the table with a loud bang. The pinkette forgot about the weapon in her anger, silently cursing her own stupidity. No, now was not the time to do anything foolish... With a sigh, she flopped back down into the chair, feeling defeated.

" _Why?_ Why do you keep doing this shit? Always doing and planning such _terrible_ things..." Sakura's voice was low, but she knew he heard it.

"Why so _serious_ , dollface?" Looking up at him, she just felt like crying in frustration. Everything was just a joke to him. She and her life were. "Look, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." The pinkette's brows furrowed watching the man across from her incredulously. "I just _do_ things. Ya see, I'm not a schemer like Jin or Dent. Guys like that spend _all_ their time plotting and trying to control everything around them. I just like to show them how... _pathetic_ their attempts to control things really are."

Licking his scar, Joker cocked his head to the side as his eye twitched. "I just did what I do _best_. I took their plans _and_ turned it on itself." The clown spoke in a sing-song voice, clearly finding enjoyment from explaining himself. "Look what I did to this city in the last week. Look how everyone _changed_. All it took was a couple of barrels of gas and a few bullets. All the _good_ people of Gotham are turning on each other with knives at each other's throats. Ya wanna know _why_? Because it wasn't ' _part of the plan_ '... As soon as people can't control something or the plan doesn't go their way, everyone loses their mind!" Gloved hands waved around excitedly, brimming with the energy ready to burst out at any moment.

" _Bullshit._ No one could pull the crap you do without planning. _You_ planted the bombs at the bridge. _You_ shot up that club. _You_ murdered _innocent_ people."

Joker quirked an eyebrow, throwing his head back with a hearty laugh. "Like I said, I just _do_ things. I might have put my little fireworks at the bridge, but it was _you_ who went there and set them off. I may have brought a gun or two to the club, but it was _you_ who pulled the trigger. Ya had a choice, sweetheart... Can't help it if you're always making the _wrong_ one."

Sakura's lips turned inward, making a straight line as she stared into his dark eyes. Just like he said, he had a way of trying to turn plans in on themselves. Instead of taking responsibility for the things he's done, he leaves just enough room to make it seem like you were the one who made the decisions.

_'He's very cunning...and dangerous...'_

"And Jin?"

" _Hoo boy!_ That little shit had it _coming_. Mhmm. _That was all me_." Joker giggled, looking at his gloved hand appreciatively as he turned it side to side.

"You're a monster." She said quietly, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I'm no _t_. No. I'm. _Not_... You shouldn't have let him touch your hand." His voice turned serious, making her look back. "As soon as he touched you, it was already too late. _Sheesh_...You really know _nothing_? He's able to search through all your memories and feelings, tinker around with them." Dark eyes stared at her intently as he spoke, words forming into a growl in his anger. " _Manipulate_ 'em..."

"That's what he does... Makes people think they did shit that never happened, do things they normally wouldn't... Someone like that was valuable to those mob fools. Deals can pan out easily for the big ol' 'crime lords' and shady businessmen who hired him. That _Jin_ was just a pain in the ass. Ya know what they say. If ya have an itch, _scratch_ it." The Joker held his hands up, no sign of remorse whatsoever.

" _You_ let him in your head and mess with your memories. _Big_ mis-take. What was I supposed to do? _Hmm?_ Just sit there, while he lied and tried to replace me? You fell for the con hook, line, and sinker." The clown studied her face, carefully watching for any hint of a reaction.

" _Ha!_ " Joker stared at the pinkette in confusion, brows furrowed as his jaw clenched tightly. "What? Did you think that I didn't know that he can mess with someone's head? He told me on the first night that he could affect my emotions. I had my suspicions about the memories, but...that doesn't matter anymore. Jin brought me calmness in the storm _you_ caused. It just...felt _nice_ to have a break from your shit and the anxiety I was having." Gloved hands balled up into fists on top of the table as she spoke, the muscles in his face and body tensing up.

When Sakura thought about everything after the incident at the club, things just didn't add-up in her head when the images replayed themselves over again. The boy in her memories originally had dirty blonde hair, not black. Their voices were nothing alike either, even if it was from long ago... No one goes from talking one way, then having a slight Korean accent. It had become clear that it was all a lie. For what reason, it looked like no one would be able to find out now...thanks to the clown.

"Wha _t_ did you _say_?" The tone in his voice turned dangerous, his smile long faded away.

"I _said_ , I already _knew_ what he can do for the most part. It was thanks to him touching me that I was able to gain a few of my memories back. When I got my charm from my dad... _my name_... Jin might not have been the best person, but he gave me something _priceless_. His ability was useful..." Seeing the look on his face, Sakura internally grinned, realizing she actually could affect how he felt. Maybe not in the same way he did to her, but it was something. "His gift was _amazing_... Did you know he can even make someone feel arousal just from a slight touch?"

Before she could even blink, Joker was right there, hand gripping her jaw tightly. His eyes were wild, staring down at her. The muscles in his face moved along with his jaw, grinding his teeth together.

"What. Did. You. Just. _Say_?!" Sakura could _feel_ the rage emanating from the deranged criminal. It was frightening, but she was enjoying getting under his skin. Making him lose it, like he's been doing to her for the last two weeks.

Sakura chuckled, making his grip tighten.

_'Oh, how the tables have turned...'_

"What's _wrong_? I'm a grown woman and even I have _needs_. Jin was very handsome...and he always made me laugh."

Joker shook with anger, he was absolutely _seething_. She wouldn't have been surprised if he started frothing at the mouth with the way he looked. The other hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing down hard as his jaw snapped near her face. The pinkette could feel the growl reverberating from his chest through the hand coiled around her. The murderous glare made a tremble shoot through her body, feeling incredibly small beneath the man looming above. From this angle, he really did look like a demon..sent straight from hell by the devil himself to destroy everything.

" _You..._ " There was no doubt his insticts were pushing him to kill, to strangle the life from her. That was what he was used to, right? Someone pisses him off, says the wrong thing, and he just ends it, then and there.

The smile Sakura gave off made the veins in the clown's forehead pulse against his tan skin, making them visible. The hand around the pinkette's neck was becoming too tight, fingers digging unforgivingly into her skin.

"What's.. _wrong_? Ackkkhhh... Hah... Why so _serious_?" The grip on her throat was cutting off any chance of sucking in oxygen, making her light-headed. Did he really want to hurt her now? Small hands latched on to his wrist as panic set in, nails scratching at the exposed skin beneath his glove. Tears formed in her eyes, desperately trying to get air as she kicked against his shin. It felt like there was rock beneath the purple fabric, instead of a man's leg.

Joker's eyes widened, blinking hard and shaking himself out from whatever was going on inside. His face turning pale, blood draining from it. He looked like she just slapped him, looking around in disbelief. Letting go of her, Sakura lurched forward, coughing harshly as she trembled. He could have just _killed_ her... Slim fingers gingerly felt along her neck, gasping as her shoulders slumped.

_'I didn't think he would react like that... Jesus Christ..'_

The man turned away from her, walking back and forth near the chair he had been sitting on just a few moments ago. Lifting her head up slowly, she tried to regain what composure she could muster. Green eyes watched him tentively, wondering what would happen now. His hand reached up, running long fingers along the disfigured trails coming from the corners of his mouth, muttering to himself.

Joker suddenly stopped, making her more nervous at his odd behavior. She couldn't get a grasp on this person, who was strange and unpredictable. No wonder the authorites and Batman were having a hard time dealing with him. It seemed almost impossible to read him and he was completely off his rocker. Rubbing her neck, she silently watched him from her seat. He stood still for a moment, seemingly deep in thought.

"Ah...HahAhHAHAH! HoHAHa..." The sudden cackle was unnerving. "...And I thought _my_ jokes were bad. You're, ah- _You're lying_." Turning his head towards her and running a hand through his faded green hair, the grin on his face made hers disappear. "Besides, Jin isn't so _handsome_ anymore. We could pass for twins now."

Sakura ground her teeth, eyes narrowing on him before glancing towards the gun still on the table.

Strolling back to the chair and plopping down, the clown cocked his head to the side, eyeing her with interest. He looked down at the weapon in front of him. Picking the gun up with a bored expression, he bolted up and stepped around the table, making her jump back against the seat. Small hands defensively curled inwards to her chest, afraid of what he was about to do.

Crouching down in front of her chair, he grabbed pinkette's hand and pulled it away from her chest. His grip was much stronger, she couldn't yank away no matter how hard she tried.

Forcing the gun in the palm of her hand, he wrapped his own around it, aiming the weapon at his head. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, her heart pounding hard at what he was doing. He couldn't be serious... This man really was insane to put a loaded weapon in someone's hand that he just attacked. What's wrong with him?

Licking his lips and looking up at her, his body swayed in place, almost like he was getting ready for the impact. He smiled in a way that didn't seem to reach his eyes. _At all_.. "Go ahead. Shoot _me_. That's what you want, right?... The way you keep looking at my gun is making me so-just so _jealous_.."

Sakura's hand trembled, horrified at what was happening. Yeah, she was looking at the gun, but could she really shoot someone? Kill a person in cold-blood?

_'It's not like he doesn't deserve it... God knows he does...'_

Right now, a bullet could end the chaos spreading through the city... Save dozens, if not hundreds of lives. No one has been able to stop this man, and he would continue spreading his stink everywhere he went. One single shot could do what even Batman couldn't...

Gripping the gun tightly, the war inside was spilling out onto her face. Anger, confusion, panic, trepidation... Could she bring herself to end this man? To put an end to her own suffering and Gotham's?

"C'mon, doll. Do _it_. I want you to... _C'mon!_ Shoot me!"

Gritting her teeth, she pressed the cold metal hard against his head. This man was completely insane...

Looking into his dark eyes as he licked his lips, the pinkette shuddered. There was something there. A challenge, daring her to pull the trigger? No, not just that. It was something _else_... Sorrow? Remorse? What could be going on in his head?

_'There's no way he really wants me to shoot him. It must be a trick... No one is that crazy.'_

Sighing, she loosened the grip on the weapon, but his hands still held them there tightly.

"What's wrong? Lost ya nerve?" He cocked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"No... I- _I just_..." Green eyes glanced away, not wanting to look at him anymore. Her head was hurting again, probably from listening to his voice changing tone every few minutes and seeing that obnoxious face. The tight feeling in her chest returned with a vengeance as she silently cursed herself over and over again. What was this? Regret? Did she feel guilty for debating whether to shoot him or not?

"I can't do it... I'm not like _you_. I can't just kill someone..." Sakura jumped in her seat as he lunged forward, quickly stopping as she froze up.

The clown was close...too close for comfort.

The pinkette couldn't move when she felt his hot breath against her neck. A chill ran down her spine as his nose traced the column of her neck, grazing along her jaw softly. Goosebumps pricked at her skin at the sudden contact.

_'W-What is he doing?!'_

Too shocked to move, thoughts and images ran through her mind feeling the headache intensify. This felt _familiar_...

"HAHAHAHA!" Joker sat back, taking the gun from her hands. Heat rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment and anger, watching as he twirled the gun on his finger as he stood up. "What's _wrong_ , sweetheart? You look... _disappointed_."

Sakura's jaw dropped, feeling like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down her back. She couldn't believe him...or herself. It wasn't disappointment, it was shock.

' _Maybe I should have just shot him...'_

Standing up, the pinkette stomped into the kitchen to away from the fit of crazy laughter coming from the table. Opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle, she twisted the lid off, imagining it was the clown's head. The cold rush felt good running down her throat, cooling off the heat in her face. It had a stronger metallic taste than normal, more like a purified bottle that had been opened the previous day, rather than fresh spring water she had just bought. Wiping the sides of her mouth as she took a deep breath, the pinkette tried to shake it off. The cap had been secured and it wasn't opened before. She was just being paranoid...

None of this could possibly be real, just a weird dream from spending so many nights keeping herself awake from panic. A delusion spun from her deepest fears, forming into the image of the clown and continuing to torment the pinkette even in her sleep. Part of her waited to bolt up in bed, drenched in sweat and laughing at her own stupidity. Cruel reality seeped in when she pinched down hard on the skin of her forearm, closing her eyes and slowly opening them.

Nope. This wasn't a dream, and he was _still_ howling in the other room.

_'Asshole...always messing with my head..'_

Slamming the fridge door closed, Sakura leaned against it with a sigh. This was ridiculous... It wasn't funny at all. Why the hell wouldn't he just leave, if he wasn't planning on killing her? Just to toy around? Get some kicks from screwing with her? Was he really that bored? She wasn't anyone special... Not a business woman or a mobster, not rich or a drug dealer. She wasn't involved in the criminal activity ging on throughout the city and had no connections to anyone who would. There was only Jin, and the clown started his shit before they met up.

Sakura was only an interpreter... She didn't come from a wealthy family and could be randsomed off. There wasn't some inside information on a crime lord that could be squeezed out. The pinkette wasn't really skilled in anything that would be useful to him, not to go through all this trouble for. There were plenty of other employees from Wayne Enterprises he could have chosen from if it had something to do with that.

She was just a small, pink-haired woman, who just moved back to Gotham a few weeks ago. The apartment she lived in wasn't that big, and neither was her bank account. So... _Why?_ What reason could he possibly have to keep doing this? With everything he's been doing, the Joker couldn't be _that_ bored to bother with someone like her. There were plenty of other people who would be much more entertaining to mess with, especially in this city.

_'It doesn't make sense...'_

Walking back into the other room, Sakura eyed the man wearily who was standing next to the table, a satisfied grin playing along his lips. Turning away from him with a huff, she sat back down on the chair, folding her arms over her chest.

"Aww. What's wrong, _kitten_?" The condescending tone was back as he watched the pinkette carefully, examining the expression on her soft features. Without even looking at him, she could feel his stare, practically _see_ the sneer on his face.

"Sakura... Why didn't you shoot me?" What kind of question was that? Shifting on the chair, they stared at each other. Couldn't he see what kind of person she was?

"I already told you. I'm not like you-"

" _No_." Joker's voice didn't have any hint of humor to it as he stepped closer. "That's not it. Anyone else in this city would have taken the shot. Any sensible person would have _killed_ me... At least because they _believed_ it was the right thing to do. Even though you don't remember-" His voice dropped low, flicking his tongue out. She didn't know where he was going with this, but something in her gut twisted from listening to him. "-I know _something_ inside you does. You know there's a part of you that remembers me... Otherwise, you would have done something about it by now. Earlier, you could have told the Bat about what was going on, but you _didn't_. He could have used that information to try to find me..."

"How do you know that I didn't?" Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, brows furrowing as she mulled over his words.

"Oh... _well_... I, ah, was there...as a paramedic. Ya know, to help out." He chuckled, squatting down next to her.

Sakura looked at his face, knowing it felt familiar. That must have been why she felt so uneasy about seeing him without any of the greasepaint. Part of her didn't _want_ to admit that she knew that face. Even so... What now? It didn't change any of the things he's done. If anything, it was just plain cruel to do that, _knowing_ they had a past.

" _Be-sides_..." The word was drawn out as he reached forward, tracing her collarbone with a gloved finger. The pinkette sucked in a sharp breath, skin breaking out in goosebumps from the small touch. He barked out a laugh at the reaction, eyes dancing along the pale skin of her chest. " Even if _you_ don't remember me yet...it, ah, seems like your _body_ does." A smirk tugged at the scars around his mouth, completely smug. Without a second though, she leaned forward to smack the look right off of his face. Jumping back, he laughed loudly, dodging the hand effortlessly. Despite the clown's appearance and gruff mannerisms, he was surprisingly agile, light on his feet.

The pinkette ground her teeth, running a hand through her hair. Whether it was from the long day or the clown's endless banter, she was feeling exhausted. Every single day was becoming like an emotional roller coaster that she couldn't manage to get off...

" _Tch_..." Her head felt heavy as she folded her arms, leaning down against the table. Peaking up, she watched the clown suspiciously. What was he doing now?

The Joker was casually walking around, curiously looking at the various items around the apartment. Picking up a book from the coffee table, quickly sliding through the pages, then tossing it back to its original spot.

_'What's he doing?'_

Sakura's head lulled back and forth, the weight of it increasing every minute that went by. Now she was sure of it... He did something. Was it the slice of pizza he tossed onto the table? Something on his hands or in the air? How did he do it? Her brows furrowed, trying to sort through anything and everything she could have touched or consumed that he might have tampered with. For all the pinkette knew, he could have done it before she even came out to the livingroom. A smoke bomb that filtered in with the steam in the shower, coated his gloves with some strange chemical, slipped something into one of her drinks...

_'Ah... The water bottle... That bastard!'_

Looking up at the clown who was flipping through a magazine, it became clear. He was _waiting_... After breaking in multiple times, he already knew what was in every room.

Furrowing her brows, her thoughts drifted to the images from the past. The charm, her father, the _boy_...the door.

"Sakura... Ya know, even if you _wanted_ to...you couldn't have shot me. There, ah, weren't any bullets in the gun." Turning towards her with a smirk, Sakura's green eyes widened at the man standing in the middle of her living room. "Nice to know ya don't want me _dead_.'"

_It was just a test..._

Sakura tried to stand up from the chair, finding herself unsteady getting onto her own two feet. Everything was starting to feel off, her limbs slowly turning into jelly. This wasn't right... He had the nerve to do all of this, then was deranged enough to slip her something? He really was a monster. What horrible thing was he planning to do now that required him needing to drug her? Unbridled rage poured hot through her veins, wanting to make him feel even a fraction of the pain and grief he's caused her over the last two weeks..

Hissing, she grabbed the plate from the table and sent it flying in the clown's direction. It was heavy and hopefully would smash against his skull, where she was aiming for. He easily side-stepped and moved out of the way at the last second, cackling when it hit the wall, glass shattering and raining down onto the floor.

_'Dammit!'_

"Woohahaha!" Turning around and striding towards the wall with a strut, the clown nudged a large fragment with the tip of his dress shoe. His lip curled up into a sneer, seemingly enthralled in what he'd seen and the reaction he drew from the small woman huffing across the room.

A man's voice yelled, pounding on the wall from next door. "What the _hell_ are you doing over there? _I'm trying to sleep!_ Fuck!"

Sakura groaned, running a shaky hand through her pink hair. She was starting to feel dizzy from whatever was running through her system. The big guy next door was always bitching. When the television was a little too high or Ino laughed a bit too loudly... He just was dreadful person over all, taking whatever his problem was out on such little ' _inconveniences_ '.

Swaying as she made her way towards the coffee table, the pinkette felt dizzy. Shifting from one foot to the other, she tried to fight off the effects... Her body and mind were shutting down. How can she possibly let herself fall under with this maniac here?

Another pound against the wall made her growl out, wishing he would just knock it off already. The neighbor was making more noise than she had just by throwing a plate...

"What's _wrong_?" The Joker stepped closer to her, grinning ear-to-ear. "How does that make you _feel_? Ya want him to stop, right? He's getting under that, ah, nice porcelain skin of yours. _Hmm?_... Why can't you make noise in your own home? What gives him the _right_ to yell at you or punch the wall?"

His calculating dark eyes stared down at her, standing just inches away. "Makes your blood _boil_ , doesn't i _t_? Want to go over there and throw one of those nice right hooks? He can throw fists, so why can't you. I know what kind of man he is...yelled a few times I was in here before. Come on, sweetheart! I can _see_ it in your eyes. Ya wanna to clock him!"

Reaching out, he took her chin in his hand to make her look up at him. Green eyes wavered, losing focus...

What the hell is he even saying?

"Ya see, I was gonna cut the big guy up, _but_... I think _you_ should be the one to teach him a lesson. I know he's been a pain in your ass for a while now. Nothing _escapes_ me. _Nothing_! Hahaha... What do you say?" Her head lulled in his hold, the ache and weight becoming too much. The clown was just testing her again, enjoying the reactions he was drawing from everything he did. Trying to manipulate her thoughts and feeling, like he always does.

"You're _crazy_. I'm not going to...hurt someone, just because they're...annoying..."

Joker rolled his eyes, snaking his tongue out over his scarred lip as he swayed in front of her. He held her chin tightly between his gloved fingers, letting out an exasperated sigh. "You have all these _rules_ and you think they'll save you!" Pulling something out of his pocket, Sakura could feel the handle of a knife being pushed into her palm.

"Introduce a little _anarchy_. Throw all those pesky rules out the window. Let go of _everything_...of all the things that are holding you back from doing what you really want. Those rules that have been drilled into your head, they're nothing but a _bad_ _joke_. Trust me, I know a bad joke when I see one." The clown cocked his head to the side as he leaned closer... Close enough their noses were almost touching.

"Upset the order and everything turns to _chaos_... Ya see, _I'm an agent of chaos_..." Sakura's eyes fluttered, trying to keep them open. Afraid of what will happen if she slips. "And you know the thing about chaos?... _It's_ _fair_." His finger wagged back and forth, becoming a purple blur.

" _Hmm?_ " Grabbing her arm, he pulled it up with a frown on his face. "You're _bleeding_..." That's right... The cut on her arm. That had been the furthest thing from her scattered mind with what was going on.

Yanking her arm up, Sakura felt like throwing up when he stuck his tongue out, licking the blood that was running from the wound. It felt scorching hot against her cool skin as he dragged in along, leaving a trail of saliva as he went. Dark eyes stared into hers the whole time, making her want to push him away. If only there was enough strength left...

The Joker's image was turning to waves of purple and green as her vision became unfocused. It was frustrating... _so damn frustrating_... Her mind was swimming, drifting off somewhere far away. Slowly being submerged into dark water. Images of her memories came and went, becoming suffocating. She was _drowning_...

"Just shut up, Jack! _You're mad!_ "

Joker's eyes widened, his high-pitched laughter assaulting her ears. Did she say something funny? Why did everything have to be a damn joke to this clown? The room started spinning in a whirlwind of colors as her knees started giving out. The last bit of fight she had came out in the form of a yell, barely registering what she even said.

"Well... Ya know, dollface... _Madness_ is a lot like gravity. Sometimes all you need is a little _push_!" Letting go of her chin, he pushed her backwards and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Landing on the cushions of the couch, the last thing she heard was his manic laughter as the darkness swept her away...


	9. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't revised this chapter _yet_ but there's some 'attempt' material than can be triggering. Just a forewarning for those that are sensitive towards these issues. I'd rather let it be known ahead of time, then anyone going through something over my writing.

Green eyes fluttered open as she sighed. Looking up and blinking rapidly, focus was slowly coming back. It took a few moments for Sakura to realize she was staring at a ceiling. Her brows furrowed, shifting against the sheets, raking dainty fingers down her tired face.

_'This... This is the ceiling in my room...'_

Surprisingly, Sakura's head felt fine compared to earlier. It didn't hurt... After ingesting whatever had knocked her out, she assumed she would have felt sluggish and drained, like a terrible hangover.

_'What happened?'_

Wiggling her fingers and toes experimentally, it was a relief that there wasn't anything preventing them from moving. Honestly, it wouldn't have been a big shock to wake up tied to a chair at this point...

Rolling over, Sakura almost jumped out of her skin seeing the person lying nose-to-nose with her. Trying to hold back a scream, her small hand covered her mouth in shock.

Joker was laying on the bed, sleeping soundly... Still wearing the purple button up shirt and green waistcoat that everyone in Gotham would recognize instantly. He was on his side, using one of her fluffy pillows that she loved so much. The sight of his tan arm slung around her waist made the pinkette sputter out in surprise. Why the hell did crawl into her bed and think he could just sleep next to her like _this_? Part of her wanted to grab one of the pillows and smother him, completely fed up with his antics.

Gritting her teeth, the pinkette carefully sat up, pulling on the blanket that was covering her. Suspicious of what the slumbering maniac could have done, she sighed in relief seeing that the same clothes from earlier were still on... He hadn't done anything she really would have killed him in his sleep for.

_'Thank God...'_

Looking back to the man next to her, she felt confused. What was the point? Did he really give her something, just so he could sleep undisturbed? Why in _this_ bed? How could he bring her in here with him, not knowing if she would try to pull anything. It would only take a second to call the police...

Trying to stay quiet and not wake the sleeping clown, Sakura carefully slid back down against the mattress. What would happen now? What about when he finally gets up? Something rubbed against the sheet when she pulled it back up.

Glancing down, there were bandages wrapped around her forearm where the glass cut her open. Staring at the covering, the image of him licking her blood made her stomach churn. This man was so _strange_... Everything was so unpredictable. Out of the box, just as he said.

_'Why did he clean it up? Why does everything have to be some theatrical performance and drawn out? It would have been easier just to say what he wanted to... He really is a damn clown.'_

Staring at the man sleeping on his side across from her, Sakura studied his face. It was easier to do that when he wasn't moving around animatedly and laughing...or when she wasn't scared out of her mind.

_'Hmm... This is weird...'_

Without the greasepaint, it seemed like there was such a different person lying there, instead of the Joker himself. It felt hard to imagine this face all over the news, threatening and tormenting a hostage tied up in the background.

How could he sleep like that? Without a care in the world... In someone else's bed at _that_. Was he really that confident that nothing would happen? All it would take was a single phone call and the police would be hauling his ass off to Arkham Asylum.

_'He would just escape anyway...always does.'_

The way his mind works is different than anyone could comprehend. Someone like this would give psychiatrists a field day. It was hard to imagine how a person could become so twisted...and yet, it was undeniable the man was a _genius_. No 'average Joe' could pull off the schemes he did...and get away with them.

Everyday on the television and in the newspapers, there were articles and broadcasts all over the city about the stunts he was able to pull off. No one could stop him, not unless he wanted them to... That only seemed to result in something even more terrible happening afterwards.

Sakura had recently read an article in the paper recalling an incident from a while back After the authorities had subdued the clown and put him away in Arkham, all hell broke loose. A riot had started and it quickly got out of control out, ending with one of the sides of the old building being blown up. Dozens of patients fled into the night, causing havoc all over the city as the police tried to track down each and every person who escaped. Even now, there were still a few missing... The reason the old story resurfaced was because one of the men who had been on the run had finally been captured.

Journalists' claimed that someone must have assisted the clown from the inside. Otherwise, there shouldn't have been any way for him to get his hands on any type of explosives. Security was said to be impossibly tight there, so how was such a crazy plan pulled off? Aside from Blackgate, Arkham was thought to be impenetrable. Once someone goes in there, they usually never get out...

_'...Interesting...'_

This man...was he really a genius or just insane? Maybe a mix of both. Dangerous and mysterious...

Green eyes roamed his face and over the wavy locks on the pillow. It looked like they could use a good washing. It didn't seem like he cared about his appearance whatsoever... The green dye in his hair was terribly faded... Dark roots were coming in and lightened down the length of wild strands.

Without the clown makeup smeared all over, he may have been considered handsome. _If_ someone could look past everything-

-The violent and manic behaviors, the odd quirks and manhandling. His willingness to kill everyone and insatiable blood thirst. Those snarky rude comments. Terrible habit of breaking and entering. All the stealing, stalking, and lack of common decency. His blatant disregard for color coordination and personal hygiene-

 _'What an asshole..._ '

Sakura could go on all day about the unruly bastard who was probably drooling all over her clean pillows.

Looking down towards his mouth, his lips were slightly parted as warm breaths pushed themselves out. The _scars_... It was undoubtedly the first thing anyone would stare at when looking at him. Well, _if_ they were unfortunate enough to get a _good_ look at him. The greasepaint was the initial thing that would draw the eyes... It was _striking_.

Maybe that's why he wore it... It took away from his disfigurement and easily struck fear into his victims. What is it about this city drives someone to become this way? What is he trying to prove or accomplish? Perhaps was it like he said, he just _does_ things?

Sakura couldn't take her eyes away from the jagged, swollen marks around his mouth... They looked so _painful_. Why would someone do that to another person? _How_ could they?

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I pitying this beast?'_

The feeling just wouldn't go away, despite wanting to just be enraged at him for all that he's done. Part of her _knew_ him. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down...it was a _fact_. Why else was he harassing her and causing so much trouble? If she'd been someone who ripped him off or did something offensive, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill or harm her.

Staring at those scars made her chest tighten, the same way his dark eyes did. Sucking in her lower lip, Sakura grazed her teeth over the soft skin gently, trying to recall his face in her mind... Trying to place it somewhere in the sea of images that had been lost and jumbled around.

Green eyes widened as something resurfaced from long ago...from somewhere hidden deep in the recesses of her mind...

"Oh... _no_..."

* * *

"Where are you? Where did that little slut go _now_?!" A man angrily slammed the door to the bedroom. Sakura quietly hid next to the dresser, thankful that he hadn't noticed her tiny form in the dark. Seems like something good had come from him breaking the light the day before in another one of his drunken fits..

Crawling across the floor, the pinkette reached up to feel along the wall, gently pressing against the smooth surface...searching for that certain spot. A sigh of relief came when it gave way, opening up an exit to escape from this godforsaken apartment.

In the background, two people were screaming and cursing so loud it would have been a surprise that no one called the police...except for the fact that they were in _The_ _Narrows_. People don't just _call_ the authority around here, even if something terrible happens. The police wouldn't have come anyway, unless there's some kind of agreement or money involved.

Leaning down, Sakura stooped low and carefully stepped into the next room of the neighbor's apartment. This was safety... She knew that no one could hurt her here... He wouldn't _let_ them.

Straightening up, she quickly brushes the dust away from her yellow sundress. The pinkette couldn't help thinking it might have been a bad idea to wear it...at least with Todd at home. It ended in a short scuffle. Thankfully, he was too drunk to put up too much of a fight. Out of everything the pinkette possessed, this was the only thing that didn't scream "Narrow trash". A beautiful gift from Jack...that was most likely stolen, knowing him. They were supposed to go out and sneak into Gotham Park, one of their favorite spots in the entire city. He preferred going at night, after the gates were closed and when no one would be around to disturb them. It was a good thing he was so tall, climbing over those metal bars would have been difficult on her own.

Sakura glanced around the shoddy room, looking for the man in question. There was a mattress on the floor with sheets strewn around messily, like someone just rolled out of bed and tossed them back on. That's how they always looked, no matter how long he'd been up... Some clothes were thrown next to it in a heap. Even if they were clean, they would never be folded. Not by Jack anyway. The dingy room was practically barren, except for an old wooden chair against the wall. No matter how anyone looked at it...it didn't seem like whoever lived here cared at _all_...and that was fine with Sakura. Things like that didn't matter.

_'Where is he?'_

The room was empty, no one was in here. If Jack had been, she would have seen his tall silhouette lurking around somewhere. It was odd that he wasn't waiting here for her, especially when they had plans. Being on time for their little excursions was always so important to him... Whenever she'd been a few minutes late, he'd come barreling through the little door between their rooms, expecting a good excuse for being late.

Walking through the dark room, Sakura slowly headed towards the door, feeling anxious. Jack rarely goes anywhere without at least mentioning it...especially when they were about to go somewhere together. He might not always say what he's up to, but would let her know he was going out, just incase...

_'Don't think about it...'_

It was quiet...too quiet. Pressing her ear up against the door, the pinkette's brow furrows. It was a Tuesday night, usually there would be the sounds of someone arguing or bottles being pushed around and a woman complaining. There was only dead silence.

Grabbing the handle to the door, Sakura twisted it carefully, pulling it open. The old wood creaked loudly with every movement. Stepping out of the room, she looked around in surprise not seeing anyone around. It was rare for _no one_ to be home at this time of night...

The deep laugh resonating from the kitchen made the pinkette jump out of her skin. She knew _that laugh_... It was rare to ever hear it, but once anyone did, they wouldn't be able to forget it. Biting her bottom lip, she took tentative steps towards the source of the noise, an uneasy feeling pooling in her gut.

_'Bad idea, bad idea... Turn the hell around and run the other way...'_

The apartment was dark, the streetlights and neon signs from across the way being the only source of light. It was enough to see for the most part...

Getting closer, there was a faint sound coming from across the kitchen, but the shadows cast from the darkness made it hard to make out much. Something strained, harsh... _gurgling_... It made the pinkette freeze on the spot. A shuddered breath forced itself out as her eyes darted back and forth.

_'What's that noise?..'_

It came and went, slow and barely audible _._ Sakura was afraid...terrified of finding the source of the strangled sounds. A sickening sensation loomed over head as she kept going, despite the trembling making it difficult. Whatever it was, it didn't sound human...

"Ah!" The pinkette's foot hit something in the threshold of the kitchen, making her tip over in surprise. Unable to grab anything or break the fall, she yelled out, smacking her face hard against the tiled floor. Sucking in a deep breath, it hurt...The sudden impact made her eyes water as she lifted her head up from the hard surface, gingerly holding her throbbing jaw.

"S-Shit..."

Sitting up with a grunt, she swatted her hair out of the way, trying to get a look at what was on the floor. Green eyes widened at the sight of the thin silhouette lying in a heap. It was a person... A person's body that she fell over.

A woman with curly hair laid on the tiled floor, eyes wide open with a grimace plastered on her tired features. Dark splatters covered everything...All over her worn clothing, trailing up to the ghostly white skin of her face. Her arm hung limply above, bent at an unnatural angle...broken.

"Oh...my _God_!" Jack's mom was lying in a pool of blood. Gasping, her hand clutched at her chest, trying to keep her heart from breaking through. Something wet was covering it, transferring onto the yellow fabric and seeping through. Trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat, Sakura hesitantly peeked down, crying out when she saw it was covering everything... Down the front of the sundress, dripping from her dainty hands, making her knees planted against the floor start to slide.

"Hahaha..." Laughter bounced off the walls of the kitchen as a dim light turned on. Panting hard, the pinkette looked up at the tall man standing by the switch.

Dark eyes narrowed in on the small form curling in on itself. Grinning, he looked every bit of a devil, just like everyone called him.

_'...Jack's dad! What the hell's going on?!'_

Glancing back down towards the floor, there were stab wounds and slash marks littering the woman lying just inches away from the pinkette. There wasn't any signs of movement or breathing. No one could have survived such a vicious attack... Jack's mom was dead.. His father murdered her.

Hands shook as the lump came back with a vengeance, cutting off any oxygen. She gasped, desperate to force anything in her lungs. She couldn't breathe.. What was happening? This couldn't be real... This must be some terrible nightmare full of everything she'd ever been afraid of happening.

Jack's dad was known for being a crazy asshole, but this was... _unbelievable_. The drunk had always been a piece of shit, who enjoyed beating his family, but to take it this far? To stab his wife to death and _laugh_ about it?

The older man had blood splattered all down the front of his beater, smiling like the devil as he watched realization pass over the pinkette's face. A chill spread through her quaking body, unable to move or do anything. When the dirty blonde took a step forward, her green eyes widened as they noticed the kitchen knife his large hand was gripping.

"N-No!" Was he going to kill her now? If he'd murder his own wife, what would stop him from killing a neighbor?

_'Where's Jack?!'_

The sound from earlier started up again and that's when she noticed _him_...

Sakura choked out a sob, hands flying up to her face, shaking in disbelief. Jack was on the floor by the table... The lower half of his face was covered in blood. Fluids ran down his neck, dripping onto the floor and forming a small puddle beneath his head. The sides of his mouth and bottom lip were completely slit open.

The dirty blonde curls lying against the tiled surface were dyed red along bottom. Harsh pained gasps pushed through his ruined lips, trying hard to breath with great difficulty. Something was blocking his airway... Small tremors shook his chest as the muscles in his leg twitched involuntarily. His bare feet were covered in the crimson liquid with smears beneath them. A struggle happened before he fell...

The noises she heard...had been him choking on his own blood as it filled his throat...

"Oh my God! J-Jack!" Sakura fell onto her hands, body racked with tremors seeing the person she spent most of her life with in ruins. "What did you do to _him_?!"

"Heheh! You know how _serious_ Jack always is... I just wanted to see him _smile_ for once!" He walked forward, waltzing across the floor, making his way towards the pinkette. He explained like it was the most obvious, rational thing in this world. As if _she_ was the one who wasn't making any sense. The way his lips curled up into salacious grin made her skin crawl.

The shock of it all had her frozen on the spot. They were all going to die, because of this drunk bastard. The pounding from her heart was slamming against her ears. She was in a daze, everything starting to go in slow motion.

"Jack!" Unable to move a muscle, Sakura didn't know what to do as panic gripped every part of her small body. There was no way for her to fight off a big guy like his dad, especially with the kitchen knife he was wielding. Would it be possible to run to Jack's room and through the hidden door to call the police? With all the noise next door and how everyone in the complex was, screaming at the top of her lungs wouldn't get anyone's attention. Worst of all...by the time anything _could_ happen, this maniac would finish off Jack. That's _if_ he didn't end up dying from the wounds by then.

The bruises visible that weren't covered with blood showed that he'd been beaten horribly. He could have internal damage or hemorrhaging. There was no way in hell she could leave him. He would never leave her, even if it meant something terrible happening to him. That's already been proven.

_'Jack... He's still moving...still alive.'_

Before Sakura realized it, a bloody hand coiled around her slim neck, lifting the pinkette up from the puddle of blood she'd been sitting in. The tremors made her legs shake when they left the floor, swinging wildly towards the large body. She kicked as hard as she could, trying to get the man choking her to let go. Coughing and gasping for air, the hands around her throat shook her hard. Sharp nails scratched at his wrists in desperation. It only amused him as the manic laughter echoed around the room.

Pulling the small, flailing body closer, calloused thumbs dug into the soft skin beneath her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. In the crazed man's dark eyes, she could see her own terrified expression in their depths, looking right back at her.

_'I'm dead... I'm going to die!'_

"Jack can't help you now... No one can." The air was knocked from her lungs when the hands around her throat threw the pinkette down, slamming her small form against the floor with a loud bang. Bright lights erupted from the back of her eyes as her head smacked hard against the tiled surface. Pain shot in every direction through her skull from the impact, making her cry out.

He crawled on top of Sakura before she gained focus, not realizing what was happening with the room spinning. The only thing she could make out was the twisted grin from the man looming above as she sputtered, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"J-Jack! Jack!" Feeling the knife against her pale skin, the only thing could do was to scream out the one word that came to mind. The only thing that's ever been reliable and made pinkette feel safe. It wouldn't matter now, they were all screwed. Jack was in tatters, lying across the floor in a puddle of blood. If he was gone, there was no point in going on anyway... There wasn't anything to live for now.

Was this psycho going to carve her face up like Jack's? Or just start stabbing until the life left her body, like his wife?

"What's wrong, pumpkin? Are you _scared_?" The tip of the blade ran along her bottom lip, a small streak of blood coming off of the cold metal. "You're always smiling when you're with my son... So, I don't think I need to cut that pretty mouth of yours up...yet. Hmm... _Let's see._.."

The knife trailed along her pale skin, running towards her collarbone. There wasn't enough pressure to break the skin, but any second now, the knife would be covered in more blood... _Her blood_.

Tears ran down her face as she whimpered, terrified of what was about to happen. She couldn't move an inch... A sob broke through as she involuntarily shook, only exciting the man looking down at her.

"I _like_ that expression on your face. I betcha ya Jack's never seen it... That boy couldn't do _anything_ right... _Ah!_ I know..." Moving the blade from her bone, it twisted in his fingers to the serrated side. He dragged it along the soft flesh of her chest, towards the top of the yellow sundress.

Sakura shrieked when the knife easily cut through the thin fabric and down the front of her dress. No way... No way was she going to let him do what he seemed to have in mind. Kicking her legs and screaming at the top of her lungs, the pinkette pulled every ounce of strength left to fight the man that was straddling and pinning her to the floor.

Even if there was nothing left to live for...if both her and Jack were going to die tonight..there was no way in _hell_ she would let it end like _this_. To allow this man to humiliate her in the most degrading and barbaric way, take what isn't his and do as he pleased with her body. If she was going to be killed, it would at least be going down swinging. Imagining the police finding her naked on the floor was adding insult to injury. Not only that, but Jack was right across the room, still breathing.

She didn't want to be shamed like this...in front of _him_. His father beating him to a bloody pulp and ripping his face open, then raping and killing his girlfriend... If he did survive by some miracle, Sakura didn't want him to have to live with that. Knowing how he was, Jack wouldn't be able to. She knew he'd only blame himself for not being able to stop his father from doing this..and taking away his mother.

The pinkette smacked and frantically clawed at the man above her, not willing to let him have his way. His bloody hands grabbed the top of her dress, pulling her thin shoulders up off the floor. He growled out in agitation, slamming her down against the hard surface, knocking the air right out of her.

Sakura gasped and cried, screaming out in desperation, hoping to God that someone would have enough humanity left to intervene or call the police. Right now, even Todd would have been a welcome reprieve...

Lifting his arm up, the back of his fist came crashing into the side of her face, hitting the pinkette hard to stop her resistance. Nothing pissed the drunk off more than someone fighting back or trying to stop him...

Seeing the small woman freeze in shock from the blow, he grabbed at her slender forearms against the floor. lifting them over her head, he pinned them together with a soiled hand. All too easy... A snarl ripped through his throat, holding the lithe body down in a bruising grip. The knife dropped onto the floor, no longer needing it at the moment with what he planned. This required the use of both hands and the one was already preoccupied. The sundress was ripped open the rest of the way, exposing the bra underneath.

"STOP!" Feeling her legs being pushed apart as he settled between them, Sakura jolted back to reality from the daze the blow had smacked her into. The man above her was much stronger, easily holding her down against the tile with a grin on his face.

"Ohh... Jack sure was a _lucky_ guy in one way... You really are a sight for sore eyes." His hand ran along the smooth skin along her stomach, trailing up and over the fabric covering her breasts. The urge to throw up was overwhelming from the stench of alcohol coming from the lunatic pushing himself up against her. "Even for a _half-breed_..."

"Let's see now-"

"JACK!" Sakura cried out, thrashing wildly as his hand slipped under her bra, roughly palming her breast. A piercing shrieked left her lips, wanting this to stop. The man's eyes suddenly widened, bugging out as he froze.

"Arghhhh!" Before she could blink, the weight pinning her to the floor quickly disappeared. He was ripped off of her, thrown to the side as Jack pulled the knife out of his back. The pinkette gasped, green eyes glossy as the tears kept flowing. Her heart pounded erratically at the sight of the him standing there.

The man shouted as he fell to the floor. His hands tried to reach towards his back, to the spot where he'd been stabbed. He seemed to be in shock at what just happened, almost in disbelief when he turned his head towards his son. Dark eyes looked at the young man incredulously, changing into trepidation as he stared up at him.

"W-Wait! Just wait, Jack! It's n-"

Jack growled out, lunging forward and knocking his father over. Getting on top of him, he didn't hesitate for a moment, plunging the blade into his chest.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The pinkette pushed herself up, eyes widening as she watched him pull the knife out, bringing it back down...over and over _again_. Screaming and cursing, the slits in the corners of his mouth tore open. Fresh blood started overlapping what had already started drying.

The look on his face...it chilled her to the bone. Those warm brown eyes she adored turned pitch black, almost unrecognizable. Sakura had never seen it before, even after all the things they'd been through over the years. Wild, manic, feral... _full of rage_. Unadulterated anger that could suffocate anyone foolish enough to get too close. Hatred like a black flame, burning and tearing everything apart in its path...

Blood splattered everywhere, running down his sides and pooling on the floor. The blade kept going, slashing and tearing at anything and everything it could. Bile rose to her throat as the knife went through his eye socket. Jack was taking out all his fury on the body beneath him, growling like a wild animal.

Sakura was terrified...of what she was seeing and what he as doing. There seemed to be no end to it, even when his father stopped moving.

Panting and shaking, the pinkette pushed herself up off the floor onto her unsteady feet, forcing herself to move. She needed to stop him... He was losing himself to the rage. The scum was already dead and Jack needed help. He needed to go to the hospital right away.

Almost falling over, a harsh breath left her lips, trying desperately to get over to him. The trembling was making it hard to move. Any moment her legs might give out. Everything ached from what his father had done. The sundress torn down the front, barely hanging from her shoulders.

Stumbling over, Sakura dropped to her knees hard against the floor, but it was close enough... Reaching forward, she wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind him, pressing her face into his back.

"Jack! Jack, stop!... He- _He's already dead_..." Jack froze as he heard the soft voice, grip still tight around the handle of the knife. She could feel him trembling...

"Hah.. Ah..." The man in her arms breathed out heavily, shaking like a leaf. Letting his head drop down, it lulled back and forth as the pinkette sobbed against him, holding on tightly. Waking from a daze, his shook it off, looking down at the weapon in his grasp with disgust. Panting, he threw the knife across the kitchen floor, leaving a trail of blood across the tiled surface.

"S- _Sakura_..." His voice was deep and raspy, blood still running from his mouth where it had been carved open. "Are you... _okay_?"

"I'm...alright... Don't worry about me. We need to-" Shifting and turning around, long arms wrapped around the pinkette, pulling her away from the mutilated corpse. Jack's grip tightened, holding her tightly against him. Using his bare feet, he pushed off against the floor to slide towards the counter, dragging Sakura along with him. Leaning his back against the cabinets under the sink, he squeezed her tightly, taking deep breaths from his ruined mouth.

"No. If we...call the cops... With my luck, they'll just take me away... _again_." He didn't trust anyone in Gotham that had any sort of authority. Time and time again, the police have shown their true colors. They were always running in sync with the mob and doing dirty business, especially in this area of town. His father had always been arm-in-arm with the area's underbelly, dealing with drugs and gambling. Now, one of their dealers would be off the streets and someone's pocket was about to get lighter, even if just a little.

He was still shaking as the pinkette cried into his bloody shirt. What would they do now? Glancing up, the man above her was grimacing in pain. The wounds were so terrible... His face would forever be scarred after it healed. There was no way to pay for a surgery that could help lessen the brunt of the damage done.

Jack's dark eyes were looking towards the body across the floor. His mother... She was dead...and now, so was his father.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was quiet, not knowing what could possibly be said at this point. Their lives were never going to be the same from now on.

"Ahh.. _dammit!_..." His jaw moved experimentally, eyes screwing shut from the pain. "It was her own fault... She damn well knew..hah..what he was and still wanted to stay.." Sakura's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard. The only rationalization that came to mind was that he said it out of anger.

Perhaps he really did mean it. For years he complained about his mother keeping them both there, for allowing the abuse to continue. She hadn't even tried finding a way out or attempted to get rid of his father. The beatings and torment had gone on for as long as Sakura could remember. It seemed like there hadn't been a time when it asn't going on. His mother always slithered into the shadows or some corner, hoping it wouldn't be her next. She allowed Jack to take her place, to start taking the brunt of it all the older he got.

"Jack, you need to go to the hospital. Your mouth..." She just couldn't stop crying, barely able to believe what happened. How would they even explain this?

"No. Don't call anyone... _ahhh_... I'm not-I'm not going anywhere. I'll just...stitch it up later..." Laying his head back against the cabinet door, he stretched his legs out from underneath them. Wrapping his arms around her tighter, they finally stopped shaking.

"... If I didn't hear you calling my name...I probably wouldn't...have been able to stop him."

For the first time, Sakura saw tears running down his face, mixing themselves in with the blood. It was a sight the pinkette hoped she'd never have to see. He was in excruciating pain, emotionally drowning in turmoil. She choked out a sob, balling her fists into his shirt. Why did this have to happen?

His hand caressed the back of her head, running wet red fingers through her pink hair. Jack was the one with his face slit open, who just lost any family he had. Any life he had, no matter how aweful it had been, was now turned upside down and forever changed... _yet she was the one being comforted._

Looking back up at him with swollen eyes, she noticed him staring at the wall across the kitchen. His dark eyes narrowed, snaking his tongue over his bottom lip, licking up the blood still coming from the corners of his mouth.

"Jack..." His gaze didn't waver, staring forward with a dazed, far-away look in his eyes. Instead of pain now, there was something cold washing over his young features.. " _Jack?_ "

Turning his head away, he wouldn't look at her. The grip on her tightened as he bit his bottom lip, angry tears still flowing. She didn't know what could be going through his head, not in this moment.

In all the years they had known each other, Jack Napier _never_ cried. Not when his dad would beat him black and blue, or when he would hurt himself. Not even when the dog he'd taken in had been run over by a speeding cop car...

The closest anyone had seen him upset was when she had run away from home, hiding in the warehouse a couple of blocks from their street. Jack had spent most of the day looking everywhere for her, and it wasn't until late in the evening that he found her when she finally came out from her secret hiding spot.

The pinkette hadn't intended to make him upset, but that didn't stop him from yelling as he dragged her back home. Despite the angry words, she knew it was because he was afraid when he couldn't find her anywhere. It was after that incident that the door between their rooms had been built with his own hands... That way, instead of running off somewhere, she could run to him...

Jack constantly warned her not to go out the window onto the fire escape, that it was dangerous... That's what she had done until that point. The steps were old and rusted, always shaking and threatening to give way under the smallest bit of weight. It was safer to go through the door and be with him in a locked room where they could hide out, until it was over.

"Jack?..." He still wouldn't face her, gritting his teeth. Cursing under his breath, he clenched his jaw tightly. "Please... What can I do? You're in pain... We need to do something."

" _Don't_ look at me." Sakura's widened as the man holding her screwed his eyes shut. A hiss left his mangled lips. " _Please_... Don't look at me.."

Sakura went to sit up and look at him, to try to do anything. He was shutting her out, collapsing in on himself. When she tried to move, he held her down tightly, not letting her move. Tugging onto his shirt, she buried her face into his chest. The metallic smell was overwhelming, starting to make her head spin. It ached from earlier, after his dad slammed it against the floor. Compared to what Jack went through, it wasn't even worth mentioning. She was lucky that was all she would walk away with.

"...You... _You should go home_." The pinkette sucked in a sharp breath as she looked up at him, not believing what he was saying. "Don't look at me. Just.. _go_."

"I'm not leaving! I'm staying with you..."

"Ahhah... _ugh_..." His face twisted into a grimace of pain, blood dripping from his chin. The dark eyes she had come to adore were so cold, full of anger and resentment.

"Hah..ha..hahah...hahahHAHAHAHA!" Sakura froze when she heard the chuckle coming from the broken man, his chest shaking as he threw his head back, banging it against the cabinet door. It didn't seem to even faze him. He laughed louder, startling the pinkette at the drastic change.

Sakura was nervous... When they were alone, he laughed quite a bit, but this was _different_. There wasn't anything even remotely funny and this wasn't the time or place. For the first time, she felt a space between herself and the person who was always by her side.

"Jack!" Whatever was going through his head was completely lost on her. After almost being murdered and killing his own father, he was laughing like a maniac while his mother's dead body was lying across the room on the floor. Was he going insane?

Pushing off against his chest, Sakura sat up to look him straight in the face. As soon as she did that, he stopped laughing, turning away again.

"I told you not to _look_ at me." The bite in his tone made her chest tighten. He never talked to her like that or tried to push her away. Part of her debated if he just needed space after all that's happened, but something was telling the pinkette not to. She just had the feeling that leaving him alone-even if he was demanding it-would be a terrible mistake. He was trying to put distance between them for a reason, but knowing him, it wasn't a good one.

Jack was one of the strongest people she knew. He could take just about anything, without showing how it affected him. Yet here he was, silently shedding tears after seemingly losing everything. What would happen if she left like he wanted? She didn't want to know or find out. Sakura knew better, no matter what he said. This was the time that he needed someone by his side more than ever, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Please, stop... I-I..." What could ever be said at this point?

"...My mouth is _ruined_. Even if I stitch it up...ah..the scars are going to be _bad_..." His dark eyes wouldn't even glance at her, but she could see the anger and sadness in them. Is that why he didn't want her to look at him so badly? He was worried about his face? "You don't wanna..see this."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't want to see. No matter what they look like, it _doesn't_ matter to me! You're still Jack..scars or no scars." She meant it. The slashes around his mouth were horrible, painful to even look at. How could she walk away from him just because of that after everything they've been through. If it was her instead, she knows he wouldn't throw what they had away over something so superficial.

"...There's no way...you can still want me like _this_... I won't even be able to get a normal job...or take care of you... What am I going to do?... I can't- I can't do anything with a face like this... Everyone is just going to see me as a freak...more than they already do. It's all _over_..." His head dropped down, blood dripping onto his chest. He sounded so bitter, yet remorseful. Angry at the his own situation and how it would impact his life from now on.

From the beginning, Jack never had much of anything and now it was all gone, and he was expecting her to go with it. Every so often, he would doubt what she saw in him, why she stayed by his side. Always doubting his own self-worth and thinking he didn't deserve anything good in life. Never expecting any of it to go his way or stay. His dad drilled that into his head, filling it with harsh criticisms and insults, tearing him down at every turn. The world hadn't been very kind to him either, always turning a blind eye to his suffering. Now that he would be permanently disfigured, those demons that always whispered words of self-loathing were screaming in his ears.

Carefully putting her hands on the sides of his head, the pinkette gently pulled his face up, trying not to hurt him more than he already was.

"It _doesn't_ matter! I _don't_ care what your face looks like. We're in this together. You saved me... If anything, I'll provide for you, I don't care. It's not like either of us had money before, and we were happy. As long as we have each other, everything will be okay. I promise..." He looked at her with a bewildered expression, dark eyes widening. Was he really expecting her to reject him? It was insulting. She wasn't a shallow person who cared about his physical appearance. That meant _nothing_...

"I love you... Scars and all." Leaning forward, she gently pecked his lips, just barely grazing them. There was no doubt they were painful... He went through so much, but was more worried about her not wanting him. How _ridiculous_.

Jack stared at her like she had two heads. He wasn't sure if maybe Sakura had a concussion from hitting her head on the floor, because she was speaking nonsense. Why would someone want to be with a man who's face was carved like this? Who would have a difficult time just getting the necessities they would need to survive? It was hard enough trying to get a job without having a facial disfigurement. If she stayed with him, her life would only be more difficult than it already was.

If someone like her could look past all of it and choses to stay with him...then that was that. He would just have to work harder at everything, make sure she wouldn't regret her decision.

Moving forward, Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling the pinkette close and kissing her _hard_. Blood smeared around her mouth as he deepened the kiss, refusing to let go despite the jolting pain shooting through his face. Holding on tight, he pushed himself from off the floor, pulling her up with him. Hands grabbed onto the Sakura's hips, making her wrap her legs around his waist to balance themselves.

Jack ignored the agonizing wounds, only focused on the woman clinging to him. His lips didn't stop as he kissed her roughly, walking through the kitchen. Without even a glance, he stepped over his mother's body, heading towards his room.

Kicking the door open, his stalked through the room, stepping onto the mattress lying on the floor. Her slim hands ran through his damp waves, making him groan into the pinkette's mouth as he laid her down on the sheets. Ripping away what was left of the sundress, his hands roamed up her body, finding their way into her pink hair.

"Ahh.. _Jack_..." Hearing his name spurred him on. He wrapped his hand into her silky locks, tugging her head back and kissing her deeply. There wasn't a single care about the skin tearing at the corners of his mouth.

Blood smeared all over, staining her white skin. It didn't matter...not anymore. He broke away from her, running his lips down the column of her neck as ragged breaths left his damaged mouth.

Sakura's back arched when he trailed down towards her chest, hands quickly disposing of the fabric concealing her from his dark eyes. Her nails raked over his scalp and through the messy curls hanging down over his face. All the horrible things that happened in the apartment seemed to fade off into the shadows. The only part either of them couldn't bear to lose was still there and no one would change that. They still had each other, even if everything else was gone.

His lips were hot against her skin as they nipped and kissed their way down her body, leaving a bloody trail in their wake...

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the man next to her. Now it all made sense...

"That's right... _How could I forget?_ "

Reaching forward, the pinkette carefully ran her fingers along the scars around his mouth. It had been him...it always was. That's what had been missing.

This man...this _criminal_...had been the missing piece to the puzzle of her life. The door, the boy...it was all _him_. There were still so many things that still hadn't resurfaced yet, but one thing was for sure...

The Joker was the key that would unlock it all.

"Joker... No... _Jack_..." A breath hitched in her throat, hot tears forming in her eyes. He hadn't just been some psychotic clown toying with her for kicks. He was her friend that grew up watching over her...had saved her from not only others, but even herself.

The pinkette sobbed as realization hit. _She_ had been the one who _left_... The one who forgot everything and lived a normal life for the last seven years, while he rotted away in this city. He'd lost his family and then lost the only one who really mattered to him. Her chest throbbed as it tightened, imaging how horrible life had been to him. While she had made friends and started over, he was left all alone... Forgotten and rejected by the world.

Sakura hadn't been the only one who lost something the day that incident happened that stole her memories... If anything, Jack had lost far more. His best friend...companion... _lover_. Unlike the pinkette, he had to live with everything. Had to go day after day, carrying the weight of it all on his broad shoulders.

_'No wonder... Christ...'_

All her life growing up, he watched over her, did his best to keep them both safe. Despite all the years that had gone by since she disappeared and finally showed up in Gotham, things had changed and at the same time, they really didn't.

Even now...after all this time...he was still watching over her.

"... _I'm so_ _sorry_..." She whispered softly, leaning forward and burying her face into his chest, crying into his green waistcoat.

Joker's dark eyes stared at the wall as Sakura sobbed against him, no end to the tears she was shedding.


	10. The Dark Knight

Light filtered through the window, making the pinkette in bed grimace. Dainty hands raised up lazily, trying to block the sunshine from her face. Realizing the futility of it, she rolled over with a groan, not wanting to get up.

Green eyes shot opened as the images from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. The spot in bed where the criminal had been sleeping was empty...

_'Joke-No... Jack left...'_

Her chest tightened as she reached out, touching the pillow he'd been using. There was a war going on internally... Both sides were fiercely trying to take out the other, but there wouldn't be a clear victor in this case.

Pulling the pillow closer, she closed her eyes, contemplating what to do now. For almost two weeks, the clown had become the pinnacle of her fear and caused severe paranoia with every move he made.

_'And now?...'_

Joker had caused so much harm... He tormented and harassed the pinkette this entire time, toying with her emotions and head. Breaking into the apartment Bruce had set up for her and even the hospital... Killed Jin and hundreds of people who had nothing to do with this... Blew up the Gotham Bridge and shot up a club... That last one really could have killed her.

The maniac even stole a cab and drove her _to_ the bridge just to _show_ her what would happen if she tried to leave. There was so much more on top of that... He even helped himself to her pizza...

_'And tried to talk me into hurting my neighbor...'_

And yet... He had been someone special in her life.

"Fuck!" Gripping the pillow tighter, she didn't know what to do... What _could_ she do?

What was he even expecting from her? Did he want things to go back to the way they use to be? That was _impossible_... They were both different people now. Seven years is a long time. It would only be natural for someone to change...to not be the same person from back then...

_'Clearly...'_

Seven long years... They were teenagers then, almost adults. Jack was a little older, but not by much. That she remembered as well. The memory that resurfaced last night had given her so much information, but there were still far too many blanks. How did they become separated? Didn't he know that something happened to her? Maybe he didn't... The clown didn't seem like the kind of man who would let something go that he wanted. He would have been there.

What happened back then? Where was he when she fell? In her heart, she knew he had nothing to do with it. The memory from last night had explained a lot about what their relationship was like. He always protected her...

Sighing, she held the pillow against her face. It still _smelled_ like him. His own scent mixed in with gasoline and smoke. Right now, he was probably doing something that would upset her...just to cause more chaos throughout the city.

_'He's not a good man anymore... He's dangerous.'_

Why couldn't life just be calm like it was before?

It didn't change the way her chest tightened when she thought about him or all the time they had been together... Seven years wouldn't amount to even half of the ones they spent living side-by-side.

_'We...even...'_

Sakura buried her face as it turned beet red. The images floating across her mind told her far _more_ than she wanted to know right now...

_**"** _ **Even if _you_ don't remember me yet...it, ah, seems like your _body_ does.** _**"** _

"Dammit!" The pinkette ground her teeth, feeling embarrassed at the memory of him carrying her to his room. They had been _lovers_...had plans for the future.

What happened that night was completely messed up. Jack just walked over his dead mother, like she was just a dirty tissue on the floor that someone left behind. He kissed her despite his face being ripped open. Covered her body in his own blood...

_'And I let him...'_

What the hell was wrong with _her_ back then? It was like a scene from hell. What was wrong with _him_? It was disturbing...

Jack's parents just died. He'd had been mutilated beyond belief, and all he was worried about was whether she would still want him or not. And to want to _go at it_ right afterwards? There had clearly been some screws loose in both of their heads. It seemed unfathomable to do something like that now..and yet..

_'At the time... I enjoyed it.'_

Was she completely mental? Did she really love him _that much_ back then, to be willing to fall into madness with him?

 _Yes_...

The memories had trudged up lingering feelings that had been long buried, but what now? It wasn't like things could go back to normal... Not with what she knows now. Even if she didn't want to, it seemed like the 'Joker' was hellbent on getting whatever he wants. It was clear he was coming for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

Last night, the pinkette just kept crying, sobbing pathetically into his vest. There was no way it _hadn't_ woken him up... If he was even sleeping at all, which was doubtful. If he was awake, he didn't let it show.

After a while, she exhausted herself enough to go back to sleep next to him. Part of her was grateful that he just let her get it all out and didn't laugh or make jokes. What would have happened if he did wake up anyway? It would have been too awkward for her, after seeing them together in the past.

Part of her wanted that free life she had before, with no worries, other than work. Perhaps it was because it felt like something that seemed out of reach now. And yet, another side wanted to see him. Some twisted corner in the recess of her heart. That old Sakura wanted Jack again, but he was gone. Jack had become possessed by the Joker and the chaos that came with it. There were no rules in his world... Nothing to hold him back from doing what he wanted, unlike the past.

_**"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!"** _

Sakura shook her head, sitting up and trying to get the voice out of her head. It was just another game... One he was used to winning. Joker knew how to get into other people's minds and manipulate them. That was his _specialty_. She couldn't allow him to twist her around his gloved fingers. In the past, she would have followed him to hell if that's where he was going.

"No... _I can't_..." The were rules for a reason. There was an understanding between people about what was right and what wasn't. The Joker... He was all _wrong_.

Looking at the clock, there just wasn't time for this shit. She still had to get ready for work, refusing to be late. That was part of the _rules_ she set for herself. Now was not the time to be having an internal debate over a fucking clown.

She stood up, stretching her arms high above her head, shifting her hips from one side to the other. Cracks could be heard throughout her stiff body as she moved, trying to get kinks out. The white bandages drew her eyes. She had almost forgotten...

_'I should change the bandage... See what I'm working with.'_

Fingers grabbed the edge of the bandage covering her wound and carefully peeled it back, not wanting to rip the light arm hairs off or cause unnecessary pain.

Looking at the pale skin, her eyes widened in disbelief. There was nothing there. No dried blood, no wound... _Nothing_.

" _What_?!"

There wasn't even a scar. It was _impossible_... Completely impossible. Trying to think quickly, her brows furrowed, unable to come up with any logical explanation for the disappearance. There wasn't any doubt that the glass _had_ cut her arm open... That definitely happened, it wasn't part of her imagination.

Sakura stood frozen, feet planted onto the carpet. She was bewildered beyond belief. Jack had bandaged it up last night... Did he have some kind of ointment that could do this? Gotham was an odd place, after all. If there was some kind of miracle product, wouldn't at least _some_ people know about it? Word gets around the city fast about anything out of the ordinary. There was no explanation that sounded right... She would have to ask Joker about the next time he pops up.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her pink hair. Once again, all roads lead to the clown...

_'Forget about Jack for now, you have a job to do..'_

Walking over to the dresser to get out a fresh pair of clothes, before jumping into the shower, she eyed something on the surface. A lone piece of paper with messy handwriting on it. Picking it up, she scanned the small note.

**Hey dollface,**

**I'll be back later. Didn't wanna wake you after the _long_ night you had. Your sleeping face looks too pretty to ruin. Ya know what they say about sleeping bears, right?**

**With love, Mr. J**

Sakura cursed herself when a small smile played on her lips. Why did reading this make her chest feel so... _light_? Every other note brought terror and now she was grinning like an idiot. Perhaps the Joker's madness really was contagious?

_'He's coming back.'_

Sucking in a sharp breath, she grabbed the sides of her head, dropping the note. The throbbing in her head returned. This was such a pain in the ass...

"Fuck!" No matter what happens now, what's been done can't be undone. He was a part of her, whether she liked it or not. Part of the past, the present, and most likely the future... If he has it his way.

A loud bang against the wall made her jump.

"It's too early for this shit! _Knock it off!_ " A man's voice yelled from the next apartment. The pinkette could already feel the vein in her forehead pulse.

_'Here we go again!'_

The neighbor kept pounding on the wall. He was making more noise than she had just a moment ago. It was always like this.

Scowling, she ripped the drawer open and grabbed clean clothes, slamming it shut. The whole dresser shook from the force. This was getting tiresome... She couldn't stand that man and his constant harassment. Stomping off towards the bathroom, the voice in her head spoke again.

_**"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!"** _

* * *

"T-Tasha... What are you doing here?" The tall, dark haired man surrounded by a handful of businessmen in suits walked towards her, breaking away from the others. The bewildered expression on his face made her quirk an eyebrow, not understanding what was so surprising. After all, this is where she was suppose to be...

"What are you talking about? I work here...last time I checked." What the hell was Bruce talking about? Why _wouldn't_ she be here? Today was last meeting with Mr. Hiroshi, before he retuned to Tokyo.

"I just thought you would have taken a few days off... After last night-..." Bruce stopped himself, running a hand across his chin. The way he was acting was off-putting, making Sakura curious.

"What are you talking about? After _what_ last night?" She cocked her head to the side, green eyes narrowing in on him.

His lips parted, opening and closing, not saying anything. The pinkette felt uneasy when he let out a long, drawn out sigh, looking away. Bruce Wayne never had a hard time pulling something from his ass at a moments notice. Yet here he is...unable to form a damn sentence.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously, wondering what was going on in that smart brain of his. It was clear he knew something... At least about her being at the bridge last night. Why else would he say something like that? Had he been there? Did he have someone watching her?

_'Probably not the latter, otherwise he'd probably know something about the Joker.'_

A bright smile tugged at her lips as she played the part of the fool. This had nothing to do with him, and she didn't want him to get involved, for his own sake.

"Oh-Okay... I'm sorry. Everyone has been so shaken up about the bridge and you just came to Gotham recently... I just assumed you might have been scared, so I thought a few days away from all the stress here would help.."

Bruce was lying. She could feel it in her gut.

"No, I'm fine. What a terrible thing to happen, though... It's been all over the news." Biting the inside of her cheek, she hoped this conversation would end already. He always had a way of seeing through people and knowing more than he should.

Tasha... The name she's been going by for the last seven years felt different now. _Foreign_...

"Yes, it's a tragedy. Absolutely horrific. That Joker is completely out of control anymore..." Bruce turned his head towards the door of the meeting room, rubbing his forehead. "I guess we should get this over with. Mr. Hiroshi wasn't happy when I told him you wouldn't be here today..."

Sakura nodded, trying to hold in a chuckle. That old pervert. "I'm _sure_ he was..."

Bruce leaned in closer after looking around. "Can I ask you a question? Earlier he was talking with his men and said 'so korai' when he was looking at me, then they all started laughing... What does that mean? Was he calling me an asshole or something?"

The pinkette coughed out a laugh, not expecting it. This was one of the reasons Bruce liked having her here. Unlike other interpreters, she didn't try to sugarcoat what was said... _too much_.

"Do you mean, ' _kuso kurae'_?"

His face lit up, snapping his fingers and pointing towards her. Staring at his hand, Sakura couldn't help the image of a gun forming in her mind. This was ridiculous anymore. Everything was reminding her of that damn clown or his shenanigans-if that's what someone would call mass-murder and total destruction. Dark clouds remind her of smoke from a fire, a thumb and index finger pointing suddenly become a pistol, lipstick and foundation makes her think of his greasepaint.

" _That's it_. So what did he call me?" Bruce's voice broke her out of the strange thought. She shook her head, looking back up into his dark eyes.

"Oh, um... He just said... _Eat shit_..." She chuckled, still feeling distracted.

"Hmm. Interesting..." He smiled, motioning towards the door of the meeting room with his hand. It was strange to see how different Bruce was to the clown when she compared their reactions. Someone tells the billionaire to eat shit and he laughs it off, seemingly entertained by it. If anyone had the balls to say hat to the Joker's face, he'd probably cut their off. Then again, Mr. Hiroshi said it in Japanese, figuring no one ould understand him without an interpreter there. Bruce only knew a few _very_ basic phrases, barely enough for a tourist to get by with. "Let's get this over with."

"Sure... Just try not to fall asleep _this_ time. I'm going to end up with back problems from apologizing all the time."

* * *

It was such a nice day out, despite all the havoc going on throughout the city.

Sakura walked down the path through Gotham Park, letting the little ray of sunshine that broke through the clouds warm her face. Usually this time of year was bitter, but today wasn't too bad out. It was still cold enough to need a coat on, even if she enjoyed the chill. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she let her head fall back, enjoying the fresh air in this area of town.

This was the only place in Gotham that someone could go to appreciate a small portion of nature. It was a pretty spacious park, the only place that hadn't been ripped up with tall buildings erected in its place.

People were walking through the leaves littering the ground, crunching them beneath their feet. The trees were beautiful during this season. Handsome shades of green, red, and yellow... It was always a gorgeous sight to witness, before everything died and fell to the ground. The pinkette was surprised at how many folks showed up here, considering the clown's siege over the city. Perhaps they wanted to go somewhere peaceful during such chaotic times...

The pinkette sat back, watching what was going on around her. People walking dogs, couples holding hands, others just enjoying their own company. Kids played in the grass, running around and laughing. It was pleasant scene, but...it made the hollow space in her chest just feel that much more _empty_. Sometimes, all it took was seeing the things that seemed so out of reach to make Sakura realize how little she actually has.

" _Ahh_..." This was her first time coming here, since returning to Gotham. It was like an oasis in the desert.

_'Ino was right. It's such a beautiful place...'_

After work, the pinkette walked the streets toward the apartment complex, but decided to get some fresh air. That would do some good right about now, especially with everything going on. Without a destination in mind, she aimlessly wandered block after block, finding herself at the entrance of the park.

"Tasha!" Turning around, Sakura sighed when she saw the tall, dark-haired man running along the path. What now?

Bruce jogged towards her, slightly out of breath. When she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, he put up a finger, silencing her. Was something left unfinished at work? She was sure everything was done before leaving... It wasn't like the pinkette to leave, until there was nothing left to do. That was one of the _rules_ she set for herself a long time ago.

_'Be on time. Don't leave until everything's done. Never mix business with personal affairs...'_

"Don't worry... Nothing's wrong." It was like he already knew what she was about to say. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about after the meeting, but you left so fast... I didn't get a chance." Standing tall after gaining his composure, he motioned with his hand for them to walk.

"Oh?"

_'Please don't bring up the bridge... Don't talk about the Joker again either...'_

Reaching up to slick his hair back in place, Sakura threw Bruce a sideways glance as he fixed himself, adjusting the front of his suit. This man always had to be the image of perfection, no matter where he was.

"Well, you see... I meant to talk about this before, but I've been so busy lately." His dark eyes looked down at her as he spoke. The two of them walked at a leisurely pace down the littered path, stepping through the colorful array of leaves. "Are you ready for the fundraiser for tonight? The one Wayne Enterprises is throwing in honor of the District Attorney? Everyone on the guest list has been checked off who are attending, except for you."

The pinkette scrunched her brows together in confusion. Fundraiser? For the District Attorney?

_'Harvey Dent...'_

There probably wasn't a single person in Gotham who didn't know that man's face. He'd been all over the news in the last few weeks for a multitude of reasons. The most recent was his war with the mafia that resulted in over 500 people being arrested. Aside from Bruce Wayne, the District Attorney was one of the most popular men in the city... Whether you loved him or hated his guts.

_'That "I believe in Harvey Dent" slogan is everywhere.'_

"You...didn't forget, right? We all had a meeting about it last week. Remember?" Bruce leaned forward when she glanced away, finding the bark on a dying tree suddenly _very_ interesting.

Sakura didn't say anything, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip... She might _vaguely_ remember something about a fundraiser, but didn't pay it much mind. How could she? Night after night, the pinkette was holed up in her bedroom with a cellphone, waiting for some psychotic clown to break-in. Throughout most of the presentation, she was in the back of the dark room, where no one could really see her, trying to get some much needed shut-eye. Compared to the looming threat of the Joker, a fundraiser was _very_ low on the priority list.

"I..ah, might have..." It was quiet, almost low enough for the Bruce not to hear. It was embarrassing to admit... She was almost always on point, usually ahead of everything. For the pinkette to forget something like that ... It wasn't like the other employees hadn't mentioned having plans either. It just didn't connect in her mind that was drowning in purple and green.

"Sakura... That's not like you to forget something so important... All the employees are expected to attend, everyone is going to be there. We need to give Harvey our support, show him what our company's all about. I'm the face of Wayne Enterprises, so I have to be responsible for eveything and everyone."

"Well, ya know... Running off with the entire Russian ballet that was supposed to perform in Gotham isn't a good way to start things off...or show how responsible you are." Bruce froze, taken off guard by the blunt comment. It wasn't like her... The words just came out. The pinkette almost covered her own mouth, realizing what she just said.

_'Where the hell did that come from?...'_

Bruce laughed, shaking it off as she narrowed her green eyes on him. "Hey, I have a reputation to uphold as a playboy. I guess you saw that in the paper? To be honest, it's really not like that. Those women flock to me, because they just see a rich, handsome man. They don't know the first thing about me... I just let everyone come up with their own ideas."

They walked off the path and through the grass, passing by large trees. Sakura led the way, not really knowing where she was going. This place... It felt familiar. Did she come here before? The feeling in her gut was saying _yes_.

"Tonight? I don't even have something appropriate for an event like _that_. Not for the type of people you have at your little parties. Sorry, Bruce... It must have just slipped my mind." It wasn't a lie. There were plenty of clothes suitable for work or to be casual, but a fundraiser for the District Attorney? Come on...

They continued in silence as the man next to her looked deep in thought. Walking through the trees, a small lake came into view. The pinkette sighed, looking on at the peaceful view. It was beautiful here...

Bruce strode ahead, plopping down on the dying grass by the edge of the water. He seemed to be contemplating something when he picked up a small rock and threw it, watching it skip over the water.

_'This... This is familiar. I've seen something like this before...'_

Sakura's eyes widened, staring at the man tossing stones into the water. Searching her mind, nothing surfaced as she tried to concentrate.

_'Ahh... Nothing...'_

Hanging her head, it was so frustrating. This was déjà vu... Even if the images wouldn't appear, her instincts said otherwise. Yes, she'd been here before... Probably with Jack.

"Well, in case you forgot the rest of the details... It's a masquerade ball.." Bruce's voice distracted her from the things she was dwelling on. "It was Rachel's idea. She thought it would be fun. Of course, with all the craziness going on in the city, security will be tight. Everyone will have to take their masks off and show ID at the door..." Seeing the pinkette's confused expression when she sat on the grass next to him, he slapped his palm against his forehead.

" _Rachel._.. One of my oldest friends? I know I've mentioned her to you before... She's a lawyer?...and Harvey's girlfriend." Sakura could see the weariness in his eyes, despite the smile playing on his lips.

_'Ah.. I remember now... Why am I forgetting so many things lately? This is embarrassing..'_

"Anyway, I know it seems a bit late in the game now, but it would mean a lot if you came. If you're worried about what to wear, I can have something delivered to your apartment right away. It's not an issue... The fundraiser doesn't start till late tonight, so there's still plenty of time." The look on his face made it feel like she should do this for him. He's done nothing but try to help, and asked for barely anything in return. After all, it wasn't his fault that she forgot...

"Fine. I'll go...It's my responsibility as an employee and I'll feel like an ass being the only one not there. Guess it's a good thing I didn't have plans tonight... By the way, you just _love_ fixing everything with money, don't you? Always getting your way, huh?"

Bruce chuckled as he threw another stone across the water. "Not really. I just enjoy seeing the people I care about happy...and having a good time."

The pinkette looked away, not knowing how to answer. He cares about her, that was clear with all that he's done to help out.

Tonight... What if Jack comes back and she's not there? Part of her felt conflicted, remembering the note on the dresser. Would she be able to look him in the eye, after remembering that night from years ago?

Shaking her head, there was no use dwelling. The only thing that could be done was to go with the punches as they came.

"So... Harvey Dent, huh? I thought he wasn't up for reelection for a few more years?" Sakura picked a blade of dead grass off the ground, twirling it between her fingers. Anything to distract herself from the war going on inside.

"That's right... After meeting him, I realized he's _exactly_ what this city needs right now. The people love him... The criminals, not so much. He's this city's 'White Knight'. We need him... Gotham needs him." Bruce looked out at the water, his expression shifting. "In just a few weeks, he's cleaned up the streets in a way that's never been done before. Batman couldn't even manage to do that..."

"I don't know... I haven't lived here long, but isn't Batman like a hero in Gotham? Dent is hauling people in, sure...but Batman is also saving lives." The pinkette tapped her chin, thinking about how the caped crusader saved her life. If it hadn't been for him, she would have died, after smashing into the rocks below the Gotham Bridge.

"Well, sure...but I bet he's probably tired of what he's doing, even after a year. No one can keep that up, it'd be too much. Eventually, he'll need to retire... Have someone else take up the mantle. After all, he can't do it for the rest of his life." Bruce's dark eyes watched her carefully as she looked down at the blade of grass in her hands. "Dent could be the answer. He's becoming the face of Gotham City."

"Yeah...but every life Batman saves is still precious. Even if he doesn't haul off hundreds of criminals at once, he's still making a difference. Each life saved affects countless others." If she had died that night, what would have happened to Jack? What would have happened to Gotham afterwards? "I don't see why Gotham can't have both Dent and Batman. The city is big enough for the two of them. They do what they think is right in their own way, but even the smallest difference, is still a difference..."

Sakura chuckled, tossing the grass in the air. The wind carried it past them, towards the water. "If Harvey Dent is the 'White Knight of Gotham', then Batman can be the 'Dark Knight'. One can work in the light being the face of the city, while the other works in the shadows... Either way, Gotham needs them both."

Bruce's stared at her, lips parted like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Why was he looking at her like that? Throwing his head back, he laughed heartily, hand clutching the front of his expensive suit. "What's so damn funny? Huh?"

"No!... _No_... I'm sorry! I was just surprised at what you said. How _insightful_..." Leaning back to lie down on the grass, he folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky.

"You know what? The other day when I talked to Dent, he said something very interesting... He said, 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain'... What you said just reminded me of that."

Sakura stared at the man looking up at the clouds, thinking deeply.

_'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain... Interesting...'_


	11. The Jester

" _Shit!..._ " Sakura swore, putting a finger between her lips. The metallic taste in her mouth and sharp pain made the pinkette grimace, cursing as she kicked the bottom of the counter. Pulling the bleeding digit out, her eyes narrowed, throwing the knife into the sink.

_'Screw it... I'll just clean it later.'_

The kitchen smelled of freshly cooked rice and teriyaki sauce, making her stomach growl more than it already was. The sun was setting, night coming faster than expected.

The fundraiser was just a few hours away, and she needed to start getting ready. Just as Bruce promised, there was a box waiting at the door when she got home from the store. It was surprising how fast things get done when money's involved... Is there anything the rich _can't_ do?

To say the contents of the rectangular box hadn't shaken the pinkette would be a gross understatement.

A beautiful emerald green silk gown with a dropped waist bodice. The plunging neckline would have been off-putting, but the sheer black lace made it a little more...modest. She would have felt uncomfortable showing off so much skin, none of her clothes were _that_ revealing. The gown looked expensive and way out of her price range. The full-skirt was a little more layered and frilly than she would have expected. For someone who didn't like to draw attention, it seemed a bit...much.

Alongside the gown, there was a pair of black heels, elbow-length black lace gloves and a dark mask to cover the upper-half of her face. Taking it out, the pinkette couldn't help admiring its beauty. Black feathers fanned out along the edges and the side decorated with small pink and purple flowers. The entire outfit was _breathtaking_.

_'He really outdid himself this time...'_

Sakura groaned, not knowing if she was up for this. Being around a bunch of rich businessmen and politicians... The only thing making it easier was just thinking of it as work. After all, she was there as a Wayne Enterprise employee.

_'...and friend of Bruce Wayne... I guess..'_

Checking the clock on the stove, the pinkette knew she had to get going. Not wanting to look like a pig at the fundraiser, it was better to eat dinner at home before heading out. At most of these kinds of events, they mostly served small hors d'oeuvres. That wouldn't fill anyone up. She would have to go tray to tray, just to avoid the judgmental looks from other people. It would just be easier to stuff her face here, than dealing with any of that nonsense. After putting the items Bruce had delivered in the other room, she started making dinner. Something simple that wouldn't take too long...

Grabbing a plate from the cabinet, she put chicken and vegetables with teriyaki sauce on one side and cooked rice on the other. She would have to finish up quickly to have time to prepare. This was a masquerade ball, everyone would be dressed elegantly. Being a representative of Wayne Enterprise, she couldn't go looking half-assed... That would be embarrassing for her and Bruce.

_'I should have asked Ino to do my hair. There's not enough time now.'_

Walking into the other room, Sakura almost dropped her plate.

A man was sitting at the table with his arms crossed, a frown plastered on his painted face.

" _Christ!_ You scared me!" Her grip on the plate tightened, not expecting anyone to be there. Why does he always have to show up like that? How did he get in here without making a single noise?

"What's for dinner, dollface?" The pinkette quirked an eyebrow, looking down at the plate and back up at him.

_'I guess we're eating together...again...'_

"Chicken teriyaki. I didn't know you were just going to...pop-up like this." Swallowing hard, she tried to calm the nerves going haywire. Despite seeing their _past,_ it didn't make this any less uncomfortable. If anything, it felt worse...especially knowing he's seen her _naked_. That unsettling thought alone was almost enough to make her drop the whole meal onto the carpet.

Apprehensively setting the plate down on the table in front of him, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. His dark eyes danced along every subtle movement, a grin forming on his face when she wrenched her hand back like he was going to bite it.

Pursing her lips together, Sakura backed away hesitantly while she watched him, nervous about what he would do. There was no doubt that he heard her last night... When she said his name. His _real_ name... The one the authorities were desperately trying to uncover to find out who the Joker really was. Taking a deep breath, she tried to regain her composure, walking back into the kitchen to get what was left of the meal.

"You read my note, right? I said I'd be _back_." The playful voice carried into the kitchen, making the stoic expression on her face crack. The corner of her mouth started curling up. Why did she have to be relived that he kept his word?

_'Weird. He seemed pissed off just a second ago... And now? Those mood swings are dangerous. I'm going to end up getting whiplash from this guy.'_

"Yeah, yeah... _I know_." Putting the plate together, she pulled open a drawer full of silverware.

_'Should I use chopsticks or a fork?..'_

"Can ya get me one of the big spoons, sweetheart? I don't have the, ah, _patience_ to mess with those sticks... I'm a busy man ya know." Turning back, the pinkette's brows furrowed, tongue clicking in annoyance. How obnoxious...

He even looked through the silverware drawer...

Grabbing a spoon and fork, Sakura walked out of the kitchen towards the other room. It was difficult trying to feel relaxed in her own home, especially with the way the clown was staring at her through those hooded eyes. They were like endless dark tunnels that could draw the unsuspecting in, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Always giving off the impression that he was able to see through everything, internally laughing at everyone else's ignorance.

Trying to shake it off, Sakura dropped the spoon in front of him, trying to keep her expression schooled. This man was good at reading people, there was no reason to give him more ammo than he already had. If the memories were anything to go by, she would be fine. Right? He obviously wasn't here to hurt her. So... What then? Was he feeling nostalgic or something? Wanted things to be like the way they were before? Feeling lonely? Or did he just want to see how life was on the other side of the fence? Chewing on inside of her cheek, she sat down on the chair across from him, putting the plate of food down.

"Thanks, dear..." Her eyes fixed on him, narrowing slightly at the pet names he always comes up with. Dollface, sweetheart, _dear_..

Joker was in full greasepaint this time. This was the man whose picture was plastered on the news reports and papers everywhere-attire and all. His infamous purple trenchcoat was draped over the back of the chair. He seemed to be in higher spirits now, despite the face he'd been making just five minutes ago. It felt weird looking at him like this, compared to the last time she'd seen him. Bare-faced and irritated. The clown's emotions seem to change at a moments notice, without warning or reason. That only made the pinkette feel the need to be more alert-to watch what was said and done very carefully.

This man looked a lot less like Jack and more like the psychotic clown everyone feared.

_'And he's sitting in my apartment about to eat my dinner...'_

It was almost laughable just thinking about it. The most wanted man in the city... The one all over the television and newspapers, who was notorious for eluding capture as he caused havoc and destruction, that Batman had failed to catch multiple times...was sitting across from her, looking at chicken teriyaki like he struck gold.

"Ahh.. _I_ _know_..." Sakura choked out when he picked up his spoon, using it to stir the whole meal together into one big messy heap. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, looking over at the perfect placement she made...ruined in seconds. What the hell is wrong with him?

" _Hey_!" Before thinking, the words just came out. Joker froze, large spoonful of what was now mush just an inch away from his painted lips. Realizing why she looked pissed, he laughed in a way that made the vein near her temple throb. He shoveled the food into his mouth with a wide grin, not giving a shit as some of the rice fell back onto the plate.

"What's wrong?" The clown talked with his mouth full, pumping his rows and waiting for a response. He damn well knew what he was doing.

"You made my food look like a hot mess!" Seeing the shocked expression on his face as he looked from the plate back up to her, she felt an unwanted grin tugging at her lips.

_'Why am I finding this funny?'_

"Sorry, dollface. It just looked _too_ neat. Just, ah, wanted to add my own _personal_ touch. It all goes down the same anyway..." Gripping the spoon, he started digging in like he hadn't eaten in days. The pinkette eyed him curiously, knowing he'd taken out a good portion of the pizza from last night.

_'He doesn't take care of himself properly...'_

It was odd thinking of him as the same man from her memories. Seeing this guy in clown makeup, smacking his lips together while he ate... She couldn't help being reminded of a hungry dog tearing into a slab of meat.

_'I remember... Jack always did like dogs...just not the little ones.'_

"Wha- _t_? Is there something on my face? _Hmm?_ " Shaking her head, the pinkette felt her stomach drop, seeing the intensity behind the dark eyes staring across the table. It was... _unnerving_. Looking away quickly, she grabbed her fork and started eating, feeling embarrassed. "That was good... I missed your cooking."

_'Missed my cooking? I've done this before? I guess that makes sense...'_

Looking down at the plate on the table, Sakura's eyes widened.

The cut on her finger... It wasn't there. Dropping the fork against her plate with a clang, the pinkette held her hand up, examining it in the light.

_'Impossible...'_

Joker shifted his head to the side, leaning closer to the edge of the table and raising a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Earlier, I-I cut my finger when I was washing a knife, but...it's gone now..." He looked at her like she was completely delusional. The clown's forehead creased, craning his neck back like he was waiting for her to admit it was a just a lame attempt at a joke. Doubt etched across his painted features. He didn't say anything while he scrutinized her, tongue darting out and lips moving subtly.

_'He's dressed as a clown, but I'm the odd one...'_

"I'm not kidding... I just cut my finger, not even ten minutes ago and it's...it's gone.." Holding up a her hand, it was understandable why he didn't buy it right away. It would have seemed a bit far-fetched to anyone. Hell, she had a hard enough time and it was right in front of her own eyes... He didn't see the cut, so it would make sense to have some reservations. "Don't believe me? Look at my arm.."

His eyes widened when she pulled her sleeve up, showing the bare white skin... The spot he'd bandaged up just last night. No blood, wound, scab... No mark, not even a scar. The chair fell backwards wen he stood, jumping to his feet.

_'Oh shit...'_

Stomping around the table, his gloved hand snatched her wrist, wrenching the pinkette's arm up to examine it. With him being so close, it was almost hard to breathe. Too close...way too close.

The clown's face scrunched up, moving the limb back and forth, searching for the wound despite knowing exactly where it was from when he cleaned it. Second guessing himself, he grabbed the other one, yanking the sleeve up.

" _No way_..." It was barely above a whisper, but the pinkette heard it.

He stared at the unblemished skin, eyes wildly roaming along it in disbelief. Seeing the look on his face just confirmed it wasn't his doing, like she originally suspected.

"Hahahaaa!" Throwing his head back and cackling like a madman, Sakura pulled her arm away quickly, gently rubbing the wrist he'd been squeezing. What was so funny about this? "How _interes-ting_!"

Sauntering back over to his chair, he flipped it back onto its legs. A grin spread over his scarred mouth when he sat down, watching her in amusement. What was he thinking? Was there some kind of explanation that she wasn't privy to? Sometimes, it would really be helpful to read minds, then maybe she could get a better grasp on things.

Sakura shifted in her seat, waiting for him to say something... _anything_. Clasping his gloved hands together, he cocked his head to the side as they watched each other. It seemed like he didn't want to say anymore about her situation. Does he know anything about it? Maybe he's seen this happen before?

" _So_..." Sitting up a little straighter, she was almost grateful when he broke the silence. God knows she didn't have the courage to do it. There were a million things she wanted to ask, but didn't know where to even begin. "How was your little _da-te_ with the playboy?" The smile on his face faded, looking at her accusingly. His scarred lips twitched at the corner, tugging up like he might snarl. The lighthearted mood went right out the window.

_'He quickly changed the subject... Is this what was actually on his mind the whole time?' Why he seemed miffed earlier?'_

"W-What?...It...wasn't a date... Just an employee walking around with her boss. Nothing more. What? Were you..Were you watching me?" Is that why he was frowning when she walked into the room? Was he angry?

_'How? When?...'_

"I'm _always_ watching... Don't, ah, _forget_ _that_." Part of her knew he wasn't lying, but hoped it was a joke. However, no laughter followed... Whether that was a good thing or not, it never really seemed clear with him. Something terrible could be followed up by either. Sakura might know about Jack, but the Joker was an entirely different story all together.

The words should have stunned her, made everything completely uncomfortable. Most women would have been petrified to know a man, let alone the _Joker_ , was following them... Warning them they were always there and knew every little thing that went on. For some ungodly reason, it felt _almost_ comforting. Perhaps the pinkette really had lost her mind, and it was all thanks to the clown.

Sitting back in his seat, he held up a gloved hand, nonchalantly looking at it from one side to the other. "I may have been walking one of my pooches at the time..." It was like he could read the pinkette's mind, knowing what she was thinking without her having to say a word.

"... _I'm sure_." A small smile ghosted over Sakura's lips. She just couldn't help it. This wasn't rational. Just yesterday, his name alone was enough to send her reeling. That dream from last night made everything so much more complicated and confusing. Despite the greasepaint and overly eccentric clothing, he was still Jack. Always watching...even at distance.

"You're going to a fundraiser tonight..." It wasn't a question, he was stating it as a _fact_. That he'd been listening and didn't have the decency to pretend otherwise. "That's a _nice_ dress you have in the other room... _G_ _ood colors_."

Quirking a brow at the clown, she quickly glanced towards the door of the bedroom where the box was. He must have gone in there while she was cooking, rummaging through everything.

_'That's a little much. Why does he have to do shit like that? No privacy at all...'_

It seemed like he was waiting for a response, strumming his gloved fingers against the table impatiently. What was this? His attempt at small talk?

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. I love it..." A grin pulled at the scars on his mouth. "It looks really expensive. I definitely couldn't afford something like _that_. I kind of feel bad wearing it. Just seems _too_ nice for me."

Joker crossed his arms against his chest, frowning as the muscles in his painted face twitched. The makeup only made it more apparent, making every little line and crease all the more visible. His fingers moved to tap agitatedly against his bare forearm, right below where the purple sleeves were rolled up. The tightness in her chest returned from watching him. She glanced somewhere over his head, opting to stare at the wall, instead of the irritated man across the table.

_'What's with him? Is he annoyed about me going? Or that someone bought my outfit for tonight? Maybe it's some little infraction that only he knows about that's offended him. Doesn't seem like it takes much...'_

"Either way, it was really nice for Bruce to do that for me. He's been a good boss. I really can't complain..."

The pinkette could feel his dark eyes watching her, leaning to the side to try drawing her attention back towards him. It made her feel self-conscious having someone constantly staring. She sure as hell didn't like it any other time, especially on the streets, but this felt different from that. It wasn't her strange appearance that was making him do that, it was because of their history.

_'I wonder what he sees... The kinds of things he knows about me. It's weird that someone knows more about who I am, than I do.'_

"Guess he's got good taste in clothes at least. For a _playboy._.." He grumbled under his breath, letting out a ' _tsk_ '.

Joker folded his arms, looking up at the ceiling. Trying to finish what was left of her dinner, Sakura eyed him wearily from beneath her lashes, trying to not make it too obvious. It was interesting to see the way the muscles in his face moved. They were just as erratic as his personality. The clown popped his lips, slouched forward against the table. Snatching up the utensil on his plate, he quickly started shoveling the food into his mouth.

_'Is... Is he sulking?'_

The pinkette swallowed hard, not sure if she could take another bite as she watched him smacking his lips together, chewing noisily with his mouth open. It was like he was purposefully trying to gross her out...letting bits and pieces fall back onto the plate with sauce dribbling down his chin.

_'My God. Can't dress him up or take him out...'_

Sakura wanted to chastise him, to tell him close his damn mouth and pretend he had _some_ sort of manners. Just like with the neighbor banging on the wall constantly, she said nothing..chickening out and taking the high-road. She let out a shaky breath, pursing her lips. It was difficult feeling this way. Part of her wanted to say screw it all and not hold back anymore. The other side was afraid of confrontation, not feeling confident enough to make any waves and forcing herself to keep her head down.

" _Tch_." With another large spoonful, every piece of food was gone, leaving only a little sauce left behind. Part of her almost expected him to lick the dish, at least to get another disgusted reaction. To her surprise, he just pushed the plate away, glaring at it like it had wronged him in some way. His hands kept balling up and fanning out, almost like they were _trying_ to resist the urge to smash the glass against the edge of the table.

Nodding to himself, the chair was pushed back over the carpet as he sprung to his feet. It seemed like he was suddenly in a hurry to get going, trudging towards the door.

Was he just going to leave like that? Without a word? Sakura frowned as she watched his retreating back, purple coat slung over his shoulder. A small part of her really didn't want to be alone, even though she should have been ecstatic that he was finally getting out of her apartment. The memory that resurfaced brought so many conflicting feelings to the table, starting an unwanted war on the inside.

" _Ahhh_." Joker stopped, his hand only inches away from the door knob. Turning around, he stalked towards her. Startled, Sakura pushed back up against the chair, not knowing what he was going to do. The last time she talked about another man, his hands ended up around her throat.

His gloved hands shot out and grabbed the sides of her face, lacing his fingers into her pink hair. The pinkette froze, looking up at him in astonishment. Those dark orbs danced around her features from under his hooded lids, not giving away an inkling of what was going on behind them. Before she could move or say a word, his hand ran through her pink locks as he brought himself down to her height, leaning in close.

The breath stilled in her chest, heart hammering loud enough she was _sure_ he could hear it. Heat burned at her cheeks, unable to quell the flush spreading across her face. Sakura knew she should push him away, get this man a safe distance away from her. After all, wasn't he the criminal who spent the better part of the last two weeks tormenting and stalking her? Ruthlessly killing people and terrorizing the city? Seeing the way his tongue snaked out when his eyes focused on her lips, for the first time-she had an idea of what he was planning.

Despite all of the horrible things he's done, the Joker was still _Jack_. The man she was willing to follow to the ends of the Earth in another life. The person she spent years with, who always protected and cared for her in a way no one else ever had. Her best friend, partner, _lover_. The rational side was screaming to shove at his chest, to get him away before he does something that can't be undone. Perhaps it was the part of Tasha that was afraid of him, could only see the clown as a demented criminal and sadist. Sakura, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement, almost desperate to reach out to the dirty blonde-haired man she knew and loved. Together, they were a mess of confusion and conflictment, constantly fighting on the inside, not knowing what was right or wrong anymore.

Wrapping the long strands around his fist, he yanked the pinkette's head back, pressing his lips down hard against hers. Sakura cried out in surprise against his mouth as she felt his chest pushing her into the back of the chair. The smell of gasoline and cigarettes was overwhelming, taking over her senses. Instead of being disgusted by the noxious scent, she found herself leaning towards it, wanting more of him.

The lips moving against hers were rough, just like everything else about him. The corded scars moved along her soft skin, jagged and raised, exactly how she imagined they would feel. There was a desperation behind the kiss, urgent and hungry, almost like he wanted to devour her whole... A tremor ran through the pinkette's body at the sudden contact. To both of their surprise, she didn't push him away.

It felt good...right...familiar, like déjà vu.

_'That's right...'_

They use to be lovers. It was only natural for her body to react to him...to Jack-Joker-whoever he was now. This man was still a part of her, even if he'd become a criminal.

Grazing his thumb along her jaw, it pulled away suddenly when he groaned into her mouth. Hearing a noise like that coming from the Joker was almost unbelievable, making the pinkette hum in excitement as his dirty nails raked against her scalp.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time someone kissed her like this. The only thing that even came close was the memory of Jack from that night years ago and it was very similar. Bold, frenzied, heated...holding on tight, like she might slip through his fingers at any moment. A growl resonated from his chest, rumbling through his throat and moving straight into her. The sound was electrifying, making every part of her feel like it'd been struck by lightening. The pinkette should have been scared, the feral noises coming from someone like him would have petrified anyone else, but it only made her heart soar in a way she never thought possible.

His bare fingers coiled around Sakura's throat, jolting the pinkette as she went to jump back. The grip on her hair tightened, refusing to let her move even an inch. Joker had taken off one of his leather gloves, his callused digits pressing against her soft skin to feel the erratic pulse pounding right beneath the surface. The clown's scarred lips curled up in a satisfied grin, reveling in the effect he was having on her.

" _Heh_." Biting down on her lower lip and giving it a tug, he leaned back as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. His hands moved up to trail through the long pink locks hanging low, moving them away from her face. Just barely, she could feel the slight tremble in them, before he pulled away.

Sakura's face was completely flush, feeling heated all over. It was like the Joker had set her on fire, the warmth spreading from her chest to the rest of her quivering body. Is this the effect he had on her just from a kiss?

Joker's eyes roamed over her face, darker and heavy. Letting go of her hair and standing up, he ran a gloved hand through his faded green waves, scratching the back of his head agitatedly. The side of his mouth twitched when he stared at her, the red paint around his mouth smeared into a pink blur.

"Whoohahaha!" The pinkette jumped at the sudden burst of laughter. What was so funny, now of all times?

Leaning forward, the clown ran a finger along her lips, thumb caressing the corners of her mouth. Raising a brow, it was lost on her what could be so hilarious.

"It's a, ah, good look on you, dollface. _Very_ _sexy_..." Green eyes widened as realization hit. The red paint... It must have rubbed off of him and was all over her lips.

Grumbling, Sakura turned away when he kept laughing, trying to wipe it off with the back of her hand. "Thanks for dinner, doll. I'll be back later. _Don't forget this time_...or else I'll have to _pun-ish_ you." He tapped a finger against the tip of her nose as he spoke, making sure she was paying attention. The way her heart leaped at the threat made her question her own sanity. What the hell was wrong with her anymore? She'd always been so eager for him to leave whenever he showed up, to never come back...

Now here she is, hoping he'll keep his word... _again_.

Kissing the top of her head, Joker grinned as he turned away, striding towards the door with a little pep in his step. Part of the pinkette didn't want him to go... She wanted to find out more about everything. There were a million and a half questions to ask, that only he could answer. That wasn't all...and she _knew it_. That pesky woman she used to be wanted him close, was worried that if he walked through that door, it might be the last time.

"Jack..." The clown froze when he heard his name...his _real_ name. The pinkette looked towards him, enjoying the stunned expression he quickly tried to conceal. It felt good to be able to bring those kinds of things out. How long has it been since anyone called him that, before last night? He's been going by his criminal alias for so long, no one seemed to know his true identity at all. "Be _careful_."

Joker stared at her for a moment, letting the words sink in. His face was blank, blinking a few times, like he was surprised that she said anything to him at all. A crooked grin broke through, part of his dimples showing near the scars. He seemed younger than the man on the news, and for the first time, she really could see Jack behind the greasepaint. The way he used to look before the world twisted him into someone else.

He let out a low chuckle, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Miss Natasha Romov, I'd like to finally introduce you to one of my oldest friends, Rachel Dawes." A woman in a long black gown nodded, standing close to the billionaire's side. A silvery mask covered the area around her eyes, resting just above her rosy cheeks. This was the person Bruce had mentioned many times before, the one who came up with the idea of the masquerade ball.

"Bruce has told me _so_ much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who was able to work out a deal Hiroshi... Poor Bruce has been trying to get that contract for so long..." A thin hand patted his shoulder as she spoke, smiling sweetly towards him. Even with part of her face concealed behind the bedazzled mask, Sakura could tell she had to at least be in her early thirties. The black evening gown was sleek, clearly expensive. Something simple yet elegant, exposing the warm tone of her leg through the slit running up the side. Her dark hair was twisted into a braid, wrapped around and forming a bun against the back of her head. It was a surprisingly tame look for someone so eager for a masquerade.

_'So... This is the lawyer...'_

Standing close to the brunette was a tall man with blonde hair, looking around anxiously. Compared to the other people around them, this person just seemed out of place... He was clearly uncomfortable, like this was the last place where he wanted to be. Even with the partial mask, Sakura knew that face from anywhere. The infamous District Attorney that everyone was talking about, who as making big waves throughout the city, Harvey Dent.

" _Ah_. Here is the man of the hour... Harvey Dent, himself." Bruce's deep voice made the blonde look back towards him, his frown turning into a crooked smile as he took the hand extended out towards him. The movements seemed forced, almost reluctant. It seemed odd considering where they are. Wasn't it Bruce who was throwing the fundraiser in this man's honor? So, why did this feel so _tense_? It hadn't escaped her notice how their hands gripped each other's tightly, knuckles turning white as they smiled at each other.

_'Hmm... I think I know what's going on. Either Bruce is being overly protective of his friend, or they had something going on-and now Rachel is with Harvey. That's why they're dick-measuring in front of her. How immature...'_

Sakura nodded to herself, her woman's intuition agreeing with the little assessment. As the two men broke their hold, Bruce stood next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulders. The pinkette threw a side glance at him, pursing her lips into a thin line. "This is one of my most treasured employees. The only interpreter I've had who's honest when someone calls me an ass. Haha!"

The pinkette stifled a chuckle, noticing the way Rachel was staring through her peripheral... No, she wasn't looking at her, but at the arm around her shoulders. It was uncomfortable, almost confirming the thought from earlier. Friends don't make that kind of expression in these circumstances. Letting out a loud cough, the woman's blue eyes blinked, realizing what she was doing. It took only a second for her to regain her composure, slapping a sweet smile back onto her face. "So... Tasha. That's a gorgeous dress you're wearing. That mask and gown are a work of art. It's so... _striking_ with your hair."

"Thank you. It was a gift from Bruce, he always has such good taste." Was she complimenting her or trying to be insulting? Of course with pink hair, anything would stick out...

"Yes, he usually does... He told me before that your hair is naturally that color. It's very pretty. I think it's the first time I've seen anyone with hair like yours. Usually, someone would have to use dye to get it that shade." Despite the casual tone, there was a condescending bite to it. Folding her thin arms across the black fabric on her chest, the brunette shifted her jaw, hip jutting out to the side as she leaned towards Harvey. The words seemed innocent enough, it hadn't made the people standing around them notice anything unusual, but Sakura knew better. She could just _feel_ it... This woman was trying to agitate her, to get under her skin with something that was a sore spot.

_'Is she jealous... Why? I'm not interested in Bruce at all, but I guess she wouldn't know that. Something tells me that he might have had ulterior motives for pushing me to come tonight. Did he just want to make this woman feel some sort of way? Is that why he put his arm around me? He never does shit like that and he's barely talked to the other employees... How annoying.'_

"Well, I guess I'm just a freak of nature. No dye... Just born this way." Shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't going to take the bait. This was just a way to gauge her reactions and see what buttons could be pushed to get her to act out. Sakura couldn't help wondering if Bruce had mentioned anything about it to this woman before. He knew how she felt about her hair and how much it bothered her when people made comments about it.

"Ah, Dimitri! I'm glad you could make it. I apologize for the short notice..."

A tall, dark haired man walked towards them from the group he'd been conversing with. A gold and white mask covered the top half of his face, revealing a strong jaw and bright blue eyes that stood out against the color scheme of his outfit.

"It's no problem, Bruce. I'd never miss one of your parties. Not on purpose anyway..." Sakura's ears perked up hearing the thick Russian accent. The man's sun-kissed skin clashed against the white tuxedo he was wearing. The fabric was extravagant, almost shimmering under the bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

They shook hands and laughed, turning towards the others in their small group. "Ahh... Miss Dawes. It's so nice to see again." He smiled at Rachel, before glancing over to the man standing next to her. "District Attorney, _Harvey Dent_. I'd recognize that face anywhere. It's all over the place these days." Extending his hand out towards him, the blonde hesitantly took it. The pinkette noticed this time, it was far more cordial than with Bruce.

Sakura internally groaned when Dimitri looked in her direction, already knowing what was about to happen. It always seemed like this when she first met someone. His blue eyes widened, taking in her appearance with great interest. The man was blatantly staring at the unusual colors, not even attempting to make it look less obvious. Her pink hair hung in long curls, the top layer twisted and held together with a shiny hairpiece. It felt like it took forever to do, but she was satisfied with the results. There was no doubt people would be gawking and fixated on her hair, but this wasn't for them. No... She wanted to look good for herself, to walk around with her strange color with confidence, instead of shying away like usual. There was nothing to be ashamed of, even if the reactions were irritating.

"And _who_ is this young lady? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you before. What a stunning woman!" Sakura's face flushed red when he took her black laced glove in his hand, bowing low and pressing his lips down gently. What a bold man...

"This is Tasha, _my_ _employee_." Bruce stepped closer, moving to stand in between them. Noticing his reaction, the Russian finally let go, straightening his back.

_'How funny... A showdown between playboys. Maybe they could throw money at each other.'_

"Employee? Oh... _How_ _nice_. You're so lucky to always have such beautiful women around, Bruce." Leaning to look around the Bruce, the dark-haired man glanced at her with a smile, showing off straight teeth. They were whiter than the fabric of his outfit. "You have such beautiful hair, miss. Is that...a tattoo on your forehead?"

The pinkette looked away feeling uncomfortable with the man's gaze _and_ questions. This was one of the reasons why public events always made her uneasy. The comments, the questions... It was a never ending procession.

"No, it's not." It wasn't a lie. Sakura really was born that way. No one knew why she had a rhombus-shaped mark on her forehead. It was always just said to be a birthmark, but that didn't explain the violet coloring. She's didn't know if there was someone in her family that had anything similar. There weren't enough memories to go by that might explain it. Perhaps Jack would know... Just something else she needed to ask him about.

"It's _natural_ , just like her hair. She said she was born like _that_." The tone and remark from Rachel made the pinkette look up in astonishment. Sakura didn't like the way she said it, not at all. To her own surprise, she felt the urge to smack the woman right across the face. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she glance towards one of the waiters walking by, refusing to look down in embarrassment at the comment. That what normally would have happened, but not this time. She would keep her chin up and head held high. There wasn't any need to give this person the satisfaction of knowing she was getting beneath her skin.

_'Where's this feeling coming from? I almost acted without thinking... What's wrong with me? I would never do something like that in front of all these people.'_

" _That's right_. Just _naturally_ blessed, I suppose... I've always looked this way. Isn't that right, _Bruce_?" A condescending retort was thrown right back, directly at the brunette. It was done for a few reasons. To prod that sore spot in the woman's side, which worked from the way her lip curled up at the mention of the billionaire. It meant him and the pinkette were close and have known each other for a long time. Her words and tone made it seem like she was confident about the way she looked, even if it wasn't true at all. No one needed to know that little fact, only that she wasn't going to take their shit lying down. Finally, if she was asking Bruce to confirm it, then it must be true. There wasn't anyone here who was going to contradict him, taking his nod of agreement for what it is.

It wasn't Sakura's fault that Bruce invited her, so why was this woman acting so catty? She noticed from being around the rich, that this was how they played ball. 'Regular' people on the street threw direct insults and curses when they argued, the wealthy handled it differently, using back-handed compliments and subtle jabs with their words. Bruce was always surrounded by gorgeous women at all kinds of events... Did she act that way towards them too? Her boyfriend was standing right next to her... No wonder there was tension between the two men, it was because of this woman.

"Come on, Rach. What's wrong?" Bruce looked at the brunette, stepping closer as his brows furrowed. At least he noticed what was starting to happen and said something, stopping it before it went any further. He knew well the implications behind the brunette's words and tone, that this could end badly in front everyone. A lawyer of her calibre wasn't likely to back down on her own, wanting to have the last word or some sense of victory. His question was enough to do the trick. Rachel's mouth slowly opened and closed, realizing how she must have looked in front of the people standing there. Her face flushed with embarrassment, looking towards Harvey for support and pursing her thin lips together.

Harvey let out a long sigh, taking his hands off of his hips and grabbing her hand. "Sorry, but I'm going to steal Rachel for a bit. _Excuse us_." The blonde led his woman off into the crowd, disappearing to the pinkette's relief. That was not the first-impression she'd been hoping for or a good way to start off the night.

"I'm sorry... Rachel usually never acts like that. I guess it's just an off-night. She's just stressed out from everything that's been going on..." Bruce chuckled in amusement, watching the couple walking away. From the expression on his face, he must have been enjoying the woman's reaction. "Don't take it personally. She's a lawyer, always going for the throat whenever it comes to a challenge in court."

" _Yeah_..." A profession didn't excuse someone's behavior, especially without knowing what was actually going on. As a lawyer, it should have been imperative to get all the facts, before doing anything. Sakura watched Bruce with interest as his eyes wandered, shifting around to see where the couple rushed off to. It was clear as day that there really was something going on by all three of their reactions. Bruce and Rachel must had some sort of relationship in the past, but that wasn't any of her business, and she'd rather stay out of it. There was more than enough on her plate, without some fools dragging her into their drama.

Music played in the background, coming from a small orchestra stationed in the corner of the large hall. The musicians switched to a dark waltz from the slower minuet they were playing just moments ago. A young woman in a bright red ball gown took turns singing with another person, occasionally blending their vocals together. The man was in a black costume, with a white mask covering the side of his face. Sakura couldn't place it, green eyes narrowing in on the outfit as she pushed her lips out, scrolling through her memories. Where did she see that costume before? A movie? Play?

_'Ah! He's supposed to be Erik... Should have known. Bruce is too much sometimes.'_

People danced across the floor, swaying and holding hands with their partners. The room was covered in a exquisite array of colors, from the elaborate costumes and masks the guests wore, to the decor set up for the occasion. It was quite a sight... Everyone was wearing such intricate and expensive clothing, each one more impressive than the last.

The group had dwindle from five to three, after the couple had abruptly left. The two men talking began staring at the small pinkette when she stopped conversing, her attention clearly elsewhere. Green eyes flickered back and forth, taking in the scenery around them and observing the people dancing together. Waiters shifted through the open space with trays of champagne glasses, politely bowing their heads as guests took one after the other. Tables ran along the walls covered in deep red silk and large dishes with carefully placed hors d'oeuvres, the fruits of the caterers labor. Wayne Enterprise really put attention to detail for this fundraiser...

"Tasha... Do you want to dance?" Bruce leaned forward, extending his hand out with a boyish grin. The pinkette swallowed hard, not sure of what to say. Honestly, Sakura really didn't dance often, especially to this kind of music or atmosphere. It wasn't like going to a club with Ino and letting loose, after a couple of drinks. She knew the steps and could keep up if she had to. It was something she learned a while ago, from back in university when they had a similar event. Before the dance, she asked a friend to give her some lessons on the side, that way she wouldn't look like a fool in front of everyone.

The Russian straightened his back, letting out an bemused chuckle. "I was going to ask Miss Tasha to dance with me, Bruce. Didn't you come with three dates already?" He raised his hand above his eyes, squinting and looking around exaggeratedly. "Where are the lovely young ladies? I'm sure they're missing you by now. It wouldn't be right to keep them waiting, my friend."

" _Hah_. I highly doubt that. They're in the corner, drinking champagne. _Anyway_..." Sakura looked down at his hand, letting out a sigh as she took it. The last thing she wanted was to make him look bad in front of his ' _friend_ '. The pinkette already knew that if she refused him, the fool standing next to them would just badger her himself. If she had to make a choice, it was going to be Bruce. At least he wouldn't try anything that might get him slapped. It was better to have some company, than sitting alone with people gawking and staring.

Leading the pinkette out into the sea of colors, Bruce gently put his hand on her waist, the other grasping her gloved hand. Taking a deep breath, she tried ignoring his deep chuckle as they started to move together with the other people dancing, step-by-step.

_'At least this is a formal dance, not like at a club... I can do this. Right?'_

An image of a drunk Ino appeared, making her lips curl up into a small grin. All she had to do was try to be careful and not step on his toes. It wasn't like she couldn't dance like this, but it's been a while. A year has gone by since she graduated from university, where she obtained a Bachelor's Degree. A few months after being released from the hospital, Bruce ended up making her spend two years playing catch-up with tutors and teachers, when they realized how behind she was academically. He said she needed a proper education when he realized how much trouble she was having.

Sakura didn't know what to do back then... After waking up and having nothing to grasp on to, she just immersed herself into her studies, accepting the billionaire's help. She had no idea who she was, if there was family somewhere or a home. Bruce said there wasn't and she believed him, not knowing what else she could do. A seventeen year-old who was lonely and scared, completely ignorant of everything going on around her.

"So... What happened to the dress I had delivered to your apartment?" The deep voice smashed through the pinkette's train of thought as the waltz ended. The song shifted to one Sakura recognized right away, putting her at ease. Yes, she knew this one... The Phantom of The Opera was Bruce's favorite. There was no doubt that it would have played at some point throughout the night.

"What do you mean?" Her brows rose in confusion, looking up at him questioningly. The feathers on the mask tickled her jaw when he spun her around.

"You're not wearing the gown I had sent to your place. Not that the one you're wearing isn't beautiful... Actually, I think it goes much better with your hair, than the blue one the woman helped me pick out..." Bruce grinned, staring into her mask. They moved through the crowd as the pinkette's mind went into overdrive.

**"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,**

**That voice which call to me and speaks my name,**

**And do I dream again? For now I find,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**

**Inside my mind... _"_**

Sakura's jaw dropped when the dots connected... The box outside of the door apartment hadn't been from Bruce...

_"That's a nice dress you have in the other room... Good colors."_

Joker put it there. Now it all makes sense. That's why he was acting like that earlier. It wasn't from jealousy, but him trying to gauge her reaction, to see what she thought of the outfit... _If she liked it._

_"Guess he's got good taste in clothes at least. For a playboy..."_

A bright smile played along the pinkette's lips, her face lighting up behind the mask when she realized what he did... He must have taken the box that was delivered from Bruce and tossed it, replacing it with his own. The clown probably didn't like the idea of her wearing the billionaire's gown, but didn't say anything... Just letting her think it had been a gift from Bruce instead. After all, he already admitted to spying on them, eavesdropping on the conversation. He already knew that a dress was going to be dropped off.

_'For a crazy clown, he does have style... The emerald shade would look much better on me than blue. I should have noticed it right away. The colors of the flowers and gown match the suit he's always wearing.'_

**"Sing once again with me our strange duet,**

**My power over you grows stronger yet,**

**And though you turn from me to glance behind,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**

**Inside your mind...**

" _Beat it._ I'm cutting in."

Bruce looked stunned when a tall man stepped in between them, snaking an arm around the pinkette's waist and shooing him away with a gloved hand. As if the host was nothing more than a bug flying around that needed to be swatted... He stood with a bewildered expression as Sakura was yanked away from him, looking around to see if anyone else saw what was going on.

**Those who have seen your face,**

**Draw back in fear,**

**I am the mask you wear...**

The man twirled her around, the hand gripping her hip pushing the pinkette to sway with him to the music, gliding her away from the stiff billionaire watching in astonishment. The look on Bruce's face was priceless, completely taken off-guard and stupefied at the bold move. No one here would have done that to someone like him, especially at his own event. Seeing Sakura's reaction and lack of indignation, it was clear that she had no objections to the switch. There was no reason for Bruce to cause a scene in front of his guests over something small. Straightening his back, he pursed his lips and walked off, deciding to look for the brunette from earlier.

Green eyes widened taking in her new partner's appearance. The first thing she noticed was his mask... A ghastly white apparition in the form of a jester, green and purple points hanging low from his head with a little bead on each end. His face was completely covered, but it was the dark pits that she recognized immediately. No one had eyes like his. The clown was dressed in a Venetian carnival costume, an elaborate array of deep purple with black frills around the edges and around his neck. Sakura almost choked out seeing the get-up. It was a bit much, even for him...

"You look happy to see me, dollface. The way you were, ah, _smiling_ so _sweetly_ at the playboy, I thought you forgot all about me again..."

Pulling the pinkette closer, gloved fingers dug into her sides as he snorted, moving in rhythm with the music without missing a beat. Who knew the Joker, the same man who ruined his dinner because it looked _too_ neat, was able to dance so gracefully? It seemed he was a man of many talents.

"I wasn't smiling for _him_... It was because I realized it wasn't Bruce who sent me the box."

His dark eyes shifted away as he spun her around, but she could _feel_ the grin on playing on his lips beneath the mask. All it took was a simple statement and his mood shifted quickly. What a strange man...

_'So that's why he was acting pissy. He wanted me to realize it was him without saying anything. What a pain in the ass... I wish he would just say what's on his mind, instead of playing games.'_

" _Yeah?_ " Joker's tone was playful, more lighthearted. So far, this was the side of him that she enjoyed the most. When he's in a good mood and not trying to do something terrible.

A few moments went by without either saying a word, just swaying and moving to the music. The thought of anyone staring was the furthest thing from her mind, not caring about the other guests at all. Staring into those obsidian eyes made everything else just melt away, disappearing completely... They were hypnotic, making her unable to look at anything else except for him. No one else was around anymore, just the two of them relishing each other's company.

If felt weird how comfortable she felt doing this with him... Like they were _almost_ normal, yet so far from it. A few days ago, just the thought of him would make her jump right out of her skin...or fall from a bridge. Now, they were dancing together with his arm around her.

Joker watched her in amusement, noticing the way Sakura was smiling and eyeing his costume. It looked expensive, very well-made. She couldn't help wondering where he keeps getting these things from.

_'Maybe it's better if I didn't know...'_

"I gotta say...you, ah, look quite _lovely_." Glancing up at him, Sakura's chest tightened from the smoldering look he was giving her from those hooded eyes. It made her face flush, feeling almost embarrassed and the mask couldn't cover it. They didn't shift anywhere else, just gazing down at the pinkette the entire time.

"Thanks, _Jack_..." It was a soft whisper, one only he could hear. Twirling her around, his grip tightened as he dipped her backwards, refusing to break their eye contact. A gloved hand reached up, pulling his mask up a little as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. The kiss wasn't rough and desperate, like the way it was in the apartment earlier. This time was different...

Sakura closed her eyes, willingly kissing him back. It was so and tender, making her heart flutter, skipping a beat. She almost couldn't believe it was the clown terrorizing the city beneath that mask and it wasn't- _it was Jack_. The pinkette's hands moved to grasp his shoulders, losing herself in the moment. It was strange how different she was able to feel towards him in just a day, knowing who they both were now. Everything he'd done up to this point was seen in such another light. It was his own unorthodox way of trying to reach out to her. There were methods to his madness and she could finally see that.

"Hey... _Hey!_... What are you doing?" The Russian accent grated on the pinkette's ears. Someone was beside them, trying to interrupt the intimate moment they were having. "You danced with her long enough, I've been watching. The song's over... Time to switch partners." The dark hair man straightened his back, eyes narrowing in the jester. From the previous events the pinkette had attended that Bruce thrown, people would change partners periodically or after a song, but it wasn't a rule or anything. Just something to switch it up and make things more interesting.

Joker didn't seem to know or care about such things, groaning out in frustration as his head swayed to the side. The pinkette jolted in his hold when it suddenly twisted, cracking his neck loudly. From the close proximity, she could see the way his eye twitched, knowing something bad would follow it.

_'Christ! How can he do that without breaking his neck?'_

Pulling Sakura back up to her feet and yanking his mask down, Joker turned towards the man who was interrupting them. Shifting his head to the side, the pinkett held her breath, knowing that posture from experience. It was when he was about to explode, just like that night in the alley, after the club shooting.

_'Shit. Shit. SHIT!'_

"What's your problem? It's my turn, have some manners. I already asked and was waiting for Bruce to get done with her." Dimitri folded his arms across his chest, staring straight into the clown's eyes. Seeing the jester costume, he was probably thinking of him as nothing more than joke.

" _Hahh_... Ya see, there's just one tiny, _little_ problem with that... No one else gets a turn, _except for_ _me_."

In quick motion, Joker slid a gloved hand into the outer coat of his costume and pulled out a pistol, shooting the man in the head. It so fast, Sakura's eyes could barely register what just happened. She yelled out in shock as blood sprayed into the air, the crack of the shot echoing over the music, and drawing everyone's attention. Dimitri was flung back from the force, eyes wide when he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"HohahahaHAHAHA!" The people around them started screaming, grabbing onto each other in the panic sweeping over the entire hall. Curling his lip as he watched everyone's reaction with amusement, the clown pointed the gun upwards, firing a shot at the ceiling.

"Sakura. Get into the corner with everyone else. _NOW_." He growled out low enough for only her to hear, not trying to draw anyone else's attention.

Without having to be told twice, she turned away from him and rushed towards the group of people starting to huddle against the wall, the furthest area away from the gun wielding maniac. He was too close to the exit, no one was willing to take a chance and run for it, knowing they would only get the same treatment as Dimitri.

The pinkette's ears were ringing from the sound of gun going off so close. Her hands shook as they gripped the fabric of her gown, in shock at what he'd just did. How could he just shoot someone that easily? There wasn't any hesitation...

_'It's not the first time either...'_

This is who he was now. Jack was completely possessed by the Joker... The image of him stabbing his father violently came to the forefront of her mind, making the pinkette feel sick.

_'No. Maybe this was always in him...but that time was different...'_

The doors of the hall were suddenly kicked open. Over a dozen men wearing clown masks barged in, guns pointed in every direction. Some of them were wearing beat-up jumpsuits and boots, others dressed in a strange assortment of shabby hoodies and street clothes.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_

" _Good_ evening, ladies and gentle-man!" Joker walked towards the center of the room, all the guests huddled by the tables and against the walls. They were frozen in fear, not knowing if this would be their last moments. The clown had been going on a rampage throughout the city, leaving bodies everywhere he went. "We are tonight's entertainment!"

"I only have one _question_..." Grabbing an hors d'oeuvres from the table, he bit into it while he strode around, tossing the toothpick over his shoulder. "Where. Is. _Harvey_. _Dent_?" Smack dab in the middle of the room, he stood there chewing with his mouth open, smacking his lips together.

_'Does he always have to eat like a pig?'_

The clown shifted his head from one side to the other, staring around wildly as his men spread out around the hall. A handful started walking around, fanning out and yanking the masks off of the guests, looking around for the District Attorney,

The pinkette pulled hers off with a shaky hand and slid it under her arm. She'd rather do it herself than have one of those hoodlums to do it for her as they moved closer. Person after person, they roughly ripped everyone's masks off. Some of the guests were crying, others squealing in terror when it was their turn.

One of the men wearing a clown mask came close, coming down the row of people. He was tall and muscular, with a shoddy 'Misfits' tattoo on his neck. That was the only recognizable trait compared to the others with all their faces concealed. Gray eyes glanced down at her, trailing towards the pink curls hanging low. In a split-second they quickly looked away, moving on to the next person and roughly grabbing them. Even the guests who already took theirs off were getting shoved or had a thug in their face, inciting mass terror with their creepy covers and makeup.

Pulling off his mask and tossing it to the floor, Joker revealed his own war-painted face. A clown beneath a clown... His gloved hand opened the outer coat of his costume, making a scene of pulling out a sawed off shotgun, ensuring that everyone could see it. With a crooked grin, he quickly pointed it at the guests as he walked by, reveling in their whimpers and the way they recoiled in his presence. Grabbing a glass of champagne from the table, he continued down the row of people, sneering and deliberately making the drink spill out from his erratic movements. As a testament to his enjoyment of dramatic flair, he brought the empty glass to his lips, pretending like he was drinking before smashing it on the floor. Glass shattered and flew across the smooth surface, eliciting a high-pitched scream from a woman standing near him.

Dimitri's corpse was still on the floor, just a few feet away. Dark eyes glanced over towards the body, lips curling up in a snarl as his eye twitched. Pointing the shotgun towards him, another bullet was fired off at his face, completely shattering his skull. Shrieks bounced off the walls of the hall with blood splattering everywhere, his head exploding like a rotten tomato.

"Hahaha!" Cackling like a madman, he spun on his heel away from what was left of Dimitri, pointing the weapon back towards the guests. He strode around, leaning forward and making a show of looking wildly at their unmasked faces.

"You know where Harvey is? You know _who_ he is?" Walking past people, the clown smacked a hand against a few faces, scanning for his target. He knew full-well after his little 'demonstration', that no one was going to have the guts to do anything.

Sakura glanced around, not seeing the blonde or his date anywhere... Bruce was gone too. Despite feeling afraid, she knew that out of anyone, she was the least likely to be shot or beat-up.

_'Well, at least I hope...'_

From way the thug looked down at her and quickly moved on, it must have meant that Joker probably told them not to hurt her. Not only that, but he ordered the pinkette to go with the rest of the crowd, so she wouldn't be associated with him.

Griping a man's face, the clown leaned in towards the terrified guest, who was stiff as a board. "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little. _Hmm?_ " Putting a gloved hand on the guy's head, he peered down with his eyebrows raised, as if he expected an answer before pushing him away. " _No_."

Stepping up to an older man with white hair, the Joker grabbed another hors d'oeuvres from a plate, smacking his scarred lips together while he chewed. "Ya know, I'll settle for his loved ones."

Standing tall, the older man pushed his chest out, staring him straight in the eyes. "We're not intimidated by thugs!"

Sizing up the man, the clown cocked his head to side, lips curling up into a sneer. Even from where the pinkette stood, she could see that glint in his dark eyes when they narrowed in on the guest.

" _Ya know_... You remind me of my _father_." Slamming the shotgun down on the table, he quickly reaches into his pocket. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed the man by the back of the head, holding a knife to his face. **"I _HATED_ MY FATHER."**

A chill ran down Sakura's spine, watching the scene. Remembering the past, she trembled as she could feel the clowns rage when he spoke. The man's face _did_ looked similar to Jack's dad, even if it was much older. Seeing something that reminded him of that one terrible night sent him spiraling straight down the rabbit hole

"Okay. _Stop!_ " The woman from earlier stepped out from the group of people alongside the opposite wall, a look of indignation across her unmasked face. Even though the brunette had been irritating earlier, one had to admire the guts it took to stand up in this kind of situation.

_'She's brave...or really fucking stupid.'_

Pushing the old man aside, the Joker zeroed in on the woman standing up to him. "Well, _hello_! You must be Harvey's _squeeze_." He jabbed the blade into the air, pointing it in her direction as he stepped closer.

Circling around Rachel like a shark in the ocean with its prey, the clown kept his knife in sight while he glared down at the frightened woman. Standing in front of her with the weapon, he leaned in, with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you look nervous. Is it the _scars_?" Grabbing her face, he held the blade against her skin. "Wanna know how I got them?" The brunette breathed out hard, trying to desperately look away from his marred mouth, but his grip tightened, not letting her move. "Ah- _ah_. Look at me!"

Hissing like an angry cat, Rachel brought her knee up, hitting him right in the groin. It was enough to get him to let go, taking a few steps back. The clown laughed, slightly doubled over as he grabbed himself.

"Hohahaha!" Standing up straight and regaining his composure, he slicked his faded green hair back, angrily stalking towards her. "A little fight in you... I like that."

"Then you're gonna _love_ me."

A fist came out of nowhere, sending the clown flying with a right hook as people cried out in surprise and relief. The Batman... No one wanted to see anyone harmed and there was no doubt the brunette was going to be next, especially after what she pulled.

Sakura covered her mouth in shock, seeing Joker slide across the floor. The mask wearing henchmen attacked the cape crusader, who easily fought them off, punching and kicking them to the floor.

Getting back to his feet, the clown grabs one of the underlings holding a gun at the guests and shoved him towards the Bat. The man's fist came crashing down and knocking him to the ground. Joker took advantage of the situation to kick him, while he was on the floor. A blade popped out of the tip of his dress shoe as he went to kick him again, only for the crusader to push him back with a heel to the stomach.

"Hahaha!" It only took a second for Joker to get back to his feet.

The pinkette almost couldn't watch... Afraid of what was going to happen. If it had been 24 hours ago, she would have been cheering on the Batman enthusiastically, wanting the clown to be clobbered into a bloody heap and hauled off to Arkham where he belonged. Now... She could barely stand watching him being punched, grimacing and wanting to look away. The tightness in her chest was suffocating, every nerve going haywire.

Batman flipped the henchmen holding onto his back and turned, punching Joker right in the gut, sending him across the floor again.

" _Oh no_..." Sakura looked on in horror, her dainty hands clasped together tightly, upset at the scene unfolding. The throbbing in her head returned, making her green eyes wince as she tried to keep them open. Why did this have to happen now of all times?

Crawling across the floor, the clown quickly grabbed a gun that had been dropped earlier and lunged for the brunette, who was standing there in shock. Without hesitating, he put the weapon to her head, making Batman freeze on the spot. Backing up with his arm holding the woman against him, he laughed seeing the caped crusader's reaction to his hostage.

"Drop the gun!"

Dragging Rachel with him, he stepped in front of one of the large windows that overlooked the dark city of Gotham. "Oh, _sure_! You just take off your little mask and show us _all_ who your really are! _Hmm?_ HAHAHA!" Without taking his eyes off the man, Joker pointed the gun behind him, shooting the window out. With a haughty grin, he yanked the brunette closer towards the edge, watching how that Bat's demeanor completely changed. In only seconds, it switched from righteous fury to panicked desperation.

Scarred lips widened into a toothy smile, grabbing on to the brunette's wrist, letting her dangle over the edge. The only thing from stopping her from falling was his gloved hand. Without him holding her weight, she would drop all the way to the bottom.

"Let her go!" Batman took a step forward, distressed and trying to plead with the clown. The Joker doesn't know such mercies, one life was meaningless to him in the scheme of things.

" _Very_ poor choice of words." Shaking his head, he let go of the woman's wrist and cackled, letting her fall from the edge of the building. There was no way anyone could survive a fall from that height...

"Hahaha!" Joker backed away as the Bat ran to the window after the woman, flinging himself out over the edge to try to save her. He didn't hesitate for even a moment when he saw the brunette fall, jumping right after her.

People screamed as they watched the District Attorney's girlfriend being dropped. A few of the guests ran towards the window when the Joker backed away, trying to see what happened.

Sakura was pushed back as the guests ran in different directing, being tussled around. Some went straight for the exit, others towards the window. A few people had their phones out, calling the police.

Turning back and forth, her green eyes scanned the room, looking for the clown in the purple suit... He was already gone...


	12. My Girl

Sakura stumbled down the street in a mindless daze, swaying on unsteady feet. People walked by staring at the pinkette who stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing an emerald green gown and a mask hanging from her face.

Moments after the Joker disappeared, the authorities swarmed the building, questioning everyone who was still there. It was a long and tedious process while they took everyone's statement. With all the confusion and people still being in hysterics, the pinkette took advantage of the chaos to slip out of the emergency exit, fleeing down the flight of stairs. No alarms went off, thanks to the tampering from the clown's men. There's no doubt they'd done it just before storming the hall.

There was no way she could give a statement to the police against the Joker. What reason would there be? Besides, there were dozens of people who were _more_ than willing to tell them everything they witnessed. She refused to be a part of the lynch mob going after him...and she wasn't going to help them either.

_'I can't... I just...can't... Not after what I know.'_

After escaping, the pinkette wandered the streets of Gotham, lost in her own thoughts. The night had been going so...surprisingly _wonderful_ , before everything turned to shit.

_'Fucking Dimitri...'_

Sighing, it wasn't lost on her that something _was_ going to happen anyway. The Joker had plans of his own, and that included finding the District Attorney. It wasn't by chance that there was a group of armed men waiting right outside...

Sauntering around the next corner, a young couple passed by and abruptly stopped, staring without the decency to not make it look so blatantly obvious. Their eyes widened as they scrutinized her odd appearance, muttering to each other and saying things about the clearly inebriated woman with pink hair. Cosplayer, weirdo, sloppy drunk...

It didn't matter...not anymore. Who cared what anyone thought, especially strangers? Shaking it off, the pinkette continued on her way, not paying them any mind. They were _irrelevant_.

_'Let them look. I don't give a shit anymore...'_

Slim fingers tightened their grip around the liquor bottle, the pinkette's feet leading her down some random alleyway. This was the last thing she should be doing right now...wandering the streets of Gotham at night. It was foolish, there was no denying that, but what was there to be afraid of anymore? She spending the last two weeks being harassed by the most infamous criminal in the city, witnessing multiple people being murdered, a club being shot up, the city bridge blown sky-high, and almost dying from faling head first into the rocks along the bay... What could possibly be more terrifying than all that? A drunken bum who wanted to get handsy? The liquor bottle could take care of that, if wielded properly. One good smack on the head with the heavy glass would get her point across real fast. If worse came to worst, she could always break it and find a different use for it as a weapon.

A few dim street lamps lit the area up just enough to see where she was going. There were boxes and crates piled-high along the sides from the little stores and restaurants that ran along the main street. Empty beer bottles and trash littered the path, old chips bags and soda cans...shopping bags, empty food containers and styrofoam. This place was a mess, but it was no different anywhere else. The rich wouldn't walk this way, so no one cared. There was a large dumpster halfway down the darkened alley, not that anyone bothered using it, apparently. Had Gotham always been like this? As long as it's out of the way, it could go straight to hell?

_**"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!"** _

Groaning, the pinkette flopped down on a crate, not knowing what to do now... There was no doubt that Bruce and maybe a few others noticed her disappearance, after the police showed up. Questions would be asked, but she could handle it. Anymore these days, she felt like a different person. It was becoming easier to lie and hide what's been going on. Aside from the night of the club shooting, she hadn't even talked to Ino...and the blonde hadn't tried contacting her either. For some reason, it was fine. That way, no one had to discuss Jin, and she wouldn't have to pretend not to know what happened. The only thing she really knew was that he was dead... Joker had killed him. He admitted it himself, then laughed about it _hysterically_. Sakura didn't know how he did it or what happened to the body and she would like to keep it that way.

Grazing her bottom lip with her teeth, she leaned against the cold brick wall of one of the buildings, letting it cool off her hot body. The difference in temperature felt so good, making her pale skin prickle with goosebumps. It was very rare for her to drink liquor... This was the second time this week that she let herself get drunk.

Tonight had told Sakura much about herself, as it did about the Joker...

Seeing Batman hit and throw him to the floor was like a punch to the gut. Watching him being hurt, she realized now that the feelings from the past were still there, slowly starting to take over. No matter how hard she tried, there just wasn't a way to forget it all. To forget about Jack and pretend he never existed. Even if what he's been doing was wrong and horrible, she couldn't stand seeing him getting punched and kicked. Part of her felt like throwing a table at the caped crusader, but knew it would have been foolish...

Jack said to go with the other guests for a reason. He didn't want her to get hurt and knew what would happen if it was revealed that she had some sort of connection to him. There would be a target on her head. Police, mobsters, criminals, politicians, probably even Batman would come after her.

_'They would try to use me as way to draw the Joker out, so they could get him...'_

It was hard to standby while he was being hurt like that. Just thinking about it made her chest tighten.

At least by doing what he demanded, they would be safe for the time being. No one that she knew of suspected her affiliation with him and thankfully, she hadn't uttered a word to anyone either. The only one who knew anything was dead now... All she could hope for was that he hadn't told another soul, especially his brother. Then again, if he did the authorities would have jumped on any lead they could get, especially now.

_'That way, Jack can have somewhere safe to go... He can eat and sleep as much as he needs to, without worrying about someone getting to him.'_

It must have been so hard on him... Going all these years constantly on the run and looking over his shoulder...alone. Remembering the night his father carved his face open, all he was worried about was whether she still wanted him or not. The two of them were all each other had, living in squalor...but they were happy.

_'And yet... I'm the one who left. I couldn't remember him at all. Even after all these years, he still never forgot about me.'_

After all they had been through together and one day, the only person in Jack's life that he cared about was suddenly gone. Left all alone with no parents, no friends, nothing. The only thing that remained were the scars on his face to remind him everyday about where he stood in this world. There was no way for him to make an honest living... It was hard enough to find a job as it was, without being disfigured.

Before that night, Jack was always been handsome to begin with. Though no one but her rarely saw it, he had a nice smile... The dirty blonde had dimples and creases around his grin that always made her heart flutter. It was one of the pinkette's favorite features on him, aside from his dark brown eyes. After what his father did, no one cared what he used to look like. All they would see were the swollen scars around his mouth. People just called him a freak and keep their distance, shoving him away.

"That's right _..._ "

Jack didn't deserve it... Why was it his fault that he was born to rotten parents who neglected him? Why did he get treated like shit just because he was raised him in the slums? Why should he be punished because some drunk psycho slashed his face open with a knife?

" _I remember_..."

Wasn't it bad enough that Jack's parents wouldn't feed him properly or made sure he wore clean clothes? It wasn't like he'd been a bad person... If given the chance, he was more than willing to work hard, even for very little. No one tried to sit down with him and teach him anything... Everything he knew was learned from the streets or taught by himself...

Sakura gripped the bottle tightly, the memories slowly surfacing to the top. Bringing the glass up to eye level, she swished it around, watching the clear liquid slosh back and forth. Only a handful of sips were taken out, but it was strong... She didn't intend to get wasted, just wanted to relax a little.

Putting the bottle down on the crate, the pinkette ran her hands through her hair, cradling her head. It hurt...but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted the memories to come back. Natasha Romov was just a sad _joke_... It wasn't who she really was. That was just a name Bruce came up with in the hospital, all those years ago.

Sakura Haruno was her name. Her _real_ one. There was no point going by a name that meant nothing... Natasha was no one. Just a person who wanted to spend her life wasting away over trivial matters, hopping from one job to the next as an interpreter, using what she knew to tell people of different backgrounds what they were saying to each other. Part of her thought that in itself was an accomplishment... That she was able to lay a bridge down and bring people together.

What did it matter to bring the rich together who cared nothing about her, whatsoever? None of those people gave a second thought about what's going on in the world... How many times had they walked past kids, like her and Jack, without batting an eye while they played in dirty clothes and were hungry?

Thinking about Bruce, the negative thoughts started swirling around, realizing the reality of what happened. He paid her way out of guilt, because he knew it was partially his fault for not trying to clean up his own properties. How many winters went by with no heat? How many times did old pipes burst and flood the basements in those old buildings? All the kindness he had shown her was to ease his own guilty conscience...

Not only that, but him just slapping on a new name and sending her away from Gotham took her away from Jack. He would have found her...He always did. It wasn't exactly clear what he knew of the accident, but if she stayed in Gotham, they would have eventually found each other sooner, instead of seven years later.

Maybe... She could have saved Jack from the Joker... Stopped him from losing his mind from all the grief and anger he endured all these years. No wonder things happened the way they did. He'd lost everything... Absolutely everything and the world kept kicking him into the ground. This city rejected his very existence from the start.

Leaning back, Sakura closed her eyes as a grimace twisted her soft features.

* * *

" _There_ _you are_..."

The pinkette glanced up from her spot next to a large dumpster in the alleyway. The place where she'd been hiding for the last few hours, hoping no one else would find her.

Jack stood there, staring down at her as his tongue snaked out over his bottom lip, trailing along the swollen scar. He always did that... Just one look at his face and she could tell he was irritated and upset. From what she could see looking through one eye...

Crouching down, he reached over and moved the pink hair away from her face. He always knew when she was trying to hide something.

" _Son of a bitch!_ I _swear_ I'm going to fucking kill him!" Moving closer, he examined the eye that was swollen shut and the dark bruise around it. She flinched from the pain When his rough fingers carefully felt around, inspecting the bone to make sure everything was intact. "Doesn't feel like anything's broken... _Thank goodness_."

Grabbing a empty beer bottle from off the ground beside his boot, he handed it to her, pursing his lips and looking away. "Put this on it. Should be cold enough to help the swelling go down."

Taking the bottle from him, she gently pressed it against the bruised skin, hissing. He was right, it was cold. It felt good on the pulsing heat.

Jack sat in front of her, squatting down between her legs to watch her, completely livid... He always got this way when anything happened. Without having to say a word, the pinkette could always tell just by his posture and how tense his muscles were, especially around his shoulders and face. That was _always_ a dead give-away.

"Why didn't you come to me? I put that door in for a reason..." His voice was low, restrained...but she knew he wanted to yell.

"I... I just didn't want to always put my crap on you. After everything that happened... It just doesn't seem fair to drag you in the middle-"

"Stop being _stupid_. Haven't we talked about this before? I'll do whatever the hell I want. If you don't _like it_ , you're just gonna have to kick me to the curb... That's _if_ you can."

The pinkette choked out a sob as she tried to laugh, hanging her head down. She didn't want him to see her so upset like this.

" _C'mon_... Don't do that. I can't stand it when you cry..." Balling his fist, he punched the side of the dumpster, imagining it was Todd's face. " _Dammit!_ I'm going to kill that piece of shit when we get back. For _real_ this time!"

"Please, don't... Remember what happened last time you beat him up?" How could they forget... The cops ended up hauling off Jack and keeping him in a holding cell for five longs days, saying that his paperwork had been "misplaced". The one time they actually came, and they take the _wrong_ person.

Those five days had been the worst... Jack was locked up and Todd had gone on a rampage, embarrassed that a "freak" had beaten the shit out of him.

"Don't remind me... I'm still pissed about that. The only reason Todd got away with that shit is because that asshole's always gambling and dealing with those mob fools...and the crooked fucking cops they pay off..." Taking in a deep breath, he took a seat next to her, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "This city's gone to hell. It just keeps getting worse and worse, every single day... I don't know how much more I can take..."

Sakura leaned in, resting her head against his shoulder. Jack being here was already making her feel better. His presence was all it took to completely change her mood. It always seemed like everything was going to be okay, just as long as they were together. Things just weren't as bad compared to when they were alone.

 _"Hahh..."_ Jack groaned, slipping his hand into hers. Lacing their fingers together, he threw a sideways glance, dark eyes staring at her face.

The pinkette watched his fingers intertwine with hers, a small smile tugging at her lips. They always looked so small compared to his rough hands.

"I need to get us out of here... This can't keep happening, and I'm not letting those pigs drag me off again. It's either I kill him, do nothing, or get us out of this goddamn city. My options are limited... I can't let that bastard do whatever he wants. At least _one_ of us needs to stay good-looking."

Jack grinned, watching the girl next to him laughing, reveling in the soft and carefree birdsong that brightened everything up for him. He was always trying to drag it out of her when they were alone.

"You are good-looking. What the hell are you talking about?" Looking up at him, her eyes widened at the horrified expression on his face.

"Have you taken a _good_ look at me lately?" He sat up to move closer to her face, poking his chin out and shifting from one side to the other. Trying to point out the puffy, raised scars without having to say it. They both knew what he meant, it was a constant sore spot. "I look _terrible_! Can't even stand looking in the mirror anymore..."

When he moved to sit back, Sakura's hands reached out to grab the sides of his head, pulling him back to her. Leaning forward, she didn't hesitate kissing each side of his mouth, along the jagged marks. His dark eyes narrowed, watching her curiously while she showered them in affection. No matter what she said, he just couldn't understand why they never bothered her. The sight of them was always enough to send him reeling in anger.

"Don't say things like that. To me, you're very handsome. Scars and all. If anything, I think they're kind of sexy. Makes you look like a hard ass." Jack craned his neck back, staring at her like she was completely out of her mind. What kind of normal woman would like such a nasty-looking disfigurement? They didn't even heal right, after the crap job he'd done suturing them up. He suddenly burst out laughing, face and neck turning red as he looked away, embarrassed. He always had a funny way of taking compliments from her, breaking whatever mask he was trying to wear at the time.

"You know, you're a weird chick. _I like that_..." Throwing his arm around her, he pulled her close as she put the bottle back on the ground. "Wait till your eye goes back to normal.. Then you'll see..."

"Shut it!" Why did he always have to put himself down? Couldn't he see what she did? "Don't talk like that."

" _Tch_... By the way, if I find out you step onto that fire escape one more time, I'm _really_ gonna punish you." Jack always hated it when she did that, saying one of these days that old piece of shit was going to give way, and they were on the third floor. One wrong move and that was it. Nodding, she knew he only said things like that because he was worried about her getting hurt...or worse.

They sat in comfortable silence as he stretched his legs out, tapping an empty beer can with the tip of his boot. This is how it's always like between them. Whether they're in a dirty alleyway or in his bedroom, it didn't matter. Just as long as they're together, everything would work out.

"So... Where is that bastard now?"

The pinkette chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand. Jack looked down at her, confused by her reaction. He raised a brow, not understanding what she was finding funny about the situation. Glancing at the dark swelling around her eye, his jaw shifted uncomfortably. Nothing made his anger spike like the way it does when seeing her being hurt.

"At the hospital...getting stitches in his chin."

"HAHAHA!" Jack slapped his knee, throwing an arm around Sakura and pulling her close, trying to be mindful of the bruise. A smile played on her lips from feeling the rumble against her face, his chest shaking with laughter at the drunk's current dilemma. " _That's_ _my girl!_ "

* * *

Sakura stood up, grabbing the bottle and throwing it as hard as she could against the brick wall. The glass shattered, fragments showering down over cardboard boxes and concrete. It was too much... Another memory that made her heart ache from a past she thought was long-forgotten. Tears ran down her face as she stumbled, falling back onto the crate.

" _It's_ _not fair_..." What happened to them wasn't right. A twist of fate that completely changed both of their lives. How different could everything have turned out?

Staring at the scattered glass all over the ground, she wondered if that's what it was like for Jack. Being all there one moment, whole and together, able to keep everything inside...then completely shattered from someone else's actions. If left alone, the bottle can hold the liquor without any problems, whatsoever. Only when someone breaks or smashes it, that it's no longer what it used to be, unable to keep it all in anymore. What was once a sturdy bottle, was left nothing more than a bunch of broken glass, left there to be forgotten. No one caring or paying it any mind, while they stepped over the pieces, not bothering to try sweeping it up.

Sakura let out a long, shuddered breath, watching the wisps of fog slowly dance around in the frigid air. Winter was coming, fast. It was starting to bite at her skin, making it prickle with goosebumps. There wasn't enough time to check-out her coat from the lobby when the police arrived at the fundraiser. Not without getting caught-up and questioned. At first, she hadn't really felt it, walking around in a daze and the liquor quickly warmed her up. Now it was all fading, the cold bringing her crashing back into reality. A person could only run for so long... It was over. There was no other choice, but to look back and face the music.

Staring at the brick wall stained with alcohol, her eyes trailed up. A strange sense of nostalgia soured in the pit of her stomach, along with the drink. Glancing towards the top of the building across from where she sat, it finally hit her. That strange sensation when she fell from the bridge, the way heights always caused her to tremble...

" _That's_ _right_... I fell...from the fire escape... The one he was constantly yelling about..." Jack was always right. It used to be annoying to hear him say, 'I told you!', with that smug look on his face. He only said it because he cared, wanted her to listen to him in the first place to avoid accidents from happening.

Sirens blared, coming closer with every passing second. Glancing towards the corner she turned down earlier, police cars raced by, their red and blue lights blindng in the dark. There was at least six of them, with others coming from different directions, the sounds ripping through the quiet night. They flew down the street, going past the alley where she sat. The noise grated her nerves, only making the throbbing in her head worse, going in rhythm with the piercing wail coming from their vehicles...

Sakura blinked hard, watching them going by. Everything was starting to piece itself together the more her memories resurfaced. The pinkette felt enlightened, close to finishing the puzzle with the help of the clown. He had all the pieces that she needed, closely guarded in the pockets of that ridiculous purple trench coat and leather gloves. There were still so much more to remember, but the most important things were coming back. Grasping onto _something_ was far better than _nothing_ at all.

Now, Sakura felt like she understood how Jack turned into the Joker...and it wasn't entirely his fault. He tried so hard, for so long... It was this city and the people in it. Those who never take the time to consider how anyone else felt or even cared to try... His entire existence had been a bane to society, and they rejected everything about him. It didn't matter how good of a man he'd been or what he endured. _They didn't_ _care_.

An explosion could be heard in the distance. The police sirens were quickly multiplying, driving further away from where she sat alone in the alleyway. A small smile tugged at her lips as she closed her eyes, leaning back against the brick wall.

"They brought it on themselves..."

_**'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain.'** _

* * *

Unlocking the door to the apartment, the pinkette kicked it closed with a loud bang. As expect, there was thumping against the wall, always followed by yelling. Carelessly tossing the heels she'd been carrying on to the floor, her bare feet were aching from the hours spent in them and treading across cement all night. She stood at the threshold in a daze, feeling on the precipice of a break through or loss of all reason.

The cursing coming from the other side of the wall was pushing the small woman right out of the fog she'd been drifting through in a drunken stupor. It was peaceful on the way home, for the most part. The sirens wailing and screams of people were drowned into a low humming in the background as she wandered through the streets, not concerned in the least about the latest travesty going on.

_'It was so late... Why is he still up? Does that asshole really have nothing better to do, than wait for me to make some sort of noise? Just to yell and throw a bitch fit?'_

Dragging herself into the kitchen, Sakura swung one of the cabinets open and took out an aspirin bottle. Right after coming in and hearing the neighbor start his shit, the headache that she thought she left in the alley returned with a vengeance. Instead of the wall, it was like someone was hammering on the inside of her skull.

Looking at the bottle wistfully and hoping to God they would help, the pinkette quickly twisted the cap off, trying to ignore the sound of the pills rattling around. Every noise was like a nail being driven into her brain, watching the small tablets rolling out on to her palm. It really was a bad idea to drink... This is why she rarely does it. A night with any liquor always ends with a bad headache, but this was far worse, almost like the day of the bank robbery. Taking the aspirins and throwing them back, she smacked the handle on the sink, leaning forward to drink the tepid water to wash them down. Despite wanting something to cool her off, she knew cold water would only make the ache worse.

Throwing her head back and sucking in a deep breath, the pinkette reached up to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. This was too much... It was like the pressure against her skull was determined to make it crack open. Why does this keep happening? Did the old injury not heal right or something? Gritting her teeth, a small whimper spilled out. She ambled out of the kitchen, trying not to trip over the bottom of the long gown. The last thing she needed was to fall over like a klutz and smack her head against something.

Stopping at the entryway to the living room, the pounding from next door kept going...making it feel like someone was standing there with a meat cleaver, having a go at her head with no remorse.

_'I can't take it anymore!'_

Crouching down, Sakura cradled her head in her hands, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Nails grazing along her scalp, a pained groan pushed through her lips as the pounding only got worse. How much longer until it stopped?

The neighbor yells, his fist banging on the wall again. This man was never going to stop, huh? This would keep going on and on, just wanting someone to take his frustration out on. Was this really necessary? One small noise would always bring on an entire tirade of cursing and abuse. The smallest thing could trigger it, making far more racket than the initial offense had. Even when she would be completely silent in hopes that it would stop...he'd continue.

_**"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you!"** _

_'Christ!...'_

Slim fingers raked down her face, her eyes glaring at the wall like the anger coursing through her could bring it to a stop on its own. Blood vessels were close to bursting, the vein in her forehead pulsing through the pale skin. The pounding in her chest rose to a deafening rhythm, almost loud enough to block the man out. The pinkette was at her breaking point, standing on the edge of a cliff and looking down. One step forward and it would be at the point of no return.

Why was it okay for him to do whatever he pleases, but she couldn't make a single sound? Who gave anyone the right to treat others like shit, just because they felt like it? Why did everyone always expect her to just take it? And _still_ have a smile on?

Another bang on the wall was the straw that broke the camel's back. Something deep inside snapped, not caring about anything anymore. Not the consequences or the idea of a possible confrontation. _Nothing_...

Sakura had enough.

**"Shut the fuck up already! Hit that wall** **_one_ ** **more time and I'm gonna come over there and punch you right in the damn jaw!** **_Bastard!_ ** **"**

_Silence._

The pinkette's hands shook, nails digging hard into the soft skin of her palms. Her entire body trembled in anger as she let out a shaky breath, listening for any sounds coming from the apartment next door.

_'I-I don't hear anything...'_

He stopped... That's all it took? A scream, littered with a few curse words and a threat?... Why hadn't she done this a while ago? It would have saved so trouble. For the first time in God knows how long, she felt the weight on her shoulders melt away, dissipating along with the fear of what other's thought. Just doing what she internally wrestled with and going with her instincts. For years, Sakura always hesitated, over-thinking and analyzing everything, worrying about what people thought or how they would react. What did that matter? It only brought misery, caging herself up at the whims of others and their useless opinions.

"...Ha.. Hah... _Hahaha_... Dropping her head down, Sakura couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it all. If she just did what she really wanted to all this time, everything would have been _so_ different.

" _That's my girl..._ "

Sakura jolted when the deep voice rang from across the room, green eyes darting towards the man sitting on the couch, slowly clapping his hands.

' _Jack..._ '

"Now... Don't you, ah, _feel_ better?" Her eyes widened seeing the clown lounging on the cushions, bare feet propped up on the coffee table.

A lump formed in her throat at the sight of him, not a single thought of complaining about him using her furniture as a footstool. She didn't care anymore, not about any of the insignificant things that used to bother her. Nothing else mattered... Not that he was a criminal, not what others thought, not even what was going to happen tomorrow.

Clambering to her feet, they seemed to move on their own straight towards the couch. In a moment of clarity, everything came together. She could finally see things for what they really are.

Stopping just short of his long legs stretched out, the pinkette bit the inside of her cheek, watching as he languidly sat up from his reclining position against the cushions. He'd already changed back into his infamous attire, no longer wearing the purple Venetian carnival costume. The greasepaint was completely smeared and worn, compared to just a few short hours ago. The black was spread out further than usual, webbing out along the creases around his eyes. Patches of white were missing in places, rubbed off in streaks like he'd just been in a fight. Everything was mixing in with the other colors from sweating, angry trails running down his face and neck. There was no doubt in her mind after seeing the state he was in, that he was involved in all the commotion that was going on outside.

And that was _okay_.

Joker slouched forward, carefully watching the pinkette standing there as he slid his legs off of the coffee table, planting them on the carpet. Turning his head to the side, his dark eyes narrowed in on the small woman suspiciously, moving his jaw around. Shifting on her feet, Sakura knew he was trying to read her, attempting to figure out what she intended to do. He didn't move, waiting for her to do something to see where they stood.

Things could go in different directions depending on what she chose. It wasn't like the clown knew who he was dealing with, between Sakura and Tasha. Maybe it didn't really matter, he would do whatever he wanted either way. He's made that _very_ clear over the last two weeks.

Steeling her resolve, Sakura stepped right in front of him, standing in the wide space between his legs. Even if she knew Jack, it didn't mean the Joker would react the same way. There were so many differences from the past and the present... Craning his neck back, it seemed like he was expecting her to throw a fist or slap him across the face. Maybe he deserved it after all of the terrible things he's done. No one would blame her if she did, but that wasn't going to happen. Despite his steady gaze, his knees were bouncing in anticipation, gloved fingers strumming against the purple pinstripe fabric.

_'Is he anxious? Or excited? I can't tell...'_

Throwing caution to the wind, the pinkette dropped to her knees, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his waist. Burying her face into his green vest, she could feel how tense he was, sucking in a deep breath at the unexpected action. Despite how awkward this would have been just this morning, Sakura was more relaxed than she could have imagined being this close to him. It just felt... _right._ Like finding a way home after being gone for so long.

Pressing against the green fabric, she could feel how rigid he was, letting out shallow breaths through his ruined mouth. He really must have been expecting a completely different reaction. It seemed like he was preparing for her fury and wrath to rain down on him from what happened earlier at the fundraiser. Even still, she couldn't help the enjoying the way his heart was racing, able to feel it pounding through his clothes.

Joker was completely frozen, eyes wide and staring at the spot where she'd been standing just seconds ago. Swallowing hard, he looked down at her curiously, wondering what the hell was going on. His gloved hands were raised up in surprise as she gripped him tightly, almost like he was anticipating for a gun to be pulled out and pointed straight at him.

"... Did-uh- _something happen_ while you were out, dollface?" He felt stiff, not knowing what kind of whirlwind she found herself in while sitting in that dirty alleyway.

"Yeah..." The smell of gasoline and gunpowder no longer made her stomach turn when she breathed them in, just wanting to be closer. The heat coming from his body was unbelievable, still the same way it used to be all those years ago. She could remember all those cold nights back in that old building when it was the only thing keeping her warm when the heating wouldn't work. That seemed to happen every year and it was never fixed. She would lay in bed with him, trying not to freeze to death, only to wake up covered in both of their sweat.

"What happened? _Hmm?_ " Sakura sat back, looking the clown straight in the face. Even with him slouching, he seemed so much larger than her. The tip of his tongue snaked out over his bottom lip and along the cracked skin of his scar, dragging some of the red paint with it. "Someone piss ya off? Shit in your Wheaties?"

"N- _No_." Seeing the way his brow cocked up when he asked that _almost_ dashed any thoughts of sweet nostalgia. "Nothing like that. I just...remembered... _a_ _lot_." His dark eyes widened and hands latched on to her shoulders, making her lean back to stare at her face. They flickered back and forth, almost waiting for her to start laughing, to admit it was all a cruel joke to get back at him. The mask hanging from her face finally fell off, dropping on to the rug with neither paying it any mind.

Sakura wasn't sure if he found what he was looking for as his fingers dug into the fabric of the gown, but she could have sworn she saw his shoulders drop down slightly from their raised position. Joker looked like he'd been on the defensive, silently waiting for a blade to come out from under her gown and stab him in the chest. He sucked in his bottom lip, grazing his teeth over it and letting it go with a pop, still watching the pinkette intently.

_'What's he thinking about? I don't know what to expect anymore...'_

" _Hehh_..." Letting out a long, dragged-out sigh, his head rolled along his broad shoulders. Sakura stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to sat anything, to answer the revelation she just laid out. The only thing she got was a twitch from the muscle by his mouth.

_'I don't get it. I thought he would be happy about this...'_

Gloved hands yanked Sakura forward, making her cry out in surprise as he shifted, leaning back into the couch and dragging her up onto his lap. Long arms coiled around her waist, bringing the pinkette close. That was the last thing she'd been expecting, holding in a bated breath in anticipation of what he might do next. Trying to get comfortable, she moved her legs from under her, stretching them out along the cushions on the couch.

The strained muscles started to relax beneath her, feeling his breathing slowly evening out. Fingers deftly fiddled with the decorated the decorated headpiece, clumsily trying to removed it. He finally was able to get the bedazzled piece out, after getting in caught on a lock and yanking on it, earning an exasperated groan and frown from the owner. That only seemed to assume him, the corner of his mouth curling up into a crooked grin. Glancing at the accessory with scorn, he carelessly tossed it away, not caring where it might have landed. His dark eyes gleamed, watching the long curls cascading down her back and along his purple dress shirt.

" _About damn time..._ " He murmured, burying his nose into the soft pink hair, pushing for her to lay her head against his broad chest. Large hands ran along her back, fingers drawing lazy circles along the curve of her spine.

Sakura hummed softly, reveling in the soothing touch. This is where she belonged all this time without even realizing it. Everything became so clear. No wonder it always felt like there was something was missing... The reason why the pinkette couldn't make an intimate connection with anyone she'd gone out with, didn't feel physically or emotionally attracted to them, had that empty space in her chest that nothing could fill... It was because Jack was gone. Even if she couldn't remember him, something subconsciously did. All those feelings and desires bottled themselves up, drifting into a dark corner of her mind to slumber, waiting for him to barge in and wake them up.

"Ya know-" The pinkette could feel his lips curling up against the top of her head, twisting into a grin. "How, ah, _tiring_ it is going back and forth with you? _Hmm?_ I have an easier time fist-fighting with the Bat."

_'Does he have a clue how tiring it is going back and forth with him?! He would have murdered someone for pulling half the shit he's done. I've seen him do it for much less.'_

Laughing at his own joke, Sakura grinned against the purple dress shirt, feeling his hot breath wash over her scalp. The hammering in his chest was strong, a rhythm she found herself enjoying. Between the warmth radiating from the clown's body and listening to the beating of his heart, the combination was beginning to lull her to sleep. After everything that happened throughout the fundraiser, having little sleep during the last two weeks, and drinking earlier, she needed it- _badly_. Lying against his chest with the strong arms tightly wrapped around her, Sakura felt safe...comfortable. The only thing that could hurt her anymore was running his hands along her back, completely smug with his personal victory.

The corner of Sakura's mouth turned upwards, practically purring with contentment under his gaze. She was like a cat lying on the Joker's lap as his hand ran from the top of her head, all the way down to her spine. Her toes wiggled from the sensation, relishing in the affection she was being shown. It's been a long time since anyone was this close.

"Is it all there?" The words were low, barely above a whisper right next to her ear when he leaned in. It made the pinkette shiver, and she hoped he didn't notice it right away. All it would do is fuel his already inflated ego...

"What?" She wasn't sure what he was referring to, brows furrowing when his hands latched onto her shoulders, making her sit back to look at him. Seeing the dazed and sleepy look on her features, his red-painted mouth twisted into a sneer, watching the effect the small ministrations had on her. A little shake roused her to attention, the clown determined to get answers when he expected them.

Blinking and groaning out in annoyance, her eyes narrowed in on the man staring down at her. Despite the face full of greasepaint and untamed faded green hair, Sakura could still see Jack behind it all. Before they seemed like different people... Now, they were one in the same. The Joker was still Jack and Jack had turned into the Joker. Two sides of the same coin.

"What did you remember?" A gloved hand ran over the top of her head, fingers firmly massaging her scalp. The small movement was making her far too relaxed, eyes fluttering and rolling back. It felt too good, completely soothing. When he gave the strands a small tug, she barely recalled that he asked her a question and was expecting an answer.

"Not all of it...but, enough for now. It just comes randomly. Different parts that pop up like small clips... My dad giving me that charm on my birthday, you putting the door in, us sitting in the alley with a swollen eye..." Sakura rambled on, tongue prodding her lip. She stared at one of the cushions on the couch, looking away from his face. It felt strange talking about this, like recalling scenes from an old movie.

" _Heh._ Swollen eye... Which _time_? Which one of us?" Sakura pursed her lips together, glancing back and seeing the sheepish expression on his face. How many times did that happen?

"Christ... I'm not sure which time, but it was my eye that was screwed up... I said something about Todd having to go to the hospital to get stitches in his chin." At the mention of that man's name, she felt the Joker's body stiffen up, his eyes darkening, something playing behind them that suddenly frightened her. Was he still angry about all the shit he put them through back then? That look... The pinkette didn't like it, knowing something bad usually followed closely after. Her mind quickly scrambled, searching for anything to get his mind off it. He wanted to know what resurfaced and she would tell him as much as she could.

"Sometimes it's just fragments or images, then there's ones that go _on and on_. I can remember falling from the fire escape. The strange part is that I-...I don't know what happened before that. Just the fall itself. Maybe it'll come back later on at some point. Also that night your dad...You know." Part of her almost couldn't say it, didn't want to. Putting it into words felt harder than it should have, but it was. That was the moment everything first changed for the both of them, mostly Jack. He was never the same after what his father had done. Killing his mother, carving his mouth into a permanent smile, trying to rape her... Leaving Jack with no other choice, other than killing him. Even if he restrained him and called the police, they would have probably just let him go and covered everything up, thanks to his connections on the street. After that, there was no doubt that drunk would have come for them to finish the job.

Joker ran his tongue along his scar, looking away with a grunt. That night was probably replaying in his head as well.

"Well, it's a _start_. We'll get 'em back, I'll make sure of it..." He was muttering low, but she could still hear it. She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her. It wasn't clear how exactly he intended to 'get 'em back'. Sakura was about to ask, stopping herself at the last moment, deciding it might be better not to know.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. All these years... I forgot everything. It wasn't fair... You didn't deserve-"

Putting a gloved finger against her lips, he stopped her mid-sentence. "Sh. Shh. _Shhh_... Don't worry about it, doll. We're here now and hopefully you're, ah, done throwing plates at my head." He chuckled, planting a sloppy kiss on the violet birthmark on her forehead.

They sat on the couch, quietly basking in each other's company. Taking the tip of his glove between his teeth, he yanked it off, spitting it out onto the rug. Reaching down with his bare hand, the clown ran his fingers through her pink locks, enjoying the feel of its softness against his rough skin.

"...I.. _.missed you._.." Joker said under his breath, almost begrudgingly. It was like the words were difficult for someone like him to admit, let alone say out loud.

Hearing that coming from his mouth made a breath catch in her throat, her heart skipping a beat to know that he really did miss her. Leaning forward, soft lips pressed against the jagged mark on the side of his mouth, kissing a trail along the raised scars. Just like back in the day, she never hesitated around them, showing the marred skin the same attention she willingly gave the rest of him. The pinkette could feel him tense up as she got near them, dainty hands using his chest as leverage.

Sakura stilled her ministrations along his cheek, feeling something warm and wet on his waistcoat. With the way Joker quickly adverted his gaze, there was no doubt what it could be. Lifting her hand up, a gasp left her lips seeing the dark blood coating the pale skin of her palm.


	13. Live For Me

"Oh my God!... _What happened?!_ "

Joker turned away, shifting his jaw as he cracked his neck. When he didn't answer right away, he flicked his chin, making his frown deepen. "Was, ah, having some _fun_ with the Bat. Guy really can't take a joke... Doesn't matter, I'll put a band-aid on it later."

The pinkette sat back, looking down at his side with a horrified expression when she saw the blood seeping through his clothes. Her leaning on him must have made it worse. It bled through the purple shirt and green waistcoat, making the fabric look dark as it spread.

" _No._ It looks bad... I'll grab my first aid kit. We need to stop the bleeding." Hopping off his lap, she ran from the couch to the bathroom, needing to grab the box as quickly as possible. There was no doubt that if Batman had done this to him, he was doing something wrong at the time. Whether that was the case or not, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to just leave him like that, even if he probably deserved it.

"I'll stitch it up later... _Get back here!_ " His voice deepened as it carried to the bathroom, sounding impatient. What did he plan on doing, bleeding out on her couch without saying anything? Sakura rushed into the bathroom, diving for the cabinet under the sink, knocking bottles and soap over, trying to find the red box. It was somewhere in there... She didn't use it often, just keeping it for emergencies. As far as she was concerned, this definitely qualified as one.

" _Tch_...Dammit!" Sakura could hear him cursing in the other room, trying to get up off of the couch.

Seeing the box, a breath of relief left her lips when she found the kit. Not bothering to close the cabinet, the pinkette ran back to the man on the couch. Did he really think she could just _sit_ there, while he's injured? Shaking her head and padding across the carpet, she noticed him tugging on the waistcoat, inspecting the bloodstain curiously.

"Okay, take it off." Turning her head to the side, Sakura glanced down at him expectantly. Crouching down on the floor, she settled herself between the wide space between his knees, laying the box down next to her.

"It's _fine_. Don't worry 'bout it." Joker waved it off, looking away from the blood with bored expression. How often does this happen that it doesn't even bother him?

"I said... Take. It. Off. _NOW_." Hearing the biting demand in her tone, his neck craned back, wildly raising his hands like she had a gun pointed at him. A man who thoroughly had a flare for the dramatics. Seeing the glare on her pretty face, it seemed he was surprised that this version had come out so soon.

"Fine. _Fine_..." Glowering at the small woman while she opened the box and sifted through the items, he fidgeted with each button of the waistcoat, going slower than necessary. Taking his time with each one, staring at them with his brows furrowed. Noticing how long he was taking, Sakura looked up curiously after placing some gauze and wrappings on the cushion next to him.

_'What's with him? Why's he acting like that?'_

She tried to shake it off, summing it up to the strange quirks and behaviors he seems to exhibit these days. He never had a problem ripping his clothes off when they were younger, at least when they were alone. So what's the big deal now? It's not like he has breasts or anything, like she does. Throwing him a sideways glance with a bundle of alcohol wipe packs in hand, she rolled her eyes, smacking them down on the edge of the cushion. "What's wrong? Just take it off already..."

"Ya know, sweetheart... If ya wanted me to take my clothes off so _badly_ , all ya had to do was _ask_." His tongue snaked out over the forked scar on his bottom lip, teeth grazing over it as while he stalled. Was he trying to gauge her reaction?

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_. Come on, that looks bad. We need to take care of it now." Seeing the curl of his lip like he was getting ready to snarl, she put a hand on his knee, staring him straight in his eyes. She didn't know what was the issue or why he was getting angry, but that didn't change the fact that his wound needed attention. "Look, it's still bleeding... Please, let me help..."

"Tch... _Fine_. Just because you asked _so_ nicely." Joker looked away, pulling the green waistcoat off and tossing it on to the coffee table. Craning his neck side to side with a deep frown, he plucked at the buttons on the purple dress shirt agitatedly. His dark eyes focused in on something towards the wall, purposefully avoiding her gaze.

Clenching his jaw tightly, he fiddled with the last one. The muscle in his cheek jumped, muttering under his breath. Sakura couldn't understand for the life of her what was wrong. Was he hiding a knife in his gut or something else that would freak her out? It was doubtful that he was just being shy, the clown didn't seem like that kind of guy. _At all..._ The pinkette's already seen him naked before...apparently. Was taking his shirt off that much of an issue, or did he not want someone getting close to his wound?

Smacking his lips when the last one came undone, he yanked the shirt from off his shoulders, angrily throwing it onto the floor. "There? Ya happy _now_?"

Sakura raised a shaky hand to her mouth, staring at the topless man sitting on the couch. The skin along his arms and chest were littered in dark, angry scars and bruises. They were striking against his tan skin... Her eyes quickly shifted back and forth with a horrified expression, taking in every bit of his battered body.

_'What happened to him?!'_

Jagged marks of every color left from stab wounds, slashes, bullets, burns... They were everywhere, trailing all the way down his abdomen. She could only imagine what else he was hiding beneath the rest of his clothing... The muscles beneath his skin flexed as he shifted against the cushion, dark eyes watching her while she looked him over. The injury on his side was deep, blood still running from the wound. It was staring to seep into the waistband of his pinstriped pants.

" **Forget it!** " Joker growled out angrily, leaning forward to snatch the dress shirt off the carpet. He quickly pulled it up to block her view, glaring down like she said something irrevocably offensive. A hiss left his lips from the sudden jerky movements, his frown pulling down on his scars.

Sakura reached up, yanking the shirt from his grasp and throwing it over her shoulder. The clown stared at the pinkette with his lips slightly parted, like she had lost her damn mind. Utter outrage displayed on his hardened features, making him look like the man on the news. It made him look older, the creases on his skin showing through what was left of the white greasepaint. His scarred mouth twisting into a scowl, grunting and narrowing his dark eyes on her. Instead of the warm pools of brown she remembered, these were sharp, pools of ink that held a thousand promises of threats and indignities ready to be thrown at a moments notice.

 **"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing? _Hmm?"_** Each word was ground out through clenched teeth, biting and full of the rage bubbling up inside him. His large fists balled up against his bouncing knees, almost like he was vehemently trying to keep them wrangled in from lashing out.

Sakura turned away, grabbing the alcohol pads without another word, ignoring the fury emanating from the seething man in front of her. Tearing one of the packs open, she pulled the wipe out carefully.

 **" _Well?_ "** Joker leaned closer, turning his head to an angle to glare down at her, impatiently waiting for a response. The pinkette gave him a sideways glance, clicking her tongue, trying not to smile. She _knew_ what he was doing.

"Something _funny_? Please let the crowd in on the joke, _doll_ , 'cause none of us are _laughing_!" His dark eyes hardened, staring down at her wildly, raising his hands as he spoke. He was fuming, brimming with indignation at the reaction she'd given moments ago.

Joker was wearing the same face he used on the guests earlier when he was trying to intimidate them. She wouldn't fall for it... The reason he'd taken his sweet ass time and was acting agitated was because he didn't want her to see the scars all over his body. Was he worried that she would be disgusted looking at him? The expression on her face when the shirt came off wasn't from revulsion, like he must have assumed.

_'Sometimes, even geniuses could be utter fools.'_

Getting to her knees to be eye-level with him, the pinkette glared right back. She wasn't going to fall for his little act or let him make assumptions, especially when they weren't true. It was strange... Seven years had gone by and he still had some of the same issue and concerns as back then.

_'I guess sometimes things don't really change, no matter how much they seem to.'_

"I _thought_ I told you before... _Scars or no scars_..." His dark eyes widened when she held his gaze, refusing to look away. She had to get that through to him. The expression on her face wasn't because looking at his body made her feel sick, not at all. It was shock from realizing how much he'd been injured over the years. He was lucky to still be alive. Still getting hurt and not taking care of himself properly.

_'Again...'_

"I don't care about the _scars_... Remember what I said before? If anything, I find them sexy... Now look who's the one forgetting shit." Joker's lip curled up, looking away when she started dabbing at the blood running down his side. From her peripheral, she could see the small grin forming in the corner of his mouth that he was trying to keep down.

Focusing on the task at hand, she got rid of the blood that already started to dry and a good portion that was still trailing down his tan skin. The wound looked deep, enough that it definitely needed stitches. The Bat must have gotten him pretty good...

_'Dammit... I don't have the supplies to fix this up. It's just a basic first-aid kit. He needs to go to a hospital, but that's not an option. If I can't do anything, he'll just leave it as is.'_

Sakura sighed deeply, not knowing what to do now. Bandaging it up wouldn't be enough. Why did he constantly have to get himself hurt? Even when they were growing up, Jack always had bruises or cuts, but not to this extreme... Just looking at the gaping wound, her chest tightened painfully. No matter what period of time in his life, he was always being hurt one way or another.

_'It's not right...'_

What had happened to cause all these scars? Some looked newer than others. They were jagged and hard to look at, like someone literally tore his skin open. What kind of shit did he get himself into? These weren't all from Batman, he only appeared about a year ago. There were scars that looked a few years old, maybe even more than that.

Running an alcohol pad gently around the wound, Joker suddenly jolted, hissing and biting down on his lower lip. It made her heart hurt as she looked up at him, trying to be as gentle as she possibly could. He was still staring at the wall, trying to control the expression on his face.

Jack was always like that. Acting like he wasn't in pain, even if it was unbearable... Putting on a brave face to prove how durable and strong he was to both of them. That he could take it... Why did he always have to be hurting? All their lives, he willingly took the brunt of everything, no matter how much she objected. Trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and protect her. Always working hard just to make her _happy_...

_'I only I could take that pain away. I wish I could do something...anything. Just a way to help him, the way he's always done for me...'_

Closing her eyes, the images of the time they spent together filtered through her mind. He had always been kind to her... Even when he yelled occasionally, it was only out of concern. Always there, trying to ease her pain... The pinkette focused on that feeling, the ones she felt in those memories. It always brought such warmth and comfort.

_'If only... I want to help him... Take his pain away and return some of what he's always done for me... What can I do?!'_

"Ahhah!" Joker jumped back against the couch, staring at her wildly. Hearing the sound he made, she yanked her hands back, startled at his reaction. "What did you _do_?!"

Sakura looked horrified seeing the expression on his face. Did she accidentally push the wipe too hard into his wound? It hadn't been on purpose. She didn't mean to hurt him. "I'm-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help..."

Sitting back and taking in a deep breath, he raised his arm, looking down at the wound. Her eyes followed, widening at the slash on his skin. It wasn't as deep as before...and the bleeding stopped.

Joker gazed from her to the wound and back, a curious look on his face. "I felt something, ah... _warm_ on it and the alcohol pad is cold. Didn't mean to yell at ya..."

Sakura sat up, furrowing her brows as she dropped the pad, reaching forward. Concentrating hard, she tried to recreate the feelings and thoughts from the last time. The internal plea with herself to help Jack. If it worked before, she should be able to do it again, right?

_'Please...do something... How did I do it last time?'_

The vein in her forehead pulsed, squeezing her eyes closed and trying to focus on her desire to take his pain away. That seemed to do the trick last time. Pinching her lips together, the pinkette groaned trying to force it out again. A tingling warmth started spreading down her arm, stopping just short of her wrist. Letting out an exasperated breath, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

_'Keep going... Please keep going... '_

This was frustrating. When it happened before, she didn't even realize it. Now that she was determined and thinking it through, it was a struggle. The pressure in Sakura's head moved from the violet birthmark on her forehead while trying to concentrate solely on Jack and wanting to help him. The strange sensation pressed on, trailing through her shoulders and kept going.

_'Take it away...'_

Gritting her teeth, she pushed the warmth past her wrist and down towards her slim fingers. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Joker's face, staring intensely as he looked down. He was completely absorbed in the scene, intrigued and curious about what was happening. From his expression, he mustn't have seen anything like this before, like she thought.

A small green glow came from the tips and going with the feeling in her gut, let them hover right over the open wound. Both stared in amazement when the skin started mending itself. The skin pulled back together, forming a seam and closing. In just a few moments, it disappeared completely.

The pinkette's jaw dropped, looking at the tan that was previously torn open. It worked... Like here hadn't been anything there in the first place. Staring at her dainty hand, she moved it back and forth, examining it. It was amazing, like a true miracle. With this. _..gift._..she could help Jack. Some deity in the universe blessed her with something that could take his pain away, heal both of their wounds.

_'Now it makes sense... The wound on my arm... The cut on my finger... My body must have fixed itself up...'_

"HAHWHOOHAHA!" Joker jumped off of the couch, raising his arms up to stare at spot where the wound had been. "How _interesting_!" He looked like a kid who just woke up for Christmas to a whole room full of presents... All for _him_. A smile spread across her face from watching him moving around experimentally, laughing at the Bat's futile efforts to slow him down.

"That's what you get Batsy! _Ya bastard!_ HAHAHA!"

_'I'm able to do something good for him...'_

"Ya know, I thought something was off when that cut disappeared...but _this_. This is really _something_ else. I feel a million bucks! What an _amazing_ gift." His fists moved around wildly, brimming with energy. It was strange seeing him this way after how he'd been acting the last few weeks. Stoic, cynical, impatient, grouchy or smug, always with a dark and twisted sense of humor. This version of him was more like the Jack she knew in the past, the side he would show her when they were alone and he was excited about something.

"Hold on, Jack... I want to try something..." Trying to imitate the feeling from before, she let the warmth run to her hand and reached forward over one of the large purple splotches on his skin. The green glow appeared again, and they both watched the discoloration faded, until only tan skin was left. Moving slowly, she got rid of most of the bruises one-by-one, while Jack stayed frozen on the spot, letting her do as she pleased. He watched on curiously, wanting to see for himself how it worked.

"I _wonder_..." Putting her hand over one of the gnarly scars from a past knife-fight, a large hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away from his chest. Peering up at him, she gasped at the look on his face. The playful expression was gone, replaced with something much colder, frigid.

" _Don't_... Leave the scars." Sakura nodded slowly, not understanding why he'd want to keep them if she could take them away. Wasn't he the one who always complained about his scars? How they made him an outcast and made life harder than it needed to be?

_'They must mean something to him. He probably doesn't want to be like everyone else anymore. Perhaps he's already accepted them. They are a part of him and turned him into the man he became. I won't mess with that or push it. It's his body, his choice.'_

Mistaking the way her bottom lip was protruding for being upset at his reaction, Joker clicked his tongue, shifting his jaw uncomfortably. He wrapped his arms around the pinkette, pecking the top of her head. " _They stay_." The words were softer than before, attempting to convey that he wasn't angry at her.

The room started to spin as she felt light-headed, completely drained of energy. Suddenly, the pinkette's legs gave out, unable to hold up her own weight. Everything felt like jelly, her head lulling forward, ready to drop to the floor. Joker quickly grabbed her, so she wouldn't fall, pulling them back onto the couch. Ripping off the other glove, he shifted Sakura closer, letting her head rest against his scarred chest.

"I think you, ah, overdid it a _little_ , doll. Too much, too soon..." He was right... Her body felt completely exhausted. It was like everything was asleep from lying on it for too long. Small pants pushed through her lips, washing over the tan skin she was leaning against. "You need to be more _careful_..."

"I...just wanted to help. You're always taking the shots." His warm skin felt soothing against her tired body, just lying limply on him.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I give out a _lot_ more shots than I take. Hahaha!" Sakura groaned feeling his fingers running through her hair, completely relaxed even if she was drained. Even the rumbling in his chest from laughter was comforting. The laughter that terrorized Gotham...

"Don't push yourself." Bare hands gripped her tightly, burying his nose in her hair. "One thing. Don't tell _a soul_ about this...or let anyone else other than _me_ see it. If you do, we're both going to have trouble on our hands. People would want to use that ability for _many_ reasons in this city. Trust me on _that."_

"I won't..." Sakura understood exactly what he meant without having to go into detail. People with abilities were often sought after, either offered money to work or taken by force, depending on the situation. Jin had been the former, accepting payment from the mob in exchange for use of his gifts. The pinkette didn't want anything to do with either.

"This city changed so much since you left. Got _so_ much worse... The only silver-lining I could think of was that you didn't have to live in this terrible place anymore..."

Slim fingers ran over the scars along his chest, tracing each dark mark against his tan skin. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there. We would have made it out and you wouldn't have had to go through everything by yourself..."

Joker hummed, looking from her to wall. "Things always happen for a reason...even if it's not a good one. I didn't wanted you to suffer in this shithole longer than you had to. I was...willing to do just about anything to get us out of here. To live together...like we planned." She glanced up from under her lashes, feeling that old sadness coming back from watching his face. That's right... Jack really would have done anything to get them out of The Narrows. Sometimes, it worried her just how _willing_ he was, even to the point of being ruthless. The pinkette was always concerned that his impatience would make him careless, and he'd end up getting himself hurt in the process.

"So would I... I _still_ do." The clown looked down at her with a raised brow, almost like he wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. The pounding just beneath his skin told her otherwise. He did hear her, but wanted the pinkette to repeat it, to elaborate and make sure she understood the gravity of what was being said.

"Careful, doll. Remember _who_ you're saying that to." It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He seemed hellbent on forcing her hand from the start, stalking from a distance and harassing up close. Breaking into the apartment and scouring through her belongings. Hanging around in-and-out of disguise, watching and listening to everything that was going on. Blowing up and taking out any option of leaving the city and trying to isolate her from everyone else... She's told him to go away before, only to show right back up for dinner. Even if this wasn't something she wanted, was he really going to give her a choice? That was very doubtful. He just wanted to make it seem like choosing to be with him was of the pinkette's own accord. Any other day, it would have been a straight-up lie, but not now. "That's not something you can just say to _me_... Not unless you _mean_ it."

Green eyes gazed up at the man holding her, watching him carefully. Despite all that's happened, something had given her a key to unlocking everything that had been pushed away long ago. Like Pandora's Box, it was now open and anything that mattered, spilled out.

"I do mean it. I just...want to be with you again. "There was silence for a few moments, and she knew he was mulling over her words, picking them apart to make sure they were true. Her slim legs shifted, making the bottom of the emerald gown drape over the edge. The movement exposing her milky white skin, turning to curl into the man that surrounded her. Sakura always felt so small in comparison, but she liked that. It made her feel safe being enveloped by him and he was all for it. He always enjoyed wrapping himself around her, keeping her safe and snug, like a prideful watchdog in the form of a man.

"You would do... _anything_?" The way he said it made her raise a brow, wondering why he would ask such a thing. She didn't know what he had in mind or if he was testing her again. He wouldn't...ask her to do anything illegal, right? No, Jack would never do that. Even when they were younger and he was reckless, he always kept her as far away from that kind of lifestyle as possible.

"Yes."

"Would you... _live_...for me?" Joker was tense, no longer running his fingers through her hair. He was waiting for a response, she could tell from his breathing that he was on edge. Where was he going with this? What did living for him really mean? Sakura always lived for the both of them before, speding most of her time by his side or dreaming up things they could do together when they were apart for small periods of time. Is that what he wanted? For her life to completely revolve around him now? He always was needy, constantly wanting her attention and affection back then. It was the only thing that didn't try to harm him in some shape or form.

"Of course. As long as it's you..."

"Don't worry. You won't be dragged into the mess going on outside. I don't need an accomplice-" His fingers started moving again, trailing and lacing themselves into the pink curls just below his face.

Jack was the only one, besides her father, who never made ignorant comments about the strange color. On the way home earlier, a memory resurfaced of them from when they were just small brats. She was maybe around five at the time, him two years ahead. They were sitting in the hallway, playing with an old ball they found out front of the building. The other boys in the complex always teased her about it or tried pulling her hair, but Jack never did. Sakura thought he was a strange kid, always seeming much older than he really was, but she liked his company anyway. He randomly said he liked her hair, that it reminded him of flowers on the calendar. Ones he never saw in a place like The Narrows. Looking back on that incident, it must have shown him there was something outside of the tiny dirt-and-concrete world they lived in. Gave him some _hope_.

"-Just want my woman. I'll make sure you're safe..." Looking down at the scars the pinkette was tracing, he closed his eyes, relaxing into the cushions.

_'I deserve every scar...'_

* * *

A bright light hung low from the ceiling of the white room. A table with chairs sat in the middle, two people sitting across from each other.

"Are you enjoying your smoke, Mista J?" A woman with long blonde haired pulled back into a ponytail stared at him from over her glasses.

" _Mhmm_..." Smoke floated up, dancing around as he let it spill out from the corner of his scarred mouth. A long ash hung from the end of the cigarette. The straight jacket pinning his arms down made it so he couldn't move his hands. The blonde reached across the table, trying to take the cigarette from his between his lips, but he bit down _hard_. The ash fell onto the table, falling apart.

" _Ahh._.. You made a mess again. Don't worry, puddin'... I'll clean it up when we're done."

Joker rolled his dark eyes, craned his neck back to smack the back of his head against the metal chair. This woman...was so goddamn persistent. What the hell was wrong with her?

" _Don't care_..." Every day since he'd been dragged into Arkham, different doctors here had been _eager_ to evaluate and 'attempt' to rehabilitate him. They never lasted long and that's how he wanted it. What reason was there to let these pompous assholes take a look inside his head? They would never understand him, even if they tried. A joke isn't funny anymore if he had to explain it.

The latest Doctor, Harleen Quinzel, was the latest bane of this shitty excuse for a hospital... A new young doctor that everyone was talking about, saying how _smart_ and _beautiful_ she was... That didn't matter to the clown. There were plenty of chicks out there who looked like that. What did they find so special about her appearance? It wasn't unique at all. Women like her are a dime a dozen, too normal to even attempt to catch his interest. For some reason, she just couldn't grasp that concept, always trying to reach out to him and build a bridge. He would just do what he's always done and set fire to it.

_'I couldn't care less...'_

Session after session, he did the _usual-_ like with the other doctors-which typically resulted in them running for the hills. This stupid woman only seemed _more_ interested the more he acted out. She was completely fascinated with his views on everything, from politics to basic human concepts that people always failed to grasp. Talking killed time and was a good way to flex his cognitive muscles. At least with Harleen, she didn't constantly interrupt him, letting him go on tirades during those sparse and random moments he felt the need to. It was more like he was mussing to himself than actually speaking to her, but she ate it all up, eager for more.

No matter which doctor it was, it always seemed like a never-ending interrogation or questionnaire. He knew what they wanted and were trying to do. They wanted to get inside his mind and see what made him tick, hoping they would get a chance to tinker around in there. Trying to diagnose him and fill his body with an overload of useless medications and treatments.

 _Why_ do you kill people? _Why_ rob banks? _Why_ do you like fire and explosives so much? _Why_ wear greasepaint? _How_ did you get those scars? _What_ was your childhood like? _What_ is your objective? _How_ can you really feel no remorse for the things you've done? _What_ made you like this?

Each time, a different tale was spun, never revealing the truth. They said he was _insane_... That isn't true. They were the ones who were crazy and couldn't even realize it. He just understood the realities of this world, refusing to see things through those rose-colored glasses they desperately clung to. How could an Ivy League or some big _fancy_ university graduate understand someone like _him_? What the hell did they know?

Those people could never comprehend his suffering or the way his mind works. They were just simple pawns in the systems order that was set-up for ignorant fools who would fall for it. Money, promotions, big homes, nice cars... It's the only things that seemed to matter. _That's all anyone cared about anymore..._ Why couldn't these people realize how insignificant all of it is? Just superficial and materialistic shit that would come and go.

At the end of the day, everything burns the same.

"Mista J... What are you thinking about over there?" The annoying voice with a thick New York accent grated on his ears. She didn't like it when he was quiet, silently mulling things over in his head. Always interrupting his _thoughts_ , wanting to be a part of them in some way.

"A _joke_." Why did he have to listen to all this senseless banter? His mind drifted off to a sweet voice in the recesses of his mind. It was the only thing that helped calm the storm brewing inside, blocking out all the other sounds he wanted to disappear.

It had been years since she was gone, but everyday that went by...it never stopped hurting any less. Not a single day had gone by without her face haunting him, whether it was in his sleep or the middle of the day. Every time he saw his own scarred face in a mirror, he couldn't stand looking at it, smashing the glass with either a fist or something lying around. Arkham itself no longer had a single one left in any of the area patients were allowed to go. They shouldn't have had them anyway... Didn't they realize what this place was supposed to be?

_'... All my fault...'_

If Sakura hadn't been left alone, none of this would have happened. If he was in his room, then he would have heard what was going in the next apartment. That door would have been smashed into a million pieces by his fists, before ripping Todd to shreds. If only he'd been there...then Sakura wouldn't have tried crawling out onto the fire escape... He was supposed to keep her safe, protected. That was the promise he made himself when they were still kids. It was all for nothing, he failed miserable and now nothing would ever be the same again...

"HAHAHOHAhAHA!" The look on that piece of shits face was _priceless_ when he found him. That night was a sweet memory, carefully stored away in the vault for a rainy day or when he needed a good laugh. That way, he could relive it over and over again... He could still smell the blood pouring out from carving the drunk up with a kitchen knife, just like the one that was used on Sakura.

Joker's smile faded, the images reluctantly shifting to something he didn't _want_ in that special place. All the blood on the ground when he got home from that job... The splatters and red hand-prints, the police tape sectioning off the spot where she died, all the gossiping and people huddle around to see what happened. _Why?_... Why did it have to happen? _Why didn't he just stay home?_

_'All for money...'_

Just the sight of cash made him want to burn it. Sure, it was useful to buy weapons and whatever else he needed, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to set it ablaze. He _hated_ it and everyone who lusted after it. Selfish, egotistical people who were willing to sell their souls and left nut for more.

_'Fucking blood-money...'_

The happiest he'd ever been in his miserable life was when he didn't have _a cent._ There were things in this world that money could never buy. Now, he could get his hands on endless amounts of cash, but it meant nothing. The dreams of living quietly with the only person who ever gave a damn were long gone. She was six-feet under somewhere, and he was locked up in Arkham.

_'... All my fault...'_

"You wanna tell it to me? I like jokes."

Trying to get the images to disappear, he swung his head forward, smashing it against the surface of the table. Blood ran down his tan face as the skin on his forehead split open, but he didn't feel anything. Hardly ever did anymore...

"Nah... You wouldn't, ah, _get it_ anyway..."

 _"Dr. Quinzel, do you need us to come in there? Is everything okay?"_ A man's voice spoke over the intercom in the corner of the room. The damn guards, who loved nothing more than to have another reason to berate and beat him to their liking. They always had three around to escort him anywhere in the building, after strapping him securely to a gurney. They were finally _learning_. It only took losing a few of their staff and another handful left maimed to get the idea.

"N-No... That's okay." Any other doctor would have had him escorted away immediately. She never wanted to cut their sessions short, thinking she was 'oh so close' to making a breakthrough... Never realizing that everything that came out of his mouth was utter bullshit.

Joker wasn't an idiot. He knew this woman had become infatuated with him... _annoyingly_ so. Whatever she wanted from him, he was unwilling and unable to give.

The blonde was always trying to pry into that pitch black piece of coal that was left of his heart. Asking question after question. Did he have friends growing up? What were his parents like? Did he ever have a girlfriend? Did he ever love anyone? When she asked things like that, all it resulted in was a needle being jabbed into his neck and being dragged off to whatever hole they were keeping him in at the time.

"Mista J..." He hated it when she called him that...or _puddin'_. It made his damn stomach churn. "It's clear that you have suffered a lot of abuse and pain in the past. That's why you won't let anyone in... I think I have a solution... Something that could _honestly_ treat you, if you're willing to keep an open mind and hear me out." She leaned in with an excited expression, as if something like that was even possible.

_'Not unless you can bring back the dead...'_

"There's a new trial drug out on the market that doctors are very interested in. This medicine has been in the works for quite a few years now. It's all very exciting, especially for people in my field. Our job is to diagnose and rehabilitate those less fortunate in _certain areas_. For some patients, it's the demons of their past that just won't let them go..."

Joker eyed the woman across from him suspiciously. He didn't want any of their shit, especially something they're still testing out... Hence the word _'trial'_. "And what does this new drug do? _Hmm?_ " He cocked his head to the side, running the tip of his tongue over the scars that seemed to fascinate the blonde.

"Well... It will help you to forget what happened in the past. You know, to be able to start over. Let go off all the terrible things that happened... Have a fresh start. The only thing holding many of the patients back is what happened to them and being unable to cope with it. At least the ones who weren't born mentally ill..."

A loud bang made the doctor jump in her seat when he smashed his head against the table again.

_'That's the answer she came up with?! Erasing my mind? That's their idea of rehabilitation? Getting rid of everything that makes me who I am?'_

Anger surged through him as he glared up at the woman, the urge to rip out her throat overwhelming.

Why? Why did this world always want to strip him of every last thing he held on to? Was his existence that much of an issue? It took away his family, his home, Sakura...and now wanted to get rid of him all together... Couldn't a man like him have _anything_?! The only thing he had were his memories and now they wanted to steal them away too.

They wanted to take Sakura away from him again... All that was left of her in this world were the images and voices in his head. It was the only thing that brought solace to him in the war going on throughout the city. She was the ray of light he held onto in the darkness...and the woman across from him wanted to kill her. He wouldn't let them... Over his dead body...

"Hey, Harley..."

She looked up with a smile, loving when he said that. "Yes, Mista J?"

"I swear on everything left in this shitty world that if you _fuck_ with my memories in any way, even the slightest... _I will cut your throat open and make you drown in your own blood._ "

Pushing her glassed up into her hair, she pursed her lips together tightly. "Please... Think about my offer. It could be a new life for you. You could start over... Let others in..."

What? Was she referring to herself?

"HAAHAHAHAHOHAHAHA... And I thought _my_ jokes were bad..." He ground his teeth, glaring at the blonde as blood ran down his face, dripping onto the orange jumpsuit they shoved him in. "Don't even _think_ about it. If anything starts _missing-_ " Rolling his head from one side to the other, suddenly cracking his neck loudly. "-or feels off, I really _will_ kill you. That's not a joke, it's a promise!"

Harleen stared at him quietly, lost in her own thoughts, searched his face for any sign he might be joking again. Shifting forward so the men outside the room couldn't hear, she whispered. "Mista J... You know I would do anything for you. I'm just trying to help, puddin'."

" _Anything?_ You want to help _me_?" This was too easy... He knew it would be. That was the only reason he even humored this woman in the first place. Rattling the chains to lean as far across the table as they'd let him, the blonde's eyes widened at how close she was able to get to him. " _Good._ Then maybe you _can_ help me. _Hmm?_ I need you to bring in something for me... You know to, ah, help _cheer up_ the gloomy patients in this hell-hole."

"Mista J, I don't know if... I can do that..." She stared at him intently, silently pleading with him not to push her in this direction. He would and she was going to follow. They both knew that very well. This woman had been practically begging him to fuck her for weeks and was trying everything she could to win him over. He was a man who demanded total submission in every form. Part of this seemingly independent blonde who had a bright future and potential for greatness was secretly begging to be dominated. He was more than willing to do that, just not in the way she hoped for. She wanted to be a puppet on his string, desiring to bend to his will and do anything asked of her.

Joker cocked his head to the side, scarred lips puckered out in a pout. "But I thought you said you'd do _anything_ for me, pumpkin..." Her eyes widened at the pet name he gave her. He hated that word.. _pumpkin_. It was what his dad used to call Sakura...

"I would... I-I will... I'd do anything for you, Mista J... After all, I already told you before that... I'd be willing to die for you..." Her eyes flutter as she seals her own fate, hammering the last nail into her own coffin.

" _Good_." How useful is it for someone to be willing to die for him? It only takes a second to do that. He's not impressed in the slightest.

Dying for another person is easy... It's _living_ for someone that's a real challenge...


	14. Save Me

_"I want the Joker_." Batman growled out, gripping the front of an expensive custom-made suit. The man's legs dangled over the railing, a sheepish look spread across his aged face. A cool late-Autumn gust blew through his silvery slicked-back hair, messing up the perfect style he always carefully maintained.

 _Sal Maroni._.. The head of the largest Italian mafia family in Gotham. This man, along with the Chechen, had started all of this madness. After the sudden disappearance of Gambol and Dent's relentless pursuit of the crime families in city, the boss' had hired the clown to aid them in exchange for half of all their savings. With Dent breathing down their necks, it was either make a deal with the Joker or lose it all.

Maroni scoffed as he glanced down towards the ground from over the ledge, calculating the distance from where he hung. The expensive Italian leather dress he was wearing swayed instinctively in a futile attempt to find some sort of footing. In this dark alley behind the nightclub he's been at with his men, no one would see what was happening.

"From one professional to another, if you're tryin' to scare somebody, pick a better spot! From this height..." The mob boss shook his head doubtfully. From years of experience, he knew how far down someone would have to drop to make a mess. "The fall wouldn't kill me."

"I'm counting on it." The gloved hand suddenly let go. Maroni screamed in disbelief, falling straight towards the pavement. Feet landed first with a sickening crack, his legs breaking from the impact of his weight.

Jumping from the ledge, the caped crusader glided down gracefully onto his boots. Standing over the crumpled boss, dark eyes glared down at the older man, trying to get his point across. He was willing to do what was necessary to get answers. Things were out of control, pushing the hero to the point of no return in his desperation.

" _Where is he?!"_ Grabbing the man by his dress shirt and yanking him closer, the deep voice bellowed in his face. There was no time left to play games, he needed answers _now_.

"... I don't know where he is! He found us..." Maroni wheezed, pain shotting through his body from the fall. For the 'Dark Knight' to go this far... It was clear he was pressed and willing to cross lines he never would have before.

"He must have friends?!" Batman was becoming frantic in his search to find the Joker. The clown's rampage throughout Gotham had risen the city's murder rate multiple times over. Day after day, more people were being killed or targeted. The broadcast promising more deaths each day the caped crusader didn't reveal his identity was getting to him...pushing him closer to the edge. How many more people would have to die because of that psychotic clown's madness?

" _Friends?_... Have you _met_ this guy?" The Italian looked at him in disbelief. If the pain wasn't so agonizing, he definitely would have had a good laugh over this.

There had only been a handful of occasions when the two opposing forces had run into each other. It was only when the clown _let_ himself be found. After terrorizing the fundraiser with his goons and throwing Rachel out of a window, the Bat had no choice but to go after her. He refused let her get hurt, she was far too important to him. Dent doesn't know it, but the brunette had promised to wait for him...for the day the city didn't need Batman anymore... With the Joker on the loose, it seems like that day wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

**_"If Harvey Dent is the White Knight of Gotham, then Batman can be the Dark Knight. One can work in the light being the face of the city, while the other works in the shadows... Either way, Gotham needs them both."_ **

The pinkette's words ran through his head for the hundredth time. Was she right? Would there ever be a time when Gotham didn't need Batman? Or was it really Bruce who needed him?

" _Too smart for your own good_..." The caped crusader muttered under his breath as the mob boss raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shaking his head and gripping the front of Maroni's suit, there was no time for anything else. Right now, the Joker needed to be stopped. If anyone would be able to do that, it was the Batman.

After making sure that Rachel was safe, Bruce flew through the city, trying to track down the maniac after he used the chaos to escape. He _had_ to find him... To stop all the senseless murders and violence... That way, Gotham wouldn't need Batman anymore. The 'White Knight' Harvey Dent could take up the mantle in the face of the public. He's the true hero this city would need in the long run...

" _Someone_ knows where he is!"

...

Joker couldn't be found _unless_ he wanted to be... That's been made _very_ clear.

While soaring over the city from building to building, there was an explosion at the largest shipyard in the Gotham.

Batman jumped down into the shadows, allowing the darkness to conceal him as he trudged through the labyrinth of large storage containers, closer to the location. Flames rose high into the night sky from a large shipping vessel that was docked straight ahead. Furrowing his brows, he leapt up on to one of the metal containers, shifting from side-to-side, looking around the shipyard. There didn't seem to be a single soul in the area, but that was exactly what the enemy wanted him to perceive. They were hiding, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush.

"HAHAHOOHAHA!" The laughter seemed to surround him, bouncing off of everything and mixing in with the roar of the flames. Batman turned back and forth, not seeing anything, except the other ships and yachts that were docked around the burning vessel. He knew that man was here, even if he was hiding... That obnoxious laugh was as recognizable as his marred face.

" _Yoo-hoo!_ Over here!" Turning towards the voice, Bruce's dark eyes widened when they landed on that maniac. The Joker was standing on a sailboat, holding onto the mast and swinging around it, waving a gloved hand in the air. _Laughing_... He was still wearing the costume from the fundraiser, jester mask back on his face.

"What are you up to now, clown?! Do you think you can get away with what you just did?"

"Yeah." Joker let go of the mast, jumping down with his hands up, like a gymnast finishing a grand performance. He bowed low, pulling off the gaudy cover with a terrible smile on his scarred face. Looking at the mask in his hand, the clown shrugged sheepishly, tossing it over his shoulder into the dark waters of the bay.

"Where are your men?" Batman glanced around, waiting for them to try to a sneak attack. He couldn't sense anyone around though... Why would the clown show himself like this without back-up?

"They've been working so _hard_. Decided to let 'em cash in on their vacation time. Ya know, this city really needs to re-evaluate the unemployment rate they like to boast about... Maybe _do_ something for once. Otherwise, it wouldn't be so _easy_ for me or the mob to recruit. Everyone's gotta make a living after all!" The clown spread his arms out, raising an eyebrow, almost waiting for him to argue the point. Even if Bruce hated to admit it, there was some truth to the statement. With employment hard to come by in the less fortunate areas, many people turned to crime to supplement their income. There was no way in hell Bruce would tell the Joker he was right about anything.

"Cut the crap! Everyone knows most of your men are mental patients and escapees from Arkham and Blackgate... You'll pick up anyone off the streets!"

Joker craned his neck to the side, eyes narrowing in on him. "Hate to break it to ya, but...even, ah, schizophrenics need to eat! Haahahaha!"

Batman growled out as he ran to the edge of the dock. Leaping forward, he jumped onto the sailboat, making it rock under his weight. Landing on his feet, the two stared each other down. Opportunities like this don't come often and it couldn't be wasted. If he was going to take this man down, it had to be now, before anyone else was hurt.

Dark eyes narrowed in on green haired man, noticing how calm he seemed. With him, the unexpected was _always_ the expected. Seeing the malicious smile forming on the clown's face as he glanced down at the watch around his wrist, the Bat froze, knowing something was _very wrong._ Whenever the Joker checked the time, it was always followed by something terrible. Just what as this psychopath planning now?

" _What are you up to?!_ Did you blow that ship up just to lure me out into the open?" Bruce couldn't figure this guy out. Nothing he did ever made sense at first glance. Everything that happened seemed so unorthodox and ludicrous, but he always managed to pull it off. No one was able keep up with him, let alone predict the next move. It was so infuriating, but a clear mind was needed to observe and try to figure this out.

"Now, _why_ would I go and do a thing like tha- _t_? We just had our date at the fundraiser! They say you should wait _at least_ two days before calling. Otherwise, you look desperate."

Batman jumped into the air, throwing a clenched fist straight towards the clown's head. Dodging it with a laugh, the maniac pulled a knife out, the light from the flames making blade gleam in the dark. A punch in the gut sent him flying into the mast, but he stood right back up, lunging towards the caped crusader's abdomen.

_'He's aiming for the spaces between my armor!'_

When the blade tried to jam itself between the plates covering his torso, Bruce swung his elbow down against the clown's forearm, blocking the direct attack. A heavy boot smashed against criminal's ribs, making him skid across the floor of the sailboat.

"Ohhahhha!" Joker stood up, seemingly unfazed by the dark knight's attacks. "I just got rid of one of the Chechen's big shipments of the drugs he loves so much! Remember what happened _last_ _time_ he moved Scarecrow's merch?"

_'The Narrows...'_

Last time Scarecrow's fear toxin was spread, the former doctor had targeted the worst part of the city that was known for drug use and crime... It caused such a catastrophe. So many lives had been affected and it took over a month for life to go back to normal.

"I already put Scarecrow out of work! He's in a padded cell in Arkham right now. You'll be seeing him soon enough."

"Is he?" Joker spun around, arms stretched out. "Do you _really_ think you can trust Gordon's unit? HA! The entire police force is corrupt!" Instead of lunging for the man again, Bruce froze as the words sunk in. Why would he say that, unless he knew something? The Joker never does anything without some twisted purpose... Why was he telling him all of this anyway? It wasn't like the maniac would try to accomplish something good all of a sudden. There had to be some sort of hidden agenda. "You're always runnin' to the rescue! Doing all the hard work for Gotham's finest. But, ya know... As soon as they don't need you anymore... _They'll cast you aside._ "

Joker twisted his head to the side, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Like a leper! To them, you're just a _freak_. Like _me..._ "

" _Shut up._ You're just trash who kills for money!" Who did this man think he was? He knows nothing... Not about him or his relationship with Gotham.

The smile he always wore faded, jaw shifting as his eyes darkened at the insult. Batman froze, feeling the mood completely shift after that last remark. Something was wrong... He could see how tense the clown became, his muscles taut, straining against the purple fabric of his costume. Dark, wild eyes narrowed as his face twisted into a scowl. Gloved fists balled up at his sides, they trembled with the rage coursing through his body. Of all the encounters they had, Joker was usually antagonistically playful and violent, but the caped crusader had never seen him genuinely angry. Right now, it was far beyond anger... He was completely _livid_.

_'What's he doing?'_

Joker flew at him, faster than the other man could see. The Bat's eyes widened, something hard smashing across his face. The edge of the sail whipped against him when he flew past it, crashing into the metal railing along the side.

"Aaaghhh!" The wind was knocked from him as a lead pipe slammed against his ribs, cracking under the pressure. He hadn't seen it coming... Didn't even notice a weapon aside from the knife that was pulled out earlier. Since when was the Joker so _fast_?

The clown growled like a wild animal, furiously beating him with the pipe. Bruce tried to protect himself, almost in shock at the unexpected brutality raining down on him. He'd never seen the Joker like this, not even once. Usually everything was just a game, playing a screwed up version of 'cat-and-mouse', but this was _different_. A button had been pressed and there was no turning it off.

Bruce desperately tried to block the blows with the hard covering on his arm, but the maniac twisted the pipe in his hand, swinging it against the side of his head.

_'He's really trying to kill me this time!'_

Usually when they fought, it wasn't this violent, even when knives and guns were pulled out... There always seemed to be a certain understanding between them. Batman wouldn't kill him, because that was a line the hero refused to cross. The Joker wouldn't kill him either, because he enjoyed their little games and didn't want to end the fun. It seemed the time for understanding was over. It was clear the clown was intent on beating him to death without a care for the consequences. Reaching down, the Bat hit a button on the side of his utility belt. Blades shot out at the enraged criminal, taking him off guard.

Joker stumbled back, curiously looking down at his side. A dark blade was lodged into him, going straight through his waistcoat. Blood came from the wound, staining through the green fabric.

"Hohahaha! _Ya got me!_ " The Bat jumped to his feet, swinging his leg at the clowns other side to avoid pushing the blade in any further. He didn't want to kill this man... Just immobilize him enough to drag him in to the authorities.

Pulling the blade out of his side and leaping out of the way, Joker tossed it over the side and into the water. Did he keep throwing anything extra into the bay to stop them from getting a DNA sample from the objects? For so long, it had been a mystery who this person actually was, and they were no closer to solving it than they were capturing him.

"Batsy wants to play games? _Hmm?_ " Flipping into the air, it was now or never if he was going to stop him. It was almost impossible to track him down...and here he was standing right in front of him, ripe for the taking.

Throwing a kick to strike the clown on the head, the lead pipe smacked the Bat right in the face with overwhelming force. Crashing onto floor by the railing, his head spun as the man jumped on top of him. Bruce cursed himself for not seeing that coming, feeling disoriented by the strength the clown used against his skull, rattling his brain.

"We _really_ should stop all this fighting... Otherwise, we're going to miss the _fireworks_!" The pipe was pushed up against his neck, blocking any air from getting through.

A loud explosion went off in the distance, making Bruce's dark eyes widen, trying to look up while the man above him cackled. Police sirens went off in different sections of the city as smoke rose above the buildings.

" _What_ did you _do_?!" Adrenaline coursed through the Bat, panic sweeping through him and giving him the strength he needed to throw the clown off to the in the direction of where the sirens were converging, smoke billowed up into the night sky.

_'City Hall...'_

The clown's manic laughter made him turn back in disbelief. His head was thrown back, gloved hand gripping his chest in a fit of hysteria. The sneer on this man's face was _infuriating_. Taking a step forward, another explosion went off. Turning away from the Joker, he ran to the edge of the boat, gripping the railing as he watched the destruction from a distance.

" _No_!" If another attack happened in the same spot, the police and fire trucks...and any curious bystanders that arrived at the scene would be in trouble...

Spinning on his heel back towards the clown, no one was there... The spot where he stood was empty. The laughter had stopped, but he hadn't realized it over the noise from across the city and the sirens wailing.

The Joker escaped _again_...

...

" _Heh_... Nobody's gonna tell you nothin'! They're wise to your act. You got rules...The Joker? He's got no rules. _Nobody's_ gonna cross him for you! You want this guy? You got one way, but you already know what that is... Just take off that mask. Let him come and find ya..."

Bruce growled out as he stood, not wanting that to be the only option. There had to be another way... Would the clown _really_ stop if he revealed his true identity to the public? Probably not... The thought of giving in to the whims of a terrorist were unbearable, especially after all that's happened.

" _Ha!_ Why don't ya let a couple more people get killed while you make up your mind!"

* * *

"And...she's _out_."

Joker shifted on the couch, laying the pinkette down onto the cushions. The emerald green gown really was beautiful...but inconvenient. Aside from the top half of her body, he could barely feel the rest.

_'Maybe it was a bit, ah, much...'_

Standing up, he grabbed the bottom of the frilly outfit and lifted her legs up onto the couch. After healing the wound from the Bat and all the bruising from his antics throughout the city, she must have been exhausted. Not only that, but the smell of liquor was radiating from the tiny woman... _she'd been drinking_. It wasn't a big deal, she's a grown woman, but he didn't like the idea of her wandering around the streets in the dark, completely wasted. _Anything_ could happen around here.

These streets are unforgiving, especially when night falls. That's when all the bottom-dwellers crawl out from under their rocks. Joker knew that better than most, since there were plenty of them employed by him. Maybe she doesn't _fully_ remember what it used to be like back in the day, when they lived in The Narrows. It was just plain reckless for a woman to walk around by themselves with no one else with them. Scumbags would rationalize that they should have known better and were asking for it. Since then, things have only gotten far worse in comparison. Now, it didn't matter if they were in the slums or not, everywhere and anyone was fair game, men or women. The pinkette needed to be careful... She could have been mugged, beaten, _raped_... Even if she was always a spit-fire, there's only so much a small woman could do against a handful of large men, who most likely be carrying weapons.

_'Fucking hell...'_

Cocking his head to the side, he stared down at Sakura, watching her small breaths even-out. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, he prodded the forked scar that ran across it, feeling the broken skin absentmindedly.

It was amazing... She was able to _heal_... Part of him had suspected that might have been the case after seeing the unblemished skin along her forearm. It would have been impossible for a gash like that to suddenly disappear. When it came to injuries, he was a _professional_. Slicing flesh open on thick glass the way she had would have taken a while to heal naturally.

_'Strange... She wasn't able to do that before, so why now?'_

That wasn't the important part, just something to ponder over later. Although it was sweet of her to heal him, that _wouldn't_ become a habit. The ability was useful, there was no doubt about that, but he wouldn't take advantage of it. Unless it was necessary, she shouldn't use it, especially if it drained her body to such a degree. Did that happen because this was the first time she consciously tried, after realizing it? Perhaps there was a way she could learn to control it...

_'I'd rather Sakura use it only on herself if possible...'_

Joker didn't mind the pain. In fact, he thrived off of the sensations caused from his injuries and fighting. It gave him a rush, making the adrenaline spike and his heart pound in a way no one could ever accurately describe. That was his drug of choice, what made him feel _alive_ in a dead world.

Every day was painful, and he had the endurance of a hundred men. He could take it with arms wide open... That was something the clown doubted Sakura could truly understand, and he never wanted her to.

Looking down at the pinkette, he crouched down, dark eyes taking in her delicate features. She was even more beautiful than the images in his head. It seemed unreal that they were both in this apartment _together_. Part of him almost expected to wake up and realize this was all part of another terrible dream.

For seven long years, he thought she died because of his negligence... Falling from the fire escape and bleeding out on the pavement... That she had died all alone. It was such an unbearable thought, one that tormented him for years on end. The two of them spent almost every day together, had done everything as a pair... And in her last moments, she was alone...

It would have been devastating, but if he could have at least been there... Let her know that she didn't have to leave this shitty world alone...

Sakura was always there by his side in life, he could have at least stayed by hers in death.

By the time he got back from the job that night, she was already gone... They had already taken the body away. All that was left of her was blood splattered everywhere on the ground and people gossiping about what happened. Those _leeches_ who were getting entertainment from his heart being torn apart...

He remembered their faces and what they said...and the way they looked when he found them later that night...

A chuckle left his lips as he reached forward, moving a few stray pink stands away from her face. They were just as soft as he remembered, how they felt when he used to run his hands through her hair. Words could never describe how much he missed those moments in time, ones that seemed so distant.

After that terrible night, he contemplated blowing his brains out, day after day. What was left? Surely Sakura would want some company in the underworld...but she never would have wanted him to hurt himself.

Joker could still remember sitting on that crate in the abandoned warehouse, the same one he found the pinkette hiding in multiple times... It was just a few blocks from the building he torched two weeks before.

* * *

A cigarette hung from his lips, slowly blowing the smoke out from the corner of his mouth. A souvenir from a pack he'd found on someone last night. A person who was no longer breathing or flapping their gums. It didn't bother him anymore... He didn't feel any remorse or sympathy for the maggots crawling around, especially the ones who crossed him.

Jack absentmindedly lifted his hand, pressing the muzzle of the gun against his temple. He took a long drag, inhaling the smoke, letting it burn his lungs. That was always one of his favorite parts, besides lighting it. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger.

Click.

_'Not this one either...'_

A single bullet was _somewhere_ in there... Russian Roulette was better played with two people, but this was fine. An ember fell next to his boots, planted on either side of the crate. With an exasperated groan, he leaned forward, digging his elbows into his wide-spread knees. They couldn't stop bouncing, no matter how much he tried to get them to stop. Ashing the cigarette onto the newspapers, he took another drag, hoping this wouldn't take much longer.

_'Just like life...a drag.'_

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, wanting to tear it out from the roots. He didn't know what to do anymore... Every day felt like torture, always something to remind him of what happened, of how _useless_ he really was. In the morning, he's accidentally seen his own reflection going past a car parked near the warehouse. It was enough to send him reeling, smashing the window in with a brick and not giving a damn about the alarm going off.

Jack looked horrible, worse than before. Dark circles were permanently fixtures around his eyes from the insomnia plaguing him every night. His tan skin was starting to pale from hiding away from the outside world, and he lost weight. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal or slept more than a couple hours, here and there. If possible, he wanted to avoid it all together. Instead of allowing him to escape for a while, sleeping only made the reality of the situation come crashing down. _Over and over again..._

The last two weeks had been the worst experience of his short life. Time dragged on longer than ever, each day seemed like it would never end. The gift he had for the pinkette weighed heavy in his pocket, a constant reminder of what could have been. What should have been...

_This couldn't go on..._

If there truly was a God, they were cruel in their punishments. Creating and taking away on a whim. Giving hope, only to snatch it away and laugh. Making something so beautiful, only to destroy it. None of it ever seemed to make sense, other than the 'Big Man Upstairs' never existing in the first place. If he did, why was he so hellbent on tormenting his children? For a while, Jack thought maybe he could be real...when the world was more colorful, full of life with the promise of hopes and dreams having the possibility of being fulfilled. It was all fake, just a terrible joke.

Putting the cold metal back to his head, he was hoping this one would finally be able to relieve the pain of living. Death was easy...it was life that was hard. His calloused finger curled around the trigger, pulling it hard.

Click.

"Goddammit!" That was the seventh time. The last one had to be it. He put the bullet in there _himself_ , but didn't know which time would prove fruitful.

_'Please... At least give me this.'_

Placing the handgun back against his warm skin, his dark eyes slowly closed. This would be the one to end it all. It was the only way, there was nothing left anymore. The thought of having to drag himself through another day like this was unbearable. The guilt and shame were too much, eating him alive. It was suffocating, like a serpent coiled its tail around his neck, slowly strangling the life from his body.

Images from over the years ran through his mind... What a pathetic life. The only reason to keep going on had been the prospect of staying with his best friend.

 _'No... She was_ far _more than that.'_

They were going to leave Gotham together... Get married... Live peacefully, without anyone trying to hurt them anymore.

A smile pulled at the scars around his mouth, remembering how angry Sakura would be when he would sneak into her bedroom, usually bleeding or roughed up from doing something stupid. Stealing food or cigarettes from the stores outside of their neighborhood, getting into scuffles with thugs in the area, beating the snot out of someone who thought they could mug him... Things to take his anger out on from the life he was forced to live. All the abuse, neglect, the way the rest of the city seemed to abandon The Narrows and everyone in it.

_**"Jack... You're always hurting yourself. Could you** _ **try** _**to be more careful? At least for me? If something happened to you... I don't know what I would do... You know I love you, but if I have to bandage you up one more time, I'm seriously going to slug you."** _

Opening his eyes, something on the ground caught his attention. Furrowing his brows, he smacked the handgun down against the crate and slowly stood up, taking another drag from the cigarette between his ruined lips. Crouching down and shifting his head to the side, dark eyes flickered back and forth, reading the bold words on the newspaper.

**GOTHAM ENTERS NEW ERA**

Raising a brow, the title seemed completely out of place, considering the state this city was in. Who had the balls to think of something so ridiculous, let alone type it? Did anyone actually believe garbage like this? Smacking his lips together, he read the article, taking in every word.

Skimming line by line, he was almost in shock by what he was reading. It was saying that the new Commissioner was working hard cleaning up the streets of Gotham, strategically taking on the mob and trying to shut them down, street by street. The police force was doing everything in their power, working overtime to protect the law-abiding citizens and keep them safe. Some vigilante was trying to help snagging criminals left and right, taking the law into their own hands. The crime rate was at an all time low due to their efforts, making the city a safe place to live. They didn't recommend anyone to follow in the caped crusader's footsteps, asking people to leave their safety in the hands of Gotham's real heroes, the men in blue. The article ended by thanking the Gotham City Police Department for all their hard work.

Jack bolted up, staring at the words wildly as his entire body shook, trembling in rage. His lips curled up into a snarl, spitting on the newspaper.

_'Crime was at an all time low?! The police were working hard?! What city did they fucking live in!'_

The cops rarely showed up in The Narrows and if they did, it was never to help. No, they weren't referring to this section of the city. Everyone just wanted to pretend it didn't exist, that it wasn't part of Gotham. It was easier for them to just ignore it all together. People always tried to avert their gaze at things that were ugly or made them uncomfortable, the same way they did towards him. The police were no better, only coming around for dirty business or money, using their power to get what they wanted.

_'How many times did they help us! They took me in and fucking let Todd stay home and drink! Where were they when Sakura died? No one heard anything or didn't call? Who let him run away, after they arrested him for show?! All they do is sit on their asses and collect money from the fucking mob!'_

_**"Forget about it, Jack. They don't care about us. We're just Narrow trash to them. We'll get out of here someday, that'll show them! Hahaha! They can't do anything if we leave the city..."** _

Grabbing the gun, he aimed towards the article on the floor, seething.

BANG. Click. Click. Click. Click.

A cold sweat broke out, running down his gaunt face. He panted hard, shoulders rising and falling. Lowering the gun with a shaky hand, teeth dug into his bottom lip, tearing it open. Blood filled his mouth, barely registering the metallic taste as he bit down harder. The rage coursing through his body broke him out of the daze he'd been in, filling that empty space with something entirely different. An anger so hot, it burned black, wanting to swallow up everything in reach.

Gotham was a _safe_ place to live now? Crime was at an all time _low_?

Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, a growl echoed throughout the empty building. That shot had been meant for him, not the delusional words of some fool, who was trying to push a fictitious account of the current state of the city. Perhaps they needed to see what was really festering in Gotham with their own eyes. He would be more than willing to show them.

"Ha... Hah... Haha... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now he was out of bullets...

If he hadn't been thinking about Sakura, he wouldn't have been distracted enough to even notice the headline. That last bullet would have been lodged into his skull. If it wasn't for her, he'd be lying dead on the floor of an abandoned warehouse...probably for weeks, before someone found it.

_'Saved me again...'_

"HOHAHAHAHA!" Gotham was hilarious! A big, _terrible_ joke... Was this how they really saw themselves?

" _I'll show them who they really are..._ "


	15. The Familiar Places

Joker grinned looking down at the pinkette sleeping. She had no idea how many times she had saved him...

A shiver ran through her body, the bare skin above the lace on her chest prickling with goosebumps. His brows furrowed, watching her slim fingers subconsciously latching onto the fabric of the gown, her slim body seeking out warmth in the cold apartment.

 _"Tch_." The clown's lips curled up as he stood. Snatching the purple trench coat from the back of the chair, he draped it over her while she sleepily shifted on the cushions. Despite the frigid temperature outside, the heat never seemed to be turned on. Every time he'd broken in so far, it hadn't been on, not even once.

_'Does she just like the cold? Maybe it reminds her of the old days without realizing it.'_

"That's _better_..." It looked good on her. Purple and green always accentuated the color of her hair. Those two were always her favorite colors when they were growing up, saying it reminded her of springtime and flowers. He liked red and black.. They usually had very different tastes, like how she enjoyed being out in the sun, while he would prefer staying inside. It was kind of ironic, considering the pinkette was white as snow, and he was tan.

The large trench coat completely covered the slender woman, resting below her chin and going far past the small bare feet subtly shifting beneath the thick layer. She let out a small hum, no longer shivering as her dainty hands curled into the interior of the purple fabric.

Satisfied, Joker knelt down in front of the couch. He leaned down low towards the carpet and reaching beneath it. Extending his arm out, fingers felt around the carpeted surface. While Sakura was sleeping, it would be a good time to do this. It wasn't like he could join her right now, feeling too full of vigor from the night to lie down and close his eyes. Sleep was something that always seemed to evade him... After all these years, he was used to it by now, running on very little, if any at all.

Brows shot up, feeling what he was looking for. Fingers coiled around the bundle, dragging the rolled up papers from under the piece of furniture with him. Scooping them up into his bare arms, the clown stood up, carrying the spoils from City Hall towards the table. These were necessary for the next course of action...

After the leaving the fundraiser, there was still much to do.

The way Batman had flung himself out of the window to rescue that _woman_ was curious... No one chases after another person so- _so desperately,_ without there being some sort of backstory behind it. His actions were frantic, rash...uncharacteristic for the typically stoic 'hero'. The way his eyes darkened when the clown held a gun to the brunette spoke volumes. Joker knew _that look_ -the ferocity that comes with seeing something a man is protective of being threatened or harmed. He understood it very well, because he's _been there_. Their scenarios had one large difference... That woman already has a man and that wasn't the Bat. Something underhanded was going on, that was for sure. Perhaps the so called 'Dark Knight' really only held himself to one rule, willing to break all the others... Does Dent know?

"HAHAHA... I sure know how to put the _fun_ in _fun_ draiser..."

The Bat's "heroic" rescue gave him and his men enough to time to escape and move on to the next part of his plan. It was too easy drawing out the caped crusader. All he had to do was blow up one of the Chechen's large shipment of drugs on a vessel docked at the shipyard. The clown knew that after throwing his little bunny out of the window, he would be searching for him.

What a great twist it turned out to be. The little witch had a lot of nerve making jabs at Sakura for her appearance, being so... _condescending_. The pinkette was a beauty compared to that woman, who looked like a soccer mom from the suburbs in her very late thirties. Joker was already annoyed with her before she had the nerve to play the part of the 'hero', especially with a knife in his hand. Did she already know the Bat was there? Is that why she was willing to stand up like that? Perhaps she was trying to bid time for him to make a big entrance? Either way, he thoroughly enjoyed tossing her from that ledge, hoping she'd get hit by a speeding car passing by.

The cops that arrived immediately afterwards, as expected. They were easy to handle, but the clown needed the Bat to be across the city, while his men stole all the blueprints that were safely locked away in City Hall. There wasn't anyone else who could have gotten in the way, so he used himself as bait to keep the flying rat busy.

Instead of just taking a few, he had his men take them all. Otherwise, it would have given Gordon a clue about what's to come next. Well, even if they knew _where_ something might occur, they wouldn't be able to grasp _what_ was going to happen.

"HAHAHOHAHA!" Joker couldn't help laughing to himself at how ignorant the authorities were. Always a step behind, never able to get ahead.

Unraveling the papers, he pulled a few knives out of his pocket to weigh them down, to stop the corners from curling up. Dragging one of the chairs over and flopping down, he looked at each sheet carefully, images and plans forming themselves in his head.

"Da-da-da- _ahh_..." The important ones were here. The others carefully hidden in a warehouse where no one would find them, even if they tried. With the wreckage and fire burning everything, the police probably wouldn't even realize what was missing in all the debris or just assume they burned away with everything else.

_'Wouldn't matter anyway.'_

Dent's office, Arkham Asylum, the MCU were among the blueprints he looked over, committing the details to memory. Information was a key ingredient for a plan to be successful. Sending in a lackey to survey a building was a rookie mistake. The men under him weren't in their right minds anyway, wouldn't comprehend or take into consideration what the clown deemed important.

The last time he'd been in Arkham, Joker let the authorities believe he'd been caught from an underling getting the details of the building completely backwards. No... As if he would allow something like _that_ to happen. Every piece was handled by him personally. It didn't matter what they thought of him. Either way, they just saw a psychotic freak and were more than vocal of their opinions.

How many times did they let him know _exactly_ what they thought about him? Or felt? When they think no one is watching, the police and orderlies show you who they really are...

Grumbling, Joker looked down at his scarred chest.

_'She doesn't care...'_

From the look on the pinkette's face, it initially reminded him of how everyone else reacted. Blackgate, Arkham...whichever place he was forced to put on their stinking uniform. Everyone always made the same expression. Disgust and fear, always turning away faster than they can blink.

It wasn't revulsion on Sakura's face, she was upset. Bothered that he'd gotten hurt, again and again... The same way like when they younger and she used to bandage him up. Jack could have done it himself, but he enjoyed it when she would fuss over him. It meant someone _cared_. His own mother wouldn't take the time or put in the effort to do that much, even when he was a little kid.

The way the pinkette would drag out the first-aid kit she stole from the nurse's office at school and would lecture him, was a fond memory. No one else ever took the time to carefully clean him up and cover his wounds. She would change them and check up on it. Always keeping a file in her head of every time he was hurt, that way there was no lying about it.

Turning in his seat, Joker gazed at the sleeping woman on the couch. His attention was elsewhere, too distracted to focus on the blueprints any longer. Not with her being so close...

Did Sakura really understand what she was getting herself into? He was a dangerous criminal now, not the blonde-haired boy she used to fret over. The entire city was after him...

_'She doesn't care...'_

Did she truly comprehend those words? Or was she just getting ahead of herself?

No. This was still Sakura, even if she had been imprisoned in her own mind. The woman he'd been following these past few weeks wasn't _really_ her. As he watched from a distance, that became painfully obvious. The person he knew would never let some guy bang on her wall and say nothing. Wouldn't have allowed a _friend_ set her up to meet with a complete stranger and let them get away with it. The fiery pinkette would have never stood by quietly as the world and people pushed her around the way she'd been letting it.

If a stranger in clown makeup had shown up unannounced after leaving dubious threats, _his_ Sakura would have smacked him over the head with a bat. Little by little as he pushed "Tasha" closer to the edge, he could see Sakura fighting to get out. That was one of the reasons he blew up the bridge, aside from not leaving any room for an easy escape. He needed to drag her out, before it was too late.

Tasha wouldn't keep his Sakura away from him... He would drive that stranger out, then kill it.

When the bridge collapsed in the explosion, he wasn't sure what she would do. If the pinkette had curled up into a ball and cried, it would have been devastating. How much further did things have to escalate, before it became clear that she wasn't coming back? Even if that possibility came true, then he would just steal her away, forcibly mold her into what he wanted. After all, Tasha still had Sakura's body. If the clown couldn't have it all, something was better than nothing. He was never one to leave empty-handed.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that... When the she lunged forward and started punching him in the face, he'd been _ecstatic_. It didn't bother him at all, even if she busted his nose. It only proved that the fiery fighter was still in there. That there was still _hope_...a chance. The only thing that hadn't gone his way was when she'd fallen from the ledge. He was a hair away from leaping down himself, not that it would have changed anything. It would have been too late to save her.

_'I guess the Bat can come in handy...sometimes.'_

Words can't express the relief he felt seeing that dumbass swinging by and grabbing her, before she hit the rocks at the bottom... He would have been horrified if she killed herself while trying to get away from him.

For seven years the Joker beat himself up, feeling that he killed the pinkette for money. Even if it wasn't his own hands that had personally done the deed...

_'Either way... She's here now, in one piece.'_

Honestly, there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. It wasn't like she could walk away from this- _he wouldn't allow it_. If there was anything he wanted, nothing would get in the way. That's how he lived all these years and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. It was preferable for her to come along willingly, but either way... This was happening. Snatching the pinkette up would have been child's play, taking the small woman away from the rest of the world and keeping her all to himself. The night in the hospital, he could have easily thrown her over his shoulder and no one would have known what happened. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't _want_ to drag her away, kicking and screaming. His _Sakura_ would follow him willingly, because it was what she _wanted_ to do, not from being forced. It wasn't a hostage that he needed. Someone who screamed and cursed every time he'd show his face. Hissing and spitting and _clawing_ at him every chance she got, like an _angry_ cat. No... Joker wanted her to _desire_ him, only want to be _with_ him, to make up her entire world, so that nothing else seemed to matter anymore- _to feel the same way he did._

Staring at Sakura's face, he smacked his lips together when a strange thought surfaced. It hadn't been until that bastard Jin started using his ability on her that things started to change. Was it from his little "gift" and searching through her brain, that the original started to surface? It made sense... He must have delved deep if he knew who Jack was and was able to recognize his bare face, even when Sakura couldn't.

It was like picking up a stone from under the water at the edge of a lake. When it's pulled up, the dirt beneath it starts swirling and mixing into the water. Guess there was _some_ good that came from his unwanted appearance.

Joker turned back to the blueprints on the table. Despite looking at the building plans, there was something nagging him in the back of his head. It reminded the clown of something that damn blonde said before. The doctor wanted to give him medication that would erase his mind... Was it possible to reverse the amnesia, instead of just hoping for it to come back naturally?

_'No... I don't want to push it... The important parts are there... She's here now. It'll all come back eventually. I don't want those doctors touching her anyway...'_

Something was still gnawing at him, but he couldn't exactly put a finger on it.

_'Perhaps I should pay that stupid woman a visit...'_

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Arkham to be thrown into utter chaos. One stab wound in the dining hall had thrown all the inmates into an uproar, fighting and throwing things. Tables were flipped, chairs were being used as weapons, fists and knees swung in every direction... The guards and orderlies had desperately tried to restrain the patients, but were overcome when the hidden blades and other sharp objects had come out. Small gifts that were handed out before dinner, courtesy of the Joker.

The residents of Arkham were completely out of control, ripping everything and everyone apart. Pills and papers were strewn over the cold floors of the asylum, blood and other bodily matter splattered all over the walls and windows. Doctors and nurses lying in puddles of their own fluids, after being paid back for the kindness they shown...a thousandfold.

A few stragglers hid in vacant rooms, praying to God to be overlooked.

The Joker strolled down the hall as patients ran back and forth past him, bloody footprints trailing behind him. Dark eyes narrowed in on one of the offices with a large glass window on the door that was ajar, trying to make it seem like it'd already been ransacked. He wasn't fooled, not for a second.

A wide grin was plastered on his face, thoroughly enjoying the violence unfolding from a front row seat. Not one to let everyone else have all the fun, he didn't hesitate joining in, taking his anger out on the security guards and doctors who tried their best to humiliate and degrade him. It hadn't worked, the man had an iron-will and steely resolve that couldn't be broken, no matter how many times the electrodes or batons were used.

The clown's eyes were already well accustomed to the dark, especially after being locked away in this hell hole. Twisting the knob and poking his head in through the doorway, his lips curled up at the sight of a young couple huddled in the corner of the room, hiding next to a large desk. '

Looking back down the hall at the senseless acts of violence going on all around him, he decided not to reveal their location to the other inmates, feeling greedy. They didn't need to know or get involved. There was _more_ than enough to go around. Unlike the others, he preferred to take his time, to savor the emotions and reactions his was able to draw out.

Stepping into the dark room as the door slowly closed behind him, the couple whimpered when they saw who just came in. These two worked here, he'd seen them a few times in the hallway when the guards escorted him to his 'sessions'. They hadn't done anything that could be considered particularly offensive, neither having actually interacted with the clown, but that didn't matter. Wrong place, wrong time. That's all there was to it. Life wasn't fair and neither was he.

" _Boo!_ " The frightened redhead cried out, making the Joker's grin widen, relishing the fear etched into her young face. The man threw his arm out in front of her, trying to hide her behind him. They were both trembling when he strolled closer, gripping the handle of a large butcher knife in his palm. It was the sharpest one in the kitchen that he could find when it all started. He quickly stole it, wanting to keep the best one for himself. These other schmucks didn't have the same appreciation for weapons the way he did. Any old thing would do for them...

Blood trailed along the edge of the blade, dripping on to the pristine tiled floor. The clown was covered in it, from all the fun he was having around the asylum. To these brats, he probably looked like something from their worst nightmares.

Stopping just a few feet away from the couple, they foolishly allowed themselves to be cornered with no chance of escaping. Even if they rushed him or managed to get through the door, there was only certain death waiting for them...and likely worse than that. Pitch-black eyes gleamed in the dim room, the only light filtering through the window from the bright hall. Watching the two tremble and holding each other tight only made this so much sweeter. It just wasn't as much fun without being able to see the desperation and fear coming from those who knew their end was near.

Standing at death's door, praying to God that he wouldn't answer...but he will. That's exactly what the Joker is- _Death_.

The woman arms were wrapped around the blonde, nails digging into the front of his uniform. She buried her face into his back, sobbing pitifully. It was such a sorry sight, if the clown's ever seen one. Gritting his teeth, the orderly was desperately trying to keep the redhead out of the Joker's line of sight, using his body to cover her small frame. It was a shame... Didn't they realize they were both going to die regardless? What was the point of such futile efforts?

Anyone could see that he was scared-absolutely petrified-yet he was _still_ trying to protect the girl, even though it really was pointless...

Joker raised the knife for them to see, relishing in the terror visible on their young faces. The blonde put his arms out, using his feet the push the two as far back into the _corner_ as possible.

"Please... Just leave her alone! _Please!_ "

Joker stared down at the man, smacking his lips together at the sight of defiance in those brown eyes. What made this fool think he _wouldn't_ kill the redhead if he asked? Even if he shielded her and begged, did he really think that someone who's supposed to be _mentally unstable_ would keep their word, even _if_ he gave it?

 _'Moron_...'

"Please! I'm begging you! I don't care what you do to me... Just-Just don't hurt her!"

"HAHAHAHOHAHA! You got yourself a nice guard dog there, missy! He's even willing to die for you! How- _How sweet_ !" The woman's hands trembled violently around his chest, too scared to say anything. "What are you two supposed to be? _Hmm?..._ A hospital fling? No- _t_ the place to bring someone for a hot date, buddy!"

"N-No..." Seeing the way his brows furrowed at the question, the clown's jaw shifted, carefully watching him. People were always easy to figure out by their body language alone. Words could lie, but eyes and actions didn't.

"Hold the phone! Don't tell me... You, ah, got a job here as an orderly, so you be closer to your _little office bunny._ Right?" The horrified look on the man's face was more than enough to confirm his deduction. It wasn't hard to figure out from watching and listening to the bullshit going on around the asylum. " _How cute!_ I could throw up..."

Crouching down in front of the couple, he reached forward, quickly poking the back of the woman's hand with the knife tip. They weren't expecting it or how fast the clown actually was, despite usually being drugged and strapped to a gurney whenever they'd seen him. Too slow to stop him, man tried to swatting at him, trying to keep the blade away. There hadn't been enough pressure applied to pierce through, but a bead of blood ran along her pale skin. Instead of pulling back, her hold tightened, arms locked in a death grip, like she was expecting to suddenly be ripped away.

 _"Hmm..._ Looks like she doesn't wanna let go of you. Guess I'm gonna have to cut that pretty little hand off!"

The blonde snarled, face twisting in outrage that was taking over any sense of logic. " _Don't you fucking touch her!_ I swear, I'll kill you!"

Joker leaned back, looking into the man's dark eyes with his own. Images crossed his mind watching the couple tremble. This man... He reminded him of his old self...

 _It was annoying_.

The anger...defiance...desperation. Losing all reason as the feral urge to fight back and protect overran any sense of self-preservation. Yes, he used to know those feelings all too well. That was a _long_ time ago.

"Oh, _the_ _old familiar places_..." Lunging forward, a large hand grabbed the back of the man's head, fingers wrapping into the blonde hair and yanking him closer. Dark eyes widened, pupils dilating at the sight of the deranged inmates scarred face inches away. A shuddered breath made his chest lurch. Gripping the knife, Joker roughly shoved it between his lips with a snarl, nicking the corner of his mouth from the jerky movement. Perhaps he would finish the images of the past in his mind by giving this man a smile like his own. That would complete the picture...

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the woman's trembling hands as her nails dug into the man's chest, whimpering and crying out desperately. Pleading with him to spare the person he was holding on to, the pain in her soft voice grating on his ears as she begged him to stop. This felt disgustingly familiar... So goddamn nostalgic, it was almost _unnerving_.

"Please... _P_ _lease!_... Don't hurt _him_!" Was this woman insane? Shouldn't she be worried about herself? After he was done with this guy, she was next in line. Didn't that matter? Was she more afraid of her lover being hurt, than what would happen next?

_'She was the same way...'_

Cocking his head to the side, Joker stared into the blonde's face, dark eyes baring into the ones looking back into his. It made the muscles in his face twitch uncomfortably. That fucking _look_... It irritated him to no end.

"Mmgghh!" Holding on to the blade in the man's mouth, he rolled his head, growling out angrily. Nothing would be more entertaining than tearing these two to shreds, to get rid of those unwanted images and thoughts their presence provoked. To destroy the past and everything that came with it... No one gave him or Sakura a second chance, never looked down at them and hesitated. Why should these brats be any different? Someone tore her away without remorse, so wouldn't it only be _fair_ for him to do the same? _It wasn't fair._ Why were others able to get away, when he couldn't? There was no escaping this... Life had made that perfectly clear to him years ago.

**_'Jack... Please...'_ **

With a pop of his scarred lips, curling them up and baring his teeth, Joker pulled the blade from the man's mouth-none too gently. Rage filled every corner of his being, realizing he couldn't do it. If someone- _anyone-_ had hesitated the way he was doing now...maybe even he could have been saved. It was too late for that now.

Sliding the blade between his own fingers and slashing the skin on his thumb, a grin tugged at the corners of the clown's mouth as he watched the man's confusion mixing in with the fear. The grip on the back of the blonde's head tightened when he tried to move back, holding him still. Ignoring the way he flinched, Joker ran the bleeding digit from the top of his cheek, down across his mouth and up along the other side. Leaning back to take a good look at the work of art, he barked out a piercing laugh, feeling satisfied. Now he had a smile painted across his horrified features.

_'Perfect.'_

"HahAHAHAHhahaHAHA!"

Standing up, he walked across the room and grabbed the door handle. What was the point of all this? Why not just kill them now, before the others ended up finding them anyway? Stopping just short of walking out, his dark eyes shifted back towards the couple. Seeing those two brought back memories he'd rather not think about... Of two brats trying to hide from the cold world.

The tip of his tongue ran along his scars, prodding the cracked skin as he admired his artwork on the blonde's face.

"Don't, ah, let them get to her...or you'll _wish_ I had killed you."

Fingers deftly twisted the latch on the inside when he stepped out, silently closing the office door and locking the couple in. It wouldn't have mattered even if he slammed it closed. No one would have heard it over the screams and laughter bouncing off the walls of the asylum. His little bomb had was set to go off soon and would blow the side of the building to hell, allowing all the patients to be free. That was one of the reasons he allowed himself to be locked in this sad excuse for a hospital in the first place. Gotham deserved to see what this place was _really_ like. People just throw anyone in here, leaving them to rot and be forgotten.

On another note, he could use some eccentric underlings. The men the mob typically hire just aren't much _fun_..

Striding down the hall, the office of that annoying doctor was wide open. Casually stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, it almost seemed like a usual session to him. Harleen didn't seem to feel the same way... Blue eyes widened at him in disbelief, thrashing against the binds holding the petite blonde down to the chair.

"Mista J! _What is this?!_ I-I don't understand... I did _everything_ you asked of me!" Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over at the apparent betrayal. Choking out a sob, her head hung low, unable to look up at him any longer.

"Yes. Yes, you did. Good job!" What did this woman really expect? That the two of them would run off into the sunset together? Roll around in the sheets and whisper sweet-nothings into each others ears? _Screw all that._

The doctor wailed, struggling against the ropes around the chair that were digging into her sides. The room was starting to fill with smoke when two men burst through the door, laughing. They were covered in blood, knocking stacks of papers off the desk, not realizing _who_ was in the room with them. The inmates must have come to have some fun with the blonde. How annoying...

"Hey! _Hey..._ This is a _private_ session. Get the hell _out_!" Hearing the Joker's familiar voice from long nights listening to him cackling and muttering for hours on end, the two froze on the spot. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped, glancing at each other and watching the clown in trepidation. All the inmates knew what he was about, and they wanted no part of that. There was no such thing as friend or foe, just _victims._ Taking a few steps in the opposite direction, they quickly backed off. As soon as the clown lazily waved them off, the two ran through the door they had just come through, slamming it on the way out. Even among the most simplest of patients, everyone knew the infamous _Joker._

"Now, Doc... Where were we?" Picking up a clipboard and pen, he stared at her expectantly, the same way she had always done during their _long_ sessions.

"Are you going to kill me too, Mista J?" The blonde stared at him intently. That look in those clear blue eyes always made his skin crawl. Fanatically worshipping him with her gaze, like he was some kind of deity sent to free her of the miserable life she had been leading. What did she want? A hospital romance of some fucked-up sort? That wasn't going to happen... Not even if someone held a gun to his head and said the only way to survive was to stick his dick in her.

_'I'd bite the bullet first...'_

"Nah. You're more useful _alive_." He wasn't going to kill her...not yet anyway. If he needed to get back into Arkham or ended up back here, it would be useful to have someone on the inside. No one ever knows when they might need information or have to break someone out.

" _Heh_... Thought as much. I did _everything_ you told me to, puddin'. You knew that I wouldn't let you down..."

Joker furrowed his brows, absolutely _positive_ that this woman was clinically insane. How they let someone like her become a doctor was beyond him...

Tossing the clipboard back on to the desk, the clown turned away, ready to get out of there. The bomb would be going off soon... This office was on the opposite side of the building, the damage wouldn't reach this far. If there was one thing he was an expert with besides blades, it was explosives and how to calculate a blast radius.

"W- _Wait!_ Where are you going?" The blonde yelled when he gripped the door handle. Turning his head towards her, his face scrunched up at the foolish question, the answer being completely obvious.

"What does it _look_ like? I'm checking myself out of the hospital."

Harleen struggled against the ropes, making the chair drag along the floor. "No! Wait... Take-Take me with you. Let me go with you, Mista J!"

Looking at the blonde like she was crazy, he sighed deeply, smacking his palm against his forehead in annoyance. Not this shit again... Couldn't this chick take a hint? Why the hell would he want to drag around some unstable woman who was infatuated with him? She had no idea what the underground was like and didn't know the first thing about the kind of lifestyle he lived. It would only make things difficult, and she'd get in the way. There was no doubt about it.

_'She'd probably try molesting me in my sleep...'_

"Ehh-Listen, _pumpkin_... I'd just _love_ to take ya with me, but where I'm going is too dangerous for a pretty little lady like yourself. Ya need to stay here for when I come back. _Mhmm_. If the cops find out you're missing and haven't been killed... They'll, ah, assume you were in cahoots with the whole plan, then you can kiss your job and freedom _goodbye_." That should do it...

"You need me to stay for when you come back? I-I... _Okay_... I knew it, Mista J! You always try to act like you don't care, but I knew there was another side of you. Don't worry... Promise you'll come back, alright? You know you mean the world to me, puddin'..." That smile was unnerving... It only took a couple of weeks to have the blonde completely wrapped around his fingers. She was a promising doctor, a consultant with a bright future ahead of her. A high-ranking medalist in gymnastics who went to a great university with a multitude of opportunities. Ones that people like him and Sakura never had the chance of having...

It really was a shame... Little Harley had so much potential to get ahead, yet wanted to give it all up to live a life of crime with someone like _him_. She could have an honest life, get married, raise a family in a comfortable home and be safe without worrying about the terrors roaming the streets. That was everything he wanted to give Sakura... This woman had that and was willing to throw it all away.

Just a few sweet words, maybe a smile or two, and that was enough to make the doctor ready to turn her back on everything and everyone... If he told the blonde to get on her knees, she'd drop to the floor in an instant, mouth wide open. The last couple of weeks, she'd been practically _begging_ him to fuck her... If the clown had any sense, he would have done it as soon as she bent over the desk to grab some papers... Letting her short skirt ride up to show that she wasn't wearing any panties. Leaning forward _just enough_ for him to see how _wet_ their long session had made her, shifting those long legs and spreading them, pretending she was having a hard time finding his file...

However... The Joker never had sense. Didn't care for it. Not. One. _Bit._

Unfortunately for dear Harley, the things that could get him off, wouldn't have been _anything_ she'd like. The clown wasn't just _any_ man and sure as hell wouldn't let some foolish woman try to manipulate or wrap him around those slim fingers by using her pussy as bait. She wanted him to hand over his heart, to let down the walls he'd built over the years and let her in... She desired to be his partner and _lover_. It was all the delusional fantasies of a person trying to escape what they considered a boring existence, wanting to be a part of something bigger than themselves.

The clown couldn't give what he didn't have. Another woman had already taken what the doctor desperately wanted and there was nothing that could be done about it. No one could replace what was gone, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. There wasn't a single soul who could fill that empty space, the endless void with no bottom, and he didn't want them to.

Turning the handle of the door, the clown laughed as he stepped out, leaving the blonde tied to the chair.

"Don't worry, Har. I promise I'll come back and _show_ you _how much you mean to me_..."

* * *

Joker jolted in his seat when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He'd been so engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn't realized the pinkette woke up.

"What are you doing?" The soft voice tickled his ear when she leaned in, resting her chin against his shoulder. It was an innocent question out of curiosity, but this was something she couldn't be a part of. As long as it was up to him-which everything was-the small woman would be kept far away from that world as physically possible. The clown didn't want her to be involved.

This apartment, the small space they were in...was the little slice of heaven. Somewhere away from all the chaos and destruction he lived for, a place he could come and take a break from everything. No one would come looking for him here as long as he was careful. It was somewhere safe Sakura could stay that he can come to and spend time together.

Grabbing the knives off the table, he tossed them onto the chair, not wanting her to look at them. The blueprints curled in on themselves, thankfully concealing the details from the curious eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing much... The less you know, the better. Otherwise, you'd be an _accomplice_. We, ah, wouldn't want that now. Do we? _Hmm?_ " Joker didn't want to burden her with his stunts. All that would do is make her worry for no reason. Not only that, but the more she knew, the more at risk she would be.

Sakura sighed, pressing her pink lips into a thin line, slowly nodding as she leaned in to the crook of his neck. She might not really know to what extent the danger would be, but was smart and understood that the risk was _very real._ He was grateful that she didn't press the subject, accepting his words of warning and mulling over them. Most people wouldn't have been able to drop it, letting the sheer curiosity get the best of them or demanding answers from his reluctance to elaborate. It told him that she still _trusted_ him. Trusted that he said and did things for a _reason_ , and was trying to keep her safe.

_'Finally... A lot must have resurfaced for her to be acting this way towards me... So different compared to yesterday. Almost like night and day.'_

Silky pink locks fell across his scarred chest, ticking his tan skin and making the muscles jump just from the slight touch. He shivered, goosebumps breaking out along his flesh at the close contact. How long has it been since he let someone get _this_ close?

"Okay... I trust you. I know you have your reasons, Jack..." The clown froze when she ran her hands over his bare chest.

What was she doing? Dark eyes watched the dainty fingers trailing over his skin, tracing the harsh lines of his scars. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath, trying to steady the violent pounding inside as his heart beat wildly.

" _Sakura_..." Did she have _any_ idea what she was doing to him right now? How... _difficult_ it was to sit there, while her hands roamed his chest? The _restraint_ it took to not lose it, feeling those soft lips against his neck?

Seven years... Seven long, _torturous_ years.

"Hmmm..." The pinkette hummed sweetly when he tilted his head back, looking up into her green eyes. A small smile played on her lips as she ran her fingers into his unkempt hair. What a little vixen... His eyes closed as she played with the faded green strands, raking her nails gently along his scalp. A deep growl resonated through his chest, not wanting it to stop, but also warning the small woman that his patience was running thin.

"I remember you used to like _this_..."

Sakura squeaked when he spun around, grabbing her by the waist and tossing her onto the blueprints scattered over the table. Her eyes widened as he leaned over her trembling form, harsh breaths pushing through his scarred lips. Now he _knew_ her actions weren't as innocent as they seemed. She _remembered_ what kind of reaction doing _that_ would cause.

"Careful, kitty cat... This dog's _hungry_."

Sakura stared at him, not saying anything. Was she having second thoughts now? He hoped that wasn't the case, didn't know how much longer this game of 'cat-and-mouse' could go on for. It was one of the most difficult things he's tried to do. For over two weeks, everything he wanted was right at his fingertips, but this needed to be handled with finesse if it was going to work out the way he wanted. If he just did what he wanted and didn't take his time, it would all fall apart. She didn't remember him and would only see a psychotic monster, wanting nothing to do with him. If he played his cards _right_ , he would have his woman back for good. The Joker could be a patient man when it came to pulling a plan off successfully. This had to work, he just needed to give her time, even if it was _torturing_ him.

A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face, not knowing how much more he could take... Did she realize what she was getting herself into?

Reaching up and grabbing the sides of his face, she pulled him closer. Soft lips kissed the jagged scars around his mouth, making the muscles in his face jump as he resisted the urge to pull away. No one else had _ever_ been allowed to get this close to them. She was the only one who dared to touch them, lavishing the marred skin with mind-blowing affection. Who in their right mind would treat the poorly-healed flesh with such loving attention to detail? Always tracing the tips of her fingers over each groove as if trying to commit them to memory... As soon as she reached the upward curve along his cheek, the pinkette pulled him closer, tenderly pressing her lips against his.

Joker snapped, hungrily attacking her mouth as he leaned over her, pressing the pinkette down against the table. He gave her a chance, held himself back as much as physically possible. _He gave a clear warning._ It was Sakura who ignored it, taking the initiative and making this hard on him. She was the one who pulled the trigger _this time._

Slender legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, lacing her fingers through his hair. A large hand grabbed the pinkette's hip through the fabric of the gown, holding her still as he pressed himself up against her. _He was losing his mind._ The groan against his mouth sent him _reeling_. Gripping her hair, he craned her head back to expose the pale flesh along her neck. He could _see_ the pulse pounding against the soft skin, trying to resist digging his teeth into it. Shaking it off, he stared at her mouth, watching the small breaths pushing out. It all just made him want to.. _.devour her._ His tongue swiped against the crease between her soft pink lips, demanding entrance. To his smug satisfaction, she willingly complied.

The Joker needed to have her... _now_.

_'Damn dress..'_

He couldn't feel anything with that in the way... Hands roamed everywhere along her body, seconds away from tearing the gown into pieces.

Breaking away, he trailed his lips along the smooth skin along Sakura's neck, pressing down above her pulse and reveling in the erratic beats. Hearing her heavy breathing and pants, he groaned at the thought of her wanting this just as badly as he did. Leaning back, the clown looked down at her flushed face. Does she realize the consequences of her actions?

"This is your _last_ chance, dollface... Once you go forward, there's no going back.." His dark eyes studied her expression as she stared up at him, raising a brow. "Ya know everyone's after me. That I'm a criminal..." He wasn't going anywhere and she wouldn't get away from him. Not again... He wouldn't allow it. Sakura made him a promise a long time ago and he would hold her to it. Just as he would hold himself to his own. A man who couldn't keep his word was _nothing._ Even if there was no getting away from this, he wanted to hear her _say it._ That all those things didn't matter and she still wanted him anyway, regardless of who he was now.

Green eyes widened, staring up at him without saying a word. His chest tightened in uncertainty, not knowing what this meant. Was she thinking it all over?Finally having second thoughts? If she was going to be with him, she had to accept those facts. Jack was a criminal now, not the boy who used to chase after he around the complex. He was still tailing her, just in a different way. Things weren't going to be the same, they could never go back to the past, but that was okay. The Joker could do all the things Jack wasn't man enough to accomplish. He could provide and do what was necessary without hesitation. She would see he was _better_ than before... _He'd make her see._

_'What's going on in that pretty little pink head of yours?'_

Grabbing his face, Sakura ran her thumbs from the center of his lips and up along his scars, watching the dark eyes staring down wildly at her. Waiting on edge for her answer, trying to wrangle himself in with every passing second.

"I don't care... That doesn't matter to me, Jack..." Her eyes fluttered closed, hammering the final nail into her coffin. The Joker couldn't resist the sneer forming on his face, his lip curling up and baring his teeth. _Sweet victory..._

" _So be it..._ "


	16. Stay

"I love you..."

Closing the cell phone and sliding it back in to his pocket, Harvey turned towards the figure restrained to the chair. The dark haired man stared up at him with wild eyes, jumping in his seat when the tape was ripped from his mouth.

"You wanna play games?" Yanking out the handgun from his waistband, he opened the cylinder, showing the madman that it was fully loaded- _that this wasn't a joke_. If anything, this was the most serious he's ever been... Aiming towards the wall, the blonde fired off a round, proving that it was the real deal.

The man shook when the District Attorney aimed the weapon towards his head.

"How's _that_ feel?!"

Glaring into his dark eyes, Harvey felt the anger and adrenaline surging through his body intensify with every passing second. Would this fool really chose death over revealing anything about the Joker? What did the clown have over these men? Were they really _that_ loyal to him?

"You w-wouldn't..."

**"I WOULDN'T?!"**

After the Joker and his men kidnapped and stole the uniforms of the honor guard at the late Commissioner Loeb's funeral ceremony, he attempted to kill Mayor Garcia. The psychotic clown's plans had been foiled by Gordon, who ended up taking the bullet instead...

As the criminals ran into the crowd, taking advantage of the chaos that ensued to escape, one of the men had been shot in the leg. After being handcuffed to a gurney in an ambulance, Harvey went to question him. As he looked at the uniform, something caught his eye... The name tag he wore read RACHEL DAWES. The name of his girlfriend... The love of his life... Meaning that she was the _next target_.

So far, he'd done his best to play by the rules. He was the District Attorney for Gotham, the one who put his all into cleaning up the streets. After the promotion and meeting Rachel, he realized how desperately this city needed to change. For the first time in his life, he found someone he truly wanted to spend it with... To marry and have a family... All the things that were missing in his life.

Everything had become clear... He needed make this city a safe place for people, like him and Rachel.. Somewhere they could raise their family together, without being afraid of walking down the street...

Now, the woman he asked to spend his life with was now a target of the Joker's. Why? Was this because she was a lawyer involved with trying to put the mob away? Yes, the crime bosses currently hired him to help out, but wasn't the clown robbing them before all of this? He raided most of the mob-owned banks, stealing millions of dollars. None of this made any sense. The 'families' must have been desperate if they hired a man who stole that much money from them...

There was no way he'd allow that psycho to get anywhere near Rachel. If something happened to her... He didn't know what he would do. The brunette was the only reason he was working so damn hard these days. He'd do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant allowing her to stay at Bruce Wayne's penthouse for the time being...

"You don't think I will? YOU DON'T I THINK WILL?!" He roared, pushing the cold metal against the man's sweaty face. Trembling, the criminal slowly shook his head, trying to call the bluff.

"No..." Breathing hard, Harvey turned away. "No, I wouldn't... That's why I'm _not_ going to leave it up to _me_..." Pulling out his lucky coin, he turned it from one side to the other, making sure the dark eyes watching could see every deliberate movement.

" _Heads?_ You get to keep _your_ head... _Tails?_ You're not so lucky... So? You wanna tell me about the Joker?" A wiry smile spread across his face, making Harvey's frown deepen. What was with this guy? Who makes an expression like _that_ when their life could be on the line? Did he understand the gravity of the situation? It was unnerving...

_'Okay then... You've made your choice...'_

Flipping the coin into the air, it landed on the back of his hand as he covered it, watching the man squirmed in his seat. The blonde didn't want to kill him, but he needed answers. Any detail about the Joker that might help them catch him. This man's fate had already been decided, but sometimes people had to go to extreme measure to do what needs to be done. No one except for him knew that both sides of the coin were actually heads. Without that information, the fear of death would hopefully make _someone_ spill the beans.

_'Please... Just talk... Don't make me do this. I have no choice if I'm going to protect her...'_

Lifting his hand, the man trembled in relief with a small, uneasy laugh at seeing heads staring up at him.

"Let's go _again_..."

"Please! I don't know _anything_! Gahhhuh! I-I DON'T!" He cried out, flailing against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"You're not playing the odds, _friend_... Let's do it _again_..." Once again, the blonde flipped the lucky heirloom, blue eyes watching intently as it came down. A gloved hand shot out, snatching the coin mid-air, startling the District Attorney. How did someone sneak up behind him without making a sound?

"You'd leave a man's _life_ to _chance_?"

Turning towards the deep voice, he already knew who it was as soon as he'd seen his hand. No one else could move around so silently and appear from nowhere in the blink of an eye. How did this man know that he was here? Was it just a coincidence?

" _Not exactly._.." No one else knew it was a trick coin...

"His name's Schiff, Thomas. He's a paranoid schizophrenic, former patient at Arkham. The kind of mind the Joker attracts. What do you expect to learn from _him_?" The caped crusader stalked around him, heavy steps giving away the extent of his frustration. Despite the mask concealing most of the Bat's face, Harvey could _feel_ the anger and disappointment radiating from him.

"The Joker _killed_ Gordon!" These people deserved whatever they had coming to them. Finally, things were looking up for Gotham after all these years, but the Joker and his men were doing everything in their power to ruin it. "... He's going to kill _Rachel_..."

"You're the symbol of hope I could never be. Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham in decades... If anyone saw _this_ , everything would be undone. All the criminals you pulled off the streets would be released, and Jim Gordon would have died for _nothing_..."

Harvey knew the Batman was right...but what choice did he have anymore? So many innocent people have died, and the number increases every day that madman is on the loose... The woman he wanted to spend his life with was in danger, every person marked by the clown had been killed violently. A threat from him wasn't a joke. It was a _promise_.

"If I'm not able to get the clown, I want you to hold a press conference." A press conference? The Batman wants him to have a press conference?

"For what?"

"No one else is going to die because of me. If I can't bring him in..." Tossing the lucky coin, the blonde reached out and grabbed it. "Gotham will be in your hands."

Harvey knew what he meant... The Joker threatened to murder people every day, until Batman took off his mask and turned himself in. That _can't_ happen. He's been protecting Gotham from the scum of the underground who are trying to destroy their home. To Harvey, the man in front of him was the epitome of a hero. Not everyone would agree with that, but he didn't care. Those were his true feelings.

"You _can't_... You can't give in!" Was the Batman really going to reveal himself at the press conference? Really throw it all away at the demands of a mentally unstable terrorist? No... His hero wouldn't do that.. He would endure, until the clown was tracked down. They _had_ to find this maniac.

**"YOU CAN'T GIVE IN!"**

* * *

Sakura sucked in a harsh breath, trying to calm down the nerves that were gnawing at every inch of her. No matter how much confidence she could muster, it was would never be enough for _this_.

Despite being the instigator that started it all in the living room, that fact did nothing to stop the way her limbs kept trembling. The arms coiled around her slim waist tightened their hold, making it hard for the pinkette to breathe, like they were trying to _crush_ her against the hard body carrying her.

The door to the bedroom was kicked open without hesitation, surprising the small woman that it stayed on its hinges. Fingers dug into the emerald fabric against her hips, teeth nipping and bitting into the soft skin along her neck. A low growl coming from his throat sent shivers down her spine as he carried the pinkette into the room, stalking across the carpet in a rush.

Sakura clung to his bare chest, closing her eyes tightly and trying to steady her breathing. This was what she wanted, something deep inside was _singing_ for it...but there was a part that was _afraid_. Enough to suck the air from her lungs, like a punch to the gut. How long had it been since she'd been with anyone? The unwanted thoughts and worries were enough to drive someone mad. What if he didn't like what he saw? If it wasn't enough to please him? After all this time, he's probably had plenty of beautiful women who were just as wild as him... Seven years was a long time. How would she compare? What if he became frustrated with her lack of experience?

_'Don't think about it... Just do it. It'll be fine... Right?'_

She bites down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her face buried in his chest. It's easier than looking up and losing every ounce of nerve. Her slim arms dangle around his neck, not knowing what else to do. Feeling the thumping beneath his tan skin brought some comfort, knowing the quickening beats meant he must have been just as excited. The hard muscles against her cheek jumped and flexed as he swallowed hard, tightening the hold around her.

"Ahh!" A squeak came out when he unceremoniously tossed her on to the bed, taking the breathless pinkette off guard when she landed against the sheets. Before she could even throw a glare or complain, he was on top of her. A snarl ripped through the quiet room as he attacked her mouth. It wasn't the sweet reunion she had envisioned... All teeth and growls, crushing her small form into the mattress, fingers tearing at her pink hair that was no longer curled to perfection.

Sakura couldn't help wondering if he was trying to have his way with her or rip her to pieces...

Large hands ran everywhere, gripping the emerald dress and yanking on it impatiently. The anxiety came back in full force, not knowing if she could do this, even if it was something her body desperately wanted. How would she keep up with someone so- _so_ _feral_? Was this how he did it now? There weren't many memories to go from, but perhaps this was how he liked it, rough and hard.

A breath stuttered through her chest, whimpering softly as she closed her eyes. His teeth dug into the pale skin of her shoulder, biting down and groaning loudly. Knees pushed against her legs, forcing them to move apart, so he could settle himself between her thighs.

Sakura jolted, her eyes popping open when he ground his hips against her, gasping at what she felt. He was so _hard_ , slowly rocking his pelvis against the black panties beneath the green frills of the gown. The pinkette choked out a shaky breath, almost in shock at the feel of how large he was, even with the coarse purple fabric in the way. The room felt scorching hot, a bead of sweat forming on her brow, despite how frigid the apartment was. The heat radiating from the clown was overwhelming, taking over and coursing through her body, pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Leaning back, Joker stared down, moving deliberately to tease the woman beneath him. Dark orbs burned into her, taking in every feature and expression. The pinkette couldn't help squirming under that gaze, trying to look away. Something about that _look_ made her feel so small, so insignificant in comparison. He was a large predator stalking some tiny little prey in the woods, waiting for the moment she would let her guard down to pounce. To tear her to _shreds_.

He'd already seen everything, done God-knows-what before...but for Sakura, this was different. There were only a handful of memories to go from, a couple of images from years ago. The only thing that she could imagine this being like, was watching a porno, then having the lead star show up suddenly, wanting to recreate everything. No matter how many times they watched it, being face-to-face with the real deal was an entirely different ballgame...

This was something new... _dangerous_... It was exciting...

Taking the chance to glance up at him, the pinkette shuddered at the look on his face. A mix of Jack and the Joker all in one, breathless and full of desire that hit the pinkette straight to the core. No one ever gave her that look- _starved_ and _wild_ -like it was killing him having to wait another second longer. The greasepaint around his scarred mouth was completely smeared into a blur of pink. The white that was left trailed down from his forehead and along the sides of his cheeks from sweating profusely. The large patches that were missing from the living room were all over her face and neck.

"Are you.. _.sure_?" His voice was barely above a whisper through the heavy breathes. It felt good to know that she could still have this effect on him. "You ain't, ah, _gettin' rid of me after this_... You realize that, _right?_ "

It was almost surprising that he would even ask... He wasn't the type to be denied anyway and definitely wouldn't accept any form of rejection. What would he do if she said ' _no_ '? Told him to get off and leave? It wouldn't go down gracefully, but that wasn't something she was eager to find out. She wanted this, wanted _him._ All of him, whether it was Jack or the Joker. Everything became so painfully clear earlier, and she was tired of denying herself all the things in life she truly wanted. It didn't matter anymore... Tasha, Bruce, what people might think, what might happen... She was ready to throw it all away for another chance, to get back what had been taken from them so long ago.

"Jack... I want this... _I want you._ "

Joker's lips curled up in a sneer, hearing the breathy admission. His hands shook as they grabbed on to the lace of the gown. Sakura licked her lips, staring up at his face and watching the pupils in his dark eyes start to dilate. It was like he was getting a rush just from her words, relishing in the fact that the pinkette said she wanted him.

Whether it was now, or years ago, this man seemed to get off on the idea of someone wanting him, desiring to feel needed and clung to. It's always been that way for so long and it only became worse after the scars. Jack almost demanded for her to rely on him, to carry the weight of their lives on his shoulders, working so hard to make himself irreplaceable. It was foolish and _endearing_. If he hadn't put in even a quarter of the effort he did, she still could never replace him. Not in a million years.

Gripping the front of the gown, the clown grunted, tearing the fabric down the middle with his bare hands. Instinctively, the pinkette raised her arms. She cried out in surprise, trying to cover the exposed skin when the costume was ripped down to her navel. To rip through a dress like it was tissue... The strength he possessed was unbelievable.

_'I'm so embarrassed... I didn't wear a bra because it would have shown through the lace.'_

The clown froze, dark eyes shifting along the pale skin that was hidden beneath the gown. His bare chest heaved, sucking in shallow breaths, carefully taking in her shivering form. The sight of the pinkette's tiny body trying to shy away was bringing out the worst in him, that predatory instinct urging him to devour her.

" _Don't_..." His voice was harsh, strained. Long fingers wrapped around her wrists, pulling them away. The pinkette let out a whine, trying to sink deeper into the mattress. "Let me see... _everything_."

Sakura sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth when the hold tightened. His large hands pried her wrists away, shoving them against the sheets and completely exposing her chest to the cold air in the room. Goosebumps erupted along her pale skin as a shiver racked her body, wanting the warmth from his body back against her. She held in a anxious breath, looking up at him from under her long lashes.

The muscle in his cheek jumped, twitching as his tongue shot out along the jagged skin of his scar. There was something close to rapture in his eyes, wide and entranced, dancing along her skin hungrily. The pinkette shifted under his gaze, trying to resist the urge to cover herself. It was confusing what he found so mesmerizing. Surely there's been far more attractive people he's done this with over the years. She wasn't anything _special._

_'Women with larger breasts probably...'_

The pinkette's face turned red at the thought, becoming more flushed than moments ago. There were plenty of women better endowed in that area, like Ino, who would make jokes about it. Over the years, her chest had become fuller compared to when they were teenagers, but it wasn't anything to boast about. Would it be enough now?

"Don't be embarrassed." Joker leaned down, nipping the skin against her collarbone. Letting go of her wrists, his hand reached down to cup her breast with a throaty groan, fingers digging into the soft flesh. ".. _.They're perfect_."

"You're with me. Just... _relax_." Green eyes stared up at him in surprise. It was like he could read her mind... Only a few simple words was all it took to bring her comfort, casting away the anxiety. What was there to worry about?

Nodding slowly, her muscles melted into the sheets under his gaze, trying to remember that they've done this before... _a lot_. There wasn't anything to fret over. Jack was right, she was with him and everything would be okay.

Dainty hands reached up into his faded green hair, threading her fingers through it. Her nails raked along his scalp, making his heavy lidded eyes flutter as a moan pushed through his ruined lips. This was one thing she knew that always got to him, no matter what the mood was. Something he couldn't resist, that could turn him into puddy in her hands.

" _Dammit_..." It came out as a growl, head dropping down against her chest, tightening the grip on her breast. Giving the hair laced around her fingers a tug, teeth harshly bit into the pinkette's skin, making her cry out and shudder. Instead of it hurting, it only intensified the heat between her thighs.

"... _Jack_..." Sakura felt like she was on fire, wanting more of the man above her. Desperately needing him to fill that void, that empty space no one else could. It made the pinkette realize how much she'd really been denying herself until now, desperately craving his touch and affections.

Hearing his name sent the clown into a frenzy. Lunging forward to attack her mouth, he groaned his approval, rocking his hips against her. Roughly palming her breasts, he enjoyed the way they perfectly filled his hands. Calloused fingers tugged on her hardening nipple, pinching and rolling them, making her moaned and arch off the bed towards him.

Breaking away, scarred lips nipped and kissed along her neck, making their way down. The pinkette tugged on his hair as he moved to her chest, running his tongue along her collar bone, down towards the valley of her breasts. A trail of saliva was hot like lava against her skin, cooling off with the frigid temperature of the room as he went.

"Mmm..." The cracked, raised skin around his mouth felt heavenly, the complete opposite of her own. She always loved feeling his scars. They were never repulsive, no matter what he said or how he felt about them. All it meant was that he was a hard man to get rid of, someone who went through hell and was able to walk away from it in one piece.

Sakura held him tightly, fingers gripping the green hair harshly when he wrapped his lips around a nipple, making her tremble beneath him. He didn't care if they weren't the biggest thing in the world, still enjoying her body for the way it was. She was worried for no reason. This man still wanted her the same way he used to, if not more.

Sucking hard, teeth bit down gently as he groaned, the vibrations making her gasp. Letting go with a pop, Joker sat back, looking around wildly. His dark eyes dazed and lost in desire, like he didn't know where to start.

"Jack... _P_ _lease_..." Reaching up and trailing the tips of her fingers along the jagged marks on his chest, the muscles beneath them flexed under her touch. Hearing the soft whimper, he blinked hard, waking himself from whatever dream-like state he fell into. The pinkette had no idea what he had in mind, but the burning between her legs was uncomfortable, quickly turning into desperation.

" _Fuck_." Joker's head rolled to the side, clenching his jaw tightly. Sakura shifted beneath him, wrapping her legs around him tightly, trying to get him to understand what she needed. Brows furrowed as she pulled the clown's hips closer. His face twisted in agony in his attempt to restrain himself. The muscle in his cheek jumped, swallowing hard and trying to even out his own breathing. She could feel the sweat through his hair, running down his reddened neck and chest.

_'This must be hard for him too...'_

Leaning back, his hands reached down to grab what was left of the gown, tearing and ripping everything in sight. Sakura laid back against the pillows, chest heaving as she listened to the sounds of her outfit being destroyed.

"It-It was a beautiful dress... You have good taste." Sakura laughed nervously in an attempt to distract herself from the pounding in her ears when he froze, halfway through the frilled skirt of the dress.

"It, ah...served its purpose. Next time, I'll get you one that's not such a pain in the ass to get off." His voice was husky as he chuckled, a few octaves lower than usual. Did he think she was upset about the gown being ruined? That didn't matter... Those were only material things.

Feeling him tugging at the fabric, the pinkette lifted her hips off the bed, letting him yank out it from under her. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to steel her resolve. This wasn't anything to stress out about. It was normal, maybe the most natural thing in the world to do. He was just so handsome and strong, it made her feel inadequate. An enigma in every way, who could have women who were far better-looking and curvy than her. Why did he want her so badly? Was it because of their history or a misplaced sense of loyalty or nostalgia?

_'I'm just...being self-conscious.'_

Sitting up and planting his knees into the mattress, the clown glanced at what was left of the dress, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sakura pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching him through heavy lidded eyes. Seeing the look on her face, the gown was carelessly tossed over his shoulder, no longer of any use.

_'Don't worry about that now. Just accept this for what it is. He's made it clear what he wants.'_

"You want more? _Hmm?_ " Shifting to settle between her legs, Joker let out a deep chuckle, running his hands along her legs when they parted for him willingly. Was there any need to ask? He just wanted to hear her say it, wanted the satisfaction of knowing how badly she needed him to fuel his own ego. Without hesitating, she nodded feverishly, watching his hand trail along the skin of her inner thigh.

"I'm sorry? Wha- _t_ was that?" His head cocked to the side, pumping his brows. He expected her to say it out loud, not accepting anything less as his fingers stilled near her black panties. It was all that was left covering her, concealing the small woman from his view.

Gritting her teeth, she felt the urge to smack him. He knew how badly she wanted it, just wanting to drag this out and get as much from it as possible. Groaning out in frustration, she'd say just about anything he wanted at this point just so he wouldn't stop.

"Yes! Yes... I want more... _Please_..." Dragging his teeth over his lips, he rocked back and forth, staring down like he was calculating something-not knowing how close he was to getting kicked. "Jack!"

The clown lunged forward, wrapping a hand around her neck, making her entire body jolt at the sudden movement. Sakura choked out, freezing at the wild look on his face. Just a moment ago he seemed almost playful and after she yelled out his name, it was like a switch had been flipped. The grip wasn't tight, just enough to pin her against the sheets. His dark eyes glared down as his free hand slid into the pocket of his pinstriped pants, pulling out a knife.

"W-Wha-" She flinched away from him, only for the grip to tighten to keep her still. He wasn't going to...

Flicking the blade out, he reached down without looking away, carefully slicing at the black silk. When the fabric was shredded to his liking, the knife was thrown to the side, landing on the carpet near the gown, long forgotten. The fact that he hadn't cut her skin on accident was a testament to the skill this man possessed at using the weapon, making her wonder how often he's done this.

Yanking the lace away, Joker leaned in close, practically purring as he ran his scars along her cheeks. How he could do what he'd just done, then nuzzle her so gently was confusing in itself. This was so different than in the past... He'd changed so much, but was similar in many ways. Loosening the hold around her throat, his hand cupped her chin, softly grazing his thumb across the pinkette's bottom lip.

Without thinking, Sakura parted her lips, wrapping them around the digit with a moan. Dark eyes widened in fascination, watching as she gently sucked on it, running the tip of her tongue over the tip. She hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations down his arm. He choked out a gasp, not expecting her to be so bold after the shy demeanor from moments ago.

His lips curled up, baring his teeth with a snarl, pulling his thumb out with a loud 'pop' and grabbing her jaw. Leaning forward and kissing her hard, the clown pinned the pinkette down when she jolted from feeling the hand between her legs. Sakura panted, squirming beneath him as he moved closer.

" _You really are beautiful_..." The clown's hot breath washed over her skin as he whispered into her ear, burying his nose in pink hair to breathing the scent. The words made her tremble as she shifted to look at him, heart hammering from the look on his face. He meant it, even if she couldn't understand it.

"Hahh!" Sakura's eyes widened, latching onto his shoulders from suddenly feeling the rough fingers running along her slit. Without thinking, her hips moved on their own, wanting more. The hot, textured pads against her sensitive skin made her choke out a gasp, drifting into an unknown area of her mind that solely focused on what this man was doing to her. She was so wet and from the grin playing on his mouth, he knew it too.

* * *

Looking down at the woman beneath him was making his blood race. The way she fidgeted under his gaze... It excited him more than she realized. It was so hard to hold back-to not lose it and slam her up against the headboard.

_'Maybe next time...'_

There was no rush. They had all night...but after waiting so long, this was _maddening_. He hadn't felt her touch or kisses in seven years and now, they were all over him.

Dark eyes took in everything beneath him. The beauty shivered against the covers, trying not to give in and cover herself from his view. It must have been hard for her. All she had to go with was a few images of the past, while he remembered _everything_.

The sounds, the looks, the touches...curiously exploring each other as they got older... She really had _no idea._.

The clown ran his thumb over the pinkette's trembling bottom lip, relishing how soft and delicate every part of her was compared to his own rough and battered body.

" _Jack_..." The soft moan of his name made his chest tighten painfully. How long has it been since hearing it like this? No one ever said that word to him, not in years. Always 'Joker', 'Boss', or some _colorful_ variation. It felt almost foreign, only right coming from her lips.

Sakura was so beautiful... The light filtering in from the street lamps outside the windows made the pale skin shine, appearing luminous against the shadows of the room. Silky pink locks spilled off the pillow in every direction, her bright green eyes were darker than usual as they bore into him...taking in every detail, every scar.

To him, she had an ethereal beauty...too good for his world. Too good for _him_. He always thought that way, even when they were young. She'd grown into such a lovely woman... How could she possibly be attracted to him?

It wouldn't have been difficult to find someone rich and handsome to be with, who could have given her a good life. A man like Bruce Wayne... As a couple, they could go anywhere in the world, walk around in public without feeling ashamed or worrying about anyone chasing after them. Go out into the sunlight, enjoying life to the fullest...

... And yet, here she was... Lying under _him_ , eyes begging for _him_ to take it further, breathlessly saying _his_ name. What did she see? Most women would scream or run just from a single glance at his face. The slash marks around his mouth were hideous-there was no denying that. The scars on his body were horrible-that wasn't a big secret. Staying with him, she wouldn't be able to walk in the sunshine with everyone else, have a normal life... Those were things he couldn't give her that she could have enjoyed with someone else...

It was selfish, but he just couldn't let her go. Seeing the way she smiled at the playboy as he twirled around while they danced reminded him of that fact. If they were a normal couple, that's what it would have looked like. Two good-looking people swaying back and forth, enjoying the night. No one staring strangely, no worries, no one else in the world aside from them, even with all the other people around...

It was hard to watch... If he did nothing, Sakura had a chance to have a "handsome" billionaire sweep her off her feet, take her to the places he never could before. Part of him just couldn't walk away, not without at least trying.

The way those green eyes lit up when he intervened told him everything. She didn't care that he wasn't handsome or a billionaire. She still didn't care about the scars and was able to look past that to see the man behind them. What more could he ask for?

" _Please_... _More_..." The words broke through the self-loathing spell as the pinkette wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to continue.

The hand on her chin dragged lower, spreading his fingers out and trailing them across her smooth skin. Along her neck and chest, dipping between the valley of her breasts. A gasp left her lips as she tilted her head into the pillow, back arching off of the bed.

This was how he liked to imagine her... Beautiful, hot and writhing, desperately begging for more...more of _him_.

Sakura cried out when he lunged forward, nipping and kissing everything in sight. His calloused, rough hands ran up her body, enjoying the weight of her breasts in his palm. The pinkette's chest was fuller than seven years ago, not that it mattered. They were perfect, no matter how much she used to complain about them. Soft, perky, and always enough to fill his hands...like they were made _just for him_.

His scarred mouth moved to take her hardened nipple between his lips, gently suckling while kneading the other in his palm. The moans coming from her when he switched from one to the other were heavenly. She was enjoying this as much as him.

"Hah...ah..." Joker wanted more...needed _more_. The legs around his waist tightened, crossing against his back in desperation. Nails grazed down his shoulders and arms as the pinkette shifted, her own need making her uncomfortable.

"Jack.." Hearing his name spurred him on. Sitting back onto his knees, he saw the half-lidded green eyes staring up at him. She was already so needy, panting and squirming against the sheets. He liked that _look_...

Running a rough hand down her body, it made its way down her pelvis and between her shaky legs. Groaning out loudly, he laid his head down against the space between her breasts, sweat dripping and rubbing off along her skin. Calloused fingers felt along her slit, loving the reactions he was pulling out just from a simple touch.

_'... She's so wet...'_

It was amazing... This little woman was so turned on and he didn't even have his pants off yet. To know _this much_ could be so effective felt empowering. It made his ego soar knowing he could do this to someone like her. She was _so pretty_...and he wasn't.

_'Beauty and the Beast, heh... How fitting...'_

Sakura hissed through clenched teeth as he moved gently, running his fingers between her folds. Glancing up at the pinkette, he licked his scar, carefully watching her face. Her eyes were screwed shut, teeth biting down on her bottom lip. The small woman whined, writhing against his touch and trying to move her hips along with his movements. Joker could feel himself getting harder with each noise she made, every shallow breath.

"Ahhh!" The pinkette choked out a sob, back arching up off the bed when a finger pushed into her. A large hand splayed itself against her chest, pinning the pinkette in place to stop her from trying to get away.

Joker's teeth grazed over his own lip, leaning back to watch what he was doing to her. Her slim fingers latched on to his wrist, clawing at it in desperation as he pressed her into the mattress. A grin spread across his scarred mouth, enjoying the way Sakura was losing control over her body.

_'Shit...'_

Sinking the digit all the way to the knuckle, a harsh groan slipped out from feeling how tight she was. The muscles of her core pushed against him, trying to force the offending finger out. It was all futile, there was no stopping now... Licking his lips, dirty nails raked down between her breasts, all the way to her pelvis, leaving angry red trails along her perfectly white skin. She tried to sit up, but he moved faster, shoving her back down against the covers.

" _Mmm.._ When's the last time you've, ah, _been_ with anyone, doll?" Part of him didn't _want_ to know...didn't want to hear it... From the feel, it must have been a long time or there wouldn't be so much resistance. " _Hmm?"_

Seven years was a long time. It would have been natural for a woman who looked like her to have some fun, especially with all the rich, young men involved with her job as an interpreter. The fundraiser alone had a large selection that Sakura could have easily combed through, picking and choosing at her leisure. The thought was unbearable, thinking about sharing her with another man...

"Are you...serious?" His movements stilled, jaw shifting under the weight of anticipation, dreading what might come out next. Perhaps this wasn't the time or place for this kind of discussion, something that would only ruin the moment...but he didn't give a shit. It gnawed at his insides, the images and ideas sent him reeling with jealous rage. Ever since that day she'd walked along 5th Ave so- _so carelessly_ , it's been on his mind.

" _Yeah_." If someone had enjoyed this little part of heaven aside from him, the clown had every intention of going on a hunt, making them suffer a thousand indignities... Then and only then, will he allow them to die, getting rid of the thorn in his side. It wouldn't change the fact that it happened, but it might temporarily make him feel better... That would have to wait until after he made sure the pinkette _clearly_ understood her mistake and made sure it _never_ happened again.

" _Hahaha_..." The smile playing on her lips, soft chuckle like chimes in the wind... It sent his blood boiling, infuriated that she had the gall to laugh in this situation. This wasn't a joke, none of this was remotely funny at all. His eye twitched, lips curling up in a snarl, wanting to break something. Two thick fingers rammed up into her core, curling and hooking themselves deep inside of her, making her fluids run out all over his knuckles.

Sakura screamed out at the sudden intrusion, hands smacking down on either side, tearing at the sheets. Her body convulsed and he easily held her down, forcing the small woman to endure everything he would dish out. If she didn't like it, why was her pussy getting wetter with every rough movement? Part of her enjoyed the harsh treatment, he could tell.

" _Well?_ " If she thought he wasn't going to get an answer, she was sadly mistaken. Despite being an impatient man at times, he had incredible self-discipline when the moment called for it. This could drag out all night long if that's how she wanted to do things.

Gasping for breath, the pinkette's hips moved involuntarily, indecisive whether they wanted more or needed to get away from the fingers lodged deep into her core. The muscles contracted around his digits, making him dig his teeth into the scar tissue lining the inside of his mouth. Perhaps he didn't possess the amount of self-control he imagined...

"Answer me!" Coiling above her tiny frame, his jaw snapped just inches away from her face, a throaty growl making his chest rumble. Sakura closed her eyes tight with a whimper, trembling under his oppressive presence. For a moment, he almost faltered at the sight. She curled into herself, hips pushing down against his hand in a mix of fear and need.

"I... _I don't remember_..." His brows furrowed at the words she sobbed out, turning her head to bury it against the pillow. The clown's muscled shoulders dropped down, clicking his tongue in distaste. Leaning in, he trailed his nose across her cheek, rubbing his scars against her smooth skin.

What did that mean? That no one else had done anything since she lost her memories, right? Why else would Sakura say she didn't remember? It was infuriating not to be able to see into that little pink head sometimes.

"So... No one else besides _me_?" Shaky hands reached up to grab the sides of his face, running her thumbs along the puffy, raised skin around his mouth, touching them gently. It made something twist uncomfortably in his stomach. He'd been so rough and angry with her, yet she was careful and delicate. They really were on opposite ends of the spectrum... It only made him want her even _more_.

Sakura shook her head, bottom lip quivering as she gazed up at him. The look on her pretty features knocked the air right out of him. There was no way _his_ Sakura would lie to him about something like this, making him feel something that might have resembled gulit and relief at the same time. If there was one thing he knew aside from squealers, it was liars, and she wasn't one.

The pinkette's body jolted when the pad of his thumb ran over her clit, circling the little nub gently. The slim fingers against his face wrapped themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to press her lips hard against his, gasping and moaning in between her kisses.

"What... What about you... _Romeo_?" She breathed out, raising an eyebrow slightly as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. Craning his neck down away from her sharp gaze, he ran his tongue along her soft skin, giving himself a taste of the saltiness of their combined sweat.

Fingers roughly tugged at his faded green locks at the lack of response, making him chuckle against her warm chest. If only she knew...

"I can take care of _myself_ , dollface." Sakura arched her body up against him, eyes losing focus and gasping for air. His scarred lips formed a hard line as he started pumping his digits into her, trying to distract the small woman from trying to get him reveal his inner thoughts and feelings. That wasn't the kind of man he was. Actions always spoke louder than words ever could.

The Joker wasn't a fair person. He knew that, but couldn't care less. There were other ways he could show emotion that didn't involve sweet words and promises of devotion.

_'She'll see... I'll make her see...'_

A shudder ran up his back from watching her. It was so sexy... Crying out and clinging to him, hips trying to move with the rhythm of his fingers. All he wanted to do was grip her up and shove his cock into her, making her scream his name over and over again. He ground his teeth, trying to show restraint and patience. For her, he could try to force himself to do that. This was the only person he was willing to fight his baser-self and instincts over, and he was having a hard time just doing that.

"I... I guess you don't need me...ah!...t-then, right?" The pinkette's eyes slowly fluttered, trying to stay open as she looked up at him from under those long lashes. Was she insane? The question was enough to make the clown bark out a laugh, wanting to smack his palm against his forehead at the foolishness of it all.

"Don't be _stupid_..." Biting her neck roughly, she cried out when he picked up the pace, pumping into her harder. She really didn't have a single clue...

The hand against her chest trailed along with him, making his way down her body and finding a place to rest against her pelvis. It would be easier to control her body from there with what he had in mind. His knees spread her quivering legs further apart, demanding entrance no matter how tightly they tried to close.

_'I want to taste her...'_

The feel of her heavy breaths and muscles contracting beneath his hand was making it difficult to keep himself in check. This woman didn't have the faintest idea how long he wanted to do this. How many times he fantasized and dreamed of it, driving himself further towards the brink of madness he'd already been on the ledge of.

"What- What are you doin-AHhh! _Oh my God!_ " Sakura shrieked, throwing her head back against the pillows when he leaned down, putting his hot mouth against her. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed at her milky thighs, spreading them apart to make room for his broad shoulders. Her knees bent, feet resting against his shoulder blades. He could feel her toes curling against his sweaty skin.

"J-Jack, don't... Please! Don't do _that_!" He chuckled against her warmth, the vibrations from his mouth making her squeal and gasp. It was funny. He knew she was just embarrassed. What _Sakura_ could be ashamed of was anyone's guess. The clown never could fathom it. She was gorgeous-even down _there_. So, what was the problem?

Humming merrily, his warm tongue ran along her slit, prodding between her smooth lips as his brows furrowed. His cock throbbed painfully against the rough fabric of his pants, becoming overwhelmed by watching the pinkette writhe against him, her back arching off the sheets. The hand against her pelvis pressed down hard, trying to keep her still against the assault. His dark eyes shifted from between her thighs to rest on her beautiful face, watching as it twisted in pleasure.

" _Mmm_..." Sakura's pussy was practically _dripping_ for _him_ , sending his ego soaring to new heights. She tasted so incredibly sweet _-just like he remembered._ It was never enough, even back then... If he could stay imprisoned here forever, that would have been _perfectly fine._

His calloused fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, gripping them tightly as he buried his face into her enthusiastically. He lapped at the wetness he was causing and suckling the little bundle of nerves to drive her wild. Sakura was completely losing it, crying out and tearing at his hair, yanking the messy locks with her thin fingers.

_'That's it... Go ahead, pull it as hard as you want...'_

Joker loved it when she ran her hands through his hair, but nothing was better than when she'd tug on his messy curls as they went at it.

Placing his fingers against her entrance, he shoved them into her tight core, concentrating on her clit with his scarred lips. He wanted to feel the pinkette lose herself again, allowing him to take over. Nothing was a bigger turn on for the clown than seeing her coming undone from something _he_ did to _her_.

The muscles around his thick digits pulsed, clamping down around them as he worked her over. The pain between his own legs was becoming unbearable. She was getting close, he could _feel_ it. He lightly nibbled her clit with his teeth, laving the nub with his tongue and saliva affectionately. Dark eyes watched her pretty face, completely entranced.

Sakura's head was thrown back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut. Cries and moans pushed through her swollen lips, breathy curses and his name spilling out into the cool air of the room. Her nails dug into the headboard, scratching and clinging to it like it might just save her from the overload of sensations bombarding her. It was futile... There was nothing that could save her now, not from him. He eyed her chest jutting forward, hardened pink nipples erect and begging for his attention. A growl forced its way out from watching the way she moved, feeling like his chest would cave in on itself any moment. He had to make this woman cum, _needed_ to feel it...to _taste_ it...

" _Look_ _at me_." Hearing the husky, commanding tone, the pinkette's head turned to the side to bury itself into the pillow...too embarrassed to make eye contract.

That _defiance_...was definitely his woman. Speeding up the motions, her walls rippled against the rough fingers assaulting her, signaling the end. His digits and hand were slick with her fluids, but he wanted more. This is where the Joker's greed showed itself the most, and he wouldn't back down when he desired something.

 **"Look. At. Me."** The small woman's body jolted when he roared, demanding her to listen and leaving no room for disobedience. Green eyes hesitantly looked down at him, barely able to keep themselves open. Staring into the wild black vortex, it was like she became entranced. Letting go of his hair, she propped herself up on her elbows, suddenly unable to look away from his dark orbs.

Pressing hard against her bundle of nerves, Sakura shrieked, screams bouncing off the walls of the small room. The clown groaned out at how the muscles around his fingers squeezed down hard, making it difficult to move them as the orgasm slammed into the pinkette with unforgiving force. Falling back against the bed, thin fingers tore at her own hair, body flailing and rolling with the climax.

Joker sucked in his bottom lip, yanking hard to pull his fingers out from the grip her pussy had on them. His free hand pressed down to hold her steady against the convulsions. Quickly burying his face into her core, he lapped at her feverishly, enjoying everything she had to give him.

"Hah...ah..." The pinkette dropped against the covers, gasping for breath with the waves of pleasure running through her. Chest rising and falling, the small tremors ran their course as her head lulled back and forth, almost in disbelief.

Joker sat up with a wolfish grin when he finished, licking his chops and looking down at the spent woman with mirth in his eyes. This was what he missed, seeing Sakura turning into writhing mess, completely exhausted. This was just a start, he still didn't have his pants off yet... What was left of the greasepaint was a ghost of a jumbled smear, most of it was trailing down the curves of the angel trembling beneath him.

"So... _That's_ what I was...missing..." A breathless chuckle left her pink lips as she glanced up at him. It was enough to make him laugh. Did she really think that was all? He quickly slid off the side of the bed, needing to take everything off. That was only a small taste of what was to come. An appetizer before the _meal_. It's been so long... He needed this badly after denying himself the simple carnal pleasure in life. It was unbelievable this woman was here, that they were in her bedroom at all. If only he'd known...

_'Doesn't matter... She's here now.'_

" _That?_ No. No. _No_... You're gonna get it now... You can see what you really were, ah, _missing_." His fingers desperately pulled at his belt and pants. He was becoming impatient, needing to get out of them. The throbbing was unbearable...

Ridding himself of the remaining pieces of clothing, the chilly temperature of the room felt great on his pulsing erection, but it wasn't cool air that he needed. Her body was exactly what the doctor ordered. It would take away the pain that he _didn't_ enjoy. Sakura always made everything better, no matter what it was.

* * *

Joker wasted no time getting back on the bed to pounce on her, desperate and starved. Attacking her neck and mouth, practically smoothering the pinkette's small frame as he enveloped her. Sakura already couldn't breathe, and he was sucking the air right out of her. The euphoria from the orgasm was finally fading into a low hum, but her body was still trembling. It almost seemed impossible to feel so good, to have such an intense, electrifying experience. Had it always been that way? Or did he picked up a few things over the years?

_'Don't think about it... Don't...'_

The answer he gave was vague, not confirming or denying anything. It was hard to believe he might have spent the last seven years jerking off... _No man_ would do that. Not even in prison... She couldn't bear to think about that now, it made her chest ache uncomfortably. There was no need to ruin their reunion with insecurities, even if he'd been willing to.

He kissed her hard, the fingers gripping her jaw prying it open to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. It explored every part, running along her teeth and the inside of her cheeks, forcing the pinkette to taste herself on his lips. Gathering up what energy was left, she tried to meet him part-way, show him that she was just as excited. There was no battling for dominance with this man, he demanded submission. When she thought she might have been making headway, he pushed forward, shutting it down completely.

Teeth dug into her bottom lip, biting down and roughly tugging on it. His dark eyes were heavy with lust, baring into her from beneath his shadowy, hooded lids. That _look_ , she knew it from long ago. The one where he was completely enthralled, high from the power he had over her and relishing in the way her body melted in his palms.

Sakura was more than willing to let him take her, bring on the sensations that could take her to new heights. His large frame made the pinkette feel so incredibly small...and she was in comparison. Jack was physically much stronger, could break every single bone in her tiny body with little effort. The _Joker_ was a criminal mastermind who the authorities were on the hunt for, desperate in their attempts to bring him to justice. There was something about it that made this even more exciting. Having a man like that coiled around her, practically worshipping her body and working hard to please. He was the person she spent most of her life hopelessly in love with and now they had a second chance to be together.

A gasp came out, feeling something hard pulsing against her flat stomach. Quickly glancing down, her eyes widened as she reared back, trying to grab onto the headboard. He couldn't be serious... How the hell would someone walk away after this?

Most women would have been _overjoyed_ at the prospect.

_'Okay, okay... Calm down...'_

"Oh _God_..." Large hands latched onto her slim shoulders, pushing her back down against the mattress.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_! Where ya think you're goin'? _Hmm?_ " Swallowing hard, the pinkette looked at him in disbelief. He was grinning ear-to-ear, thoroughly enjoying the reaction as he licked his lips, almost like he was _tasting_ the emotions in the air. "Just, ah-Just _relax_..."

"I _gotcha_..." Scarred lips kissed her feverishly, his rough fingers caressing the side of her face. Was this his way of being soothing? He was going to ruin her for life, that was a fact. At least the last seven years had been good to _one_ of them...

Sakura jolted feeling his tip at her entrance. The hands holding her shoulders trailed down along her smooth skin, raising goosebumps everywhere they touched. Despite the initial shock, she found herself starting to relax beneath him. This was what she wanted, it was a godsend to even be in this position again.

Grabbing at her hips, he leaned back to look at her. Sweat dripped from the clown's brow and along his marred chest, shaking from the effort of keeping himself restrained. The pinkette was nervous, but couldn't help feeling even more attracted at the sight. Jack really was a gorgeous man... Every muscle throughout his body was strained, flexing beneath his tan skin, panting hard through his lips. His head rolled to the side, letting out a shaky groan.

Dark eyes watched intently as he pushed forward, moaning and reveling in the way her pussy clamped down around his cock, trying to refuse him. Fingers tightened into a bruising grip, squeezing her hips and holding them in place. At an agonizing pace, he slowly forced her body to take him in.

" _That's it_..." He breathed out, biting into his lip to stifle anything else from coming out. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath when his shaft pushed into her core, feeling like her body was being torn in half. It was too much...he was _too_ _big_. She hadn't done anything like this in years, and he was larger than when they were teenagers. Choking out a sob, fingers tore at the sheets as she cried...wanting him to stop, but desperate to keep going. She needed this, wanted him to be inside of her, even if it hurt.

Green eyes glanced down at Jack, feeling the hands clamped around her hips trembling. His chest was heaving, staring down at where they were connected with his face scrunched up. Teeth bit down hard into his scarred bottom lip to quell the moans trying to force themselves out.

"J-Jack..." He glanced up at the sound of his name, face twisted in anguish. It must have been so hard trying to hold himself back... Prying her fingers from the sheets, she reached out, wanting him to be closer. His lips formed a hard line, brows pinching together. He swallowed hard, forcing himself forward and bottoming out inside of her with the movement. His sweaty head fell against her chest at the sensation, back arching as he panted against her warm skin.

Sakura whimpered, completely breathless with him inside of her, feeling too full and stretched beyond the limits of her body. It was painful, yet so... _pleasurable_ , mixing into something she never realized she needed until now. Fingers deftly ran through his faded green hair as she whined at the intrusion, raking her nails along his scalp.

Warm breaths and kisses heated the pale skin beneath his lips, muttering curses to himself and nipping with his teeth. Using the mattress as leverage, he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. The pinkette couldn't stop her body from shaking, almost in disbelief at the sensations coursing through every part of her.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_... It's gonna be _okay_. It'll take some time to get used to..." Sakura wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself as he stroked her hair.

Jack was _cooing_ at her, whispering words no one would have thought possible for the Joker. Despite being the same man, there was definitely shifts in his personality and actions that she could only contribute to the two opposing forces inside of him. The dirty blonde she grew up with would have never wrapped his hands around her throat or bite down on her flesh the way the clown does...but she can't say it wasn't enjoyable. The affection and rough treatment were a strange combination that only heightened the pleasure. If he was so willingly accepting her after everything that happened, then she would do the same. Take him the way he is with no reservations. There were people who moved on after a few weeks... It's been seven years, and he still wanted her... Something like that was almost impossible to come by.

"Don't- _Don't_ move..." He growled out in warning, fingers pulsing as they squeezed down, holding her hips in a vice-grip. " _Don't move_."

Sweat dripped down from the tips of his messy green curls, dropping down and dotting her pale skin. A handful of strands were glued to a smudge of white greasepaint still left behind, the rest had been reduced to a few streaks trailing along his neck. Seeing the muscles in his face jump and twitch in concentration, Sakura clenched her jaw, ready to bite the bullet. He didn't need to make himself suffer more than he already has...

" _Shit!_ " A sharp grunt left his scarred mouth when she jerked her hips, using her legs to make him move. It was like the air was knocked right out of him, jaw dropping at the way she purposefully clenched down on him.

"You _little-_ " Seeing the smirk on her face, he ground is teeth at the blatant disregard to his orders. He told her not to move, and she waited until his grip started to loosen to take advantage of it. "Now you're gonna get i _t_..."

Sakura latched onto his shoulders as he pulled out, slamming back into her. Where he was cautious and careful just moments ago, he was now rough and relentless. It was all thrown out the window when she smiled and shifted, provoking the man above her. Pushing the pinkette down into the mattress, his hips rolled hard against her, creating a harsh rhythm.

Digging her nails into the muscles in his back, she coiled around him in desperation, not knowing what else to do. Shock waves pulsed through her body, electrifying and searing as his pelvis smashed into hers, no longer holding anything back.

"You like _that_?!" A snarl rips through his throat, biting out and strained. His groans build themselves up, along with the tension in his shoulders as he lifted himself up, wanting a better view in between them. Only gasps came out when she parts her lips, too focused on trying to get oxygen in her lungs while he's pounding into her, almost like he was trying to take out all the frustration and pent-up energy from the last seven years on her body.

It's too much... Green eyes fluttered closed from the heat swirling in her gut reaching an unbearable degree, threatening to burst into flames. Jack might be saying something, maybe even yelling at her, but it doesn't matter. The fog in her brain tossed the little pinkette into a daze, one she never wanted to come out from. Shaky hands fell against the pillow, holding on as the bed shook under the force of his thrusts, the headboard slamming noisily against the wall. The only thing louder in the room was her screams when she finally found her voice, letting everyone in the vicinity know what was going on in the apartment.

A hand grabbed the back of her head, yanking the pink hair back and baring her throat. Every movement had her on edge, dragging her to that magnificent cliff, and she hoped to God the man above her would toss her right off. The teeth digging into the pale skin of her neck had her screaming, but it wasn't from pain. No... Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. The hot tongue washing over the deep grooves in her flesh only intensified the pleasure, making her dripping pussy spasm around him.

"You don't wanna _listen_ to me?! _Hmm?_ " The fingers pinching and tugging on her nipple brought her eyes back to focus as she shrieked, gasping and digging her nails against his scarred chest. A loud growl left his lips when she broke the skin, sending him deeper into the frenzy that had a hold of him.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes open, needing to see the man doing this to her. The hand in her hair pulled away, dropping down to wrap his fingers around her throat. The pounding in her chest stuttered at the sight of him, looking completely wild and out of control as his digits pulsed around her carotid artery. Instead of cutting off the flow of oxygen she desperately needed, he just held her there, feeling the beats beneath the soft skin covered in dark marks from his lips.

" _Sakura_..." Jack's voice was a harsh snarl forced through his clenched teeth. Hearing the way he said her name had her soaring, making every muscle in her body clamping down as she trembled. The pressure was becoming painful, she needed him to make her cum again, to bring that sweet release only he was capable of accomplishing.

"J-Jack! Please!" The begging and crying spurred him on, completely enthralled at the state of the small woman clinging to him. The display only brought out the greed and hunger inside of him, making him work harder. His head shook, dropping more beads of sweat against her breasts and face. Rearing back, his hands latched onto her hips, driving himself into her at a punishing speed, making her sob pathetically as her toes curled. "Please! _Please!_ "

Pulling her hips off the bed, she dropped onto the sheets as he slammed into her furiously. She gripped him tightly, her core trembling as much as the legs wrapped around his waist, sending the clown reeling.

"Ya wanna cum, _sweetheart_?" Brows knit together, his dark eyes watched the pinkette twisting and clawing at the pillow from below his heavy lids. "Do ya?!"

"Ye-Yes!" She could barely answer him, forcing something out, knowing he demanded a response. The only thing she could think about was the thick shaft driving inside of her, stretching her small body to fit him. Hitting that sweet spot, the one that sent her spiraling, that he seemed to remember the exact location of even after all this time.

Feeling the hand pushing down against her pelvis, Sakura thought she was going to explode from inside. Between the powerful thrusts and deep voice yelling at her, growling out so menacingly...she didn't know how much more she could take. As soon as his name started mindlessly spilling from her lips, he went started going faster, sliding her down the bed and clawing at her skin. A calloused thumb pressed down against her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves frantically as his thrusts lost their rhythm.

Sakura used every ounce of her strength from the rush of adrenaline to pull her body up off of the mattress, clinging to him desperately as she shook. He grunted, bringing the pinkette closer and kissing her hard.

"That's-That's it... _Let it_ _out_!" Wrapping an arm around the pinkette's back, Jack raised himself onto his knees, planting them into the bed to hold up their weight. The hand between them didn't stop, trying to force her over the edge whether she wanted it or not. "Cum for me, sweetheart. C'mon... _C'mon!_..."

Sakura curled into him, shrieking and pushing against his chest as she arched into him. Her body convulsed against his strong hold, gasping and tumbling into a different state of consciousness. Bright lights blinded her vision, taking away everything, all the surroundings and even the man biting and kissing her shoulder.

"That's it, babydoll! _Let it all out for me.._." Jack kept going, riding through her orgasm as his chest sputtered, relishing in what he's done. The feeling of her muscles crushing down on him and her warm slick coating his cock as he slammed up into her tight body was exactly what he wanted.

The pinkette choked out a sob as he kept thrusting, throwing her overstimulated body through a loop. Finding the strength from some dark corner in her mind, she started rocking her hips hard against his, enjoying the strangled moan he let out.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whimpered at the feel of his jerky movements, knowing he had to be close. Leaning up as he kept pounding into her, Sakura kissed him desperately, making his dark eyes widen. He groaned into her mouth, holding her tightly against him when his thrusts became shallower, pushing his shaft further into her.

Lifting them both up and dropping down against the sheets, his entire body shook when he came. Hands grabbed at the sides of her face, fingers pulsing against her skin, fighting to keep his eyes open. His back coiling up as his hip surged forward, forcing himself deeper into her body.

Feeling the hot bursts of cum inside of her, she threw her head back against the mattress. It wasn't something she realized could have felt so _electrifying_ , sending the pinkette into a warm daze. Tears brimmed her eyes at the overwhelming sensations ripping through her. She could feel him filling her up, slowing his thrusts as he emptied himself inside of her. Large hands held her down beneath him, refusing to let her move until he was finished.

" _Damn_." Gasping for air, Jack closed his eyes, deep breaths puffing his scarred cheeks out. Rolling his head along his broad shoulders, the pinkette felt the muscles start to relax above her limp body. Every ounce of energy left was spent, leaving her at the mercy of the man holding her in his arms.

Tightening his hold, the clown twisted his body around to lay his back up against the headboard, dragging the pinkette with him. Sakura let him move her at his leisure, too tired to move. It didn't matter, not anymore. His hand pressed her head down, insistent that she lay against his sweaty chest. After going with little sleep the past few weeks and everything that's happened, it was almost impossible to fight it off any longer. The effects of the euphoria still ran their course, making her feel like she was floating on a cloud that smelled of gasoline and cigarette smoke.

Green eyes closed as the warmth radiating from his body lulled her into state of comfort, not bothered by the ache in her limbs or the bites and scratches. It felt heavenly at the time, and she felt too good to be bothered. They would all be gone soon anyway... Right now, she didn't have the energy to try healing anything, even if she wanted to.

" _Sakura_..." His voice sounded deeper than usual, the raspy timbre making his chest reverberate. "You alright? Didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"No... I'm...fine." The pinkette ran a hand over his sweaty chest, giving it a small smack, tapping out. "That was... _great_..." If she could breathe or articulate anything logical, she would have said more. There was so much to say, for the two of them to talk about...

Jack let out a chuckle, sounding relieved. It wasn't clear if he was glad the pinkette was still in one piece or that she enjoyed it.

They laid together in a comfortable silence with him running his fingers through her hair, both of them a tangled mess wrapped around each other. He was still inside of her body, making her stay in place against him, knowing she was too spent to move.

Letting out a soft yawn, it was cut short as he twisted his torso to leaned over the side of the bed, still holding onto her and reaching his long arm out. Glancing up to see what he was doing, she blinked in confusion. His brows were furrowed and bottom lip between his teeth, grunting as he snatched his pants from off the carpet.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out in exasperation when he pulled the purple pinstripe pants on to the bed, leaning back up against the headboard with a grin. Sliding his hand into the pocket, she clicked her tongue as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter, carelessly tossing the piece of clothing back onto the floor.

Using his teeth, he opened the pack and pulled a cigarette out, holding it between his ruined lips. Dropping the pack onto the covers, the pinkette raised her brows at what he was doing. Was he really going to smoke now that they were done? For someone so unusual, it seemed so...cliche in a funny way. He held the lighter between his fingers, flicking the top open and holding the small flame to his smoke.

"Really?" Sakura chuckled, green eyes watching his every movement as the smoke poured from the corner of his mouth up towards the ceiling. "I wasn't actually sure if you still smoked..."

"Yep. Seemed like a, ah, _good_ occasion..." Resting his head against the wood, hands ran along her back. He groaned out in relaxation, thoroughly enjoying himself. The small circles he drew against her skin were soothing as she listened to his breathing, the rhythm in his chest making her eyes feel heavy.

"Jack... Are you staying this time?" After this, she really hoped he wouldn't disappear again. This was completely different from the last time he stayed in her bed. The night he let her cry her eyes out and left before she woke up. At least he left a note, saying he would come back, but this couldn't compare. If she woke up to that again after what they did, it would be devastating, note or not.

" _Tch_... Is that whatcha think of me?" He sounded annoyed, almost offended she would even ask. "Just _relax_ , I know you're exhausted... Just lay that pretty little head down against me and get some sleep. _'Kay_?"

The corner of her mouth curled up, satisfied with the answer. Without having to look up, she could feel his dark eyes baring down, staring as she languidly traced the dark indentations along his skin. There was nothing she had to worry about now, she could finally sleep to her hearts content. If the man holding her was the scariest person in this city, what was there to be afraid of anymore?


	17. Off

"It's odd... Something doesn't feel... _right_..."

The District Attorney looked out of the large window of his office, clear blue eyes scanning over the beautiful city of Gotham. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his blonde hair in aggravation. Something was going on... Perhaps this was the calm before the storm.

"What doesn't, Sir?" One of the three men crowded around the desk asked curiously. These were the people working directly under him, save for Rachel, and were essential in the day-to-day activities his office was constantly embroiled in. Right now, he needed their help more than ever with all the devestation the Joker's mayhem has caused. Together, they've spent countless hours searching, interrogating criminals that could have possibly been related to the clown in any way. Looking over articles and reports, combing through everything very carefully. No stone would be left unturned...

"The Joker... The fact that he hasn't made any big moves in the last week is bothering me... It's out of the ordinary when you take the last month into consideration. Aside from the trail of bodies he's been leaving in plain sight, it's almost like that psycho is laughing at us. Playing a twisted game of cat-and-mouse... He hasn't blown up any buildings since destroying City Hall. To be honest, it's very worrying. The Joker isn't the kind of man to have a sudden change of heart. It's more likely that he wants us to let our guard down, before making the next move."

Harvey walked along the length of the large window, staring out at the skyscrapers surrounding his building. Since Rachel had become a target, he'd been on high-alert, trying to use every avenue to find the clown.

Just a week ago, the maniac had crashed the fundraiser that Bruce Wayne had thrown, blew up a vessel docked at the local shipyard, and set off multiple explosives in City Hall...all in one night. Everyone assumed the worst and predicted that his reign of terror would only escalate from that point, maybe even destroy the entirety of the city. However, the last week has been relatively quiet...

In the mornings, multiple bodies were being found-mutilated-with their faces painted and a Joker card pinned to an article of clothing. The victims were mostly police officers, but a few of them had been local thugs on the watch-list. The crimes were indeed heinous, but compared to how things were before, this was pretty tame for the clown.

The city was still in full chaos from fear. If anything, _not_ knowing what would happen next was making people even more upset. At the drop of a hat, their worlds could be turned upside down. It was like walking through a field full of landmines, having no idea where they were located or when they'd be set off. To make matters worse, there were Joker copycats trying to cause trouble, feeling empowered by the clown's 'fight against the authority'. It was all too much...

The only thing Harvey could be grateful for was that Rachel was still safe for now. The Joker hadn't made good on his threat to kill her... _yet_. That was the most terrifying part, not being able to predict or understand the man. No one knew when or how he would strike next.

"Sir... Do you think someone could have taken the Joker out?... The entire city is after him, including the criminals. I have reports from a source that the mob had sent a few men out to investigate the clown. It's become apparent that even they can't control him, but no one has been able to find anything..." A short man with salt and pepper hair spoke, tossing down a file on the desk in exasperation.

_'If only that were true...then the entire city could rest easy. The copycats would disperse if their role-model was killed. If the Clown Prince of Crime-as they call him-couldn't get away, what hope would they have?'_

" _Tch_... Are you serious, David? Wake up!" The others turned towards the tall man sitting on the arm of a chair, shaking his head in disbelief at the naivety to even think, let alone voice such a foolish idea. "The mob and Batman haven't been able to stop him... That monster _killed_ my little brother and everyday, more bodies are piling up. There's no doubt that he's still out there. Hiding somewhere, probably plotting something worse. If someone took him out, they would be boasting about it all over the city..."

Harvey turned towards the statuesque Korean, nodding in agreement. If someone had stopped the clown, it would be the talk of the town. A government official would be publicly awarded for their heroics and a criminal demand their street credit and money.

_'Hyeon Choi...'_

The man was a valuable asset to Gotham, working as an unofficial bridge between the District Attorney's office and the Gotham Police Department. He's been an exceptionally dedicated worker for years, no matter what branch he belonged to at the time. Harvey personally took him under his wing after seeing the man's potential. The amount of time and effort that was put into everything he touched was astounding and his pursuit for justice was like an obsession, to the point of almost becoming fanatical. It was for this reason that he could be trusted to do what was right, without having to worry about the mafia trying to bribe him... The way they've done to many of the politicians and officers in the city. Finding anyone who couldn't be tempted by money or power was close to impossible to find in Gotham anymore, making it all the more necessary to hold onto the ones who weren't.

During his first run for office, Harvey was astonished at the way he was able to gather information and strategize. Since then, he's kept him by his side as an irreplaceable member of the team. While the District Attorney was the face of Gotham that symbolized the "law and righteousness", than Hyeon was the one who worked tirelessly in the shadows, never seeking fame or glory. Hell, he barely wanted to be thanked...always saying it was his job.

Just recently, the man's only sibling, Hyeejin Choi, was found murdered by the Joker. Jin was very different from Hyeon...someone who offered out his "services" to businesses and mobsters alike, but he would feed his brother valuable information when they needed it. The reason for his death wasn't exactly clear...or why the clown was so vicious in the way he did it. Even for a sadist like the Joker, it was unusually cruel. That fact was really saying something.

The worst part of it all was that Hyeon had been on the phone with Jin when it happened. From investigating the scene and the older siblings account, they were talking on the phone and Jin had information he wanted to relay in case something happened. Men broke into his apartment and the younger Choi put his phone on the dresser. It seemed like his brother suspected that someone might attempt to attack or kill him. He'd purposefully left the call still connected, knowing Hyeon was listening. By doing that, on the chance that he didn't make it, there would be more evidence left behind that could help with the investigation. If Jin died, he must have hoped his last action would assist in bringing down his murderer with him.

_'Very clever... To think of that with the prospect of death hanging over his head really shows what kind of person he was.'_

Hyeon had been forced to listen as he recorded the audio to his own brother being tortured and killed by the Joker. It would have been impossible to save him in time, even if every officer had been dispatched.

Due to the distance between where the crime occurred and the placement of the phone, it had been difficult to make out what was being said between the victim and murderer. The only clear parts of the audio were gunshots, barely audible dialog, and screaming. _Lots and lots of screaming..._

Since then, the elder Choi brother had become like a man possessed... Listening to that horrific recording day after day, trying to find any piece of information or clues that his beloved sibling may have left behind.

It was difficult for Harvey to watch, but if any information could be found to finally put a stop to the Joker...it would be worth it. None of them would be able to rest until this nightmare was over...

There were only two days left until the press conference... The one Batman had requested to be held. Something had to be done about the clown before this happened, otherwise...the caped crusader would give in to the demands and reveal his true identity.

That couldn't happen...

Harvey wouldn't let it. Batman was a hero... Why should anyone give in to the demands of a psychopath who wouldn't keep his word anyway? The Joker wouldn't just suddenly _stop_ the barbarity. He wanted to eliminate the biggest threat to his reign of terror and was using innocent lives as a tool to push them all into a corner. If anyone could stop the madman, it would be Batman...

They had to do _something_...

* * *

The door to the abandoned warehouse swung open, smacking the dingy wall behind it. Pieces of drywall fell to the floor where the handle hit, leaving dust and debris floating in the cold air and dropping over the cement below. Joker grinned, lowering his leg. Dirty dress shoes stepped over the mess as he strode in, not bothered in the least. His dark eyes narrowed in on the person who was patiently waiting for him to arrive.

Sitting on a chair at an old table against one off the walls, sat Harleen Quinzel. She twirled her blonde hair between her fingers, lost in her own thoughts until she saw the large figure stalking towards her. Blue eyes lit up at the sight of the man she'd been waiting to see again for so long. The last time they talked was a few days ago... It was over the phone and quick, not nearly long enough for her liking.

"Mista J! I missed you, puddin'!" The woman bolted up from the seat ecstatically, her heart set ablaze. How long has she waited just to be alone with him outside of Arkham- _away from prying eyes._

"Yeah. _Yeah_... Did ya find out anything?" The Joker didn't want to be here if he didn't have to, but would do what was necessary. Something's been gnawing at him recently...and his instincts were usually _right_.

"Always straight to the point... Can't you ever relax and have some _fun_?"

Turning his head to scoff, Joker could already feel his patience wearing thin. What the hell was with this woman? She really didn't know anything about him. The blonde's idea of _fun_ would be fucking in the warehouse and him allowing her to swoon all over him.

_'No thanks... I'd rather blow myself up, than be subjected to such torture. There really are worse things than death...'_

"C'mon, _pumpkin_... Ya know what my, ah, _idea of fun_ is. Now what did you find out?" Cocking his head to the side, the clown's arms swayed as he watched the woman pout, trying to resist the urge to strangle her. Licking the scar on his bottom lip, he breathed out deeply, remembering the reason he came in the first place. Killing her now would be unproductive... _Fun_ , but still unproductive.

"Aww... You have your makeup done and everything! I always wanted to see it in person..." The clown's eyes darkened with a sharp glare, debating if he would have to break something to get it out of her. The longer he stayed, the closer he would be tempted to giving into his baser instincts.

Seeing the expression on his face, the doctor sighed, realizing what kind of mood he was in. After months of being his active psychiatrist in Arkham, she had an idea of what his temperament was like and when to back off. The subtle signs, drastic shifts in personality... Those were all things someone needed to be painfully aware of when dealing with the Joker. Many orderlies and security guards had learned that the hard way, _if_ they survived the ordeal. Her lips formed a hard line as she gently sat back onto the chair, slowly crossing her legs. "You're no fun... Anyway, I actually did find out quite a bit...but _it will cost ya_ , Mista J..."

A sweet smile spread across her mouth while she said it, her blue eyes lighting up in a way that made him want to gouge them out. The muscle above his scar twitched in annoyance. This woman had balls saying that to him, she was becoming pig-headed. Did she think because she was still alive that there was some kind of leeway between them or that he might have a soft spot for her? It was laughable... _literally_. A good knee-slapper. His brow quirked up, not liking whatever this tart was thinking. Unless it was money, nothing good could from whatever price she had in mind.

"This better be worth the cost if you're asking to be _paid_ for it." A gloved hand slid into the pocket of his coat, watching the doctor carefully.

"Just a little _smooch_ , then I'll tell ya _everything_ ya wanna know.. I _have_ done a lot for ya, puddin'... You didn't even come to visit me in Arkham, after all this time... I was _hurt_!" She clicked her tongue, lifting the file off of the table and waving it around.

Joker ground his teeth, holding the handle of the blade in his pocket. If she put her lips anywhere near him, he'd personally cut them off...and he wouldn't use a sharp one either. There was plenty of knives throughout the different layers of clothing, probably more than a typical chef would own in a restaurant. He could pick and choose at his liking, having a large variety for any occasion or depending on the person. There were so many factors in choosing the right one, like how much they deserved to suffer. Right now, there was a nice dull one he had in mind...

Sensing that she was pushing her luck, Harleen giggled girlishly while keeping an eye on the hand in his pocket. Despite the carefree personality she was molding herself into, the woman wasn't a complete fool. Although she had found herself in love with the wild clown, she understood when to retreat. There was no value in dying by his hands now. Leaning back against the chair, her slim hands held the file to her chest tightly. This was the only thing bringing this enigma of a man to her after all this time, making her almost reluctant to hand it over. When would be the next time he stood in front of her like this? He was like a fleeting dream...everything she ever wanted one minute, completely gone the next. It was always a painful experience, but one she would accept happily.

"I'm-I'm just joking, Mista J... All I want is for you to come by to see me soon. That's all... I'm not an idiot. I know how you are... I really did go through a lot of trouble to get this for you, it wasn't easy."

" _Deal._ Now tell me." Joker grabbed another chair and swung it around, plopping himself down. Honestly, it would be easier to just give Harley money. He has more than enough and none of it meant anything to him anyway...just like _her_. Propping his head up against his arm, he stared at the doctor across the table expectantly.

"Okay. Okay... _Let's see_..." Opening the file, she sifted through the papers. "I know you wanted to find out more about that trial drug we talked about from the last time you were in Arkham... It's still in use, but rarely now.. Usually only for _severe_ cases. I did find out something interesting, puddin'. The initial trial version was developed by Dr. Jonathan Crane-well, I guess Scarecrow now-and Stephen Wells. After he lost his job at Gotham General and ran, the other doctors saw other uses from the experiments he was conducting." Lifting her glasses from the bridge of her nose, her slim fingers lightly pinched it. The blonde's young features scrunched up in agitation at the mention of the rogue doctor.

"The doctors I spoke with told me a lot that's not on these papers. I explained to them that Dr. Crane is a patient of mine, and I'm trying to rehabilitate him. Heheh! They fell for it...hook, line and sinker! Everyone in this field in Gotham knows about what that moron did last year." The doctor spread her arms out, laughing to herself about the little lie she told. The old Harleen would have been appalled at the behavior and lack of professionalism she was currently exuding.

Seeing the frown deepen on the clowns face, she lowered her arms. It was apparent he didn't seem entertained or as impressed like she originally hoped.

" _Anyway..._ " Awkwardly coughing into her hand, she quickly looked towards the papers, shuffling them around anxiously. "They said when he was completing his residency in the psychology department at Gotham General, he'd been using some of the patients as guinea pigs. Of course, this was before he started working at Arkham. A few years actually... Guess he wanted the hype to die down a little before starting up again. That weasel was probably spending his time researching and dabbling with those little concoctions..." Harleen frowned, thinking about all the trouble Dr. Crane had caused at Arkham... Even today, they were still feeling the aftermath of that man's madness. It would have been great, if only it didn't make them tighten up security so drastically. Doing anything there had become a pain and the head of the facility was constantly keeping watch over the staff for any signs of trouble. No one wanted a repeat of the embarrassment caused from last year's controversy.

"This _drug_... What happens to the, ah, _patient_ if they take it? Obviously besides losing their memories. Side effects? Is there a way to reverse it... An antidote? I'm sure after _years_ of trials and testing, there should be plenty of research on it. You doctors wouldn't so _willingly_ give it to us without knowing what it does, right?" Joker wasn't stupid. There was no doubt in his mind that the patients at Arkham would be perfect for those shitty doctors to test out whatever they wanted on them.

The patients were just seen as mentally unstable nobodies- _locked away and forgotten_. Most of the inmates rarely had any visitors, no one to check on them or make sure everything was fine. Those educated narcissists were always more than willing to use them as test subjects. That was exactly why Scarecrow had gotten away with his bullshit for so long.

Everyone knew Dr. Jonathan Crane... Any patient who was unfortunate enough to meet him, usually weren't the same afterwards. The doctor had a fascination with bringing out people's greatest fears, typically using noxious gases created from rare plants. He became the Chief Administrator at the asylum and ran a ' _Fear Aversion_ ' therapy program, where he claimed by forcing someone to face their worst fears, they'd be able to overcome them. It just ended up mentally breaking the people he tested on.

"Honestly, Mista J... You know better than anyone how most doctors are... When I offered you that trial medication, _that_ version had already been tested dozens of time. From the reports I've read and doctors I spoke with, the patient is administered the drug and within the hour, have their memories completely wiped clean." The doctor spoke, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Aside from that, I haven't heard of any fun side effects. How _boring_..."

Joker raised a brow when the doctor pouted. Erasing a person's identity and all of their memories...and it was _boring_ because the person didn't suffer from any side effects? If she wasn't so delusional and obsessed with him, maybe he'd consider letting her work for him. She had a great imagination and was smart...mixed in with a touch of madness and masochism.

However...madness was his _specialty_.

"Don't worry, puddin'! That was the only reason I offered it to you in the first place. I'd never try to give Mista J something that would hurt him. I did my research _first_." Harleen clasped her hands together, humming a little tune.

What the hell did she want? A fucking _prize_? Should he be thankful that his _psychiatrist_ actually did some research on a drug and its side effects _before_ feeding it to him? If anything, the blonde should be grateful he didn't break her damn jaw over the whole matter. It was bad enough having to deal with the constant sexual harassment, but then she wanted to get rid of all his memories? What was the purpose? So that he would forget he couldn't stand her, and she could try to convince him they were lovers or something?

The clown wasn't a fool and knew exactly what this woman wanted from him... If she truly _'loved'_ him, then why was she so hellbent on rehabilitating or changing him? No one wipes away everything that makes a person who they are _if_ they really cared about them. Harley was in love with the 'idea' of him and infatuated with the thought of being loved by him, someone who was considered to not possess a heart or any humanity left.

"Ya wouldn't hurt me...just _erase me_." His voice was low, dark eyes narrowing on the woman staring at him so warmly. When his words finally registered, her jaw dropped at the accusation. It was like she was appalled he would even suggest such a thing.

"I don't wanna erase you! You would still be who you are, just without _all_ the terrible memories painted all over that genius brain of yours. Mista J can't be taken out _that_ easily... The Joker is you and you are the Joker. People can clean out the garbage in a person's mind or try to cover up the stink, but no one- _no matter how smart they think they are_ -can erase a person's soul. Eventually, it comes shinnin' through!" Her words came out in a high-pitched singing voice, smiling brightly.

" _Interesting_..." Perhaps this woman was smarter than she looked. "Harley, you said there were no side effects with that version. I take it there were, ah, _some_ with the _others_?"

"Harley?!... _Oh_. I get it... _Harley_..." Instead of answering the question, the blonde furrowed her brows in deep though. Slim fingers caressed the pale skin on her chin as she looked up towards the ceiling.

" _Answer_ the _question_!" Joker growled out, trying to bring her back to Earth. Sometimes, it was _extremely_ difficult to carry on a conversation with this woman anymore. It took copious amounts of patience and finesse to pull it off _without_ resorting to violence. The ironic part was that her job required constantly listening to people all day. After the first few weeks of their sessions, the blonde's attention span waned considerably, unless it was something that involved him. Always a one-track mind...

"Yeah... _Yeah!_ Okay... Sorry, puddin'. I heard you, was just thinkin'.. Hmm... Oh, _yes_. Quite a few of the other trials had gone pretty bad, sometimes with the patient passing away from complications or left in an irreparable mental state. It really depends on what version they received... That's from what I understood about it. Usually, it just did the job it was created for. That Dr. Crane...brilliant, but such an unpredictable asshole."

Joker sat back in his seat, deep in thought. Harley wasn't the only one having a hard time concentrating these days... Running a hand through his faded green hair, a sigh left his ruined lips. There was so much to do, yet he found himself distracted all the time. It uncharacteristic for him to be like this, but the circumstances had considerably changed compared to before.

When not roaming the dark streets of Gotham or making sure things were going as planned, the clown's time was spent in an apartment across town...with Sakura. Now that everything's changed, it was becoming harder to leave each time...

It _almost_ felt like no time passed between them, and yet everything was so... _different_. He wasn't that dirty blonde-haired boy who dreamed of a peaceful life with the cutie next door, and she wasn't the pink haired girl who would be willing to get into trouble with him.

No... He was now a cold-blooded murderer and criminal who terrorized the city they grew up in. Has been for years now...and that wasn't going to _stop_. Sakura was just starting to figure out who she really was after years of being imprisoned in her own mind... For the last seven years, the pinkette lived as another person entirely. Pushed into place by Bruce Wayne and other people who tried guiding her into a life they believed would be ideal. Having no clue who she was or having any memories, she probably didn't know what to do and just listened- _doing whatever she was told..._

_'Better late than never...'_

It was annoying having to wait for her to come home from work. Several times now, he debated on just blowing Wayne Enterprises into a million pieces, then she wouldn't have a reason to leave the apartment. The only thing stopping him was how happy the pinkette seemed when she came home... Maybe she liked being an interpreter? Or perhaps she was relieved that he was there when she came through the door? Hopefully, it was the latter.

Nothing felt better after roaming Gotham and some fun with the local police, than having somewhere to go with a beautiful woman to fret over him and spend time with. Not any pretty thing would do... _only her._ Sakura was the one person left in this world who knew the man he used to be. That fact made it more amusing, like she was his own little secret-keeper. He knew she would never whisper a word to anyone. After all, " _Tasha_ " hadn't revealed anything and she could have gone to the authorities and requested protection... Not that it would have done anything. Most of the police were on the mob's payroll, and she would have _regretted it_ afterwards. He would have made sure of it. Plan B would have gone into effect. He really didn't want to resort to _that_ , but he'd do what was necessary for the both of them.

_'The Joker is you and you are the Joker...'_

The clown may not be that man anymore... _Jack_...but Sakura was still willing to be with him. It was very clear she still cared for Jack, but was learning to accept the Joker in a similar fashion. Both men still needed her in their own way and were very greedy.

A grin spread across his face at the thought of her... He could still picture Sakura doing her makeup in front of the mirror this morning without a top on, brazenly baring her perky chest. He couldn't help relishing the way her confidence was coming out, no longer trying to hide or cover herself up. It was a futile effort. He would just destroy any barriers in the way. Everything he did had a reason behind it- _maybe not a good one_ -but that didn't matter. She was _learning_ , becoming more comfortable with herself and around him the longer they spent more time together. That's what does _matter_... A little over a week ago, Tasha couldn't look him in the face without trembling in fear... Now, Sakura would lay in bed with him, running her slim fingers through his messy hair.

He could still hear her soft voice calling his name...feel the way her dainty hands roamed over his scarred chest...how _sweet_ she tasted...

"Mista J, what's got you smiling like that? Huh? Ya thinkin' about Scarecrow?" The image of the pinkette writhing beneath him was quickly dashed when that thick New York accent stabbed into his ears. Groaning out in annoyance, his head rolled along his shoulders, trying to get the tension out.

" _No_. Just thinkin' about a joke I heard a while back." There was no way he would utter a word about Sakura, let alone to this woman. He wouldn't bring her into his schemes. That wasn't the kind life he imagined for her. If anyone found out about them, they would use her as bait to get to him. It would either end with her being killed out of revenge or ransomed in hopes of dragging him out of the shadows to try a half-assed attempt to capture him... Even then, the police would probably lock the pinkette away for life in Blackgate or Arkham for being an accomplice.

_'...I won't let that happen.'_

"Come on, puddin'. You never let me in on what's so funny. You know I like jokes too."

Joker leaned back in the chair, his dark eyes watching the doctor's sweet grin. She really didn't have a clue. "Ya wouldn't get it, even if I told ya. Jokes aren't funny anymore if I gotta _explain_ them."

"Well, you have a point... I can't really argue with that. _Anyway_ , what I was saying about Crane... I never heard anything about an antidote or some way of reversing the drugs effects. The people it's usually administered to probably wouldn't have wanted one anyway..."

The clown shifted his head to the side, eyebrows raised as he contemplated her words. "And why's _that_?"

"I deal with all kinds of patients every single day. Listening to their complaints, hopes and dreams, what they've done... All kinds of ramblings. A lot of them were either born with or developed some sort of psychosis. Others...just went through something so traumatic, they weren't the same anymore..."

_'No shit...'_

"Think about it. A Marine barely survives after his platoon was blown up from an IED or having to shoot down a child suicide-bomber and can't forget what happened... Being forced to relive those memories every waking moment, not having the luxury of escaping that trauma even in their sleep... A drug like that is a miracle! They could start over with a fresh conscious, have the ability to try to live a somewhat "normal" life. To some people, it's like a dream come true!"

_'... What if they want to remember?... Hmm... I'll have to do some snooping around. Crane already escaped from Arkham... He's easy enough to find.'_

"All right, Har. Give me the files ya got there." Before she could interrupt, his gloved hand reached across the table, snatching the papers in front of her.

"What? Are you interested in taking it now? Weird timing, considering everything that's going on. Oh, I get _it_. You're planning to use it on someone. Aren't ya, Mista J? Sneaky, sneaky! Guess you wanna keep them alive if you wanted to know about an antidote. Right? Who is it?" Harley hopped right up when he pushed his chair back.

"All these _questions_... Watch where you put that nose, pumpkin. You might just end up _losing it._ " That wasn't an idle threat. Sometimes she really was too nosy for her own good. However, he had eyes and ears _everywhere_. If she started sticking her nose around the wrong dog's ass, he'd have to put her down. _Permanently_.

"Gotcha, puddin'. Won't get into your business... Just so you know, I've been keeping an eye on Crane for _personal_ reasons. Don't worry, it's not like _that_. I only have eyes for you." The curious expression on his face must have given her the wrong impression... _again_. "He's actually been meeting up with the man he did his residency under in Gotham General. Dr. Stephen Wells...along with some other shady people. Mobsters weren't unusual, but the doctor is... It's been years since Crane worked with him, so I thought it was strange. Just food for thought."

"Good job, _pumpkin_." Reaching forward, he put a gloved hand on top of her head, ruffling her perfectly straight hair. The words were condescending, but that seemed to be completely lost on the doctor. There were _very_ few things she could possibly know that went on in this city that already he didn't have information about.

Harley's eyes widened at the sudden contact and praise. It was probably far more than what she could have expected from this little encounter, but far less than what she dreamed for.

Joker stood up, lazily sliding the file into the inside pocket of his purple trench coat. There was nothing more he needed from this little meeting and lots to do. Turning away from the woman-who stood there gaping at him with a red face-he walked away from the table and towards the door he kicked in earlier.

"D-Don't forget what you promised!" Harley called after him, finally coming to her senses when she realized he was leaving.

Raising a gloved hand without turning back, he stopped halfway through the door. "Yeah, yeah... Ta-ta for now, _pumpkin_..."

* * *

"Thanks, miss Have a good one."

"You too." The man behind the counter handed Sakura her change as she grabbed the bag from the counter. Slipping the money and cigarette pack into her purse, she left the store without another word. A little something for Jack later... Food and smokes were always something he seemed to enjoy when kicking back on the couch.

Looking up towards the sky, it was getting close to evening. What was once a clear blue sky, was now drifting into a different display. The sun getting ready to settle in before night fell. Shades of orange, yellow and red painted the horizon behind the thin wisps of dark gray clouds.

_'... Like fire... That's how it looked the day the bridge was blown up...'_

Sighing, Sakura walked down the street, her chest feeling heavy. Today had been the first time in the last week that Jack hadn't been waiting for her after work. Usually when she came through the door, he would be sitting at the table or sprawled out on the couch, pouring over papers, sometimes drawing or scribbling things down. Despite the overwhelming curiosity gnawing its way through, she never went out of the way to look or read what he was doing.

**_"Don't worry. You won't be dragged into the mess going on outside. I don't need an accomplice, just want my woman. I'll make sure you're safe..."_ **

Those words... Even though the world saw him as a reckless psychopath, she could see there was more to it than that. There was no denying what he is. Actions speak louder than words ever could.

A man who painted his face in a way that incited terror...killing and destroying everything in his path. He was _completely_ out of control. Not even Batman had been able to stop him so far. And yet...

This man who was capable of bringing an entire city to its knees, who took over the news and would broadcast tapes with hostages in the background, took Gotham's most beloved structures and crumbled them in his gloved hands-was able to whisperer her name so lovingly in her ear as he gently ran his hands over her body... Was able to make her laugh at the odd things he said and make her heart skip a beat with a single look from those dark eyes...

The feelings from long ago were there, still burning strong. It was her Jack, but also the _Joker_. They were two very different people inside one man. Two sides of the same coin. You could flip a quarter and chose heads or tails, but it's still just a quarter nonetheless. A coin is a coin no matter what side you chose.

_'And no matter what, Jack is the Joker and the Joker is Jack. I'll take him just the same...'_

It would be a lie to say Sakura wasn't disappointed to find herself alone when she came home. Seeing his face, whether clad in greasepaint or not, always made her feel better, no matter what kind of mood he was in. At least in the apartment, she knew he was safe for the time being... He'd have somewhere to shower and eat, a nice bed to sleep in. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he'd crawl out of bed and be out for hours, just to come back like he hadn't done anything... Just from the smell on him when he quietly slid under the covers, she knew he'd been up to no good. She never asked and he didn't tell. It was better that way... Right?

Walking down the street, the pinkette shook her head. This area was still a dump...just like she remembered. With all the promises from the politicians and big wigs of Gotham, one would think they would _try_ to do good on even a fraction of what they said.

The Narrows was still as run down and terrible as it was seven years ago. Dilapidated buildings, trash and broken bottles littering the streets. Homeless people and drunks squatting on curbs and in alleyways. Empty drug bags scattered along the sidewalks where children would have to walk over. Lines running from balconies with tattered clothing hanging from it...

_'My God...'_

Nothing had changed, even after all these years. There were articles in the paper that she skimmed over before that boasted of how well Gotham was doing-aside from the Joker's antics or the mob making smaller moves in comparison. General crime rate was supposedly at an all time low, the economy was on the rise, as well as unemployment.

_'Bullshit!'_

Where was this happening? Sure, the middle of the city that was home to all the skyscrapers, businesses, and the rich was doing just fine...but outside of that? Did any of the people writing these articles ever take a look at the outskirts of town?

It was a hell hole... Are The Narrows not part of Gotham? Why did it seem like the rest of the city always forgot about this area? Why didn't anyone try to do _anything_ to help?

_'That District Attorney really needs to learn what parts of this district are under his jurisdiction... He was the one going on and on about making Gotham a better place and yet the worst part doesn't look like it's even been touched.'_

This was the reason for the majority of the crimes committed in the city, ripple effects from what was going on here. People will do anything when they're hungry, homeless, or just overwhelmed from poverty. If the mob offered someone to work for them and says they could get them out of this place, of course they'll take it. Especially if they have a family...

_'People will take any hand reaching out to them when they're hanging from the edge of a cliff.'_

"Hey, _sweetheart.._. Whatcha doing 'round these parts?" A man's voice made her turn around as she walked past one of the garbage filled alleyways. The smell of alcohol was pungent, making the pinkette scrunch up her nose. "Don't look like your from here. Not a good area! Maybe I can keep ya company? Ya know, so no one bothers ya."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, lowering the purse at her side. Of course, there was always trouble in The Narrows... It was expected. However, she was prepared for a worst case scenario on this little day trip through memory lane. In her purse was the handgun that Jack had insisted on giving her...and the switchblade in her bra.

**_"Just in case, dollface..."_ **

She took it, knowing he just wanted her to be safe. If she was going to be by his side or live in Gotham, there was going to be some trouble...eventually. It was foolish to think otherwise.

" _No thanks_. I have all the company I need..."

The drunk man looked at her curiously, expecting a different reaction. Usually women wouldn't walk alone around here. Even prostitutes would have their pimp not far behind. Not only was she alone, but didn't seem afraid.

Stepping in front of her, he leaned in and lowered his gray, bloodshot eyes to get a good look under her hood. Green eyes glanced him over, narrowing in on the ugly Misfits tattoo on his neck. It seemed familiar...

The pinkette slowly slid her hand into the purse hanging from her shoulder, grasping the handle of the weapon. She didn't want to use it, just scare the man if necessary... Honestly, she didn't like the thought of hurting anyone, but if this man tries to mug or attack her, and she couldn't scare him off, the butt of the gun would have to do.

"You have such a pretty face! Why hide it under that hood? Let me get a betta look at you..." He pushed her hood back, making the pink hair fall out around her face. The gun was barely out of her purse when she heard him gasp, taking a few steps back.

_'What? Is he that shocked from my hair color?'_

Sakura mused, taking in the man's shocked expression as he stumbled back. It was almost funny seeing how his demeanor changed in a split-second.

" _What's wrong?_ Didn't you want to keep me company?" Did he realized she was pulling out a gun? Or some kind of weapon? People around this area usually have some sort of protection anyway and even if they didn't, a broken bottle would do the trick.

"S-Sorry... I think I mistook you for someone else. Just forget about it... Look, I'm leavin'. See? No problems!" The drunk man seemed to sober up real fast as he backed away, seemingly terrified. She shifted her head to the side, completely bewildered. This person was three times her size and could probably rip any weapon from her small hands before she could even use it. What was his issue?

Sakura's brows furrowed, watching him back into a crate and clumsily fall over. Hastily getting to his feet, he turned away and shot down the alley, out of sight.

"... _Strange_."

What an odd reaction... Looking down at the shopping bag in hand, a heavy sigh left her lips. Where did she see that tattoo before? Shaking the contents around while running through her memories, she kept walking down the street, trying to ignore what happened.

_'Did he try to mug me before? Did I see him walking around back in the day? Maybe he was a thug Jack beat up? That was a long time ago... Would someone remember that?'_

Sakura hummed to herself as she turned a familiar corner, twisting the handle of the bag between her fingers.

" _Ah_!" The fundraiser... That's where she's seen that terrible excuse for a tattoo. It was the clown who glanced down at her and kept going to harass and push the other guests around, ripping off their masks.

_'Based off his reaction, Jack must have told them not to touch me...in some colorful way...'_

A grin spread across her face thinking about it. He had an odd way of doing things, but that's how he is.

The sidewalk was cracked and uneven, easy to trip over if someone wasn't properly looking where they were going. Potholes littered the streets, just _asking_ to pop someone's tire if they didn't swerve in the right direction.

Standing in front of the old building, Sakura's eyes widened at the state of the place she used to call home. It was in ruins...even for The Narrows. Most of the place was just rubble... The only thing left was part of a wall and doorway from the entrance. Anything left was gray and black from the damage that must have destroyed it. From the looks of it, whatever happened to the place wasn't anything recent. It must have been years ago.

_'An explosion... No... Fire? Did someone finally have enough of that shit hole? Or fall asleep with a cigarette again?'_

No. It was probably Jack. He hated this place more than anything and all the bad memories that came with it. The abuse and neglect they both endured, his father, having to watch his mother being stabbed to death... The scars, getting arrested, all the screaming and fighting... Her falling from the fire escape and him thinking she died that night. This was the place where he lost everything...even himself.

_'No wonder...'_

Looking at the old doorway to the building, she could still see herself standing there in disbelief that one terrible night years ago...


	18. Handsome

"What are you _doing_? You have the wrong person! He didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura yelled, chasing two men in uniform as they dragged Jack through the front door of the building. No one wanted to listen... This entire time, she was trying to get through to them to no avail.

Inside the apartment, the officer handcuffed Jack, while the other held him down. He was enraged at the entire ordeal, resisting and yelling. They were having a hard time trying to cuff him, until one of the cops slugged him in the mouth, where his scars were still tender.

It was unbearable seeing them yank his arms behind his back and clamping those shitty things around his wrists harder than necessary. As she watched them dragging him down the stairs-not even allowing him to get his footing properly-his hands were becoming discolored from the circulation being cut off.

"This isn't _right_ and you know it! Aren't you suppose to uphold the law? To protect people?!" She didn't want them to take him, had no idea what to do about any of this. What could she say that could change their minds? _Absolutely nothing._ They were dragging him off and going to do who-knows-what to him and there wasn't anything either of them could do to stop it.

Running down the front steps of the building after them, she grimaced, holding her side. Todd had been hitting her again after drinking... They were always getting into fist fights these days. He would sit around getting drunk after running the streets, just to come back and raise hell. Their fights usually started when he'd say something disgusting or try to get a free feel...and her mother just sat there, snorting lines and drinking, with a cigarette between her lips.

This time, it escalated further than usual. Todd had thrown her to the floor, kicking the pinkette in the ribs with his boot when Jack came out of through the door between their rooms. He heard what was happening through the walls while sitting in his bedroom, waiting for her to come back.

She'd never forget the look on his face...or Todd's, when the drunk had his boot pushed against her rib cage. The beating he took afterwards was brutal. Jack kept hitting him, over and over again...even when her mother was shrieking, trying to pull him off. He just pushed her back with one of his long arms, telling her to fuck off. She was always unsteady anyway, so it didn't take much force to shove her away. Unable to stop him, she ran into her bedroom and locked the door, calling the police.

Hearing the police sirens was the only thing that stopped Jack from beating him to death when he realized what was going to happen. The cops rarely ever came, especially that fast. Not unless they're on someone's payroll...

"We _are_ protecting people, you moron! We received a call about a break-in and assault. The man you're _claiming_ is the one assaulting people, is waiting for an ambulance and this guy here, doesn't have a scratch on him. Your mother already told us everything we need to know. Maybe you should open your eyes and stop letting losers like this put their hands on you. Smarten up a bit." The shorter of the two turned, narrowing his eyes on her.

"I _already_ told you, Jack didn't put a finger on me! He was only defending me. What the hell is wrong with you? Is money that important?" They weren't going to listen. Todd runs drugs for his boss and these cops were on that man's payroll. Jack was going to be taken away... All because he couldn't standby and listen to someone beat her... It wasn't _fair_...

The taller cop whirled around as he let go of Jack, making him stumble. His arms were pinned behind his back, throwing him off balance. The other man gripped him hard, acting like the blonde was trying to get away. The cop strode up quickly as she stood at the bottom of the stoop. The expression on his face said it all... Sakura knew that _look_. One full of resentment and indignation, angry that he'd been called out on the truth of the matter. This was all about money and everyone there knew it. A large hand grabbed the front of her shirt, eyes narrowing down at the pinkette like she was a pile of shit he accidentally stepped in.

"If I were _you_ , I'd keep my fucking mouth shut. Unless you want to ride down to the station with this freak! You Narrow bitches never know when to stop!" He spat in her face, yelling and shaking her with every word that came out. It was definitely the money part that sent him off...because he knew it was true.

"Don't talk to her like that, _you piece of shit_!" Jack trembled in anger, glaring at the officers back.

The man holding him grabbed a baton and jabbed it right into his gut, knocking the air right out of him. When he doubled over with a grunt, the officer slammed the heavy stick against his back. Sakura yelled out in shock, unable to watch him being beat to the ground. Dirty blonde hair covered his face, but she could _feel_ the rage emanating from him. If she wasn't there and there weren't handcuffs restricting his movements, this wouldn't have happened. No matter how many times he was hit, he refused to give them what they wanted. A plea or beg for mercy...not even a pained cry or shout. The only sounds that came out were heavy breaths from him starting to lose his temper.

"See what happens, girly? You guys would have been better off keeping quiet with your heads down around make life harder than it already is?" The cop let go of her shirt, shoving Sakura back and making her trip over the step right behind her feet.

"You _son of a bitch_!" Jack lunged forward only to get a fist smashed against his mouth from the man walking towards him, away from the stoop. The force threw him against the cop car, falling to his knees from not being able to get his balance.

No one besides Sakura knew how much his scars still hurt, even if he would never admit to it. They had a hard time healing from the shoddy job Jack had done at suturing them up and the nerve damage from _where_ his father had carved. Every so often he would wince or groan when he thought she wasn't paying attention or doing something, but she knew... The puffy, raised skin was sensitive and hitting him _there_ was probably worse than a boot to the groin.

"Stop hurting him!" The pinkette was furious as the cop smacked his nightstick against the side of his face. Without thinking clearly, she bolted up, running off the steps. Every instinct was screaming to do something, to make them stop hurting him. It was naive, a foolish attempt by a girl who didn't understand where she stood in this world. None of that mattered, even if she ended up being hit...

" **Sakura! _Stop!_** " As soon as the words left his mouth, she froze on the spot. When Jack used that tone, it was only when things were serious, when he needed her to listen and listen well.

"That's _right_. Make one more move and... _Let's see_... Breaking and entering, battery, resisting arrest, assault on an officer of the law... Should I continue?" The smirk on the cops face made her tremble, wanting nothing more than to shove that baton straight up his ass. How can they get away with this?

_'... Because no one cares...'_

"I'll be fine. Just...get out of here till I get back..." A trail of blood ran down his chin, the forked mark dividing his bottom lip completely busted open again. Clenching her fists, nails harshly bit into Sakura's palms, threatening to split the skin as the two officers hauled him up onto his feet.

"But... _Jack.._." This was horrible. Why did this have to happen? It would have been better just to take a beating from Todd, than to watch him go through this...

"Just listen to me, 'kay!" The door of the cop car opened and Jack lowered his head when they shoved him into the backseat.

They were taking him away... Of all the times there were fights, break-ins, thefts, and everything else you could think of, the police rarely showed up. This time, they were here in less than six minutes after her mother called them.

Sakura stood there rooted on the spot, trying hard not to cry with the dark eyes staring intently from the back seat. They beat him just to take their anger out on someone and were probably going to do worse later on. That's how these things went around here.

The cops would arrest someone, knowing they would just drop the charges and the case wouldn't even go before a judge. If they didn't, people and lawyers might ask too many questions after seeing the condition of the person in question. It was all just a way of showing _who_ was in charge and _what_ would happen if they were crossed.

The man Todd works for pays these men with dirty money. They wouldn't want one of their dealers out of the circuit for too long. Every day is more money to be made and handed throughout the ranks.

When the car took off, Sakura felt like her chest was going to collapse. All of this...because of her and the drunks upstairs with their stupid fighting. Why do they always have to do things like this? Letting bad people do as they please as long as there's money to be made, while letting the innocent suffer? Beating Jack just to make a point to not interfere... It wasn't right, but who was going to stop them? Anyone who could help lived in the heart of the city and seemed too preoccupied to even glance in this direction.

The door opened behind the pinkette and a woman stepped out, flopping down against the top step. Green eyes narrowed in on the older redhead, who sat there with an annoyed expression on her usually bored face.

_'Mom...'_

Taking a drag from a cigarette between her fingers, she barely glanced at Sakura. That's how it always was with them. There was no semblance of a typical relationship between mother and daughter. Most of the anger and resentment stemmed from their choices in men in the last few years, not taking into account the lack of warmth and maternal feelings this woman no longer possessed.

Jack and Todd couldn't be more polar opposites in how they treated their ' _loved ones_ '. The latter was always being abusive, taking his anger out on others for his own perceived failures. There were no limits with this man. He just did whatever he pleased and couldn't stand it when another _males_ interfered, infringing on his territory. That's where the couples hatred for Jack came from. They didn't like the fact that he would interject himself in their ' _family issues_ ', always telling him to mind his own damn business. As if that would happen... He would never turn the other cheek when he didn't like what was going on, just like tonight.

Honestly, Sakura just felt like her mother was envious of their relationship and how close their bond was. Jealous that someone cared enough to go out of their way to keep her happy and safe. There was a bright future that had the possibility of coming to fruition if thing go the way the young couple planned. Hope, the desire to move on and leave this wretched place for good. Knowing how determined and persistent Jack is, there was no doubt they would work together to make that happen.

Sherri was getting older, stuck knees deep in various addictions that were quickly breaking her down. The man she chose was hopeless and only fueled those bad behaviors. Their futures seemed bleak, with little room or desire for improvement. She knew that she was going to be stuck in The Narrows for good. No one was coming to save her from herself or the life she chose. Part of her truly resented her daughter for that fact, hating that she was treated better and had someone to lean on, who was more than willing to be an immovable boulder. It didn't seem fair to her that some people had a chance of happiness when she couldn't have that option.

Either way... Whatever was going to come from her mouth, would undoubtedly deepen the already intense negative emotions they shared for each other.

"You happy _now_?" Here it comes... Whenever _anything_ happens to Todd-even if he brought it on himself-everyone else was always to blame. "Now, I have to wait for an ambulance to take him to the hospital... All 'cause you wanna run around with that fucking weirdo."

_'I hate her...'_

For as far back as Sakura could remember, this woman had always been an absentee mother. Things weren't nearly as bad when her father was still alive. He always made sure there was food on the table and they were taken care of, but after he passed away, everything escalated. With no income or resources, men came into play to take care of their-mostly _her mother's-_ expenses...and those habits were _costly_. No one stayed for long, except for Todd. A good-for-nothing drug dealer and drunk. His reputation was worse than her mother's, both a perfect match made in hell with their destructive behaviors.

"If you wanna run the streets with someone, couldn't you at least do it with someone who isn't so... _fucked up_?"

_'So...fucked up?...'_

The only decent man Sakura really knew besides Jack, was her own father. He had died years ago, but she could remember him like it was yesterday. Hardworking, dedicated, and resilient... He loved the two of them, even with her mother's addictions. The booze and drugs ate away most of the money, but he always stuck around, hoping things would get better... _T_ _hey never did_.

"What, like _Todd_?"

"Watch your mouth! He might be a little rough around the edges, but he's got a good side... No one else is going to take care of us, you gotta take what you can get!" Taking a long drag, she blew the smoke into the air. There was a fire in her hazel eyes, something that seemed out of place these days. Normally they just seemed empty, devoid of the warmth most mother's would have when looking at their child. "I don't know why you have to be with that punk. He's good for nothing... Always running around, stealing, getting into fights. He's gotten worse since his folks ran off..."

That's what everyone assumed after that night, but _very_ few knew what actually happened. Jack killed his father after being forced to watch his mother being stabbed to death. Sakura's mom didn't want to say out loud that she knew he did it. That only made her more afraid when he would show up.

"And his _face_... How can you stand to even look at it, let alone touch him? I feel sick every time I see that brat now. He was good-looking before...such a _shame_. Your dad would be rolling in is grave if he saw what you've been up to. Running the streets and sleeping with that freak. I know what you've been _doing_ , missy..." Sherri ran a shaky hand through her bright red hair, tapping the ash from her cigarette on to the step.

"Just **stop**. You don't know anything about Jack. Not the first thing. His face is just _fine_ the way it is! At least he has the guts not to hide it like other people would. Dad liked him a lot, it's only people like you and Todd who have a problem... Calling him a freak over something he couldn't control..." Sakura always became outraged whenever anyone talked shit about Jack, taking it as a personal insult. The scars didn't bother her, they were a part of him. In her eyes, he was always handsome, before and after. It's really what's on the inside that counted anyway. His entire face could be shredded to ribbons and she would still kiss him like nothing had changed. If a person truly loves someone, then they should be able to accept them unconditionally when things happened out of their control. No matter what, her mother always despised him, even though he does anything he can to protect her daughter and make sure they were okay.

"Trust me, I thought he was a freak _long_ before the scars, sweetheart. So did everyone else... There's something not right about that kid. He's gonna end up being a serial killer or something... Just you watch! Hopefully you'll smarten up before you end up dying because of him. That day, I would say 'I told ya so!'-but it'll be too late by then."

Sakura stared at the redhead, wanting to smack the smug look right off her face. She was the last person who should be giving advice about men or anything for that matter. All she did was sit there, drinking while Todd hit them, willing to let the abuse escalate in order to keep her apartment and a steady flow of booze and drugs on the table.

"I _hate_ you."

Sherri looked up at her as another puff of smoke slipped between her lips, letting out a deep breath.

"I don't like you all that much either, _kid_."

* * *

 _"What a bitch_..."

Sakura sighed as she looked at the old building. She was glad it was gone now... While there were a lot of good memories with Jack here, there were more than enough terrible ones.

"That's right..." Looking at the broken sidewalk that ran around the old apartment complex, more images started to resurface.

The fire escape...a knife... _b_ _lood._

"Todd... _stabbed_ _me_." That night was foggy at best, but there were a few things that became clear. It was in her room, when Sakura was collecting some of her belongings before heading back over to Jack's apartment. She was trying to be quiet as a mouse, silently moving around and getting some clothes together. At that time of night, the pair in the living room were usually passed out or in a daze and hopefully it would stay that way, until she left. When the pinkette stood up to leave after going through her drawers, that drunk was standing in the doorway, watching her. She knew what he wanted, that was made painfully clear the older she got. They fought, he tore at her clothes... She grabbed the pocket knife Jack gave her, but ended up having a larger one in her gut...

It hurt... _so badly_.

Sakura just wanted to get away, to get somewhere safe, but couldn't get through the door. Jack hadn't come back yet... It was so dark out when she dragged herself out of the window and onto the fire escape. There was so much blood... Everything was spinning when she tried to get up, grabbing onto the railing. She didn't even get to her feet when it gave way.

"I remember... I fell..." The ground came so fast, it happened in seconds. One minute she was falling through the air, then lights burst in front of her eyes and a searing pain crashed through her skull. Everything went black after that.

The next time the pinkette woke up, she was someone else... Isn't that when Bruce Wayne created Tasha and set up a different path for her?

Throwing her head back and looking up into the darkening sky, Sakura could feel the empty space in her head. Concentrating, she tried to piece step-by-step what exactly happened. It was like dipping her hands into a cold, murky pond...trying to see what she could catch just beneath the surface-not knowing what's lurking in its freezing depths.

...

_"Why do you keep trying to leave, miss? You're not completely healed yet... Where do you think you can go? Or is it that you're trying to run away from something?"_

_"I...don't know..." The pinkette looked up at the man next to the bed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone already? There was nothing to talk about. Not only that, but he gave off a bad aura._

_"You understand that our sessions are important for your recovery, right? Don't you enjoy them? Doesn't it feel nice to have someone to talk to? Someone who could understand your dilemma? " The man sat on a chair with a clipboard in his hand, writing things down. She rarely said much to him, so what the hell was he always jotting down?_

_Taking his glasses off and revealing the dull blue eyes behind them, he ran a pale hand through his dark hair. The brunet was young, maybe in his mid-twenties. There were quite a few times she could hear the nurses and doctors talking about the brilliant young genius that was a new resident psychologist under Dr. Wells supervision._

_"Not really... You ask too many questions." The pinkette didn't like him, even though he was patient and always polite. He was too curious about everything and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Always asking questions and trying to get in her head._

_The others may be fooled by his appearance and mannerisms, but she could see through him... This man wasn't a good person. She wouldn't let him look inside her brain and tinker with anything._

_"Haha. That's part of my job, miss. I'm sure you can understand that... The mind is very different from the body. You're body has healed itself at an incredible rate.-curiously, even-but the mind is something entirely different..." His blue eyes stared at the side of her face, trying to gauge a response._

_She just wanted him to go away. They always asked the same shit... Why do you keep trying to leave? Why this, why that? The doctors already knew the pinkette couldn't remember anything. Honestly, she didn't have a single clue. Something was just gnawing at her insides, telling her to go. She hoped that if she could get out of this building, maybe her instincts would lead her to wherever she was supposed to be._

_"I'm sure..." His pale thin face broke into a grin as she eyed him wearily._ _"You're suffering from what happened to you. I can't help if you don't want to talk. No one is going to let you leave yet. Just a week and a half ago, you were in surgery... Aren't you worried about hurting yourself in these little escape attempts?" He turned his head to the side, watching her carefully._

_"Nope."_

_A small laugh left his lips, going back to writing on his clipboard. "Ahh...so brave, huh? Always putting on that face and hiding behind the things that cause you pain. Not wanting to look weak in front of anyone, right? The Narrows haven't been so kind to you... Why do you want to return so desperately? You know there's nothing waiting there for you. Or perhaps you're just trying to run away from what's really bothering you, instead of opening up to me?"_

_The pinkette sighed, rolling her head along her shoulders. What did he want her to say? Her memory only went so far... This was so annoying. Why did they have to let this guy come instead of Dr. Wells? He was just as intrusive, but not nearly as persistent._

_"There's nothing I want to talk about! I'm tired of lying in this damn bed and eating this shitty food! I'm not running from anything and I definitely don't wanna let you dig into my head and mess it up more than it already is... Now please leave me alone before I rip these straps off and head butt you right outta that chair!"_

_The man stared at her, his dull blue eyes opening in surprise. He was quiet for a moment, looking from his clipboard and back up towards her angry glare._

_"Hahaha! Fascinating! That's the first time someone in this hospital had the nerve to talk to me like that. You're a very interesting girl...with even more interesting gifts. Looks like this will be more fun than I originally thought. You just say whatever comes to your mind, huh? You don't seem to care or fear the consequences..." The dark haired man held his glasses between his fingers, propping his chin up against his hand. Placing the end of the glasses between his teeth, he nibbling on it, eyeing her curiously._

_"That's right... I don't care. I'm not scared of anything." She narrowed her eyes at him with distaste, knowing her words were only going to bring on more sessions. Why did she always do this to herself?... Her and her big, stupid mouth, never knowing when to put a sock in it. Things were bad enough, without provoking the doctors, especially this one. The challenge only seemed to spur him on more each time they talked._

_"Is that so..."_

_..._

Sakura's eyes widened at the memory, still looking up towards the sky. Shaking her head, she sucked in a deep breath, watching the dark overcoming the red shades in the sky.

_'I need to hurry up...'_

It would be reckless to hang around this area when night falls, bringing unnecessary trouble with it. That was something that no one needed. Turning away from the ruins of her old home, she briskly walked away, feeling confused and agitated.

_'I hope Jack's back when I get there...'_

The whole reason for coming here in the first place was to try to bring back some of what was lost... Aside from that, she needed to get some food, especially if there was going to be two people eating from now on. One of them consumes enough for three grown men as it was...

* * *

" _Here we are!_ " A middle-aged man walked through the entrance of an old building, a handful of men flanking his sides.

The building was an old asylum, long-forgotten and abandoned, ever since Arkham had been rebuilt. No one bothered coming around this part of town-not anyone they should be concerned with...

Looking around the spacious area, smoke billowed out of the corner of his mouth from the cigar between his lips. There were plenty of faces here, but not the one he was expecting. Raising a brow, he walked across the floor, starting to feel agitated. This was already _unacceptable_. Jonathan was always big on punctuality, he usually never kept him waiting.

"Where is Crane? Tell him to get out here _now_. I don't have much time... I'm a busy man you know." Dr. Stephen Wells looked around, confused. It was Crane who arranged this meeting after all... He knows better than to waste time. After the Joker blew-up their latest shipment of goods that was being shipped into the city, they had to scramble to start over. The Chechen had been furious that the drugs they created had been destroyed, before even coming off the dock.

"So _sorry_... Dr. Crane is currently unavailable. If you'd like to call back to reschedule, we might be able to, ah, fit you in _somewhere_."

Wells spun around on his heel at the deep voice coming from the back of the asylum. The men that were standing around, suddenly lunged at his bodyguards, forcing them onto their knees at gunpoint.

"W-What?! What's going on here?" What's the meaning of this? Just this afternoon him and Crane confirmed their meeting time and location, so what was this about? Did he set him up?

"Ha...Ha..HAHAHAHo..HAHAHA!" The booming laughter bounced off the empty walls, echoing throughout the building. It was _chilling_...making the warm blood throughout his body run cold. He'd heard this terrible noise before...

A man languidly stepped out of the shadows from the back, clad in a purple trench coat. Greasy, faded green hair hung over the sides of his greasepainted face, a few messy strands glued to his forehead. He stalked forward, shoulders raised and hunched with a large grin across his scarred mouth.

_'That face!'_

The one from the people of Gotham's worst nightmares... Criminals and civilians alike prayed to never catch a glimpse of it. Skin painted white, dark black circles around those hateful eyes, with red smeared along his lips like a bloody muzzle...all the way up to those horrific _scars_.

**The Joker.**

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_... Docta Wells... What's the matter? You don't look very happy to see me!" The grin on the clown's face would send chills down the spine of even the strongest of men. His reputation far preceded him... Everyone, even the Batman, was scouring the city looking for this maniac, and here he was. What could he possibly want from _someone_ like him?

"No one in their right mind would be thrilled having the pleasure of your company... The lowest thugs know that your presence alone brings calamity. Where is Crane? What is this buffoonery? What business do you have being here?"

" _Doctors and all their questions!_ Sorry, you're just using _too_ many big words. Ya see, I'm just a _simple_ clown..." The Joker clasped his gloved hands together as he strode forward, clearly enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him. The underlings standing around holding the bodyguards hostage started laughing at their boss' joke, guns still held tightly against their potential victims heads.

_'These imbeciles will do anything this man says... They really are a bunch of damn clowns!'_

With a twirl of the clown's finger in the air, two burly men stepped forward, grabbing the stunned doctor by his shoulders. A chair was dragged across the floor as he tried to struggle against the harsh hold gripping his old bones. There was no way he could fight them off, even if they weren't so massive. It would've been impractical... The doctor was well past his prime, and he'd never been the physical type. The only thing he could do was yell while they forced his body to move against its will.

"What the _hell_ are you animals doing?!" Stephen flailed against the hands shoving him onto the chair, but it was useless. Thick ropes were quickly twisted around his body, pinning the older man down before he could do anything. Stephen was too weak in comparison, too slow. If a chance had presented itself, these gorillas would just snatch him back up and probably beat him senseless for any ill-conceived attempt to escape. He was a seasoned doctor, had decades of experience in the field of psychiatry. If this had been anyone else, perhaps he could have talked his way out, maybe even bribed them into letting him leave unharmed. This was the Joker, a man known for his mind games and cruelty, who couldn't be bought or reasoned with.

This was dangerous... There was no doubt that he wouldn't be returning home in one piece, if at all.

"HoHAHAHA... Funny how quickly your tone changed. _Hmm?_ " Looking back and forth in disbelief, the henchmen around the room laughed like maniacs. They were _all_ insane... With a single look from the professional mind, that fact was clear as day.

Joker walked around to the front of the chair, hands clasped behind his back. Humming a little circus tune as his lip curled up, his dark eyes narrowed in on frightened man. His pupils were dilated, completely overshadowing the sclera. It was like two pitch-black tunnels in his sockets, nothing else. This man was in his element, finding amusement in others suffering, even just the prospect of it. Cocking his head to the side, his tongue snaked out over his bottom lip and along the dark, jagged marks.

_'Disgusting...'_

Crouching down to be eye-level, the clown grinned in the Stephen's sweaty face. Dark orbs danced with mirth seeing the doctor crane his neck back to put some distance between them. The reactions were only spurring him on.

Stephen jumped against the seat when his gloved hands shot out, coiling around the back of his head to hold him in place. The sneer on this criminals face was making him sick to his stomach, knowing something _terrible_ was about to happen.

"What's _wrong_?..." The grip on his head was painful, the pressure only getting worse with every passing second. "Am I making you _uncomfortable_? Is it the _scars_?!" The clowns stared down wildly, almost like he was daring him to say anything about his ravaged mouth. The doctor knew what this part was... The lead-up to one of his most infamous acts of sadism. This man relished in using his deformity to strike terror in others and as a reason for the unwarranted brutality.

"Wanna know how I got _them_?" Before he could blink, a knife was waving back and forth in his face. Slow, deliberate movements to incite more fear, to draw as much out of his victim to feed his inflated ego. _A textbook narcissist_.

"N-No... Not really..." This was horrible. Why didn't he bring more men and weapons with him? That goddamn Crane...

"Well, guess what? I'm gonna tell ya anyway!" Joker stood up, letting go of the doctor to stretch his arms out. The tip of the knife gleamed under the dim light coming from the ceiling. The sight of the sharp, serrated blade made him swallow hard, trying to push down the lump forming in his throat. He needed to at least _act_ like he wasn't afraid, it would only fuel this psychopath's disturbing tendencies. That may not help, it seemed like this man got off on being able to elicit any type of emotion, no matter what it was. Fear, anger, sadness, making his victims realize how _hopeless_ they were in the situations he orchestrated... A demon in human skin, that's all he was.

The older man's heart pounded against his chest, not knowing what to do. His fingers desperately clawed at the intricate knots behind his back that held him to the chair. If he could just unravel them, then maybe...

"Ya see... When I was just a little boy, I always had such a cute face. All the older women just _loved_ pinching my rosy cheeks, saying I looked like a little che- _rub_..." Walking over to one of the men on his knees, Joker squatted down in front of him. "Like _this_... Look at this guy's _handsome_ mug!"

Staring back at the doctor wildly with his hands stretched out, still holding the knife, he continued. "One day, I looked in the mirror after _all_ the pinching and fuss they were making over me. I just wanted to _see_ what was driving these women so- _so wild_!" His fists shook with the chaotic energy rushing through him that was waiting to burst out.

_'This man really is insane! Just like everyone says!'_

"Ya know what? When I got a good look at my face, I, ah... I couldn't _see_ what all the hype was about. My face just looked so... **boring**." The doctor froze when the clown turned his body toward the underling, but kept those pitch black eyes on him the whole time. They were almost _daring_ him to look away.

" _So_ , I took a razor blade..and did _this_!" A gloved hand lashed out, gripping the bodyguard's jaw in a vice-hold. The clown grinned, digging his fingers into the joint and prying the man's mouth open. Flailing and trying to pull away, his eyes popped open when the serrated side of the blade was pushed into one of the corners of his lips.

Stephen could feel the blood drain from his face, not sure if this was reality any longer. It couldn't be... The young man hadn't said or done anything wrong, aside from being at the wrong place, at the wrong time. The screams pouring out stabbed into the doctor's ears and into his head, bouncing off the walls of his skull. _They shouldn't have came._ It was a grave mistake to listen to Jonathan, to start this whole foolish business up again. He should have just stayed retired, turned his former partner down. None of this was worth it. _Not at all_...

"Aarrghhhhh!" Blood poured down the man's pallid face as he shook, eyes wide and unfocused. The blade tore through his flesh like it was butter, easily splitting the skin and muscle beneath. Joker's face scrunched together, lips curling up as he sucked in a sharp breath. Drinking in all the noises and pain...relishing each and every moment. The underling towering above pushed down harder against all the flailing, keeping the shrieking bodyguard still while his boss worked.

" _Shh!_ Don't be so _rude._ I'm not finished my story yet!" A hand whipped against the man's facial wounds, making blood spill out faster as the wounds tore themselves open from his screams.

Taking the blade and sliding it into the other corner of the man's mouth, the clown let out a high-pitched giggle, driving it up the other side of his face. The cracking sound against the bone made the bile rise up fast in Stephen's throat. Throwing himself forward against the ropes, the contents of his stomach spewed out on to the floor. It couldn't be helped, there was no way of trying to keep it in. Not after seeing _that_.

" _Tsk_." Joker straightened his back, leaning his long arms against his knees. With a pop of those disgusting scarred lips, his neck craned to the side, eyeing up the doctor dry heaving on the chair. His brows furrowed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, like he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Glancing up towards the henchman standing above them with a grin, he pumped his brows expectantly. The gorilla quickly averted his gaze, making the clown howl with laughter.

 _"Hoo boy!_ HAHAHAHAHA! _"_ Slapping his knee and turning towards the shaking guard, he whipped the back of his gloved hand against the carved smile. It was cruel and unusual, just to inflict more pain onto the helpless young man. " _Now_ , where was I? Oh, yeah... So after I did that, I thought - _W_ _ow_! I really do look handsome now!-but guess what?! _No one_ tries pinching _my_ cheeks anymore..."

"See? Just look at how _handsome_ this guy looks now? I bet the women are gonna be _all_ over you, buddy. You're welcome!" Grabbing the man's face, Joker's eyes rolled into the back of his head, pinching both sides of the bloody cheeks and shaking his head around. It flopped back and forth, barely conscious and in shock from what just happened. Noticing the lack of reaction, the clown looked away with a click of his tongue, quickly losing interest. Letting go, the man lulled forward and the gorilla let him drop to the floor, not moving anymore.

"Alrighty, boys! Shoot the rest. We need to remind Dent that we're, ah, _still here_. Take these schmucks and make 'em look pretty. Tonight will be their grand debut in the tunnel. We want to leave the audience with a lasting impression and make sure the papers give us _another_ stellar review!"

"Yes, Boss." The henchman aimed his gun at the limp man on the floor, firing a round into the back of his head. Blood sprayed up from the impact, a few drops landing on the shooter's face. He didn't flinch or react at all, not bothered in the least. How often does something like this happen? None of the men hesitated as soon as the clown gave the word, loud cracks resounding throughout the old asylum as they followed their orders.

Stephen cried out as the few men he brought with him were coldly gunned down by the laughing crazies working for the madman. A circus of clowns with their God-like ringleader smack dab in the middle, his tongue an invisible whip used to keep everyone in line.

This was unbelievable... When this maniac dies, his brain should be thoroughly examined for defects. There was something seriously, irreparably _wrong_ with him. The lack of empathy, envy of others, that haughty manner and pretentiousness...it was all part of a narcissistic personality disorder. He spun on the heel of his battered dress shoe, arms spread out wide as blood spattered all over the floor. The grand conductor of an orchestra of madness...

_'He-He's really enjoying this...'_

"You're _sick_! You're fucking sick! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" The clown stopped laughing, the corner of his mouth quirking up as his head whipped to the side, the pitch-black holes for eyes narrowing down at him. Stephen practically jumped out of his skin with how fast he turned his head towards him.

 _'Is this guy for real?... Was he ever_ really _a human-being? There were stories that went around, but the real deal is far worse than I imagined. This man doesn't need to be locked away in Arkham... He needs to be shot!'_

The henchmen started dragging the bodies of his guards across the floor, taking them out one-by-one. Preparing to do God-knows-what cruel and ghastly things to their corpses. There was blood everywhere, the doctor almost couldn't dare to look around without gagging. There was nothing left in his stomach to get rid of at this point.

Now it was going to be just him and the clown together...

_'He's going to kill me... He's going to kill me... No one, but Crane knows where I am. Where the hell is Crane?! Can't anyone stop this madman? I can't believe I'd even settle for Batman breaking-in right now!'_

Joker turned around after the last henchmen left, closing the door behind him. The atmosphere throughout the building changed, the air becoming thick and harder to breathe in. Everything smelled of metallic and gunpowder, making the older man sputter, panting through his mouth to avoid the scent. He'd rather smell his own bile over scent of death or the clown's noxious aroma. It was like he used gasoline for cologne.

" _Hmm?_ " Stepping closer, his face twisted in disgust at the large puddle by the doctor's feet, his nose scrunching up at the smell.

"AHHHH!" Wells wailed when the clown grabbed the back of the chair with his bloody gloves, dragging it across the floor and away from the mess. He wanted a clean area to do his work in or didn't want to get vomit on his beat up dress shows, maybe even both.

"Now, Doc... Where were we?" His voice dropped a few octaves, making a tremor run through the older man's body. The hairs on his arms stood up, skin prickling with goosebumps.

Cocking his head to the side as he stared him down, the doctor felt a lump form in his throat when he saw the gloved hand slip inside the purple trench coat, pulling something out.

"W-Where did you get that?!" It was a handful of folded paper. _His papers._..

" _Oh._ So, you recognize them? Then you _know_ they're from the safe in your house... Why ask such asinine questions if you already know the answer?" Stephen's gray eyes widened as the clown smacked the papers across his head.

"Since when does a psychologist dabble in, ah, shit like this? _Hmm?_ " He walked around the chair, shuffling through the papers and getting blood on the edges of them.

"What does it matter to you? What do you have to do with it?" Whether courage or indignation that was making his mouth move, he wasn't sure.

Joker spun around, nose-to-nose with the doctor. Dark eyes wide and wild as the smile left his scarred lips.

"I'll _show_ you what it has to do with _me_... Saddle up, Doc! It's gonna be a long night!"


	19. Mad

"Is that _so_?"

Stephen shook against the ropes, body racked with tremors. His head hung low, barely able to lift it up any longer. There wasn't enough energy left in his old body to do anything, but groan out pitifully. Gray hair stuck to his perspiring skin, completely drenched from all that's happened. He couldn't tell how much time's gone by, whether it was fifteen minutes or two hours. Perhaps it stood still in this world... The Joker's world.

"I-I wasn't...trying...hah..to hurt anyone..." The doctor coughed, spit and blood flying out onto the green waistcoat of the man standing in front of him. The fluids dribbled from his mouth and busted chin, dripping down the front of his dress shirt.

"N-No?" Joker stuttered, mocking the older man's feeble voice in a condescending tone. Barking out a laugh, he looked down at the blood on his clothing with a bored expression. His long fingers combed back the strands of hair glued to the white greasepaint, smiling like the devil himself.

_'Good thing I took my coat off... I'd smack him for that one.'_

Throwing the lead pipe onto the ground with a thud, it rolled across the floor, smacking into the side of a large barrel. Over a dozen had been stationed around spacious area by his underlings earlier in the day, just for the doctor's _special_ appointment.

"Did you _really_ think you weren't hurting _anyone_?" He loomed over the old man, smacking him across the face with a gloved hand.

"Arghhh!" Stephen's head flew back from the force, hitting the back of the chair. Lurching forward, he coughed up more fluids, his face turning as red as the blood running down his face. The doctor suddenly started choking, eyes wide with panic. Clicking his tongue, the clown smacked the back of the man's head. A tooth that had gotten caught and obstructed his airway shot out his mouth on to the floor.

"HOHAHAHA! I hope you know a good dentist, Doc!" Joker laughed hard, putting a soiled glove against his gut.

"Fucking! Ahh...ha...psycho!" Dull eyes narrowed in pain and anger, trying to stay focused as his head lulled from one side to the other. He couldn't do this anymore, it would have been better to be shot like his men, than go through this for another minute. This man truly was a sadist, clearly loved playing with his food before eating it.

" _I'm_ a psycho? Am I? Are we? Hahaha! I guess you'd know!" The clown crouched down in front of the chair, enjoying the expressions of fear and agony on his victim's face.

"Yes! You are a fucking psycho!..No...No one does this to another, ha...h-human being." The smile suddenly shifted, turning into a grimace. "If I knew this was going to happen to me..all over some shitty brat... You're just too mental to see the bigger picture! Too selfish to think about anyone else! Just a fucking monster in makeup!" Pushing forward against the ropes, a mouthful of blood and spit shot straight into the clown's face.

"Ughhhh... Getting ballsy in the middle of our appointment? _Hmm?_ " Wiping the wad off of his face and smearing some of the white paint, Joker looked at his glove in disgust. "I don't mind blood, but could you _try_ to keep your spit in that dirty mouth?..."

"Fucking...monster!" Wells leaned forward, spitting more blood from where his tooth was knocked out, barely reaching his assailant's pinstriped pants. There was nothing left to lose at this point. With everything going _this far_ , there was no way he was getting out of this asylum alive. This man already decided on killing him.

"That's more like it!" Leaning forward, Joker gripped the doctor's hair, tugging his head back roughly. "I'm a monster? Who's a shitty brat? I'm sorry, what was that?" Holding a hand to his ear, the clown raised his brows, daring the man to say anymore.

"Ya know... Maybe it's _you_ who needs reminding of _what_ you really are. Seems like you, ah, _forgot_." Yanking Stephen's head back as hard, a gloved hand reached towards his terrified face. Gray eyes widened as he flailed, realizing what he was reaching for.

The doctor screamed and fought against the vice-grip tearing the hair from f his scalp, horrified at what this maniac was about to do next. He's already been beaten with fists and a lead pipe, had a blade stabbed through the muscle in his thigh... If this psycho was going to kill him, couldn't he just do it already instead of dragging it out? Why did he have to suffer like this? The punishment didn't fit the crime whatsoever...

"N-No! Stop!" Joker lips curled up, his tan skin breaking out in goosebumps at the sounds coming from the old man. There were very few noises that could do this to him and this was definitely one of them. Dark eyes rolled back, drinking everything in.

_'Boy, I love this job...'_

Gloved fingers circled around the man's socket, pushing in and around the gray eye staring at him in terror. "Please! D-DON'T! Stop! Just kill me already!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Blood gushed over the clowns fingers as they dug into the doctor's socket, wrapping around the open eye. The doctor shook violently, but he had a strong grip, keeping him in place just enough for him to work. Grinning ear-to-ear, he quickly yanked his hand back, breaking the optic nerve to pull the man's eye out.

"AHHH! N-No! Argghhh!" Stephen screamed as the clown leaned back, watching the blood flowing from the empty socket. The body beneath him trembled, taking in gasping breaths between the cries of pain.

_'Is he going into shock already? What a wuss...'_

"Hmm..." Joker twirled the organ between his long fingers, cocking his head and inspecting it. A smirk spread across his scarred mouth as he leaned close to the older man's face, holding it up to its previous owner.

"Now, Doc... Take a _good,_ hard look at yourself! HahaHAHAHAHA!" The doctor leaned forward, bile rising up his throat at the sight of his own gray eye staring back at him. The clown jumped back out of the line of fire, the fluids splashing onto the floor where he'd just been standing.

" _Hah_... No one really gets my jokes... Ya know, ya gotta pretty weak stomach for a doctor. Just thought ya might see yourself in a different light from a better angle." Giving the organ one last look, he turned away and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder, letting it roll across the floor towards the older man's foot. Glancing at the clock set up on one of the barrels against the wall, he chuckled seeing the time.

"Well Doc, guess our time's up..." Walking back up to the trembling man, he put a foot against his chest, tipping the chair backwards and knocking it to the floor. "I'd like to have some more fun with ya, but can't be _too late_ for dinner."

The clown cackled, striding towards the barrels with a pep in his step. This was enough for now, he'd got his point across. Their time together could have lasted _much_ longer, but there were better things to do tonight that _didn't_ involve eviscerating an older man. Slapping the button on top of the clock, the timer started counting down. Just enough time to get out and see the fireworks. It was a shame he had to watch them alone, but nothing could be done about that now.

"...W-What's...ha..going to...happen to me?" Stephen's voice was barely over a whisper, but knew he heard him.

Turning towards the doctor, he couldn't stop the sneer forming on his face. It always felt great seeing someone get their just deserts. This was what the clown considered _fair_. This man had no regard for human life, no matter what justifiable bullshit he blabbered on about. Not that he had any either, but that wasn't the point. They messed with the _wrong_ person, plain and simple.

Joker raised his hands up, cocking his head to the side with a shrug. "In a few minutes, you'll be just like this old asylum. _Gone_ and _forgotten_. Don't worry, it'll be over in no time at all!" Stepping towards the fallen man, dark eyes narrowed when he stopped moving. This wasn't going to be any fun if he wasn't awake for the grand finale... He gave him a hard nudge with his foot, checking to see if he was still conscious.

_'Still breathing, but he's limp. Oh, well... I really don't have the time for this.'_

"Guess he's out...and so am I..." The clock was ticking down, not leaving much time left before the barrels would explode. Any trace of what happened here will disappear. No one knows the doctor actually showed up, he made sure of that.

Right now, Crane's having a little rendezvous with some Falcone men and the Chechen. It wasn't hard to find out what's going on... There are eyes and ears all over the city that he can tap into whenever he pleases. They're all scrambling after their shipment went up in flames last week. It was a hoot to watch them losing their shit, since most of their supply of drugs and 'additives' were on that vessel at the docks.

These gloved hands have a tight grip over the city that was only increasing with each and every day. More men are coming to his side while the mob families' and cops are taking hit-after-hit from his plans. Those in the underground flock to wherever and whoever they feel wields more power. His shadow is looming over Gotham, blocking out the sunlight. Soon, it will be a total eclipse...

"HAHAHAHA!" No one might get his jokes, but that just _fine_... To him, they are _hilarious_.

Turning to leave, Joker almost stumbled when a hand latched on to his ankle. Looking down with a raised brow, the doctor was staring up at him from the floor, gritting his teeth.

"What do you think you're, ah, _doing_?" Looking past the bleeding man towards the chair where he'd been bound, scarred lips curled up in distaste.

_'He untied the knots, huh? Knew I should have done it myself...'_

This was annoying. Does he have to do _everything_ himself? What's the point of having men working for him, if they can't even properly bind a man to a chair? Does he have to give them a refresher course on how to tie a goddamn knot? The clown went to yank his leg free, but the doctor was hanging on for dear life.

_'Got some strength left after all that? Tough old fart..'_

"If... If I'm going to die here... I'm taking you to hell with me!"

Dark eyes widened at the absurdity of it all. Was this guy serious? Does he really think that _he_ could hold _him_ here long enough to do that? Glancing back towards the barrel with the timer, there wasn't much left on the countdown. Clenching his jaw, he pulled the other leg back and swung forward, smashing his foot into Stephen's face.

"Arghhh!" The older man screamed as swing after swing came at his already broken face. Holding on to the clown's leg with shaky hands, he clamped down hard, refusing to leg go. This was his determined last stand... He was going to die either way, but not alone.

Looking back towards the clock again, Joker growled out angrily. This is getting _too_ close for comfort. If he wasted anymore time, he'll end up as a pile of ash along with the man intending to kill him.

"Fuck! Let go you stupid shit!" Crouching down, he threw his fist at the doctor's face. There was no way he was going to be taken out by a man like _this_.

"Ahhh! Dammit..ha..haha. Jokes on you now... We can both get first class tickets to hell at half the price." Joker seethed with anger, seeing the man's swollen bloody face grinning up at him despite everything he's gone through. Standing back up, a grin of his own tugged at the scars in the corners of his mouth. Sliding a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a blade.

"Not bad, Doc... Unfortunately there's only one Joker in this city and it's _me_. I'll cut that hand off if I have to." Snarling like an animal, he repeatedly plunged the blade into the man's hand, blood pooling around his dress shoe.

"Ahhh!" Stephen let go, unable to hold onto it any longer. He tried his best, but the knife stabbing into his hand hit a nerve, forcing his fingers to tremble and giving the clown the opportunity to release himself.

Spinning in the direction of the clock, Joker cursed under his breath, running towards the door. Only a few seconds now... If he didn't get out fast enough, he would get caught up in the explosion...

Not bothering to glance at the man on the ground and grabbing the purple trench coat, Joker darted across the cold stone floor, kicking the door open with his foot. There was no way in hell it'll all end here... The major parts of his plan for Gotham's soul hadn't even started and he finally just got his woman back. Sakura's waiting at _home_ for _him_. If he bites the bullet in this place, she'll never know what happened to him, maybe even think he abandoned her...

If this was a few weeks ago, he would have laughed while drowning in flames of his own creation... _but not now_.

_'Not yet...'_

Running out front of the asylum towards the broken path that led to the street, Joker _heard_ it, before he _felt_ it...

**Boom.**

The sides of the building blasted outwards, the roof bursting up into the sky. Flames roared in every direction as what was left of the old asylum collapsed in on itself.

"Shit!" The force of the explosion sent him flying, eyes losing focus as bright lights took his vision. His body was thrown through the air, not having anything to hold on to. He was too close to the building. That hadn't been part of the plan, but neither was the old man becoming a pain in the ass. Most people would have shriveled up on themselves. The doctor had guts in the end, that was for sure...

Everything was hot- _scorching_ _hot_. The blast sent out a heat wave that carried off everything in the area. Bricks, stone, the old sign for the asylum was ripped right out. Dirt picked up off the ground, swirling and soaring overhead. Crashing into what was left of the brick wall that surrounded the perimeter, the air was knocked out of him from the impact. His body smacked against the hard, ivy-covered surface, his head spinning as he landed hard.

_'The negative pressure...'_

Clenching his jaw tightly, gloved hands latched onto part of the wall that was still stable when the air started drawing back in the direction of the wreckage. After the initial exposion, it's always followed up by a blast wave of negative pressure, sucking the surroundings towards the center. Holding on with all his strength, the force pulled at everything that had been sent flying, lifting his feet from off the ground. There was no way in hell he'll let go. Last thing he needs is to be impaled by shrapnel or crushed.

As soon as the wave subsided, the clown dropped himself onto the ground. His head rolled to the side, panting hard and heaving. That was too damn close...

_It was exciting._

" _Gahh!_..." Shaking his head as he slowly sat up, Joker growled out in annoyance, knowing his ribs were messed up. Slamming into the brick wall was going to leave his side completely bruised. It wasn't an issue of pain, he rarely felt that anymore. That was really a shame, because he relished in it. Those delicious sensations are getting harder to experience these days, his body's built up such an endurance for it over the years. Pain is like a drug, giving a rush that most couldn't understand or comprehend. He misses it...

"Dammit!" Sakura is going to be pissed... She hates it when he comes back all beat up, even if he enjoys it. That's how it's always been... While he loves the pain, he likes her fretting over him even more.

Dark eyes look up as he brushes the dirt off the front of his dress shirt, still gripping onto the trench coat in his bloody, gloved hand. The asylum's completely demolished... The flames dance high above where the building stood, black smoke billowing up into the night sky.

_'Beautiful...'_

"WOAHAHAHAHHOAHAHAHA!"

 _It's a sight to behold._ The shades of red and orange, the loud explosions from it going off, and the total destruction left behind in its wake. Utter chaos in its most raw form... There's only one other thing in this world that can make his black heart skip a beat this way...and she's waiting for him to come back...

Standing up and admiring his art, he swings the coat over his shoulder and turns away. That was a close call...first time in a long time. He can't afford to be careless, not now...

All the blood and screaming... Almost getting himself blown to pieces fills him with an explosive energy and anger that needs to come out, one way or another. He's still high off the thrill, from the killing and the fear he dragged out of those men earlier. The night is still young and his thirst hasn't been quenched. He wants _more_ , needs to take it out on _something_ , before it bursts out and rips him apart.

* * *

_'Man... It's really getting late..'_

Looking back at the clock for the dozenth time, a yawn forces itself out as she stretches her arms high above her head. Sakura doesn't want to admit she's disappointed, but that's a big, fat lie. After the trip to The Narrows earlier, she hoped Jack would've been sprawled out along the couch when she came through the door. He wasn't...

It made her chest feel heavy, but this shouldn't be unusual. After all, he's been doing his own thing for the last seven years and she knows it's impractical to expect him to drop everything just for her. It's not like she quit her job at Wayne Enterprises to stay home all day, just because he popped back into her life. He has his own 'job' as well, even if it's-

_'I'm not sure what to call it... Honestly, I don't really know what he even does, except for the things they say about him on the news.'_

Sometimes, it feels very strange. Jack will be here for hours at a time, then disappears randomly, without word or reason, just to suddenly show back up again. They never talk about what he did or is going to do. It's only during the next news broadcast that she learns anything.

When he is here, Jack rarely speaks about anything to do with himself. It's usually the pinkette who does most of the talking. He sits there quietly, listening to her ramble on about work or other things. Every now and then, he'll make a snarky comment or lame joke that'll throw him into a fit of manic laughter, while she stares at him blankly. Sometimes it's frustrating that there's so little input about himself, but she's just happy that he's there. Despite not saying much, he seems content with watching her going through her daily routines, like cooking or cleaning up after coming home from work. Perhaps it's the only ' _normal_ ' part of his day, that's why he likes it so much.

Whenever he's there and the news happens to be on, it always end up with him grabbing the remote and turning something else on. Almost like he doesn't _want_ her to see what's going on outside in the city. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out... There isn't anywhere in Gotham that didn't have some source of updates, whether it's the paper or word of mouth. Maybe he just didn't want it in his face, even in the apartment.

Jack likes to put movies on, while they sit on the couch. Either laying his head in her lap or getting her to lean against his chest, the way he used to when they were younger. It feels nice to have someone to spend time with, even if he's a bit... _off_. Comedies or action films are what he seems to like most, but he always giggles at random points throughout the movie, usually at what other people would consider 'inappropriate' times. A character getting shot or someone dying, people getting revenge or during a tense scene. Sakura found herself finding things funny that really aren't, but she can't help it. His laughter is _contagious_...

" _Hahh_..." Despite being alone for the most part throughout the last few years, Sakura didn't like it anymore. It never seemed to bother her before, but now she can't stand it or the silence.

_'I'll just go to bed... I don't think he's coming back anytime soon.'_

She already ate dinner and read the book from her coffee table for the last hour. Glancing at the now empty plate, she sighs, running a hand through her pink hair.

_'Maybe I'll do some dishes before I lay down...'_

The door to the apartment crashes open, making Sakura bolt up off the chair, completely startled.

"S- _Shit!_ "

A man silently stood in the doorway, rooted on the spot. Green eyes widened, flickering back and forth at his appearance. Taking a few steps forward with her mouth open in shock, Sakura almost didn't know what to say, where to start. Something's off, she could feel it in the air. It's thick with something her brain can't place, the atmosphere tense despite nether saying a word. The tall, brooding figure closes the door with his foot, locking it without saying a word.

"Jack... _What happened?_ Are you okay?!"

From head to toe, he's covered in soot and dirt, blood splattered all over his clothing. The greasepaint on his face is smeared with a mixture of other things, making it one colorful mess. The outfit he likes wearing all the time is in tatters, rips and tears on everything, even the purple trench coat. He's a complete and utter mess...

_'What happened to him?'_

"Jack?" The way hes standing there is making her worried. She can see the tension in his body from the way his lean muscles flex, straining against the ruined clothing. Broad shoulders hunched and raised, the tips of his messy hair just barely grazing them. His features are hard and rigid, like that night in the hospital. That time when he was _livid_ , thinking that she purposefully abandoned him and willingly moved on. There's nothing playful or relaxed about him, not the way he's mostly been for the last week. The whites of his eyes are barely visible, just large pools of obsidian, staring at her so... _intensely_ , not showing a hint of the warmth they held before. The scars running up to his cheeks are the only ghost of a smile on his face, lips set in a firm line as his jaw shifts.

_'Is he...angry? What's going on?'_

Sakura's jolted back to her senses when he takes a few large steps forward, crossing the expanse between the door and living room faster than she could realize. He moves so quickly, there isn't any time for her to even react. A dirty gloved hand reaches out, burying itself into her pink locks. She froze, not knowing what kind of mood he's in. The muscle in his cheek jumps as he stares down at her. She can't read him, has no idea what's going on in his mind. That worries her more than anything else.

Before she realizes what was happening, the hand in her hair roughly tugs backwards, yanking her head back. A scream's muffled from his lips slamming down against hers, effectively silencing the confused pinkette. The shout turns into a groan, him kissing her hard and the sides of the purple trench coat flows around her as he leans into her. His large frame pushes up against her small body, guiding her backwards across the rug. Not giving a chance for any verbal rejection, the tip of his tongue presses against the seam of her lips, demanding entrance and she _won't_ refuse him.

" _Mmm_..." The pinkette's lower back runs into the edge of the table, unable to say anything as his tongue invades her mouth, feeling every inch of it without allowing her to do the same. There isn't anything gentle about the clown's actions, not the sweet kisses and touches he's been giving the last few days. This is hungry, starved...forceful bites and snarls. Sakura lets out a whimper, the table biting into her back from the way she's leaning into it. Pulling his head back and panting, his dark eyes flicker towards the table, narrowing in on dishes and book lying there. Barking out a laugh, his long arm sweeps across the smooth surface, swiping everything onto floor.

"Hey!" Hearing the glass crash and shatter, she instinctively tries to look, to see the new damage he's caused to her belongings. Something that seems to be becoming a trend lately with his impatience and frustration. A warning growl from his throat makes her think otherwise as she snaps her head back in place.

The hands wrapping around her waist force the broken dishes to fade into the background, no longer of any concern. That's right... None of those things matter anymore, they're replaceable. Joker tightens the hold, his fingers pulsing and digging into her sides. Just a few simple touches and everything just melts away, all except for the man trying to ravage her. He never likes it when she pays attention to anything else when he's around and she really can't, not like this. When he was just a crazy clown harassing her, all she did was worry and wait for him to make a move. Now all her spare time is spent either with him or thinking _about_ him, worrying for a completely different reason. It's like he only wants her world to consist of him and for the most part, it has for the last few weeks, one way or another.

 _And he couldn't be any happier about it_.

A cry of surprise comes out when he lifts Sakura off the floor, shoving her trembling body onto the table. The room's cold, but the heat radiating from the large man looming above her is making everything suddenly feel too hot. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she needs more of him. Sex hasn't been a concern before, just a thought that was cast aside as unimportant and inconsequential. Always too busy with work or doing things related to it, immersing herself to keep the emptiness down to a low hum, to stop it from screaming and clawing at her.

After this enigma of a man proved how wrong she is, it was like letting a starved animal out of its cage. Her body rebels every time he comes close, hungry and in need of the attention only he can provide. A greed she never realized was actually there came out in full force, wanting it all. The gentle caresses, the bites and scratches, his hard kisses and the passionate ones. Whatever he is willing to give and the Joker is absolutely _living for it._

"J-Jack..." This is exciting and so sudden. His touch is electrifying, setting everything ablaze, making her puddy in his skilled hands. Sakura felt like she was losing herself in him, but maybe she was gaining who she really is instead. The Joker comes and goes as he pleased, like a shadow, and she wants to be swallowed up by it. Being with him makes all the fears fade away, helps her find a strength she never knew she had.

Despite him having most of the control and making everything bend to his will, the pinkette has a power over him in her own way that no one outside these walls can ever understand. The most wanted man in the city, who should be on the run, keeps finding himself going back to the same place. Above and next to this small woman, craving the affection she so willingly gives him and demanding her attention.

Dark eyes rove over the shapely form beneath him, taking everything in. Slim, yet so perky and and pliable in all the right places. The muscle in his cheek jumps as he swallows hard, staring at the pretty face looking up at him from under those long lashes. No matter what, it never seems like enough. Clenching his jaw tightly, the clown hastily slides a gloved hand into the pocket of his pinstriped pants, pulling out a knife. Sakura tried to squirm backwards when he flicked the blade out, not knowing what he can be planning when he's in one of his moods.

"Where ya think your goin'? _Hmm?_ " It came out as a throaty growl that would have scared most, but only made the woman wet from hearing the deep timbre of his voice. Maybe she _i_ _s_ losing it... If that is the case, then so be it. She can overlook the things that make him despised by others and doesn't care about the horrible things he does. Maybe it's because they seem so far away at the moment and aren't in her face. Just another news broadcast detailing his latest crimes. When she's surrounded by him, being held so tightly against his hard body, it no longer feels like being in reality. Her world is being consumed by the Joker, just as he wants it to be.

Some might call this madness, and maybe it really is...but she can't find it in herself to fight it anymore. Countless hours were spent mulling it over, debating what might happen, how things could change at a moment's notice. One day, he might not come home, either of them could be captured or arrested-maybe even killed. It was a thought that makes her chest hurt, her heart ache. Even if she tells him to go and never come back, he won't leave and _they both know it._

Grabbing onto her hips, he roughly drags Sakura to the edge of the table, growling in appreciation at the way her legs subconsciously part for him. _Just for him_...

It felt like the air is being sucked from her lungs when he's close, no mount of breathing able to completely fill them. Her body's thrumming with electricity as he stands between her legs, panting and staring down at her, enjoying how she squirms beneath him. A groan leaves lips, heavy dark eyes fluttering and rolling his head, trying to reel in the chaotic energy coursing through him to stop himself from tearing her apart. There's no doubt that he killed someone tonight, she knows that. He always comes back in a different state, still high from the thrill and full of blood-lust. She can feel it in the tension of his muscles, the wild look in his dark eyes and how rough and impatient he is. His pupils become dilated, encompassing the whites of his eyes and all of the warm brown tones he usually has when they were together. They seem like large blotches of ink, mixing in with the black paint and spreading past his sockets. The strange, manic ways he does everything only increases, pulling out the knives he adores and always wanting to take anything remaining out on her body.

Large hands yank on her clothing, becoming irritated with anything getting in his way that shields her from his view. Licking his lips, he glances at the blade in his hand, becoming transfixed and watching the light gleaming along it's sharp edge. They make her nervous, knowing the damage the serrated weapons can inflict, but he is fascinated by them. Always taking such loving care of his toys, sharpening them and acting like they're an extension of himself. Dark eyes shift from the blade towards the pinkette lying on the table with his scarred lips curling up into a sneer. Gripping the fabric of her shirt, he places the knife at the top of her chest, cutting through the top and bra in one go.

 _"Ah!_ " The cool air rushes over her skin, biting and unforgiving, making it prickle with goosebumps. Gloved fingers grab at the seam of the shredded fabric, tearing them off to the sides, baring her breasts to his smoldering glare. A shiver runs up her spine from being completely exposed and vulnerable as she tries to resist the urge to cover herself, while he's looming above. It will only serve to rile him up more than he already is, making him rip her arms away and pin them down. He wants to look at everything, slowly perusing her unblemished skin with a throaty growl.

Putting the knife down, filthy gloved hands palm at her breasts, making her nipples harden as she cries out to him. Black and red smear across her pale fresh as he roughly kneads her delicate body. Her back arches off of the smooth surface, only for him to push her back down with a grunt.

Joker stands between her legs on either side of him, pulling her closer to the edge and letting her legs dangle off the table. The pinkette gasps, feeling how hard he is through his pants as he rubs himself against the thin fabric of her shorts.

"Oh my _God._." Sakura can feel the heat between them, getting wetter with ever movement against him.

Growling out, he lets go of her breasts, taking hold of the knife again. Yanking at the shorts covering the rest of her from his gaze, the blade slides through the remaining pieces of clothing. He's impatient and hasty, pulling it from beneath her and tossing the ruined fabric- _along with the knife_ -onto the carpet. She knows what kind of mood he's in now, it's evident in his actions and the expression on his face. The way his fingers pulse around everything they touched and the muscles twitching in his face, around his eyes. He's eager, brimming with energy and lust, ready to rip her around the apartment, biting and snarling.

" _Goddammit!_ " His deep voice is hoarse, running his hand over her body, smearing blood and soot along her pale skin- _tainting her._

Sweaty strands of faded green and subtle signs of his natural color stick to his painted forehead and the side of his face as he pants. The swollen sides of his mouth puffed out with each harsh intake of air. Licking his bottom lip and scars, he stares down at her, his chest heaving with ragged breaths. He looks like a complete mess and she couldn't help finding it turning her on even more.

It doesn't make sense. She should want to get away from him when he's like this, find the things he does repulsive, but can't. Tasha feels like nothing more than a fleeting idea, tossed among a pile of other things they both want to forget. The woman she was a little over a week ago is not the same one lying on the table, almost like a different person entirely. Sakura can't find any of those inhibitions or worries that used to plague her, not when she's completely wrapped up in his man. He's consuming every part of her these days and she finds herself willingly allowing him to. Who'd have imagined that she would feel safe with a crazed murderer?

Harsh breaths leave his scarred mouth as he yanks on his belt, pulling it from around his hips. His shaky fingers tear at the top of his pants, needing to get out of them as quickly as possible. Sakura gasps when he pulls his throbbing member out, shivering at the sight of it.

_'I'm going to die tonight...'_

Sakura screams, clawing at the surface of the table when he roughly shoves himself into her. No matter how many times they've done this already, her body still can't get used to it. His cock stretches her beyond her limits, filling her up completely and still trying to keeps going. It's a delicious kind of pain, one she finds herself aching for, making her feel too full when he's inside, and too empty when he isn't. She squirms beneath him, her body wanting to fight what her mind's so eager for. Desperate to get him out, yet moving her hips to take him further in. A constant battle warring inside that was absolutely futile. He's going to have her either way.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, a small trickle of blood trails from the corner of his mouth. Joker hisses through his clenched teeth feeling how wet she is for him. A groan leaves his ruined mouth at how incredibly tight she is around him as he surges forward, forcing her trembling body to take all of him.

" _Ahh!_ J-Jack!" Sakura sucks in a sharp breath when he slams into her, bottoming out inside and pressing his hips hard against her. He growls, watching how her pussy struggles to take him in, his hand pressing against her pelvis to feel her muscles bunching up beneath the surface from the intrusion. Her eyes widen at his large girth invading her small body, giving her only a short moment to try to adjust. That is the only bit of mercy he can give her when he's like this. Slender legs wrap around his hips, tightening and bringing him closer, making him groan.

Unable to waste another moment, he pulls out and rams up into her, sending shock-waves throughout her entire body. Usually they fool around beforehand, but this was more than a welcome change of pace. He always seems to thoroughly enjoy that, she can tell he doesn't have the patience or the willpower to restrain himself.

Joker rocks into her hard, grabbing onto her legs and digging his gloved fingers into her soft skin. Sweat runs down his face as he leans over her, cursing and growling out, no longer pretending that he's actually a human. Giving into to his baser instincts, more beast than man in these moments.

" _Oh my God!_ " Sakura can't think while he pounding into her, making the table shake with his movements. This isn't like how it's been for the last few days, where it was both gentle and rough, constantly switching it up. This is different- _desperate_ and _angry._

A gloved hand runs up along her body as her hips rise off the surface, reaching up to wrap itself around her slender neck. Her toes curl against the back of his ruined coat when he leans over, staring down at her intently but not making contact. The grip on her throat is tight, holding her down as he furiously slams his cock into her tight hole. Her body is on fire, coiling and hot, spreading through every inch of her trembling form. He's building her up, taking them both to that special place where nothing else matters. The sounds their bodies make colliding against each other from his relentless assault would have embarrassed her before, but she doesn't care, not with the sharp, pulsing sensations running its course. Each thrust is making it worse, completely coating him and his cock in her warm slick. That's what he wants- _practically demands_ -like the wetter she is, it means the more she's enjoying what he's doing to her.

This isn't like before. Not like Jack, who can touch her tenderly and make her cum as he pushes her up against the headboard. It's more savage, a different side of him... Fingers tear at her hair, going faster and leaning forward to bite down on her shoulder. The soft skin breaks and she yells, becoming high from the pain and pleasure mixing together. His tongue laves at the spot, taking her blood into his mouth and painting his lips with a fresh coat of dark red. It only seems to spur him on, roaring in her ear and shaking, clawing at her skin as his movements become more erratic.

This isn't Jack making love to her... It's the Joker fucking her senseless...

"Oh my-AHHHH!" The pinkette shook against his assault, loving the way this feels. So primal, careless... _Exciting._ Throwing her head back, her green eyes roll up as heat coils inside tightly, building itself up for a world-shattering release. She can feel it, so close to falling off that ledge. Promising to be mind-blowing, changing her for life. He always make sure she cums, working hard to make it happen-usually _multiple_ times. This man wants to become irreplaceable. To let her know that no one else can make her feel this way or will ensure that she finds completion the way he does. Taking from her what he wants, but giving her so much more in return.

No other man could replace him, no matter what he's worried about. She loves everything he does to her, the bites and the soft kisses, the way he gently touches her when they're done. The things he whispers in her ear when they lay in bed, tangled up in each other. There's no promise that anyone else would finish with her like he does. She didn't want them to, doesn't care about who can do what to her. Only wanting him- _all of him_.

Lifting her legs onto his broad shoulders, Joker leans back, his dark eyes staring down intently as he pumps in and out of her. He's entranced by the sight of his cock dominating her pussy, forcing it to stretch to take him in, watching it coming out covered in her fluids.

" _Sakura._.. You feel _so good_..."

A bang on the door jolts the pinkette, startling her as she looks up towards the large man above, her green eyes wide with panic. The angry growl that reverberates from his chest and throughout her body makes her cling to the gloved hand lightly pressed against her neck. He doesn't stop, still holding her down and trying to power through the interruption. His head shakes to get rid of the voice filtering from the other side, refusing to let it rip him from the haze he revels in when he's with Sakura.

"Fuck! Can you guys _try_ to keep it down?! I've been listening to this shit for days now!" The banging continues with the unwanted male voice yelling on the other side of the door.

" _Rrrrgghhh!_ " Sakura froze at the look on his face, in his eyes. She's seen it before, but not cranked up the way it is now. He's still swimming through the after-effects of whatever heinous act he's committed before coming home, but it's never enough. Whatever rage he was in earlier is renewed with a savage force as growls, his lips curling up to bare his teeth. Letting go of her neck, Joker rips open the folds of his dirty trench coat and shoves a gloved hand into one of the pockets. The pinkette shrieks when he hastily pulls out a pistol with a silencer attached to the end, pointing it towards the door.

"N _-No!_ Jack, wait a min-!"

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

A loud thump hits the floor outside of the apartment from the man's body crumpling into a heap.

"JACK!" She's in disbelief, staring up at the grinning man sliding the gun back into his coat.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughs, leaning over her frozen form to kiss her hard, groaning against her mouth. He's relishing in the kill, getting off on his own power and ability to end any problems they face within a few seconds. Gloved hands run up the sides of her face and into her pink hair, massaging her scalp tenderly.

Breaking off from the one-sided kiss, he looks down at her in confusion. Arching a brow, he runs his thumb over her cheek, trying to wipe away some of the soot along her skin. He only ends up smearing it in worse with the futile attempt.

"Sakura... What's, ah, _wrong_ , sweetheart?" Cocking his head to the side, he genuinely looks like he did nothing wrong and can't understand why she's upset. This isn't the first time he kill someone in front of her and doesn't seem like it'll be the last.

"W-What? _Why?_ " She knows there's no point in asking. Maybe it's just an automated response her conscious set-up in trying to comprehend his erratic, violent behaviors. It's supposed to be understood that this is who he is now. There was no hesitation in his actions, whatsoever. If anything, he's annoyed from having to stop just to shoot him.

"He shouldn't have been listening.. _.to you_." Rubbing his hands down the sides of her face, he leans in breathing hard. "Pay attention to me... _Only me_... Forget about that."

Running a hand through his faded green hair, his dark eyes roam around the room before a grin spreads across his ruined mouth. Wrapping his arms around her back, he lifts the stunned pinkette up off the table and carries her against him, without pulling out.

There's no more room for argument when he pushes her up against the wall. Leaning down to hook his arms behind her knees, Joker pins her to the smooth surface, making her jolt from the cool sensation touching her heated back. Before she can think, he starts moving again, thrusting in and out of her.

It's too much... At this angle, she can feel every glorious inch of him. Her head falls forward against the crook of his neck, the smell of fire and gasoline overriding her senses. Nails dig into his back as she desperately clings to him, feeling the tightening in her gut. The orgasm that was prematurely ended is building itself back up when he started going faster. His lips pull back over his clenched teeth, grunting out and getting louder with each passing moment. Sweat drips down his face and from the tips of his messy hair, working hard to get her back to the point where they left off. He knows how close she was and that only sent him into more of a fury when they were interrupted.

" _Sakura_..." Joker's deep moan in her ear makes her body tremble, his grip on her legs tightening to keep her still against his harsh thrusts. His jagged, scarred mouth kisses every inch of pale skin it could find as he works her over, pushing himself deeper into her body.

It's almost there. Sakura can feel the flame inside rising up higher, threatening to drown the pinkette in the ecstasy this man was giving her. The body lying outside the door drifts off into the distance as a warm fog clouds her mind. It doesn't matter... Nothing matters anymore. All that does is that this cold-blooded killer doesn't stop slamming her up against the wall, while kissing her so roughly. It's almost ironic... A man that ends lives without a second thought is only seconds away from forcing to her have a mind-blowing orgasm. He can destroy and create on a whim, whichever he decides to choose.

Joker held her tightly when she flails against him, feeling like she's hanging off of the edge of a cliff... All she has to do is left go of it all to be free. Her eyes screw shut as desperate breaths and cries leave her pink lips against his skin.

 **"LOOK. AT. ME."** He growls out, pulling back to stare at her face... Always yelling and demanding that she keep her eyes on him when he felt her walls tightening, that spring coiling up, getting ready to let loose. The way his dark eyes burn into her always sets her off, barely able to hold that deadly gaze.

"Jack! I-I can't... _I can't_ -" The fog is clouding her mind, the sensations becoming too overwhelming for her small body to contain. Sakura doesn't even know what she was saying she _can't_ do as she looks at him.

Biting his bottom lip, he switches between groaning and muttering things under his breath, low enough she can't make out what he's saying. Leaning in to kiss her hungrily, he puts his forehead against hers as his lips part open, letting out a deep moan.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let it out for me. _All for me..._ " It almost sounds like nonsense as her body tightens up around him. His hips start going faster, bucking harder like he wanted to break her in half. A gloved finger presses down firmly on her clit, sending her reeling, screeching and convulsing around him. Hot tears run down her face from what's too stimulating. It's too good... He's _too good_. Always knows exactly where to touch and what to do to drive her wild. " _It's all mine._ "

"J-Jack! _Oh my God-_ " The legs around him shake violently, making his hold on her tighten as her body squeezes down on him painfully. The coil in her body finally snaps. She claws at his shoulders, screaming out loudly.

"FUCK!" Joker clenches his teeth feeling her coming undone around him, walls trembling and fluids coating his cock. He keeps pounding into her, riding her through the orgasm, with no indication of stopping. Sakura cries pitifully into the crook of his neck from the waves smashing through her quivering body wrapped around the clowns hips, shattering her into a million pieces.

He doesn't stop, picking up the pace and pinning her securely to wall, easily holding up her weight. He shakes his head, making the sweat from the tips of his hair drop down onto her. The rough leather against her sensitive nub is too much, making her scream when he rubs against it furiously. She wants him to ease up, to at least take his fingers away, but can't articulate anything. Her body tries curling into itself, desperate to get away from the barrage and overwhelming stimulation on her pussy. Despite her best efforts to communicate, nothing comes out but a jumbled mess of his name and cries.

"One... One more time, babydoll. C'mon! Cum for me again." Sakura can't believe her ears when he growls out at her. She knows he already needs to cum, can feel it in the way he's thrusting and how his cock is pulsing inside of her. He's holding it off to draw more out of this- _more out of her. "_ I wanna _feel it_!"

 _"_ N-No! P...Please.. _I can't!_ I can't!" She couldn't possibly go through that again right now. He's going to _break her._ She chokes out a sob, barely hanging on by a thread while he punishes her body, taking out all his rage and anger built up inside through his powerful thrusts. Part of her is waiting to go through the wall, not knowing how much hammering it could take from their weight against it. The tears keep flowing, not knowing how to handle the pressure building up on top of what's already there.

"Yes- _Yes_ , you can. _I'll make sure you do_." He uses his weight and hips to keep her anchored up with his hand between them, constantly moving, thrumming her clit and abusing her core. She can hear and _feel_ the fluids running down her thighs. Joker looks down to see it, a grin forming on his sweaty face. She knows _that_ look, he's relishing in what he can do to her body. He bark out a laugh, completely smug with himself. " _I_ did _that_ to you! Remember it well _, sweetheart!_ "

She's going to die, there's no doubt about it. The pressure inside is going to burst and make her explode, shooting her across the room like shrapnel. The orgasm from before seems like nothing more than a distant memory as a new one builds itself up the ruins of its predecessor. It rolls into a more powerful one, all-encompassing and ready to swallow her entire being, taking away her ability to control anything. She can't stop the tears spilling over her lashes, or the drool running from the corner of her mouth, and especially not the hot slick soaking through the bottom of his dress shirt. " _Good girl._.. Let it _all_ out on me..."

Joker speeds up, powering through the orgasm tearing her to pieces, unable to hold off his own any longer. Slamming his scarred mouth against hers, he growls out menacingly into her throat, digging his fingers into the slender legs he's holding onto desperately.

"Shit! Sakura... _You're driving me fucking crazy!_ "

Sakura throws her head back, moaning at the sensation of his hot cum filling her up inside. He loses his rhythm, clinging onto her as his own bit of control goes right out the window. Biting down hard on her neck, he curses and groans against her skin, his hips slowing down as he empties himself inside of her. He pushes himself completely in when the last spurt comes out, trying to keep every bit of himself right where it belongs. He relishes cumming in her, wanting to keep his own fluids in her until he feels satisfied. There's some sick infatuation he has with the entire ordeal that completely embarrasses her. Wanting to feel it with his fingers, pushing it back in or trying to get her to spread her thighs, just so he can take a look. She can't understand it and doesn't really want to either.

Hearing his voice in her ear, she leans forward in a daze, reaching out to kiss his neck. In these moments, she always wants to be as close to him as physically possible. It's like a comfort after experiencing something so stimulating, wanting the affection he willingly dishes out in a post-orgasm high. For her, this is really the best part. It's not the climax she's desperate for, but the aftercare and soft touches he mindlessly gives when that stoic mask slides off for a short time. His fingers pulse at her sides as he groans, pushing himself in just a little further into her core. The movement made them both tremble against the wall, their muscles starting to become slack in the aftermath.

Gasping for breath and ignoring sweat running down his face, Joker holds onto her tight, sliding them down the wall, towards the floor. Sitting on the carpet, he brings her down with him, holding her against his dirty clothing. She can barely think, too dazed and confused from the beating her body took. That's okay, he keeps her in place until her senses finally return and she can regain her composure. Running a hand through the pinkette's hair while she tries catching her breath, he kisses her forehead. They're both a mess, a sweaty heap tangled on the ground.

"If anyone wonders what drove me mad... It's definitely _you_ , sweetheart."


	20. Obsession

_"Is this about...-your deal...-stay away from..."_

_"...Nerve... -intrusive little roach...-not get caught?"_

_"Y-You!"_

_"That's what it is to me."_

_"...-bastard!"_

_"What's so funny? I didn't even deliver the punchline yet!"_

"GODDAMMIT!" Slamming his fists against the table, Hyeon yelled out in anger. Over and over again he played the same recording, hoping to find something... _anything_...that might have been missed before. Any clue as to why this happened.

_'What did he get himself into this time?!'_

Jin always walked a fine line between dabbling with the right and wrong crowds. Where there was excitement or money to be made, he would dive right in. The ability he had was invaluable... Many businessmen and mob bosses alike were willing to pay large sums of cash to get him to use it to fix whatever they needed.

If a wealthy businessman wanted to sign a contract with another company or convince them to sell their stocks over, Jin would be sent in to manipulate their memories or put the idea in their head that they already agreed to it somehow. Sometimes, he even made them think it was their own idea in the first place.

If a kingpin of a crime organization wanted someone from another group dead and didn't want to deal with a gang war, he could be sent in to make the rival head _remember_ that the member had betrayed them and off the person themselves. That way, there was no unnecessary repercussions for the kingpin, like a shootout or someone taking revenge against their men. It was better for these guys to just pay Jin instead of losing valuable manpower, money, weapons, and attracting the unwanted attention from the police.

Jin was good- _no-_ he was _great_ at what he did. Just standing near him put people at ease enough to allow a quick touch of the shoulder or hand. That was how he was able to get in and out of places easily. He could make a bodyguard at the door believe that he had an appointment with the person in question or was even a member of their own gang.

_"...-gonna cut me up?"_

_"Yeah."_

"Dammit, Jin... What did you do? _What did you do?!_ "

Hyeon didn't like what this "gift" was being used for... Instead of using it to just make money or for fun, Jin could have been using it for a good cause. For years he tried to convince his brother to use his ability for either the Gotham Police Department or the District Attorney...to help the city they lived in become a better place. He could have used it to make criminals or suspects feel at ease or convince them to confess to everything they were being questioned for. Even just holding their hand, he could have searched their memories to find out what they've done or if they were lying.

Such wasted potential... For a while, Hyeon had worked for the Gotham Police, before meeting the District Attorney personally. After his encounter with Harvey Dent, everything had became _crystal clear_. If Gotham was going to become a better place where people could live without fear, it would be because of the _'White Knight'_.

Dent would usher in a new era, one where they didn't need a masked vigilante to do what no one else was strong enough to accomplish. The District Attorney stood in front of everyone without a mask and was willing to fight the good fight. No expensive weapons, no fancy batmobile, no beating people senseless in the streets... Just using the laws that were available in the _good book_ and his own genius.

At this very moment, 549 gang members were sitting in jail thanks to Dent's hard work and dedication. Yes, it had been Batman who brought Lau back from Hong Kong, but it was Dent who used his knowledge of the law to secure a spot behind bars for all of them. If it was in Batman's hands, only Lau would be in jail and that wouldn't last long after paying off the guards and lawyers.

It was Dent who was fighting for the system and used RICO to put all those men away. It was a wave of arrests at an unprecedented number. Batman couldn't have done that... Not at all. He beats up a criminal, has the cops arrest them and in no time, they're back on the streets again with the same shit happening. An endless cycle that causes the deaths of many innocent people, just because the Bat doesn't want to get his hands dirty and kill these scum. If he did, they wouldn't keep getting out and spread so much pain and suffering...

Hyeon and the D.A. had very different views on Batman, but that was okay. He believed wholeheartedly in Dent's stance on Gotham and what needs to be done, even if they couldn't agree on the flying rat. The city didn't need its citizens taking the law into their own hands when they see fit. The rules and laws are in place for a reason, no matter if everyone agrees on that or not.

If anything, Batman had made Gotham worse than it already had been. Since appearing, criminals upped their tactics and weapons. Their plans and crimes had become more extreme taking the caped crusader in mind, making it far more difficult for the police to do their jobs properly.

_"...I know who and what you are-"_

_"...-she could move on..."_

_"It was the fear you brought-..."_

_"...Can't be falling asleep-...started!"_

It was because the Batman refused to do what needed to be done that the Joker was even out in these streets, killing and destroying everything in his path. If he'd taken care of him right from the get-go, hundreds of lives would have been saved. His little brother wouldn't have died the way he did...

The recording was shoddy at best. No matter how loud the volume was turned up, there were only bits and pieces that were audible. If only Jin had kept the phone _on_ him-maybe in a pocket-then they would know exactly what was said.

Why did the Joker target him? What was he calling Dent earlier to tell him? The Clown doesn't make house visits for just _anyone._..

This one was personal... That much was clear from the recording and the condition of the body. It wasn't like his usual murders. It was much more _barbaric,_ even for the psychotic clown. Since things had gotten so out of hand, Dent and Gordon had been sharing files constantly about the maniac's long list of crimes and murders, dating back years. While some had been particularly vicious, this one topped the cake. Just what did Jin stick his nose in or find out? Why did he dare get involved with the _Joker_? What did he do that brought this on?

_"...psychopath...wouldn't keep her safe!...ever care...like you-"_

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY."** _

_"Ahhh!"_

_"Not, ah, looking so pretty now. Hmm?.."_

_"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Hyeon grimaced, holding his head and clenching his teeth. It was unbearable to listen, even with it cutting in and out. To hear his own little brother screaming in agony while he was being tortured to death. And that _laugh._.. It was haunting, even he was sleeping. No one could forget a raucous noise like that, even if they wanted to. Day in and day out, he played this tape... Trying to put together the pieces of what really happened to the only family he had left.

It was only Hyeon and Jin for years... Their mother died from cancer at a young age. Five years later, their father was hit by a drunk driver. That was the reason why he worked so hard and joined the police department. To protect his brother and make the city a better place for both of them _-for people like them._

Now, his little brother was gone... The last of his family in this country had been killed. Jin may have made mistakes, but he had a good heart inside. He felt sympathy for those less fortunate, tried to make people happy when they were in despair in ways Hyeon never could. The tactics he used were often flawed, but well-intended.

_"Perfect!"_

_"HAHAHAHA!"_

Closing his eyes and running a hand through his dark hair, Hyeon didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was torture to listen over and over again... Having to hear his brother's crying and last words, while that maniac laughed, enjoying and reveling in the suffering he caused.

How could someone do such a thing to another human being? How mentally unstable does a person have to become to commit such heinous acts? This "man"- _beast_ -needed to be brought to justice.

 _"Why, hellooo! How are you today, Mr. Choi? I would put your brother on the phone, but he's a_ little _tied up at the moment... Not that he would have much to say anyway. Ya know... It's rude to_ eavesdrop _. Ya just might not like what ya hear! WAHAHAHHOAHAHAHAAAA!"_

No... He needed to be _ended_. Even if Batman catches him by some miracle, it will only be a matter of time before he breaks out again. Something had to be done and Dent was in agreement. They would have to use any means necessary, even if it didn't go by the book.

From the bits and pieces on the recording, Jin had found out something about the Joker... Something important enough to shut him up forever- _personally._ Not only that, but there is a woman involved. What did this person have to do with the most heinous criminal in Gotham? Did he take on a sidekick or an accomplice? Perhaps the Joker had have some interest in this person and Jin found out? Did he have dirt on her and the clown needed her for something? What was it?

Hundreds of scenarios ran through his head, trying to fit the pieces in this grotesque puzzle...Information was power and that was what they were lacking when it came to the clown. No one knew who he really was, what he planned to do next, or what his goal even was. Where was all of this going anyway? Was there an end goal? What was the point of all these horrific crimes? Was he really just a madman trying to drive Gotham into utter madness?

Hyeon sighed, shaking his head, rewinding the tape to the beginning. He needed to find out. For Gotham... Dent... himself...and for Jin. No matter what it took, he wouldn't rest or give up, until that clown was either behind bars or preferably dead.

* * *

Sakura groaned, stepping under the warm water in the shower. Right now, she needed it more than anything. Dainty fingers worked themselves through the messy pink locks, trying to sort them out. This was going to be a nightmare to fix properly. Everything was a mess, from her hair to the pale skin covered in God-knows-what. Looking down, she grimaced at the sight, not knowing what it was or where it came from.

_'Or who, more likely...'_

" _Ahh.._." The heat felt heavenly on her sore body, washing over the aching muscles in her arms and legs. Jack was still laying against the wall when she got up to head to the bathroom. To her surprise, he didn't say anything when she left, just sitting on the carpet quietly. Usually he would have followed, barely giving her any room to herself, but this was fine. There was only so much her body could take at one time. They were both filthy, covered in sweat, blood and soot. If someone had just walked it, they probably would have assumed the couple beat the shit out of each other during sex.

" _Hahaha_..." The pinkette didn't know why, but she found the thought amusing. Not that she wanted that to happen... Jack never laid his hands on her before and she trusted that he wouldn't even after all the changes he's gone through. Yes, he'd wrapped his hands around her throat, but it kind of was exciting. He never squeezed hard enough to cause any damage or pain.

Feeling the soreness between her things and hips, Sakura closed her eyes, reveling in warmth trailing over her body. Despite how rough he'd been and exhausted she was, the entire ordeal felt amazing. The afterglow was still in full effect, lulling her into a haze, drifting along in a dream-like state. It was the only thing making the stress and worry of what happened earlier not come to the forefront of her mind, throwing the pinkette into an anxiety attack. Something terrible happened, that was clear from the state he'd come home in. There was no doubt that the metallic smell and crimson streaks were blood, she wasn't a moron. He killed someone, maybe more than that, but it didn't seem like things had gone exactly as he planned. If it did, he would have been in a better mood, relishing in another scheme going his way. There was no point in bringing it up. He would never say anything and try to distract her with either a movie or sex.

Sakura tried to shake it off, leaning her head back as the shower cleansed the mess along her pale skin. Black and red mixed into the water, slowly running down the drain on the floor. Concentrating on the aching parts of her body, warmth spread down her limbs, healing the sore muscles and making the dark fingerprints fade back to its original hue.

" _Hah_... That's better.." This gift was amazing. Little by little she was practicing with it to see how far it could reach, trying to hold it out for longer periods of time. It wasn't easy, especially without having actual wounds to use it on. Just using it to heal Jack's side and bruises had been exhausting. If she was going to be any help, she had to improve, to keep at working with it and push beyond her current level... What if he was seriously injured and couldn't save him just because of her body's limitations?

_'Can't let that happen... I'll get better...'_

The bathroom door slowly opened up, but Sakura already knew who it was without turning around. Grabbing the shampoo, she poured some in her hand and lathered her hair quickly. It was now or never... Better do what needed to be done _before_ there were any distractions.

Letting the water run through her pink hair as the suds washed down the drain, her eyes flickered towards the tall silhouette through the curtain. There was no movement and he didn't say anything, just standing near the door, watching her through the sheer plastic. Teeth grazed along her bottom lip, wondering if he might be angry. He wasn't always vocal about the things that bothered him, opting to stew and glare instead of just coming out to say what was wrong. It was like a game of charades when dealing with him, trying to put everything together to figure out what it might be. That only made her more perceptive of the subtle changes and what precedes and follows them. His moods could swing drastically at the drop of a hat, without rhyme or reason to anyone observing. It might take some time, but she was getting better at this. He might not be the same Jack from before, but she would get to know him all over again just the same.

_'Why was he just standing there?'_

Joker was a strange man, who did very odd things. They seemed that way because no one really knew what he was thinking or trying to do. To him, everything he did was probably completely normal and reasonable in his own head. To Sakura, he was a difficult puzzle she needed to try to piece together, little by little.

After a few moments, the sound of boots knocking around and clothes rustling could be heard over the running water. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to steady the thumping in her chest when she heard the curtain being pulled back.

Arms wrapped around the pinkette's waist from behind, moving in close. He leaned down, resting his chin against her shoulder. The hot breath against her neck sent goosebumps across the pale skin it danced over. Vibrations coming from the small tune he was humming made her bite the inside of her lip lightly, enjoying the little song.

Despite the sweet fragrances from the shampoo and soaps against the tiled wall, the smell of blood and smoke overwhelmed it. Just like all else, everything this man touched or did, he overpowered it. Whether it was people, situations, even the little things. He had a way of making an impact and leaving a lasting impression.

"Are you mad?" His deep voice made her shift on her feet, a long sigh leaving her lips to join in with the steam filling up the small space. Was she actually angry with him? Was she disappointed or questioning what kind of man he is? Was she okay with the fact that he opened fire in her apartment and shot the neighbor dead?

"Hmm... Mad as in crazy, or mad as in pissed?" The corner of her mouth curled up while he quietly mulled over her question. That should have been enough to tell him what kind of a mood she was in. There wasn't a clear answer to what he asked, especially when she didn't even know where to start to finding the right one. Would it do any good to let what happened get to her? What was going to happen if it did? If she couldn't accept it and refused to go with the punches as they came?

"Well, the first one is a given, dollface- _especially if you're with me_..." Looking down at the arms around her, Sakura eyed the dark marks all over the tan skin along his forearms. It was hard to look at without imagining how he received them. They weren't as bad as the ones on his chest, but still noticeable. "...Are you pissed?"

He wanted a direct answer, not satisfied with her responding to his question with another. What did he want her to say? Why did he bother asking? Was it because he genuinely cared if she was or not?

Was she pissed? Should she be? Anyone in their right mind would have screamed and probably cried, hoping to God that they weren't next. However, there was no doubt in her own mind that he wasn't going to hurt her. If he wanted to, that was a different story. Jack wouldn't do that... Joker could have, but hasn't.

_'They're the same person...'_

It felt strange sometimes looking back. The memory that resurfaced of Jack was different than the man nudging his head against her neck, waiting for an answer. As the Joker, he did and said whatever came to mind. The seven year gap has really done a number on him in more ways than one.

Jack was never the kind of guy who liked attention from others, usually keeping to himself. Even when they went to school together, he would sit away from everyone and do his own thing. Waiting for the bell to ring to dash out, always dragging her out with him. Never really making friends, getting into fights that others usually started, doing things that made the adults yell... He was a loner who didn't want to be bothered after being cast aside and forgotten for so long.

The Joker was different. During all the schemes and crimes he committed, the news stations noted how much he liked to show off his face... To let the world know who he was and what he did. Even going as far as taping broadcasts with his mug front and center, usually with some poor sap tied up in the background. Now instead of being alone, there were numerous henchmen and followers willing to do anything and everything he wanted or said. To the low and down trodden, he was a symbol of breaking free from the power and oppression of the elites who ran the city... That's how a few articles described it anyway...

He used to be a dirty blond boy who just wanted a quiet life to spend with someone who cared whether he existed or not... Now, he was a mastermind who demanded fear and submission from those in Gotham who originally tossed him away. All while playing games and having a grand ol' time.

They were the same people, even if they seemed different. One just melted into the other. Seven years would change anyone. He wouldn't have become like this on a whim... The things he saw and endured brought it out.

Perhaps the Joker was who Jack had really wanted to be. Someone who had it all and was noticed, after losing everything and having nothing left. Everyone in Gotham knew his face and could never forget it. Perhaps Jack needed the Joker in order to survive. Either way, they were the same man. She always had Jack's back and walked by his side, so would it be too wrong to do it for the Joker? Did that make her a bad person? Standing by, while the city was being destroyed.

_'The city was destroying itself long before he came along...'_

"No, I'm not..." The choice had already been made a week ago when she agreed to live for him. It wasn't like he was trying to drag her into his schemes or make her do anything terrible. He didn't treat her like one of his henchmen. In fact, he tried to keep her out of the crossfire, just like Jack would have done.

"Well then... Was I, eh.. _too_ rough with ya?" Hands ran down the pinkette's sides as she felt him shifting, looking at the pale skin he was touching. If he was looking for any marks or bruises, there weren't any to be found. He must have realized that she already healed herself from the way he sighed, giving her arms a small squueze. "Quick work, huh?"

"I... really enjoyed it. Most of it anyway...and yeah, I'm starting to get better at it." Sakura glanced at the rugged hands feeling along her waist, watching the soot and blood run down his forearms, coiling around his wrists. With rapt fascination, her eyes followed the colored trails tracing down his long calloused fingers as the warm water sprayed against them.

Joker hummed, grazing his teeth over his bottom lip when he noticed what she was doing. Nuzzling the side of his face against her neck, he reached his hands forward under the stream, letting it clean the mess off.

" _Hahh_. I know you're not _too_ happy about the fat mouth next-door. He'll be cleaned up before we even get out of here..." Sakura turned her head to the side, biting on the inside of her cheek. His eyes were on her face, carefully watching her expression. "He had it coming. Always punching the wall and yelling at you... Listening to us and interrupting. Lucky I didn't do it sooner... I've been _itching_ to for almost two weeks." He laughed, putting his hands back around her waist. The chuckle died down when there was no response. Clearing his throat, he gave the pinkette a nudge, impatiently waiting for her to say _something._

He closed his eyes, moving closer to put his nose in the pink hair hanging low over her shoulder. "If you're expecting me to just act like ' _good ol' Jack from The Narrows'_ , I hate to break it to ya, but ah- _that was a long time ago_. People change... Some things do and other things don't." Moving his hands up her arms, he turned the pinkette around to face him. "I can do what Jack _couldn't_... I'm not going to pretend that I'm something else. I am who I am. It's too late to change that..."

Sakura looked up at him, her chest tightening at his tone. It was almost sad...remorseful. Almost like he would have liked to tell her otherwise, but didn't want to lie. Maybe if it was possible, he would have liked to be the person he used to be. He was right, it was too late for all that. Part of her couldn't help feeling sympathy for him...and _guilt_. If she had been there, he probably wouldn't have had to go through this transformation. It was all the result of this damn world we live in. Always so ruthless and unforgiving.

"I know that..." Grabbing the shampoo and putting a small amount in her palm, lathering it up. A grin spread across her face when she ran her sudsy hands through his hair. He instinctively moved to recoil, but the fingers laced through the mess on his head held on tight, trying to keep him in place. "Did you forget what I said the other day? What you asked me? What I told you?"

Running her fingertips over his scalp and massaging in the shampoo, his dark eyes closed, head lulling back and forth under her touch. A groan left his ruined lips as worked her way through the faded green hair that was starting to show its natural hue in some places.

"Hahaha... _Yes._ Some things do change and others really don't..." Sakura grinned, watching his reaction. No matter how much time went by, he still had the same weakness. Jack never could resist her messing with his hair.

"What?..." Something from the corner of the pinkette's eye caught her attention. Green eyes narrowed, looking from the scarred pectorals and down his marred abdomen, to his side. A large ugly dark splotch the size of a tennis racket made her gasp. Dark purple, yellow, and shades of pink mixed with red were painted across his ribs a horrifyingly painful picture for anyone to glance at.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" Seeing the look on her face, the clown raised an eyebrow, watching the array of emotions filtering over her delicate features with interest. A grin spread across his face as he chuckled, laughing harder when she glared up at him.

"Hohahahaha!" Sakura's face screwed up in confusion, unable to grasp what was so hilarious. A hand grasped at his chest, throwing his head back and still going at it. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her reaction, the anger and worry coming from her at the sight of his injury. "Some things really don't change, _right?_ "

_'Funny, huh?'_

It didn't seem like he even remembered it was there or just didn't feel it. How was he able to toss her around the apartment the way he did with such a nasty injury? Just moving around and breathing should have been painful...to a normal person. Sucking her bottom lip in, she raised her hand toward him, poking the spot curiously with a thin index finger.

"What was that for?" Jack jumped back as soon as the finger applied any pressure. Twisting his torso, his dark eyes narrowed in on his ribs with a scowl.

"You're ribs are cracked, dummy. Didn't you feel it before?" Stepping forward with a sigh, she raised her hand over his skin. Closing her eyes, the warmth that she was becoming accustomed to spread downwards. It hadn't been long since realizing that it started from her forehead and made its way across to the other parts of the body.

A green light emanated from the tips of her fingers, dancing along the discolored skin.

"Ya know, I'm a lot smarter than your average clown. Had a lot worse than this _little thing_." Watching the colors fade back to the natural tan shade, he peeked down, staring at the pinkette while she worked. "You don't have to do that. Wouldn't be fun if you passed out in the shower... _yet._ "

"Does everything have to be a joke to you? It- You _know_ I don't like it when you get hurt. What happened?" Voice low and laced with concern, Sakura knew he could hear it. A popping sound from his rib repairing itself and getting back into place made her grimace, hoping it wasn't too painful.

"Life is one big joke, doll. If you can't laugh off the little things, then all you're left with is... _madness_. Things like this can happen from playing catch with your pooches. Besides, nothing rarely hurts me anymore. I just like to see you fret over me." His tongue ran up the length of his scar, holding his arms out as if unveiling the secrets of the world.

_'If you can't laugh off the little things, then all you're left with...is madness?'_

Sakura pondered his words, furrowing her brows as she watched him curiously inspecting his ribs. There was no way he wasn't feeling it, not after all that moving around.

_'Unless he's just so used to the pain and getting banged up... With all the stunts he pulls and scars all over his body from God-knows-what, perhaps pain really isn't much of an issue anymore.'_

Thinking back to the wound on his side from a few days ago, he had made a noise and facial expressions that said otherwise... He always said he didn't want her to use her ability on him.

_'You don't have to do that. It wouldn't be fun if you pass out in the shower...yet.'_

Knowing it was draining, he didn't want her to use it unnecessarily. That's why he didn't just come right out and show it. Using this "gift" and bandaging something up were two different things. Band aids were never exhausting...

_'I just like to see you fret over me.'_

Was it all an act to see what she would do? Or to get her to fawn over or sympathize with him? Even back in the day, Jack would come into her room just to get the littlest things bandaged up, even when he could clearly do it himself... He chose to go to her, because it showed him someone cared and he got the attention he secretly craved. At the end of the day, most people just want to know they matter in this world, that at least _someone_ would be affected if they were no longer around.

"Hmhmhm..." Joker closed his eyes when she took his hand, leading him forward under the warmth of the shower. The pinkette got on her tippy toes, trying to run her hands through his hair to rinse out the shampoo, not wanting him to have to lean down like usual.

Humming a little tune, the pinkette turned away from him to grab her loofah, pouring some soap from a bottle on it. Despite the water making the soot run down his body, he was still a mess.

"Pooches _my ass_..." Facing him, she ran the sponge over his chest, watching the grime come off of his tan skin. A sly grin spread across his scarred mouth, knowing that the woman cleaning him wouldn't have bought that for a second.

"This...feels nice. _I missed it._ " His head fell back when the sponge ran up his neck, carefully moving around his cheeks and forehead. The soap and spray from the water was taking it all away. All of the greasepaint, blood, and ash... Showing a different person underneath it all.

"And I missed you..." It was true. With the memories filing in one after another, it felt like the puzzle was close to being complete. It may not be the same one as before, but this one was better. Watching Jack emerged from under all the mess the Joker left on him, it almost felt like the water could wash away the last seven years. That they could just continue where they left off...

_'Don't be stupid. Nothing can get rid of that... Things have changed...forever. It was meant to be this way, otherwise it wouldn't have happened. Jack or Joker, it doesn't matter. He's mine.'_

A sigh left her pink lips when the last of his greasepaint was finally gone. He really was handsome, scars and all. Before that night when it happened, whenever Jack would smile or laugh, those unique dimples and grooves he had around his mouth always made her swoon. After a knife slit his face open, it was hard to tell they were ever there in the first place. It didn't matter though. No matter what happened, it was still him.

"Trust me... Not as much as I did." A dark eye peeked down at her from one of his shadowy lids, raising a brow. Always watching carefully for any reaction... Trying to read her mind from her body language and expression, like he could figure her out from that alone. Maybe he could, she had no clue what he saw through those dark orbs.

Sakura's smile faded at his words... They were a reminder of who really had it hard all this time. While she was blissfully ignorant of what was going on and living abroad, he'd been stuck here to stew in his own personal hell. Her chest tightened and felt heavy, almost like he hollowed it out and filled it with lead.

"I'm...sorry. I really am. There's nothing-"

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh!_ Didn't say it to make ya feel bad." Putting a finger against her lips, he stopped her mid-sentence, already assuming what was going to be said. There was no point on dwelling on or feeling angry at someone for an unintended absence. He already knew happened, probably better than she did in all honesty.

Sensing the change in mood that his words caused, Joker moved closer, running his fingers along the sides of her soft face. His lip curled up into a sneer, watching in smug appreciation at the way she automatically leaned into his touch. She wasn't the one his raging anger was directed towards. None of this was her fault. Nothing can change the past, but they could still enjoy the present.

"C'mon, dollface. Don't think about that. Let's just forget it. 'Kay?"

Sakura sighed, dropping her head against his chest. He was right...but it didn't mean the guilt was gone. It would always linger, just beneath the surface.

A rough hand reached up, palming her breast. A gasp felt her surprised mouth, not expecting him to do something like that right now. She should have... Anytime a touchy subject was brought up, he always does something like this. Kneading gently, his fingers moved up to catch a hardened peak, massaging the nipple in earnest. He was trying to distract, to take her mind off the bad things that neither wanted to think about right now.

"So sorry, doll. Can't see a damn thing! Ya must have got some soap in my eyes." Running the other hand through her silky pink hair, he tilted her head, pressing his lips against hers. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his corded, marred skin moving against hers. Despite what others thought of them, she found the rugged scars attractive on him. While most people were horrified and called him a monster, without knowing or caring what happened, she saw them as proof of him being able to get through anything. He wasn't a monster, just lived through and knew things they couldn't comprehend...

Pulling the pinkette closer, Joker stepped back, bringing her with him. Shifting quickly, he switched spots, pushing her up against the tiled wall. Breaking away from her soft lips, his breath was ragged as he stared at the tiny woman.

"Didn't get to thank you for fixing my side..." Moving in and tugging the pink locks back in his grasp, his lips kissed along her milky white throat, enjoying the racing pulse just beneath the surface.

"I, ah, wanna show you just _how much_ I appreciate it..." Sakura shivered feeling his hot breath along her neck, the teeth nibbling and tugging on her skin. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations. He always knew exactly what to do to make her heart pound hard against her chest. It was sinful... The way he could turn her into puddy in his hands with just a single touch.

It almost wasn't _fair._ All it took were a few husky words or a caress and he had her in his palms. The thought of seeing him like that was exciting...

A hand ran down from her breast, slithering its way along her body. The pinkette turned her head towards him, letting out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding in. A groan left her lips against his skin, feeling his long fingers reach between her legs, wanting them to let him in.

Joker's eyes widened at the grip around his wrist, stopping him from going any further. His ruined lips parted, panting hard as his brow furrowed in confusion at the woman holding him back. Did he read the signs wrong?

"If you don't want me to, that's-"

Sakura pulled his wrist up, kissing it gently. Putting a slender hand on his chest, she pushed his large body back and twirled around him, switching positions. His dark eyes widened in surprised and curiosity, watching the sly grin spreading across her lips.

"Ah. Ah. _Ah._.. My turn, Jack." Eyes stared at her wildly as she leaned forward, kissing down his scarred chest.

Even when they were younger, Jack usually was the dominate one between them when it came to anything physical... Although it wasn't him who initiated it the first time, she knew how to get her own punches in. It was just kisses and touches here and there. The two of them were just brats who didn't know what they were doing. After it started, things _changed_. Like lighting a leaf with a match, then watching the entire forest going up in flames.

" _Sakura_..." Kissing along the dark markings on his abdomen, she heard the sharp inhale, could feel the muscles contracting against her lips. A wolfish grin spread across her face as she continued, knowing it was getting to him.

The Joker wasn't the only one who could drive someone _mad_.


	21. Control

A heavy wooden door opened with a man in a suit striding in, taking carefully measured steps. This was almost unreal, part of some twisted fantasy brought to reality by a series of unfortunate events. While that may be true, he couldn't find it in himself to care about the reasoning behind it, only that it was happening. He tried to stay aloof, to not give away the emotions crawling beneath the surface, just waiting to burst out. No, that wouldn't do and he's had plenty of practice schooling his expressions, his body language. It was easy to tell himself that. The last twenty minutes had been spent pacing around, going over what might happen during the conversation that would inevitably happen. That _needed_ to happen. Playing out scenarios and coming up with one-liners and answers to prove his confidence and ability to keep his cool during the questions he imagined were going to be asked.

The last twenty minutes ended up being a _complete_ waste of time. Just the sight of _her_ standing there made him completely forget the string of thoughts he played on repeat during the long trek through the never-ending halls and excruciating elevator ride. It was tantalizing just being in the same room with the person standing near the wall.

Bruce walked by, eyes glued to the brunette with her arms folded over her chest. Always the image of perfection in her blouse and pencil-skirt, not a wrinkle in sight. Her chestnut-colored hair was in its natural form, soft waves that never needing any taming. This was the only good thing that came from the Joker terrorizing the city. It brought _her_ here... To him, needing to be safely tucked away until everything blew over. _He_ was the one she came to, asking to be protected from the things that go bump in the night. Her career was spent chasing after the monsters who committed heinous acts through the legal system, but she never really experience or truly understood that world, not in the way Bruce did. He lived in the darkness when the sun finally retreated and the shadows loomed over the city. Being faced with the realities that came with prodding the devil and the retaliation it brought, she knew that no one would be able to protect her the way he could. That fact rubbed his ego in all the _right ways_ and it was with smug elation that he happily accepted the request.

Rachel stood against the cool surface of the wall, blue eyes watching the man circling around, like a shark with its prey. It wasn't too far off, because he absolutely wanted to _devour_ her. Every single bit, keeping it all for himself. He dark orbs greedily took her form in, appreciating how she's grown into such a fine woman, no matter how many times he's seen her in a little a year since he returned to Gotham. It was always like this whenever they were together. For years they've known each other... Going all the way back to childhood. She was one of the very few people who knew who he _really_ was.

From being a haughty billionaire-playboy by day, to a masked 'vigilante' by night, these meetings were like a breath of fresh air. No walls between, no need to lie about anything, he could just be _himself_. He didn't have some ridiculous, carefully manicured image to uphold when Rachel was there. She's seen him at his worse and best, literally. There were no fronts or excuses necessary. They could lay it all out on the table, without any hesitation. To Bruce, this was the small oasis in his chaotic life.

"...Harvey called. He said that Batman's going to turn himself in..." Bruce knew that tone all too well. It was when she was gearing up for a lecture, he's heard it so many times before. To him, it didn't matter what she bitched at him about, just as long as they were conversing in some form.

For the last week, Rachel's been staying at the penthouse with him. It wasn't anything like Wayne Manor that the two were used to, but this was better than nothing. The Joker had named her as his next target and his threats weren't just something to be concerned about... They were _promises._ Out of all the men who claimed to keep their word, the clown ended up being one of the very few that actually seemed to mean it. _Unfortunately..._

With the problem of corrupt cops being on the mafia and possibly the Joker's payroll, it wouldn't be safe for her to be anywhere near the police station or the D.A.'s office. There was no way of knowing who could be trusted or not. This was a _very_ real situation, both Bruce and Dent came to understand that. In order to keep Rachel safe, they had to put their differences and feelings for this woman aside to keep her alive. Dent was understandably and wholeheartedly against her staying here, feeling uncomfortable with the entire situation. There wasn't much of a choice, this really was the only safe place in the city anymore.

"I have no choice..." No one was getting any closer to catching the Joker and more bodies were piling up everyday, just like that maniac promised. What was he supposed to do? The entirety of the city was calling for him to turn himself in, attributing and blaming him for the never-ending string of murders.

"You honestly think that's going to keep the _Joker_ from killing people?"

"Maybe not, but I have enough blood on my hands... I've seen now what I would have to become to stop men like him." The only option the clown was leaving him was to break his one rule- _to not take a life._ That was something he swore he'd never do the day Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows tried to force him to take justice into his own hands and end the life of a criminal they captured. _He refused._ There was a difference between justice and revenge. Rachel showed him that eight years ago, when his parents murderer was gunned down after his court hearing, when he revealed to her he planned on doing it himself. If he did decide to go down that road, it was still close to impossible to find the Joker. Not without him _wanting_ to be found. Everyone learned that the hard way.

The brunette sighed, not liking where this was going. It wasn't hard to understand her words, but what choice was left?

"You once told me that if the day came and I was finished, we'd be together..." That was the only thing that held Bruce together from truly embodying Batman. What he desired most in his dark life, was standing right in front of him. The women, the parties, the money... It was all meaningless at the end of the day. Having one person that he was desperately in love with, now _that_ made life worth living. Everything else felt like an obligation, whether it was to Wayne Enterprises or Gotham City. The person he fell for was the only bit of freedom left that was his own choice.

"Bruce... Don't make me your one hope for a normal life." The sadness in her blue eyes made his chest tighten. It hurt... Right now, even though they stared at each other like this, she wasn't his woman. For a while now, the brunette has been dating Harvey Dent, the man who asked her to marry him. Fortunately, she didn't have time to answer from the Joker crashing the fundraiser.

"Did you mean it?" Holding his breath, his chest felt like it would explode at any moment. Praying beyond hope that her words back then meant as much to her as it did him.

"... _Yes_."

Dark eyes stared into hers intently, the tension in his muscles starting to wane. She did mean it, just as he wished. His heart raced as he reached forward, running his fingers along the side of her face and into the soft brown locks that hung down loosely around her shoulders. This is what he _wanted_ to hear. Rachel was still waiting for him... For the day Batman would no longer be needed.

For the longest time, Bruce debated with himself, wondering if it was the city who really needed the caped hero or if it was actually him instead. With Dent becoming the face of Gotham as the _'White Knight'_ , maybe it would be possible to pass the mantle along. He could finally close that chapter of his life and start a new one... The one he always wanted. To live life quietly with someone he really loves, who feels the same way.

Pulling her forward, their lips crashed into each other in desperation, trying to convey the feelings building up all these years. Right now, her promises to Dent didn't matter, the press conference didn't matter, the Joker rampaging through the city... _didn't matter._

Panting when they broke apart for air, Bruce bit the inside of his lip, trying to regain some composure. This wasn't the time or place just yet. He had to be the one to do the right thing first. Things had to be settled before he could have this woman the way he wanted... Dent was out there, searching for the clown and Rachel was still his girlfriend...or soon-to-be _fiancée._

It wouldn't be right to sully her reputation and dignity, even if only the two of them knew. Dent and his men were working so tirelessly to find the Joker, just to keep her and the city safe. Right now, this was wrong, no matter how good it felt. The time was coming and fast, but not quite yet.

Turning away from the beautiful woman standing before him, his dark eyes closed, trying to do what he believed was right... Walking away, so things wouldn't get out of hand. Being a businessmen and masked 'vigilante', he knew that timing was crucial and could change everything if not done properly. Hanging his head down, the billionaire walked through the room, knowing this was for the best. He could feel those blue eyes staring into his back, making this all that much harder. He needed to steel his resolve, that way there wouldn't be room for resentment between them if things didn't work out as planned. That couldn't happen, not with her of all people.

"Bruce... If you turn yourself in, they won't let us be together..." The words coming from the brunette's mouth were sorrowful, making the tight feeling in his chest worse with each step he took. Gritting his teeth, he kept going, knowing that he had to do what needed to be done.

_'I know that... Rachel...'_

* * *

" _Damn.._."

Sakura grinned, kissing around the man's navel she had pushed up against the tiled wall of the shower. Hearing the pants and feeling the way his muscles were straining under her touch was exhilarating. She hadn't done this in years and that made this all the more sweeter.

With just a few touches and kisses, she was able to turn the most blood-thirsty criminal in Gotham into a trembling mess. Just like he's always done to her, but this was a great turn of events. After all, it proved he was still human beneath all the greasepaint and blood.

Biting her bottom lip, she hesitantly reached up to touch the throbbing appendage that was digging into her chest. It was long and hard, pulsing even before the tips of her fingers grazed along his hot skin. She felt anxious about it, but tried her best not to let that show on her face. It was the first time since their 'reunion', that she's tried to do anything like this. There was no reason to feel shy, this man literally came inside of her barely an hour ago, but knowing that didn't make this any easier.

The fact that he allowed himself to be put in this precarious position was surprising in itself. He never liked anything that made him feel open, vulnerable, always wanting to be in a dominant position in some way. Despite that Sakura was the one on her knees with him towering over her, there was a shift in the balance of power. It was her oppotunity to turn him into mush and watch him writhe for once. She would do her best to make him feel good, the way he tries for her all the time.

Feeling the soft, slender hand wrapping around him, he cursed under his breath. The pinkette glanced down to see his toes wiggling in anticipation beside her knees on the shower floor. The steam from the hot water spraying around them filled up the small space, but she could still see enough to watch his reactions. Her green eyes lit up at the state he was already in, her body thrumming with excitement that was eating away at the hesitation. Running her wet palm and fingers along his length, his hips jerked forward with a grunt. It was such a turn on to see him this way...

Joker's brows furrowed as he swallowed hard, the lump in his throat not giving him any reprieve. His dark eyes squeezed shut, trying to coax himself into relaxing in her hold. This what what Sakura wanted and he wasn't one who liked to deny her something she desired, even if it put him at odds with the instincts that carried him this far. He balled his fists at his sides, forcing himself to resist the urge to grip her up, to get her off her knees. The jagged marks around his mouth moved along with his jaw shifting. His bottom lip switched from being sucked in, to getting bitten between his teeth.

Sakura pumped him with her hand. The skin was smooth around his hard shaft, her fingers feeling along the grooves and thick veins. He was throbbing in her grasp, a pearlescent bead of precum forming on the tip. She subconsciously licked her lips, curious about the way he tastes. Moving forward, she pursed her lips around his pulsing head, slowly sucking and taking the leaking fluid into her mouth. It was bitter and tangy, the same way he can be at times. Green eyes stared up at him, watching his reactions as they shifted.

" _Fuck!_ Okay, enough!" A large fist hit against the wall beside him, putting a crack in one of the flimsy tiles. Dark eyes cracked open to stare down, glowering and giving her a hard look. Almost like he was _daring_ her to continue.

Pulling back and keeping a tight grip on him, the pinkette narrowed her eyes up at the clown. _He cracked the tile_... Someone was going to have to _pay_ for that. It wasn't like she owned the place. Only a strange man like him would give someone a problem about being on their knees, wanting to give them a blow job. It wasn't like she was going to bite it off or anything. Even when they were younger, he acted weird about it, preferring to be the one to go down on her instead.

" _Shut up_...and stop moving." Sakura bit out, sounding far more confident and in control than she really was. She wanted to switch their places, make him know what it was like being told what to do and having to suck it up. Is this what it feels like for him? To have the power in his hands and force someone to do what he pleases? She literally had his manhood in her grasp and in a way, could control him to an extent. Knowing that felt.. _.empowering._ However, this wasn't about that for either of them. It was to make the other feel good, to show how they appreciated each other and their body. Pushing them to that edge and watching them tumble over, knowing they were the one doing it.

His eyes widened in surprise at the commanding tone, sputtering out and groaning when she moved forward, taking him into her mouth. Her jaw was already starting to ache from trying to accommodate his wide girth. She breathed hard through her nose, adjusting to relax with determination to bring him a fraction of the sensations he willingly gives her.

"S- _Shit_..." Hands roughly grabbed her hair, hissing when the pinkette's warm lips engulfed his throbbing cock, pulling him deeper into her hot mouth. It was torture trying not to move, not to thrust his hips forward. A slender hand wrapped around the base, taking in as much of him as she could. She choked around him, feeling the tip hitting the back of her throat and trying to relax her muscles to allow him to slide down a little further.

Sakura hummed, moaning around his shaft and pulling back, leaving a thick string of saliva and precum connecting them together. Her tongue trailed up the underside of his cock, laving the pulsing vein running along his length. His fingers trembled against her head, caught between raking across her scalp and gripping the soaked locks in his hold. The grunts and groans were only spurring her on, enjoying the way they left his ruined lips while he watched her with rapt fascination. His dark eyes were wide, unable to look away from the pale goddess on her knees with his cock buried in her mouth, sucking on him so _greedily_ like her very life depended on it.

She moved fluidly, not wanting to give him the chance to get his bearings or try to stop her. Every time he put his head between her legs, she would get embarrassed and protest, only for it to fall on deaf ears. That's what he _wanted_ to do, knowing she would enjoy it, even if it was hard to let him. It felt difficult to let him do as he pleased sometimes... Watching his dark eyes stare at her when he pushed her legs open wider, the way he'd get so close to something that was private, always putting his hot mouth on her and holding the pinkette down with only a single hand.

Even back in the day, Jack was always a giver, refusing to submit himself to whatever _tortures_ she had in mind. Once in a while she got her way, but that never lasted long. It was usually him working hard to please her, even if he didn't have to. Always being a selfless lover... Rejecting the idea of letting anyone being able to bring him to his knees.

" _Hahh._.. Stop... _Sakura-Stop..."_

Sakura knew why... He never thought much of himself, so when she gave herself to him, he was always trying to prove something. People treated him like garbage, so when someone cherished him, he put his all into it. It was like he was trying to convince her not to look anywhere else, but at him. To only need and want _him._ Always stealing and doing whatever he could to bring in some money to show he was reliable. Trying so hard to make her laugh or moan without asking for anything in return, except for time and attention.

Jack didn't have to do anything to get what he asked for, because she felt the same way. She loved him without all the stealing and desperation, but still appreciated the lengths he'd go to show how he felt. No one ever taught him how to care for others, the two just learned as they went in their own way. It was hard when he wouldn't let her do the same to express her own feelings.

Why could he try to spend as much time between her thighs as he could, but didn't want her doing the same for him? Maybe he didn't want to admit to himself that he wasn't an immovable object and enjoyed letting someone else take the reigns every once in a while. Why was he always denying himself and not enjoying the perks of having a woman willing to please him? Always punishing himself for something... He would have left those ribs the way they were if she didn't say anything...

_'He really is a clown.'_

Sakura pumped him hard, running her lips along his length. Using a hand to brace herself against his thigh, she reveled in the way it shook from the act she was performing. He was enjoying this, trembling and groaning just like she hoped. Twirling her wet tongue around the tip and along his shaft, the pinkette worked him over enthusiastically, living for the reactions coming from him. His ragged breathing and labored moans were like music to her ears, making the heat between her own legs intensify to an unbearable degree. His body was stiff, attempting to hold himself back from thrusting into her mouth, but it was futile. The longer it went on, his hips instinctively started pushing off against the wall, trying to work his cock further down her throat with a strangled moan.

Joker couldn't take his eyes away from her, the entirety of his being full of hot anger and electrifying sensations, reeling from the conflicting urges coursing through him. He didn't like anyone having him in a position where they could take advantage of him. After all these years, it just became part of his nature, how he's made it this far. The underground was an unforgiving place, there was no doubt about it. He's seen what's happened to men who became careless, what people were willing to do to take each other out...even by using women to complete the task. Waiting until they're in the throws of the act- _when they're at their most vulnerable, letting their guard down-_ and next thing they know, that's when the weapons come out. Whether it was knives, guns, poison, or _teeth_. The latter doesn't happen too often, but once is enough to teach the clown a lesson- _and he's heard of it happening more than that_.

Those mob fools can be cruel and creative when they need to be, it was their only redeeming quality. The Joker doesn't let anyone put him in a position to take advantage of him and his paranoia has kept him and his dick in one piece all these years. That must mean something, _right_? There's been a few occasions where an enemy has tried to use a hooker or escort to get to him, the toys his men like bringing around often. It's not hard, many people will do whatever they can during these harsh times for cash. Unfortunately for them, he has sharp eyes, can tell when a person is up to something. And when he drags it out of them... _Hoo boy_ , are they one sorry piece of ass.

Sakura was the only one he was begrudgingly allowed to be this close. Seeing on her knees with his cock in her mouth was doing things to him, a sight so far gone from his memory that he didn't realize it would affect him to this extent. It made him almost resentful, caught between wanting to yank her up or letting this continue. She was _beautiful_ and watching her only made the warring inside reach new heights, unable to cast aside the perfect image. He couldn't resist stroking her cheek with his thumb as it hollowed out, struggling to take him in further. Touching her jaw, feeling how it expanded in her attempt to please him. And it was working... No matter how much he tried to fight it. His rebellious body was the biggest traitor he's ever encountered. Nothing was listening to his commands, not his hips or hands, not his mind, and especially not the woman sitting in front of him.

Sakura groaned when his hands pulled away, reaching up to grab at his own hair. His lips pulled back with a snarl, hips staring to move faster, trying to piston into her mouth. The taste of him was making her wet, feeling it starting to trail down her pale thighs. She wanted to see him overwhelmed for once and now was the chance. The smooth texture of his cock and thick precum was something she found herself enjoying, wanting every bit of this man.

Green eyes gleamed mischievously, watching every frantic movement he made. He was losing it, his breath becoming erratic and the pulsing in her mouth quickening. The pinkette choked when he jerked his hips harshly, making his eyes widen, trying to reel himself back in. A strained version of her name left his marred lips as he whined, turning her on even more. She never heard him make a sound like _that._ The ache between her legs was almost unbearable from doing this to him, but so satisfying.

The slender hand around his base pumped rhythmically, meeting her lips halfway along his large shaft, enjoying its weight in her grasp. The years had been good to him in that aspect. Jack had always been well-endowed, but he wasn't that nineteen year-old anymore from seven years ago.

Joker's hands gripped his messy waves tightly, jaw clenching between the noises he couldn't hold back. His face twisted in agony, starting to become desperate from the sensations this woman was inflicting on him. His dark eyes wildly looked around at everything but her, trying to distract himself from cumming already.

The throbbing between Sakura's lips was getting worse as his body stiffened up. This was exciting...

"Look. At. Me... _Now!_ " It felt good to flip the tables on him. To say what he always commanded of her and see how difficult of a task it really was to do in this state. He refused to let her become distracted from anything or look anywhere else when she was about to cum.

Joker's fingers raked down his face as his dark eyes turned to her. The feral look in them was making her wetter, seeing them between the calloused digits clawing at his own skin. The way his breath hitched told her everything she needed to know. Commanding him to meet her gaze was making him lose it. Right now, he looked more like a madman than his greasepaint and scars ever had.

 **"Stop!** _I swear to God-_ **"** His voice was hoarse, growling out with vicious contempt at his own weakness. Letting what control and self-restraint he prided himself in slowly slipping through his grasp and falling into this small woman's. With a grin, she reached up to cup his balls to gently massage them, knowing he was done for. Doubling over, he dug his hands into the wet mess of pink hair with trembling hands, cursing loudly. The pinkette could feel is his chest against the top of her head, attempting to pull his pelvis away, his dirty nails clawing at her roughly.

He tried to pull back, but she grabbed his hips tightly, using all her strength to hold him in place. A strained roar assaulted her ears when he finally came, hot cum filling her mouth. She choked and sputtered around him, forcing the muscles instinctively closing to relax, allowing it to run down her throat, stream after stream. It was her turn to be greedy and he wasn't able to do a thing about it right now. She took all of him into her, relishing this short burst of control and power over the most wanted man in Gotham. The pounding in her chest was exhilarating, knowing she was the one who could make him like this.

Joker panting heavily, grazing his fingertips against her scalp while he gained his composure. The pinkette finally let go of him to wipe the remnants of him from her mouth with the back of her hand, feeling smug and satisfied. That is, until he stood up... Dark eyes narrowed down at her with a fury hot as fire, ready to burst out from beneath his tan skin. Seeing the expression on his face, Sakura shrugged, smiling sheepishly up at him.

" _Son of a bitch!_ " A large hand reached down, wrapping around her throat and dragging her up against him. Sakura gasped at the sudden angry movements, not knowing what he was going to do now. Was he really _that_ angry? Or was he was actually embarrassed? Infuriated at himself for the way he reacted to her touch, letting someone unravel him the way she did.

Turning her around so her back was to his chest, he handled her roughly, growling out into her ear. The hand around her neck wasn't tight enough to cut off the oxygen, just eough to hold her in place. His fingers pulsed around her throat, letting her know not to dare even thinking about moving.

"You wanna get ballsy? _Hmm?_ Just _do_ whateveryou please? Don't wanna _listen_ when someone tells you to _stop?_!" His voice was hoarse and angry, stopping his tirade to bite down onto the pale skin of her shoulder, making her cry out. "When did your grip get so damn tight? If I wasn't looking at you, I would have _swore_ it was a man assaulting me."

A wolfish grin spread across her pink lips when he tugged her head back, glaring down at her. He enjoyed it and didn't want to admit it... Some things really _don't_ change...

"You think this is funny? _I'll wipe that fucking smile off your face!_ " Gripping Sakura's jaw and holding her tight against him, a rough hand snaked down her body, slithering between her legs. Sakura's smile faded as her mouth opened, gasping when she felt his fingers sliding against her, moving in between her lips feverishly.

"Oh wow, dollface. You're so _wet_ just from doing _that?_... My needy. _Little._ Pink. _Bunny._ " She clenched her teeth, a shiver running down her spine from the husky words in her ear. "It's my turn _now_. You had your fun." Her body jerked against him, feeling the fingers pushing into her opening, pumping up into her.

"Ah! J- _Jack!_ Wait-Just wait a-" Two large fingers shoved themselves into her core, rubbing a calloused thumb against her sensitive clit. The quick movements of him feeling along her walls was driving her insane, becoming wetter with every stroke, coating his hand in warm slick. Sakura could barely move with the grip holding her against him. All she could do was cry out while he stared down at her face, a look of concentration across his handsome features.

Pulling his fingers out and making her whine at the sudden loss, Joker pushed Sakura forward, bending her at an angle in front of him. Latching onto the curve of her hip, he positioned the pinkette's body the way he wanted with a sneer, forcing her to have a taste of her own medicine. Revenge is usually a dish best served cold, but in this case, he'll give it to her _scorching hot._ He wanted to punish her for making him react that way, even if he knew it was his own fault. It was hard to resist this small woman, he just couldn't contain himself around her. Even if it was mind-blowing, it was infuriating to admit how much he really enjoyed it, how out of control it made him feel. With her mouth around his cock, it was like he couldn't think, was unable to get a single train of thought to adhere together. She made him want things he rejected for years, breaking down that damn wall he built so carefully, just like before.

Joker tilted her pelvis forward, pressing the tip of his cock between her thighs and started thrusting between the lips of her dripping pussy. Every part of her always heavenly, making him want to go on a killing-spree just to clear his mind of the fog she inevitably caused. This is what he _wanted,_ had hoped all these years for, but believed it to be impossible. He wanted every part of Sakura and it was driving him _mad_.

The pinkette was taking up every corner of his mind and body, driving him further to the brink of insanity the longer she was around. It was worse than before, more intense for him than when they were teenagers. What was happening now was only building on the blocks that created their relationship. He's had this woman already, knew the pain of losing her and what that entailed, lived for years on his own. Now, she was in his grasp once again. This time would be different, he would personally strangle anything that got in his way, that tried taking anything else from him.

 _Not again_.

He refused to go through that one more time. Joker wasn't the same man from back then, he was more than willing to snuff out any resistance or interference. He wanted to consume this woman whole, make her a part of him that could never leave again. She'll know just how serious he is...

_He'll make her see._

Sakura screamed, clawing at the hand gripping her face when he shoved himself deep into her from behind. Her body shook at the intrusion, the muscles in her core already spasming around his cock as he held her hip, pushing himself in further. He groaned at the feel of her tight walls wrapping around him, looking down between them to see his shaft going deeper into her dripping pussy, forcing her small body to take him in. Relishing in the way he could see her stretching to accommodate him, as she shivered. Somewhere in his mind, he _truly_ believed this woman was made specially for him. If there is a God, perhaps this was the one redeeming part of his life the man upstairs allowed him to have to make up for the shit-storm of an existence he was given. If that was the case, maybe everything else could be overlooked.

Jack rarely ever took her from this angle, preferring to be face-to-face to watch her reactions. It was making the pinkette feel him in places she didn't even know he could reach. He forced himself all the way in, his hips grinding right up against her backside. She mindlessly clawed at his wrist, not knowing what to do with the overwhelming presence inside of her. A pathetic whine left her lips, legs trembling and threatening to give out from under her. Without his grip holding her steady, she would have crumpled into a messy heap on the shower floor. It was too much, she felt _too_ full of him, like he was embedded in the middle of her entire being.

Dirty nails dug into the pale flesh of her hip, slowly pulling himself out until only his tip was still in. He reveled in the way she struggled, choking out his name and clinging to the arms across her chest, the hand gripping her jaw. Seeing how desperate she always became for him was so _endearing_. When she became frantic and couldn't control her body anymore, the sight made him want to kiss her, to hold the pinkette close and tell her it's going to be okay. He wanted her to enjoy this, show her what he could bring to the table, that she can't just replace him. She's lived all these years perfectly fine without him, but he wanted this woman to _need_ him, to rely and trust that he'll take care of everything, even her body. That no one else would be able or willing to go to the extent that he does to ensure that.

Joker surged forward with a snarl, trying to keep his senses straight now that he's already cum. This wasn't about him anymore. He pumped in and out a few times, before yanking her back up straight, squeezing the small woman against his chest. Sakura was in heavenly shock at the heavy-handed movements, clamping down on him hard enough to make him growl.

Using his hand to force her to look up at him, the muscle in his cheek twitched, his lips pursing together to form a straight line. His dark eyes were smoldering as he glared down at her, gaining the control over their bodies he just previously lost.

" _You're so beautiful_..." Green eyes widened at his words, they didn't match his expression at all. How he could say something like that while looking so sinister was beyond Sakura's comprehension. His knee moved under the pinkette's leg as he propped it up along the side of the shower, spreading her thighs wide-open. A breath stilled in her chest, unable to clamp her legs back together. Sensing her impending struggle, the clown's lips curled up into a nasty grin, holding her face still so he could watch the different emotions shifting across her pretty features. He relished the way her eyes widened and lips parted when his fingers reached down to rub her clit, just above where he was deeply embedded inside of her.

 _"Oh-Oh my GOD!"_ His hips didn't move while thrumming the most sensitive spot on her body, opting just to be seated in her core. Throwing her head back against his chest, Sakura couldn't look away as his dark eyes watched her intently.

"That's it, sweetheart... _Let it out.._." Joker was doing this to make her cum, holding himself back instead of just thrusting wildly to get off again. She tightened around him, shaking from the overwhelming sensations his calloused fingers were having on her clit. The rough texture was unforgiving against the delicate nub, forcing her eyes to flutter back and muscles to become taut throughout her entire body. She couldn't handle it between being stretched from the heavy cock inside of her and feeling like someone hooked up a live-wire between her thighs.

The look he was giving her was only drawing out more from her and the fingers against her clit wouldn't stop moving, making her scream against him. She couldn't look anywhere except at him when his grip tightened, forcing her to let him watch her coil up, wanting to curl in on herself. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him, gasping for breath. His scarred lips parted, panting from working himself up just from seeing her like this.

"C'mon, dollface... I want to see you cum. We're not going _anywhere_ 'till you do." Her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids, despite her best efforts to keep focus as that wonderful, warm fog clouded her mind. Sakura was reeling, becoming a messy heap of nerve-endings under his touch, barely able to feel the water from the shower spraying around them anymore. Her toes curled and feet moved against her will, starting to kick and thrash to get away from the over-stimulation she was going through. Joker snarled, growling harshly as his grip on her body tightened, trying to reel the pinkette in and keep her against him. If he let go, she'd fall to the floor, unable to brace herself.

"Oh my _fucking_ GOD!" The spring in her snapped as her eyes flew open, staring up at the man holding her for some semblance of grounding, something to anchor her back into reality. She needed his assurance, looking to him in a moment of utter loss of control to know he can bring her back, that everything was going to be okay.

 _And he was living for it_.

Sakura's body clamped down on him painfully, making him curse as he yanked her harder against him. If she was looking to him for stability, he would give it, restraining her from falling onto the tiled floor his foot was planted on, trying to support their weight. The last thing he wanted was her to hurt herself from something he's done to her. His own body was pulsing with electricity, soaking in and drinking up the way she was clinging to him in desperation. Those bright, green eyes were staring up at him in a haze, giving him smug satisfaction that he could make her like this. She was absolutely gorgeous anyway, but when in the throws of an orgasm... It was enough to jump-start his heart, making his blood thicken as it coursed through his veins.

This is when the pinkette is at her most beautiful state, when she's _vulnerable_ and _writhing_ , begging him to hold her without saying a word. She didn't have to, he knew what she needed, what this woman was so desperate for. He couldn't resist dropping his head down, kissing her hard and swallowing her cries. It was like he was taking her in, the same way she was doing for him. Giving and taking from each other, always keeping it between just the two of them.

"That's right. _Let it out._.." He ground his hips into her, talking into her ear as she trembled. It wasn't hard to notice the effect his words and voice could have on the pinkette, how she spasms around him when he does it. Joker couldn't help savoring the tears running down her face. It was the only time he could stand seeing them, knowing they were from being overwhelmed. This woman was the only person who could move him in that way. He was used to people screaming and crying in his presence, but that was something he thrived on. Feasting on and consuming each plea, every desperate act to prevent the inevitable. However, Sakura's was a different kind, one that he could get drunk on. His brows pinched together, clenching his teeth and trying to control himself when he felt the fluids running down his shaft and thighs. She was cumming around him, the muscles inside clamping down and rolling with the waves. A chuckle left his ruined lips, giving her a small squeeze when the convulsions started to die down. His chest felt pleasantly heavy, knowing he brought her around full-circle.

" _Jack_..." He leaned his head down, straining to hear what she was trying to whimper out between the gasping and crying. Her upper body was limp, just dead weight he was easily holding up from falling over. The muscles in her core and legs twitched erratically, still in the throws of her orgasm. His brows furrowed at the feel of her skin. She was usually cool to the touch, only getting warm and sweaty in these kinds of moments or when she was laying on him. When they were done and she calmed down, it would eventually return to normal. For some reason, it felt like her temperature was rising, going higher with each passing second.

"S _-Shit!_ " Joker yelled out, his entire body jolting from the strange sensation wrapping around him, spreading into his gut and branching out towards his limbs. A pulsing heat, like fire itself was scorching through his veins, threatening to burn him alive with the element he'd fallen for years ago. It dug into his brain, hammering straight through his skull with an invisible railroad spike.

The clown's hips moved almost instinctively from the heat gripping him, making his knees tremble from beneath them. It wasn't natural, nothing he's ever felt or experienced before to this extent, but _knew_ where it was coming from. His face twisted in anguish as he looked down at her with wide eyes, lips parting in shock.

Sakura was completely out of control, not cognizant of the heatwave spreading from her forehead and entirely washing over her. It reached all the way to her core, wrapping around and strangling the man seated inside of her. The pinkette fell forward when he let go, grabbing onto her hips to roughly pounding into her small body. Everything was spinning out of focus, both of them succumbing to the haze her ability was sucking them into. She was disoriented and confused, not realizing what she was doing to him.

Joker slammed into her ferociously, the sweltering heat in his gut clawing at him desperately to get out. His face was turned into a painful grimace as he gasped for breath, taking her as hard as he could. It was unbearable, losing the control he craved so much, feeling like he was being reduced to nothing more than a mindless animal. A savage beast with no bearings or will, completely at the mercy of this strange power she was unknowingly wielding over him. If it didn't feel so overwhelmingly good, he would have been livid, full of resentment and wanting to tear someone apart. This wasn't how things were supposed to go, not at all. He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to.

It was torture, ripping everything away that he tried to hold onto. Sheer willpower, dominance, self-restraint, his determination. Tearing to shreds what was left of his pride. Did she know she was doing this to him? Is this how Sakura felt whenever he took her, pushing her into whatever positions he wanted while he ravaged her? If this was her way of getting revenge, she was serving it ice-cold, hollowing him out and taking something from him that was irreplaceable. He thought he understood well what it was like to not have a say in how things turned out, not being able to do anything in situations and having to sit back until it ran its course. This was nothing like any of that. He hated how it was made him feel more _alive_ than he's ever had, how it was making his blood boil and _sing_. Her ability was able to bring chaos in its most raw form, stripping away all the layers of order, the illusion of _control_ , forcing them to spiral out into oblivion.

_It was beautiful._

Sakura couldn't see his face from being bent forward, his fingers digging into her hip and shoulder while he slammed into her. She was still reeling from the mind-blowing orgasm he was riding through. Right now, she was lost to the world, swimming into a fog thicker than the steam billowing around them from the shower. The pinkette felt completely separate from her own body, far-gone and retreating into some dark shadow in the recesses of her mind. It was only vaguely that she could hear the man behind her, thrashing and cursing, clawing at her pale skin in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were glazed over, staring at the wall across from them, trying to zero in on the shower handle, needing something to focus on to bring her back to reality. Sopping pink hair stuck to her face and skin, shivering violently when the room slowly stopped spinning. Her jaw was slack, mouth hanging wide-open without knowing what to do, caught in between screaming and crying.

"What are you doing to me?!" The angry yell brought everything back, shaking Sakura from the daze. Her consciousness finally cleared up from his voice breaking through, cracking the stupor to make her aware of her surroundings. Wiping the hair away, she sputtered from the water that was starting to lose its heat smacking her in the face. Realization hit like a ton of bricks feeling the heat coursing through her body, running into the man behind her. The ability was being used against him, instead of for healing. He was growling and shaking, scratching her skin and thrusting into her relentlessly, but she could hear the desperation in his tone. Almost like he angry and in pain, being driven into a corner from something he couldn't control and lashing out.

The pinkette closed her eyes, trying to draw it back, to stop it from consuming the both of them. Right when it ended, he let out a harsh breath, snapping his hips forward and digging in deep. He came with a muffled shout, tearing into his ruined bottom lip, filling her up with a strangled whine. Unable to hold their weight on his shaky legs, he dropped onto the floor of the shower, dragging Sakura down with him.

"S-Sorry..." Sakura barely felt lucid, her head lulling back and forth in disbelief. It was hard to get a word out, her throat sore from screaming and the act she performed earlier. After what just happened, she was worried about trying to use her ability so soon to heal herself, especially while he was still inside of her. "Didn't-Didn't mean to..."

" _Christ_..." Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against his heaving chest. Despite being unable to hold them up any longer, he still made sure she didn't hit the floor, letting himself take the brunt of the impact. That was something she couldn't help noticing, that he had some control over his body when she finally pulled back. It really wasn't on purpose, she didn't want to use her gift to harm him in any way. The whole point of practicing with it was to help him if he needed it. Looking down towards the tiled floor, her cheeks burned with shame, feeling embarrassed that she let it spiral out like that.

"That was... Never felt anything _like that_ before..." Sakura's ears perked up at the words in her ear. He didn't sound angry, not the way he was before. If anything, he seemed tired, drained and completely relaxed. Perhaps he actually did enjoy that? There was no doubt he probably wouldn't want her doing that again, but it was still a welcome reprieve compared to him being enraged.

Craning her neck back to look up at him, his head was hanging forward, eyes closed while he collected himself. His marred cheeks puffed out with the deep breaths he was sucking in. Dropping her head against his chest, she tried to even out her own breathing, completely exhausted from the last hour since he came home. She was done, no more for the rest of the night. Her body couldn't take it and from the looks of it, neither could his.

Fingers traced through her hair, making her groan as she relaxed. Everything felt numb and useless, unable to get up to even turn the water off. It was already cold from no one turning the handle to warm it up, if there was any hot water left at all. The clown leaned down to bury his nose in the damp pink locks, breathing her in.

"After this, there's somewhere I wanna take you... So, no falling asleep ye- _t_. _Got it?_ "

Sakura barely stifled a groan at his words. He wanted to go somewhere _tonight_? The idea of even going out after _this_ felt like punishment. She was exhausted, just wanting to curl up in bed or on the couch with him and drift off. Before he even came home, she was already planning on going to sleep, getting ready to head to the bedroom.


	22. Leave

It was late at night, a time when most turn out the lights and settle in. Everything would quiet down after the sun descends, giving rise to pale moonlight. People should be snuggled up in their beds, maybe with a loved one or just alone, letting the weight of the long hours from the day melt from their shoulders. Sleeping peacefully for the coming day and awaiting the new struggles that would undoubtedly come along with it.

Not in _Gotham_.

Sakura gave a side glance to the man walking beside her, raising an eyebrow at his appearance. This was strange, even for her. After all that's happened in the last few weeks, it was a shock that anything would be a surprise anymore. And yet... Time and time again, this enigma of a person continuously seemed to pull it off when she least expected it.

"Wha- _t_? Do I, ah, have something on _my face_?" Joker looked down towards her with a crooked grin, knowing exactly _why_ she was staring at him. The reaction she had in the apartment when he came out of the bathroom was _priceless_. It took him a while to reel in the hysterical laughter, but it was even longer for the pinkette to pick her jaw up from the floor. He couldn't blame her, the different would have been shocking to anyone who knew what he normally looked like.

"W-Well, _yeah_... It's just weird to see you like this." Sakura leaned forward, narrowing her eyes as they flickered around, taking in his features. She was giving him another _good look_ for the dozenth time. Was it that much of a difference? It should be, otherwise the entire get-up was _useless_. "I like you better without all that shit on."

The clown looked straight ahead to avoid her gaze, trying to squash the heat licking at his neck and face. It was useless, but at least it was dark out. When she finally stopped staring at him, his dark eyes slid back over, watching her from his peripherals. Even during the late night with only the neon signs and streetlamps to make anything visible, she stood out from everything else. Sakura was like a pale ray of light in the darkness, mystical and serene, illuminating the way to their destination.

_The Moon._

He couldn't help appreciating _her_ appearance. The way her long hair cascaded down her back, how she gracefully maneuvered around the broken sidewalks to avoid tripping, clinging to her coat as the little breaths of fog poured from her pink lips. Those bright green eyes looking up at him every so often, almost like they were searching for reassurance when they walked past groups of the schmucks or cluttered alleyways were danger always lurked. If it wasn't for the dainty hand grabbing the bottom of his sleeve, he might have thought she wasn't real. Just another hallucination from his twisted mind toying with him again...

Joker found her reaction to his get-up _amusing_ , even now as she cast him another strange look. He was the master of disguise after all. There's been many times he's had to switch roles or play parts and he gets a _kick_ out of it. All it took was a little latex and _ta-da!_ The scars were gone, like they were never there in the first place. A little trick he learned a while back from a crook he met. The man used to make faces out of the material and impersonate people to get in and out of places. _He was true genius at his craft._ That seemed like a lifetime ago... After one _big_ job, he disappeared like a ghost and no one's heard of him since. Perhaps he's living quietly somewhere, enjoying the spoils of his hard work. Then again, he could also be at the bottom of the bay with a cinder block tied to his ankles...

_Who knows?_

All it took was mixing a little of Sakura's foundation with some of her other makeup to blend in the edges and he was good to go. Her skin tone was too drastic in comparison to his own to only use her cover-up by itself. She was a soft pale color, while he was tan. It was a little tricky, but he's made due with worse. He snagged her cosmetics bag while she laid on the bed, exhausted and sleepy, trying to use her ability to get a jump-start since they were going out. The little woman was tired after their tryst on the _table_ , the _wall._..even in the _shower_ , and probably wanted nothing more than a _long_ nap.

Unfortunately, the night is young and the clown was an insomniac with endless amounts of energy. All he needed was a few minutes of shut eye and he was back on his feet, raring to go. They had _plans_ for tonight, even if she wasn't aware of them. As much as he enjoyed watching her sink into that peaceful state of consciousness so she could get some rest, things needed to be done and there was plenty of time for that later. She had a small reprieve while he was getting ready. Within fifteen minutes of standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he looked like a different man. One who _didn't_ have their mouth carved open with a kitchen knife. This is how _Jack_ would have looked if life was different...

A 'normal' man about to go out into the city with his special lady by his side. Despite the disguise being necessary for what they were about to do, that didn't stop the fury bubbling up inside at the sight. It took every ounce of patience to not put his fist through the mirror. The only thing stopping him was that it belonged to Sakura. From the look on her face earlier, he could tell she was already annoyed that he broke one of the shower tiles, even without a word being said. It's been a great night so far, so there was no reason to push his luck. The clown's already killed a few guys, made a building explode, almost blew himself up, and had a few rounds with the beauty standing next to him.

_If that isn't one hell of a night, then he don't what is._

Instead of his usual purple-and-green attire, Joker had to wear something a little less... _noticeable_. They were filthy and shredded anyway, not that it really mattered. There were spares at a few of the warehouses him and his men occupied in The Narrows. He could swing by at anytime to snag one or have one of his lackeys bring it. For now, he settled on an outfit he stashed at Sakura's the other day for this very occasion. She didn't know it was there, hidden beneath the couch where he usually likes to hide things. Or somewhere high-up, knowing she can't reach that far and wasn't going to get the step stool out for no reason. Being tall can have its advantages when dealing with a short person, makes it easier to keeping their nose out of things that might get them into _trouble_.

The get-up included a dark brown bomber jacket that was beat to hell, a white tee-shirt and a denim jeans. True to his nature, he couldn't resist wearing his colorful patchwork socks, the only part of the clown ensemble he kept on. The worn work boots brought back a lot of old memories, something he practically lived in as a teenager. When he walked through the bathroom door, he couldn't stop laughing at Sakura's reaction. At first, he thought her heart might've actually gave out. Her face turned completely red as she swooned, seeming close to passing out. After the initial fit of giggles, it dawned on him that she might prefer his 'normal' boring face, then he got angry. The only thing that made it a little better was that the pinkette said it reminded her of the way he looked when they were together before and told him to take that 'shit' off his face. That she preferred the scars and he didn't look right without them...

_Ya know what they say 'bout the crazy ones..._

Somehow he managed to get the messy mop of hair stashed into a black beanie, but the tips were still hanging out. He didn't care _that_ much... There was no way anyone would be able to recognize the faded green hair in dark and even if they did... _Heh_. There was an answer to that question on the inside of his jacket. His unruly hair was a pain to deal with and it really needed to be dyed again. His natural dirty blond shade was coming through, dark at the roots and becoming lighter towards the tips.

Perhaps he could get Sakura to do the tedious job for him. _Hoo boy._.. It was the best feeling to have those slim fingers working their way through his hair, lacing through them, and giving a nice tug here and there. Massaging his scalp with her fingertips, dragging her nails across his skin when he's pretending not to listen... The only thing better than that was being buried inside of her, bottoming out and feeling her tight walls squeezing down on his cock, almost like they were trying to strangle the life out of him. The way she screams his name, clawing at his skin in desperation, begging and pleading with him to go faster, to let her cum... How glazed and unfocused her eyes become...

_'Christ! Not now...'_

Teeth bit into the familiar corded scar tissue on the inside of his mouth, trying to distract himself from the the images of her writhing beneath him. Of what happened earlier... No. He can't think about that _now_. They were walking together outside with people around and he needed to stay sharp, keep an eye out for anything that might interfere with their little date. The last thing he needed was an erection in these uncomfortable jeans and having the rough denim fabric rubbing against it. Staring at the pinkette humming with a small grin on her face was _not_ _helping_. He needed to stay alert, to be ready for action if something went wrong, the way he usually is. It's only around this woman that all of that went straight out the window. She made it so he couldn't focus, had a hard time concentrating. When the two of them are together, everything else seemed to melt away into the background. Nothing and no one else was around anymore. It was almost like the rest of the world ceased to exist.

_Unfortunately, it does... That would be asking for too much, huh?_

"That's good to hear, dollface. Ya know I'm only wearing this so I can go out with you. We, ah, don't need people screaming or calling the police. Not that I wouldn't enjoy that, but... _Right now_ , I'd rather us be left _alone._ "

* * *

A sigh left Sakura's lips watching the man beside her. Although his appearance was that of a 'normal' person, he was far from it and that was _perfectly fine_. It was strange seeing him this way. This is what Jack would have looked like if his father hadn't slashed open his face. When the Joker had first stepped out of the bathroom, she was overcome with nostalgia and an array of turbulent emotions. While it brought back a lot of old memories and made her think about how different their lives could have been, it didn't matter. Everything turned out the way it did for a reason. While she appreciated the effort he put into his _disguise_ , he didn't look the same without the scars. Either way, he was still handsome and she wanted him regardless. The dark, jagged marks around his mouth were a part of him and it felt odd seeing them hidden, but it was a necessary evil.

The pinkette looked up at him, letting out another chilly breath at what he was doing. His dark eyes kept glancing back and forth when they weren't on her, watching their surroundings _carefully_. Every person who walked by was met with a glare, making them move further away on the streets while they walked together. It was like taking a stroll with a large, angry dog that was ready to bite someone's face off if their eyes lingered a little too long or were in arms reach of either of them.

There was a lot more people out at this time of night than she imagined, but that shouldn't have been surprising. This was Gotham... The city became the most lively when the sun was gone. That's when most crimes were committed and thugs came out from whatever rock they were hiding under. The crime rate seemed to take a dive with the District Attorney and MCU hauling in so many gangsters. That changed quickly with everything that's been going on, all thanks to the Joker. People were acting completely reckless and didn't seem to care anymore, becoming more brazen with every passing day.

People gave the two curious looks when they walked by, making Sakura feel uncomfortable. Quite a few were boldly staring at the bright pink locks hanging down her shoulders and violet mark on her forehead. Women were gawking at Jack, eating him up with their eyes, showing interest and appreciation for his handsome features and tall stature. It annoyed the pinkette, even if she couldn't blame them. He was _dashing_ , there was no denying it. To these chicks, he probably looked like a full-course meal from a top restaurant they wanted to take home in a doggy-bag. She could see it in their faces. The way they stopped to watch him, smiling and whispering about the ' _hottie with a body'_. It made a fire burn just beneath the surface of her skin, wanting to incinerate the them when they were checking him out. Most of the females wandering the streets this time of night were prostitutes, party-girls, drunks or just out looking for a good time.

_They weren't going to have it with this man._

Jack either didn't notice it or couldn't care less, more concerned with watching everyone around them. Knowing him, he probably didn't even realize these women were undressing him with their eyes. He never could get it, didn't understand how the fairer sex's mind works or what gets it going. Proof of that was when Sakura mentioned he had some admirers, his neck craned back with an incredulous expression, asking what the hell she was talking about. It was always like this, even when they were younger. If a woman tried flirting with him or got too close, he assumed they were trying to pick his pockets or going to rob him. It was endearing in its own way how oblivious he was to his own physical appeal. For the last eight years, he's had those scars and no one tried doing any of that, so he probably assumed they weren't attracted to him and were after something instead.

Maybe it was also because he knew that once the latex came off, they wouldn't be acting so carefree. Little did they know he was actually the mass-murdering terrorist all over the news that's been tormenting the city... Sakura couldn't help giggling to herself imagining their faces if they saw him in his usual attire with greasepaint slathered all over his face. No... It didn't matter if anyone was staring at him like they wanted to jump his bones, he was still coming home with her tonight.

Apparently, the clown wasn't the only one attracting attention. A few times they went by a group of men who were ballsy enough to ogle at Sakura in the black sweater dress and dark leggings she was wearing, visually and vocally admiring the way it fit her. It was met with a murderous glare coming from the man next to her, along with a few curses and threats...and a switchblade appearing _twice_. Thankfully, no one's been hurt _so far._ If they didn't have plans, things could have gone very differently.

"This city never changes, does it?" He was still looking around when they reached the entrance of the park. Sakura's eyes narrowed when she noticed there weren't any chains on the gates. From her memories and the sign posted nearby, the entrance was supposed to be locked up by dusk. It's always been that way. When they were younger, they used to climb over it all the time, usually with Jack having to give her a hand. She was always too short to do it on her own.

"I guess not..." Jack slung his arm around her shoulder when they stopped, giving her time to look around. This was different from when she came on her own before. Now Sakura _knew_ she's been here and had the images to go with it. She drank in the surrounding, breathing in the cold air as nostalgia washed over her. It was almost like old times, just without having to scale anything.

A loud scrapping noise made her jump, grabbing onto the clown's sleeve when she noticed two men dragging open the gates.

"J- _Jack_..." She whispered, looking up at him in a panic. These guys were large and looked like thugs or bouncers from a club. Not someone she'd want to live in a ten block radius from.

"Don't worry, dollface... They're my, ah, _employees_." Jack's lip curled up with the last word, dragging it out like he wanted to call them something else. He gave her shoulders a squeeze, nudging her to go with him. The pinkette took a deep breath, attempting to relax. Feeling the warmth coming from his body as he kept close helped, calming her down. It was hard trying not to feel jumpy with all the crazies running around the city these days, but Sakura had to remind herself that the man beside her was the worst of them all. Trying to comfort herself with that idea really brought the state of her own sanity into question.

_'Don't worry... It's going to be fine. Nothing will happen. He wouldn't have brought me here if he thought otherwise.'_

Jack knew what he was doing and she needed to trust that. There were so many people who were itching to get their hands on him, it made her paranoid walking around in the open. The police, Batman, politicians, mobsters, street thugs, everyday citizens... The list seemed endless. The thought alone left a heavy feeling in her chest as she looked up at him. One day he could just disappear with a single wrong move or mistake. It could all be over in the blink of an eye...

Growing up, they couldn't walk around in peace either... Always worrying about getting mugged or getting into fights with local boys who didn't like Jack or the fact that she was with him. Other times it was people who had a problem with his father... It was a shame that after all these years, he still couldn't be free, even though the circumstances were completely different. He was always on guard, watching and waiting for something that might happen. There was no other choice if he was going to keep them safe. Somethings's really don't change, no matter how much they seem to.

There was a scowl on his face as they passed through the gates, sharply eyeing his men who stood by the entrance when they walked by. The grip on her shoulders tightened, his fingers digging into the fabric of her coat. It almost felt like his hand was a leash, not letting her stray too far away from him. When she took a few steps too fast or slow, it tugged her back into place against his chest, keeping her tucked under his arm. He was acting like someone was going to snatch her away if she wasn't close enough.

"What's _wrong_?" He finally said, leading her further into the park. They were on the path, the one she took just a little over a week ago. The trees swayed with the cold breeze, kicking up the dead leaves. In a few weeks, this whole area would soon be covered in snow. Dim lamps sticking up from the ground lit up the park enough to enjoy the view. It was nice to be here when no one else was around. Without all the people talking and children playing, it was even more peaceful than last time. Quiet and serene, more intimate.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just...enjoying this." There was no point in bringing up the obvious worries gnawing at her. She didn't want to ruin the mood, especially when this was the first time they were outside and alone together. He probably knew she wasn't being truthful, but didn't press the issue. Stepping off of the path, Jack dropped his arm from around her shoulders, taking her hand in his. The pinkette sucked in a sharp breath, looking down at where they were connected, her face becoming flush. Glancing up at him, he was looking straight forward, not revealing anything through his expression. If it weren't for the fingers lacing themselves between hers, it wouldn't have seemed like he was even paying attention to the woman next to him.

It wasn't long before they stepped off the path, passing through the trees. This was the same way Sakura took before, when she was with Bruce...and the Joker had been spying on them the entire time. Part of her wondered if that was another reason he was so angry after she came home later that day, when he was scowling at her from the table. She took someone else- _another man_ -to the place they used to go all the time together. It was _their_ spot. Somewhere they used to escape to when they wanted to be alone and have some privacy. There were so many memories here and she didn't have them all yet, but she could feel it in her bones.

_'That's why I went this way when Bruce and I were talking... I subconsciously remembered coming here with Jack..'_

"That, ah, dress looks _nice_ on you. ..." Sakura blushed, swallowing hard as she glanced up at him. He was giving her a sideways glance from under those heavy lids, letting his eyes trail up her body. The coat reached her hips, but the sweater ran halfway down her thighs. From the way he was staring in the apartment, she wasn't sure if he liked it or was about to tell her to get changed. When he didn't say anything, she was _almost_ surprised. "Wanna get ya more like _that_."

It was his actions that needed to be watched carefully in _detail_ in comparison to what he actually says. The subtle little gestures and expressions reveal more about what kind of mood he's in than anything else. Even then, it's hard to distinguish or pick-up what's going on with him. Before they left, she couldn't tell if he might've been excited or anxious from the way he sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing his knee and loudly cracking his joints at random. When he suddenly bolted up and grabbed her wrist, the pinkette was startled, sputtering nonsense while he practically dragged her through the apartment and out the door. All without a word, not saying anything about where they were going or doing. The only clue was when they were getting out of the shower, he said " _Make sure ya bring a coat. It's cold outside._ ", leaving it at that.

"Thanks... You don't need to do that. I have plenty of clothes."

The lake finally appeared between the trees and the sight was enough to take her breath away. The moon seemed brighter than usual in the sky... Full and luminous in its entirety, a striking image against the shadowy backdrop. The dark wisps of clouds passing by were like strokes of paint on a canvas, hazy and beautiful in the light mist floating through the chilly air. It was all incredibly... _surreal_. Like a work of art in a museum with no way of coming to life. It was inconceivable that a place so tranquil existed in Gotham at all. Smack dab in the middle of a city riddled with crime and chaos. The irony was almost poetic in its own way.

_'Jack always said he couldn't believe a place like this existed in Gotham. That it almost seemed like a different world all together, separate and cut off from the rest of the city.'_

The scene didn't seem to have the effect on the man scowling beside her who grunted, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Breaking the pinkette from the reverie she was lost in while gazing at their surroundings, the grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her along. He stalked towards the edge of the water and plopped down on the ground, without a single care about getting any stains or dirt on his clothing.

Sakura squealed when he yanked her down, grabbing onto her hips when she fell over to position her on his lap. Part of her was almost waiting for him to try something, for a hand to snake into her coat or slither between her thighs... _but that didn't happen_. The only thing he did was wrap his arms around her waist without saying a word, dropping his chin down against her shoulder. They sat together in a comfortable silence, listening to the water lapping at its edge and the leaves rustling around from the cool breeze. It was a welcome change of pace compared to the last few weeks, going from one extreme to the other, giving her whiplash at every turn.

She let out a deep breath, melting in his hold and allowing everything to fade away. For once, her mind felt clear of all the clutter taking up space, finding an inner peace she didn't know existed until now. There was nothing to worry about, not with him here. The cold didn't bother the pinkette anymore with the warm body wrapped around her, keep it from biting through the layers of clothing. She laid her head back against his chest, listening to quickening beats beneath the white tee-shirt. Despite the surroundings and mood, he didn't seem to find the same sense of relaxation from the way his muscles pulsed, flexing under the small woman sitting on him.

_'What's he thinking about? Is something wrong? Why did he bring me here?'_

Something was bothering him, she could feel it. Glancing up, she could almost see the wheels turning in those dark eyes as they stared at the dark water, watching the moon's reflection on its cold surface. He was gearing up to talk, to tell her something. This place had a special meaning to them and she doubted that he just brought her here on a whim. If that was the case, he probably would have done it sooner to try drawing more of her memories out of hiding.

"I...know you don't _need_ them, but I still wanna get them for you." Sakura stared up at him, furrowing her brows at what he said. Is that what he was thinking about? Mulling over her words from ten minutes ago? Jack didn't look down at her, opting to stare off towards the lake, but she could _feel_ him on guard. His eyes didn't have to shift for him to be searching for a reaction. "I can get you all the things I couldn't back then. Money's not an issue. _Not anymore._.."

It was strange. Despite the comfortable mood and beautiful scenery, his expression seemed... _melancholy_. Maybe she was so caught up in the surroundings to notice it before or maybe his moods were shifting like the tides. Rolling in waves that dragged everything in the water with it, tussling around and spinning it out of control. Like his manic laughter, his moods were just as contagious, seeping into the woman he was holding. It was like an eclipse, slowly eating away at the light and encompassing it with darkness. She didn't like the way his shadowy eyes looked right now, large black pools drowning in an emotion she didn't recognize on his face. If it was on someone else's, she might have called it _sorrow_.

Sitting up, she turned to kiss his cheek, hoping that it would lighten his mood. Maybe even distract him from what he wanted to say. Sakura could tell from the grimace on his face when she did that... Jack was about to say something that pained him, that he might regret and will undoubtedly upset her. His eyes turned cold and dispondent, tearing away from her to look back out towards the water.

" _Sakura._.." The way he said her name put her on edge, watching as he popped his lips and let out a heavy sigh. The tone made a breath hitch in her thoat, panic starting to spread throughout her chest like hot lead. What was this all about? Knots formed in her stomach, twisting and coiling, getting ready to tear her insides apart. The pinkette didn't like where this was going already, even though he's barely said anything. "You need to leave Gotham."

"W-What?!" Why was he saying this _now_? A sharp breath left her lips, like someone just knocked the air out of her lungs. After all that's happened over the last few weeks, he wanted her to leave? Sakura shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts bombarding her mind to be able to think straight. Losing it now wouldn't do either of them any good. No, he must be saying this for a reason. Jack wouldn't just tell her to do something like that unless he _knew_ something was going to happen.

_'Jack's just telling me to get out of the city...but he said 'you' instead of 'we'. What is that supposed to mean? It's not like he's breaking up with me or anything, right? Does he expect me to leave all alone? That he's going to stay here to continue whatever he's been doing? I don't like this... Why did he even bother coming into my life if he's just going to walk out of it now? I'm so confused...'_

"Hey." Sensing the shift in the pinkette's mood and the expression on her face, the clown grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. Giving them a tight squeeze, he dropped his face down, raising his brows to get her to pay attention. She was lost in her own disparaging thoughts, spiraling into a dark space she never knew existed in herself. Cold and full of sadness that permeated her entire being. Everything was useless, the last week was just a fleeting dream that was being ripped to shreds by reality. It couldn't have lasted, that was asking for too much. Sakura didn't realize she was chewing on her nails until he yanked her hand away, grabbing her jaw too make her look up at him. " _Hey_. Eyes on _me_."

She blinked a few times, trying to focus on him and crawling out of the hole she let herself fall into. Seeing that she was paying attention to him, he nodded just inches from her face, curling his lips up. " _That's better_."

_'This is the part where he says 'It's not you-it's me.' and then we go our separate ways, isn't it?'_

_"Look._ Things in the city are getting a little... _crazy_. I can do my best to keep you safe, but I don't want to take any, ah, _chances_." The pinkette slowly nodded, trying to take his words in and mull them over despite the fog clouding her mind. So, he wasn't getting rid of her, just wanted her to be safe? Is that what he meant? Something must have changed in the last week if he was saying this now. There hadn't been a single word uttered this whole time about what's going to happen or anything about her leaving. Is this why he brought her here? To lay it down gently or was there more? She knew this wasn't some sort of twisted joke he was playing to get a reaction just for kicks. Jack's expression and tone were serious, his hands gripping on her shoulders as he dipped his head down to be eye-level with her.

"I already have everything figured out. Somewhere that isn't _too_ far or close to the city. A nice, little place where no one will go looking for you. The people that are after me... If they find you, the least of our problems is going to jail. They _will_ kill you, only _after_ trying to squeeze out every little detail about me. Knowing you... _Hahh_..." His jaw shifted, rolling his head along his shoulders in a futile attempt to work the tension out. "A quick death would be preferable to what would happen..."

' _So he knows I wouldn't talk, that they would end up torturing me to death. There isn't shit I could even say about his plans or what he's up to, I really don't know anything. He never talks about it. The only thing I really know is who he used to be, but that wouldn't stop any of the craziness that's going on.'_

"I've plenty of enemies who are willing to pay top-dollar and go to extreme lengths for anything they can find. It'll only be a matter of time before _something_ shows up. There are some, ah, _situations_ that aren't completely under my control..." He clicked his tongue at that, curling his lips up into a snarl. She wasn't sure what he was referring to and he wasn't going to tell her. That's been made painfully obvious in the last week. Always trying to feed her as little as possible through a tiny straw, not letting her get a mouthful. It the way he wants it to be, just like he said the night of the fundraiser. He didn't want her involved in his _activities_ as the Joker and he _meant_ it. Those two worlds were separate from each other, only being held together by one man.

" _Jack,_ I-... _Okay_. I understand...What about _you_? Will we see each other again?" She felt like her heart was breaking, not knowing what was going to happen. After all this, she didn't want to be apart from him. It didn't matter, he was going to do what he wanted either way to keep both of them safe- _or at least her._ Sakura had to trust that he knew what he was doing and everything would work out. Everything he did had a reason behind it, even if it wasn't apparent at the time. He wouldn't ask- _or tell_ -her to do this for nothing.

Jack craned his neck back, eyeing her wildly in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean ' _see each other again?_ ' Ya got a fever or somethin'?" He slapped a palm against her forehead, narrowing his sight on her. She tried to swat at him, but he held on tight, letting a grin crack his hardeed expression. "Did some of my crazy rub off on you? I believe I said something along the lines of _'You ain't, ah, getting rid of me after this... You realize that, right?',_ or did you forget?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, drinking in his words. He _did_ say that, literally word-for-word. It was surprising that he even remembered that considering what was going on at the time.

"Can't get rid of me _that_ easily..." The pinkette let out a shuddered breath at his answer, finding herself feeling light as a feather when the weight bearing down on her finally let go. She hadn't realized just how important having him around really became since this all started. Did things really change this much in a week? They spent years together before and now they started building up something new, trying to start over. In a split-second, it felt like it was all crashing down around her and it _scared_ Sakura to her core. What would happen if it really did happen? One day he might not come back, just disappear from the face of the Earth and she never found out what happened to him?

_'That's what he went through seven years ago. How did he manage to get through it?'_

"Disappointed, dollface? _Hahaha!_ I'm still keeping my day job, so I'll just have to commute. The stage is still being set for the main act..." Sakura's eyes widened as she watched him rolling into a fit of manic laughter, not finding it contagious at all right now. A sense of dread twisted her guts, making a lump form in her throat. Whatever made him cackle like that was _never_ a good thing. Was he going to blow up the entire city and just wanted her out of the way? If she asked what he was up to, he'd never tell. That was how he was and she damn well knew it.

" _Do you have to?_ " It was barely above a whisper and she didn't think he would hear it over his howling, but he did. Fingers grabbed onto her jaw when she tried shifting away, keeping her gaze on him when the laughter died down. She was hurting... Not physically, but on the inside. Her heart, mind, spirit. It was all aching, knowing things were going to get bad, even if she wouldn't be around to witness it.

_'What did I really expect? That we would just stay together in my apartment or live somewhere peacefully? That this relationship would pick up where it left off? I knew what kind of man he was when this started. It's not like he tried to hide it. He warned me and I accepted all the dangers ad possibilities because I just wanted to be with him again.'_

" _Yes._ This city needs to see what it's let fester in their ignorance. To be shown what they _really_ are. This is a battle for Gotham's soul and I'm not backing down..." The conviction in his voice was more than enough to tell her there was no convincing him otherwise. He was going to do what he wanted, regardless of what anyone said or tries to do. She couldn't help biting her bottom lip at foreboding simmering just beneath the surface.

"Don't _worry_ so much. It's gonna be _okay_. Everything's taken care of. I'm not the same ol' Jack from The Narrows. You won't have to go without _anything_ again. Not a job or going without. Money's not a problem anymore. I can do all the things I promised you back then _and some._ " There was a fanatic intensity in his eyes that made her suddenly feel nervous. Is that what this was all about? Trying to make-up for what he sees as his past failures? She thought he despised money. Isn't that why he burns or gets rid of it? She didn't care about any of that. Not how much he has or what he could do with it.

_'What's the end game here? Does he think money will make me happy? It was money that pushed him to commit crimes to take care of them. He only did it then to survive. Why did he go through all this trouble throughout the years? What would he have done if we never ran into each other after that bank robbery?'_

There were just too many questions and no one who's willing to answer them.

"Jack... I don't care about the money or what you can do with it. We had nothing in that shitty little apartment and we were happy back then. I'm afraid of you getting yourself killed. Besides, what about my job? Am I supposed to just sit home all-day, playing with money and dresses until you decide to come back? _Screw that!_ I never wanted a life like that and you damn well know it!" Sakura was becoming frustrated by all of this. Was she suppose to hide away for the rest of her life, living off his blood-money? He wanted to keep her safe, but that meant _completely_ relying on him for every single thing. Is that what he wanted for her? Just to keep her away from other people in comfort, while he was out terrorizing the city?

To some women, that would probably be _a dream come true_. A handsome criminal who would screw them senseless and take care of their every need, leaving them home with money and anything else they desired. To Sakura, that would get old... _real fast._ She didn't want to be a dirty little secret hidden away from the world with no independence, whatsoever. There needed to be a happy medium they could agree on. She wanted to have something to fill up her time that wasn't spent with him. He has hobbies and a _job_ , even if they weren't conventional by any means. Sitting there like a puppy-dog waiting for her owner to walk through the door didn't sound like an ideal lifestyle. She wanted to work, go outside, just be able to _do things_.

Glaring at him with mixed emotions, she noticed his serious expression starting to crack. What the hell was he doing?

"HAHAWHOOHAHA!" The pinkette jumped in his lap when he started cackling like a madman, grabbing his chest in another fit of laughter. Her brow raised in confusion, not understanding _what_ was so hilarious.

"Knock it off! What's so funny?!" Smacking his chest in frustration, she couldn't help her own lips breaking out of character watching him go at it. Why did that crazy laughter have to be so damn contagious.

" _Ah!_ That's _relieving_ to hear, doll... HAHA!" The fit started dying down as he rubbed the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. Pretending there were tears that would never come. He was giving her whiplash again, switching gears from one to the next in seconds. Being dead serious one moment, to laughing like a maniac the next. Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes? "I, ah... _I know how you are._ Ya think I'm stupid? I know you better than you know yourself... _Literally_!" Green eyes narrowed in on him, chewing on her bottom lip in annoyance. Letting out an exasperated breath, she dropped her head against his chest, rolling it back and forth to calm the storm brewing inside.

"You're so _cute_ when you're confused and mad. I _like_ that face." Grinding her teeth together, Sakura pushed him onto his back and straddled his chest. Right now, pummeling him seemed like a _great idea._ She didn't know what this little charade was and didn't care at the moment. If he _knows_ her so well, he shouldn't toy around with her emotion just to see how she'll react.

"Woah! _Relax..."_ The clown held up his hands, giggling at how livid his words made her. He always enjoyed trying to draw out anything he could from her, bad or good. After all, bad attention is _still_ attention. "I meant _everything_ I said about taking you out of Gotham and going with you... Every. Word. Of. _It._." His tongue snaked out, running up the corners of his mouth. It seemed like he forgot that his scars were covered up from the way his brows furrowed when he tried to lick them.

"I wanna keep you safe, but not at the expense of your, ah, _happiness._.." The pinkette stared down at him, wondering what he was playing at. Usually the clown didn't talk _this_ much. At least not about anything serious or what might happen. He typically kept his inner thoughts and desires to himself, not revealing anything that wasn't necessary. If he was willing to talk, then she'll let him. This opportunity doesn't present itself often.

Clicking her tongue, Sakura slid back to settle herself against his hips, giving him room to sit up. If he wanted to, it would have took little effort to throw her off. He was letting her do what she wanted, carefully watching every look and movement she made. Always calculating and switching it up depending on what he sees in order to work things out in his favor. No matter with who or where he was, it seems the clown could never turn that cunning, manipulative behavior off, even when he as _trying_ to be sincere.

The part about the money must've been _another_ test to see how she'd react. The same way he handed her a gun with no bullets, telling her to shoot him. He just wanted to see if she'd actually try to do it. The pinkette wondered how his plan would have been altered if she did... So what was the reason this time? Jack always despised money, but understood the necessity behind it. Did he want to see if her stance on the subject had changed?

When he sat up, there wasn't a shadow of a smile on his face anymore. His dark eyes bore into her face, searching for something that she couldn't fathom. If only she could read-minds... That might be more helpful than being able to heal. At least life- _their relationship_ -wouldn't be as complicated or difficult. It was hard being with someone who had so many secrets that wanted to keep her in the dark all the time. He didn't talk about his feeling the way he used to when they were younger or let her in on anything he had planned.

Jack frequently dipped his feet into the _trouble pond_ , but he still kept her on the same page most of the time. Even if it was to do something _'bad'_ , he always used to let her know when he was going out, just in case anything were to happen. A few days before he pulled off that job, he ended up telling her what was happening because he didn't like lying to her, especially when she knew something was up.

_'He's not like that at all now... I'm not apart of his life in that way anymore. It's only been a week since we 'got back together', but will any of that really change? Or is this how thing's will always be for now on? I feel like I'm an open book he can read at his leisure and he's a volume set on a high-up shelf in the 'restricted section'. I wonder how he really feels or what he thinks about.'_

"I was being honest about getting you all the things I couldn't before and setting up a life for you to enjoy. You're the type of woman who _can't_ sit still and be pampered like a brat, even if that's something I wanted. That became _painfully_ clear from the way you come home from work. I _like_ seeing you like that, even if I wanna keep you _all to myself_." Jack's lips curled up at that, scowling like he despised the notion that she enjoyed something other than him. The muscle in his cheek jumped as he leaned forward, pushing a stray pink lock away from her face.

"Since I'm _so generous_ , perhaps I could, ah, _arrange_ for you to have a similar job elsewhere. Ya can't stay at Wayne Enterprises, there'd be no point in you leavin'...and I don't want you being miserable at home, waiting for me all the time. That's exactly what breeds resentment and I ain't having that shit. I'll go out on a limb and make _some_ compromises, if that's what'll make you happy. Just so ya know, I don't budge for _anyone_. I'm only doing it because-..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Because...?" Sakura perked up, wondering what he was going to say. This was the most he's let her in and she wondered how far he'd go, before shutting it down.

" _Tch_. 'Cause I don't wanna hear you complainin'." There it goes... It was too good to be true. Trying to anything more than that was asking for too much. No sweet words or devotion, but that isn't the kind of man who does that anymore. He shows how he feels through his actions, not some sap pulled from his ass.

_'Stubborn bastard...'_

_Listen_... I'd like for you to _want_ to be with me. I already know you're not interested in riches and bullshit, but I'm still gonna take care of ya. Besides, if I wanted a lazy trophy wife willing to do whatever I say, without giving me a fight...just laying around, spending money, and waiting for _my cock_ all day...there's _plenty_ of whores under the bridge who'd _love_ the chance to do that." Jack pumped his brows with a lecherous grin on his face, relishing in the different reactions filtering across the pinkette's face as he spoke.

"If that's what you want, who can stop you _all-powerful-one_? I'd say I was curious why you know where all the hookers are, but I know you're just trying to piss me off. What? Are ya tryin' to see if I'd get _jealous_?..." She mocked the way he spoke, drawing out the last word unnecessarily. His dark eyes lit up at her teasing, grinning at her response. Normally, he would have been livid if someone did that, but he was in a _generous_ mood. They both knew the other was just prodding for a reaction, playing around. Sakura was able to read between-the-lines better than anyone else could when dealing with him. It wasn't lost on her that if anyone else had done that, there would have already been a knife cutting out their voice-box.

"You're not _curious_? Even a tiny bit?" If he had _enjoyed_ the company of prostitutes, it wasn't something that she wanted to hear. He was just bullshitting to flame her interest and see how she felt, if he could rile her up at the thought of him being with another woman. The way he grabbed her throat after mentioning that Jin could cause arousal with his ability from a single touch, told her _all_ that she needed to know. Jack was still as jealous as he was when they were younger. He had the same insecurities, even if they were carefully hidden beneath all the manic and violent behaviors.

"...Do you _want_ to die a terrible death at such a young age?..." Sakura knew what he was doing. Gauging her reaction and seeing if she would fight him when it needed to be done. Making sure the things he enjoyed about her were all still there in a familiar place. She would respect his wishes when he did things for their best interest, but when something didn't sound right, she let him _know_. "Sometimes, your mind-games are really _annoying_."

Jack reached up to grab her shoulders, pulling him down against him. The pinkette shifted around, trying to get comfortable as she laid her head against his chest. His heart was still beating fast, just like earlier. Was he always so wound up in one way or another? Did he ever _really_ relax and let his guard down? Perhaps he couldn't and learned that a long time ago. Once he lets it all go, something comes to try to rip everything away from him. He must be worried about that happening again, especially with the mess he's embroiled himself in.

"That's one of the many things I _like_ about you. You won't take my shit, but you still _listen_ to the crap that comes out of my mouth. Before, no one else listened to me... Now, everyone does everything I say, without a second thought. I _need_ someone who can be honest with me that I don't feel like stabbing when they admit that I'm annoying." Sighing, he ran his hand through her hair, knowing she was listening carefully.

"For years... I was alone, because I'd just keep comparing everyone to you. Even though you were supposed to be dead, I... I guess I just really couldn't get over it, no matter how much I tried to force myself to. It haunted me, day in and day out.. Thinking you died all alone, because I went on a stupid job for some damn money. It drove me _mad_. I blamed myself, Sherri, Todd, the cops, _Gotham_... Everyone and everything."

Sakura felt her chest tighten painfully from listening to him. She glanced up to watch him while he spoke. He was staring up at the sky, his eyes far-away, like he wasn't here anymore. It almost seemed like he was talking to himself instead of confessing to the woman against his chest. Maybe it made it easier for him to do that by spacing-out and visually focusing on something other than her. This was the first time he _really_ talked about anything that happened back then. Whenever the subject was brought up, he always tried distracting her or switching the conversation to something entirely different. Between the two of them, he was the one who took the brunt of what happened. Most of the pain from it all was his, not hers. She was only feeling the after-effects, just a small spray from the tsunami that bombarded him.

The lump in her throat was building back up, feeling guilty for all that's happened. She was the one who changed the course his life took, even if it wasn't on purpose. There was no excuse for the terrible acts he's committed, there was no denying that. The majority of the people who lost their lives because of him had absolutely nothing to do with what occurred seven years ago. Despite all of that, she could never bring herself to despise him, not the way the rest of the city does.

Her green eyes stared at the man holding her, getting a _good_ look at him. He hated it when she tried doing that, almost like he was concerned she might see that monster everyone spoke of. Maybe he really was a monster... One who loved manipulating people and unleashing his anger on them, that couldn't handle his own short-comings and failures, punishing others for it. He was full of an unbridled rage and hatred that burned black, wanting to incinerate everything around him. There was a blood-lust that was never quenched and a hunger for destruction and mayhem that couldn't be sated. To the rest of society, the Joker deserved a terrible, slow and agonizing death to make-up for all his crimes. Those he's already committed and the one's he's _planning_.

But to Sakura, she just saw _Jack._..gazing up at the night sky, lazily running his fingers through her pink hair.

"So... What were you going to do? I mean, if we hadn't run into each other that day? What would have happened to you?" She couldn't resist asking one of the questions that's been plaguing her since finding out who he actually was. It wasn't often he'd talk or willing to answer anything, but he seemed to be letting out far more than she would have expected. Perhaps he was still in the sharing mood...

" _Hah_... Just keep doin' what I do best 'till someone with enough balls or brains could kill me. If I'm goin' down, it's gonna mean _something_ ." He had no value on his own life, aside from the message he was sending out to the world. A man who pulls off what he does couldn't have much sense of self-preservation. No one would be able to kill him until what he was actually doing was clear as day. Whether it was spelled out in flames or the _fireworks_ he enjoys so much.

"That...really makes me sad." They sat in silence, just lying on the ground. Both were deep in thought, running on different tracks in their minds. Sakura turned her head back to look at him, grateful he let her have a small sneak peak into his mind. She hoped that someday, even if it isn't her, that he could find something that made him want to live. _Really live_. Not just trying to get revenge or pay the world back for being so unfair. He deserved to find happiness, some sort of inner-peace to the turmoil that drove him to become so twisted. Anything that could bring dispel the angry storm always brewing inside of him.

"Ya know, nothing lasts forever. Not money... Not lives... _Nothing._ Eventually, _everything_ burns..."


	23. Instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark with violence and mental issues. If you're sensitive to those kinds of things... Sayonara!
> 
> Just a heads up, this takes place five years before the current story arc and I reworked this on 5/25, so it's fresh if you think you've already read this

" _Kchsss!_ " A scrawny alley cat hissed as it jumped out of a cardboard box, irate that it's sleep was interrupted by a glass bottle smashing next to it. The filthy, flea-bitten feline curled its back up, spitting at the person staggering by.

" _Boo!_ " The small creature took off with its fur puffed out, frightened of man coming closer, breaking another empty bottle under his boot.

" _Tch!_ Stupid fucking cat..." Jack watched the animal dart down the littered street, curling his lip up in a sneer. That's how everything acts around here and for good reason. Most of the animals in this area were either born in the streets or abandoned pets. People aren't kind to them. Drunks threw bottles, drivers run them over, punks mess with them just for fun. No wonder they hightail it or lash out.

Swaying as he walked down the dirty alley, Jack took another swig from the liquor bottle in his grasp. Despite the job going well, it still didn't lift his mood any. The men he paid to do the grunt work were sitting in a bar, celebrating and throwing their money around, splurging on drinks and women.

Tonight, just like every other night, he didn't feel even the slightest bit like there was anything to celebrate about. Especially, today of all days... It was on this night, two years ago, that he lost everything.

Gritting his teeth, Jack dragged his boots across the broken pavement. He was in disbelief that it's already been two years, it didn't feel like that much time's passed by. Everyday seemed the same anymore... A vicious cycle that continued to go on and on, never-ending with no conclusion in sight.

His head was starting to spin when he stumbled down another street, finding himself walking under one of the many bridges that ran through Gotham. This was where men like him belonged... Hidden in the shadows of the night. If anyone walked by, the darkness would hide his face, avoiding the looks of disgust and fear from people who dared passing by. Lately, it's become something he thoroughly enjoyed...but tonight, he just wanted to be left alone.

_'Sakura... It's been two years already...Huh?'_

Leaning up against the cold brick wall on unsteady feet, he decided to rest there for a while, until moving on. A sigh left his ruined lips, the frigid air giving it form as it floated up into thin whips. It was starting to get cold, but that didn't matter. He couldn't feel a thing. Clumsily reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, needing a smoke to take the edge off.

 _"Yep... Been a while, hasn't it?"_ Running a hand through his dirty blonde, Jack grimaced at the sweet voice taunting him. His head lulled from one side to the other, wanting to get rid of it, but afraid of it leaving. Taking the smoke between his lips and flicking the lighter, he quickly lit the cigarette and took a long drag, enjoying the burn in his throat and lungs. It was one of the _very_ few things that could possibly relax his nerves.

Day after day, cooped up in dark warehouses and shady motel rooms, he worked tirelessly at his craft. Drawing up intricate plans, taking apart and reassembling various weapons, tinkering with wires and batteries, seeing what he can make with them, reading everything he could get his hands on. Knowledge was always power. If he was going to do this, it was for real... Nothing could be done half-assed, that's how people found themselves locked up faster. No one was going to get in his way, not after going this far. The point of no return had already been passed a long time ago and there really was no going back now. There was nothing waiting for him on the other side.

This is all there is now, until Death comes swinging his scythe

Jack quickly noticed the difference between him and the others who dabbled in the underground. Those fools weren't able to see the things he could. Most didn't have the ability to put the pieces together or think fast. The majority of the men he encountered were just hired muscle. All brawn and no brains. Jobs weren't able to be considered a success, unless there was someone to strategize a plan and organize everything from start to finish.

Jack isn't some run-of-the-mill thug, like they were. He can always see the bigger picture so clearly, while they could barely make out a blurred edge. From all the years of having to deal with men like that in The Narrows, his experiences had practically drawn up a blueprint on how to deal with and out-think these morons.

This all started after spending a few weeks living in the warehouse a couple blocks from the currently demolished apartment building he grew up in. Seeing the newspaper article claiming that Gotham's safe and the crime rate was at an all-time low, completely set him _off_. It was apparent that no one outside the center of the city had _any_ idea what's going on. They're either _blissfully_ unaware or just printing lies to make the politicians coming up for reelection look better than they really are to garner votes.

It didn't matter which, he's not letting this shit-show continue... Not in _his_ city.

Everything in Gotham is corrupt. From it's _'supposed'_ leaders, to the police meant to protect the citizens, all the way down the food-chain, towards the underground. People with any common sense, who weren't being paid off, could see with their own eyes that the crime rate was rising at an alarming rate.

Most cops only gave their _services_ to anyone in The Narrows if they were being paid off in some way. Money, drugs, prostitutes...whatever worked. It was their fault that so many people were being hurt, raped, or killed, who had nothing to do with the crimes the gangsters were committing. No one was willing to put a stop to any of the shit going on, so The Narrows became an oasis for these men to do whatever they pleased. The rich and powerful never stepped a foot in this direction and as long as they didn't see what was happening or it didn't affect their business, they couldn't care less.

If someone took a stand and did _something,_ scumbags- _like Todd_ -would've been off the streets a long time ago. The only reason he was able to pull his shit, was because he sold drugs for someone that had multiple officers assigned to this part of the district under his payroll. There were countless men like that in this corner of the city. More than anyone could count, like fucking cockroaches.

_And no one cares..._

A young woman was stabbed and fell from a fire escape, smashing her skull and left to die on the pavement... And guess wha _-t_? Not a single article in any of the papers, nothing on the news, no obituary. _Nothing_. Before he returned home from that job and burnt the building down in a rage, Sakura's body had already been taken away. After that, it was almost like she never even existed in the first place.

No funeral, no knowledge of where her body's buried, not even a name on a piece of paper in the section of the graveyard for the poor and homeless. There were people whose names couldn't be found when no one claimed the body, so their resting place was tagged as 'Unknown'.

After going to the hospital to find out any information about where Sakura's body was taken, the staff was _useless_. Going to the police station wasn't an option, they weren't on his side. One of the people from the scene that he tracked down later, who _'talked'_ , said an ambulance from Gotham General came and took her away. So, that's where he went...

It was only when he became irate to the point of the staff calling security, that one of the doctors tried to calm the situation down and pulled him aside. An older man with gray hair, Dr. Wells. He explained that he was the one to see the body when it was brought in, remembering her clearly because of the strange hair color. Without any family left and no one claiming the body, she'd probably been dumped into one of the plots in the 'Unknown' section of the cemetery, with the other nameless dead. It was an assumption, and he claimed not to know for sure.

The urge to cut the doctor's throat was overwhelming... Sakura wasn't some _nameless_ trash they found on the street. There was someone who cared about her, that needed to try to say goodbye. At least if he knew where she was, he could go to her... They'd always together all these years, side by side. Not only did she have to die alone, but now he couldn't even be beside her in death.

_What a useless man..._

Jack couldn't help being infuriated at the way the world kept turning, like nothing happened. After everything she owned went up in flames when he torched the building, there was nothing left of Sakura, except the charm around his neck and the memories he carried with him. The only thing mentioned anywhere was about the apartment building burning down and the people who died in it. Not a single word about her, even though it happened in the same night, at the same location.

Just like him and everyone else who didn't matter in The Narrows, she was lost and forgotten. If the pinkette was the daughter of a businessman or politician, it would be _all over_ the papers. She would have had an obituary and a funeral. Her body wouldn't have been tossed into a wooden box and buried somewhere among the sea of nobodies in the cemetery. He could have found her resting place...

_'Sakura wasn't nameless or 'unknown'... She was a human being, just those scumbags living it up in this city.'_

Gotham was a better place? It was safe? The politicians and police were doing everything they could? He would reveal their true identities. They weren't any different than the nameless people they stepped over on their way to work.

In order to get anything done, he would need cash... _and lots of it_. Money, weapons, power, and men... All of the things that have been driving Gotham to become this way. No one likes to be faced with reality. Lies were always easier to deal with than the truth...

It started out with robbing a few stores on his own. Jobs that small weren't hard at all. Anything he did was never half-baked. All scenarios, even the unlikely ones, were all taken into account. That first job, from the night Sakura passed away, gave him a taste of what it was like. It didn't take long to get the hang of it. Before long, he could predict what would happen and his mind worked fast enough, that he was able to work around any unforeseen circumstances.

After the first few hits, it started to become enjoyable... Watching how he was able to overcome things around himself that weren't part of his plans, just by using instinct and quick wit. It was all Jack could do to distract himself from the throbbing pain in his chest.

Money started piling in, that mostly went to more weapons... He became infatuated with them. Unlike people, they never lied or left on their own. They always stayed by his side and could pull the truth from a person in seconds. Seeing the fear in someone's eyes when he aimed a gun or knife at them, gave him a rush he never experienced before. That _look._.. Not knowing if they were going to die in the next minute and filled with terror. The sight made his blood _sing_ , swimming and boiling at the same time.

_The thrill gave him life in a dead world._

People shooting at him, while he escaped with their money or supplies, was absolutely _exhilarating_... They wanted to kill him almost as much as he wanted to murder them. Thing could take a turn for the worst in a split-second, never knowing when it was his turn to bite the bullet. It was easier to try pushing away those haunting memories when someone was trying to put a round in his back.

When it was finally over and his heart rate went back to normal, the high would wear off... Leaving him feeling empty all over again. The only thing to do was go further and bigger. In order to do that, he needed hands... It wasn't hard in The Narrows to find men who needed money and were willing to do anything for it. People were willing to suck dick for ten bucks, so helping to pull off a heist to make hundreds of times that amount was a tempting offer. Depending on the situation, someone could end up dying doing either, so might as well go with the bigger payoff.

Stealing cars, raiding trucks for cargo, robbing small banks and drug dealers... As soon as the excitement wore off, they would always go bigger and wouldn't stop. The thugs he hired were always in awe at his _'odd'_ way of doing things. At first, they would complain that it couldn't possibly work, and he was crazy. A bullet later, the rest would fall in line and see how well his _'craziness'_ played out when they took off with their loot.

Jack had no qualms about killing his own men when they got in the way. No one was allowed to slow them down or cause an issue. If a cop cornered or nabbed one of them by chance, he never hesitated to turn around and put a bullet in both of their heads to keep them quiet. If there was enough time, it would be more creative... He's already killed plenty of people, even his own father. Not once did he ever lose any sleep over it.

Maybe he really was a monster, like all the whispers around the streets were saying, but he didn't care. The scars on his face alone scared them long before his words and actions could. No one understood the way his mind worked, it was just wired differently. They couldn't comprehend how far ahead of the curve he was compared to them.

The men he hired referred to him as "Boss" and he preferred it that way. No one knew who he really was, and they never would. Jack felt like an old identity that died two years ago. It took some time getting into the police and city's systems to destroy any paper trails or evidence that proved his existence. Through word of mouth, he tracked down someone who could teach him these skills. A brilliant hacker that enjoyed money almost as much as the cyberspace. With the right amount of cash, this man was willing to show him anything he needed, and Jack wanted to know it all.

They don't have computers sitting around in The Narrows, except a few at school or the library and he barely touched them. Experience in every field was necessary if his long-term plans were going to successful. Even if he despised the internet and most technology, he had to learn it to have an edge on the enemy and the world was completely run by it. Banking accounts, security systems, surveillance cameras, _everything._ It was a long and tedious process, but it paid off. With the right knowledge, anyone could make themselves disappear. No criminal record, birth certificate, social security number. Now, he was nameless... _unknown_. The same way Sakura was in the eyes of this shit-filled city.

"Goddammit..." Letting his head fall back against the brick wall, he brought the bottle back up to his scarred lips, taking another _long_ swig. Normally he tried to keep a clear head, but tonight was different. He would let the torment swallow him whole... After all, he deserved every bit of it.

 _"Jack... This isn't like you. Put the bottle down, please..."_ He winced at the woman's voice. It always came out of nowhere, unexpectedly... Never when he was aching to hear it, during those rare times he was trying to escape. This must have been part of the punishment.

"No. You won't talk to me when I need you to." Anger surged through his veins as he tipped the bottle back, letting the harsh liquor burn its way down his throat. It spilled down the marred corners of his mouth, dripping onto his clothing without a single care. Sucking in a harsh breath, he leaned forward and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his expensive coat.

"... Always doing whatever you want, even now." If felt like the bridge was spinning around as he shook his head, trying to focus. How much longer can this carry on for? Couldn't he even catch a break and get drunk for once? For one night, he wanted to relax, let all the tension and stress on his shoulders melt away. Everyone else does it. They all worked hard, some more than others, but no one did more than him. So, why could his men enjoy themselves and celebrate, while he was left alone to agonize over someone who didn't exist anymore? "No matter _what_ I do, it's never enough! _Hmm?!_ "

_"...Jack... I'm s-"_

"Don't _Jack_ me! You're never there when I need you! I'm tired of this... I can't fucking take it anymore!" Why did she only come to torture him? Didn't she realize what this was doing to him? It's been two years and everything still hurt, like a knife in the chest. That would have been preferable to this... He couldn't hear her when he wanted to. Couldn't she see how lonely he was? How much he still needed her?

No matter who was around, nothing was ever the same. No one knew who Jack really was, and he didn't want them to. He was now the "Boss" who struck fear into people with a single glance. If he showed anything other than that, he would lose his place at the top he enjoyed so much. That's _who_ he is now. There was a reputation to uphold, one that was starting to long proceed him.

Only Sakura knew the _real_ Jack. After a while, that person was becoming a stranger, even if it was the same body. The pinkette was the only part left of the man he used to be, and she's gone from this world for years, taking Jack with her. He missed being able to hold onto someone and share everything with them.

Instead of having her body wrapped around him and running her hands through his messy hair in bed, the only things that surrounded him were guns, blood, and money. There were plenty of women who came around with his men who wanted to cling to that cash and power, but he despised them all. It was just a reminder of what runs this world. It filled him with a deep hatred, a fire burning so hot, it turned black. In those rage-fueled moments, that's when his blood lust would rear its beautiful head. Always lurking around, just beneath the surface, waiting to rip through and take everyone with it.

Those whore's acted like he couldn't see the way their eyes widened or the terror-stricken expressions, even if it was only for a split-second, when they saw his face. Any of the hookers that were brought around were only willing to _"look past the scars_ " in order to make some money or raise their position by hanging off of him. They understood what could come from trying to please him. Money, jewels, expensive clothes, protection on the streets, fear and respect. All the things these women desired. Just wanting to lie around like a bunch of cows being pampered. It would take a lot more than a little pussy to reel him in. No one was going to use him for their own benefit. _No one_... Even if he was lonely and _needy._ He was still a man after all, but he refused to be a pawn for the order Gotham has set...

The only thing these greedy sluts usually got from him was a blade, ear to ear. He had no qualms with doing it either. Half the time, they were trying to steal shit, thinking that no one was watching. Unfortunately for those women, he sees _everything_. If they wanted a shiny necklace _so_ badly, he was more than willing to give it to them. A nice, red one as their blood spilled from their throats. If he had nothing, they wouldn't even look his way...especially with the scars.

If only he could find another Sakura... _but there isn't._ No one had pink hair that wasn't dyed. Not a single person with a violet rhombus on their forehead. There wasn't a single soul that actually knew him, who could call him out when he needed it. Everyone was too afraid, but for good reason. It felt useless trying with other women, because he instantly compared them to her and no one lived up to the standard to catch his interest. They were too busy either trying to kiss his ass or looked scared.

Sakura never did any of that shit...

It was because of her that he couldn't move on or settle for less. Always haunting him from some dark corner, making sure he never forgot. Constantly ripping him apart, stabbing the knife deeper and twisting it in his chest. But... It was his fault that she wasn't here, because he failed. Even if it hurt beyond belief, he'd accept the pain for his sins. It was unbearable, but that was the least he could do for letting her die. Trash like him didn't deserve to be happy, not when someone like her couldn't be alive. The only person who wanted to be with him when he had nothing, scars and all.

"You're driving me insane! Why can't you make up your damn mind already? Either stay with me or go the hell away! Stop coming and going when you fucking feel like it!" He was angry. If she would just _stay_ , that would be enough to help fill that endless void. Nothing else could do it, he's already tried. No matter how much money he stole or people he killed, that empty space was always there. It was only when she came, that it wasn't so apparent there was a gaping hole where his heart used to be.

 _"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."_ That's what she always said when he was angry enough to yell. He didn't want her apology, just to stop tormenting him. _"I'm going... Just don't drink yourself to death... I don't want anything to happen to you."_

His dark eyes widened when the words sunk in. Trying to push off of the wall, his head spun as he tried forcing his feet move forward. The liquor was knocking him off balance, making his movements slow and unsteady.

"W-Wait!" Gripping the bottle hard, Jack threw it against one of the stone pillars holding the bridge up. It shattered into pieces, glass flying in every direction as the little bit of alcohol that was left stained the concrete below. "No more bottle! I'm done drinking!" Panic set in when she didn't say anything. Looking back and forth in the dark shadows beneath the bridge, he realized no one was there. He couldn't hear her voice anymore. " _Sakura!_ Wait! I didn't mean it... C'mon..." His ears perked up, listening carefully for any sounds. Part of him was holding out hope that she might change her mind, that maybe she'll ignore his angry words, like she has before.

_Nothing..._

_"_ _Please!_ Don't go... You can do whatever you want, I _swear_!" Running his hands through his sweaty hair, Jack clenched his jaw, waiting impatiently to hear her voice again. Why did he have to yell at her? It always made her upset.. He should have known better than to do that.

Falling back against the brick wall, Jack shook his head in disbelief that he let himself get so drunk. Most of his men always seemed to enjoy doing it, having a great time in the process. Getting wild, fighting with each other, screwing around with the women they brought. Why couldn't he do the same? Right now, they were probably tearing the bar to shreds in the chaos, while he's sitting under a bridge, feeling like a sorry asshole. Even if he went along, he still felt separate and detached, like he might as well not even be there. Maybe that'll change some day. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he tried to clear everything from his mind.

_'Fuck it. I don't care anymore...'_

What was the point of this anyway? All he was doing was driving himself insane. It's not like Sakura will suddenly return if he patiently waits for her or acts like a good little boy. No one comes back once their dead. _No one_...

"I'm done... Don't care. Whatever happens, happens... So be it. You don't want to be with me, then _fucking_ _fine_!" Running his tongue along his scars, he let his head lull back and forth, trying to convince himself to do whatever he wants. That's what she does after all...

Jack didn't know how long he's been standing there, leaning against those cold bricks. Being completely wasted makes time feel nonexistent. If he was going to make it back that shitty motel room, he had to wait until he felt a little more sober. As much fun as dodging cars in the street might have been, he'd probably end up sleeping on a sidewalk somewhere and being found by someone he'd rather not deal with in a drunk stupor.

" _Shit_..." His head was a complete mess, unable to focus on one thing at a time.

"Ya okay there, handsome?" Looking up in the direction the woman's voice was coming from, Jack narrowed his eyes and tried to focus, despite the blur making it difficult. He was partially in the shadows, so how could she tell what he even looked like?

_'Hooker. They say whatever pet name they think ya wanna hear...'_

Jack didn't response to the question, quietly listening to her heels clicking against the concrete as she approached. He squinted when the slender form stepped out into the streetlight. The woman leaned forward with her arms behind her back, a wolfish grin spreading across her face. She was wearing a small red tube top that showed off her slim waist, barely high enough to cover her breasts. They weren't huge, but more than enough to fill one of his hands.

_'They're real... Most of these chicks go for implants these days...'_

Jack let his eyes wander over her body, not caring anymore. Sakura didn't want him, then fine. He'll do as he pleases, just like she does. It's been two years since he enjoyed the company of a woman, far too long for any man who isn't in prison.

Looking from her perky breasts and down to the incredibly short skirt barely reaching the top of her thighs, he swallowed hard. She had just the right amount of hip and tit he desired. Long, pale legs that went on forever, until reaching the black stilettos that'd been making so much racket. He knew he was too drunk. Any other time he would've heard the clanking sound, before a single word left her lips.

_This was bad..._

Putting a hand on her curvy hip, the woman took off the paperboy cap she was wearing and shook out her long, bright orange locks. Without a second thought, the hat was tossed onto the sidewalk, stepping over it like trash she didn't need anymore.

Biting the inside of his lip, Jack felt himself getting hot watching her. It's been too long to go without a woman... His hand just wasn't enough anymore. There was always had a hunger that was never satisfied, scratching just beneath the surface and wanting to get out. Sakura always filled that desperate need, but she's gone... Why should everyone else get to enjoy themselves, but not him? He fucking worked hard enough for it.

_'The only thing this little fox is missing is a pair of torn fishnet stockings, then the look would've been complete. Definitely a hooker...'_

Stepping forward, the redheads hips swayed as she got closer. There was no denying she was good-looking, no matter what she wanted.

"I got the time, if ya got the money, hot stuff." Her thick New York accent grated on his ears, but that can be overlooked as long as she kept her mouth shut. This woman didn't need to talk, just do whatever he wanted and get the hell out of his face. He can agonize over this later, when he's sitting alone in the motel room. Right now, nothing else really mattered.

"Money's not a problem... Not anymore." Her eyes lit up at his words, making him internally scoff. Everyone was the same... This didn't mean anything. At this moment, Jack was kind of glad he was so shit-faced. He could just fuck this woman and not have to think too much about it. She wanted his money, and he wanted to get his rocks off.

"That's great to hear, handsome..." Stepping forward, she moved closer into the shadows that were hiding him. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, trying to get a look at him, despite the darkness covering the upper half of his body. The street light didn't react this far under the bridge. "I have _one_ rule. No kissing on the mouth. Is that okay with you?"

With the drunken fog hanging over him, he really didn't give a shit. Why would he want to kiss a prostitute? Who knows how many cocks those lips have been wrapped around in the last few hours. That was considered to be more intimate, something most didn't engage in during these acts. They were just fucking anyway, it wasn't like this was a date or anything. They didn't need to know each others names, exchange numbers, or even care if one of them was hit by a car when they were done. So, what did it matter to him?

"I couldn't care _less_..." Jack eyes closed when the street worker moved closer to him than anyone has in the last two years. His head fall back, letting the euphoria from the liquor and the woman's scent wash over him.

_'Flowers... She smells like flowers...'_

A pale finger trailed up along his shirt, feeling the muscles from his abdomen to his chest jump under her touch. Small hands smoothed over his broad shoulders, sliding his coat off. It fell by his feet, the same way she cast aside her cap. Forgotten and thrown away...

"Ya have a nice body under that shirt, darlin'. Couldn't tell from where I was standin', but I definitely can feel them..." The small woman leaned up as much as she could to kiss and bite his neck, making the breaths pushing through his ruined lips become ragged. Slim fingers grasped the top button of his shirt. "Ya really drank quite a bit, huh?"

"Would you shut up? And don't take my shirt off." His voice deepened in agitation, not wanting to let her make this personal. He didn't need to take his clothes off for this and didn't want her looking at the scars on his torso. This woman was just a hole to fuck and he didn't need her freaking out and ruining his mood. She quickly let go of the button, rubbing her hands along his chest instead.

"Bossy, aren't you? I gotcha..." The woman went back to kissing his neck, nibbling on the exposed skin above his collar. Jack felt his heart starting to pound against his chest and head, letting his drunkenness completely take over, so he could enjoy this.

Keeping his head tilted back, he let it lull from one side to the other, trying to keep his eyes closed. He was so needy, it didn't matter anymore. Blood rushed through every part of his body as her pale hands caressed over his abdomen, pink lips running along the column of his neck. Reaching out, Jack roughly grasped her hips, bringing the small woman even closer. He wanted to take in more of that floral scent. It was his favorite...

_'She smells so good...'_

Calloused fingers ran along her creamy white skin, enjoying the feel of it in his grasp. Always so smooth and unbelievably soft to the touch. He could never get enough. Everything in him was screaming for more, wanting to devour this woman entirely and leaving nothing left behind. Those same feeling that urged him on before, turning him into a feral mess with no sense of reason.

" _Hahh_..." A soft groan left his lips when her slender hands ran down from his abdomen, to the front of his pants. This was agonizing, making him succumb to the throbbing pain that's been gnawing at him for so long. He needed this... _desperately._

"Holy shit..." The nasally noise made him grimace, trying to block it out. The woman gently massaged him through his fabric, driving him crazy. A shudder ran through his body when she stroked his cock, biting the scar tissue on the inside of his cheek to hold himself back. He knew what she was doing. This was her way of teasing him, of dragging this out until he reached his breaking point. It was an act that always sent him reeling when she played these games, toying around with him to get him to bite.

Sweet noises left her pink lips when he pushed his pelvis towards her, grinding against the hold she had on him through his pants. A soft moan spilled from her lovely mouth as she stood back, quickly grabbing the bottom of her shirt to yank it over her head.

Jack gasped, eyes still closed when she took his hands and guided them to her chest. Allowing himself this little reprieve, he took her soft breasts in his palms, enjoying the weight of them in his hands. They always fit so perfectly. The way her nipples would harden from all the attention he gave them was _exciting_.

" _Christ_..." Slender fingers fiddled with the buckle on his belt, pulling it from around his hips as she yanked on it. Always so desperate to have him... All he wanted to do right now, was rip the rest of her clothing off and wrap those soft, lovely legs around his waist. He needed to be inside her, where he knew heaven waited for him. Nothing felt better in this world than being deeply embedded in this intoxicating woman.

Hands ran through his dirty blonde locks, tugging his head forward, forcing a drawn out moan from his ruined mouth. The wonderful scent and soft gasps from her pink lips were making him lose himself. Having those slender fingers grazing through his hair was his weakness. She _knew_ how much he enjoyed it. That he couldn't resist it, no matter what kind of mood he found himself in.

Letting go of her breasts, Jack ran his fingers along her delicate face, trailing up towards her soft hair that hung loose down her shoulders. He liked it whichever way she wore it, but preferred when it down. There was no helping himself, he just enjoyed watching it sway back and forth along her back when she waked. Those silky locks that he wanted to wrap around his large fist, tugging her head back to have that sweet mouth say everything he ever wanted to hear.

_"Jack..."_

Pulling her head back, he quickly leaned forward, needing to taste those deliciously soft lips. It was almost instinct by this point, a frenzied urge that he never denied. He wanted it, needed to have every single bit. All of _her._ It was never enough, no matter how often they went through this. When he's had his fill and it no longer stirred anything inside of him, that's the day he'll know he know he's really lost his fucking mind. There was a bottomless pit to this hunger and no one, not even the man supposedly upstairs, could take that away.

A hand pushed hard against Jack's chest, stopping him abruptly.

"Hey, hey! I said no kissing!" The noise from the woman in front of him made his body freeze. Cracking open his lids, the redhead narrowed her blue eyes on him, thin lips pushed forward into a pout. She looked annoyed that he didn't listen to her warning, still tried it anyway. The smell of cigarettes and cotton candy body spray assaulted his nose, making him grimace.

No bright green orbs. No long, pink locks. No soft, pale skin that illuminated even in the darkest of paces. No soft voice that sounded like chimes in the wind, saying his name in a breathy song... It wasn't Sakura, like he tried to imagine. That he _almost_ convinced himself of, if it wasn't for that big fucking mouth opening up just to complain. The only thing in front of him was a stupid whore with blue eyes, hair that was dyed bright orange, with tanned skin and a high-pitched New York accent.

"Get the _fuck_ off me." The moment was already ruined, drunk or not. She completely shattered the image he carefully set up in his mind and now there was no getting back to it. He could already feel his cock softening in his pants, which only served to fuel his unbridled anger. The woman's eyes widened in confusion when he pushed her back, shifting him jaw from one side to the other. Now he was to have to find another way to satisfy his urges and that usually resorted to violence.

_'Fucking whore ruined everything. I should strangle her with that ugly orange hair.'_

"W-What? What's your problem? You said it was fine!" The redhead was agitated, grabbing her top from off the side walk and pulling it over her head. "If we're not gonna fuck, then you better pay what you owe me _and_ for wasting my damn time."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the woman who stood there, crossing her arms and huffing indignantly. Shaking his head to try clearing up his mind and sober up a little more, he cursed under his breath, reaching into his pants pocket. Pulling his hand out, he crinkled up and tossed a ten at her. It smacked her straight in the forehead and fell onto the ground. Quickly she bent down to pick the bill up. Clicking his tongue, Jack quickly grabbed his off the ground, smacking away the dirt that got on it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! There better be at least another hundred to go with this!" Stomping her heels on the ground, the woman fumed, clearly not finding this as amusing as he did.

"You said to pay what I owe you _and_ for wasting your time. That's what I did..." A chuckle left his lips when her face twisted in anger. This might've not gone as intended, but seeing how enraged she's becoming was an entertaining turn of events. After all... He was angry too.

"Son of a bitch! You piece of shit! Who do you think you're fucking with!" Grabbing the front of his collared shirt, she yanked him forward into the light under the street lamp. "You think I can go back to Marcus with fucking ten-" The redhead's eyes widened and her jaw _dropped_. Letting go of him, a shaky hand reached towards her open mouth. The angry look vanished as horror spread across her features, the blood draining from her face. Now she looked closer to the complexion he was hoping for.

"HAHAHAWOHAHA!" Jack howled with laughter watching her blue eyes trace the terrible scars around his mouth. Seeing her reaction was bringing out the worst in him. The blood lust he always carried with him was starting to itch, clawing its way from his mind towards the surface.

"M- _Monster!_ " Without even glancing at her cap, the woman took off, dragging her heels across the cement in her attempt to escape. Jack laughed, musing if that was as fast as a hooker in stilettos could actually go. Before he could chase after her, Jack's head spun, halting his pursuit. Stumbling back, he dropped against the brick wall, sliding down towards the ground.

_'I shouldn't have drank that much...'_

"GODDAMMIT!" He couldn't even catch a half-naked woman on stilts with how drunk he still is. It was infuriating... Why did he even do this in this first place? Hanging his head low, the only way he was going to sober up was to sit here and wait to come back down to Earth. It wasn't as bad after that little... _mishap_... At least he could see straight now and the spinning was starting to slow down. Maybe he'd be able to get off this ride soon.

Seeing the redhead's reaction to his scars only flamed his hatred, but that was his intention by letting her pull him into the light. If one thing could clear his head, it was the intense anger that _those_ looks caused. Right now, he _really_ wanted to kill that woman... When he's back to normal, she was at the tippy-top of the list.

Jack sat there grinding his teeth, mulling over different ways to end that stupid whore. Even though he was wasted, it felt like a _trick._ The smell, the feel, the sounds... He could have sworn it was someone else. What the hell's _wrong_ with him? Is this how low he's fallen? To let a hooker trying to get his money do whatever she pleased? If he hadn't been so enthralled in his own fantasy, he would've cut that bitches fingers off when she felt over the wad of money through his pocket. If she tried reaching in to snag it, he would have broken each one.

"Everyone's the fucking _same._.." Money, money, money. It enraged him how obsessed the world was over it.

_"You're no different."_

Snapping his head up, Jack's eyes widened as looked around wildly. Guilt clawed at his stomach hearing those words coming from her mouth. What the hell did he _do_? Now she was _never_ going to stay with him. He fucked up like he always did, but this time was worse. She saw it, he knows she did. A lump formed in his throat from the panic sweeping over him, feeling like was was caught red-handed. This was the one time he would have preferred her seeing him with red hands, compared to what he just did.

 _"...I can't believe you..."_ Running his hands through the dirty blonde waves hanging over his face, he didn't know what he was going to do now. This was bad, really fucking bad. She could've forgiven him for anything else, but this? No way... No way in hell. He was permanently in the doghouse with a chain around his neck. Only no one was coming to feed or pet him.

"I know. _I know.._. I shouldn't have done that. _I'm sorry_..."

"Talking to yourself, you crazy asshole?" Looking up from where he was seated on the ground, two people were walking towards him from the opposite end under the bridge. Squinting his eyes, the bright orange hair stuck out first. A short stocky man with tan skin was stalking next to the prostitute that ran away. Shifting his head to the side, he wasn't sure if they came quickly, or he's been sitting there for a while. "Ya think you can fuck with one of my girls? _And_ steal from me? Huh?" The Hispanic man strode up fast, his shoulders wide to make his body look bigger than it really was.

" _Hmm_..." Jack grinned looking at the short man. He wasn't intimidated, not in the least. What could he really do to him? Beat him up? Kill him? It didn't matter. There wasn't much that could hurt him anymore.

"Something funny bastard? Ya don't mess with my girls or my money!" The man ran up, swinging his leg and kicking him in the mouth, making Jack's head smash into the brick wall. "Not so funny anymore is it?" Standing over him, the pimp looked down, making a disgusted expression when he saw his face. " _Jesus Christ_..."

He couldn't feel anything from being drunk still. Even when he's sober, he had one hell of a tolerance for pain, so this was _nothing_. It was like a mosquito bite compared to the real shit he's been through. One scar on his chest brought more out of him than this losers swing. A smile pulled at the corners of his ruined mouth, infuriating the pimp even further.

"Hahahaha!" A dribble of blood ran down his chin from the blow to the face. This was hilarious! It was _exactly_ what he deserved right now.

"Is this funny? What are you a fucking clown or something? _Freak!_ " Crouching over him, the man brought his fist down hard against his face.

"Get him, Marcus. That guys a nut! There's a bunch of money in his pocket. I felt it!" The redhead yelled, hesitantly stepping closer. Seeing her pimp pummeling him into the round must've given the whore a little more confidence, thinking she was safe and there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

Jack couldn't help laughing his ass off... This was nothing, he barely even felt it. The more he chuckled, the more irate the man became, punching him over and over again. He's pretty sure his nose was broken, but he could fix it later.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?..." Marcus' eyes widened in disbelief, staring down at the bleeding man who was still grinning. It was really starting to freak him out. "Okay... If you don't feel that, I _know_ you'll feel this, you _freak_." Reaching into his pocket, the pimp pulled out a switchblade. The smooth edge glistened in the light, drawing Jack's eyes up towards it in appreciation. "All ya had ta do was give her the money, fuckhead. Ya wanna disrespect _me_? Steal from _me_? Then sit there and laugh? How about I make that smile reach up to your eyes? Whoever did it screwed up!"

Dark eyes widened seeing the blade coming towards his mouth...

Marcus yelled out in shock when he was flipped over, the blade being ripped out of his grasp and slicing his palm open. Blood ran down his wrist as he hit the ground, not knowing what just happened. He looked around quickly, confused about what was going on.

"Arghhh! He screamed when the blade dug into his abdomen, shock painted across his face. It happened so fast, there wasn't time to register anything. Glancing up towards the person looming over him, he trembled seeing the wide, dark eyes staring down at him wildly. Liquid filled his mouth when the knife shredded across his stomach, ripping him open. His brown eyes shook, falling into shock while blood poured from his mouth. The pain was unbearable, but he couldn't scream from his throat filling up, blocking his airway.

"Oh my _GOD_!" The redhead screamed, backing away and trying not to throw up. Her entire body trembled, fear taking root in the center of her being. In these instances, people usually have a 'fight or flight' instinct, but all that went straight out the window. She was too scared to move a muscle, in disbelief at what she was seeing. Marcus was the nastiest man she knew, who kept his subordinates and prostitutes in line with with his heavy-handed, vicious ways. None of them had the guts to stand up to him... And this.. _.freak_...just _eviscerated_ him. Gutting Marcus like a fish on the sidewalk with his own switchblade, the one that was used to threaten them all with. Her legs shook, threatening to give out beneath her. She needed to run, to get away and warn the others about this psycho.

"AHhaHAAAhaa!" Jack cackled as he brought his arm up and swung it down, slitting the man's face open. His blood lust was surging through his veins, bringing him the ecstasy he desperately craved. Watching the man's eyes staring up at him in horror gave him a thrill that made goosebumps spread over his tan skin. This was what he was looking for in the absence of his true desires. No woman's mouth or pussy could bring him the sense of satisfaction or pleasure that killing did. The human body couldn't excite him unless he could rip it to shreds. "Now was _this_ worth it, little man? All over ten bucks?"

Taking a beating was one thing, but no one touches the scars around his mouth. _No one_...

Turning his head as he sat over the dying man, a smile spread across his face when the woman jumped, noticing him looking at her. The only thing she had for protection was lying in a pool of his own blood. Trembling like a leaf, she took a step backwards, crying out when Jack bolted up. Looking around for the chance that someone _might_ be around, her hopes were dashed and met with only dreadful disappointment. There wasn't a soul around. She took off down the street seeing that it was just the two of them now.

The adrenaline was sobering him up real fast. This was the high he needed, not the alcohol. Seeing the terror on another's face, that desperation to live, the pure fear as their basic instincts went into overdrive... Now, _that_ was a sight for sore eyes. There weren't many things as exhilarating as chasing someone down when they're in this state, trying to claw their way out of what they brought onto themselves. How primal they became to survive at any costs... It was _beautiful_ to witness and experience. A work of violent art in the process and he was a professional. This is what he lived for, a true craft he was excellent at and thoroughly enjoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Seeing the woman desperately running and screaming out, he couldn't help laughing at the futility of it all. She didn't even realize she _wasn't_ getting away. It was hilarious! He almost forgot from drinking to much earlier... Pulling a pistol out from the back of his waistband, he closed one eye as he watched her run. He didn't need to, but thought this would be more entertaining. If she just kicked those damn heels off, she might've made it to the corner at least...

**Bang.**

"Ahhhh! The redhead dropped when the bullet went through her calf, falling to the ground. Clutching the gushing wound, she panicked, sobbing from the pain in her leg. Looking back, her blue eyes widened at the sight of him languidly striding towards her, taking his time to relish the scene. In desperation to not end up like Marcus, the woman attempted to push herself up, only to fall back down in anguish. Not seeing any other options, she tried dragging her body across the street to get away from the fate that awaited her, tears streaming down her face and onto the pavement below.

Jack was feeling much better now. A few punches to the face would sober anyone up...or knock them out. His lip was busted and blood ran from his nose, but that didn't bother him. If anything, it just increased the rush he was getting from this act. It only took a second to crank his bridge back in place and it was good as new. That wasn't the first time someone broke it. Maybe he should pay it forward, isn't that the nice thing to do?

"P-Please! Don't!" The woman cried, trying to drag herself as far away from all of this as she could.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_! Where ya think you're going? _Hmm?_ " Wrapping his large hand around her ankle, he pulled her across the pavement, making her scream out in pain. It was like music to his ears... Crouching over the trembling woman, he cocked his head to the side, looking down at her. " _Was that supposed to be 'big, bad Marcus'?_ That's what you were threatening me with? Just looking at him, I didn't think he had any guts, but turns out he did!" He fell into a manic fit of laughter from mocking and jeering at the prostitute. Did she really think that stupid, little fool would take him out? Jack might not be as large as some of the men in this area, but he's stronger than he looks. That was one of the good things about it. That made people underestimate him, until it was too late.

The redhead covered her face with her shaking hands, sobbing hard as Jack watched the pathetic display. This was why he enjoyed using knives so much. He could savor all the little emotions, see what people were really like in their last moments. Some fought to the death, others curled up in a ball and cried.

" _Shh..._ pumpkin! I'm not going to gut you. _Calm down_..." Grinning when she trembled and tried to stifle her crying, Jack lowered the knife as she hesitantly brought her hands away from tear-stained face.

"Y-You're gonna...let me g-go?" The hope in her voice made his dark eyes light up, noticing the way her shaking body relaxed, the trembling starting to slow down.

"No." As soon as the woman's hands were away from her eyes, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pulling her closer. Sticking the blade into her open mouth when she screamed, he carved the corner of her mouth, cutting through the facial muscles and scrapping against the bone. Dragging the knife up just below her eye sockets, he laughed at the sight of blood and saliva running down the side of her face. Blue eyes looked up, glazed over in shock, unable to even make a single noise other than the gurgling in her throat.

The muscle in his cheek jumped as he switched sides, giving her a matching set. After all, that's exactly what Marcus was about to do to him... This was all _her_ fault. She ruined the night, said he was a monster and brought her pimp back to beat him to a bloody pulp. That bastard called him a freak _twice_. That was shit he did _not_ put up with. Disrespect and insubordination aren't tolerate in any form. She was more than happy to watch him being torn open from her spot on the sidewalk. This was only fair, right?

Dark eyes stared down wildly at his artwork. This was the rush that pushed him to keep going.

"Sorry, toots. Ya need to be careful talking to strangers... Didn't your mother ever tell you that?... Well, I guess it's just an occupational hazard." Raising his arms up to his sides, he shrugged, letting her head smack against the hard pavement. Sighing, he stood up and wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

All _this_ over some fucking liquor... Gotta love Gotham.

Taking a few steps forward, Jack stopped in his tracks. Looking at the twitching woman on the ground, he decided it would be best to have a little mercy in him. After all, it was a special day. Kneeling down next to the redhead, she slowly turned her head, barely able to move from the pain and fluids running out onto the street. It seemed like she hardly registered that he came back. Tears ran down her pale skin, silently pleading for it to stop.

_"... Jack..."_

"I know. _I know!_ " Gripping the blade, he put it to her throat and quickly slashed it. If he left her in this state, this woman would just suffer even longer, while waiting to bleed out. Blood poured down her neck, darkening the red tube top covering her chest. It was better this way. After all, he _wasn't_ a monster... He knew the pain of having his face slashed open, though his tolerance was vastly different from the person dying next to him.

The twitching stalled when her chest stopped moving. Part of him felt relieved that she finally died. If she hadn't brought that pimp with the intention of beating or killing him, then stealing the money in his pocket, they probably would have lived. He might've even forgot what she looked like after sleeping the alcohol off.

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and looked down at the dead woman, sticking his tongue out to trace his scars. This could have been avoided if they used their brains, but it was a welcome reprieve from what he was dealing with.

"Fucking _fake_..." Shoving his hand down into his pocket, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and tossed it to the side. It twirled through the air, fluttering down and landing in the pool of blood around her. "Thanks for your time, _pumpkin_. Go, ah, buy yourself somethin' _nice_."

Walking away from the body, dark eyes glanced over at the lump of a man under the bridge. There was no movement whatsoever. Marcus was already dead. Good riddance, even if he could have used a little more fun to take his anger out. He was seething inside at what happened, at what he _did_. Killing those two didn't make him feel bad, they deserved it for what they were going to do to him. He's murdered people for _a lot_ less. Despite getting some of that vicious energy out that was bouncing around in his body, it didn't make him feel much better.

Jack was full of rage and contempt, but he wasn't entirely sure who it was directed at- _himself or the prostitute._

"Fucking hell.." Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a phone in agitation.

 _"Boss?"_ A gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Rocco, get your ass out of the bar. I want you to take out some trash for me..."

* * *

Kicking open the door to the motel room, Jack trudged through despondently. His head was throbbing and the adrenaline from what happened under the bridge was long gone.

"Dammit! What the fuck did I do?!" Kicking his boots off after slamming the door shut, he was enraged at himself. Guilt and self-loathing gnawed at his insides. It wasn't from killing those two... It was because he felt like he betrayed Sakura... Just for something so _stupid_. The fact that it was the two-year anniversary of her death only made it worse.

_Much worse..._

Plopping down onto the bed, he ran his hands through his hair. What should he do now? This was unbearable, twisting his insides into a jumbled mess. Nothing he does usually makes him feel guilty, but this... This was tearing him apart, piece by piece. There was nothing that could change it, but that didn't make anything feel better at all. Part of him just felt lost, even with all the dealings and plans he had going on. There wasn't enough distraction. Something needed to fill that empty void that was consuming him.

It shouldn't have been that big of a deal. People often remarry even a year after their spouse passes away. That's nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone moves on eventually and it's been two years. That was more than enough time to grieve and start over.

So...why did he feel like _this_?

Why couldn't he be like everyone else? It should be easy, right? All he had to do was pick another woman, any one from the pool, and let them do everything they could to try pleasing him. Jack was in a position that had plenty to offer someone who caught his eye. Women in the underground didn't care too much about looks, just if he had what they needed. He wasn't that bad-looking, but the scars were a turn-off for most. Those chicks would overlook them to get what they wanted, he's seen it with his own eyes. Money, jewelry, power, protection. He could give a woman all of that, along with good sex, if he could get over himself.

If the table were turned and he was the one who died, on the job for instance... What would Sakura have done? Would she stay alone for years dwelling over him?

_"Yes..."_

Jack jumped back, hearing the voice coming from the corner of the room. Shifting on the mattress, every muscle in his body froze, dark eyes widening in shock.

Sitting on one of the chairs at the table, with her legs crossed, was Sakura. Green eyes stared at him as she propped her chin up against her fist, digging her elbow in the smooth surface.

His jaw dropped in disbelief. It was impossible... Then again, maybe it wasn't. There were stranger things going on in Gotham, things he refused to believe without seeing them firsthand. Sakura liked to come and go whenever she wanted, but hasn't actually showed herself up to this point. His heart pounded against his chest as he watched the pinkette, completely enthralled and entranced at the sight of her.

"S-Sakura... _You came back._ I thought you were angry at me..." Looking around wildly, Jack _almost_ didn't know what to say. He was mind-blown, still a bit dazed from the drunken stupor from earlier and the shock to his system he was experiencing now. There was too any things swimming around in his head to pinpoint where to start. All he knew was that this was nothing short of a miracle. Maybe there really was someone upstairs listening to him, saw the immense suffering and decided he's been punished enough. He patted the empty space on the bed next to him, wanting her to come closer. Part of him was worried if he got up, she might leave again. "C'mere. Lay down with me... I missed you..."

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ Green eyes narrowed at him, turning into angry slits. Disgust spread across her pretty face, something he's rarely seen on her. That look was usually saved for Todd or his father, but has never been thrown his way.

"W-What? What do you mean? Why not?" Was she still angry because he yelled at her? That was understandable, he knew right away that it was a mistake. She didn't give him the change to apologize properly, before running off. Those words felt so foreign on his tongue, he never said them to anyone. Maybe if he practiced, they would have come out faster and he could have avoided her leaving. Not the kind of man who makes the same mistake twice, he refused to let it happen again.

 _"Are you serious? Think I didn't see what happened? I can smell that woman from over here. Her blood and body spray is all over you... I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but all you do is disgust me!"_ Jack's blood ran cold at her angry words. He should have known... She did see everything after all, just like he was worried about. Why did he do it? All for some cheap pussy? He ended up not even getting it and was still being punished for trying.

 _"I'll never forgive you, Jack. All you do is hurt everyone, murdering over and over again just for fun! Wasn't I enough? Haven't had your fill yet?"_ Sakura pushed back the chair and stood up, yelling at him from across the room. _"Everything is a goddamn joke to you... I don't know who you think you are anymore. All those years we spent together and it didn't mean a single thing. My Jack is gone. You ruined him! I warned you that night you walked away from me, didn't I? I'll never forgive you!"_

Jack's felt like someone stabbed him in the chest and kept tearing him open. Putting a trembling hand to his forehead, a cold sweat broke out along his skin. He felt feverish, but a chill running through his body, making it quake. The room was starting to spin from becoming overwhelmed, he needed to close his eyes to try to steady it, only he was afraid she might disappear when he opened them.

"You don't mean that. You're just...angry with me right now. _Right?_ You're not thinking straight. I _am_ Jack. Can't you tell? C'mon, sweetheart. How about you relax and sit down. We can talk about this..." Sakura would never talk to him like that. She was just angry because he did something _wrong_. Jack knew that and wouldn't hold this against her, she had every right to be upset. If he was the one who died and saw her feeling someone up, he would have killed that man without any hesitation, even ten years down the road. He never should have done it in the first place. This was all his fault. If he wasn't such a failure, neither of them would've even been in this position anyway.

The pinkette's fists clenched, biting down on her lip hard with a grimace. _"How about you go fuck yourself? Can't I tell? Is this some kind of joke? Are you a comedian now? Or a clown? I don't see Jack anywhere, because you killed him! I hate you! I hate you! I fuck-ing ha-te you! You should just die already, you piece of shit!"_

Jack stood up, trembling. She hated him... Sakura hated him... He _should_ just die. It felt like his head was going to split, the blood draining from his face. This wasn't happening. It _was_ his fault that she died after all... Dark eyes stared at her wildly, unable to stand the hateful glare she was giving him. The words that came from her mouth were like venom from a vipers fangs. They were going to end him...

Biting his busted lip and making it bleed worse than it already was, his hands grabbed his head, digging his nails into his scalp. The urge to rip it from his skull was egging him on, wanting to cause physical pain to wash out the emotional suffering. This was too much. He couldn't take anymore... _N_ _ot from her._

"Ahhh... No... _No._.." Jack's eyes burned, like they were on fire. Nothing has made him truly upset in the last two years, not since she died. There were only a few of times he's been pushed to this point throughout his life and he really didn't think it was possible to happen again. Most of the time, he told himself he wasn't capable of carrying the same emotions others had, but feeling the hot tears running down his cheeks, it was undeniable. Everyone had a button that could be pressed, even a man like him. That limit Jack prided himself on, that he thought was endless and unbreakable, was bursting at the seams.

 _"Look at you. So pathetic... I can't stand this for another second... Thank God that I'm dead. I don't have to stand by and see this happening. I can't believe what you turned into."_ Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, sneering at him. She was enjoying his agony, the same way he did to others. He was a terror to his enemies and she was to him. It was almost funny how ironic all of this was. If he wasn't in this position or becoming completely shattered, he might have laughed about it.

"Stop... _Stop_... Stop it!" Raking his fingers across his face, Jack wanted to tear his own skin right off the bone. Her presence was suffocating and words were sharper than any blade he's ever admired. He had to get out. Needed to get away. If he didn't... The gun in his waistband was starting to look like the only way to end this torment.

Standing up on shaky legs, Jack didn't even know where he _could_ go. It didn't matter if he ran, this wasn't going to stop. Switching locations didn't change anything. It was all right under the surface.

"Sakura! W-What do you want me to do, huh? What do you want from me?! Are you just trying to drive me insane? Or you want me to kill myself? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" He was desperate and lost. All he wanted was to go back to when it was just the two of them planning on leaving The Narrows together... So close to starting a life that he imagined over the course of _years_. If only he didn't take that job...or had her stay in the warehouse around the block. If he just didn't leave her to the wolves to die all alone... This was his fault, she had every right to tear into him like this. She was suffering much worse. It must have been so lonely and painful to go through that, especially without him by her side.

Jack has seen plenty of people die. Their expression, how afraid they are, but they were never alone when it happened. He was always right there to guide them to the other side, like a death reaper. Imagining those looks and feelings on Sakura made his stomach twist in knots. No one was there to help her or make sure she didn't suffer. Only people passing by who were curious and wanted to see what was going on. Fucking bystanders getting off on someone else's pain.

The people who were still there when he came back from that job are all gone now. _He made sure of that._ It didn't change what he allowed to happen though. He was supposed to be her man, to keep her safe and happy. Years ago, he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt them anymore and tried his best, but it meant nothing. This happened under his watch and he was a failure. A man who couldn't keep his word was _nothing_.

A grin spread across the pinkette's lips at his words, shifting her head to the side and sighing. Her expression softened watching the broken man crying in front of her. Sakura never liked it when he was angry and wasn't used to seeing him upset. She's only seen him cry maybe once before, the night he had his face carved open and thought she was going to leave him.

_"I want you to go and take a good look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to see yourself for what you truly are. Then I might forgive you. I want you to promise never to do that to me again or I swear I'll never come back."_

Dark eyes widened at the way she suddenly changed. The hateful look in her eyes diminished, the grimace disappearing into a small smile. She looked the way he liked to imagine, how she usually was. Kind and understanding... He felt a twinge of hope in his chest. Maybe this wasn't the end of it all.

"I _promise_." Bolting up, he stumbled from being lightheaded and the rush of emotions he wasn't accustomed to. Jack shook his head, trying to get rid of the nuisances in the way. He wasn't going to pass up this chance just because his body wanted to be useless at the moment. Trying to get steady on his feet and clear his head, he smacked himself hard across the face, ignoring the giggle from the corner of the room.

As soon as the room stopped spinning around him, he rushed to the bathroom, kicking the door open. Sakura wouldn't steer him wrong... She was the only one who cared about him. _He could trust her._ There was still a chance to save the both of them. If this would get her to forgive him and stick around, he'd do whatever she asked.

Ignoring the rotten smell coming from the tub, Jack rushed towards the sink. The two people this room belonged to didn't matter right now. Rocco could get rid of them later. Gripping the edges of the counter, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Looking up towards the reflective surface, he froze. Eyes stared at the image in disbelief.

Staring back at him was a man with a white painted face. Dark circled around his pitch-black eyes. Red smeared from one side of his scar, down across his lips and up along the side of the other, like a bloody smile. Messy green hair poked out in every direction, completely untamed and wild.

Jack's jaw dropped as he felt his face, the mischievous grin on the man's ruined mouth not matching anything close to his own.

"W-What?!"

Watching the man in the mirror, he could see Sakura walking up behind him, a knowing smirk spreading across her pink lips. She understood, far more than he could. That's how it always was. She knew how things were supposed to be, what was best for them, even when he didn't want to hear it. Maybe if he just stopped for once and _listened_ , maybe life wouldn't have taken such a turn for the worst. It was because he didn't heed her words that everything happened in the first place.

"Ahh... _I see_."

 _"Told you, didn't I?"_ Transfixed by the image, he couldn't look away as she walked up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his arm, staring into the mirror. When she sighed, he couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was even now. Maybe things wouldn't be the same, but they could get better. If she stayed, he could make that happen.

_"Now, I'll forgive you..."_

It was this moment that Jack realized he completely lost his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little screwed up, but I wrote it to show how Jack really loses his shit and turns to the Joker in order to survive. It's supposed to show his mental stability cracking beyond repair to the point of hearing voices and seeing things that aren't actually there. The Joker became necessary to balance out the uneven weight that was causing him to fall off the deep end. With the two of them carrying the burden, they can bring balance to themselves.
> 
> This chapter is meant to take place 5 years before the current story. In case you didn't see it in the top note...


	24. Impatience

"What's on your mind?"

Dark eyes tore away from the night sky, glancing at the woman beside him. Sakura didn't need to know about any of the shit he's trudged through over the last seven years. It didn't really matter at this point. The truth of the past would only serve as another spear to pierce through her chest, filling her with guilt and doubt. Why burden her with the evils of the world? There's a darkness in him that always lingers, waiting patiently to strike out at others when they least expect it. Desiring to snuff out everyone in its path, to burn them to ashes and dance in the ruins. If she _really_ knew the depths and extent of his shadow, it might end up engulfing her light.

To the Joker, he's like the night sky. Pitch-black darkness that spans across the entire sky, cold and unwelcoming. The bringer of change that signifies the warmth of the sun can no longer protect anyone, that the end of the day has finally come and cannot be stopped. An absolute, always drawing out the worst in people when they believe that shadow can obscure their sins and chaos ensues. Sakura is the moon, casting the sun's refection that makes the stars shine bright. Ethereal in nature, her pale glow illuminates the way for even the smallest of creatures in the darkness. She brings hope that there's an end to the long night, reminding those who spend countless hours gazing at her beauty, that a new day will come. The sun will always rise, subduing the night sky until it lashes out again, spreading its terrors and the wickedness that hides in its shadows.

The darkness _needs_ light in order to cast a shadow.

Sakura draws out parts of the Joker that he thought were _long_ dead. She makes him far more vicious than he could ever be on his own in order to keep that light in her alive. Like so many others, he also enjoys staring up at the moon, watching how it shines down on the world and makes everything so painfully clear. It's easy to forget what's around when trudging through the darkness, but her soft rays cast away the doubt, breathing life into his body in a way he never thought could happen again. He'll do what's necessary to keep that for himself, to not let a single soul tarnish what's his. It doesn't matter how many skulls he'd have to crush or lives will be snuffed out. If that's what it takes, then so be it. Nothing is more dangerous than a man with something to lose.

There was no way he was going to talk about what happened under the bridge _or_ in the motel room. Not to anyone, especially her... The past should stay exactly where it belongs- _in the past._ Sakura will stay right where he wants her, far away from the ugly side that tries to destroy everyone. That image of her from that day... The anger burning in those green eyes, sharp words full of bite, her sneer at his anguish... He never wanted to see her wearing that terrible mask again, no matter how beautiful she looked doing it. The world he thrives in takes people like her and breaks them down, creating a hateful shell of their former selves. He _refuses_ to let that happen.

After that night five years ago, the sweet voice whispered in his ear whenever he needed it. Telling him what he wanted to hear at the time and pushing him to keep going. It was after seeing the image in the mirror that everything _really_ changed. He already had his calling, a true goal, but there was something missing that he'd been looking for. An identity to go with this new life. Jack Napier was a weak man that succumbed to his own emotions, who just couldn't get it _right_. With a little push, anyone can find the correct path to take. He had all the necessary tools for greatness. A sharp mind, strong body, and an iron-clad will to do what needed to be done. What he was lacking, another made up for.

Sitting in that motel room for hours was a night he will never forget. The couple he killed the night before had quite a few belongings they left behind that he helped himself to. Taking a makeup pallet from the woman's suitcase, he created a new portrait of himself. Using his fingers to dip into the creamy shades in the pans, Jack smeared the colors across his broken skin to bring out his _true self_. Some think of wearing a mask or makeup as a way of concealing their identity or imperfections, but for him...it was the complete opposite.

The red brought his scars to the forefront, drawing people's attention to them immediately. The human eye can't resist being drawn to that color first out of all the others on the spectrum. It was instinctive. Bringing out just how horrible and jagged his ruined mouth truly is brought fear to others. They were apart of him, so why hide them? This world tore him down and left him for dead, because of them. Using it as an excuse reject his existence and refusing to give him a chance. His scars brought out people's ugly side, showing him what they're really like. It helped him sort out the fakes from the real deal.

Seeing others reactions was entertaining as the wheels in their heads turned, ranging from horror to curiosity, even sympathy at times. The latter was the most annoying. That usually happened with the doctors in whatever institution he was locked up in at the time, asking foolish questions about it. Always nagging and trying to dig up stories or information. They wanted to figure him out, believing the scars were the source of his trauma and intense hatred.

_'Who did that to you? Did you do it yourself? How do you feel about them? Are you embarrassed? If you could get rid of them, would you?'_

No, he _wouldn't_. Each time the doctors asked those questions, he'd give them a different answer or story every time. That's _if_ he responded at all. It was amusing to see their reactions. Sometimes he'd tell a story about a nonexistent wife being killed by loan sharks and carving up his face as payment for her debt. Another time, he was a soldier wounded in an IED attack and shrapnel did the job. A mob boss didn't like that he was sleeping with his wife, demanding that his face be slit open, before tossing him from the docks. _Then_ there was the tale about him doing it to himself so all his girlfriends would stop harassing him.

_So much fun._

They would usually believe him until they started comparing notes. It was _hilarious_. Each psychiatrist believed they were making headway in his recovery, that they gained an understanding, maybe even his trust. After a while, they would consult one of his older doctors to get files on him, think they were _so close_ to making a breakthrough, only to find out they didn't get anywhere. Seeing how they worked so hard on building a tower of cards, just for him to pull the Joker card out from the bottom row and watch everything fall apart was _satisfying._

Even if he wanted to open up and tell them everything, no one would understand. Not really. How could they? From the get go, they labeled him an insane criminal with no humanity. A sociopath, narcissist, psychopath, deviant, murderer, tormentor, and his favorite, _freak_. But none of that was true. The Joker might be a lot of things, but insane isn't one of them.

For a long time, Jack really thought he _lost it_. Hearing things that weren't really there and eventually seeing hallucinations. Becoming so lost in his own grief that his mind manifested illusions to bring some sort of comfort, to make the pain and loneliness a little less unbearable. His guilt added to it, constantly reminding him of what had happened and punishing himself, day in and day out. It only seemed right...

It was that night he hallucinated seeing Sakura in that motel room that changed all of that. Looking at her hateful green eyes and malicious smile... At first, it completely _broke_ him. The only person in this shit rock of a world that accepted him for all his flaws and shortcomings, the one soul who cared about whether he existed or not. To see that same woman screaming and wanting him dead was far worse than having his face carved open. He would gladly accept that a dozen more times over seeing her like that again. Later that night, as he sat in front of the mirror, staring at his painted face...everything became clear.

That wasn't Sakura. She would never treat him like that, saying she hated him and that he should just die. His twisted mind imprinted his own subconscious thoughts and feelings about himself onto her. Sakura's image was a manifestation of his past and terrible mistakes, even his true desires. Jack was representation of the present, of who was at the time. An angry, deluded broken man driven mad by that _one bad day._ The pinkette had guided him from falling into complete insanity by leading him to the path he needed to take. The person painted in the mirror, the future.

The image in the mirror- _his future_ -helped finally free his mind. When Jack closed his eyes after seeing that white face looking back at him, she was gone... In a way, it was like she was telling him to let go, even if it was all in his mind. The only way to survive and move forward was to leave the Jack from the past where he belonged and to embrace what was ahead.

No limitations. No holding back. No rules. _Just c_ _haos._

While everyone assumed the Joker was insane, he wasn't. His thoughts and views were so clear, they couldn't come to terms with it. People enjoy looking through rose-colored glasses, living in some warm fantasy far away from the cold world around them. The clown refused to wander in some bullshit dream that would never come true. _Fuck those glasses._ He popped the lenses out and threw them in the trash where they belonged. These fools couldn't grasp reality or humanity for what it really is, not the way he can. He wasn't crazy, just ahead of the curve...

"Nothing much, dollface. Just re-lax- _ing_." A small part of him _-maybe his old self-_ would have liked to tell her everything and be honest, to open up for once in his godforsaken life. Sakura was understanding, always had been. That couldn't happen, it might tear her apart. The past, present, and future. No matter how patient and caring a person can be, even they have their limits. What if she understood, but couldn't forgive him? That was to much of a gamble. While he liked a challenge and calculating his odds, the risk wasn't worth even contemplating. He needed to be careful and handle things _right_ , especially with anything that involves his plans.

_It was far too dangerous... Bad things happen to people who know too much._

"Bullshit... I can tell you're lying. I won't pry... I guess you'd tell me if you wanted me to know."

Joker closed his eyes as a grin tugged at his scars. This is what he appreciates about her. She knows him so well, without even knowing much about the person he became. Spending years growing up together will do that. Somethings just can't be changed, no matter how hard he tries. She's sharp and instinctively knows that something is off, but clever enough to know not to push the envelope when it isn't necessary.

After telling Sakura that she would have to leave the city, it was a relief that she trusts him enough to accept it, without a huge, drawn-out and unnecessary fight. Some people would have to go fighting and screaming, not wanting to be told what to do and show their independence. She understands that he's only doing it to protect her and not leave them vulnerable in this situation. The pinkette was someone willing to compromise with him, the person she trusts and believes in, but has her own set of conditions. That showed him that while she's on his side, she still has her own mind and refuses to be a puppet, just doing anything he says.

It was refreshing... After all, he didn't want to have to resort to Plan B. That involved tying Sakura up and transporting her in the trunk of a car. He didn't care for the idea, but if that's what it came down to, he'd do it. No questions asked...

"Since I'm all dolled up... Why don't we go out somewhere to eat? Looks like I was _too late_ for dinner..." Leaning over, he nibbled on the soft skin of her neck, making her shrink away as she laughed.

"I don't know... Last time we were both in a restaurant, you were throwing bottles at people." Green eyes glared at him, trying to keep a straight face. It was cracking when he raised a brow at her.

"Maybe it was because _someone_ was out on a _date_ with a scumbag. I was just tryin' to give you a hand. Ya know, do what needed to be done..."

" _Sure._.." Sitting up, Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair, looking out towards the water. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm glad you robbed that bank. If you didn't, I wonder when or if we would have run into each other. Ever if you made the entire situation uncomfortable. Then again, I guess if a stranger just walked up to me and said I was someone else, I would've thought they were _insane."_

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say they were glad I did something _bad_. You really are a weird chick. _I like that_." Fingers trailed through the silky locks running down her back, feeling the curve of her spine through the fabric of her coat.

This is how he imagined things would be like if it wasn't for that _one bad day_. Sitting by their favorite spot, enjoying each other's company and talking about anything that came to mind. Everything happens for a reason, even if it's not a good one. Him and Sakura aren't _regular_ people, so a _normal_ relationship just isn't in the cards for them.

"I'm glad that when you came back to Gotham, there wasn't a husband and brats in tow..." That was something he worried about when he finally dumped that bus and had time to think. The thought was driving him mad, until he bolted up to find out. Nothing made sense at that point and through him through a loop. It was bad enough that he assumed she abandoned him, but then moved on to have a family _after_ promising to give him one? The street of Gotham would have run red with blood that night.

The pinkette turned her head to stare at him, giving a hard look as she contemplated the scenarios that could've happened. "What would you do if I did?"

"Kill them." There wasn't a hint of a smile on his face when he said it. He stared her straight in the eyes when the words came out, expressing how serious he was being. The clown would've killed them all, except for her. That was the only person he couldn't bring himself to end, no matter what happened. Everyone else was free game. He would whisk the pinkette away and show her the error of her ways, then he could start trying to forgive once she learned her lesson. Sakura was the one person he would be patient with to teach properly, she always was a fast learner. "I'd grant you a divorce.. _.permanently._

Smacking his chest, she clicked her tongue. "Permanently?... _Hah._ I just couldn't really imagine getting married or having kids. It wasn't something I've thought about in a very long time..." Her expression went from being wistful to appalled, when his words finally sunk in. "You're a twisted guy... You know that?"

"I might've heard that once or twice before. So, about dinner... I'll try not to throw anything, but can't guarantee it... If ya don't think it's a good idea-" Sitting up, Joker leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, his scars rubbing along her soft skin. "-then I'm okay with eating out at your place... _If_ you can handle it." A wolfish grin spread across his mouth as he watched her turn away. It's so endearing how red face turns when she was flush with embarrassment.

Teasing her is always so much _fun_.

* * *

A knock on the door made Harley look up from the paperwork on her desk. Raising a brow, she glanced at the clock in confusion. The next counseling session wasn't for another hour... Usually the guards would escort her to a secure room equipped with CCTV for these appointments. No one really bothered walking all the way across the building to her office. If she was needed, the staff would've called or paged her over the intercom.

" _Come in?_ " Harley pushed her chair back, moving away from the desk when the door opened. Pressing her fingers together, her blue eyes narrowed on the person stepping in. She didn't recognize this man, he wasn't a member of staff. Every face that worked in this building was in her head, along with their name. Details were important in a place like this, where patients try taking advantage of the employees with every chance that presents itself.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel? I want to apologize for showing up a bit.. _.unannounced_ , but it's important that I speak with you this morning." The tall, dark-haired man walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He was Asian and young, slender, but with a hard expression. Not really the kind of guy she'd like to see this early in the day.

"Okay... Who are you? People aren't allowed to just show up here as they please. This is a _mental health facility_... How did you get through security without having an appointment or clearance?" Harley eyed him suspiciously, debating whether to just call the guards or not. The last thing she needed was to have a deranged relative of a patient or someone unstable to pop-up out of nowhere and try to pull anything.

"Sorry, ma'am... I should have introduced myself first. My name is Hyeon Choi, I'm a representative from the D.A.'s office. There's a few questions I'd like to ask you regarding a previous patient of yours. _The Joker._ This is a _very_ important matter." He invited himself to take a seat, carefully sitting down on an empty chair, along side her desk. She didn't even know why she bothered keeping a spare in here. It's not like anyone comes that matters. Usually, she just piles files on it when her desk is too full.

When his words finally registered, the doctor's eyes widened at him, feeling her heart skip a beat at the name that spilled from his lips. The Joker... Mr. J... _Her puddin'_... Every time an article about him in the paper or a segment on the news, her eyes became transfixed, even when it was long over.

It wasn't suppose to be this way. She was the clown's doctor, and he was her patient. It was her _job_ to rehabilitate him, to help him lead a normal life and integrate back into society some day. As a psychiatric consultant at the time, the opportunity was exactly what Harley had been looking for to prove to her worth. Not only to herself, but also the superiors who looked down their noses at her due to her appearance and age. Those qualities don't make a great psychiatrist. She would show everyone that laughed and discriminated against her _exactly_ what Harleen Quinzel is really made of.

Their sessions had started off slow, with the barefaced man barely talking. His walls were built up so high, it seemed like no one would be able to make any progress. The other doctors had already called it quits, becoming impatient and frustrated from making no real headway. When he decided to share anything or tell stories, they always ended up being creatively woven tales that contradicted each other.

Instead of throwing in the towel, like the everyone had, Harley saw this as a personal challenge. If she was going to help him and become the doctor she set out to be, giving up wasn't an option. Here was a man sitting in front of her, that desperately needed help, and _no one_ wanted to go the extra mile for him. The guards thought they were slick with their unnecessary _punishments_ and none of the staff would interfere with them abusing a patient. The clown never said a word, didn't grimace or show any indication that anything even happened, but Harley has a sharp eye. She could see the dark bruises poking out from different parts of his orange jumpsuit. After the first time, she quietly watched and waited, becoming completely disgusted by what was going on.

The guards were beating him whenever they thought no one was looking, taking their anger out on him for his crimes and everything else that was bothering them. Some of those men weren't effected by the clown's stunts and just hated him for who he is, calling him a _'freak'_ who deserved all the suffering being inflicted on him. Laughing and jeering at his captivity and inability to stop them, poking fun at the unfortunate disfigurement around his mouth.

Different times, they refused to take him to the dining hall, leaving him to starve throughout the night or bringing him something unfit for human consumption. The Joker seemed to take it in stride, cackling and making jokes, infuriating the men even further, which resulted in more atrocities. Harleen couldn't standby and watch, she gathered evidence and went straight to Dr. Arkham.

Things became a little better after that, but nowhere near perfect or up to her standards. The clown never had any visitors or family come to see him, to make sure that he was okay. It almost seemed like the world didn't care what happened to him, silently or vocally wishing him to suffer and die. To disappear from the Earth and leave it in peace. Watching this caused Harleen so much pain, but she had to constantly remind herself who this man really is. While he was be a criminal, no one starts out that way. It's a progression that begins somewhere. Maybe if she could find that point, he could be saved from a life of constant misery. That's all that awaited him on the path he's walking down.

_A lonely, dark path with no one to light the way back._

That was the reason people turned out this way. They're shoved into a hospital without anyone willing to put in the time or effort into helping them and are long-forgotten. This is exactly why Gotham has become so hopeless. No one tries to _really_ look at another human being and put themselves in their shoes. They don't care, not really. If there's money to be made, they'll slap on their best mask and pretend for the sake of a payout at the end. No wonder the clown never opened up or revealed himself. He understood the true nature of people and was protecting himself, all while laughing at their ignorance.

Harleen would have to show him that she's not like everyone else. If they could find a common ground, then perhaps he'd allow her to scale even a fraction of that sturdy wall. Going about this by using standard procedure wouldn't work, that's already shown not to work. A lot of the other doctors had far more experience and tried, only to failed over and over again.

Despite her reservations, she couldn't help feeling sympathy for the Joker. Seeing those jagged scars on his face, it was painfully clear this man went through and survived some horrible ordeal. After studying them from across the table for many hours, the blonde was able to figure out they weren't self-inflicted. The harsh strokes of a blade along the corners of his mouth and bottom lip screamed of _hatred_. The perpetrator had done it with the intention of making him suffer. _It was cruel._ During her research to find anything that could help with their sessions, she'd saw images of Glasgow victims and read how the gangs would cut open their victim's mouth to send a message or for payback. In some rare instances around Boston, the mob used this tactic to spread fear and tried to make it their calling card. Some of the wounds she saw weren't as horrible as the ones on his face. If it done over money or business, they wouldn't look this way. The attack must have been personal, only increasing her curiosity.

After many weeks of having sessions, he slowly started opening up a little at a time. Whether it was all lies or manic ramblings, it didn't matter to Harleen. This man was intriguing, far more than any other patient she's encountered up to that point. His views on the world were very different, questioning everything around him. She found herself taking part in these conversations more each time, trying to ingest anything he had to say. After keeping her at a distance with his lies and morbid jokes, it was a welcome reprieve.

The Joker was _far_ more intelligent than the other doctors gave him credit for. They thought of him as nothing more than a raving lunatic, who just wanted to see the world burn. She knew better, he was misunderstood. While they saw a psychotic murderer in clown makeup, she could see something very different. A lonely man, angry at the world for its cruelty. All he really needed was someone to listen and understand him, and he chose _her_ to be that person.

Of all the people, why her? Long nights were spent tossing and turning, mulling over his words and actions. He was taking up any extra space in her head and free time. After a while, the sessions started becoming the best part of her week. There was someone she could have an intelligent conversation with, who didn't judge her solely on gender and looks, like the rest of the staff at Arkham did. Their bond was special, that was clear as day to her. She was the chosen one, who could help him have a normal life and he gave her what she most desired, yet hadn't realized... _Freedom._

_..._

_"Care to tell me how this got into my office?..." Standing at the bulletproof glass door, her blue eyes narrowed in on the man lying across the small bed. His arms were behind his head, an innocent look across his handsome features. The blonde froze when she saw a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth._

_"I put it there." That smug look... It was always there no matter what was going on. Nothing infuriated and intrigued her more. He always always so sly and cunning, able to maneuver around freely, despite being detained. No one could figure out how he keeps doing it, but he does._

_"I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell..." Harleen crossed her arms over her chest, challenging the carefree man. How would he react to that? Everything he did was interesting... He had absolutely no regards for the rules or proper social conduct._

_"If you really were going to tell, you already would have." A knowing smirk lit up his face as he raised a curious brow in her direction. This man... He really knows how to get under a person's skin. The way he was able to understand someone's intentions, long before they even could, was on an entirely different level._

_Biting the inside of her lip, she didn't know how to respond. What did this mean? How did he break out of his cell again, without alerting a single guard? Why did he take the risk just to put a note and a flower on her desk? Where did he even get it?_

_A breath passed through her lips as the beating in her chest quickened. Did he have feelings for her after all this time? Was she finally making headway, where no one else could? This was dangerous... All the staff told her to be careful and not listen to him, but she didn't take their warnings too seriously. Now she couldn't stop, even if she wanted to._

_None of the men Harleen dated were even worth remembering. Always so dull, with only one thing on their minds. They never really paying attention or taking her seriously, just wanting to buy dinner and go back to their place. Mista J was different... Not only did he listen carefully, but always knew what to say. Not once did he sexualize her or try lunging for her throat, even when he wasn't chained up. It must mean something..._

_"...You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you." Blue eyes widened as she watched his tongue snake out over his bottom lip, tracing the cracked skin of his scars. "Day in and day out, following the same boring routine, 'cause you think you have to... That's what you've been told to do. Following the system blindly and denying yourself all the little things life has to offer."_ _Sitting up on the bed, his dark eyes stared at her intently, making the slender woman squirm on her feet. That look... It was smoldering. She could see that wheels in his head turning, but never knew which direction they going towards._

_"Do what you want, Doc. Cut the strings tying you down to the puppeteers hands. I saw it in your eyes during our first session. Something inside you wants to break out... To fight for what you truly want. Each small move you make only tangles those strings around you tighter and tighter, knotting up. Take a knife and cut yourself free already."_

_Harleen stood there transfixed by this man. It was like he was looking into her soul, saying the things she would never dare to even utter out loud..._

_..._

"Doctor Quinzel?..." The dark-haired man leaned forward in his chair, trying to get her attention. She was in a daze, going back to a time that actually meant something to her. One than others could never understand.

"...Oh. Yes... _The Joker._.." What did this man want with her puddin'? What could he want to know that wasn't already common knowledge by this point? Harley didn't like this, not one bit. Already, she could feel the negative emotions building up inside of her towards this person. If he's with the D.A.'s office, then that could only mean one thing. They were looking for anything that could help them in their search for the clown. They wanted _her_ to turn on Mista J.

"The District Attorney and I would appreciate your assistance, Doctor. Anything you can tell us would be helpful. You were his psychiatrist, the only one who lasted for more than a few weeks. If anyone would have information or some insight, we assumed it would be you. Any records, transcripts, CCTV footage... We'd like you to hand them over if possible, so that we can learn something about this maniac." Harley raised a brow at the man staring intently at her. What did they want? They wanted her to sell out _Mista J?_ Over her dead body.

"I'm sorry, Mr... _Choi_ , but there's a _little_ thing called _patient confidentiality_. I'm not going to just hand everything over to you without him signing a release form and I don't see that happening. No one even knows where he is, so that would be impossible. You're not the first, and certainly not the last, to try getting your hands on them." The blonde bristled, feeling agitated. No way would she betray the only man who ever listened to her. If they did learn something and it ended up getting him killed, she'd never forgive herself.

Hyeon was quiet, dark eyes assessing her. "Hn. _Is that so..._ You do realize the situation we're all in, correct? If something isn't done, more people will die. Gotham will end up burning to the ground, while you sit here trying to protect a criminal. Is that what you want? To have more blood on your hands while he destroys _everything_? As a psychiatrist, you should be able to see how insane this person is and that he's beyond anyone's help..."

"Do you have a degree in psychology, Mr. Choi?" Narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her, it was clear that he was another one of _those_ people... The one's who were a part of the problem, making it harder to help the patients in need. To them, it was always easier to just get rid of everyone who didn't fit in their perfect little mold.

"Well... No-"

"Then leave the assessing job to the people certified to do so. You shouldn't just label a human being as _insane_ , without having any idea what you're talking about."

"Okay then, Doctor. What do you call a man, like the Joker, who kills people with no remorse and is trying to blow up half the city every other day? _Hmm?_ Have you seen the pictures of his victims? Do you have any idea of the damage he's causing while he's on the loose? How many families have to sit by, while losing their loved ones?!" The vein by his temple throbbed as his voice grew louder with every passing moment. It was clear from Harley's experience that this isn't just about helping others, it was more _personal._ The way he talked, the words he chose and tone, his body language... It all screamed out to the psychiatrist in her.

"He's not insane... In fact, he knows very well what's he's doing. Even if I gave you _all_ my records on him, there's nothing new you'll learn from them. The Joker isn't someone who can be easily understood, especially from someone at the D.A.'s office with no background knowledge, such as yourself. Mr. Dent falls into that same category as well. Do yourself a favor, Mr. Choi. Move on... Whatever it is that's causing your rage and forming that little vendetta in your head is _not worth it_. All that'll happen is you finding yourself at the bottom of a dark hole you'll never be able to climb out of..."

Hyeon froze, staring at the doctor sitting behind her desk. Harley inwardly smiled, knowing she hit the nail right on the head. She didn't have to know the details to understand that something transpired. This wasn't about some form of self-righteous justice, it's for revenge. Mista J had effected this person in some way and now he wanted to get back at him.

"You... You know _nothing_. I was hoping you would be cooperative with us, but it's become _very clear_ that isn't happening. If you don't want to hand over the files willingly, the D.A.'s office will have to force Arkham's hand, next time with a warrant. I don't know why or what you're trying to keep from us, but everything comes to light eventually. I wasted enough of my time here, I'll see myself out." Standing up, Hyeon situated the front of his suit, seething just beneath the surface.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Choi." A smirk spread across her face, watching the man opening the door hastily and throwing a glare her way when he left.

Sighing, Harley couldn't help worrying when she turned back to the paperwork on her desk. What was going to happen now? The D.A.'s office must be desperate at this point to come see her of all people... What did they really hope to learn, when even the doctors at Arkham had very little to work with?

Running a hand through her blonde hair, she stuck the end of her pen between her lips, chewing on the plastic. What would she do now? Looking at the stack of papers on her desk, she didn't want to even touch it. All that was running through her mind was Mista J and if he was going to be okay. Nothing was going to happen to him... _Right?_

_'What if he's in over his head this time?... No, he's a genius. I'm sure he already knows about the D.A. was sticking their noses where it didn't belong, but what is he going to do now? What should I do now?'_

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt like her head was going to explode. Something had to be done... She needed to protect the man she loves at all costs. To show him there _is_ a person he could trust, that really cares. Swiping the pile of papers off the edge and into the trash can, everything was suddenly clear.

_**"Do what you want, Doc. Cut the strings tying you down to the puppeteers hands."** _

If they were going to be together, Harley needed to show him that she was serious. Even if it meant going up against Arkham and the D.A. The last thing she could do was sit around and wait for that little shit to come back with a warrant to seize all of the records she meticulously kept all this time.

_'I'll burn them... I'll have to burn them all... Even the tapes from our sessions. I'll have to go into the storage room and take everything from there too. I don't care if I get fired anymore...'_

* * *

The light filtering through the open window was too bright, agitating the dark eyes staring at the wall. Chewing on the corded scar tissue on the inside of his cheek, Joker grunted and curled his lip up in annoyance. Sitting up on the bed, he reached up to yank the curtains closed. He preferred the darkness... It was easy on the eyes. The only bright lights he really enjoyed were from flames and explosions. _Those_ were enough to make his heart flutter with excitement.

Laying back down against the sheets, he glanced over to the woman sleeping next to him. Her limbs sprawled out in different directions, taking up most of the space on the small mattress. She was peacefully out of it, wearing only a large t-shirt. That was going to change soon. They would have a much larger bed waiting for them and he _wouldn't_ let her wear anything. Leaning up against the headboard, he watched the little breaths coming from between her pink lips while she slumbered.

Joker doesn't know how she does it. To sleep so deeply without a care in the world... Then again, if he had someone like him there to make sure nothing happened, maybe he could too. _Scratch that._.. He didn't want _anyone_ like himself watching him sleep. That was an unsettling thought. Sakura just made it look so _easy._ Curling up next to him, wrapped in a sheet and closing her eyes. She was usually knocked out within the first five minutes. Maybe he just wasn't used to _this_ kind of life. One where someone wasn't trying to put a knife in his back or steal from him. He always had to be on the alert for his own sake, now he was doing it for hers too. Paranoia's gotten him this far, but that wasn't going to be cut short. It wasn't like he didn't want to join her, he just couldn't. He was content with watching her for the last few hours, that was enough for him.

They didn't get back to the apartment until the early hours of the morning. It was an odd feeling walking around the streets, like a 'normal' man... _He didn't like it_. The only reason he put up with it was because he _thought_ it would make her happy and they could go out together, undisturbed. To his satisfaction, the pinkette didn't like his disguise either. The first moment after they walked through the door, she yanked the latex right off his face. A chuckle left his ruined lips just thinking about it.

This peaceful time was about to end... For now, he'll let himself enjoy it, before it disappears. There's a press conference tomorrow that good ol' Dent announced the other day. The press, police force, anyone who 'matters' in this city will be there. The D.A. set it up to publicly discuss the recent events and _supposedly,_ the Batman will reveal his true identity and turn himself in. It wasn't going to be _that_ simple, it never is. Why would Batsy give in after all this time? There have been _plenty_ of criminals that went to extreme lengths to obtain that information and only ended up with a special spot in Arkham or Blackgate.

There's more to this than meets the eye. They're trying to pull something, whether from Dent's end or the Bat's. Joker could just _feel_ it... Do these fools really think they could end his fun with such an anticlimactic ending?

No. No. _No._

It wasn't going to end this way. Part of the fun of messing with the Bat was _not_ knowing who he really is. Initially, he suspected that it might've been Dent under the mask, but those thoughts were quickly discarded. Dent's a schemer, sure... There's no doubt about that, but him being the Bat? _No._ The clown could see the differences in their physique and eyes. Unless Dent's taken to wearing dark contact lenses, but even then, there's a subtle distinction between the two men. While there's quite a few similarities, the Joker was fairly confident from fighting and taunting the Bat for so long, that he can tell them apart.

It was enjoyable watching them all _squirm_ , trying to get in the way of his plans. If the authorities thought he'd suddenly stop if someone revealed themselves as the Bat, then they were _sadly mistaken_. He just wanted to see how far he could push them, what kind of desperate acts they would try pull. Anyone can stand up there tomorrow and claim they were Batsy and the entire city would probably fall for it, but not the Joker. _Nope._ He was fairly certain this was a ploy to get him to let his guard down and draw him out of hiding.

 _Morons._ If anything, they were playing straight into his hands.

Dent wasn't going to pull the curtain on his little show. No one gets in the way of his fun, not with Gotham and _especially_ not the Bat. What would the clown do without the flying rat? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? Screw that. Nothing in this city gave him an adrenaline rush like the little game they were playing. There isn't anyone left who was up to the challenge, mentally or physically. Not the mob, not the police, and certainly _not_ the D.A.

Batman is the only one capable of picking up what he was putting down. The single person who understood the clues left behind at the crime scenes... Not even Gordon, with decades of experience, could come close to matching wits. It was exhilarating to see him in action, not knowing if this might the final time he'd let the clown make a mockery of the system he _so_ carefully clung to.

Joker symbolized anarchy and chaos... Batman stood for _righteousness_ and order, even if he didn't follow the laws of the city. He took his own version of justice into his hands, just like the clown does. It's almost hilarious how alike they are, without Gotham's _'Dark Knigh_ t' even realizing it. They were on the same level, just opposite sides of the coin. The Bat might be physically stronger, but he was _smarter_ , evening out the odds. Their fights usually ended with them both being hurt, but still standing.

It was a thrilling game of cat and mouse. They were always switching places, one chasing down the other and vice versa. The Bat was so _rigid_ with his own set of rules. That only made it even more fun to push him beyond his limits, to see which ones he'd break or refuse to budge on. The greatest challenge yet... To push him to the edge and see him tumble down into the black hole the Joker called home.

" _Heh._.. Haha... HAHAHAHA!" Just thinking about the prospect of it threw him into a fit of laughter. The Bat always had to improvise when they ran into each other. He wasn't used to dealing with someone who did any violent and random act that came to mind. Times were changing. The days of maneuvering around the mafia and basic street thugs are over. Those mob fools always pull the same old shit and it's made Batsy too comfortable and confident in handling the underground. He doesn't know what really lurks in the shadows. It wasn't until men, like Scarecrow and himself appeared, that he really had to start flexing those muscles in his head, instead of his biceps, if he wanted to prevent tragedies from happening around his _precious_ city.

The woman next to him stirred, his raucous laughter breaking through the thin veil of sleep. A groan left her pink lips as she shifted under the sheets in agitation, trying to block out the loud noise piercing her ears. Sakura languidly straightened her slender legs out to stretch them, moving her feet around to find a new comfortable position.

" _Hmm..._ " Dark eyes watched the pinkette's slow movements, still not fully awake and curling in on herself. Staring at the wall and musing about the flying rat already lost its appeal. Despite finding contentment from watching Sakura sleep, he wanted her company. There wasn't much time left to enjoy these peaceful moments and she can always rest later. No one knows what might happen to him tomorrow, but she'll be safe. He already has plans in place should something go wrong.

_'If she doesn't wanna get up, then I'll just make her...'_

Joker _always_ gets what he wants, even if it might take a little longer than he'd like...

His lip curled up in a sneer at the idea as he sat up, moving closer to the small woman trying to fall back asleep. This was his greatest distraction...and the one thing he desired most from this shit-filled world. Hovering over the pinkette, he leaned in to bury his nose in her silky hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Sakura always smelled so good, it sent goosebumps trailing down the arms holding himself up.

Swallowing hard, he let out a shuddered breath, shifting lower to run his scarred mouth over the pale column of her neck. It was almost too tempting to bite down hard and see how she'd react. That would wake her ass up real quick, but he didn't want to start the last day off with her trying to beat him to death.

 _No.._. Today, he'll play _nice_. If everything works out, there'll be plenty of times for games later.

Unlike how him and Batman were two sides of the same coin, they were opposites. Sakura was bright and soft in comparison to his dark and violent ways. Down to their hair, skin, height, and even manner of speech, everything is different. Perhaps that's what made this entire _relationship_ all more attractive to him. People usually find themselves yearning for something that isn't similar to them. His hands are always covered in blood, hers were completely untainted...and he'll try to keep it that way.

The women of the streets were often getting into something far bigger than themselves, not thinking clearly or just acting out of desperation. At the end of the day, they dirtied themselves and nothing could change that. Sakura allowed him to cover her in his filth, but it always washed away. He couldn't stain her, even though he knew it was possible. She was perfectly fine the way she is, there's no need to ruin that. Once someone crosses that line, there's no going back, only forward.

Kissing down her neck, he watched the pinkette's eyes flutter open, relieved that she was finally waking up. A smug look spread across his face, watching her brows furrow while trying to fight off the haze pulling her back under. She was tired and didn't get much sleep because of him again. It's only been a few hours since she curled up next to him, but that was just _too bad_. Joker wanted her attention _now_ and he's going to get it.

Running a large hand up her body, he slithered down her abdomen, kissing her through the thin fabric of her tee-shirt. If he did end up getting a good night's rest, he wouldn't mind waking up with her doing _this_ to him. A groan left his lips watching as her back instinctively arched off the bed. Almost like her body _knew_ what he wanted, even in the throws of sleep.

Sakura ran a hand over her face, blinking hard and looking around in confusion.

"J-Jack? What are you doing?!"


	25. Greed

"You were sleeping _too_ long..." Hands grasped the bottom of the t-shirt covering her body, sliding it up towards her hips. A smirk crossed his face seeing she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. She knows he can't help himself when she leaves herself exposed like that.

"It's only been a few hours..." The pinkette sat up, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "You don't get enough sleep. That's why you always have those dark circles around your eyes..."

" _Perhaps_." He purred, moving down lower along her body. Pushing her legs apart, he used his broad shoulders to keep them open. He couldn't help grinning at the way she was letting him move her around, knowing she wants it just as bad. _Pliant_ and ready, that's how he likes her in the morning. Kissing the soft skin along her pelvis, he felt her body jerk against his touch.

"S-Stop. What are you doing?" She giggled, trying to squirm up the mattress. As if she already doesn't know.. Always acting embarrassed when he does this. He finds it endearing when she looks shy, blushing under his gaze when he's between her thighs. The soft pink tinge in her cheeks was a sight he'd like to see every morning.

_'Without any panties on either... Little minx...'_

"If you don't wanna get up and make me breakfast, then whatcha ya expect me to do? _Hmm?_ A man's gotta eat somethin', dollface." Dark eyes watched the woman under him turn red, trying to cover her face with a small hand. He could see her green eyes peeking between her fingers, knowing she doesn't _really_ want him to stop.

"Trying to act innocent, sweetheart? Could've fooled me if I didn't know any better..." Grasping her thighs, he pushed them further apart to settled into a comfortable position. This way he could see _everything_ he wanted even if she didn't like it. Always squirming or trying to move from the way he would stare or mess around, feeling self-conscious... She'll just have to get over it. This is going to be happening a lot more often if everything goes smoothly.

Leaning down and letting her legs rest on his shoulders, he felt along the cracked skin of his scar with his tongue, narrowing his eyes on her. Even when she just wakes up, she's still as beautiful as ever. It's almost _sinful_. Aren't women supposed to be a hot mess at this time? It doesn't matter, this one's _his_.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Joker ran his fingers along the pinkette's slit, his lips curling up in smug appreciation. She's already so wet for him, without doing _anything_. Does the prospect of him going down on her do this? It's still baffling how turned on Sakura can get from him. When his mouth was slit open and he thought she wouldn't be able to look at his face ever again, she was _soaked_ when he put his bloody lips against her. There was definitely something wrong with this chick... _and it only made him want her more._

"Good morning to you too, doll." Glancing back up to Sakura's face as he slowly slid an index finger into her entrance, he bit his lower lip watching her green eyes flutter. Her tongue ran out over her pink lips, letting out a shuddered breath. Twisting his finger, he moved inside her carefully, groaning at the way her walls squeezed around his digit. It became something of a fascination feeling every part of this woman, memorizing each curve of her body, the soft texture of her mouth, every groove and nerve ending in her core. The human body always intrigued him, but this one he doesn't want to tear apart. At least, not in the usual sense... There's only one place where he hasn't ventured yet, but he's saving _that_ for a _very_ special occasion. He wants be inside of her again. It just wasn't enough...

_It could never be enough._

Jack thought he was bad when they were younger, blaming it on his hormones and her appearance. Now that he's older and she's back in his clutches, it's only gotten worse... _Far worse._ Everything about him is an extreme, from one end of the spectrum to the other. It was either all or nothing.

Biting down on the soft skin of her hip, she bucked forward with a gasp and he couldn't help relishing in the noises filtering to his ears. Dark, angry marks marred the soft flesh he nipped and dug his teeth into, moving along her pelvis and thighs. They'll be long gone soon and part of him wished they wouldn't. Seeing the art he leaves behind fills him with a twisted sense of satisfaction. It was proof of what he's done, leaving a part of himself on her.

The Joker enjoys seeing his handprints on her hips, the scratches along her back and even his own. The discolored splotches on the column of his woman's neck and shoulders from him biting and sucking everywhere his mouth could reach. He loves every bit of it, knowing she feels the same way. Sakura would've made it clear if she didn't like it... He's a rough man by nature, but the intention isn't to make her suffer. Pain's the name of the game he enjoys, but she doesn't _really_ understand that.

When they were younger, he didn't either- _not entirely._ That joy is something that has a required taste, needs to be eased _into_ if done properly. There are _quite_ a few things he'd like to do to her, but causing agony isn't one of them. Nothing is better than having her begging and pleading for more, not screaming and clawing at him to get away. If he thinks she doesn't like something, he stops. It's isn't fun if they're not _both_ enjoying it. There's a very thin line between pleasure and pain, a boundary he treads on consistently. Whether Sakura wants to join him on that path is a different story, but it's journey he needs to be patient and careful with. Last thing he wants is her giving him those disgusted, hateful looks or trying to scramble away every time he tries to touch her.

_That just won't do._

" _Jack._.." The pinkette's breathy moan made his ears perk up, relishing how it spills from her lips. It's only in the privacy of this place he can hear that name, far away from his enemies and those trying so _desperately_ to find it. The thought is amusing... The mafia's sent men out to collect anything they can about _who_ the Joker actually is, the D.A.'s office spends countless hours doing research, the MCU has been doing everything in their power to track his name down. Little do they know, it's screamed throughout _this_ room. _Every_. Single _. Day._

_Hilarious._

To him, being alone in this little apartment with this woman, is like living in an entirely different world from the one outside of these walls. There's no appearances to keep up, no one around to interfere, he can be whoever he feels like. Almost a dream he can float through, were it's only the two of them on this bed and nothing else matters. This beauty clings to him so tightly, lavishing him with all her attention. He thought an identity was the only thing missing from being complete, but even he can be wrong occasionally.

Having someone's life in his hands and knowing it was his own will to decide to snuff it out or allow them to keep on living was indescribable. That kind of power and control is something money can't buy. But this... This is something _entirely_ different. Sakura places her body and soul in his soiled palms, laying herself across his lap, not caring how far his shadows looms over her. She fills that empty space that no amount of bloodshed or violence can ever hope to reach.

All he has to do is clasp his gloved hands together to shatter that fragile glass figurine. It would be so _easy_... The Joker likes to break things, especially ones that seem too perfect. He can't... _He won't._ Who would have imagined the missing part of his soul was so delicate? Perhaps that's the irony of it all. He always did like a good joke. Looking at her, he can't find anything to laugh about. Those hand will hide his little doll, try to keep others from destroying his most precious possession.

Biting down on the inside of her thigh, he ran his tongue over the dark impressions his teeth left behind. The only thing that was more exciting than her reactions and the marks along her body, was seeing his greasepaint smeared across her pale skin. No matter how good she could heal herself, there was no getting rid of that with ability alone. It's not until he lets her get off the bed and into the shower that his little woman can rid herself of the messy display of colors. It painted an obscene picture along her thighs and chest, trailing up towards face.

During the nights while she slept, he'd run his fingers along her lips with his own paint, drawing a crude smile that reached up to her cheekbones. Other times, she'd wake up with a face matching his own, depending on how out of it she was after keeping her up most of the night. _Heh_... The way she angrily lunges at him in the morning is _always_ the best part... He knows Sakura isn't genuinely angry, more amused to be honest, but doesn't want to let him get away with doing _everything_ he wants.

Licking the corner of his scar, Joker pulled his fingers out to spread her open. A hand grabbed at his hair in warning, making him chuckle. Doesn't she realize it only drives him crazier when those slim fingers yank and tug on his curls? Grazing his teeth over his bottom lip, he hopes she'll tighten her grip, maybe even rip a few strands out. He couldn't reiterate enough about the delicate balance between _pleasure_ and _pain_. It's makes his blood rush when she tears at his messy waves, he _likes_ it when her nails dig into his flesh, breaking the layers. The thought of her dragging a blade across his skin and drawing blood makes him _hard_ , but they aren't there _yet_. She still gets nervous around his toys, doesn't quite understand the beauty and grace of good steel.

A throaty groan resonated through his chest when he leans down to bury his face into pussy, carefully listening to gasps and cries coming from the pinkette. Her hips pushed forward out of need, roughly pulling at his hair- _just like he wanted._ She was rewarded with his tongue pushing into her core, his fingers keeping her lips spread open so he can go deeper. It was heavenly how wet and sweet she is against his hot mouth, a taste he gets drunk on that always leaves him thirsting for more.

The moans spilling out into the dim room were like music to his ears, enthralling him even more. Sakura _really_ has no clue what she does to him. He moved his hands to push her thighs further apart, giving himself more room to work. The legs dangling over his shoulders trembled, clamping down tighter when his ruined lips wrapped around her clit. Nails raked against his scalp as he suckled the little bundle of nerves, lightly grazing his teeth over it. That was a guaranteed way to make her lose it. His hands grasped her hips hard when the pinkette tried to pull away, shrieking and grabbing onto the headboard. There's no escaping this, hasn't she learned that by now? It's too much stimulation for her and the instincts to get away kick in, but he knows what's best.

Feeling her toes curling to his warm back was making the pressure between his legs painful against the bed. He wants more, but the wait makes it all the more sweeter when it finally comes. When Sakura turns into a soaked, needy mess that's begging for his cock is _almost_ his favorite. The best is the moment she's in the throws of a climax and has no control over her body, screaming and clinging to him like she might die if he lets go. Yep. He wants to see that again.

"J-Jack... _Come here_." Dark eyes looked up with a raised brow, wondering what this little woman was up to. Studying the pinkette's expression as she tugged on his hair to get her point across, Joker reluctantly sat up. His eyes narrowed on Sakura, his brain running on overdrive like it always does. Does she have something else in mind? A new position for them to _try_? Curling his lip up in a sneer, he crawled over her lithe form on the bed. Curiosity was getting the best of him, it's not often she want him to stop or gives a command.

_'It sure as hell wasn't a request.'_

"Yes, do-" Joker didn't get to finish his question when she pulled him down, hungrily taking his lips. His eyes widened at her aggression, feeling her nails dragging along the back of his neck. The last time Sakura seemed so... _demanding,_ was in the shower when she pushed him up against the wall. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer. As much as he enjoyed her being pliant, this fiery side was equally attractive. Groaning in her mouth, he rocked his hips against her, maneuvering so his cock could slide against her heat, reveling in the warm slick coating him.

Breaking off, both panted hard while they staring at each other down. Is this what she wanted? To kiss and have him close?

Sakura roughly pushed against his chest, taking the clown by surprise and getting him on his back. Joker's brows shot up, shocked at how strong she was for such a small woman. If he was anyone else, it might've been frightening how much strength she was able to give off these days. He couldn't help laughing at the irony of how deceiving her looks are compared to what she can actually do.

_'It must be from her ability...'_

Sakura swung her leg over and climbed on top, straddling his waist. Biting her bottom lip, she raked her nails down his scarred chest. "Something funny? _Hmm?_ " That smug smile on her face while tracing the jagged marks along his skin made the beating is his chest reach a deafening rhythm. He _likes_ this playful, little mischievous side of her. It's enthralling to witness the changes in her personality, how she's opening up and coming out of that shell she's been confined to all these years. "I know how _exactly_ how to wipe that smile off your face."

Sitting up and shifting back, the pinkette firmly grasped his cock in her hand, positioning herself above it. At a torturous pace, she lowered herself down onto him. Just as she said, the Joker's grin fell, twisting into a grimace, growling out through his clenched teeth. He swallowed hard, watching the tip prod her entrance, slowly pushing through the tight muscles. She took her time, gasping as she took him in one inch at a time.

Joker almost couldn't believe the sight in front of him, leaning up against the pillows and fighting to keep his heavy-lidded eyes open. Licking the corner of his bottom lip, his brows furrowed in concentration, trying to stop himself from reacting the way his instincts were urging him to.

" _Shit_ …" The wet heat enveloping him was heavenly, but the way she looked while doing it… _Fucking glorious._ Sakura's pinks lips were parted, sucking in deeps breaths with her twisted in disbelief. She leaned forward, planting her small hands against his abdomen to steady herself, scratching the surface unconsciously. This was the first time since their _'reunion'_ that she's attempted to get on top of him, knowing he prefers to be the one.

The pinkette let out a whine that sent goosebumps across his skin. It was exciting to see the way her body trembled from trying to take all of him in. Her shaky knees moved off the mattress and pressed against each other on his chest. He reached out to grab Sakura's hips, his dirty nails biting into her soft flesh as he held her still. She was struggling, not used to the position or expecting how deep he can reach into her from this angle. It was gravity doing its job, instead of the clown having complete control.

Sakura's breathing was ragged, forcing her knees back onto the bed to and further apart to take the rest of him in. Her head fell back, caught between moaning and biting into her lower lip.

Joker grunted, feeling the hot walls surrounding his cock already spasming and clamping down, making him want to flip her over and thrust wildly. Having someone on top and leaving himself open like this was against every instinct he has after living the _'lifestyle'_ for so long. It took every ounce of patience and self-control not to throw the pinkette off and punish her for putting him in this position in the first place.

"Just _… Hah_ … Just _relax_..." His lips parted, freezing at her words. She's telling _him_ to relax, while shaking like a damn leaf on his cock? Was it obvious that he's uncomfortable being on the bottom? _No._ No one is better at concealing and controlling facial expression like he is. So…how? Glancing down at what she's doing, her hands ran across his chest, massaging the tense muscles beneath his marred skin. Warmth spread from her fingertips drawing out a groan from him as he let his head lulled back against the pillows. It's like she already knew how he's feeling and was trying to comfort him in some strange way...and it's fucking working.

_'Damn vixen...'_

" _See?_ Doesn't that feel better?" Looking back up towards her smirking face, he shifted his jaw with no intention of answering her. He wasn't going to tell her how it felt so damn good...or how great the view is from down there.

Pushing against his chest for leverage, Sakura shifted her hips, rotating them around experimentally. It took a few moments to adjust when she raised herself up to the tip of his throbbing member, then slid back down. A hiss pushed through his clenched teeth at how hot her pussy felt around him, dripping wet and tight. Slowly, she started up a torturous rhythm and it took everything to keep himself in check.

She lets him do just about everything he wants to her body, even if she acts shy about it. Despite not initially liking it, he'll let her have this moment. It's not often she tries to aggressively get her way or asks for much. However, it'll come at a price and he always comes to collect.

Dark eyes burned a hole into the woman riding him, watching her breasts bounce and face contort in pleasure. The small woman's body moved fluidly, her taut abdomen working in sync with her hips as they rolled and twisted, thrusting herself down on him. In another life, she would have made a _great_ dancer... That wasn't going to happen in this lifetime, unless it's for _him_. He'll be damned if anyone else would enjoy this show.

_'No... She's all mine...'_

Hands left his chest to cover her face in an attempt to muffle her moans as they grew louder while she picked up the pace, riding him faster. Joker's scarred cheeks puffed out, sucking in deep breaths and trying to control himself. If felt so good... Having her on top was far better than he imagined, but the rough side of him felt the urge to toss her around, to show her who's _really_ in control.

"Fuck!" He growled out through teeth, not knowing where to keep his eyes focused. From watching his cock being impaled by her delicious body, to the breasts bouncing with every thrust... The choice was quickly made.

Lashing out, he reached forward to snatch her wrists, yanking them away from her flushed face. That was the part he always relished the most, seeing her reactions to what they were doing. It brought him more pleasure than anything else. Pulling her forward, he placed her hands back against his chest, letting her feel the deep vibrations running through him from the noises he was making.

"Don't hide… Let me see _everything_..." Panting hard, he looked up into the green eyes staring at him. Something about them sucked the air right from his lungs, leaving him breathless. What is this sensation? His chest felt heavy, like it was filled with hot lead. He wanted to glance away, stare at the wall or anything else. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, right? When he told her to let him see _everything_ , he didn't anticipate _this_. It wasn't the unadulterated pleasure he was expecting. The hips rolling against him slowed down, taking him into her at a different pace. That expression on her face... It took him off guard, leaving him with a sensation of pain blossoming in the center of his being. He knows _that_ look, remembering it very clearly from the past.

_'Stop... Don't give me that look...'_

Sakura pulled her hands out of his grip to leaned forward, only a few inches away from him. Hovering above him, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, holding it still when he tried to move back. Thumbs touched the middle of his lips, gently caressing along the rough skin up the jagged scars around his mouth, staring down into his dark eyes.

_'Don't... Please, Sakura...'_

A shiver ran down his spine at the way her bright green eyes darkened, turning into a deep emerald. Joker tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, feeling the emotions practically radiating off her body and into his own. When her fingertips reached the ends of the discolored markings, the pinkette leaned down, pressing her lips against his. It was gentle and sweet, yet full of passion as she claimed his mouth, making her intentions abundantly clear. Even if he wanted to, Joker felt like he couldn't stop her, despite wanting to shove down that strange feeling gnawing on his insides.

This was ridiculously foolish of him. He shouldn't be wanting something like this. _Not now_... Not when everything is set up so perfectly outside. For a long time, all the pieces of his plans have gone exactly the way they were meant to... It wasn't until that day he robbed that bank on 5th Ave that everything changed... When he saw Sakura walking away from the scene and he was driving a bus with duffel bags full of mobs money in the back.

Despite all the time and careful planning that he's dedicated every part of himself into, he couldn't help finding himself being pulled away from it. This woman's become such a _distraction_... Jack never quelled the fire burning bright for her and now it was scorching him alive. Instead of spending his nights carrying out necessary part of his plans, he always found himself walking back to her building, sometimes without even realizing it.

_Drawn like a moth to the flame and it fucking burns..._

After all these years, a part of himself the Joker believed was successfully killed off, was still there. The one that yearned for interaction with someone who can climb over that wall he carefully constructed. The small sliver that wanted to be able to relax, even allow himself to be comfortable. This is the only time he can lay next to another person and feel like he might be able to sleep, knowing he wouldn't be stabbed or hauled off back to Arkham. The one place he can take off his mask and hear the name that was lost to time and his own handiwork.

This is the closest thing he'd ever consider to what most people would call _'home'_. It wasn't the apartment that makes him feel this way, but the woman that lives here. It doesn't matter where they stay, as long as she's with him...

Joker didn't expect it to go this fast or become so deep in such a short amount of time, especially since her memories still aren't all there. _His_ Sakura clawed out so quickly and now she was giving him _that look_. The one that expressed a million words, without saying a damn thing. How many years after she 'died' did he fantasize about her staring at him like this? He never thought it could possibly happen again, yet he's seeing it with his own eyes _right_ _now_.

It was just... He hoped to draw it out of her when she was safe and away from this city, out of harm's path and tucked away, where no one's hands could reach them. If she kept looking at him like this, it was going to ruin everything. He can't let that happen, not now. There's a job to finish and he has to stop her from dragging him away.

" _Jack_..." Leaning back, Sakura ghosted her lips over his, her hot breaths washing over his skin. Her hips trembled against his pelvis as she slowly moved along his cock, feeling every inch of him. Fingers grazed against his scars lovingly, making his chest hurt from emotions he couldn't place. It's been so long, he doesn't know what to do, a rarity that only serves to conflict him even further. "Jack..I-" He can't let her finish whatever she's about to say.

Bolting up, he smashed his mouth against hers, pulling her shaking body tight against his own. Gripping her hips, he started pounding into her roughly, desperately trying to make her forget about that last nail she's trying to hammer into his coffin.

Breaking away from his lips, she threw her head back, crying out and digging her nails into his shoulders. Hands reached around, grabbing her ass and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Planting his knees into the mattress, he slammed his cock into her furiously, pulling her closer with every thrust. She was light enough that it barely fazed him, holding her up was nothing.

Licking his lips and muttering to himself, Joker's face twisted in agony, impaling her roughly onto him. The screams and fluids running down his shaft from her trembling core made his eyes roll up, feeling the tightening in his gut from the ecstasy her body brought him.

"C'mon! _C'mon!_ " The pinkette's walls clamped down hard hearing him yelling, making it painful to keep thrusting into her, but he couldn't stop. That moment when she climaxes… It's a sinful sight. Slim hands tore at his hair when he attacked her mouth, swallowing her cries as he viciously powered through the muscles trying to force him out. He won't let anything stop him from getting what he wants.

Sakura's back arched against him, tumbling over the edge. She pushed off his chest with her hands, desperately needing air as she screamed out into the dim room. Joker yanked her back to him, holding her through the orgasm, knowing she can't control her body in these moments.

_And he fucking loves it._

" _Oh my God-Oh my God!"_ He pushed her head to rest against his shoulder, growling out from her breathy moans in his ear.

"...I'm starting to... _Heh_...get jealous of this God, sweetheart..." Slamming hard and gripping her ass tightly, he powered through the orgasm, trying to find his own release. He cursed and hissed, biting down onto the pale skin of her neck when it finally hit. His arms shook, trying to hold onto Sakura and not drop her. His own climax winded him, sucking the air from his lungs.

"S- _Shit!"_ Joker doubled over when he came, pushing his cock further into the woman clinging to him and dropping them against the bed. His teeth dug harder, threatening to break her skin as his hips jerked, filling her up with his cum.

"It feels so _hot_..." Sakura's soft words made him buck against her, breaking the hold on her neck. They were both completely drenched in sweat that was mostly his, out of breath and spent. The clown rolled onto his side, trying not to crush her under his weight. Staring up at the ceiling, he panted hard, listening to the pinkette gasping for air.

_'Dammit… And she's gonna want to leave for work soon. What's the point? Might as well stay with me… No. That can't happen. I'll end up trying to stay inside her all day and won't get shit done.'_

With an annoyed groan, Joker forced himself to lean up against the headboard, pulling the pinkette's limp body onto his chest. He could feel her heart pounding against his skin, trying to calm his own erratic rhythm. Trailing his fingers along the curve of her spine, he closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the mattress.

_If only this could last longer..._

Tomorrow, everything was going to change... If he doesn't play his cards right, it might end up with him being the one to bite the bullet. He just needs to make sure Sakura is far away from Gotham before then. If something happens and she gets caught up in this mess... He'd never forgive himself.

Pushing off against his chest, Sakura sat up and looked towards the clock on the nightstand. He groaned, already knowing what she was thinking.

" _Shit..._ I need to start getting ready for work soon. Well, at least I got up early..." A smile spread across her face as she leaned down to peck him on the lips, before trying to get up. Hands grabbed at her hips, refusing to let her move or go anywhere. If only for a while longer, he wants to enjoy this little reprieve.

"Ya mean, _'At least I got off early'_ …" His lips curled up into a sneer, feeling smug at how exhausted she looked. A small hand covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter when she ran the words through her hazy mind. At least _someone_ appreciates his crappy jokes.

"I guess you can say that." Trying to move again, he pulled her back down, letting out a warning growl. "Jack... You know I want to go to work today. It's the last time I'll probably get to see Bruce and there's an important meeting. I won't be gone _that_ long. Besides, didn't you say you're going to be busy today?"

Joker clicked his tongue, smacking his lips in agitation. So… Sakura wants to go to work to see the playboy one last time? Ignoring the rest of what she said after that, he looked away towards the wall, glaring at it while chewing on the corded scar tissue on the inside of his cheek.

_'I knew I should have destroyed that goddamn place.'_

Grabbing the sides of his face, she pulled him back, kissing him tenderly. "Come on... Don't sulk."

" _Tch_." The indignant sound left his throat before he even thought about stopping it. What is this feeling? Why is he angry about her wanting to go to work? It's not like he'll be here anyway. Contempt filled him and he wasn't sure who or what it was directed towards. He was pissed at the entire situation and the fact that he didn't control his reaction.

" _Jack_... How about I make you something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." Sakura sat back on her knees, raising a brow with a hopeful look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at the pinkette, feeling agitated with the way she was swaying his mood. It was difficult to stay mad with her sitting there naked, full of his cum, and asking to cook for him. That's a recipe for disaster if he's even seen one.

"Trying to win me over with food, huh? _Clever woman_..." A grin spread across her face, noticing his temper melting away. He can't stay angry for too long around her. She really is a _distraction_. Usually he can rampage and seethe for hours at a time without a problem. He clicked his tongue and let go of her hips, allowing the pinkette to get up.

Sakura quickly kissed him on the lips and turned to crawl to the edge of the bed. Shifting his jaw, the clown watched her gracefully moving along the sheets and enjoying the view she was giving him.

"Goddamn succubus..." Muttering under his breath, Joker folded his arms behind his head, relaxing into the pillows and mattress. One thing he can say is that her bed is comfortable, even if it's a bit small for his liking. It was only meant for her and she's tiny in comparison. The next will be much larger, they'll need the room for what he has planned. The corner of his mouth quirked up at the thought and from watching the pinkette padding across the carpet. "Ya got some coffee, dollface?"

Sakura whirled around as she pulled a shirt from one of the dresser drawers, giving him an incredulous look. "Did you forget _already?_ You broke my coffeemaker two days ago... I think I might still have an old percolator, but still... Another victim to that nasty temper of yours..." She pulled the fabric over her head and tugged her pink locks out from the back, letting them hang loose down her shoulders.

Smacking his lips and sticking the tip of his finger in his ear, he feigned trying to remember the incident. It was better than showing his irritation at her hidden nakedness. He enjoys that afterglow she has when they're done going at it, but despises the clothes that cover it up.

" _Me?_ Did I do that? Hmm... Don't recall. I can always buy you a new one though." He'll get her a nice, expensive one, knowing she loves drinking coffee. Always has. That'll have to be something else to add to the mental list of things he needs to do.

"How about just not breaking my stuff... Sound good? Otherwise, I'll have to punish you." Joker grinned at the challenge, liking it when she threatens him or acts fiesty.

_'Let's see you try, sweetheart...'_

* * *

"That seemed to go well... _I guess_." Bruce held the door open for the pinkette to walk through, looking at the paperwork in her hands. "Seoul would be a great spot to open up a branch of the R&D Department."

"Oh, I'm surprised you heard anything over all that snoring." Without looking up, Sakura shot back with a small grin. "Korea is home to some of the most advanced technology in the world. It would be a smart move..."

Dark eyes watched the woman curiously. There was definitely something different about her. The way she acts, speaks, and especially...her _attitude._ Bruce couldn't help admitting that he's enjoying the change. She seems much happier these day, laughing and smiling more often than he can ever remember. It was contagious in its own way, a pleasant reprieve from the feeling bubbling inside of him from the last few weeks.

Tomorrow is the press conference. The one he implored Harvey Dent to set up, despite both of their reluctance. After today, his world and Gotham will be changed.. _.forever_. In less than twenty-four hours, the infamous playboy-billionaire image he carefully crafted will be shattered for the everyone to see. In front of dozens of reporters, journalists, police officers and politicians, he'll reveal his identity as Batman. There doesn't seem to be any other choice, but to give in to the Joker's demands.

With no leads or a way to track down the murderous clown, all options have vanished. There's far too much blood on his hands to keep this going. The whole reason he put the suit on in the first place, was to inspire good in a lawless land. After bringing down Falcone and Crane, things seemed to be getting better for a time. Everyday citizens hoped the city would begin to heal itself under Batman's watchful eye.

That didn't last long. After the breakout at Arkham when Crane's fear gas spread throughout the city, most of the criminals and patients fled. It took the combined efforts of the GCPD and himself to track them down, which consumed a considerable of time. It took a year just to find the Crane himself. The Bat found him in a parking garage having a dispute with the Chechen over drugs, when two copycat impostors tried their hands at the vigilante life- _with guns and hockey pads..._

This wasn't the kind of inspiration Bruce had in mind. Not at all. He hoped the citizens would try their best to live honest lives, not to dress up like him and take the law into their own hands. They just don't understand... He was trained under Ra's Al-Ghul in the art of the ninja, leaning the secrets of one of the largest underground organizations of the world. _The League of Shadows._ It was a hard pill to swallow to learn they were nothing more than well-funded terrorists that didn't share his ideals on how justice should be handled...

Unlike these average citizens taking up arms, Bruce has billions of dollars from his inheritance and an entire the R&D department of Wayne Enterprises making him new suits and weapons from only the best materials. With the Lucius Fox's assistance, some of the military and world's best technology is at his disposal. Even with all of that, there's still limitations and he's faced foes that've eluded him time and time again. Some of them were difficult to handle even with his extensive training and equipment. How can ordinary people hope to combat forces that Batman himself has a hard time with?

It's for this reason that some of the imposters have been killed. Brian Douglas became a tragic symbol of the fate awaiting those who try to donning the cape. A video the Joker took of the former police officer spread like wildfire all over the news.

….

_"Be aware... The image is disturbing." The man's voice warned before the broadcast transitioned from the news anchor in a suit and tie, to a gritty tape that was filmed by the Joker._

_The news station was reporting on the body found outside the window of Mayor Anthony Garcia's office building, who was meeting with the D.A., Commissioner Gillian Loeb, and Jim Gordon. It was right after the initial hearing for over five-hundred criminals that were arrested, following Lau's return to Gotham. The dirty accountant revealed the names of all his clients to protect himself from going to county jail, where he knows there won't be any protection from the mob's wrath._

_Only Lau has knowledge of the location where the entire mob's savings has been stored. He worked as their accountant, being the only big-time money launderer left from Dent's relentless pursuit for justice that put all of the Chinese mob boss' competitors behind bars. After a series of robberies from the Joker on the banks where the funds were originally held, it became apparent to mob family heads' that their money was being tracked through radiated bills, strategically placed by Batman and the late Jim Gordon. Those were the only thing the clown had left behind after raiding the place._

_This forced the mob heads into a secret meeting during the day to discuss what happened and what to do next. To everyone's surprise, Lau already moved the remaining money to an undisclosed location, refusing to even tell his own clients its whereabouts out of fear if any of the men were caught and talked. He spoke through a screen on his way to Hong Kong, where he would be far out of Dent's jurisdiction. Even if a warrant was issued by the D.A., the Chinese would never extradite one of their own._

_According to one of the men in police custody that worked for Maroni, it was during this meeting the Joker appeared and told the heads that Lau's plan was foolish and the real problem was Batman, who has no jurisdiction. Unfortunately for the accountant, the clown was absolutely right._

_After Bruce flew to Hong Kong and forcibly brought Lau back to deliver him to Gordon, it didn't take long for a deal to be struck. Rachel sat in a room with the Chinese national and his attorney, using her experience as a lawyer and D.A.'s assistant to back him into a corner, while Dent and Gordon oversaw and recorded the exchange. The accountant knew as long as he didn't give away the location of the money and took a deal, that was his only chance of making it out alive. Without Gotham PD's protection, all the mob families would be after him to keep his mouth closed and to get their money back._

_In exchange for immunity, a plane ride back to Hong Kong, and keeping the mob's savings, the accountant would reveal the names of everyone in Gotham he worked for. That was more than enough to arrest well over five-hundred men on dozens of charges, including the head bosses. Word through the grapevine was that Gambol went missing not long after placing a hit out on the Joker, leaving only Maroni and the Chechen as the only big-time threats in the mafia._

_Realizing the clown was right and being backed into a corner, the bosses agreed to hire him to take care of their current predicament. What they didn't expect was HOW he would take care of it... It's surprising how much mob thugs are willing to talk when they're hung upside down in their cells after a few good punches._

_"Tell them your name." The voice behind the camera sounded playful while it zeroed in on the man tied to the chair, dressed in a Batman suit and wearing a bulletproof vest._

_Bruce's eyes widened recognizing the man as one of the imposters he encountered when busting Crane in the middle of a heated drug deal gone wrong. Despite his clear warning to stop, the man must have continued his activities with the group that called themselves 'The Batmen'._

_There were large slabs of cow carcasses, cut down the middle, hanging from hooks against the white walls in the background. A cart with trays containing God-knows-what was to the right. A meat packing plant? The back of a butcher shop? Where in Gotham was this place?_

_It wouldn't matter anyway now... The man's body was already recovered and the clown was smart enough to not return to a place he filmed at, just in case anyone located it._

_"...Brian... Douglas..." The reluctant voice said behind the mask. The chuckle in the background made Bruce's skin crawl._

_"And are you the real Batman?" The camera moved shakily with the clown's laughter, amused at the man's humiliation. They both knew he wasn't Batman, this was all a way to rub in his failure and drag out the degradation._

_"... No..." Brian's voice was quiet, full of fear and shame as he revealed himself, not having a choice in the matter. Who knows what led up to his capture by the madman interrogating him..._

_"N-No?.." As the man repeated himself, the Joker's voice grew with feigned confusion, brimming with a chaotic energy that can be felt through the screen. He mocked Brian, jeering and imitating his frightened tone. "No?!"_

_"Hehehaha! Then why do ya dress up like him?!" In only seconds, the mood suddenly changed. Switching from laughter to a deep growl, a gloved hand lashed out, ripping the mask from Brian's face._

_"Woohohohoooo!" Holding the tip of the bat man mask by the ear, the maniac shook it in front of camera, laughing as he tossed it away._

_"H-He's a symbol...That...we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." Brian's voice trembled, trying to be brave, despite the predicament he's in. His expression gave away everything, the fear etched across his sweaty face was undeniable... He was doing his best to stay strong, the way his hero would have._

_"Yeah, you do Brian..." A gloved hand grasped the man's jaw, gripping his face tightly. "YOU REALLY DO!" The Joker growled out viciously shaking his victim's face and reaching up to grab a tuff of dark hair. He yanked Brian's head back hard, enjoying the whimpers and way he trembled in the chair. "HUH?...YEAHHH..."_

_"Ah.. Sh. Shh. Shhh." Running a hand along the side of Brian's drenched hair and face, the clown suddenly smacked both of the man's cheek, making him jump from the unexpected strike. "So, you think Batman has made Gotham a better place? Hmm?"_

_The camera moved back as the Joker took a few steps away from the chair, giving the viewers a better look at the imposter tied up. It went without saying, this was a clear warning to all that will be the fate of anyone else who dares to put on the cape._

_Look at me." The camera angle shuffled around with the clown's erratic movements as he stared at Brian, who was too afraid to even raise his head at the command. "LOOK AT ME!" His tone turned into an animalistic roar, promising a world of pain should he disobey. The sound made even Bruce's muscles tense just from hearing it, a fact he would never admit out loud._

_The camera was flipped around, the Joker's greasepainted face as it shook, his dark eyes wide and wild looking straight into the lens. "Ya see, this is how cra-zy Batman has made Gotham!"_ _He breathed heavy in between his words, bringing the camera closer to his mangled mouth. "You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in..." Smacking his lips together, the camera spun around with him, not taking it off his face for even a second. "Oh! And every day he doesn't, people will die... Starting tonigh-t... I'm a man of my worddd... HEHAHAHA!"_

_Laughing maniacally, the twisted smile he wore pulled his scars tight against his face, showing the clown's horrid teeth as the angle spun out of control. Brian's screams were all that could be made out when everything went black._

_Brian's body was found hanging from a noose in his Batman costume right outside the mayor's window, during his meeting with Dent, Loeb, and Gordon. His face was slashed open and painted identically to the Joker's…_

_..._

This was only _one_ instance... So many people were killed in similar fashion, not including those from all the gunfire and explosions throughout the city. Imposters, mobsters, police officers, judges, even Commissioner Loeb himself, have all become victims to the clown's rampage. Jim Gordon was shot down in broad daylight after throwing himself in front of Mayor Garcia when the Joker impersonated the honor guard with his men during Loeb's funeral.

Turning himself in at the press conference seems like the only thing Bruce can do at this point to stop the massacre and make up for all the blood the clown put on his hands...

"Bruce? You okay there?" Sakura's green eyes stared at him curiously, waving a handful papers in front of his face.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I'm still a little tired." There was no way of Sakura knowing that he's barely been sleeping these days. The last few weeks were so difficult and the stress was wearing him down. Not a day goes by where he isn't scouring the streets at night and using every means available to try tracking down the clown. The little nap during the meeting was the only shut-eye he's had in the last two days alone.

It was almost comical that the meeting was happening at all... Tomorrow, he'll be in police custody and the plans from months ago to open a branch in Seoul will be useless at this point... However, he has to keep up his image as _'playboy-billionaire Bruce Wayne'_ , until then...

The door of the meeting room opened as two men walked out. An older, dark-skinned man with gray hair looked around, glancing Bruce's way while a sandy-blond lawyer talked in a low voice. The taller of the two and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, laughed at whatever was being said.

Coleman Reese shot a pointed took in the same direction, pursing his lips when his dark eyes noticed the billionaire standing there. It wasn't a secret that this man didn't care for Bruce's seemingly carefree attitude or how he sleeps in meetings, just thinking of him as a rich snob, who relies on a trust fund. Without saying another word, Reese looked back at Fox before walking off.

Shaking his head, Lucius walked over to the pair, a small smirk on his face. There was no doubt that Reese was complaining about Bruce's behavior for the umpteenth time. His body language and expression said it all.

_'Oh well...'_

It didn't matter anyway. Not at this point...

"Mr. Wayne, I got a call in the meeting room that a man from the D.A.'s office is here to speak with you. They've been waiting here very patiently from what Marcy said, claiming that it's important." Bruce's brow raised in confusion at the news. Why would someone from Dent's office be here to talk to _him_?

"Okay, did they mention what this was about? It's unusual for anyone to just show up _without_ making an appointment." This isn't good. Did one of those men find out something that has to do with his nighttime activities? Does this have something to do with the fundraiser from over a week ago? He could have sworn he already answered all their questions…

"I agree absolutely agree. This is irregular, but everything that's been going on is irregular as well. There he is... I told Marcy to send him up and I was going to speak with him, but he's insistent on talking to you." Lucius nodded behind them towards the hall. Glancing over, there were two men striding in their direction, dressed in dark suits. They're definitely Dent's men, that's for sure. Bruce recognized them right away from the research he was doing on the D.A. throughout the months, following his election.

Hyeon Choi and David Nosh... They worked _closely_ under Harvey in the District Attorney's office. When trying to determine if he could be trusted or not, it was important to look towards the men who follow him as well. People are known by the company they keep, but Bruce was proof that appearances can be misleading.

_'I've met Choi before... He's always too serious about his job. What does he want with me?'_

As the men approached, Hyeon's dark eyes widened when Sakura stepped from behind Lucius, asking if she can leave. His brows pinched together tightly, wearing a strange expression that made Bruce feel more apprehensive than he already did.

_'Does he…recognize Sakura or something? Why is he looking at her like that? It's not the usual surprised expression people wear when they first see her appearance...'_

"Bruce, if that's all you need from me..." The pinkette said, looking up at him and seemingly oblivious to the man's eyes narrowing on her. Wasting no time, the billionaire shot him a pointed look, warning him not to say _anything_ in front of her.

"Actually, Tasha-... _No_. It's fine, you can go." Seeing her smile before turning around, Bruce reached out to grab her shoulder, stopping her from running off. "Wait. I changed my mind... Could you wait in the office upstairs, until I'm finished speaking with these _gentlemen_? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Sakura pursed her lips shut, raising a thin brow. A look of disappointment crossed her features, not caring that her _boss_ was standing right in front of her. Before, she would have hidden it under a carefully constructed mask that was lacquered with an equally sweet voice.

"Sure... That's fine I guess I'll look these over while I'm waiting." Waving the papers in hand, the pinkette looked at Hyeon with an odd expression. Shifting her jaw, she turned away, her heels clicking against the hard floor as she quickly strode away.

_'Does she know him?'_

Bruce chewed the inside of his cheek, watching the agitated woman walking away, gripping the papers in her fist. Usually Sakura didn't let how she was feeling play out so clearly through her expressions. It's a big change in comparison to the way she acted before. Was the change in mood because she wanted to leave? Or was it from Hyeon and how he was looking at her?

Turning towards the two men, he motioned towards the door behind them with his hand. "Mr. Fox will show you gentlemen into the meeting room for now. I'll need a few minutes, since we just finished up."

Lucius nodded at Bruce, putting a hand on Hyeon's shoulder to guide them away. He grabbed the handle to the door to let them in, starting his typical small talk to see what he can get out of them before they reveal their intention in coming here.

Right now, Bruce needed a few minutes _alone_ to think. He quickly strolled down the hall, towards the bathroom. A splash of cold water on his tired face should help get his head straight. Things just seemed to be spiraling out of control with step he tried to take. Just like the Joker had planned, everything was turning into chaos around him.


	26. Snatched

Deep orange lights filtered through the boarded up windows, signaling evening was well on its way. Soon, darkness would fall over the city and everything that hid during the day would come to life, crawling out from beneath its rock. That's when Gotham's at its liveliest and the scum from the underground would come out to play.

Dark eyes blinked in agitation, squinting from at the sliver of light spearing him right in the face. A growl ripped through his throat with a glare, annoyed from the rays shine that was distracting him. He shifted his chair, moving over a couple of feet without getting up and dragging it along with him. There was too much to do and didn't need any inconveniences at the moment.

_He hates inconveniences._

Satisfied with the new position, he glanced down at his watch, before looking back towards the table. There are all sorts of fun little gadgets and toys for him to play with. Guns, knives, bullets, powder, thick thread and needles, cellphones, wires, battery packs... His gloved fingers moved a bloody scalpel out of the way, having no further use of it at the moment. The deed was already done, but it can be used again _. No._ It _will_ be used again. That was the beauty in blades, with the right amount of imagination, the possibilities were _endless._

Along the walls of building were crates and barrels filled with party-favors that would turn every face at the MCU completely white. Diesel, gasoline, and ammonium nitrate, among other things... Each in separate areas and carefully stored, patiently waiting until they are needed. These would be necessary for what he has planned for the lovely city of Gotham. After all, he was only giving them back what they dished out.

Just being in this warehouse was dangerous. All it would take was one wrong move or a henchman to do something _foolish_ , and the entire place could be blown sky-high... That little fact made it more entertaining, especially seeing the morons walking around on eggshells, scared shitless of even picking up a piece of paper from the floor. Sometimes when he notices one of the fidgety ones sauntering by, he'd yell _'Boom'_ and cackle when they dropped to their knees.

The Joker understood very well the intricacies of explosives and chemicals and knew how to handle them properly. This can't be near that, don't mix these two together, blah, blah, _blah_. Some of the scars on his chest were from his days spent figuring out how different agents and elements reacted together, toying around and watching things burn, including himself. He's a professional, but these schmucks barely understood what the periodic table is, thinking it's a schedule he drew up or something. That's okay, he likes them dumb. They're easier to control that way.

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, his shifted his feet around, the tip of his shoe tapping against something. Furrowing his brows, he craned his neck back to look under the table. " _Ahh.._." That bloody apron he tossed on the floor earlier. He almost forgot, not that it really matters. Trying to see how much of a mess he can make is part of the fun, but today is a different story.

He didn't want to waste time getting changed before seeing _her_ again. She doesn't like the metallic smell of blood or when he gets it all over her skin. He doesn't share in that same sentiment. Dark red looks so much more striking and beautiful on her pale skin compared to his. As long as it's _not_ hers. Besides, the entire ordeal usually ends with Sakura stripping off her clothes to take a shower and it gives him a good reason to hop in right behind her. That's a win-win situation in his opinion.

Grabbing a dirty rag from the edge of the table, he wiped the excess blood from his leather gloves. His lip curled up from eyeing the muck, debating whether he should just toss them or not. There are plenty of pairs stored away in the other warehouse, but that's not here. Maybe he should have a special pair in his coat pocket for when he's ready to go home. In this line of work, it was better to have a dozen of everything, because they _will_ be ruined eventually.

A groan coming from across the room made his eye twitch. There he goes _again_...

 _"Knock it off_... I told ya not to move, Kilson!" One thing that really gets under his skin is having to repeat himself. _Don't make him do it_. The rules for his men are quite simple. Listen the first time around, do exactly as they're told and _don't_ piss him off. Screwing up the first two usually results in the third being triggered. That's the most important one and everyone here knows it. Most of them have learned from others failures exactly what happens if they're foolish enough to set him off.

The large man on the tarp froze when the Joker glared at him from his seat. He's been suffering for hours now and that was _very_ clear to anyone in the warehouse who can see and hear him, but the clown didn't care. Not about the groans, how pallid his complexion turned, or the profuse sweating. It was because his body was rejecting the surgery performed earlier in the day. "Ya want the voices to go away, _don't cha?_ "

"Y-Yes, Boss..." Kilson slowly nodded, letting his head fall back against the floor. He was doing his best to stifle the noises trying to force their way out. _Smart._ Everyone knows what happens if they don't listen when the clown tells them to do something...

The ringing from the inside of his pants pocket made the Joker clench his fist around one of the wires, his lips curling up into a snarl. All day it's been nothing but one problem after the other, driving his blood lust to the surface. Right now would've been the perfect time to have Sakura massage his shoulders, but she could never be here. Not with this shitty lot. Last thing he needed was a bunch of starved animals looking at his little bunny like they wanted to tear her apart. They had plenty of hookers to fool around with, but some men wanted a taste of the softer side when they're too accustomed to the same filth all the time. If someone ate chicken everyday and a steamy, tender steak filet is sitting there, they'll be tempted to take a bite. It's just human nature to be curious and try something new.

_Something that will get their throats crushed and skull bashed in... If he's in a good mood..._

His head rolled along his shoulders, loud cracks coming from the stiff joints in his neck. Didn't they know he was _busy_? Do they have to bother him with every single little problem? Then again, even a small one can snowball into something huge.

There were only very- _very_ few people who have this number. He constantly switches phones, making sure they're untraceable. This late in the game, it would've been a sin to be that careless. He learned that a long time ago and has seen some people dragged down from overlooking details they deemed trivial. _Everything_ is important and needs to be considered. The Joker wouldn't have gotten this far by being naive and letting the authorities tap a phone or track him with an object that fits in the palm of his hand. _Fuck no._ That foolishness can stay with the mob and thugs hustling on the streets. Giving a number to the wrong person can end a perfectly good run right when it starts getting fun.

The henchmen in his employment come and go just as often as cellphones. Despite being the puppet master of his own show, Joker understands very well the necessity of having numbers. Having so many men under his dress shoes were a pain, but made things more interesting. They were needed to pull off a job flawlessly, whether it was acting as muscle, camouflage, errand boys, or a distraction for him to make his escape. They were only pawns in his plans, nothing more. Most barely made it for more than a few months working for him. The ones who could keep up were kept around, until they messed up or were deemed useless. Quitting or retirement aren't options with the Joker's employment. They're either taken out in a body bag or don't leave at all. The clown can be a real sucker for macabre decor when things start looking a bit dull.

" _Gahhh!_ " Grabbing the device from his back pocket, he yanked it out, clenching it tightly in his fist. Joker could feel the muscle in his cheek twitch as he stared at it wildly, debating on whether to throw it or not. Recognizing the number, he smacked his lips and tried to calm down, knowing he _had_ to answer it. The guy on the other end was given a _very_ specific job for the day. The only person who's been able to last all these years. If it was anyone else, they would've gotten an earful for interrupting him when he's busy.

"What?!" Joker was impatient, not wanting to waste any extra time if possible. He was running short on it. Time _and_ patience. Rocco knew only to call _if_ something came up or there was a problem. That was the only reason he answered at all. His job today was the most important part out of everything.

 _"Boss... We have a bit of a problem over here..."_ His voice sounded urgent and worried, making the clown even more agitated than he already was.

" _Why?_ What's going on?!" That was one of the last things he wanted to hear right now. Everything has been done so meticulously in the hopes that it would all work out according to plan.

 _"There are three men in the apartment. I can see them through the window from out here..."_ Joker grit his teeth, seething inside. The beating in his chest quickened as strange sensation hit him straight in the gut. What if the owner is there as well? With those men going through her apartment, trying to find out anything they can about him? Work should have ended a while ago and she more than likely would have gone straight home to wait for him.

No. No. _No._

The Joker _never_ panics, that was an emotion that's eluded him for years. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as scenarios played in front of his vision, each worse than the last. Sakura being all alone in that small apartment with three grown men, threatening her for information, while they tore the place apart. She'd never say anything, which would infuriate them and lead to her being hurt in some way. Beatings, screaming, interrogation, mutilation, _rape_ , arrest, _murder_... They could do anything to her when she's alone. There's a pistol there for self-defense, but if they took her off guard... He still hasn't shown her how to use it properly... If something happens to her, this entire city will taste his wrath... Even Rocco for not intervening. It doesn't matter how long he's worked under him. A mistake like _that_ wouldn't be forgiven...

Sensing the impending danger from the silence over the phone, the veteran henchman quickly spoke. _"Don't worry, Boss! She's not there, hasn't come back yet..."_

An internal sigh of relief made the muscles coiling and contracting tightly finally relax. He didn't realize how tense his body became from the thoughts swirling in his mind She wasn't there... The fact that Sakura hasn't come home yet was troublesome, but it was better than if she had.

_'Dent? Or Choi?... This is most likely their doing. The Bat would have gone by himself at night and the others are too slow on the uptake to figure anything out on their own. What could he have possibly found that led him there? I was careful with the recording and everything else... How?... That little shit. Just like Jin, he's a real pain in the ass. I'm going to fucking kill him.'_

That was going to happen sooner or later anyway, but couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? Even just a few hours from now? Those pesky bastards signed their own death warrants by going in their home. What are they hoping to find? There's nothing in the entire place that could be traced to the clown. He made sure of it after she left for work. Unless, they wanted the pinkette herself for questioning, but isn't three men a little much for one small woman? No, one was probably to deal with her, while the other two searched around. They'll regret ever involving her in this, that's for sure.

"Who is it?" He already had a feeling about who was snooping around, but figured he'd confirm it anyway. The facts are what's important, not assumptions or educated guesses. Being careless wasn't a luxury he can afford, especially now of all times.

 _"Choi, Nosh, and that Johnson guy. Same ones going around asking a bunch of questions."_ Of course it was... Who the hell else would be stupid enough to pull something so goddamn reckless?

"Kay..." Rubbing the throbbing muscle against his temples with his gloved fingers, he tried to calm the storm brewing inside. If he was annoyed before, this was cranked up a hundred notches. The urge to smash everything around the warehouse was more than tempting, but he needed to keep a cool head to take care of this. Hearing the small groan from the floor was almost enough to get him to pull his pistol out and shoot the man making the noise. The only thing stopping him was that he needed the toy inside him for later. "Swing by and come get me. Looks like we're gonna have a, ah, _litt-le change of plans_."

 _"Yes Boss. We'll be right there... Do ya want me to take them out first?"_ This was one of the reasons he favored Rocco above the others. Just as obedient and vicious as expected of the Joker's top man. He usually knew what the clown might have in mind and was able to go with the erratic flow. That wasn't something easy to find in the pool of schmucks this city has to offer.

" _No._ Don't wanna make a mess in her place. I'll get rid of them myself later. Choi deserves a _personal touch_." A smile tugged at the corners of his scarred mouth. He would be a little more creative with this one compared to his obnoxious brother.

Hyeon would regret sticking his nose where it didn't belong and for trespassing on the Joker's territory. That man had no right going into their apartment or riffling through Sakura's belongings. The image of that scum tearing through the pinkette's drawers and clothing made him snarl in anger. Perhaps he would start with his fingers...

_"Gotcha Boss..."_

* * *

"Tasha?"Bruce tilted his head, raising a brow at the woman sitting across from him.

The pinkette stared out the window of the restaurant, lost in her own thoughts. The name being called didn't even registered in her head, no longer connecting it with herself. It wasn't something that sounded familiar anymore, just foreign now... Tasha Romonov meant nothing, it was just an alias created by the man staring at her. She was Sakura Haruno, the woman who grew up in The Narrows and was the...girlfriend? _lover?_...of the Joker. It wasn't clear what they actually are to each other. She never asked and he didn't mention it. One _more_ thing she wanted to talk to him about...

Right now, she just wanted to go back to the apartment and hopefully see the person she really wanted to spend time with. It wasn't that Bruce's company was bad or anything, but it wasn't what she needed at the moment. The only reason for agreeing to go out on this little excursion was that it would probably be the last time they could see each other.

Jack told her they would be leaving in the early hours of the morning, when there's less people around that could get in the way. Batman won't be prowling around the streets at that time to try snatching him up or anyone else that might be an issue. Everyone would be gearing up for the impending press conference by then and tonight would be their last ditch effort to bring down the Joker to stop the Bat from revealing himself.

This was the most that Jack's ever told her about anything involving what was going on...

Laying in bed and tangled up in the sheets, he quietly talked about this little bit of information while running his fingers through her hair. The muscles in his chest were so tense beneath her, she could tell he was stressed, despite the confident front he tried to put up. All the pinkette can really do is trust him and do what's needed to be done.

After all, no one plans as carefully and strategically as the Joker. The fact that the entire city was up in arms and unable to find him proved that point. There's still so many unknown variables and details, but she had to believe in him. Even if the world knew him as the _'Clown Prince of Crime'_ , he was still her Jack... Reckless and daring to a fault, yet brilliant enough to pull it off. She didn't know everything about who he became and what's happened since then, but it felt useless to ask. He wouldn't tell her anyway.

**_"The more you know, the more danger you'll be in. Trust me..."_ **

Sighing, the heavy feeling in her chest wouldn't disperse. The bad vibes resonating through her were putting the pinkette on edge. Just like that time before... Her instincts weren't usually wrong, more so after she started using her ability. Something was telling her that a storm's coming, one that would turn everything upside down. Despite trying to trust the clown's sense of judgement on the matter, she couldn't help feel afraid of what can happen. Does he have enough sense of self-preservation to not put himself in harms way unnecessarily? _Doubt it_. He's too much of a wild card to care half the time and loves a good thrill.

The idea of being dragged out of Gotham while Jack stays and does God-knows-what is really starting to get to her. What if something bad happens? If he gets hurt and she can't even heal him, because they're so far apart? What if he dies?...

_'He can't... He won't... Jack is smarter than that... Right? All these years he's been pulling the same shit, but I just feel this is on a different level.'_

The prospect of them becoming separated again just to cause chaos throughout the city felt so incredibly foolish. Does it really mean _that_ much to him? Why is he putting both of them through this? Can't he just be happy with her? Isn't that enough? Maybe it's not, at least for him. It was a hard pill to swallow and he's jamming it down her throat with those gloved fingers. Perhaps she really isn't enough for him to feel satisfied the way he wants. He's kept his two lives separate up to this point, keeping her stowed away like a dirty little secret. Unless it's the other way around and he's the one being hidden from her life.

_Either way, this sucks._

All she wants to do is go away with him and live together, like he promised... There isn't a way to stop him from pulling his shit, that is just a fact of this new life that needs to be accepted. If the Joker feels like killing someone, he will. If he wants to blow up a building, it's gone before the sun rises. Regardless, she'll stay by his side and try to heal whatever damage he causes to himself in the process.

Sakura loves him... It couldn't be helped. He was a part or her, always will be. That became obvious in the hospital room that night and _painfully_ clear after the fundraiser. It's not like she can just forget about him again and move on to a 'normal' life. A small piece of her knows that there isn't another man that could make her feel this way. The pinkette's tried to deny it to herself many times, but she _likes_ the excitement and danger he poses. His carefree attitude, the way he talks, the weird quirks, his vicious and possessive nature, his strength and rough ways in bed...

That isn't what she enjoys most though. _No._ It's the gentle caresses when he's calm, how he runs his fingers through her hair, the little things he does to make sure she's taken care of, the rare occasions when he's feeling generous and opens up a bit at a time, and most of all, the way he _looks_ at her. Whenever she notices those dark eyes staring, it just _does_ something to her. Actions always speak louder than words could ever hope to. The past, present, and future. No matter what form it takes, he'll always be apart of her life. Perhaps there is something seriously wrong with her.

_Maybe there always was..._

Despite knowing that he just slaughtered someone when he came thundering through the apartment, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist, just happy he returned in one piece. He's kicked in the door and cut her clothes off with a blade, running his filthy gloves all over her body and she _let him_... Even with the smell of iron and gunpowder clinging to him.

The Joker has stained her pale skin with his own blood, covered her in soot, torn her clothes off in so many different ways... He's dug his teeth into her flesh, biting down hard enough to make her scream, rakes his dirty nails all over her skin and leave red trails everywhere they go, and has broke through a few layers. He's caused so many bruises with his harsh grip, tugging and yanking on the long pink locks between his fingers. There's no hesitation in wrapping those large hands around her slender neck and pinning her down, taking her viciously like he's some kind of feral, wild animal, while he grunts and roars. Maybe he is a beast in the form of a man. Always so ferocious and bloodthirsty, waiting for the chance to lunge out to kill something or push her down harder against the mattress. And here she is...coming back for _seconds_.

Even though it sounds screwed up when it's listed out like that, she finds it _pleasurable_. It's not like he goes out of his way to hurt her or has done anything unforgivable. If something _really_ doesn't feel good, she doesn't hesitate on making it known. Jack stops whatever he's doing and switches it up, trying not to repeat the same mistake. That is his way of showing he cares, without saying a word. He's strong enough that he could force her to do anything disgusting act his mind comes up with, but hasn't forced her to do anything she makes very clear she doesn't want.

Aside from their history, the things he does that are so contradictory to what the public perceives him as, drew her in even deeper. How he plays with her hair, clinging and wrapping his limbs around her while they slept, practically smothering the pinkette in the process, his gentle touch and desperate kisses... The way his dark eyes constantly watched and observed her, always paying attention to the finest details. Sometimes he knew she was pissed or annoyed about something, before it even dawned on her that she felt that way.

_**"I know you better than you know yourself... Literally!"** _

There was no denying that. Jack knew the previous life she lived from start up to the night that changed everything. There were memories in his head that were still lost to her and even though many have returned, the blank spaces were numerous...

Looking outside, she closed her eyes and tried to let herself relax. It was hard forcing herself to ignore the horrid feeling in her gut...

"Tasha... Are you okay?" Blinking rapidly, it finally registered that someone was talking to her. Tearing away from the calming view outside the window, her eyes shifted towards the voice breaking the little trance she fell into. The pinkette gave off a practiced smile towards the man sitting across the table.

"Sorry... I'm just feeling a bit _tired._ Haven't been getting much sleep lately.." It was only half of a lie. Things weren't okay, but it was true that sleep's been hard to come by these days. From spending the last week together, it was obvious that Jack's an insomniac. Whenever she would wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink or use the bathroom, he was always sitting there, staring at her or the wall. Since she was already up, he'd want her to give him attention and would annoy her by moving around or tugging on a strand of hair until she did. When he was finally satisfied, he'd let her curl up next to him, knowing his body heat would lull her back to sleep.

_'He's such a pain in the ass...'_

Part of her was surprised by the impromptu request to take a walk and grab a bite to eat with Bruce. What did it hurt? This would probably be the last time they could see each other again. Besides, Jack said he was going to be busy late into the night, making preparations and doing whatever he does. When she gets home, she'll have to pack a few things she wants to keep, just enough to fit into a backpack or something. Traveling light is the best bet to avoid attracting any unwanted attention.

Despite Bruce being the one who moved her from Gotham years ago, she knew it was probably done with good intentions. It did cause quite the heartache when her memories resurfaced, but nothing can be done about it now. It's too late, the damage has already been inflicted and can't be reversed. His words and actions show that he cares for her, but he was still a large factor in separating her and Jack from each other.

Sakura felt partially guilty that he was about to have a small taste of his own medicine. After tonight, she'll be gone without any word or an explanation. No one who knew her would have any clue as to where or why she disappeared. That's what Jack went through when Bruce had sent her out of the city. The memories from waking up were normally fuzzy at best, but sometimes they were crystal clear. Those were the only ones she wanted to stay away.

They mostly came in the late hours of night, when her body was exhausted and mind could no longer stay active on will power alone. It was always a wonder how the Joker can keep going on such little sleep, like he possessed an inhuman supply of energy. Those sparse and random moments he _did_ rest, she was never sure if he really was out of it or was just feigning, until she went under herself. It was during those times that images would show themselves in broken pieces. Sometimes it was just voices of people echoing through the darkness, or short, silent scenes with mouths moving. A few faces were recognizable from past clips and others meant absolutely nothing.

It came and went as fast as it started. Each time only a small part would resurface, making her try to put them together to figure out what was being said as a whole. Every time the pinkette thought she was getting somewhere or close to finishing the picture, a pair of hands would violently rip her out of the Morpheus' hold and take her into their own.

Dark eyes would stare down wildly, while his rough hands gripped her shoulders hard. Sakura was always startled at the sight, breathing hard and lost in confusion. It was frustrating being so close to finding out more, only to be shaken awake by the man watching her sleep.

_"You were mumbling weird shit...and that's coming from me..."_

_"Hey. Hey! Eyes on me...That's right... C'mere. I'll make ya feel better..."_

_"Ya know, it's hard to sleep when you're making that face. I'm, ah, gonna smash that TV of yours if that shit's givin' ya nightmares."_

It always felt better not to be alone anymore. The memories weren't the most important thing, even if they told the story of what happened. Losing them in the past was right where it was meant to be _-in the past_. What's crucial is already here and that's more than enough.

"You _do_ look tired. I'll drive you home, it's starting to get dark out." Bruce picked up his glass from the table, finishing the rest in one go.

Sakura glanced to the side again, wistfully taking in their surrounding. Unlike when she did this before, the Joker shouldn't blow up any bridges when she tries to leave. _Hopefully._ The shades of orange burned bright as the sun started dipping closer to the horizon. The scene from window was spectacular, giving a grand view of the city. They were on the fifteenth floor of this building, the perfect height to see all of Gotham from where they sat.

"Thanks, but you don't worry about it. I'm going to walk home, there's a few things I need to do anyway." That was a lie, but there was no way she was going to let him drop her off outside of the apartment building in case Jack happened to be there. It would only anger him to see her getting out of another man's car.

"I insist... A woman shouldn't be walking around these streets with how _crazy_ everything is now." The vein in her forehead throbbed at the words the he chose.

_'A woman shouldn't?'_

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a moron, I know perfectly well what's going on out there." The bite in her tone was obvious, leaving no room for argument. She didn't want a ride home or anything from him right now. Seeing her resolve and agitation, Bruce sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Do you? Okay, okay... Don't make that face, haha. I wasn't trying to offend you." Bruce sat there uncomfortably, shifting in his seat, watching her green eyes narrowed in on him. Clearing his throat, he waved the waiter over to ask for the bill.

* * *

" _Well?_!" Rocco tried his best not to jump out of his skin at the loud growl coming from the man pacing back and forth across the floor.

 _"Not there either, Boss..."_ A chair was kicked towards the wall, it's leg breaking off from the impact. The men standing around flinched, holding their breaths and trying to keep a safe, _healthy_ distance away from their Boss, hoping to hold on to their lives a bit longer.

"Get your thumbs out of your asses and find her! Unless ya wanna be decorations for the warehouse? _Hmm?!_ The walls are lookin' a _little_ bare these days!" Joker yelled into the phone on speaker, too angry to hold it up to his ear.

A knife twirled between his gloved fingers, a habit he does when he's agitated. Something of the newer men haven't picked up on, only seeing it as a the Boss itching to kill one of them... Not that it was really far off. Being in his service for years now, Rocco noticed quite a few erratic quirks his employer has and knows the best ways to not end up at the tip of that blade.

 _For the most part anyway.._.

When the Boss has that tone, everyone knows not to say or do anything, unless told otherwise. Any fast movements or interruption could end whatever short career they had going for them in this line of business.

It's been six years since he started working for the Boss. _Six very long years._.. When Rocco first met him, it was before all the greasepaint and vibrant-colored clothing and hair. Those days were rough, but every year that's flown by has only gotten worse. Men came and went quicker than anyone could imagine. They always had to be on their toes and listen _very_ carefully. One wrong move or talking out of line and any one of them can easily end up on the floor, clutching a slit throat, or worse.

_Usually worse..._

Rocco glanced over towards the large man lying on the tarp, groaning. He was holding his stomach, trying not to bring anymore unwanted attention to himself. The guy was a mess, dripping in sweat and as pale as a fish's underbelly. There was no saving him at this point, even if anyone wanted to. The Boss wouldn't have it. They would only take the man's place and have the same done to them.

_'Dumbass Kilson...'_

The poor sap didn't even realize what the Boss did to him. Not that he was all there anyway, the guy was completely fucked in the head. Even if the Joker hadn't convinced him to let him operate, there wasn't a choice in the matter, whether he realized it or not. That's part of the game, convincing someone they _want_ the Boss to do what he wants to them, making it seem like it was _their_ decision. All part of his manipulative nature that enjoys toying with people's minds. By telling him the voices would go away if he listened to directions, it stopped Kilson from messing with the incision or doing something stupid that might ruin the plans.

The last thing they needed was for that messed up schizophrenic to try opening up the wound and sending the whole warehouse sky-high. Just the thought of it had Rocco on edge... If anything, the Boss should've tied him up, but sometimes it seems he likes the thrill of putting everything on the line. He has more knowledge about explosives than anyone in the underground, so maybe he knows nothing will happen, until he wants it to.

That was one of the frightening things about the Joker. Everything worked on his time and the way he wanted it. Plans always go off without a hitch and none of the henchmen ever knew what was going to happen. No one was in the loop or had a say... It was always the Boss that controlled all variables down to the smallest details. Everyone plays to his tune and he always held the puppeteer strings tightly around his gloved fingers.

" _Fuck!_ " Joker growled out, gripping the cellphone hard enough the screen threatened to crack under the pressure.

It wasn't exactly clear what the Boss wanted with this woman, but Rocco couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He's seen her twice so far and it was a miracle she's even still in one piece. Is she the daughter of a mob boss? Maybe an associate of someone? A woman he slept with on a whim? _Doubt that_. A person he wants to ransom off or use as leverage in an upcoming plan? It was all so confusing, but the clown isn't the kind of man to let any of them in on it. She didn't seem like the type to dabble in the underground, but looks could be deceiving...

 _"Anyone touches the, ah, pink haired chick...ya die."_ That's all the Boss said before they entered the building where the fundraiser was being held. Everyone look at each other from behind their clown masks in confusion. They didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but had enough brains not to question his words.

It wasn't until Rocco walked through the rows guests to rip their masks off, that he understood what the Boss meant. There really was a woman with pink hair and she was _beautiful_. 'Stunning' might be a better word to use when he thinks about it. He's thought he's seen it all and some. The underground has every variety a man could imagine with their dirty little minds, so he couldn't imagine anything that could actually take him off guard at this point. _This chick._.. He didn't even know they can be made like that. It was such a stark contrast to their boss in every way. Maybe that's why he's _interested_?

A sigh from one of the men made everyone freeze on the spot. Why anyone would make a sound when the Boss is _this_ livid was beyond his comprehension. Never, ever piss him off, especially when there's a blade in his hand. That's just _asking_ for it. If someone sees an angry bear in the woods, tearing trees out by the roots, the last thing they should do is try to get its attention. Doesn't matter if all the ruckus is getting on their nerves, _leave it alone_ until it moves on to something else.

Dropping the knife onto the table with a thud, the room was dead silent, except for the nervous breaths the men tried to hold in when the Joker turned on his heel. Dark eyes stared around wildly as his head cocked to the side, looking in the direction of the group the noise came from.

Rocco silently thanked whatever God there is that he had decided to stand by the boarded up window. with some of the older guys. He didn't want to be close to anyone dumb or new enough to cause a problem. Another trick he picked up throughout the years from experience. There was only one big problem... Even if he wasn't with those fools, that didn't mean they were safe. This could still turn into a bloodbath if the clown decides they're all useless.

The corner of the Bosses mouth twitched, his long arms swaying while looking around. This was one of the worse parts. The build-up before the storm, not knowing when or how he'll ash out. All that was certain is that something _will_ happen. Taking a few steps forward, the longer scar on the one side that curved into a twisted half smile, jumped as the muscles in his face moved.

"Well. Well. _Well_..." Striding up to a handful of the men that stood ramrod straight, he walked past each one, leaning in too close for comfort and peering into their faces. "Someone have something they'd like to say?" No one was dumb enough to utter a word. He was in one of his moods and there wasn't a single man in this building, new or otherwise, who wanted to play the games the boss had in mind. That temper of his was truly something to be feared. If it wasn't the erratic behavior that terrified everyone, it was the way he toyed with his food before taking a bite.

After making his way down the row, he spun on his heel of his dress shoe, stopping in front of a short, dark-haired man. " _Hmm?_ Danny?" Joker's head turned to the side, his faded green hair falling against the white greasepaint smeared on his face. "Wanna say somethin'? Am I _bothering_ you? Does my cursing offend those, ah, _precious_ ears of yours?" The henchmen looked on, some with a slight sneer, others too afraid to even look in their direction.

"N-No...Boss." Danny stuttered, not daring to look into the Joker's eyes. If Rocco wasn't scared of the consequences, he would have laughed. Danny always had the cockiest attitude out of the flood of new guys that just came in. Bragging and blowing any money he made on booze and prostitutes. To others in the streets, it seemed too wild and dangerous to work for the Joker. Most of the men employed were seen as either brave or completely mental.

"N-No? No?!" Joker moved closer, dark eyes wide while he mocked the henchman. Danny took a step back and a gloved hand lashed out, grabbing the back of his neck to making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Usually these type of guys fell on their instincts to either run or became too scared to move a muscle. Clearly this one was of the former.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_... Where ya think you're goin'?" A smile spread across his scarred mouth, speaking in the sing-song voice that's always followed up by something terrible.

The phone on the table started to ring, making the Boss's eyes widened. Letting go of the man, he turned away to rush towards the sound, seemingly distracted and finding the call of more importance than the fool who irritated him. Danny sighed in relief, letting his shoulders drop an inch with a small laugh. A cellphone gave him a reprieve and took the clown's attention away for the time being. The men standing around him quickly moved away, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as any moron that angered the Joker. They could easily get swept away in the wave of violence when it came.

Rocco watched the Boss carefully, knowing better than to take his eyes off him. When he reached the table, a hand slid into one of the pockets of his trench coat, while the other snagged the phone. Shaking his head, the veteran henchman would have said a small prayer for the stupid boy if he actually cared.

The laughing came to an abrupt stop when a bullet pierced Danny's skull, spraying anyone close enough with blood. His eyes were wide in shock as he stumbled back, dropping onto his knees. Blood ran down his face and open mouth, dripping along the front of his shirt. Rocco knew that expression on the guy's face all too well. It's when someone didn't realize what just happened. He's seen it enough over the years to recognize it right away. When the Boss doesn't intend on drawing out the kill, he likes to let them think they have a chance. That way they put their guard down and don't expect what's coming next. Murder isn't about death itself with him. _No_... It's the journey the clown relishes in, not the destination.

It was so fast that none of the other men even noticed a gun was pulled out, until it was too late. The only one who did was Rocco... He's worked for the Joker long enough to know that a phone call, no matter how important it is, wouldn't make him forget about someone's indiscretions towards him.

Tapping hard in the buttons in agitation, the Boss pursed his lips, growling out angrily. He was still seething and high from the kill that he was having a problem with the phone. All he probably saw was black and red, instead of the green symbol to answer it. No one as dumb enough to offer to help, especially when there's a smoking gun in his grasp. If they didn't, he might still shoot them if he misses the call. What a dilemma...

_'What do I do? Fuck... I don't feel like getting shot today.'_

"What?!" A collective quiet sigh of relief went around the room when the Boss finally answered the call, holding the phone to his ear, too annoyed to bother putting it on speaker. Picking the knife up from the surface of the table, he started twirling it between his fingers again. His brows furrowed, shifting his head to the side, listening to the muffled voice on the other end.

"Oh, _goodie_. Go to 2nd and Treemont and wait 'till we get there." Without another word, he hung up the phone. A smile spread across his ruined mouth while his dark eyes watched the blade moving gracefully around his gloved digits.

"Alright, boys... Time to get your asses to work."

* * *

"Dammit..." The soles of her feet were aching from the heels she's been wearing far longer than she would have liked. Normally by this time, the pinkette would've been home and kicked these little bastards off a while ago. From her memories, Sakura recalled that she never liked wearing something like this and still doesn't. It seemed necessary for the formal attire that was expected at Wayne Enterprises. Unlike the other women employed throughout the building, her heels were always much smaller in comparison, but they're still a nuisance. These days, she barely even cared about any of that. It just seems so meaningless.

_'I think Jack's rubbing off on me more than I realized.'_

It doesn't matter.. After today, she wouldn't be taking another step through those doors _if_ everything goes as planned. Just the thought of it was making her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. What's going to happen? How? What about after she's out of the city?

_Too many questions and absolutely no answers..._

It was frustrating how Jack won't tell her barely anything, but she can understand his reasoning, even if it's annoying. He wants her to trust his judgement and not to interfere. It's because he's going to do something that might get him killed and doesn't her freaking out over it. If anyone could change his mind or try to sway him onto a different course, it's her and they both know it. Besides the lack of information keeping her _safe_ , that was another big reason not to let her in on his plans. The Joker doesn't want Sakura ruining what he's resolved to do for years.

" _Hahh_..." Pinching the bridge of her nose, the pinkette couldn't help worrying about him. She frets over him more than she does herself. The point of taking her out of Gotham was to keep her safe...meaning whatever Joker was planning is dangerous enough that he doesn't even want her in the vicinity. The scenarios playing out in her mind made the weight on her shoulders feel heavier with every terrible image.

Sakura grimaced from the pressure on the soles of her feet. Every step along the pavement was starting to make her wince as she passed another block, trying to rush home. She was going to end up with blisters from hell from these bad boys. Would it be any better to kick them off and scurry back barefoot?

_'First world problems... I'm being a baby. There's people who can't even afford shoes, let alone complain about them.'_

Turning the next corner, she slowed down to a stop. Her brows furrowed at the sight on the street, feeling something was... _off._ The pinkette usually wouldn't take this way home, but it was the easiest route back to the apartment complex from the restaurant. The street was full of row homes, the area being more residential, unlike the last few blocks that were packed to the brim with businesses and stores. That wasn't what struck her as odd though. It was the small row of vans and trucks lined up along the curb with large men carrying crates from inside two of the homes and loading them up.

A feeling in her gut told Sakura just to turn around and get the hell out of there. Sometimes, instincts were all that a person's left with and curiosity didn't seem too friendly right about now. This was a very unusual sight, especially for this part of Gotham. These men were preparing to transport something and she didn't care to find out what it might be. Drugs? Weapons? All of the above? It was definitely not just someone moving out.

"Let's go, sweetheart." A deep voice spoke from behind, making her twirl around in surprise. Two men were standing there, towering far above her head as they looked down at her curiously.

_'Who the hell are these guys?'_

Was she in trouble for seeing them moving their shipment? Glancing around nervously, there wasn't a soul outside on the block, besides the men dealing with their cargo. Should she make a run for it? With the heels and how sore her feet are, they'll catch her in no time. This was bad...and she forgot Jack's pistol back in the apartment in a rush to get to work.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit! What should I do now? If there was only one, I might've been able to kick him in the balls and take off...'_

" _C'mon!_ " A bald man grabbed her roughly, yanking hard and dragging her towards the vans. Panic set in as she flailed, trying to get out of his hold. "Knock it the fuck off!" The harsh grip tightened when he tugged, almost pulling her arm out of its socket. Sakura yelled, trying to dig her heels into the crack of the sidewalk to get some leverage, but he was much stronger and the ripped right off her feet. She stumbled, falling onto her knees and making the man more irate. "Keep it up and you're gonna get it!"

"Hey! Hey! _Hey!_ " A large guy barreled towards them, hissing and looking at them in disbelief. It sounded like he was trying not to be too loud, turning his head around with a worried expression. Sakura's eyes widened, recognizing him right away from the terrible Misfits tattoo on his neck. She got up on her feet, almost surprised enough to see him that she stopped paying any mind to the man holding her.

"Y- _You!_ " His gray eyes widened, glancing back towards the vans in a panic. The last time they ran into each other was in The Narrows when he was piss-drunk and harassing her, until he saw the pink locks from under her hood...

_'These are the Joker's men...'_

A part of her relaxed despite their appearances, knowing that if they were trying to take her somewhere, it was on his orders. The man's face paled for a second and his words from back then ran through her head... The way he was practically pleading with her not tell his Boss that he'd been haggling her, even if he was drunk. That's what she got from it when she ran through the words later that day. He kept saying there wasn't a problem and that he was leaving, knowing if she told on him, he'd be worse than dead meat. Jack wouldn't have cared what state he was in.

Stalking towards the bald man, he ripped the hand away that held her arm in a vice grip. Sakura jumped when he suddenly slapped the man hard across the face, making _him_ stumble over. A small smile graced her lips watching the fat head get his just desserts. If the Joker saw what he did... _Oh boy_ , would he get it. The pinkette moved the limb around experimentally, annoyed at the way he was tugging her around like a rag doll. Not only that, but the shoes she couldn't stand were now ruined... Laying forgotten on the sidewalk with one of the heels broken off.

"Are you fucking stupid or somethin'? What the _hell_ are ya doin'?" 'Mistfits' growled out low at the two men through clenched teeth, visibly enraged. His face was turning red and a trickle of sweat trailed from his forehead. " _You tryin' to get us all killed?_ " Looking around again, his lips pursed together with a frantic look etched into his rough features.

"No... We-" The baldy stuttered through his words, barely able to get them out. It must have dawned on him what kind of consequences his actions can have.

"Just fucking forget it. Ya better watch yourselves..." The gray-eyed man motioned with his hand for her to follow him. "Come with me, please." Shifting from one bare foot to the other against the hard ground, the pinkette bit her bottom lip feeling uneasy about all of this. Why wouldn't Jack just come and get her himself? Seeing that she wasn't moving and her apprehension, the man turned back with a look of pleading in his eyes. " _He's_ waiting for you..."

With a sigh, Sakura reluctantly followed him as the two men walked closely behind her.

_'Do they think I might make a run for it?'_

Walking passed a few of the vans, she took a peek at some of the men loading up the crates. Each one of them looked rugged and dangerous in their own way. If it wasn't the expressions on their faces as they moved, it was the prison tattoos visible from where the sleeves of their jumpsuits were rolled up. Some looked younger than her, with a shaved baby face, but appearances can easily be deceiving. Others looked like they just crawled out from under some rock in hell, scars and markings on their faces and necks.

_'What an ominous bunch...'_

Padding across the hard ground, Sakura became more nervous the further they went, walking alongside the beat-up vans. Stepping in between the henchmen going back and forth while they worked, she couldn't help wondering why the plans changed so suddenly... Did something happen? Then again, the Joker was known for doing things on a whim...

Going past one of the vans, a gloved hand reached out from behind one of the open back doors, wrapping itself around her mouth when she tried to scream. The pinkette froze as an arm wrapped around her midsection, pulling her into the back, before she even knew what was happening.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh!_ " Green eyes opened wide when Sakura felt herself being lift up off the pavement and yanked backwards onto a tarp in the back of the van. Fingers scratched at the purple leather glove held against her mouth, breathing harshly from her nose as the man dragged her further in. He held the pinkette tightly against him, so she'd stop trying to get away. Leaning back to glance at the man roughly tugging on her around, she grabbed at the exposed wrist just below where the glove ended, wanting him to let go already.

Joker was staring down at her wildly, dark eyes pitch-black in the shadows of the van. The white greasepaint was cracked and missing in some places where the muscles in his face creased up around his cheeks and forehead. The red paint on his lips and scars were just as erratically drawn as ever. He smiled, looking far more menacing in this lightning than she'd ever seen before.

"Uh... _Hi_..." The words were drawn out as he licked his bottom lip, making her finally relax at the sight of the clown. She was safe in here with him, even if he was as rough as the men outside. Relief bloomed in her chest, wanting to throw herself at him. Despite being with Jack this morning, she already missed his presence and now they were together again.

The only thing that could ruin this was some bad news. Hopefully that's _not_ why he was here.


	27. Paranoid

"Had a bit of a hard time finding you... _Mhmm_."

The clown's hand peeled away from her mouth, confident that she wouldn't try to scream bloody murder now. Gloved fingers ran down to the pale skin of her neck, resting there as he shifted his head to the side. Despite having only the dim orange light the sunset cast through the open doors, she could still make out that warm look his dark eyes had when they were together.

"Ja-... _Joker_."

Relief spread throughout her body now that Jack was here, even if he was the Joker to everyone else in the city. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't want to be called Jack in front of anyone, especially when they weren't alone in the apartment. It was important that she kept that in mind and didn't slip up.

Joker's eyes hardened as his head whipped around, glaring towards the open doors. The two men who had originally _tried_ to escort the pinkette were standing where they left them, dumbfounded expressions painted across their faces. The gloved hands around her clenched down tightly, making her flinch at the pressure.

"What the _fuck_ are you lookin' at? Close the doors and get going!" The deep growl made Sakura jump in his arms, startling her. The hold became hasher, not letting her move a muscle.

The men gasped, knowing they would be in deep shit if they didn't move quickly. The doors were quickly slammed shut, leaving them alone in the pitch-black darkness.

"Isn't this better, dollface? Now, we have some, ah, _privacy_." Fingers dug into the fabric covering her body, giving a reassuring massage as he guided her further towards the back. She couldn't see anything, not with the door windows covered. The pinkette felt herself being pulled onto his lap when he sat down. Feeling around with her bare foot against the tarp on the floor, her heel bumped into what felt like a crate, moving around until she accidentally stepped onto his dress shoe.

"J-Jack... What's going on? What is all _this_?" Voice barely above a whisper, she leaned her head back against his purple trench coat, heart beating fast. The scent of smoke and gasoline overwhelmed in the enclosed area. It was something that would have disgusted most people, pungent and mixed with old sweat from God-knows-what he'd been doing. To Sakura, it smelled like home, somewhere she felt safe and protected.

"There's been a little, ah... _change of plans,_ as you can see. Didn't have much of a choice." The hand around her throat reached up, running through the pink locks covering part of her face, carefully moving them out of the way. His touch felt soothing, trying to relax the nerves that were on edge. "This wasn't _exactly_ how I imagined this would go, but sometimes ya gotta go with the punches."

The grip restraining her loosened, giving the pinkette the chance to turn around and straddle his hips. Joker didn't move or attempt to try stopping her as she faced him. She couldn't see him in the darkness, but that didn't matter. He was _there_.

Small hands placed themselves on the sides of his face, leaning in closer. His presence alone changed her mood dramatically, knowing that she would be safe with him. She was glad not to be out there with those handsy henchmen anymore.

"I'm just so glad you're okay..." The words were soft as they left her lips, closing her eyes and leaning into him. She wanted the comfort his warmth and presence brought. It was ironic... A crazy clown was able to make her feel _normal_ , could make everything better.

His hands ran up her back, drawing lazy circles against the thin fabric of her dress. He let out a drawn out sigh, droppinghis head down against the crook of her neck, breathing her in deeply.

"Ya know, it made me pret-ty _angry_ when I couldn't find you." Joker's voice was deeper, harsh against the exposed pale skin. "There were men going through our place. You weren't at work, not on the usual way home... I thought somethin' might have happened, just to find out you were eatin' dinner with that _playboy_..."

Sakura cried out at the teeth digging into her neck sharply, making her buck against his hips. Giving a tug at the soft skin, he let go and licked the crude indentations he made.

"J...J-"

"I don't think you _quite_ understand the position you put me in, beautiful." Before she could even get a word in, he smashed his mouth against hers, roughly kissing and biting at her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. Sucking on the small beads of blood with another harsh tug, he let go to hungrily attacked her mouth, pushing his tongue into her cavern to explore.

A hand wrapped itself into the sea of silk locks, yanking her head back away from him, panting hard. The pinkette grabbed onto the front of his coat, holding on tightly. The metallic taste in her mouth should have made Sakura angry, him taking her blood into his mouth and tasting it with relish would have disgusted her not long ago, but it didn't. If anything, the strange things he did excited her, made him more desirable. She couldn't explain, not in a way that didn't sound completely bat-shit crazy.

"Don't you _see_ how men look at you? Your own boss?" The words come out in ragged, harsh breaths as he leaned in towards her, pressing his forehead up against hers. Sweat and paint smeared from him rubbing his face against hers. His nose ran along her skin and into the pink hair that was pulled back tightly. " _Hmm?_ Even _my_ men..."

A throaty groan left his lips, taking in the sweet floral scent, breathing in deeply and tugging harder. She couldn't get enough of the gentle caresses and sweet words, but there was a part-somewhere in there-that _enjoyed_ the rough treatment. Sakura couldn't help it, craving those moments when he took charge, bending her body to his will.

It was having the best of both worlds. At times, he went slow, taking his time to explore and trace every inch of her body. Memorizing every curve, seeing what would draw out the reactions he desired, always watching carefully. There was another side as well... Holding her down, biting and tugging roughly, nails scratching and clawing at her skin in desperation. It would have been shocking a few weeks ago to even think this way, but now she couldn't get enough of it.

It could go from him making love to fucking in just minutes, depending on what kind of mood he was in... Both were mind-blowing in their own right. The only consistent thing was that he enjoyed being the dominant one. Occasionally, he would humored her desire to have the upper-hand, allowing the pinkette to straddle him or take him in her mouth. He was a very _giving_ lover, enjoying focusing on her more than allowing himself to be pleasured. It always seemed like he got off more on that than anything else. Finding a thrill from having control and seeing the results of his hard work, just like with his schemes.

"W-What are you talking about? That's ridiculous..." The fog that always made its way into her mind when they were like this made her thoughts cloudy, unable to really focus or understand what he was even saying. Right now, she just wanted him to keep touching her, not to have an argument.

"... _Ridiculous_? I see everything, dollface. _Mhmm._ Yes. I. Do." A hand wrapped around the curve of her hip, pulling her closer against him, trying to keep her as close as physically possible. "Just like I saw that you were out with another man, while I was trying to find you. Yep. Not very smar- _t_..."

"Are you serious? Bruce is my boss, it's not like that and you know it!" Anger flared up at the accusation. Did he consider going out for a bite as cheating? Not in a million years would she try to betray his trust in that way. Maybe she should have just said no in the first place. Jack had always been a jealous person and it became worse after the scars...

That was the only time he seemed greedy, when it came to her time and how she tried to spend it. Never wanting to share with anyone or anything.

"Ah!" The van started up, lurching forward and jerkily pulling away from the curb, making her fall backwards. His grip tightened, holding Sakura in place and pinning her down against his hips, almost painfully.

"I'm being _very_ serious." The deep timbre of his voice, even in anger, made shivers run down her spine. He tugged on the hair in his grasp to accentuate his point. Teeth bit into her bottom lip again, making the heat pooling in her stomach worsen when he got this way. Most would have been scared, but that wasn't the issue. It only served to turn the pinkette into a sopping mess, enthralled with his masculinity and feral behaviors.

"You know that I don't like sharing what's _mine_ with anyone else. Yet here you are, running around with other men in this- _this skimpy_ _little dress_. Practically begging for them to look-" The hand on wrapped on her hip reached down, gloved fingers dancing along the exposed skin of her leg. Tracing up her thigh to the hem of the short dress, he pushed it up and around her hips. "-Without a single care of what _I_ think, _you little_ _minx_..."

A shaky breath left her lips when he pushed his knees apart, making her thighs spread with them. Despite the anger, she couldn't help feeling hot from it. In a strange way, it seemed like the more rage he gave off, the more he cared in these moments.

Joker's hand pulled the bottom of her dress up, exposing her panties to the cool air of the van. Fingers reached down, moving along the dark silky fabric, feeling her slit through the thin barrier. She was already so wet for him... As soon as that deep growl come out when he yelled at his men, she was done for... It couldn't be helped how her body reacted or betrayed her feelings.

Sakura couldn't stop the moan spilling from her lips when his hand tugged her panties to the side, dipping his finger in and slowly teasing along the wetness he caused between her legs.

When did he even take those gloves off?

Hot breaths washed over the pinkette's face from the mangled mouth just inches away, revealing how effected he was just from feeling her arousal. Instead of pushing forward like her body ached for, the clown kept running along her slit, carefully avoiding her clit. Right now, Sakura just wanted him to jam those thick fingers into her core, giving her the relief she desired. They had already gone at it this morning, but the hunger wouldn't go away. There were several years that needed to be made up for and even then...

" _Look_ at you... Wearing this outside...and now you want my men to hear you like this?!" Sakura's brow raised, the fog starting to clear up at the dangerous turn his tone was taking. What the hell was he saying?

"What the-" Indignation overrode the sense of arousal. She tried to push off against his chest, trying to stand up. How could he say that to her when he was the one who brought her here and wanted to fool around? The last thing she wanted was for his men to hear her. How could he expect her to _not_ make any noise in this kind of situation?

Her body twisted around, getting up off of him with a huff. Hands grabbed onto the fabric of the dress, yanking her back down onto his lap. making her cry out in surprise. This wasn't funny, and she didn't like where this was going. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? A warning growl erupted from his chest, vibrating against her back, holding her tightly against him.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_! Where ya think you're goin'? _Hmm?_ " Fingers raked along the pinkette's abdomen, dragging themselves over her chest, pausing to snatch a hardened peak through the thin dress.

"Ah! You-" It hurt... He pinched hard, twisting her nipple and tugging on it roughly. A breathy chuckle tickled her ear, making the pinkette gasp. Was this supposed to be punishment for trying to get up?

A cry left her lips as she jumped back against his lap, trying to get away from the assault. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, the sensitivity making her jerk to get away, despite wanting more. The clown groaned when she backed up hard, arching against him and shoving her ass into his pelvis.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_... I'll kiss and make it better." Letting go of the hardened nipple, he reached up to the top of the thin dress and gripped it tightly in his hands. With one hard pull, the front of the fabric tore loudly, ripping the offensive clothing right down the middle.

"I liked this dress! Do you have to destroy _everything_ of mine?!" Sakura was fuming, staring down at the ruined clothing, not caring about the futility of it. There was no point of looking at it in the dark. It wasn't that the dress had meant anything, or was really expensive. That didn't matter at all. They were only material items that could easily be replaced. It was the fact that he carelessly destroyed anything and everything whenever he pleased, knowing he could just buy another if he wanted to. There was no way he would let her get another one like this, not after the way he reacted towards it.

"Oh, no! How _thoughtless_ of me. So sorry... Let me, ah- Let me _make it up to you_ , doll..." The feigned apology mixed with his condescending tone made the vein in her temple throb. That didn't stop the chuckle she tried to keep in. He wasn't sorry, not in the slightest, and he knew this wasn't about the dress. "I'll try to be more careful. _Yeah?_ Hahaha..."

Yanking the cloth from around her shoulders, it pooled around her waist. She could feel him shuffling around in his coat, fishing something out.

_'What's he doing now?'_

Before she could voice her confusion, there was a loud click and something cold pressing down against her chest.

"Ahh!" The chill from the steel sent goosebumps prickling the pale skin beneath it, pushing harder when the pinkette jumped at the sudden touch.

"I wouldn't move around _too_ much if I were you. Can't see much back here, can I?" The blade dragged along her skin, using enough pressure to leave a pink trail. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but that could change very quickly. A shuddered breath left her lips, not knowing what he was up to. His actions were more unpredictable when he was like this. Greasepaint all over, dressed in his infamous attire... He was in his element, and they weren't in the apartment anymore. "I'm, ah... _playing this one close to the chest._ If ya catch my drift."

If it weren't for the knife tracing along her clavicles, she would have smacked his chest for such a shitty joke. Everything was always a game, some hilarious joke to him. That was who he was, always chuckling no matter what was going on. It seemed like he either resorted to anger and violence or jokes and laughter, depending on the situation. Maybe that was the only way he knew how to deal with things anymore.

People assumed his laughter was a side effect of the madness, but part of her wondered if that was what kept him from falling further into it.

"You better get that away from me or I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass-"

"HAHAHA!" It was hysterical, loud and carefree. The blade ran over her collarbone and that's when she realized he was using the flat side of the knife as he twisted it between his fingers. The serrated side kissed the skin over the bone, letting her know if he wanted to do any harm, he could have.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my toys, sweetheart? Why don't you just _relax_... We don't want you to do all _that_. Howeve _r_ , I would have to, _heh_ , return the favor...but, I definitely won't be using my _foot_ , doll." Joker leaned forward, biting down on her shoulder and grinding his hips up against her backside. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling how hard he was through his pants. Did he like the idea of doing _that_? It never crossed Sakura's mind. "Trust me, you probably wouldn't enjoy that _too much_...or maybe you would?"

"Hah... Sounds like you have experience. _Hmm?_ " Teeth ground together, angrily hissing into her ear at the way she mocked the way he speaks, the tip of the blade moving away from her bone. She gasped when it dug between her breasts, cutting down the middle of her bra, nicking the skin beneath in the process.

" _Maybe_... Of course, not myself. I'm the one who does the _stabbing_ , not the other way around." Disgust swirled in the pit of her stomach. Just what was he trying to say? What was that supposed to mean? He screwed around and even did _that_? God knows it wasn't with her, so it must have been with someone else.

It wasn't something Sakura wanted to think about, but the jealous side of her couldn't help it. Seven years was an incredibly long time, especially for a man. He also thought she was dead. Of course, he would have screwed other women during that time... After all, he was insatiable when they were together before. Why would that change just because she was gone?

Sakura would have to accept it. That was the way of life, even if she didn't like it or want to even think about it. That didn't make this feel any better though... How many times had she gone out on dates back in Tokyo and left them standing at the door? How often had she stopped herself from getting too close to anyone, even after having a good time? She couldn't even remember Jack and yet...perhaps subconsciously she had. There was always something there, stopping anything from growing in its tracks.

For so long she denied herself the simple pleasures in life, feeling guilty and like something was wrong with her. She wasn't the only one. The friends and coworkers she leaned on felt the same way, thinking things were off or that she was just a cold person romantically.

 _ **"Maybe you're just asexual? There's nothing wrong with that, Sakura... I'm sorry. I won't try to push you anymore..."**_ The pinkette tried...she really did. Just to fit in and feel like a "normal" person. Going out on dates, hanging out with people she met at work or from the city. That's what Bruce said would make her feel better as she tried to get into the flow of things.

When the men couldn't stir up anything, she had followed her friend Aiko's advice and went out with a woman... And yet, all of that really didn't do it either... Couldn't get her going, not in the way this man did.

It made her feel some sort of way that he remembered her all these years and still fooled around. Did he hesitate? How long did he wait? What kind of women interest him? How many did he sleep with? Were there any girlfriends? Anything serious? Did he ever find love again, while she was "dead'? Part of her didn't want to know, even if curiosity was clawing at her gut. This was all so... _immature_... _selfish_... No one could expect something like that of a person. It wasn't his fault what happened, so why should he suffer for her?

**_"I can take care of myself, dollface."_ **

What did that mean anyway? He spent the last seven years just jerking off? Doubtful...

The image of Jack kissing another woman, running his hands all over her body made the pinkette grimace. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of it. _Bending her over a table, pushing himself into her and making her scream, enjoying him as much as he was..._ Doing the things that he implied... She's lived for twenty-four years, but after waking up, sometimes it felt like she was stil that seventeen year-old again. Tasha had run this body during that time, leaving Sakura to sleep in the darkness. It was like they switched places, only with the benefit of keeping the other woman's knowledge and memories.

" _You're disgusting_... When did you become such a _pig_ , Jack?"

Sakura knew she shouldn't have said it.. Without even thinking, the words just spilled right out. Was it because it was dark, and couldn't see his face or reaction? Retaliation for what he said? It angered her, making jealousy rear its ugly, little head.

The man she was sitting on froze, harsh breaths coming out of his mouth. Was he pissed now? Right away, she regretted uttering those words, knowing the sting it would have. A part of her brain tried to justify it for what he said, knowing it would upset her. Did he say it just to get a reaction from her or was just being honest?

A hand latched itself into the back of her hair, yanking the pinkette roughly against him. She gasped feeling the dress being hastily torn from her hips. She tried to get up, but he firm hold against her head to keep her in place.

"I, ah- _I think_ there's been a li-ttle _misunderstanding_..." Sensing the change in his mood, Sakura started to panic. It was these moments when things could become unpredictable in his anger. There wasn't anywhere to run to, but that didn't stop her from trying to get up, to put some space in between them and sort this out. When she pushed off of him to get up, he took the chance to pull the dress down from her hips. An arm wrapped around her waist, squeezing hard and hauling her back up against him. He growled out, seething at the resistance and yanking the tattered fabric off her legs as they kicked in hopes of getting some footing or leverage.

"You wanna get away from me that badly now? _Is that it?!_ " His jaw snapped next to her ear, biting the words out. She's seen him angry, but not livid. That was the only thing that came to mind in this moment. He was getting closer to that edge, the one where he might crack. It was evident in his voice. Part of her was glad there was no light, she couldn't imagine what his face might look like right now.

Throwing the ruined clothing somewhere into the dark, his fingers caressed along her cheek, making her freeze. So gently, just barely grazing along the surface. They were trembling, feeling along her face. His chest was heaving, taking in harsh, heavy breaths through his nose. The pounding against her back made the pinkette question if that could actually be his heartbeat. It was _too_ fast. Was he that angry? Had what she said hurt him? It was probably the former. Anything people said never seemed to really affect him, not in this way.

Leaning into the touch, Sakura felt guilty. She was the one who left, not him... Why should he stop living, because of her? None of this was his fault. It was just being petty on her part.

"I'm-" Before another word came out, he suddenly shoved the pinkette from off his lap. A gasp tore itself out at the unexpected move, falling down against the tarp by is feet. There wasn't time to brace herself or grab on to anything. Green eyes widened in disbelief at the way he was acting.

_'H-He is angry after all...'_

"You think I'm _disgusting_? _Hmm?_ You want to _leave_?!" Joker's voice rose as he growled, seeming to forget that his men were sitting in the front of the van. Hopefully with the crates and distance, they wouldn't be able to hear what was actually being said... Then again, she never had been very lucky. Sakura may have called him that, but it was only because of what he said and implied. Not once, had anything been uttered about wanting to leave. Where he got that idea from was anyone's guess. One thing was for sure, he was spiraling into dangerous territory, starting to make up things in his own head that were sending him over the edge.

"What?! _No_ -"

Sakura tried to reach out to him, needed to make him understand and calm down. This was just a little misunderstanding that was getting out of hand. Whatever was going through his mind wasn't in the same lane as reality and that was scary in itself. Any attempt to get up was quickly squashed with a large hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her back down to the floor. The bra that had been slit down the middle was being tugged from off of her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her chest bare against the cool tarp.

"J- _Joker_..." What was he doing? Jack was acting far more aggressive than normal. It making her nervous. He was unusual at times, sometimes rough, but this felt different. In all their time together, he never tried to do anything that would really hurt her, but now he was shoving her face into the tarp. A warm trickle of blood from the nick on her chest trailed down, running along her abdomen. A tremor run through her body, afraid of where he was taking this.

_'This isn't like Jack... I'm scared.'_

"What are you doing?!" Fingers latched onto the crook of her elbows, pulling them back as he shuffled around. Was he going for the knife again? The surface of the mat was making her breasts hurt, pressing them hard against her body. Harsh breaths pushed through her lips. The rapid beating from her heart were reaching a deafening rhythm, pounding hard in her ears. The pink hair fanned out in every direction was in the way as she tried turning her head, desperate to suck in some oxygen. The back of the van was cold and suffocating. There was only a small amount of room from the crates that were loaded in with them. It only made his scent more overwhelming. She could almost _taste_ him in the air.

"Do you _really_ think that I would let that _happen?_ " Sakura tried to pull away as something wrapped around her wrists, tying them together tightly. The metal clanking around and the smooth feel of leather gave away that it was his belt he was using as restraints.

"No! What the- _What the hell are you talking about?!_ " She didn't want to leave... Jack was the person she felt comfortable with. who could make the pinkette feel things she had never imagined. He was the man she had spent most of her life with, back when they used to share everything together. The only soul she ever loved... Couldn't he trust that?

" _I won't let you._ Not after all... _this_. I didn't wait all this time for you to run. Get _that_ through your pretty little head, sweetheart!" Was he even listening? She wasn't trying to run away or leave him. Couldn't he hear a word she was saying? It seemed like the clown was lost in his own little world, allowing his own delusions to get the best of him. Standing on the edge of sanity and madness, mumbling and huffing as he shuffled around.

Jack had always been...a little different. Jealous and possessive, wanting all her time and attention dedicated to him. For the most part, he was still reasonable, never asking for anything that was too much of her. She had always been so willing to meet him halfway, to work together. This version of him was similar in a way, only cranked up a few dozen notches.

_'Is this the result of all the years he spent going through God-knows-what? What exactly happened to him?'_

"I didn't say anything about leaving... J-Just calm down. I didn't mean it! I was just angry!" The pinkette ground her teeth, eyes widening as she felt the cool steel against her hip.

So, he had grabbed the knife after all.

"Wait! Just-Just wait a second! _Don't hurt me, Jack!_ " If he did... _really did_...there was only so much that could be forgiven. If he really wanted to start this shit, how would he expect her to sit here quietly and take it? It was one thing to be rough when having sex, but it was another to start cutting into someone...unless that's what they were into. Right now, she _really_ wasn't feeling it. It didn't matter if she could just heal whatever wounds he wanted to give her, it was the intent behind the actions that really mattered.

The blade stilled against her. The man behind her froze, letting out ragged breaths.

" _Hurt you?_ What makes you think I'd wanna do _that_?" The hand pressing down against the pinkette's back slithered up into her hair, moving it out of the way. The breath she couldn't catch finally made its way into her lungs, sucking it in greedily through her parted lips, panting against the tarp. What did he mean? His words and actions weren't lining up in any logical way, making Sakura more confused when his fingers gently caressed the side of her face. " _You don't get it..._ " His voice was low, losing the fire from his anger that had made her so frightened in the first place. The soft touches helped calm her down, ease into a sense of security in hopes that he really meant it. The tense muscles throughout her body start to relax beneath his fingers.

The knife dug under the side of her panties, slicing through them easily. Sakura suddenly felt foolish as he cut the other side, realizing that it hadn't been her that he was intending to chop up. The way he'd been yelling and how roughly he pushed her from off his lap gave her the impression that he was going to take his anger out on her. Maybe it was because she couldn't see him, had no way of looking at his expressions...or was being paranoid that he'd taken it too far and finally fell off from that ledge.

Guilt ebbed at her for doubting him this way. Perhaps, Sakura didn't completely understand this man the way she had originally thought. She needed to stop comparing him to the person he'd been seven years ago. A week isn't long to get reacquainted with someone, no matter how much history there was between them. It felt like the rug was pulled from beneath her, falling down into some uncharted territory in no-man's land. Somewhere that had never been explored before. Maybe the pinkette really didn't know anything, but that could change. She knew Jack, but it was the Joker that she needed to understand, even if they were the same man.

"I-I'm...

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_... Don't worry 'bout it. You're just confused right now... I'll show ya. There won't be anymore, ah, _misunderstandings_ after tonight." Curling his fingers around her jaw, he pulled the pinkette up from off of the tarp and against his chest, kissing her gently. The words were _almost_ soothing, trying to get her to relax as he moved the pink locks away from her face.

"Just leave everything to me, 'kay? I thought you knew how I _felt_ about you. Seems I haven't done a very good enough job of showing it..." A groan left the clown's lips as he ran the sides of his mouth against her cheek. The pinkette could feel the puffy, cracked skin of his scars rubbing along her face. Turning towards him, she softly kissed them, feeling confused and twisted up inside. Why did he make her feel this way? He's sour, then sweet. A wild dog that bites someone's hand, then runs his tongue over the spot, like he's trying to help.

"I'm sorry. You just...scared me a little bit..." Moving back, he pushed his nose into her hair, breathing in deeply. Now it just seemed ridiculous to think he was going to harm her, at least intentionally. He never caused any serious harm, even when he was being rough in bed.

"We don't want that, now do we? _Hmm?_ Perhaps, this is my fault... I can be a little, ah, _rough around the edges_ sometimes. Just lay back and _relax_ , sweetheart. _I gotcha now_..." Slowly, he laid her back down against the tarp, arms still tied behind her back with his belt. It was always like this. He had a way of speaking that could turn anything around on a dime, making the person question everything they knew, even themselves.

Silent tears formed in the corners of the pinkette's eyes, angry and confused at herself and how she was feeling. The last few weeks felt like a complete overload... She was grateful for the darkness, that way he wouldn't have to see her like this.

All of a sudden, the Joker popped up into her life out of nowhere... Driving a bus out of the side of a bank he just robbed. He started harassing her consistently, scaring and confusing the pinkette to no end. The clown had been the enemy, one that made her afraid to go to sleep or even waking up in the morning... Just to find out everything she knew and thought was nothing more than lies on top of lies, that she had been someone else entirely...

After moving back to Gotham, there had been Ino, Bruce, Jin... People who started to make life more difficult at every turn, not being who she originally thought they were. Messing and manipulating everything around the pinkette, making them untrustworthy. She was on the run from her own home that was probably being torn apart and had to leave everything behind... All that was left was the charm around her neck, leaving her with no other choice, but to start all over again. Now, she was naked in the back of a van with the most wanted man in the entire city... The Joker... Jack... The man Sakura had grown up with, who she had forgotten and was forced to relive everything over again in bits and pieces. They were going to God-knows-where and everything was in his hands now.

"O-Okay..."

Right turned into wrong, wrong seemed right. Normal became nothing and nothing was normal. Saying the world had been turned upside down was an understatement. All Sakura knew was that she had to put her trust in him and believe everything was going to turn out alright. Jack had always been there for her, through thick and thin, protecting the both of them. Always watching over her, even after all this time. When he saw her outside of the bank, he came to her that night... Couldn't just walk away, like so many others would have. There was no other choice, but to put it all on the line, to place her life in his hands.

"That's it... _That's my girl_..." Sakura could hear clothes shuffling around as he moved away, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. It was going to be okay, just like he said. A sniffle forced its way out despite her best efforts to keep it down.

" _Shhh_..." The warmth radiating from his chest sent goosebumps prickling across the surface of her skin. It felt so...calming. Almost enough to make her cry even more. Why now of all times? It just made everything that much worse. His coarse fingers felt along her face, trying to wipe the tears away, attempting to be as comforting as he could muster after the spiral of madness he crawled himself from. "You know I _hate_ it when you do that..."

Without waiting for a reply, he kissed along her shoulders, pushing the long pink strands out of the way as he tried to distract her. It worked... Always had.

His lips were hot against her back, rubbing his face against the small bound hands, slowly making his way down. Sakura bit into her bottom lip as she felt him take her fingers into his mouth, gently sucking and twisting his tongue around them. Her back arched at the strange sensation. How was he always able to completely render her unable to think, just by doing so little?

"Ah- _Ah_! Patience, sweetheart. We still have a ways to go. The ride is just getting started..." His voice was deep and husky. It always made her fidget when he spoke like that. A rough palm smacked against her ass, jolting her entire body in surprise.

" _Hmm?_... Hahaha..." Large hands grasped the curve of her hips, pulling them up to get onto her knees, face still down against the tarp. A shuddered breath left Sakura's pink lips in anticipation, feeling him sliding down behind her, finding a comfortable spot. It almost wasn't fair, being bound and barely able to move. When she tried, he would just push her back down. She wanted to touch him, to feel his warm, tan skin beneath her fingertips. Relish in the dips and curves of his muscles and the dark, jagged scars that littered his body...

There was a purpose behind this, Sakura just knew it. This was like a twisted example, showing the pinkette the new reality of her situation and what he was expecting of her. The freedoms she used to enjoy were gone, as was the ability to go anywhere on her own. She was bound, restrained from doing anything and having no choice other than relying on someone else. That's what he wanted and was trying to convey that point very clearly. Tied up like this, there was no way of protecting herself properly, nothing stopping any harm or anyone from coming and doing something to her, except for him.

This was all a power-play, to get her to willingly hand everything over to him, showing her how much she needs him to keep going. For seven years, Sakura was able to get by and live a seemingly 'normal life' on her own terms, and the Joker wanted to create a world where that would no longer be a possiblity. He would have been be trilled having her curl up against his chest, twisting her dainty fingers around his messy curls and saying how much she needs him. That was the life he was slowly unraveling around her and the realization made her heart ache.

"Ahh!" Green eyes widened, crying out as his hot wet tongue ran along the pinkette's slit, probing and tasting her enthusiastically. Tiny hands balled up into tight fists behind her back, arching against his mouth. She ground her teeth when he pulled away, wanting more and wondering why he suddenly stopped.

" _Well now._ That just won't do. _Nope!_ " A brow raised in confusion as she panted, feeling agitated. "Can't have my boys hearing a show from up front. Looks like we're, ah...gonna have to do something 'bout it."

Sakura's face twisted in shock when something wrapping around her mouth, pushing against her teeth. It smelled like cigarettes and sweat beneath her nose, trying not to taste the fabric against her lips as the knot pushed against the back of her head. She couldn't believe this... He was using his tie as a gag?

"As much as I _thoroughly_ enjoy hearing you scream, I _don't_ enjoy other people listening to it. Don't take it personal, dollface. It's either this or I'll have to shoot them when we stop." He meant every word. The other day when her neighbor said he was tired of listening to them, Jack didn't even hesitate to shoot him through the door. He would do it without a second thought.

Satisfied with the noise control, Joker chuckled to himself, slapping her ass again. Crouching back down, he went back to work burying his face into her heat, groaning at how wet already she was. Any thoughts of fear or paranoia went out the window, the pinkette only focusing on the way he was attacking her core with his scarred lips and tongue. The clown seemed to enjoy doing this far more than he should have, always trying to get his head in between her thighs. It gave him control over her body, knowing how sensitive she was and how much it drove her wild.

The noises were muffled around the fabric in her mouth, just as he planned. Sakura cried and whimpered, her pussy spasming around his tongue when it pushed into her core, trying to go in deep. The noises he made sent vibrations through her body, making her back arch painfully. Her legs trembled, hips rocking back against him, wanting more of what this crazed man was willing to dish out. When his lips wrapped around her clit, the pinkette thought she _really_ would lose her mind, furiously biting down onto the tie in her mouth. It felt so good... He knew exactly how to make her bend to his will.

_'Fucking hell...'_

Her forehead pushed against the tarp, wanting to scream out desperately when two fingers slid into her core. They moved carefully, feeling along her sensitive walls. Muscles clamped down around him, her wetness coating his knuckles as he started pumping them in and out, using his mouth to concentrate on her bundle of nerves. It was maddening... Sakura wanted to touch him, to run her hands through his hair and tug on his wavy faded locks. There was nothing she could do against the restraints, leaving her lying in the dark, while this clown did whatever he pleased with her body. She could only sense his touch, unable to focus on anything else. It just made this increasingly more exciting.

The familiar pressure started mounting up inside, making her muscles tense up, threatening to spill over. Sakura's toes curled, pressing herself against him and starting to shake, her mind drifting into that delicious fog. A long-drawn-out moan forced itself out, waiting to turn into a shriek for when she hit that precipice.

Then he pulled away...

Sakura's brows furrowed, breathing hard and feeling empty when his fingers pulled out. Seconds went by that felt like a lifetime, waiting for him to start up again, to bring her that high she so desperately craved. The pinkette whined, trying to turn and glare at him for stopping. A low chuckle echoed through the back of the van as he smacked her ass, _hard_.

" _Patience_..." Hands grabbed on to her ass, rough fingers digging into the soft, pliable flesh, massaging the muscles as they tensed. She wasn't sure what he was planning or going to do, but something _needed to happened_. He let out a throaty groan, reveling in the feel of her backside. Teeth grazed along the smooth skin, planting kisses trailing downwards. When her bucked against the teasing touch, he giggled at the needy reaction, loving the throbbing mess he could turn her into.

As he went back down, Sakura wriggled in relief, wanting this tantalizing man to bring her the completion she knew he was more than capable of doing. A loud moan slipped through her mouth into the fabric, feeling his fingers spreading her lips wide open and blowing his warm breath against her core. He was teasing her, trying to make her body realize the amount of pleasure he could give and how easily he could take it away. Unlike Sakura, the clown had immense self-control and patience when he needed it, especially in the moments when he was trying to get his point across.

" _Mmm.._." Joker moaned against her pussy, shoving his tongue deep into her entrance. Back arching and pressing her chest against the floor, the pinkette lifted her hips higher, biting and crying against the gag. Green eyes rolled back when his thumb pressed down onto her clit, trembling and dazed by the assault. She prayed to God that he would finish her this time, even if she never wanted this to stop. It was almost sinful how good he was at this, knowing exactly where to touch to drive her to the brink of insanity.

He built her up, his mouth moments away from bringing on orgasm that was going to smash her to pieces. Sakura wanted it, all of it. The dainty hands bound behind her back clenched, nails digging into her palms, threatening to break the skin. None of that mattered, even if they ended up drenched in blood. Not as long as he kept going.

When he pulled back, the pinkette though she might really lose it this time. Close to the point of wanting to kick him. An angry shout tore from her throat as he left her hot dripping wet, on the precipice of falling off of the gorgeous cliff, only to cruelly yank her back to reality.

The urge to scream and curse was overwhelming. Why was he doing this?

"Aww... _What's wrong_ , sweetheart?" The condescending tone in his voice set her aflame, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing. Tears sprung from her eyes, the pressure in her abdomen becoming too much. The pinkette squirmed against the tarp, hips swaying side to side. He was denying her that little piece of heaven she so desperately wanted... _needed_. Joker was enjoying this, dragging her along that edge and holding on, seeing how far he could push the small woman, without allowing her to climax.

The thought of his men being in the front of the van was so far off in the distance, it didn't seem to even matter any longer. She wanted nothing more than to scream at him, to just do something. She whined and panted against the tie in her mouth, hoping some part of him would have enough mercy left in him to stop this.

A large hand rested against her ass cheek, gripping the soft globe in his palm, growling at the feel of it. His thumb dipped into her core, collecting the fluids and saliva from his ministrations, moving it around. When the appendage suddenly trailed up further than anyone had ever gone, she choked out in surprise, feeling him touching something she would have smacked him for.

Sakura's mind went blank, not knowing what to do. His thumb circled around the tight hole, rubbing her wetness over it, but not going any further. Was he seeing how she would react? That wasn't anything they ever dabbled with before. She wondered where this came from, especially after what he said earlier. It was apparently on his mind if he was bringing the idea to the table. She didn't know how to feel about it, wasn't sure if this was a place she wanted to go. No matter what the pinkette thought, her body was needy, pushing back against him.

" _Heh_. Ya like that? _"_ When his thumb pulled away, shame gnawed at the pinkette's insides. Part of her hated this, how he made her feel, the things he was able to draw out of her. Not long ago, Tasha would have been appalled at Sakura's behavior, completely in disbelief at the mess she was becoming. All because of this man. Why did he have to make her feel this way? Turning into a little slut, moaning and grinding against this clown, debating if she wanted him to slide his cock into her ass? When the hell did it get to this point?

None of that seemed to matter when his fingers jammed into her core, cutting off any train of thought or self-loathing. No, nothing mattered anymore... As long as it was with him, everything would be okay. He always knew how to make anything feel amazing. She never thought his teeth digging into her skin would have felt great, but he proved her wrong on that one too.

Her hips rocked back against him, reveling in the feel of his thick fingers pumping into her, curling and grazing the walls that were squeezing down hard, trying to keep him inside. His hand gripped one of her cheeks, pushing as he brought his mouth closer, kissing the pale skin gently.

The pinkette shrieked, suddenly feeling his hot, wet tongue against her hole, almost in disbelief. He wasn't... The fingers pistoning into her pussy and thumb pressing against the little bundle of nerves would have been more than enough to set her off...but this? Her brain couldn't process the new sensation as he lapped feverishly, without even hesitating. Didn't he know _that_ wasn't used for _this_? It wasn't, but why was she getting wetter with every stroke? The way her body was reacting felt humiliating, yet she couldn't find it in herself to care enough to want him to stop. Not with how close she was to cumming.

Until he pulled away... _again_.

Sakura shook hard, her body racked with muffled sobs. This was borderline torture... She was to the point of begging him, pleading for release, but couldn't get anything out. Tears ran down her face onto the tarp, mixing themselves with sweat as she rolled her head back and forth. The urge to smash it against the floor was gnawing at her insides. If only his belt wasn't binding her hands, she could have used her fingers to end this suffering...or at least smack him. Hearing him chuckle from behind only made the latter more tempting.

" _Now_... We can move on to our _next lesson_. Isn't that right, dollface?"

Next lesson? What the hell was the first one? A lump formed in her throat, wanting to wail and kick him for doing this to her. If he thought he was going to get away without any repercussions, he was sadly mistaken. Maybe not now, but she _would_ get him back when he _least_ expected it.

The pinkette smacked her head against the floor as he pulled away. A gasp left her lips when his fingers were replaced with something hot and hard, pushing between the lips of her soaked entrance. Closing her eyes, she groaned, rocking her hips instinctively at the feel of his heavy shaft sliding against her. That's what she needed. What would bring her body to that place it was aching for.

Joker was muttering something under his breath. It was too low for her to make out, even with the harsh panting. Trying to angle her hips in hopes of getting some relief from the throbbing member teasing her, his hand came down hard, sending a clear warning not to move. The pinkette wanted to chew through his tie or strangle him with it. Shifting her wrists in an attempt to free at least one of them, the belt was too tight...she couldn't get either of her hands out. He was lucky she couldn't or his eyes would be clawed out. If he was trying to make her angry, he succeeded in his quest valiantly. She was as enraged as she was desperate, wishing for the strength to break free and teach him a _lesson_.

" _Ahh_... You're so _wet_ , sweetheart. Is this for me? _Hmm?_ Is this what you're _so_ desperately looking for?" Sakura nodded her head feverishly, trying to voice somewhat of a muffled answer...anything that would get him to stop this torture.

_'I'm going to kill him...'_

"I'm sorry? _What was that?_ " The knot behind her head loosened, fingers fiddling with the fabric as he ground his hips against her. It drooped a bit, falling against her chin. She gasped out, sucking in as much air through her lips as possible.

" _Tell me_..." Joker growled, the vibrations running through his body into hers, running his pulsing head across where she desperately wanted him, moving to tease her clit. What a devil... " _Beg me._.."

_'I can't stand you...even though I love you. Fucking sadist.'_

" _P-Please._.." What was it going to take to stop this?

"Hah!... So _needy._ Aren't you, doll? My hot, needy little woman. Tell me- _Tell me what you want_." A hand reached forward, petting the top of her head as she bit down on her lip to stop from screaming out obscenities. "What you _need_."

Sakura knew he was going to keep screwing with her, until he got what he was searching for. Did he just want confirmation that she needed him more than air in this moment? Reveled in the fact that she was desperate and would say just about anything?

"You...ahh... I want _you_... _Please_..."

"You want me? _Hmm?_ But do you _need_ me? You're being just a bit, ah, _vague_ sweetheart. C'mon... _Speak up_." Barely able to string together any coherent thoughts, Sakura wanted to scream, frustrated tears running down her cheeks. This was so cruel...just to make himself feel _dominate_. This was all just a game of power-play that he was the master of, always used to getting his way and manipulating everyone around him.

"Yes! I-I need you... I need you so badly Jack... Just... _Just_ -"

"Mhmm... _That's right._ Just remember, only _I_ can do this to you... _I_ can make you feel this way. Don't _ever_ forget _that_.." Grabbing his shaft and lining himself up, he entered her in one fast stroke. His jaw dropped, brows furrowing at how tight her walls clamped down around him, muscles already spasming around his cock. Swallowing hard, sweat ran down his face and chest, trying to concentrate and hold himself to his own commands of patience.

" _Shit!_ " Joker cursed loudly, hissing through clenched teeth. The pinkette could feel his legs shaking from behind her, pushing himself the rest of the way in and bottoming out. She couldn't hold the noises in, jolting forward and quaking at the way he filled her. Tremors ran through her body, breaking out in a sweat from trying to accommodate his girth.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as he rolled his hips, losing the patience he liked to demand of her and grunting. Unable to hold back anymore, the clown started thrusting _hard_ , immersing himself in the hot grip squeezing his cock. Instead of building up a steady rhythm, he slammed into her with reckless abandon, digging his fingers into her sides. Dirty nails bit down hard, leaving harsh red crescents, threatening to break the skin.

This was too much... The position gave him access to do whatever he pleased, leaving Sakura with no chance of bracing herself against his assault, pushing her face and shoulders against the tarp with every sharp movement from behind.

The pinkette's teeth rattled at the force behind his thrusts, lungs burning from trying to force air into them. He wouldn't let up, driving harder into her with each stroke, growling and raking his nails along her skin. She hoped to God that her pelvis wouldn't shatter under his intensity. It hurt, pushing her beyond her limits. Pleasure mixed with the pain, setting the pinkette's body on fire. The smell of gasoline only made it worse, feeling like he'd doused her with it and lit the flame.

Hearing the screams spilling into the darkness, Joker smashed his fist against one of the crates, knocking it against the wall. Music suddenly started playing from the front of the van, drowning out the noise, just as the clown demanded without saying a word.

Tears ran down her face as she sobbed, crying against the mat. It felt like her body was going to be ripped apart when he started going faster, harder. She was lost to the world, seeing nothing, but feeling everything. This was exactly what she wanted, no longer holding any anger or malicious intent towards the clown or his punishments. Jack, Joker, she wanted all of it and would take whatever he was willing to give. He seemed intent upon making her do it and that was _perfectly fine_.

"Goddammit!... So fucking... _tight_..." Joker ground out through his clenched teeth, grabbing onto the leather between her wrists and using it as leverage to pull her up. The muscles in her arms screamed in agony, burning a trail all the way up to her shoulders as he yanked her body closer. The tie around her chin was shifted back in place, muffling the sounds coming from her pink and red lips. Smeared in makeup and blood, she hadn't realized how hard she'd been biting down until the metallic taste registered in her foggy mind.

This was hell and heaven all wrapped up in one... Sakura wasn't sure how much time went by, how long the van had been driving. It felt like it was never going to end, and she hoped it wouldn't.

Joker was moaning, gasping loudly. The noise were making Sakura even wetter from hearing him. She could feel it running down her thighs, shaking uncontrollably. Knowing how he was feeling in these moments was thrilling, the way he'd lose control and let down the walls he'd carefully built up around himself. Words he normally wouldn't say would spill from his lips, sending her reeling as he hissed in her ear.

The heat in her pelvis was unbearable, feeling like she would explode if she didn't cum soon. The build up and denial he put her through over and over again made it so _painful_. Muffled words and sobs were blocked by the makeshift gag in her mouth, but that didn't stop the pinkette. She needed to call out to him, to make this go away...to sooth the pain, even if it was him causing it.

"What's..wrong?" The voice from behind was breathless, strained. Was he feeling it too? Just as overwhelmed? " _You wanna cum?_ Hahaha..." His movements became jerkier, losing the punishing rhythm he created, but not easing up in the slightest.

"I'll...ahh... _I'll make you cum_..." Fingers trembled as they fiddled with the tie around her mouth, desperately yanking it over her head. Sakura was losing her mind. Caught between screaming and crying, she'd do almost anything at this point to get release.

"Please... _Please!_... I can't-I can't take it anymore! Please!" His groans grew louder hearing the words fall from her lips so carelessly, begging and pleading with him.

"You want it _that_ bad? _Huh?_... I'll _make_ you cum... I wanna _feel_ it. _Ya got that?!_ " A hand reached around her hip, sliding between her thighs, making Sakura scream from the calloused fingers rubbing hard against her overstimulated clit. The noises coming from her didn't sound recognizable to her own ears as every muscle tensed, threatening to rip themselves from her bones.

Fingers left her hip, grabbing onto her throat as he fell forward, taking her with him. The weight against her back pinned the pinkette down against the mat, unable to do anything or brace herself. Sweat ran down his face and chest, falling down onto her trembling body. Bright lights filled her vision as he relentlessly slammed down, working her over with determined effort.

"Oh God- _Oh God!_ " She yelled out between gasps, mindless in the euphoria this man was dragging her through.

Joker forced her back to arch, tilting her pelvis up, digging deep into the spot he knew drove her mad. All his attention was focused on trying to make the woman writhing against him cum. He was drenched in sweat, furiously rubbing her clit with his fingers and squeezing down on her throat with his other hand, letting up intermittently to allow the pinkette to breathe. The walls surrounding his shaft trembled, making him curse. He bit down on his scarred lip, trying to prolong the inevitable. Fingers scratched erratically against his muscled abdomen, where her wrists were bound by the belt.

"C'mon- _C'mon_! Cum for me!" A strained cry left Sakura's lips hearing him shout in her ear, the deep timbre in his commanding voice sending her over the edge. The pinkette choked out a shriek as she came, shaking hard and gasping with the fingers closed around her throat. His yelling only spurred it on faster with Sakura barely able to register what he was saying.

" _That's it_... Let it out... _Good girl_..." Joker kept going, slamming at an erratic pace at the feel of her coming undone around him. Ragged breaths pulled at the scars around his mouth, hardly getting any air into his lungs as he rode out her orgasm.

The pinkette fell limp against his hold, completely spent and panting as the grip on her neck tightened. Tears ran down from her chin, dancing along the fingers and rough skin holding on to her for dear life.

A long arm wrapped around her waist tightly, holding the pinkette's body tightly against him. The clown leaned in closer, biting and kissing her shoulder, nearing his own end. Sakura cried pitifully at the sensations rolling through her, everything nerve overstimulated and on edge as he kept going. His strokes became shallow, reveling in the feel of being inside of her, the grip of her pussy close to making him lose it.

Joker shoved himself deep inside of her, shaking with the strained roar forcing itself from his chest, cumming _hard_. The arms holding on to the pinkette trembled, squeezing down on the small body as his cum filled her up. Teeth bit down as he moaned against her skin, his hips jerking up with every shot he unloaded. The walls clamping down around his cock and heat radiating from her body became too much, he couldn't hold it off any longer.

Sakura groaned as his sweaty forehead smacked against her back, pinning her down against the mat. The spurts felt scorching hot against her sensitive walls. A shaky breath left her pink lips, toes curling at the sensation. It felt so good...better than it probably should have, but that didn't matter. Right now, she just couldn't find it in herself to care about anything other than the man crushing her into the floor.

His ragged breaths warmed her bare skin as his head lulled back and forth against her shoulder blades, sweaty hair dragging along with the small movements.

"Jack... Jack- _I can't breathe_..." His dead weight was too much, far more restricting than the hand that had been around her throat. With a chuckle mixed between pants, he rolled off to the side, pulling her with him. Sakura barely registered the metal clanking as he took the belt off from around her wrists or the blood rushing back towards the aching limbs.

Grabbing himself, he slowly pulled out of her drenched core with a harsh grunt, trying to catch his breath. Coiling his arms around her limp body, he dragged the pinkette along with him, leaning his back up against one of the crates.

Too spent and still high from the euphoria, Sakura couldn't care less where he took her. It didn't matter anyway... Burying his nose into the wild pink hair, he pressed her face against his glistening chest, heart still pounding and breathless. Fingers ran through the soft locks, satisfied with the results of his little experiment.

"Ahh... _W_ _ow_... That was...ama _-zing_." She listened quietly, feeling the rumble run through him as he groaned, not confident enough that anything intelligible would come out if she tried to talk at the moment. "You really don't know _what_ you do to me."

The arms wrapped around her tightened, holding her close while she listened to the loud thumping coming from beneath the sweaty, tan skin. A smile played on her lips, enjoying the way his heart raced.

"Only _I_ can do this to you. Don't forget that-" Joker's nose nuzzled along her neck, moving to bury his face into the silky hair hanging loosely. "... I still have so much to show you. This is just the beginning, dollface." A slight nod was all she gave to let him know that she was listening, trying to rest as much as she could before reaching whatever destination they were heading to.

"You won't want to leave... _I'll make sure you don't._ " Sakura's brows furrowed, listening to him muttering to himself. Did he realize she could hear him?

" _Ever_..."

* * *

"What the hell is that _noise_?" Turning towards the other two people sitting in the front of the van, the bald man raised a brow.

Rocco sat in the middle, looking at him incredulously, like he had never heard such stupidity in his life. Reaching forward, he jammed the button on the radio, turning up the volume to drown out any noises coming from the back. It couldn't be too loud, just in case their boss yelled out at them.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Tom..."

The man behind the wheel kept looking straight ahead, trying to focus on where they were driving to. The vans and trucks took different routes, just to be safe. It would look _too_ conspicuous in the area they were going to. These days, a fleet of vehicles in The Narrows would quickly grab the attention of the police, especially after that last little stunt they pulled...

"Say, Rocco... That woman with the Boss..." Tom couldn't help his own curiosity getting the better of him. It wasn't like anyone would hear them anyway.

"Keep it to yourself, man." The oversized brunette said, not bothering to look at him.

"Is she...a hooker or something? I mean, you rarely see a chick around our guys who isn't one, but she doesn't really _look_ like one. Unless, it's one of those fetish skanks. Ya know? Like when they dress up like a teacher or pirate. Haha! Johnny always gets those, but they're more expensive..."

The guys always had prostitutes and strippers hanging around when there was time to lounge around. If you have the money, why not? Not all of them so indulgent. Some actually had girlfriends, boyfriends, maybe even a wife... It wasn't something that often happened... Not with this lifestyle. It was more common just to have someone to mess around with, instead of getting serious. What was the point? No one knew when their time was up, especially working for the Joker.

It was dangerous work... _very dangerous_. The pay seemed worth it though. It was a hell of a lot more than what others would shell out and the Boss let them do as they pleased when they weren't working, for the most part. No standards from society to uphold, no having to hold back... Just as long as they watched themselves in his presence. The other crime lords all had unwritten rules they had to follow, social conduct. Joker had none of that and did whatever he wanted.

"Maybe the Boss has a business-woman fetish? Or working woman? He always wears a suit, even if it's a little... _eccentric_. That makes sense though...the pink hair and all. Kinda goes with the color schemes he likes. I wonder how much it costs to get them to do that? Gotta be one of those fancy high-class escorts. I'd like to get one of those. They do all kinds of weird shit... _apparently_." He couldn't help laughing just thinking about it. How messed up does one of those chicks have to be to come out to meet the Boss of all people? She'll probably be dead before they even get to their destination.

"Would you shut the fuck up already?" Rocco growled out, running a hand through his dark brown hair, seemingly uncomfortable about the topic entirely.

"Oh, come on... Aren't you the least bit curious? I know I am!"

"No, not really. Whatever the Boss chooses to do is none of our business." His lips pursed together tightly, but Tom could tell from the look in his eyes that it was a lie. He was _curious_ , but was too afraid to talk about it. As long as the Boss was busy and no one mentioned it, what was the big deal? It wasn't like the three of them would go squealing. They'd all be in trouble then...

"Well, I always kind of wondered what the Boss actually liked. Every time we celebrate or do anything, he never seems to enjoy himself. I thought he might have swung the other way, since he only seems excited when the flying rat is mentioned, but now I don't know anymore..." The Boss just seemed to have weird tastes about everything. Whether it was the clothes he wore, did for " _fun_ ", or even the men he hired. Who goes out of their way to employ mental patients? They were irrational and unpredictable.

Men like himself and Rocco were strong arms who worked in the underground, usually used as muscle more than anything else. The latter had much more experience in other fields though... A man would learn all kinds of shit working for someone like the Joker. Rumor has it that no one had ever lasted a fourth as long as the brunette. He knew all sorts of things about weapons and explosives.

Before finding his way to this group, Tom had worked for the Falcone family, mostly as muscle. Beating people up, taking out anyone the boss wanted, getting rid of bodies, or just acting as a bouncer at the restaurant and clubs he frequented. Easy stuff... Now that Falcone was in Arkham thanks to Crane, the family had been taken over by Sal Maroni. That's how he ended up leaving.

After trying to get a free-feel on a chick at the club who turned out to be the girlfriend of one of Maroni's higher-ups, he had no choice but to go on the run, if he didn't want a bullet through his skull. That's how he ended up here... Working for an eccentric psychopath who wears makeup and has messed up scars on his face. Scars weren't out of the ordinary for those who worked the underground, but Christ... His were too much, even for that.

Not only that, but he had no issue killing any of them. That was the worst part. At least working for the mob, you usually didn't get knocked off by the employer, unless you made a grievous error or betrayed them. This guy just does it on a whim...whether he's in a good mood or not.

Falcone and Maroni at least knew how to have a good time... They used to all hang out in clubs and restaurants all the time...drinks, money, and drugs everywhere. The Joker's idea of a good time was blowing up a building, sharpening knives, getting his guys to play Russian Roulette...weird shit like that. Sometimes, he'd even join in on the last one. It was fucking terrifying. If you refused to play, you were shot on the spot. Out of all the guys who played, the Boss was the reigning champion at Roulette... Everyone was sure he had to be cheating somehow, no one was _that_ _lucky_.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you." Rocco threw a side glance, narrowing his eyes.

"Unless one of you are gonna rat me out, then there shouldn't be any problems. Besides, if y'all say anything, you're fucked too! Hahaha!" The two men look straight ahead, just confirming what was said. "Come on, Roc... All these years you've been workin' for him, haven't you been curious? I've worked for other guys, and they're complete-ly different from the Boss. The guy doesn't know how to relax. What's the point of having all that money and power if you don't have any fun with it?! If it was me, I'd be swimming in a pool in a big ass mansion with women at my beck and call, haha!"

"The Boss isn't like anyone else, Tom... I've been working for him for six years now." The brunette pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, putting one between his lips, taking out the lighter socket to get it going. Pulling in a long drag, he put the socket back in place with a grunt. He blew the smoke from the side of his mouth towards the bald man.

"Yeah and how often have you seen him having a good time when someone _wasn't_ being killed or blowing crap up? Getting shit-faced? Having fun with the girls we bring back?" If anyone would know, it would be Rocco. He's seen and heard it all. To be able to go in his head and see the things that have happened...

Looking around the front of the van, the brunette was quiet as he kept taking long drags from his cigarette. It seemed as if he was expecting a camera or microphone to be hooked up somewhere in the front. A bit paranoid from the looks of it.

The driver, Jerry, cracked the window to let the smoke out. It was a little much in the small space crammed with three large guys. Pulling down the visors after checking the glove compartment and console, Rocco seemed to relax a bit as he flicked the lit butt out of the window. Within seconds, he had another one raring to go.

"The Boss rarely ever gets drunk, especially after he got locked up the first time... Having fun with chicks with them coming out the same way they went in? Heh..."

Tom's eyes widened looking at the brunette, though he wasn't entirely surprised. The Joker was honestly a freaky person. If he could see him messing around with someone, he'd imagine lots of knives, blood and breath-play, probably bondage, all kinds of weird shit.

_'That poor woman...'_

Part of him couldn't help feeling sorry for the pinkette... She had no idea what kind of customer the Boss would most likely be. Otherwise, who would send their women to someone like him? There was no way both of them were getting out of the van alive.

"The same way they went in, huh? Is he that weird? What does he kill them when they're fuckin' or something? That's a bit much... I can't say I treat them the best, but shit..."

"I don't really know... It's only happened a few times when some of the guys were trying to get the Boss in a good mood. The first time, this chick freaked out after seeing his scars so...he gave her ones just like his." Rocco shivered, leaning over and tapping his smoke out of the window. "The second time, the woman tried pocketing some money laying out and... Let's just say we had to clean up the mess."

_'Jesus Christ! I've cleaned up bodies for this guy, but never hookers from his room...yet. What a whack job!'_

"Every single time, something bad would happen or there was an issue with them. Didn't like their face or hair... Too skinny or too big. _Very particular._ Not enough tit or too much. Any of the women we sent in that _did_ come out always looked terrified and barely said anything, just left with their money." Shaking his head, the brunette scratched the back of his head. Jerry kept staring straight forward, brows furrowed.

"Don't get me started on the girls who hang around, trying to dabble in the game. I couldn't count how many times I've seen him smack or push them. Any of the guys I've worked for usually _loved_ that shit. Having them kiss their asses and willing do literally _anything_ for attention. Not the Boss... The harder you try, the harder you get hit..."

"What do you think is going to happen to pinky then?" Tom couldn't help wondering. The woman was so... _pretty_. It would be a shame for her to get killed just for going with the wrong customer.

"I don't know... It's none of our business, honestly. The Boss can do whatever he wants. We just need to keep our heads down and follow orders." Nodding to himself, Rocco looked like he was probably thinking about it too. Compared to most of the men in the clown's employment, he seemed to have a soft spot for the fairer sex.

"That woman is fucking _hot_.. It just seems like a damn shame. You don't see any looking like that, am I right? Don't see why such a fine piece of ass should go to waste. If he's just going to kill her, he should at least let us have a go first. Shit, I don't mind getting sloppy seconds, if she looks like _that_. Hahaha! Even if it is from the Boss... I'd do it in a heartbeat-"

A hand swiped at his mouth, making Tom freeze without finishing what he was about to say.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, dude! You need to be careful about what you say. I really- _really_ don't think that chick is a prostitute. I've seen her before, and it definitely wasn't on any corner. Hookers don't usually have day jobs or their own place. Whoever she is, it doesn't really matter. The Boss wouldn't go out of his way for a prostitute. To be honest... I've never seen him go out of his way for anything besides Batboy..."

"Stop being so goddamn paranoid! The Boss is in the back getting his rocks off, probably doing some weird shit. Unless there's a mic up here, he can't hear us... We're almost there anyway. God... I hope he's not going to make us clean up the mess... I hate that shit!" Grunting, Tom pulled out a pack of his own, needing a smoke. He really didn't want to have to pick up body parts and clean up blood today, especially when it was from a perfectly good chick.

Why did their Boss have to be such a mental case? It really made him miss working for Falcone. If he had a woman like that in front of him, he sure as hell wouldn't have wasted it. The mob head would have kept her around for a while, till it got boring...but at least she would be paid very well and leave in _one_ piece.

"We're here. I'd shut the hell up, if I were either of you... No matter what the Boss does, we have to follow his orders. That's why _he's_ the Boss, and we're _not_. Don't ever forget that.." Jerry finally spoke up, narrowing his eyes at both of them.

"Whatever... It's not like I'm wrong..."


	28. Nature of the Beast

"Shit!... What am I supposed to wear now?" Sakura panicked when the van stopped. Her dress was _completely_ ruined now, her bra and panties torn to shreds on the tarp. "What about these?"

"Hahaha!" Hearing his laughter, she couldn't help smacking his hard chest in response, agitated at the way he was enjoying this.

"What am I going to do?! I don't want those guys seeing me like this!" That would be too humiliating... They probably heard them, which was bad enough as it is, but to see her practically naked? _No way_... She wouldn't be able to step out like this.

A hand grabbed her jaw tightly, yanking the pinkette close enough that she could feel his hot breath washing over her cheeks. A throaty growl warned that he didn't like what was being said. It wasn't like her worries were illogical. She doubted any chance that there _might_ be a change of clothes in one of the crates. They were probably full of weapons and other things she would rather not think about.

"Do you _really_ think that after our little... _discussion_...that I would let any of them see you like this? _Hmm?_ That I'm that _thoughtless_?" The words came out in a snarl as he snapped his jaw. Sakura froze at the bite, feeling goosebumps pinching at her skin. For some ungodly reason, she _liked_ it. The way his voice deepened when he was angry, how it made her shiver. Maybe it wouldn't when she could clear her head, get some fresh air, without him breathing down her neck...and the post-orgasm high finally wore off... Probably not. There was a good chance none of those things were happening anytime soon.

"No... I guess not. I just thought that you might have been-... I don't know- _too_ caught up in the moment? I know I definitely was." It was true. She really hadn't been concerned about what would happen when they arrived. The only thing on her mind was him and what he was doing to her body. It was in those moments all reason went straight out the window.

It seemed that he liked the answer, leaning forward to bite and nuzzle her neck, burying his nose into the pink hair hanging loose and wild. The clown thoroughly relished knowing that she was so consumed in what he was doing to her, that she couldn't think straight.

" _Heh_... You have _no_ idea what you do to me, dollface..." Joker ran his lips along the column of her throat, moving up to kiss her hard and letting himself get lost again.

A knock on the back door of the van made him abandon her lips, shouting out his irritation.

" _Anyone_ who opens that door will be shot!"

Sakura moved closer to him, nervous someone might be foolish enough to try it anyway or didn't hear. Large hands ran along her back when she curled into his chest. It felt secure there, that he has everything under control and no one would defy him. Not unless they wanted a bullet lodged in their skull.

"Here. Wear _this_..." Reaching over, Joker grabbed something from off of the tarp, but the pinkette couldn't make out anything. It was already late when she ran into his men, there was no doubt that it was dark outside by now. Guiding her with his hands to put her arms up, Sakura could feel a large dress shirt being pulled around her slim body. It smelled like smoke, gasoline and cigarettes... It was the one with hexagon patterns that he was always wearing beneath the green waistcoat.

One by one, the Joker put each button together, smoothing it down and spending way _too_ much time on the chest area. It was too big, reaching halfway down her thighs, but at least covering what was important. The heat in her cheeks rose at an alarming rate, becoming completely flush at what she was being forced to wear. This was a bit much, but that seemed to be normal for him. Never caring about what anyone else thinks and just doing as he pleases, enjoying the reactions he could elicit along the way.

"Ah. Ah. _Ah_... We're no _-t_ _done_. You're, ah, _not_ going anywhere with those legs showin' like _that_..." Something heavy fell on her shoulders and it took a moment to realize that it was his purple trench coat weighing down her small frame down. Grabbing her arm, he pushed it through the sleeve, humming a little tune while he worked.

Sakura imagined this felt similar to a parent dressing a child, having to stand there while he stepped around, tugging and pulling the fabric in different directions. Setting everything to his liking and standards. How the clown was able to see what he was doing in the dark was completely lost on her, but each movement felt precise, intentional. Fingers gathered the pink locks stuck in the back of the coat, grasping it all in his palm and tugging it free, carefully fanning the hair out along her shoulders and chest. It's like he already had an idea of how the scene should look and was positioning everything to fit the vision he had in mind, before they went into the light. He was close enough that she could feel him swaying back and forth on his feet, languidly reaching out towards her. Hearing the little song that she recognized- _even though he added his own twist at most parts_ -and feeling the soft touches, the corners of her mouth curl up in a smile, finding his actions strange...but endearing.

Despite the fact that Sakura only needed clothes _because_ of his erratic behavior, it was sweet for him to do this. He probably destroyed the clothing on purpose, having every intention on making her step out of the van in his clothes, for all his men to see. What a strange man... Instead of saying how he felt or thought, everything always had to be done in a roundabout way that finished with him getting his point across.

The coat was so thick and heavy, no wonder he was always slumping his shoulders. The fabric was comfortable to the touch, she couldn't resist running her fingers over it. When it was slung over the back of her chair in the apartment, the pinkette would sneak a free-feel when he wasn't looking. It must have cost a pretty penny from what she could tell when checking it out before. There were no labels of any sort, probably custom-made knowing him. Everything had to be one of a kind, no one else could possess what was his...

Just like with the dress shirt, Joker was carefully buttoning up the front of the coat. His nimble fingers didn't miss a single one, making sure nothing was left open. Smoothing it out, he leaned in towards her neck and grasped the thick material in his fists when she tried to step back. Sputtering something incoherent, she stopped herself at the sound of him breathing in deeply, taking in their combined scent. He let out a throaty growl, enjoying every moment of this.

_'He's sniffing me...like a dog.'_

"That's better! I _always_ wanted to see you in _this_..." Grabbing the front of the coat, he pulled the pinkette against his chest to kiss her hard, letting his hands roam beneath the purple fabric at their leisure. Slithering down, fingers gripped her ass hard, digging into the soft flesh and grinding her up against him. Despite being completely sore, Sakura couldn't help the breathy sigh escaping her lips from his ministrations. It was an strange feeling... Wearing his clothes, how insistent he was to put them on her with his own hands.

What was this sensation? Did he just want whoever was here to see it? Maybe she really did like the thought of being his... Enjoyed how he wanted to be so dominate. It brought an odd sense of comfort being with him, knowing that she had nothing to fear anymore. The Joker was the 'boogeyman' everyone was so terrified of and it was true-he is _scary_. There's no hesitation in the vicious acts the he commits and has no regard for others lives. He gets off on the thrill of his own ingenuity and ability to pull off the most unbelievable plans. The clown could _easily_ hurt someone like her, but he _chooses_ not to. That wasn't something anyone else could say.

"Ja- _Joker_..." She almost did it again. He wasn't "Jack" right now, but the Joker. It'll take some time to get used to, but there was no doubt he would be angry if his men heard that. That word was exclusively saved for the moments they were alone, like a dirty little secret that no other soul was privy to. He didn't want these people to know who he used to be. No matter how much he tried to shed the past and that person, he could never really get rid of him. That became painfully clear when they ran into each other outside the bank weeks ago. Perhaps he's been successful at burying his true identity from himself, his underlings and the authorities, but there was one problem. As long as she was still breathing, Jack would always be around, lying just beneath the surface of greasepaint.

"That's _right_ , doll. Don't, ah... Don't forget tha _-t_." Moving away, there was shuffling around from him putting on what was left of his clothes. This was a bit embarrassing... When they stepped out of the van, the men out there would all know what happened, without saying a word. Even the ones who hadn't been driving. It wasn't that she cared what these people thought about her and Jack, but there was a bit of self-consciousness anxiety about them _knowing_. It felt like her privacy was being invaded. If they were going to be together, she'd have to get used to that...probably.

A gloved hand latched on to her wrist, guiding her to stand up. The trench coat was too long, reaching all the way to the floor. That wasn't surprising... It went past Jack's knees when he was wearing it and he's almost a foot taller than her... On someone of Sakura's stature, it was overbearing. She was practically swimming in purple when she tried moving around.

"I feel like a flasher..."

"HAHAHAHAAA!" The sudden laughter made her jump, almost tripping on the over-sized coat if he didn't have a tight grip on her. Whatever was in the pockets banged against her legs like small weights, making her brows raise. What the hell was in them? Almost afraid to ask, the pinkette shook her head, figuring it was better not to know.

" _Careful_ there. Don't want ya falling over and giving anyone a show. If ya do... I'm _seriously_ gonna punish you." The growl at the end sent a shiver up her spine, not sure if she actually wanted that or not. It might be fun to try teasing him, but there was no way in hell the men out there were going to get a sneak peek at _anything_ beneath these clothes. The pinkette was afraid to think about what he would do if she did it on purpose. An accident would have pissed him off, but if she did it knowingly... That would have him spiraling and foaming at the mouth.

_'Nope... Not going there.'_

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want... To give anyone a show, I mean."

"So... Does that mean you want the _punishment_ part?" He snickered, letting go of her as he shuffled around. Hearing the sound of metal clanking, she hoped he was only putting on his belt and not toying with some kind of weapon in the dark.

_'Yeah, that sounds like his belt. Thank God.'_

Going towards the noise, Sakura reached forward, wanting to be closer to him. Closing her eyes, she relished in the warmth radiating from his body when her fingers ghosted along his chest. Licking her lips, she could picture his tan skin, riddled with dark, jagged marks while her slim hands ran along them, wishing there was some light so she could see. His lean muscles jumped at the soft touch and the pinkette couldn't help smirking at the reaction. He sucked in a sharp breath when her nails grazed over his nipple, trailing down towards his abdomen. From how thick the trench coat was, it was hard to tell what kind of body he really had.

"Of course... What-ever _you_ want to give me." With a sly grin, she ran her hand past the belt he was buckling, reaching down to grasp him through his pants. A groan left his lips that turned into a full on growl as she stroked him. Pressing her lips against his chest, the sound reverberated against her mouth, sending shock waves through out her entire body. The sound excited Sakura, who wanted nothing more than to keep hearing it.

" _Shit_... Okay, dollface..." Grabbing her wrist gently, she sighed when he pulled her hand away. "As much as I _really_ don't want you to stop, let's, ah... _save it_ for when we're inside. M'kay? My men are _right_ outside those doors and I really couldn't give two-shits what they hear from me, but I _don't_ want them listening to you.." His voice was quiet, strained. It was clear from the way he talked and moved her away how reluctant this was, but he was right. Just from a small touch, he was already hard and ready to go again.

"Tch... _Goddammit_. You're too much... Ya know that?" There was bark to his words, yet no bite. Almost like he was trying to sound mad, but couldn't find it in himself to be. She was sure he'd love nothing more than to mess around back here, if only they didn't have an audience. It wasn't the same as earlier when they were driving around and the men in the front had music on blast. There were probably dozens right outside, waiting for their Boss to hop out. Plus, the van wasn't moving anymore. No one could say they were mistaken about what was happening and two or three guys were easier to kill than 20, maybe more.

Sakura leaned her back up against the van wall, listening to him shuffling around and moving things, but she couldn't see what he was up to. It was probably to get his mind off of what _could_ have happened, trying to distract himself and calm down a little, before facing the men outside. He was a different person to these people, couldn't act or talk to them the same way he does with her. There was an image to uphold as the ruthless 'Boss' they took orders from. The pinkette imagined seeing a topless clown with a boner might not seem very intimidating in front of a bunch of criminals. The thought made her snicker and when he suddenly stopped moving, she'd swear she could feel a dark glare spearing into her. He probably thought she was laughing at him _-and he would've been right._

" _Gahh_..." Something hard hit the tarp and rolled, smacking against her foot. "Would you, ah, hand me that, sweetheart?" Bending down, Sakura scrunched her face up when her fingers touched the rigid surface. A gasp left her lips, feeling whatever it was. Long, cold...metal? Wrapping her hand around it, she quickly lifted it up. There was some weight to it.

"H-Here." Honestly...she didn't want to know. It's better that way.

A gloved hand coiled around her small fist when she held it out to him. Sakura swallowed hard, trying not to think about what it might be as he carefully took it from her hand. From the way he gingerly handled it, maybe it was something that could've possibly hurt her or he would have just snatched it away. A bad feeling crept into her stomach. Knowing him, it was probably one of his toys...

"Ahhh.. _Thanks_. You're such a doll!" Joker sounded playful, like he was in a good mood. It was always strange how his voice changed to different octaves when he spoke, depending on his mood at the time. It was definitely different from when they were growing up together. "Let's go, sugar lips. Got something I wanna show ya..."

Grabbing Sakura by the hand, he guided her towards the end of the large van, kicking at the door with a dress shoe. In seconds, they opened and a few men were standing there, making the pinkette feel bashful all over again. These ones she hasn't seen before. They weren't the ones who tried 'escorting' her earlier. How many underlings does he actually have? Was it considered a gang? Some of the news outlets refer to them like a small army, a little thing she just remembered that put her right back on edge. There can't be _that_ many, right?

_'It's okay... It's okay.'_

Joker jumped out onto the cement, quickly turning to help Sakura get down. Reaching a gloved hand out, he froze on the spot, finally seeing the arrangement of his clothing on her in the light. The clown swallowed hard, raking his eyes along her body with a sharp breath, taking in every detail. The expression on his face made her fidget, suddenly felt embarrassed from his gaze. Despite being completely covered by the large trench coat, she felt the urge to cover up, like she was naked in front of everyone. There was rapture in those dark pools, completely enthralled at the sight in front of him.

Seeing him shirtless out in the open with his pants hanging low around his hips made her flush, the heat in her cheeks staining them red. She shifted on her feet, using the long sleeve of his coat to cover part of her face. A nervous little habit she picked up a while ago. It only served to show how bashful she was to all these murderers standing around. Their opinions didn't really matter. Her eyes focused in on the Joker, his presence helping to calm the nerves gnawing on her insides. The corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement, finding it endearing when she reacts that way to him.

_'Jack's really eating this up... He must really like seeing his clothes on me. What a strange man.'_

"What a _sight_ for sore eyes..." Grabbing onto the purple fabric around her hips, he effortlessly hoisted her out of the van, carefully placing her down onto the cement where his men parked. The pinkette was glanced at the men standing around, almost glad that she wasn't in that dress from earlier. There was at least fifteen of them near the van waiting for him and their next orders. That didn't include the handfuls moving around the other vehicles. It was a great variety of large, small, short, tall, fat, skinny, or muscular builds. The clown uses everything to his advantage depending on the situation and he had an armory of different underlings for any situation he creates. No matter where he needed his goons to blend in with him in disguise or to sneak around, he can pick and choose as he pleases. Some were clearly thugs from The Narrows, others looked like they had no business being anywhere near a gang. Then again, appearances could be deceiving. These guys are all cut-throats, the only logical reason why they'd be here. The Joker isn't the kind of guy who likes to waste time dealing with simple amateurs or anyone he deems 'useless'. Knowing him, if they didn't live up to his expectations, he'd cut them loose- _literally_.

No wonder Jack insisted on her wearing his clothes... He didn't want her walking around these men in a dress that showed off her legs and a pair of heels. Before she walked out the door for work, he was surprisingly in the _shower_ , without her goading him in with the temptation of company. There wasn't a chance for him to see her attire, which would've ended with her being late from a forceful strip session. Now, she could see why he wanted the trench coat on her for a multitude of reasons. She didn't know these people... _but he does_. Every action is for a reason and has a meaning behind it. Perhaps he knew there might've been problems for him with her dressed like that. One catcall or free-feel, and someone's head would be rolling across the cement.

Sakura drew her eyes away from the man standing in front of her, towards their surroundings. It was already late, the sky shifting from a deep blue to total darkness, making the stars and moon shine bright. When winter's coming, the night always comes crawling faster in the evening. From the frigid air biting at the tip of her nose, she knew they were on the precipice of it. Looking towards the clown, part of her felt guilty for wearing his coat when she saw the little wisps of fog leaving her lips. It was cold out and he was bare-chested, only in his pinstriped pants an dress shoes. Despite the chill in the air, it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

There were blaring lights throughout the small parking lot where they stood, right out front of a large old building. From the looks of the dilapidated structure, it must've been another abandoned warehouse, one of many throughout the city. A couple trucks and vans were parked nearby, lined up one after the other. Men were carrying crates and boxes towards the side, far enough away that she couldn't see where they were taking them.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, yanking her close as he planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help feeling shy with the group of men watching them. Some looked confused or bewildered, a couple had an expression akin to pity, but most tried a straight face. It showed which ones had better self-control, that could resist the urge to display what they were actually thinking on their face.

_'I guess it's strange for them to see their Boss doing something like this? That's good to know. At least it doesn't seem to be common...'_

Looking down when something heavy tapped against her leg, Sakura's eyes widened in surprised. Her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out aside from a shuddered breath. The object he asked her to hand him in the van... It was a heavy steel pipe with a thick elbow joint at the end. Seeing the shocked expression twisting her face, the clown's grinned maliciously. The image hit her right in the gut, knocking the air from her lungs. He wasn't the kind of person who suddenly decided to pick up plumbing for a hobby. No... This was a weapon, a very nasty one.

Pulling his arm back, he barked out a deep laugh, ruffling the pink locks and purposefully trying to make a mess. She moved to swat at the offending hand, only for him to avoid it as he stepped away, striding in the opposite direction. Despite the seemingly playful notion towards her, something tightened uncomfortably in her gut, watching him anxiously.

_'He's going to do something horrible. I can feel it in my bones. I don't like this...'_

The men froze when the Joker sauntered along the line they quickly formed, arms behind his back, tapping the pipe against his gloved hand. Not once after walking away, did he turn to look back at her. That only confirmed it for Sakura that something bad really _is_ going to happen. Over the last week, the pinkette started to notice he would try to avoid eye-contact right before _acting_ on his bad intentions. One glance at his posture and she _knew_ what kind of state he was falling into. His was hunched forward with his shoulders raised high, eyeing each and every person carefully as he made his way down the row.

Sakura nervously pinched at the thick fabric of the coat's sleeves between her fingers, watching him in trepidation. This was the first time seeing Jack in his _'element'_ or with his underlings like this. The two of them were usually in the apartment, besides going to the park, but the men only opened and closed the gates... This was completely different. The air around him quickly changed, making her heart pound in her chest.

It wasn't like being with Jack... No, this was _The_ _Joker_...

Biting her bottom lip, she held her breath, feeling completely out of place around these people. Her anxiety was growing with every passing moment, only getting worse after seeing the weapon in his tight fist. Despite growing up in The Narrows, this wasn't anything like that. These men were hardened criminals who did unspeakable things, that's why they were here. So is Jack, but she knew him. He wouldn't hurt her, not the way his underlings might if given the chance.

Seeing the expressions on their faces, it was a truly odd scene to watch. The person she grew up with despised being around people and avoided it whenever necessary. He never wanted to bother with anything that didn't directly involve them. The boy who laid his head on her lap when she was busy reading a book and wanted attention. The one that broke into her room with any little cut, just so she would fuss over it and bandage him up...

...That same person was making grown men cower in his presence. Twirling a steel pipe between his gloved fingers with a sneer across his painted face, he kept pacing back and forth along the row of criminals, narrowing his eye on them.

_'This is so weird... Talk about Twilight Zone._ _What is he doing?'_

Suddenly stopping in front of the bald-headed man, Joker leaned in towards his face, shifting his head to the side. That was the person who tried _'escorting'_ her to the van and was being rough, making her lose those heels she didn't miss. With the clown mostly blocking her view, it was hard to see the man's reaction to the Boss standing barely a foot away from him. She could _almost_ imagine the expression he was making based off the goons standing close by. The Joker wasn't singling them out, but that didn't stop the fear showing on their faces. Maybe they knew that once he got started, things would spiral out of control and suck others into the whirlwind his fury caused.

Without warning, the pipe was smashed against his skull before Sakura realized the clown even moved a muscle. The strike was so quick, she wasn't sure anything happened at first, until the man fell to his knees with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ahh... Tommy- _boy_. Ya really need to watch that _mouth_ of yours!" Pulling his arm high over his head, he swung the pipe down again with a grunt, smacking the man down against the ground. He didn't have a chance to defend himself or try to stand with the Joker looming overhead, giving him no quarter.

Sakura's eyes widened, covering her mouth with a purple sleeve to stifle the shout trying to tear through her throat. She should have expected something like this when he hopped out of the van with a steel pipe of all things, but foolishly hoped it would only be used as an intimidation tactic to keep his men in line. Nope... The Joker wasn't currently in the mood for that. He prefers to lead by example, to demonstrate _exactly_ what happens when someone pisses him off for any reason.

"B-Boss!" The man cried out, trying to cover his head with his large arms. That only seemed to make the Joker angrier with a snarl ripping through the night air. No one else moved a muscle or said a word, not wanting to be at the receiving end of his weapon. From where she stood, she could see his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the heavy pipe in his hand.

That was the man who yanked her around earlier, but he couldn't have seen that... Right? Or was this about something else?

**_"I see everything, dollface. Mhmm. Yes. I. Do."_ **

The pinkette watched in horror as blood ran from his face and head with every rapid blow, unable to move an inch. She wanted to yell, to get him to stop...but couldn't. This wasn't the first, or even second, time he's killed someone in front of her, but this... It was just so _vicious_... He could have easily shot the man, made it quick and simple. _Nope_. This was meant to make him suffer, to send a clear message to the others.

The pipe smashed against his face, teeth and blood falling out onto the cement. Bile rose up her throat, seconds away from puking at the sight. This was too much. Her eyes brimmed with hot tears, trying to keep in anything that was attempting to come out.

_'I'm going to be sick!'_

"HAHAHAAA! Can't talk shit now. _Hmm?!_ That's _right_! I am a fucking _freak_ and don't you scumbags forget it!" Blood splattered up onto his chest and face as he kept swinging, caving in the man's head. Things Sakura never wanted to see spilled out onto the concrete around Joker's dress shoes and flying up in different directions, splattering on some of the men standing too close. No one moved a muscle, not even when the red fluids decorated their faces.

The blood completely drained from her face watching this horrible sight, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Was it shock? Disbelief? The small body wrapped in the over-sized coat trembled hard, feeling like her knees were close to giving out at any second. Her chest hurt... Watching him like this made it feel like it was going to collapse in on itself.

Laughing in between his hard breaths, Joker kept at it until there was barely a head there, ignoring the body twitching against the cold ground. Why wouldn't he just stop already? This was madness...

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_... Such a shame, Tommy-boy! Ya had potential!" Swinging the pipe to shake the gory matter off onto the ground, he panted and started pacing wildly in front of the remaining men frozen in place.

"Anyone else have somethin' to say?! No?! _C'mon_! Balls to the walls, boys!" Twisting the soaked pipe between his gloved fingers, Sakura shook from watching him. She hasn't seen this side of him before, not since he killed his father... Lost in some manic hysteria with little chance of crawling out on his own. Is this how things are around here? His dark eyes flickered around quickly, turning his head from one side to the other, daring anyone to speak up.

"Let's get one thing _very_ clear! Keep your mouths shut, I hear and see _everything_ that goes on 'round here! Another thing..." Without looking over, he pointed the bloody pipe in her direction, blood dripping onto the ground. "This _woman_...is _mine_. No one touches or talks to _or_ about her. No one tries anything funny or goes into our room...and _no one_ sure as hell gets " _seconds_ ". Got it?! If any of you try to pull some shit, you'll end up like Tommy-boy here. _Un-_ der _-stood_?!"

The men nodded furiously, too afraid to speak up. Sakura's jaw dropped even further, not sure how to take this "example" he was giving the group. Despite growing up in The Narrows, this was something she never experienced firsthand. She's heard the stories, noticed people missing or boasting about their exploits, but this was on a totally different scale. This mustn't have been about earlier, but something else entirely. Where did 'seconds' come from? Did he hear that man say something about wanting a turn with her and that's why he's doing this? As a forewarning for any of them that are ballsy enough to try crossing that boundary? Maybe this is how things are done around here an if he doesn't set that line straight, these men will take advantage of it.

" _Good!_ Now that we have an _understanding_... Make sure you spread the word to the others. She's not hard to miss or mix up with any of your little _whores_ , so I don't wanna hear some bullshit excuse!" His voice alone was terrifying. The one he liked to use in those awful videos he made, harsh and commanding. Sakura couldn't stop shaking and tearing up, trying hard to stifle it down and wiping her face with the sleeve of his coat.

Just this morning, they were laying in bed with him running his fingers through her hair, kissing everything he could, before she got up to make breakfast... And now he was standing over a puddle of blood and brains, threatening a group of criminals. It was hard to see the person she loves do such horrible things.

Joker clearly wasn't done yet when he started swinging the pipe around like a bat. He kept pacing around agitatedly, rolling his head along his bare shoulders. The greasepaint was barely a smear across his face, with the missing parts more than likely rubbed off onto her skin. The scene only worse when he cracked his neck, a picture of madness as he moved around erratically.

_'Please, God... Please let him be done!'_

"Rocco. Rocco. _Rocco_..." The man with the Misfits tattoo on his neck was where he stopped suddenly. His gray eyes widened, sweat running down the side of his face. "I'm _so_ disappointed... You were with me the longest. I never took you for a gossiping ol' ninny. Ya know... It's not _nice_ to talk behind people's backs!" A hand lashed out, smacking the large man across the face. Blood from the glove smeared, leaving a messy red handprint.

"If I had _feelings_ , they might've been hurt!" Pointing the pipe towards Rocco's face, he paled in disbelief. The look of a man who knew this would be his final moments. The last goon hadn't seen it coming, probably didn't expect anything of the sort. This one didn't have that luxury. He knew what was going to happen next.

They all did.

Finding some semblance of courage, Sakura ran forward, not knowing what could actually be done. All she knew was that this had to stop. If anyone could try to pull him from the spiraling madness and rage that fueled him, it might be her. _Hopefully..._ Desperately wrapping her sleeved arms around the the clown's scarred torso, his muscles tensed up as he froze. The pinkette could feel how fast his heart was pounding when she pushed her face against his bare back.

"P-Please! _Stop!_ " She didn't know if he was going to be furious with her for trying to stop him from teaching his men a lesson. Without thinking, she just acted, not wanting to see him like this anymore. What was going to happen now? Will he freak out? Would he be enraged thinking that she made him look bad in front of his henchmen? Possibly see it as a betrayal or disrespect? She _almost_ forgot the reason for doing it in the first place when the anxiety took over, trying to eat away at the resolve she managed to muster.

" _Sakura_..." He growled out, but didn't move. Every muscle in his body was strained, flexing beneath his marred skin. It was like he was _trying_ to resist the urge to lash out, his instincts pushing him to get rid of anything in his way. This was a foolish move to pull when he's in the throws of blood lust, when he's at his most dangerous and unstable. With a flick of his wrist, he could smash _her_ head in with that steel pipe.

"Please, don't kill him... I-I owe him!" The words just flew out without a second thought, reaching for anything that _might_ convince him to let this man go. He didn't seem like a bad guy, despite his appearance. Joker obviously knew him better, must have had some reason to say what he did moments ago.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

"You...owe _him_?!" Joker spun around incredulously, eyes wild and brows raised up high on his forehead. With him towering over her, the pinkette couldn't help feeling impossibly small in comparison to his high large stature. Despite everything that happened, Sakura tried hard to fight the fear coursing through her body. Just telling him _'no'_ wasn't a good enough answer, that's for sure... If he bowed his head and relented because she _'said so'_ , it would make him look weak in front of all these hardened men, like he was whipped.

"That's right. Last week, when I was in The Narrows... He stepped in when someone was haggling me...and-" Green eyes shifted towards the corpse on the ground. "When _this_ guy was yanking me around by my arm and made me lose my heels, Rocco hit him. He was good to me..." It wasn't really a lie... She just hadn't mentioned that it was Rocco himself who'd done the haggling.

Dark eyes narrowed down on Sakura, giving the pinkette the feeling like they really _could_ see right through her. It took every ounce of strength not to back down or retreat, trying to remember this was _Jack_ standing over her. She needed to have a spine and a voice. Otherwise, he was going to completely lose himself.

The greasepaint on his face was completely smeared, the black circled around his eyes webbing out further than usual. His faded green, sweaty hair even more wild than in the back of the van. The blood splattered on his chest and face made him look more demon, than man. No wonder his men were absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't be scared to see a mad, shirtless clown, covered in blood and pacing in front of them with a steel pipe, covered in someone's brains?

Sakura could see the wheels turning in his head while he picked her words apart. His eyes narrowed into slits, mulling over his options and deciding what to do next. For all she knew, he already knew about everything. It almost seemed like he really could see and hear everything, the way he always claimed to. The side of his scarred mouth twitched, lips curling up at the internal debate he was having with himself. When the muscles in his face started to relax, the pinkette felt the knotting in her chest begin to unravel. Seeing the fire in those black orbs cool off- _even just a hair-_ made the lump in her throat lessen slightly. Breathing in deeply, Joker closed his eyes and let his head fall back, rolling his shoulders to work some of the tension out.

_'Is he...trying to calm down?'_

Pursing his lips and looking back down at Sakura, he clicked his tongue in annoyance, throwing the steel pipe over her head towards the vans. The pinkette could have cried in relief at the crooked grin stretching across his mouth, seeing his mood swinging to the far left. Compared to moments ago, it was a welcome reprieve.

"HAHAHAHA!" Wrapping his bare arm around her shoulders, he laughed as a droplet of blood fell from his chin and ran down his chest. Sakura grimaced at the sight, not understanding how none of this could really faze him, just like the cold. Blood and guts really didn't bother him at all. If anything, it only fed into the frenzy he found himself in. "C'mon, dollface. I still have some things I wanna show ya..."

_'Thank GOD!'_

The only thing she could hope for now, was that whatever he wanted to show her wasn't part of the "lessons" he was trying to teach her. Well... If it was anything like the one earlier, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad...

Joker yanked her closer as he started walking away, pushing her forward to go with him. The pinkette glanced towards the gray-eyed man, who looked on in disbelief at what just happened. The expression he gave her said more than words could ever hope to. A mix between being grateful and full of desperation. They all knew the Joker was about to bash his head in, but there he is, still breathing.

After a few steps, Joker froze, stopping Sakura with the grip around her shoulders. Turning his head towards the men, a malicious smile pulled at the corners of his ruined mouth.

" _Rocco_..."

"Y-Yes, Boss!" The man stood ramrod straight, suddenly becoming nervous again now that the clown's attention wasn't completely focused on the woman next to him..

"Just so ya know... This doesn't make you two _even._ Don't forget tha- _t_. You know better than anyone that I don't give second chances. Remember this- You owe this _woman_ your _life_..." Dark eyes narrowed as he turned away, leaving the men to finish their jobs. Tugging on the purple coat wrapped around the pinkette, he trudged along, not loosening the grip on her shoulders.


	29. Relax

"So... I take it Wayne is out on _another_ date?" The District Attorney stared through the large window of the penthouse, where he spent the last twenty minutes gazing out over the lit-up city. Nothing helped clear his head like having what was important in front of his eyes, reminding him of what he was fighting for. This was one of the best places to get a wonderful view of Gotham, especially at night.

"Seems so..." Rachel sighed, looking towards the television from the soft chair close by. Every news channel was playing the same segments over and over again. It couldn't be helped, there wasn't much else for them to report on anymore.

Instead of anchors talking about neighborhood programs starting up or schools receiving funding to renovate and purchase new materials for students, or even laws that were being passed to clean up the streets, all that was ever on were increasingly depressing updates. More deaths, more people missing, more crimes being committed. Buildings taking a hit, people being shot or robbed... It was insanity.

Gotham was devolving into a city worse than it ever was and that was all thanks to the Joker... The man who added her name to the list of people he promised to kill. Harvey said that one of the clown's men who'd shot and captured during the attempted public execution of Mayor Garcia had a name tag on his honor guard uniform with her name on it...

It was terrifying... No one knew when or how the Joker would strike. He's ended the lives of people of far more importance and higher standing throughout the city using unpredictable means. If he could get to the rich and powerful, what chance did she really have? Although Mayor Garcia had made it out of the incident alive, the clown hadn't left empty-handed. No... In the attempt, Jim Gordon was shot dead protecting the politician.

That was a hard pill to swallow. Jim had become a good friend and confidant in the last year, since Bruce started wearing the mask. Their efforts to bring down Falcone brought them together and the attack on The Narrows with Crane's fear gas only made that bond stronger. They all did their best to stop the mayhem and do what they could. It was during this incident that Bruce revealed himself to her as Batman.

That gas... It was like nothing she's ever seen before. When Crane sprayed her in the face with a concentrated dose, after having issues with him intervening in her attempt to bring Falcone to justice, she was sure that life would never be the same. Left in a daze with horrifying illusions, death would've been a welcome reprieve compared to being lost in that nightmare... If Bruce hadn't given her the antidote, there was no doubt that she would have died back then.

That was a year ago... It feels like so much has happened since then. For a while, it really seemed like Bruce wearing the cape was really making a difference. The fearless mob that controlled the city became afraid of pulling their usual stunts during the nights, not knowing when or if the Batman would show up. He worked closely with Jim to trap and arrest these men, who've been polluting Gotham for so long, but it was a never-ending battle. After Falcone was admitted to Arkham Asylum, he was quickly replaced with Maroni and the Chechen, the men embroiled in a turf war with Gambol, who's recently gone missing. With the threat of Batman being on their heels and the possibility of losing everything, the mob bosses made a temporary truce and alliance, something unheard of in the criminal underground.

It was Harvey, the man she started a relationship with almost nine months ago, who was willing to take the crime organization on, not being afraid of the repercussions. Unlike Jim, who had a family and children, the District Attorney was on his own, not having to fear for the lives of loved ones. All it would take to stop most men who could stand up to crime, is having one of their children taken on the way home from school and everything would fall apart. No one was willing to sacrifice their own lives or family's to stop the mayhem that's spanned for decades.

That was one of the reasons Bruce insisted on having an alias. He didn't want to bring any harm to her, Alfred, or even Lucius. It was a smart move, that way he could do what needed to be done without bringing danger to any of them. No one had a clue about the man behind the mask, except for the three people that he protected wholeheartedly.

_'Bruce...'_

The two of them have friends for as long as Rachel could remember. She was there when he fell down the well on his family's estate, tried to comfort him when his parents were killed, begged him to leave when the murderer was gunned down after a court hearing fourteen years later...and when he returned, after going missing for seven _long_ years. Their bond couldn't be explained or broken. They would always be in each other's lives no matter what, even if they couldn't be together... Not as long as he spent his nights fighting against the darkness that was plaguing the city.

"I haven't seen Alfred anywhere... Looks like we have the place to ourselves for the night." Harvey's voice drew her away from the screen she hadn't really been paying attention to. The smirk on his face as he eyed her from across the room made her flush, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"He probably wanted to give us some privacy. Not that we really needed it."

This man... He was such a good person. Determined, loyal, sweet, handsome, powerful... Everything a woman could want and more. Smart as a whip and cunning like a fox. The men who worked in his office were more dedicated to his cause than she's ever seen before. They fully believe in him and what he stands for. He was the "White Knight" of Gotham... The man who had 549 criminals arrested in a single day, using the information they obtained from Lau to clean up the streets. Every day, he showered her with affection and the love he felt to the point that it was overwhelming, treating her like she was the only woman in the world...

So... _Why did she feel this way?_

Why couldn't she fully give herself to this wonderful person? When he asked her to marry him at the fundraiser, she just couldn't find it in herself to give him a straight answer.

It was because of Bruce...

No matter how much time passes or what happens, Rachel just couldn't forget that first taste of love they shared together. She promised him that they would be together, once he was able to walk away from the Batman. Unfortunately, it seems like that day will never come.

Tomorrow morning, he's planning on turning himself in at the press conference that Harvey had organized. There wouldn't be a chance for them to be together after that. Who knows how long he would be put away for acting as a vigilante and taking the law into his own hands. The thought was... _unbearable_.

"Oh? _We don't?_ I'd like to think otherwise..." Harvey grinned as he stepped away from the window. His long fingers twirled his father's lucky coin between them, something he always did when he was anxious or elated. It was the former... This press conference has him on edge, and he was completely reluctant to have it at all. He truly admires the Batman, probably more than anyone else, despite having no idea who was actually behind the mask. If he did... Well, let's just say, he doesn't care for Bruce. He thinks of him as a pompous, rich, womanizer with no ambition other than his own pleasures. That's exactly how Bruce wanted people to perceive him, so at least it worked.

Rachel stood when he walked closer to the chair, his clear blue eyes lighting up as they gazed down at her. Part of the brunette felt terrible about the way she secretly felt. How could someone love two people at the same time? It was mind-boggling, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it. God knows how hard she tried to quell those emotions.. _.those urges_. It wasn't fair to Harvey, who gave himself to her completely, when she couldn't do the same. That's why she _couldn't_ agree to his proposal.

Leaning down over her, his lips were warm against the cool skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. If anything, this would take their minds away from the tragedy that was about to unfold in the morning... When Harvey would learn the identity of his hero and one of her greatest loves would be shackled and thrown away. Even now, Bruce was scouring the streets, desperate to find the Joker. She could only hope that a miracle would happen, before the sun rises.

"Let's go..." Taking his large hand into hers, Rachel led the way towards the guest bedroom, needing a reprieve from those thoughts plaguing her mind. His body could bring the distraction and relief she desperately needed...

To get away from what was about to happen... To stop her from thinking about those dark eyes that made her heart skip a beat...

* * *

"What is this place?" The pinkette looked around curiously. The arm slung over her shoulders gave a small squeeze, his fingers massaging into the material of the coat she was wearing.

"Just an old building I set-up shop in a _while_ ago..." The place looks like it hasn't been used in a long time... If it wasn't for the lights shining down outside and the vehicles parked nearby, anyone could've assumed it was just another abandoned building in the bad areas of the city. She knew they had to be near The Narrows from the looks of it.

The heat radiating from his bare skin and the hand rubbing along her shoulder felt reassuring, something that she needed after his little "episode" right before this. The pounding in her chest calmed down and her muscles started to relax while they walked across the broken lot, towards the old building.

"Hahaha..." Joker's laugh was low, not hysterical the way it was earlier. His eyes narrowed with a grin spreading across his face, amusement dancing around in those dark orbs. Following his gaze, there was a large semi-truck parked along the side of the building. The cabin's color looked similar to rust and the trailer was even more curious when she squinted to get a better look.

"Wanna see?" Noticing the way she was staring at it, he gave a small nudge to her side with a chuckle. If he was excited about something, it couldn't be anything good... Pulling his arm from around her shoulders, Sakura bit her lip when she felt his warm fingers lacing themselves between hers. She couldn't help noticing how how rough they were from the thumb rubbing against the back of her hand. Even when they were younger, it's always been like that, but she didn't recall them having that harsh texture they do now.

A cough pulled Sakura out of her nostalgic thoughts, realizing she'd been looking down and staring at his hand.

"Whattcha thinkin' about? _Hmm?_ " When he leaned down and pumped his bows, she quickly averted her gaze seeing the lecherous grin tugging at his scars.

_'Seriously? He's incorrigible...'_

The pinkette could feel her face heating up, finding it annoying how he always seemed to know what everyone was thinking or doing, even when he _shouldn't._ Sometimes it was like he really could read minds, but she knew it had to be keen observational skills. Always watching and reading people's body language and facial expressions.

"Are you, ah... _h_ _eh..._ thinking about my hand between your thighs again? Oh, _sweetheart_... You always were such a _little minx_. Can't get enough of me, huh?" She wanted to smack that devious look right off his face as he giggled, clearly enjoying her embarrassment. To be honest, that wasn't what she'd been thinking about, but now it was. He said it just to leave the thought and image there, always trying to manipulate things to his liking. There's nothing he'd probably enjoy more than her constantly thinking about him, wanting more and never being fulfilled. Someone that he could keep tucked away, living and breathing for him and nothing else. Everything he says and does always has a purpose, one way or another.

"I'd say you were always a _dog_ , but that isn't true. _Is it?_ " Pursing her lips tightly as he chuckled, she pulled her away, before he could tighten it, smacking his chest. It felt strange to see him so playful and energetic, considering he'd been practically frothing at the mouth and smashing someone's head in just before this. If what teenage girls have is called mood-swings, then what was this?

" _Oh, but it is!_ " His smile widened, running his tongue over the forked scar on his bottom lip. Before she could say a word, his hand snaked out and grasped hers, tugging the pinkette close enough that her face almost smacked against the blood still wet against his chest. A grimace twisted her features, craning her head back to get away from it.

"Ya just never saw it through those rose-colored glasses you're always looking at me through. _Hmm?_ I've always been this way, even if I didn't act on it. You just couldn't see it, could you?... _My sweet-sweet, innocent little blossom_... Well, maybe not so innocent as you look. Not if you're with _me_..."

Sakura stared up at him with a deadpan expression. What the hell's he rambling about now? Why does this man say that he wants her to stay, but then goes on about how she can't see the _real_ him and that he's always this way? That wasn't true. Did he forget how he was as a child? Growing up? Perhaps she hadn't been the only one who forgot parts of the past...or he's just rejecting them all together.

Noticing the dazed look on the pinkette from becoming lost in her own thoughts, he motioned with his chin in the direction of the truck, yanking her along. Dark eyes watched her carefully with a side glance as she looked forward, running the words through a filter she subconsciously had to use more often than not.

"Why?" Joker snapped his head in her direction when she finally spoke, stopping on the spot.

"Why wha- _t_?" Shifting his head to the side, he stared down with a curious expression, wondering what was going on in her head. His brows pinched together, leaning in close towards her face as he watched her, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"Why do you always do that? Try to get me to think badly of you? Acting like you're trying to reveal some world shattering truth that I'm just far too stupid to see for myself. Well, guess what? I'm not a fool and I don't wear glasses either, rose-colored or not." Anger bubbled inside, threatening to spill out. "Hate to break it to you, but you're not the _only_ one who sees more than they should... Are you _trying_ to chase me off?"

Joker glared down at her, eyes wide and wild like they were before. The smile playing on his lips faded as the muscles beneath his skin shifted in agitation. Was he angry? Did she say too much? The tension was suddenly thick in the air, making her uncomfortable. It didn't take much to send him spiraling on some tangent or fit of rage, especially these days. He was probably still in the throws of his blood-lust after killing one of his own men, so she needed to be careful and tread lightly.

_'Shit...'_

"Ha. Ha. _Ha._ You're, ah-You're _funny_." The stoic mask he plastered on himself cracked with the right side of his mouth quirking up, making the long scar move with it. "AHAHAHAHA!" Letting go of her hand, he smacked his own against his chest, almost like he was trying to keep the laughter contained somehow, doubling over.

The vein in her forehead throbbed watching the little spectacle he was putting on, trying to stop the contagious noise from affecting her. What was so damn funny? He rubbed under his eye, wiping away the tears that would never come.

" _Hoo_ _boy_! And they say _I'm_ a joker! You're too much, ya know that?" Slapping his knee, he stood back up, swaying back and forth on his feet, still racked with laughter that made his whole body shake. The look in his eyes didn't match his actions at all. Standing up with his shoulders hunched, he stepped closer. If the pinkette was anyone else, she would have taken a few steps back, not sure of what was to come next.

Hands reached out taking the sides of her face, running his thumbs along the soft skin of her cheeks. It was gentle... _tender_.

"You never cease to amaze me, sweetheart... I never thought you were stupid. Foolish at times, with the choices you make... _but never stupid_." Leaning forward, he pressed his ruined lips to her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his touch, trying not to be annoyed with him. It just couldn't be helped. At times, it felt like things really didn't change, not matter how much they seemed to.

Leaning in close, he buried is nose into her hair, his body swaying as he loomed like a dark shadow above her tiny form. His breath was hot against her ear, whispering in a low voice that left the pinkette breathless. "And, ah... _You're not going anywhere_."

"I don't-I don't _want_ to go anywhere, but... Why do you say things to try to get me not to like you? You do one thing, then say another... It annoys the hell out of me." She knew what he was doing. It wasn't a big secret.

Smacking his lips, he moved her head from one side to the other as he rolled his head along his shoulders. "Just, ah, making sure of somethin'. Aww... _C'mon!_ Don't give me that look, I still have _so_ much to show you. Let's not spoil the good mood. _Hmm?_ " Stepping back, he grinned as his fingers trailed down her arm, taking her hand again. This man was too much sometimes... When he started to walk away, he froze like something just came to mind.

" _Besides_..." Whipping his head around and tightening the hold on her hand, his eyes lit-up mischievously. Bringing himself down to her height, a finger tapped against the rhombus-shaped birthmark against her forehead. "There isn't anywhere you could go, even if you wanted to leave. No matter where you run to, I'll _always_ find you. _Mhmm_... No getting away from me now. Just remember _that_..."

The way his eyes darkened sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. He _meant_ it... There was no chuckle at the end or even a hint of humor in his tone, leaving her ice-cold when he smirked and turned away. If she did try to leave... If this became too much for her, it wouldn't matter. He would just track her down and make it so she couldn't get away from him again. For some reason, the thought was comforting in some twisted way. They would always be together, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Although this was an unorthodox relationship, there was more history and feelings between them than a lot of other couples she's met.

_'It's official... I've lost it. That's if I ever had it in the first place. Crazy people don't usually know they're actually insane, right?'_

Letting go of her hand and sprinting forward, the clown spun on his heel to face her. Long arms spread out wide at his sides when they reached the truck, like he was preparing for some kind of special unveiling behind a curtain. Always such a showman...

"Ta- _da_! What do ya think?" Green eyes flickered back and forth, looking at the trailer of the semi-truck. ' _HYAMS Amusement Parks'_ was in bold lettering in the far corner and a picture of a carnival in the center. Roller coaster, Ferris wheel, tent and all. He just had to, didn't he? Going all the way with the damn clown motif... What really caught her attention was next to the image. "Laughter is the best medicine", but there was a large "S" spray-painted in red in front of the words.

**SLAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE**

"Ha...Haha... Hahaha..." The chuckle left her lips before even thinking of holding it back. Why was she finding this _so funny_? It really wasn't, knowing this was going to be used for something terrible. When did she get such a twisted sense of humor? Was that something else contagious about him, besides the raucous noises he makes?

_'Maybe... I always had one...'_

Joker's eyes lit up when he saw the pinkette covering her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to keep in the laughter. He couldn't help finding himself completely enthralled with the sight.

"Ya like it? It was just _too good_ not to." Reaching out and grabbing her hand, twirling her around with a grin. Sakura couldn't resist feeling lighthearted at his playfulness, watching him thoroughly enjoying her reaction and his own _clever_ ideas. "You always did like puns." An arm wrapped around the purple coat she wore, her long hair tickling his fingers when he dipped her backwards. Yep, he was _definitely_ in a good mood.

"Ya see, I like to do my best to put my own personal touch on things, but...there seems to be a few, ah, _dents_ I haven't been able to get out yet." The man hovering above her stared down at her face, searching for something and holding on tight, so she wouldn't fall. Her brows furrowed with the confusion painting across her features, silently mulling over his words.

_**"-there seems to be a few, ah, dents I haven't been able to get out yet."** _

Looking back towards the truck, it seemed perfectly fine. There weren't any indents in the trailer or any damage that she could see.

_'No. This has to be some kind of joke, or he wouldn't be looking at me like that...'_

Joker's expression almost turned sour as he smacked his lips together, looking off to the side quietly. He probably hoped she would've understood what he meant right away.

_'Ah! Dents... Harvey...'_

"So, that's what you're up to..." His head snapped back to study the pinkette for a moment, waiting for her to continue. "Harvey..." It seemed like that was the right answer from manic laughter that filtered through the air, making her body jolt in his hold. The clown's face brightened up as he pulled her back up to her feet.

" _That's my girl!_ " A hand ruffled the pink locks on her head, making her swat at him. Rolling his shoulders back, a satisfied look spread over his handsome features, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "I knew _you_ would get it. No one else appreciates for my jokes." He sounded almost bitter about it. Could he really not understand why people wouldn't like them, especially when they probably came at their expense? Or that his jokes were usually followed up with him doing something nasty?

_'Such a dark sense of humor...'_

"Yeah... _Jokes_..." Only someone like him would get a kick out of the future prospect of murdering a District Attorney... Despite how elated he seemed gazing back at the semi-truck, the pinkette couldn't share the same sentiment. Something in the pit of her stomach was twisting, giving off a bad vibe. It wasn't just the fact that he was going to kill someone, that was an act he seemed to enjoy on a regular basis.

No, something just felt... _wrong_.

Sensing the change in her mood, he turned back, watching her curiously while she fiddled with the sleeve of his coat. "What's the matter, doll? Is this about my joke?"

"Not really..." There didn't feel like any point in voicing her concerns right now. He'll do whatever he wants anyway. If she did, would he even listen? Or just try to distract her with affection and intimacy like he always does? When any complaints or worries came from the pinkette, Joker would try to kiss her or slip his hand between her legs, knowing it would catch her off guard. Always attempting to get her to dismiss or forget anything troubling her at the moment.

_"We're going to have to talk about this later. I don't like it... What is it that he expects me to do, especially with how things are now? Just keep my mouth shut and let him handle everything? Sit around, waiting for him to give me attention or have sex? Does he think I shouldn't be concerned about anything at all? I don't understand what's going on in his head... He never wants to talk about any of it. Do my feelings even matter to him or is he honestly just trying to protect me?'_

" _Hahh._.. C'mon. Let's get you inside. Your feet are gonna get all dirty walking around like that." Grabbing her by the hand, Sakura looked down as he led her towards the building. She almost forgot she was barefoot and that her heels were still stuck in the crack of someone's sidewalk... They hurt to walk in anyway, so it wasn't much of a loss.

The closer they got to the building, Sakura realized just _how_ worn down it really looked.. When they reached a metal door, he twisted the handle and yanked it open, motioning for her to go in with his hand. Hesitantly, the pinkette stepped in, unsure of what might be waiting for her on the other side. Part of her expected to see people strung up from the ceiling with blood decorating the walls... Henchmen using bodies as furniture... Something grisly that couldn't be forgotten, even with all the counseling in the world.

Stepping inside, she pursed her lips together at the sight in front of them.

It wasn't like that. Not at all...

There were crates against the walls and men standing around or walking back and forth, talking and laughing. Some were lounging with a beer or bottle in their hands, while others were messing with small metal boxes. The large area was relatively empty aside from that. No bodies dangling overhead or blood splatters... A few tables were randomly placed, littered with guns and bullets, making her chest tighten. Despite who she was with, the sight of them still made her nervous, even if they weren't going to be used on her.

_'They'll be used on someone.'_

Green eyes widened when she noticed women mixed in the group. Unlike the men, they weren't fiddling with boxes or weapons, nor did they have on the same kind of clothing that seemed to be a common sight around here. The Joker's underlings' typically wore jumpsuits or battered street clothes from what she's seen at the fundraiser and park.

_'These chicks are...'_

It was clear what they were here for... Short skirts, dresses, tube tops, fishnet stockings, legs for days, cleavage hanging out... Their heavy makeup wasn't too far off from the clown faces that a lot of the group wore, but that didn't seem intentional.

_**"She's not hard to miss or mix up with any of your little hookers, so I don't wanna hear some bullshit excuse!"** _

That was definitely true. There wasn't a single one who looked anything like her. That wasn't surprising, most women didn't. Sakura was the oddball, not them. If she were to walk through the throng of people, she would stick out like a sore thumb, even among this... _assortment._

A few of them weren't completely dressed. Some of the women were missing their tops or bottoms, not bothered in the least by their nakedness. The pinkette could feel the heat in her cheeks rising at the sight of them. It was hard enough being nude around the clown in the privacy of their room, without anyone else around. She couldn't imagine the confidence it took to have her breasts exposed in front of all these men and enjoying it. These women were all beautiful, making her feel self-conscious about her own unusual appearance. They were curvy and tall, wearing heels that would have made the pinkette break an ankle if she attempted the same thing.

_'I was right... There were plenty of women around... Good-looking and wild, just like the Joker.'_

A brunette was sitting on a crate with her shoulders back, proudly showing off her large assets. She was running her foot over a man's lap sitting in a chair below her, clown mask covering his face while he sharpened a knife. It was an odd scene to watch, one she wasn't sure she could ever get used to. Green eyes drifted around, taking in the different people and what they were doing.

A large, shirtless man was pointing a gun at a redhead. Instead of being afraid, like any normal person would have been, the woman was running her tongue around the tip of the weapon with a smile, taking the barrel into her mouth suggestively.

_'Prostitutes? Gang-bangers? Henchwomen?'_

"What the hell...?" It didn't seem like anyone realized they walked in yet from the carefree way the henchmen were acting, while Joker was standing right there. Unless, this is how things are around here when they're in one of their bases? Sakura's chest felt like it was full of lead, heavy and making it hard to breathe as she imagined Jack joining in, enjoying the same thing as everyone else. Finding pleasure in the prostitutes with their legs spread, not giving a damn about what the concept of panties are. Then again, that was probably an unnecessary burden that would only get in the way. Is that what he liked?

A noise drew Sakura's attention towards one of the walls, but a large hand covered her eyes, not allowing her to see what it was coming from.

"Upstairs... _Now_." His words were low and angry, barely above a growl as she breathed out hard. The other hand went to her lower back to give her a nudge, pushing her in the direction away from the large space occupied by his men. Did he think she was an innocent child? That she didn't know what was going on? Either way, he was making it _very_ clear that he didn't want her seeing this.

Joker seemed agitated, a stark difference from just moments ago when they were outside. His long fingers were still covering her eyes while he guided her across the smooth floor. Sakura padded along, the cold floor uncomfortable beneath her bare feet. A shiver ran through her body, despite the heavy coat and warm chest pressed up against her back emitting warmth.

The pinkette's ears perked up, hearing the muttering coming from behind her. Unable to make out what he was saying, she knew he _really_ was pissed. She noticed there are a different times when he does that. It usually happened when he was angry or mulling over something...and when they were going at it. Curses, broken thoughts, deep sounds resonating through his chest... It used to worry her at first, thinking that he was going mad at the time. Occasionally, she could hear what he was saying, other times it was inaudible and couldn't make anything out. The unusual act seemed to be another one of his quirks, aside from biting his lip, running his tongue over the marred skin around his mouth, or loudly cracking his neck. Whether it was a side-effect of some form of insanity was another question entirely.

"We're going up a bunch of stairs, doll... Watch your step." As soon as the words left his mouth, her toes ran into something hard. A grunt left her lips, cursing under her breath at her own luck. Couldn't he warn her a second earlier? She lifted her foot up, carefully taking the steps one at a time, since he didn't want to take his hand away from her face. The noises from the open space were fading as they ascended the flight, the hand on her lower back guiding her around a corner as they took another one.

_**"No one tries anything funny or goes into our room..."** _

So this is where they were heading to? A room that was in the building? This didn't look like a place people would live in, but that was probably the point. No one would bother them here and it look inconspicuous to people going by. God forbid anyone who tried sneaking in, they wouldn't leave in one piece.

_'I wonder if this is where he was staying, before coming to my apartment...'_

He mentioned something before about having a few warehouses and buildings where he comes and goes as he pleases. It was curious why he chose to bring her to this particular one. Maybe its location was further away from the center of the city? Some strategic reason only he knows about? He always took each small detail into account with everything he does, though she doubted he would actually reveal that.

Joker might be gunning for Harvey Dent, but something- _whether it was instinct or intuition_ -told her it wouldn't end with that. He wouldn't be trying to get her out of the city otherwise... Something big was going to happen, she could just feel it in her bones.

The hand around her eyes finally dropped when they reached the top of the staircase. Looking around, her brows furrowed taking in the surroundings.

The walls were littered with erratic scribbles and splotches of something she didn't care to know. A small hallway with a worn door was all that was left now, sitting at the very end of the hall. The floors were as hard and cold as the ones downstairs, but there was random doodling in spray paint that ran up towards the terrible scrawl that was all over the place. A bucket with the bottom smashed out was pushed off to the side. It must've gave way under someone's weight who used it to reach up higher with their patchwork decorating.

_'Did Jack do this? Or someone else?'_

Turning back towards the man behind her, his eyes were aimed at the door, staring at it intensely. It looked like he was in a daze, not realizing that she was looking at him.

"Go ahead.." His voice was low as he kept looking at the door, the only spot in the hall that hadn't been touched. A hand nudged her from behind, urging her to keep going. She slowly stepped forward, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Sakura didn't belong here, that was very clear to her when she was lifted out of the van. These people weren't right in the head. The things they do, the acts they commit, she wanted no part in. This building was run down and full of the crazy shit that made up the Joker's gang.

_'It's only until the morning... I hope.'_

If Sakura knew where she was going to end up two weeks ago, she never wold have believed it. Not for a second... The weight in her chest felt heavier with each step closer to the door. None of this felt right, even with the man standing right behind her with blood drying on his chest. It almost didn't feel real, like floating through a strange dream.

_'Or a nightmare...'_

Jack wouldn't have done any of this... He wouldn't have brought her here with these people, telling her that she was never allowed to leave and acting like she didn't have a choice in this anymore. What was she really expecting? For everything to stay the way it was when they were in her apartment together? Or like seven years ago? Maybe she really was a foolish woman, one who dreamed of a reality that would never come true.

 _'He's doing it to keep you safe... So far, he's kept everything away from you until now, when you're in trouble.'_ A small voice whispered in the back of her mind, making her brows furrow.

_'I'm only in trouble because of him...'_

_'Shut up. You're annoying... This is Jack we're talking about.'_

_'Shit... Maybe I really am losing it. Having a goddamn argument with myself over something I have no control over anymore.'_

_'Hahaha...'_

" _Relax_." A hand rubbed her shoulder, whispering softly in her ear. Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried to shake the thoughts off as he stepped around her to grab the door handle. "Everything's going to be _okay_..." Despite the dim lighting, seeing his face when he looked down at her actually _did_ help the nerves gnawing their way through.

It was going to be okay, right? In the morning, she would be leaving the city then... _Then what?_ What was going to happen? What was the Joker going to do? Even if he accomplishes his "mission"... What then? Were they going to live in a little home together and act like everything was normal? Or was he just going to keep living like _this_? Where did she fit in this equation? What if he ended up dying or getting hurt?

"I _promise_..." Opening the door, he grabbed her wrist to pull her in. Holding her breath, the pinkette had no idea what to expect, especially from someone like him. Stepping through the threshold, her eyes widened looking around the room. The door closing and locking behind her didn't even register as she stood rooted on the spot.

There was a mattress on the floor, sheets strewn around like someone slept in it recently, but couldn't care less about the way it looked. A small dresser sat against the wall, drawers haphazardly closed with some sticking out slightly. An old, worn out chair was carelessly tossed beside it, sitting crooked. A couple pieces of clothing were folded in a messy pile next to the bed on the wooden floor boards. Along one of the walls was an open door to a bathroom, the lights shut off.

_'This...looks so familiar...'_

"What do you think? Does it remind you of _something_?" Stepping from behind her, Joker had a smirk on his face as he watched her reactions shift from confusion to shock. He was enjoying this...

"I-Its...exactly like...your _old_ room..."

"HAHAHAHA!" The way his smile twisted at her realization made her skin crawl...

_'Jack... He's really lost it...'_


	30. Promise

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Stop being such a spoil sport, Sakura... It's _fine_." Jack grinned watching the pinkette sitting on the floor. The dirty blond sat on the wooden surface beside her, leaning up against the mattress behind them.

"My dad doesn't come home till late, sometimes early in the morning. He already left, so I highly doubt he's coming back anytime soon. Mom's still sleeping, but she wouldn't care if you're in here anyway." Patting his hands on the floor, his grin widened when the puppy hopped towards him, abandoning the old shoestring it was chewing on.

" _Good boy!_ See how he comes to me? Yeah! You're a smart little guy, aren't ya?" Jack scratched behind the dogs ears, cooing at the small animal as it leaned into his hands.

"Yeah, he's like you.. What a little cutie! So _adorable_!" Sakura couldn't help herself, leaning forward to pet its back. She never had a pet, but always wondered what it would be like. They weren't really supposed to have any in the building, but it wasn't like anyone would care or really even check.

Jack had been acting weird earlier when they were sitting in class, more than usual. Fidgeting and looking at the clock consistently. The pinkette couldn't help noticing it, she always knew when something was out of the ordinary. On a typical day, he would either sleep through class or doodle, lost in his own little world and waiting for the bell to ring.

They shouldn't have been in the same grade... He was almost two years older. From what he said, his mom didn't enroll him into school until it was too late and missed the deadline...by a couple months. That left him a year behind the other kids his age. To make matters worse, he failed last year and had to repeat the fourth grade all over again.

It didn't make sense to Sakura. Out of all the kids she knew, including herself, Jack was much smarter than all of them. Whenever they did their homework together, he always had all the answers and would show her how to figure it out, only to leave his own half-finished or blank all together. It was annoying...just like when he seemed happy when he found out he failed for the year. It didn't even seem to bother him, even after the beating his dad gave him when he found out.

The other kids in school had no problem with reminding him that he should be in sixth grade, making fun of him whenever they got the chance. If it wasn't for his age or clothes, then it was about his dad, who most people in the area knew about. It didn't seem to faze him much, usually ignoring it.

Sakura, however, _couldn't._.. That's when the fist fighting started. Although she was small, she didn't have an issue with punching someone in the face or kicking their shin. They started getting into trouble together, even though neither of them would start it.

Someone would call Jack a name, say a few choice words... The pinkette would count to three and after that, she would start saying things back. One shove led to another, then it would turn into a brawl that would end up with Jack pummeling someone's face in.

It just seemed easier not to even go to school anymore, but her dad wouldn't let her stay home. The blond-haired boy's parents didn't seem to care what he did either way, but he always trailed behind when she left for school, even if he complained most of the way.

"I have something to show you when we get out of here." He said during lunch while they sat against the wall of the old building. It was unusual to see him excited and antsy at _school_ of all places.

Right as the last bell rang, he practically dragged her home in a rush. For the first time, he seemed _eager_ to bring her to the apartment his family lived in, right next to hers. Usually, he tried avoiding it for the most part, especially when his dad happened to be home. Most days were spent in hers or outside, wandering the streets or going to the park. No one was really around to tell them they couldn't, so why not?

After they got into the apartment and carefully looked around, he motioned for her to come to his room, something her mom always told her not to do.

_"If you go into a boy's room when no one's around, bad things happen chicky..."_

It was okay, Sakura knew that. Jack wouldn't let anything happen. Was something supposed to pop out of the closet or something? Would she get cursed or spirited away by a yōkai like in the stories her father would tell?

The only thing that surprised her was the small black and white puppy sitting in the closet on some newspapers, with a bowl of water and some food.

"What kind of dog is it?" The pinkette didn't really know much about dogs. Only that they needed to be fed and watered, taken outside to go to the bathroom, and that they bite.

"I'm pretty sure he's a Pit Bull. See how wide his head and chest are? And how his coat feels? The place I got him from is known for breeding them. Right, little guy? He's probably about three months old. That's when the mom had her puppies, at least from what I heard my dad saying..." The pup was on his back, tongue hanging out as he panted.

"Oh... Where did you get him from?" How was he able to pay for a dog? It wasn't like his parents would give him money, especially for a pet.

"I snagged him from a cage in the McCleary's yard. Those locks are easy to open if you have a bobby-pin. _Hahaha_." The smug look on his face horrified her as she realized he not only _stole_ the dog, but from the _McCleary's_ at that. They were an Irish family in the neighborhood who were known for being trouble, but were living better off than most in the area. Their son, Connor, was Sakura's age and always seemed to like messing with everyone, since people were afraid of his dad, and he knew it.

"Jack! Are you _serious_? You can't just take someone's dog!"

His brows furrowed, face scrunching up in confusion. " _Why not?_ They use them for fighting and making money. This little guy was the only one left out of the litter. If I left him there... He doesn't deserve that. _C'mon!_ Just look at him!" Picking the puppy up around the middle, he held him up to make his point. "Would you wanna see him in a pit, fighting with other dogs? I can take good care of him. Better than those assholes anyway... Besides, it's _good practice_."

"Good practice for what?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, not understanding what he meant for a moment. "Ah, for when you're a vet. Right?"

Jack looked at her with a strange expression, putting the puppy back down between his legs. "... _Yeah_..." Fiddling with the floppy ears between his fingers, dark eyes stared downwards as the pinkette watched him.

Throwing his head back to look at her, the corners of his mouth curved up, making his dimples more apparent. "... _That's right_. It's good practice for when I become a vet."

"Mom says that Pit Bull's are dangerous, to stay away from them. They rip people apart."

"Your mom is full of it... A lot of people say crap like that, but it's just a misunderstanding. It all depends on how you raise them, if you do it right or not. Just bullshit. These dogs are strong and smart... _very protective_." His thumbs caressed the sides of the puppy's face as it put its paw on his chest, lifting itself up. "They're really misunderstood. People judge them just because of the way they look and how they act out sometimes. A whole breed shouldn't get punished over a handful of incidents that probably could've been prevented if they were raised differently..."

Jack's head snapped in her direction when she chuckled. "What's so funny? _Hmm?_ "

"I'm sorry. The way you said it just kind of...reminds me of _you_." She didn't mean to laugh, honestly. It just sounded like he was practically describing himself, even if he didn't mean it that way. Maybe that was what pushed him to take the dog in the first place. He always had a soft spot for them, saying they were man's best friend and were loyal, unlike most people. "You know a lot about stuff. So smart..."

Dark eyes stared at her unblinkingly, widening when the words dawned on him. "Well... I guess you're right. Kinda does sound like me..." Turning back to the puppy, his features softened as he ran a hand down its back. Yep, he probably was seeing the similarities. "You're smart too, ya know."

Sakura couldn't help the snort she let out. Compared to him, she didn't feel very smart... Who was the one always asking questions and who always had the answers? Even if there was a two-year difference, she knew he understood a lot more than the other kids his age from the way her dad would praise him after he'd go back home late at night.

"Did you name him yet?"

"Uh... _Yeah_. I wanted to pick a name out together, but I know you're just gonna come up with something I can't say right, so I thought of one. I wanna call him Watson." The grin on his face when he held the puppy made Sakura feel happy for him. He seemed so excited to finally have a pet.

"Watson?" What kind of name is that for a puppy? She expected something like Spot or Chewy...

"Watson! Like from the Arthur Conan Doyle novels?... Ya know, Sherlock Holmes? John Watson is one of his only real friends and partner in their detective adventures. I thought it would be unique... None of the other dogs in the neighborhood would have a name like that, haha." Jack seemed pleased with himself at his own cleverness.

"Jack! _Where the hell are you?!_ " A deep voice yelled from somewhere in the apartment, making the two of them jump. Watson crawled under his leg at the angry sound coming from outside of the room.

"Shit..." In just seconds, the mood changed drastically. Dark eyes wandered over towards Sakura apologetically, the smile he had been wearing turned into a straight line as he pursed his lips.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be home till late?" Her words were just barely over a whisper, not wanting to draw attention from the man stomping around the apartment.

"Yeah... _So did I._ " A groan left his lips, lifting the puppy off of his lap and handing him to Sakura. She raised an eyebrow when he motioned for her to get up with his chin, doing the same and getting to his feet.

Walking over towards the closet, he opened the door and pointed inside. Without arguing, the pinkette held the puppy in her arms and tried to quietly walk across the creaky floor boards. As she stepped in, trying to be mindful of the bowls, she felt her heart sink at the expression on Jack's face. They both knew what was going to happen...

Putting a hand of Watson's head, he ruffled the little guy's coarse black and white fur. "Stay with mommy, little guy. I'll be right back." Sakura felt her chest tighten at the way he referred to her and the look on his face. It was when he was preparing himself for a beating. If his dad came home early, it was never a good thing. He must've run out of money or something hadn't gone right. Either way, he was going to be drunk and angry... Whether it was Jack or his mom, or both, someone was going to get _hit_.

These days, it seemed to be the blond boy more than anything, and his mom didn't seem too upset about being out of the line of fire. After all, Jack could take it, right? He was young and sturdy, not an older woman who's breaking down mentally and physically. Unlike Marion, he didn't cry or scream when it happened, which meant Dave could keep going without Sakura's dad coming over and trying to knock him out.

" _Don't go_..." Sakura couldn't take it anymore, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't like messing with the boys at school. If she did anything, they would just both get beaten. Jack would get it even worse during and after for her getting involved. She was only ten, what could she do against a grown man? Her dad still wasn't home from work either...

"If I don't, he's just going to hit mom and then come in here. I don't want him finding you or Watson... It'll be okay. I'm strong, remember? I can take it... Can't really run from this... Not the type to anyway." Without another word, he closed the closet door. She could hear him shuffling around, pushing the chair in the room against the handle to make sure she couldn't get out. He always did that on the few occasions she came over and this happened. It was almost like protocol, like they already had an automated system set-up for this kind of situation.

This is why they usually went to her apartment, where the two knew they were going to be okay. Her mom was typically gone most of the day and her dad would never do any of the things Dave did. Most of the time he was out working, so no one was home.

Sakura slid down against the wall of the closet, holding Watson close. When was this going to end? Were things always going to be this way? Closing her eyes, the pinkette tried hard to stifle the tears threatening to burst out from hearing the noises coming from the other room...

She couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Jack to come back after what he was going through and her be the one who was upset. He would end up trying to console her, even though it was him who needed it.

Nope, she _wasn't_ going to cry...

* * *

"Hey..." The voice seemed far off, barely registering in her mind. " _Hey_... Eyes on _me_."

Sakura didn't even notice the hands on her face until they were shaking her, smashing the scene playing out into pieces, bringing reality back into the forefront.

Fingers tapped against her cheek, trying to get her attention. Had he been saying something a few moments ago? If so, it was completely lost on her...

"You remembered something." It wasn't a question. Dark eyes stared down intently, making the pinkette shift on her feet. "What. Was. I _t_."

Joker held on, not loosening the grip his fingers had holding her to the spot when she tried to take a step back. She needed some space, to just get a free breath in, to gather her bearings. Nothing came out as she looked around, feeling lost in her mind from the whiplash of going back and forth between the then and now.

" _Tell me._ "

"Just...remembering the time...you showed me Watson." Trying to steady the erratic beating in her chest, she took a deep breath to collect herself. Now wasn't the time to lose her shit... They weren't back in the apartment anymore where it felt safe, more at home.

Green eyes gazed up at the man hovering over her, watching as the corner of his mouth twitched. Guess he didn't expect that? Probably not out of all the things she could have remembered. It was a sore spot growing up. That year was terrible for both of them... A few months later her dad died, and Watson a little further down the road.

"Forget about that. It's not important." He bit out, hands dropping when he turned away. Dress shoes tapped against the wooden floorboards as he started pacing back and forth. The muscles seemed tense beneath his skin, flexing with each movement. He suddenly froze on the spot, cocking his head to the side. He was quiet for a moment, carefully studying her face, making her fidget. After all they've been through, she didn't know why she still did that whenever he looked at her that way. It always felt like he was seeing something that she couldn't. Those ark orbs bearing own on her like if he concentrated hard enough, her thoughts and feelings would materialize in front of his eyes.

"Ha... Hah... HAHAHAHA! _Hoo boy!_ Out of all the things you could have remembered about this room, that's what came up?" He laughed hysterically, making her flinch. Why was that funny to him? Was he hoping for something different?

"I can't control what pops up, Jack. You know that... They just come and go as they please." It was true. Sometimes seeing an object or place triggered the images, other times it was a feeling or sense of déjà vu...

Stepping across the creaky boards, he gazed down at her, swaying his long arms. Sakura didn't know what he was looking for, trying to pull out of her. From the look in his eyes, she could tell he wanted to say something. He wasn't going to and they both knew that. Whatever he wanted to bring to the surface by showing her this would have to come out on its own. The same way their relationship started... Instead of just talking to her, he cornered her and forced it to reveal itself out of desperation. She shifted on her feet, taking to staring at his chest instead of looking up.

"Is... Is that why you brought me here? To make me remember?" Fingers ran along the front of the coat, plucking each button as they made their way up. With the last one finally free, he slid the thick purple fabric over her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. "When did you do this?"

"Hmm? Let's see..." With a pop of his lips, his head turned up towards the ceiling as she looked up at him. It seemed like he was just pretending to think about it, his eyes roaming around at nothing in particular. "Dunno _._ _Can't recall_..."

"Bullshit." Someone who pays such close attention to detail wouldn't forget when they did something like this.

A grin spread across his face, tapping a finger against her forehead. Right on the violet rhombus-shaped birthmark. He knew better than to think she would believe such an obvious lie. Leaning down, he snatched up the coat and straightened it out, tossing it onto the messy bed.

"To me... This room brings back a lot of memories." Sakura looked around while he spoke, feeling strange standing in this place. It almost didn't seem real, like being lost in a nostalgic dream. She barely registered the fingers running through her hair or him towering over her as she glanced at the different objects around them.

"I did this a long time ago. Just wanted somewhere that felt comfortable. The places I can go aren't always so... _welcoming,_ like your apartment. Can't say I come here often. Sometimes, it's just, ah.. _.a bit much_." His arms wrapped around her shoulders, trying to pull her in against his chest, but she put her hands up to stop him.

Raising a brow and craning his neck back, he looked almost offended at the rejection. Pointing a finger towards his chest at the blood that was starting to dry on his skin, Sakura made a grimace. As much as she didn't mind him holding her, a face full of blood and brains wasn't something she was too keen on. It wouldn't be the first time he's gotten something on her, but this time she knew where it came from. Saw it happen...

" _Tsk._ " A dark eye twitched in annoyance, like he couldn't believe that would even be an issue. He quickly let go, turning away from her. Part of him probably didn't think anything of it, especially since blood was nothing new for him.

_'I wonder how often he gets covered in it...'_

The thought made a shiver run down the pinkette's spine. Was that something that she would have to get used to?

Joker stomped over towards the bed, huffing and mumbling something incoherent, toeing off the dress shoes he was wearing. His shoulders seemed tense, raised up the same way they'd been when he was pacing in front of his men outside.

_'Is he angry?'_

Without another word, he paced along the floor by the edge of the mattress, a hand going to his chin and fingers tracing the dark marks around his mouth. Sakura stood there watching him carefully, wondering what was going through that head of his.

It felt weird... Back in the day, she was almost always able to tell what Jack was doing or how he was feeling. When it came to the man stalking around the room, she felt lost at times, unable to predict or completely grasp what he was trying to do. Were things really this different or was it just her?

As soon as it seemed like he was the person Sakura thought she knew, something threw her through a loop, making her question everything all over again. Either way, it didn't matter. It was still Jack... She would just have to give it more time to get used to the changes and accept them as they came. Not that it mattered anyway. Even if she didn't have any intentions of leaving his side, there was no doubt there was no leaving in any of the options that were left. He would make sure of that...

Joker suddenly stopped moving, like a wall erected itself in his path. Dark eyes stared wildly at the wall as his fingers froze around his scars, lips slightly parted. Like something just dawned on him. Sakura kept staring at him curiously until his head snapped towards the bed and back over to her.

Turning on his heel, he marched across the floor towards the dark bathroom and smacked the switch against the wall. The sudden burst of light in the dim room made the pinkette wince, making the back of her eyes ache. After being in a pitch-black van to the dingy building, it was a stark contrast.

"Don't you _dare_ leave this room." His features were hard as the words that his mouth. It wasn't a request, but a command. That much she did know. He stared her down, almost daring the pinkette to try disobeying him.

"Yes, master."

The door slammed, leaving her alone in the room. Why the hell would she leave? There was a large group of murderers and criminals on the first floor, who would probably love nothing more than to tear her to pieces or rifle through her pockets. Was he worried curiosity would get the best of her and she would sneak downstairs? The thought of him freaking out and killing someone if something happened was more than enough to leave the bedroom door closed.

Remembering the way he covered her eyes, she knew the acts going on down there was something he _didn't_ want her to see. Sakura wasn't a fool, it wasn't a secret what was happening at this very moment. The henchmen were getting prepared for whatever was going to happen tomorrow and it was going to be big. Readying weapons, drinking and doing drugs, screwing around with prostitutes... Like it just might be their last night on Earth.

Unless, this was a regular occurrence... The sight really made her question just what kind of life Jack had been living up to this point. Is this what he did? What he takes part in? If it was...she was very disappointed.

It was weird. Sakura could deal with him killing someone, blowing up a building, even robbing banks...but the thought of him getting messed up and screwing hookers bothered her far more. What was wrong with this picture?

_'I'm being insecure...'_

Padding across the floor, she plopped down onto the bed. It felt comfortable... Not like the stiff one they used to sleep on back in the day. Laying back, she let herself sink into the mattress. Reaching up, a dainty hand latched onto one of the sheets and rolled over, letting it wrap around her small frame.

" _Ahh_..." It smelled just like him. A mixture of smoke and gasoline... Why the hell did he always smell like that? Either way, it was relaxing. She felt so tired from everything. Work, surprises, the van... Her legs and arms still ached from his manhandling. Sending a wave of warmth through her body, a groan left her lips as it soothed her exhausted limbs. She found herself enjoying the sensation each time she used the ability. It was relaxing, like dipping into a hot bath after a long, stressful day at work. That initial feeling when her body submerges itself in the water, letting the tension and strain leave her muscles, turning into mush and reveling in it.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself start to drift off... There was nothing to worry about. Jack was in the other room and the bedroom door was locked. If anyone was foolish enough to try coming up here, it would be their own messy ending.

* * *

"Pretty nice out today, isn't it?" Jack flopped down on the grass, taking in a deep breath and leaning back on his hands. "C'mon, take a seat.." He patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit down with his chin.

"It is... Feels so good." Sakura gently sat down, stretching her legs out and kicking off her shoes. Feeling the grass against her bare feet was wonderful, especially in comparison to broken sidewalks and concrete where they lived. No one sober was foolish enough to walk around The Narrows barefoot... Not unless they wanted to get a shard of glass or needle poking somewhere.

"Yeah... In more ways than one, right?" The grin on his face told the pinkette _exactly_ what he was thinking. " _Hmm_?"

Looking away, her cheeks were beet red as her chest tightened. How embarrassing...but it didn't stop the smile she tried to cover-up with the back of her hand. He always had to make a joke, didn't he?

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed? C'mere..." Long arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her right up against his side so there wasn't any distance between them. It wasn't like there was much to move. Compared to his larger frame, she seemed pretty tiny.

Jack had always been tall, even compared to the guys around their age that lived in the area. For a while now, he was just a few inches short of being a foot taller than her. It felt nice though...made Sakura feel safe when they were together.

It wasn't that she couldn't do anything on her own, that was an understatement. If someone tried messing around when he wasn't nearby, there weren't any qualms about throwing fists. That ship had long sailed. When she was little, her father taught her and Jack how to throw a punch when they were younger and how to avoid damaging their knuckles more than necessary.

_"Always lead with the index and middle. They stick out further and the last two are more likely to get hurt if you're not careful. Keep the thumb on the outside. You have a better chance of damaging that if it's on the inside when your fist collides against something. There you go!"_

If someone couldn't do at least that much, they might as well just stay indoors all day and night. No one knew when there was going to be trouble, whether it was running into drunks or thugs. Even then, it was smart to carry some sort of weapon, just in case. Jack always had a knife or two on him. That was his favorite and even if he didn't have to use them, at least pulling one out would usually scare someone off. They were always sharpened and looked...vicious.

"Boy is your face red! Hahaha!" His chest shook with laughter, laying his chin down against her shoulder. Just doing that involved him having to lean down. "Do you...regret it?"

"Shut up!" The vein in her forehead pulsed as she reached up to grab a handful of dirty blonde curls, giving them a playful tug.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Sakura. It's natural... Right? Bound to happen eventually." The words only made the knotting inside worse, a mixture between anxiety and excitement. "Or...is it because it was _me_ who did it?"

"Knock it off... It has nothing do with that. Of course, it was going to be you, moron. I'm just... I don't know. Guess I have to get used to it. I just feel...funny when you talk about it." It made her feel shy, which wasn't something that happened too often. She just didn't feel comfortable talking about it randomly like this. At least they were alone when he mentioned it, not in front of anyone else.

Jack was quiet, leaning forward to fiddle with a small stone sticking up out of the ground. Without him having to say anything, it was clear what was going on. Always thinking to himself, probably mulling over what she said. The pinkette didn't like how his thoughts seemed to turn towards insecurity, questioning himself and her desire to be with him. It was annoying, but all she could do was try to be reassuring. The self-loathing he carried was mind boggling to her.

Why did he always look down on himself? Was it because his dad was always calling names and degrading the family? Or the treatment from when they used to go to school and problems with punks? It didn't make any sense. Jack was tall, good-looking and smart. He had a good heart, even if he was a bit rough around the edges.

"Sorry, heheh... Sometimes I can't help it. I like the face you make when I do." Smacking her hand against his chest, he chuckled, pulling the stone out of the dirt. Turning it between his fingers, he gazed at it like he found something interesting instead of just a rock. "Do you think it's okay?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his question, leaning forward to look at the rock curiously. "If what's okay?"

"Well... You know... We didn't, ah...use _anything_." Dark eyes glanced at her sideways as he twisted the stone in his hand. Smacking his lips together, he seemed to be watching for a reaction. Silently studying her face and body language, searching her expression for _something._

Sakura froze, biting her bottom lip when she realized what he meant. Part of her wanted to know what he thought about it first, opting not to answer to draw it out of him. When he wanted an answer or hoped for something and got nothing instead, he'd eventually say more. When he swallowed hard, turning to look out towards the lake, she knew he was going to get to his point.

"I mean... I don't have a problem with it, honestly. Just not sure what to do... Especially with my dad and Todd, not including our moms. It just wouldn't be a good environment. We'd probably have to leave. Yeah... That would be better. I need money for that..." He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, spacing out as he pulled his arm back, launching the stone far off into the water.

"What are you talking about?" It was obvious what he meant, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Uh... Well-I mean... If we didn't use anything... You could get...pregnant. I don't wanna have a kid around our parents. _Hahh_..." He reached up to scratch some of the messy curls near his temple. She could see he was becoming flustered, having a hard time with this. If he wasn't looking away, she would have had to hide the crooked smile playing on her lips, finding him cute when he was like this. "I don't want to have a kid in The Narrows. _Period_. That wouldn't be fair... I wouldn't want our kid turning out as messed up like me."

Without hesitating, Sakura punched him in the arm. He turned around wildly, eyes wide as he put a hand on the spot where she hit him. "What the hell was that for?!" The way his voice squeaked in surprise and the look on his face almost threw her off. It's been a few years since he made a noise like that, when his voice was changing. The urge to laugh was tempting, but it would only make things worse.

"You're not messed up for one... Is that what you think? There's nothing wrong with either of us." His lips shifted, looking away. "Second, I just turned sixteen. Do you really think I haven't thought about this? Besides, my mom had me on the pill since I was twelve, so we don't have to worry about any brats."

Jack's brows furrowed as he grimaced, muttering ' _brats._..' under his breath in agitation. Was he offended that she said it like that? "What do you mean you're on the _pill_? How come I didn't know that?"

"You never asked and it just didn't seem important before. Like taking a vitamin I guess... I don't know, it didn't matter to me. It wasn't like we were doing anything before." Sakura looked up at the sky, fingers dancing along her chin. That's how her mom always put it, even though they didn't take those either.

"Why did she have you get on it?" There was bite in the tone, leaning forward close enough that his dirty blond waves ticked the skin above her collarbone.

"Just in case...something _happens_. You know how Todd is... Said she wasn't a white-trash hillbilly. That she didn't want to be grandmom and stepmom at the same time." The pinkette's stomach twisted with the words coming out, almost not believing them herself. It didn't seem real the first time she heard it and felt even worse repeating it...and to Jack of all people. It was embarrassing, even if he knew all too well how things are.

"That's fucking disgusting!" His words only made Sakura feel dirtier, pulling her knees in closer when he pushed up off the ground in a huff. It wasn't like anything happened with Todd, but that wasn't from his lack of trying or hinting at it. God knows there'd been plenty of screaming, fighting, throwing things and running away because of that and his drunken freak-outs.

Standing up, Jack grabbed another stone that was lying near his boot. With a grunt, he sent it soaring over the surface of the water.

"Goddammit!" His shoulders were tense, mumbling and cursing loudly. It wasn't her intention to ruin the good mood since they were having such a nice day, but he would know if she lied right away. If his questions were purposefully avoided, he would just become more persistent, until she finally gave in.

"Ya know... I really hate them... All of 'em. One of these days, I'm _seriously_ going to kill every one of those bastards. Then there won't be anything holding us back." The scary part was that he was being serious, the look on his face made that as clear as the sky above them.

"Don't say-... I don't want it to be like that. We can get out of here a different way. There are always other options. Besides... You kill them, then what?"

He spun on the heel of his boot, crouching down low in front of her. "You know how my dad is. He'll just try to track me down and I don't you getting hurt in the process. _Fuck_... I don't want us having to hide like rats. That's not how this is supposed to go..."

Reaching up and taking the sides of his face, the pinkette smiled sadly. So he really has been thinking about this... "Then how is it supposed to go? How did you imagine things going?"

Jack's neck turned red, swallowing hard and trying to look away, but the hands on his face held him still and he didn't pull away. Smacking his lips, a long-drawn-out sigh came out as he sat down on his knees.

"I...dunno... I'd get a job... Save up some money, get an apartment or a small home somewhere outside The Narrows... We can get married, have a few, ah, "brats"... Live quietly. No one would bother us. We'd have meals and go out like a normal family... Maybe go to a park like this, or somethin'. Our "brats" could go to school, make somethin' of themselves, while I work myself into the dirt... Ya know, the way it's 'spose to be..."

Green eyes widened at his words, pursing her lips together tightly. So this is how Jack pictured a "normal" life to be like? It wasn't anything like what they were given. Where did these ideas come from? It sure wasn't from experience. Honestly, she couldn't help finding it endearing. He really did have a kind heart, no matter how he acted in front of other people. At the end of the day, he just wanted to live quietly and be happy.

"Hehehahaha!" The laugh leaving her lips couldn't be suppressed. The things he wanted almost seemed unrealistic to her ears. _Unattainable._ Was a life like that even possible?

"What's so goddamn funny?!" His face twisted in anger, watching the pinkette throwing her head back and _laughing._ At him, at his _dreams_... After he lowered the bridge to the stone fortress he painstakingly built around himself. It wasn't easy for him to do that, to reveal his thought or personal desires, even to her. He grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her to make it stop. Anyone else, it wouldn't have mattered. He could take it, but not from Sakura... "You think I'm _joking_? That it's stupid?"

Seeing that Jack was only becoming more riled up, she tried to calm herself down, wiping away a stray tear from laughing so hard. It really wasn't funny, not by a long shot. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she could see it in his dark eyes. He really was upset at her reaction.

"No. _No!_ I don't think it's stupid at all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way...but... Do you think a life like that is possible... _For us?_ " It sounded very enticing. The thought of spending anymore time in those apartments seemed unbearable. Their minds and bodies could only take so much abuse from both sides.

"Of course!" The anger was replaced with indignation, offended she'd even question the possibility. "Ya know who you're talkin' to? Anything can happen, but not if someone doesn't do shit about it. We can make it work... I know we can. We'll get the hell out of this shit hole. I'll make sure of it." Jack was brimming with excitement and ideas, she could see if all over his face and the way his hands moved around.

"Mhm... I would love that. We can leave and never come back. I almost can't imagine a life like that, but I can believe it if you say we can." That would be like a dream come true. No more drunken fights between her mom and Todd. Jack wouldn't have to be on the receiving end of his dad's terror and mom's lack of care. No more beatings, cuts or bruises... They could just live together, without hiding or sneaking around.

"That's right, sweetheart... We'll get out of this dump. As long as we're together, it'll all work out. Trust me. I'll do what I can to make some money, we can get outta here, then we'll get married. Well, it doesn't have to be in that exact order...but you catch my drift." The grin on his face was comforting, like it really could become a reality.

"Of course we'll be together. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I always figured we'd stay attached to the hip anyway. Can't really imagine having a life without you in it. That would be.. _.miserable._ It doesn't matter where you go, you know I'll always follow you." It wasn't a lie. Life would just never be the same if Jack wasn't there. Something would always be missing.

" _Promise_?" Dark eyes narrowed in her direction, pursing his lips together tightly.

"Yes..."

* * *

Someone was yelling...loudly.

Sakura could just barely hear it through drowsy fog, waking her up. Rolling over, her tired mind tried to ignore it, dragging the sheet along with her.

"Sakura!" The bathroom door flew open, making her bolt straight up, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest. Her eyes popped open, flickering around in confusion. What the hell was going on? It was startling. Panic set in, afraid something was happening. With the people here and who they were, including Jack, it really could be anything. A timer could have been set off by accident and they only had three minutes to run before being blown to pieces.

Jack was in the doorway, dark eyes wild and muscles tense, fists balled up at his sides. When he noticed she was curled up on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her, a heavy breath left his lips. The corner of his mouth twitched, the hard expression on his face softening.

"What's going on?!" She couldn't help yelling. He scared the shit out her while she was just trying to take a little nap. Was the building on fire? Batman at the front door? What the hell was he screaming like that for?

"Nothing... Thought you, ah, _might_ have gone downstairs.. Didn't hear anything when I called you." The pinkette groaned, falling back against the bed. Was he being serious right now? What was going on down there that was so important that he didn't want her to see? Hookers? Drugs? Weapons? Been there, seen that. Nothing she was eager to find more about. Or was there something she missed that he was so worried about?

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not _that_ interested in how you guys live."The fact that he was this concerned about her going down there only made it more tempting, if she was being honest. To see what all the commotion was over, but her sense of self-preservation far outweighed any amount of curiosity.

A hand wrapped around her ankle, dragging her to the edge of the mattress. Looking up still in the throws of a sleepy daze, she froze seeing the look on his face and the deep frown pulling at the corners of the scars. His brows were furrowed, seemingly angry at what she said.

" _C'mere_." Before she could protest, he latched onto her wrist, yanking the pinkette off the bed and onto her feet. The sheets fell to the floor in a messy heap, but he couldn't care less.

"H-Hey!..." He was being rough again, pulling her towards the bathroom without bothering to look back. Right as they got through the doorway of the bright room, she tried shielding her tired eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust after being abruptly woken up.

"Stay here." Clicking her tongue when he stalked through the door, Sakura watched his retreating back in confusion. What was he up to now? Her hazy mind was too tired to worry about the whiplash his moods and action always gave. It just seemed easier to go with the flow. She yawned, trying to wake herself up and wiping away the stray tear starting to form. Shaking it off, she glanced around, taking in the bathroom. This was the only difference from the old room. A closet would have been here instead... Where Watson had been hidden on several occasions.

It seemed unusually normal for someone like him. Half expecting spray paint or weird images on the walls, but to her surprise, it looked like a typical bathroom. Toilet, sink, towel hanging on the back of the door...shower.

_'Ah... That's more like it...'_

Taking a step forward, the pinkette pursed her lips seeing the red droplets scattered around. All along the side of the tub and the fading remnants of what happened earlier slowly running towards the drain, almost completely gone.

_'So... He came in here to wash his chest off. How...thoughtful...'_

There was still smeared greasepaint across his face, so he didn't take a shower. He must have just used the handheld shower head to spray the blood off of his chest. What a weird person...

Sighing, she stepped away from the messy tub and over to the sink. The little nap only made her feel more lethargic, like wetting your lips when you're thirsty. Not knowing what he had in mind, it would be better to at least stay aware for the time being. Who knew what surprises could suddenly pop up? Right as things started to seem normal, that's when problems seem to poke their little heads up out of nowhere.

_'What's the hell is that smell?'_

Her face scrunched up at the strong odor throughout the small area. It was overwhelming, the same way gasoline was, but at least that became something she didn't mind getting used to. This irritated her nose, making a grimace twist her face as she looked around for the source.

_'Damn. I really must be tired if I didn't notice that right away... Smells like ammonia...'_

A small dark bowl was on the counter, next to the sink. Curiously, the pinkette pushed up against the ledge to lean over and take a look. If it was something of his, it would be better not to touch it... Who knew what kind of things he was toying around with. It could be explosive, chemicals mixing together, some kind of acid or poison... With her luck, she would knock it over and the whole building would go up in flames.

_'Christ...'_

Sakura's thin brows raised high up on her forehead when she looked into the bowl, seeing the green gook inside. It was thick, a bright toxic color that made her own frown deepen. Whatever it actually was, she didn't want it anywhere near her. It smelled as bad as it looked, burning her nose and eyes from the close proximity.

_'What the heck is that? Is he making slime? No, that wouldn't smell like this... Maybe it's hair dye?'_

" _Here_." Spinning around at the sound of his voice, a pair of clear gloves hit her square in the chest as she instinctively reached up. Seeing that she noticed the bowl, a crooked grin spread across his ruined lips. Something was dragging behind him into the small room, making her shift to see what it was. After everything that's already happened, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore surprises.

The legs of the chair were dragging loudly across the tiled floor. Without any hesitation, he spun it around and placed it right behind her spot by the sink. Sakura eyed him wearily, noticing the shift in his mood from just a few moments ago. He looked so angry when he ripped her off the bed, but now he seemed playful, light-hearted. Maybe even a little excited from the way he was moving around, brimming with energy. The comment she made clearly pressed some kind of imaginary button, which wasn't too hard to do. He must have decided to let it go, to not let it ruin whatever he had in mind now. With a chuckle, he plopped himself down on the seat, staring at her expectantly. With him sitting on a chair, there wasn't much of a height difference between them. She could maybe just rest her chin on the top of his head.

_'Is... Does he want me to...dye his hair?'_

"Whatcha waiting for, dollface?... Put the gloves on. Don't, ah, wanna get that on your _pretty little hands_.." His dark eyes narrowed on the gloves in her grasp, shifting to look back up her face. Seeing her bewildered expression, he craned his neck forward, quirking up a brow. What he was expecting her to do was clearly obvious.

_'Is he serious?...'_

"What? You want me to dye your hair?"

Cocking his head to the side, he seemed to be enjoying this. Mirth danced in those dark orbs, watching her wringing the gloves between her hands, looking from him towards the bowl on the sink. Acting like this was something normal, that she's done this for him before. His tongue ran over the smeared pink hue along his lip, prodding the cracked skin, trying to not show the grin on his face from her reaction.

"Yeah. Why no _-t?_ Ya see, I _always_ make such a mess... Thought we could spend a little time together that didn't involve me... _heh_...throwin' ya around the room." The smug look on his face was as obnoxious as the smell coming from the dye, making the thought of going back to sleep all the more tempting. "Just wanted some quality time with my _special lady_..."

"... You're such a pain in the ass... _Fine_." Sakura wasn't going to deny him this. It really wasn't asking for much, even if his snarky reply made her want to smack him. Stretching out the gloves, she begrudgingly slid her fingers into them. The way he referred to her and said that he wanted to spent ' _quality time_ ' together that made her stomach flutter with a strange sensation she couldn't pinpoint. It must mean that he wants to talk, right? That he even was suggesting that was odd in itself, usually she needed to ease into it, try to pull it out of him. This time, he was willingly _trying_ , wanted to do something other than rolling around in the sheets or watching something together. She turned away, not wanting him to see how flushed her face had become. All it would do was make that big ego soar... His head didn't need to get any bigger than it already was...

This was surprising, felt kind of personal that he wanted her to do this. Even though the world always saw the green hair, it seemed weird thinking about him dyeing it himself. She knew he must have personally done it by how faded and bad of a job he's done. It was curious why he even bothered doing this when he didn't seem to put any care in his appearance. Perhaps it was part of trying to shed his old identity, to be someone completely different...

"Do you have a comb or anything?" Seeing the way his brow rose when he shifted his head to the side, there was a great amount of doubt whether he knew or cared about doing this properly. Not that Sakura has ever done this before, only ever watching other people do it. When they were teenagers, she considered dyeing her hair a "normal" color, in hopes that people would stop staring or saying things about her light pink locks. If Jack hadn't threatened to shave her head if she did, it might have actually happened.

_'I'm glad I didn't...'_

"For wha _t_? Just, uh, slap it on. Doesn't need to be even or anything." Seeing the incredulous look on her face, he didn't even try holding back the laughter.

" _Hahh._.. What the hell am I going to do with you.." He was absolutely incorrigible. No wonder it turned out like this...

* * *

"Please! I'm telling you, I really have no idea where he is... We were only following directions like usual!" The man screamed from the floor as large hands gripped his shoulders, holding him in place. Knees dug into the cement floor, making him wince when the pressure refused to let up.

"So... You're telling me that you've been following orders for the last few days _without_ seeing your boss... Does anyone else here with a logical brain see an issue with this picture?" Crane crossed his legs, shifting against the chair with a sigh. Was there a single person in this area that had an inkling of a cell in their cranium that actually worked?

"Stephen has always been... _peculiar.._.but anytime we've had a meeting, he's always showed up in person. It was inconvenient enough that he rescheduled our appointment the other day, but this is just being rude now." Using his index finger, the dark haired man pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, eyes narrowing at the simpleton on the floor.

It wasn't like Stephen to forgo their meetings, especially at such a crucial time. Had they not spent the last year and a half trying to develop a new chemical far more enhanced from the last? Was the doctor getting cold feet all of a sudden?

_'No, not him... He's more passionate about his projects than anyone I know.'_

It was finally perfected just a few months ago thanks to Stephen's dedicated research. Crane was still in Arkham at that time, but now they were able to synthesize it into powder form. That made it easier for the formula to become an additive to the drugs The Chechen would distribute throughout the city. Despite the issues they recently had over the last batch, it was promised this one wouldn't have the same side effects.

Jonathan wasn't lying. They wouldn't have the same effects... It would be ten times _worse_. Thanks to the Batman interfering, there were very few places to get a hold of illegal substances anymore. That left the Chechen and Maroni's men with little option if they wanted to continue making a profit. Especially after Lau had taken the entirety of the mobs savings and hid it in an unknowing location. With the accountant in the hands of the MCU, there was a low chance of getting their hands on him to at least reveal its whereabouts.

Their loss is his benefit.

"The Doctor is getting older, sir... For the last year, he's mostly been communicating through phones or a third party, but we do see him now and then. That's why it didn't seem unusual to us...at least."

"Hmm. Seems I guess he doesn't deem it worthy of his time to go out of his way for simple henchmen... Quite different from the old days. So, I suppose he doesn't think this is worth his time either?" It was insulting. After all these years of working together, this was all Crane was worth now? To not even show up and just send a few stooges?

"I-I don't know. He just instructed us to bring the delivery and make sure you received it. Said it was everything left that could be distributed after-..." There wasn't any need to finish the sentence, sensing the agitation coming from the former psychiatrist. He knew very well what the man was referring to...

The large shipment of their new and improved formula that was added to the Chechen's drugs had been stored on a vessel at the dock. It was almost everything the older doctor had synthesized and packaged, ready to be distributed right away.

For some reason that seemed almost unfathomable, that fool of a clown had blown the vessel to pieces, destroying the majority of their stock. For Crane, he saw this as a direct attack to their plan and desired the Joker to be taken out for ruining all the hard work and wasting materials. Millions and millions of dollars of product going up in flames. It was inexcusable...

 _'Unforgivable_... _Rotten circus-freak.'_

The Chechen swears it must have been a mistake or was the doing of Batman. After all, wasn't the clown supposed to be working for the mob to kill the flying rat? Wasn't that the deal? According to the men who searched the area to see if anything could be salvaged, they found one of the Bat's blades, proving there was a scuffle with the vigilante. To the Chechen, that was more than enough proof to blame someone other than that insane clown. Crane wasn't convinced. An explosion of that magnitude had to have been planned and staged for it to work.

The Joker knew exactly what he was doing, but the mob bosses didn't want to hear it. Were they _so_ afraid of the clown that they weren't willing to confront him on the matter? How foolish... He was just another man in a costume. Nothing special, just another madman running around the city causing trouble.

Jonathan was angry that the incident was even brought up. That was the problem with the muscle these days... No tact and even less brains.

"Would you like to see my mask?" A grin spread across the doctor's face as he snapped open the briefcase sitting on the table next to him.

"N-Not really..." A bead of sweat ran down the side of the man's face, his expression quickly changing when hearing the doctor's question. He shifted on the floor, still being held in place by the gorilla above him.

"I use it in my experiments... To be honest, it might not seem like much. Maybe it really isn't, at least on its _own_." Pulling out the poorly stitched burlap mask, Crane pulled it over his head, shifting it into place perfectly. He knows well what his own gas does after what the Bat did to him last year. This version is far worse and he'd rather not receive a dose of it after seeing the effect it had on some of the people they used it on.

The man yelled, trying to struggle against the paws holding him down, knowing exactly what the mask was. _Scarecrow.._. It was what followed its appearance that was so feared.

"However, with the right dose... It becomes something else _entirely_. Let's see what it becomes for you." Striding across the smooth floor, the doctor carefully rolled his sleeve up, enjoying how the man was losing it at the sight of the dispenser hidden under the fabric. Pointing it straight at his face, he let out a shrill scream when the gas shot out, enveloping him in the poisonous fog. The person holding him down let go, coughing and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Hahaha..." This is what got his blood pumping more than anything. Seeing his hard work come to fruition and seeing the effects it causes on the human body and psyche. Nothing was more pleasurable... "I wonder what this mask looks like from your eyes with this version. Although I can't say I'm curious enough to try it myself."

"Ahhrggg! No! Make it stop! Get away from me!" Crouching down to give the man a better look, Crane smiled seeing the terror on his face. Eyes wide and throwing himself against the cold floor, he kept screaming, raking his fingers down his face. Clawing at his skin like there was something slithering beneath it.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon. That's a concentrated dose." Unfortunately for the goons holding the man down, he was too close to avoid it and was having a similar reaction.

"Ah.. Oh, well... There's plenty of time for more fun. You guys, bring in the delivery. We're on a tight schedule." Pulling the mask off when the fog dissipated into nothingness, the doctor tossed it back into the open briefcase. The men who stood out the line of fire- _knowing what would happen if they were too close_ \- scrambled to bring in the boxes along with Wells' hired hands.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark locks, leaning up against the side of the table. Dull, blue eyes watch the men coming in and out, stacking the boxes up onto each other. They're going to have to get the shipment out as soon as possible, before something else unwarranted happens.

One of Wells' gorillas brought in the last one, setting it on the table. Looking up at the large man in confusion, Crane's brows furrowed. His instruction were quite clear, were they not?

"What's this?"

"The Boss told me to give this directly to you. Something new he's been working on that you might be interested in. Said to make sure no one else touches it and that you'll understand. As he put it- _'The only one with a working brain that could appreciate the intricacies of his hard work.'_ His words _exactly_."

A laugh left the brunette's lips as he gazed down at the box on the table. So the good doctor's been working on a side project _after all_.. No wonder he's barely been seen lately. Now it all made perfect sense. Whenever there's something he's in the middle of or testing out, he practically didn't exist until it was complete. The only question Jonathan had was why nothing was mentioned about it before. Usually, he would practically gush about his work when they spoke.

"Sounds just like something he would say." After all, Stephen had been the one Crane was completing his residency under in Gotham General. They helped each other quite a few times in their experiments over the years. The old man had quite the experience and a wonderful brain...and had similar tastes in how they conducted their tests.

"Give me a knife." The stooge reached into his pocket and handed him the blade, not wanting to make the doctor wait. Between him and Wells', it didn't take much to end up becoming one of their experiments if they weren't careful or deemed useless.

Gingerly, Crane carefully slit open the tape holding the flaps of the box together, not wanting to damage anything inside. Knowing Stephen, he wouldn't have someone carefully bring a sample with a delivery unless it was something special that he wanted his professional opinion on. That didn't happen often, so this would be quite interesting to see what he's come up with this time.

Pulling back the folds of cardboard, Crane's face twisted in confusion as his glasses slid halfway down the bridge of his nose. There was a blank piece of paper on the top of a piece cardboard. Whatever he wanted him to look at must be beneath it.

Grabbing the blank sheet, he flipped it back and forth, inspecting it. Doing something unnecessary wasn't like Wells' at all. He wouldn't put a piece of paper in here for nothing... Noticing the words on the other side, Crane pushed his glasses back in place, pursing his lips together as he read.

**Hey Johnny**

**Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to pass gas in front of a lady?**

_**Hmm?** _

"What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of _joke_?!" Crane fumed, turning towards the large man next to him, debating on whether he should put his mask back on or not.

"I don't know, sir! He said the samples were under the cardboard and that it would all make sense... That you would really enjoy what he came up with. That's all I know!" Holding his hands up in defense, the man looked from the doctor to the paper being shaken in his hands.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Crane grabbed the edge of the piece of cardboard to pull it out. Clenching his teeth when it wasn't coming out easily, he tried to keep his temper in check. Patience was a virtue, one all doctors who specialize in any field must have. The piece must have been taped or glued onto whatever was beneath it. Giving it a firm tug, he stumbled back when it finally came out.

_'Christ! He's going to hear about this when I'm done...'_

Looking into the box, blue eyes widened when he realized what it was. His face twisted in shock, like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down his back. There was a timer counting down from ten on top of a black box, ticking away fast. Next to the counter was a Joker card with bold, black wording etched into it.

**It's been a blast knowing ya...**

**Mr. J**

The counter was at 00:03 seconds when the doctor stumbled back, hands grabbing at his own hair, staring wildly at the box. Realization hit like a ton of bricks. He'd been had.

"No-"

**BOOM**

* * *

"What was that?" Sakura jumped where she stood, dainty fingers accidentally gripping the wavy locks they were threaded through much harder than intended.

" _Heh_... Nothing to be worried about, dollface." Joker groaned, letting his head lull back, enjoying the way the pinkette pulled at his hair in surprise.

"It... That sounded like an explosion..." Her head was turned in the direction the noises came from, teeth running over her plump bottom lip as unnecessary worry passed over her delicate features.

Smacking his lips together, the clown sighed as he reached up, trying to get the woman's attention back on him instead. The was no need to bother her with such useless little things... After all, this was for her as much as it was for him. If things were going to move along as planned, any and all loose threads needed to be cut. That included the old, frayed ones as well.

There couldn't be any strings attached if they were going to start over. Anything and everyone tied to their pasts that could get in the way needed to be removed. Had to be burned away and turned to ash... That's the only way they can move forward.

Joker would punish everyone for what had happened. Past, present, and future. He swore a long time ago that he would never let it happen again, that the world would burn for what it did to them.

"Hey... Eyes on _me._ _Hmm?_ " Fingers danced along the soft skin of Sakura's jaw, pulling her attention back towards him. This is how it's supposed to be. She didn't need to worry about anything else and he would make sure it stayed that way.

That's a promise he made to _himself._


	31. Doll Collection

"The hell was that, Roc?"

The blonde whispered in his ear, leaning forward to rest her bare chest against his wide back. When words left her lips, she could feel the muscles her hands had been deftly working through tense up, making her efforts to help them relax feel futile. None of these guys knew how to just let go- _not entirely_.

" _._.. Just a little present the Boss had us drop off. Nothin' to worry your pretty little head about." It was always the same around here. No one really wanted to talk about what was going on. At least, not when they're together.

"I hope that wasn't _too_ close to my place..." The last thing she needed was the shitty apartment building her and the other girls lived in to be completely blown to smithereens by that demented clown. Their own boss would have a conniption. It wouldn't matter anyway, he's too afraid to even talk to to the madman, let alone freak out on him.

"Nah, it's good. Boss knows what he's doin'... Don't stop, Ter. My shoulders are still achin'." A small smile spread along the blonde's thin lips, picking up where she left off. Her hands started kneading his broad shoulders again, trying to get the kinks out. It seemed like a never-ending job, he was always so knotted up.

There wasn't any need to worry, everything was going to be fine. Rocco wouldn't lie to her about something like that. If he knew her place might be in the line of fire, he would at least try to give her some kind of warning. Unlike their boss, this man still had some semblance of humanity left in him.

" _Ahh_... That's the spot. Gotcha some magic hands there..." Seeing the way his head lulled around while groaning in appreciation, brought the woman more satisfaction than any act she could have done with her clients.

Not that there were many anymore... Not these days.

Night after night, Terri spent more time out on the dark streets of The Narrows than any person would dare to in this area. There wasn't much of a choice in the matter. No other options, no way to get out of this on her own..

It seemed like a lifetime ago when her father had traded her to Carlos to pay off his debts to the mob. All over some money owed from gambling and bundles of heroin that he just _happened_ to forget to sell...

"Here." Rocco held up the small tray for her to take. Throwing her a sideways glace, he rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck loudly. Another habit he picked up from the Boss. Watching him look away quickly, he raised his hand to motioned for her to take it, before he changed his mind. Yes, things were much better these days. If it could stay this way, then maybe it really could be over.

Taking the metal tray without a word, Terri looked down at the messy lines of powder next to the razor blade. A straw rolled over to the corner, taking some of the cocaine with it. This was just another perk of being in this field... If she could call it that.

It wasn't unusual for people who sold their bodies to indulge in drugs. Not at all... If anything, it was out of necessity, the only way they could do what needed to be done. Right off the bat, most of the girls and boys who ended up in this position were given something to get them hooked and make the job easier for both parties involved. The bosses knew if the workers were addicted, they would do anything to get the money and drugs they needed to keep the withdrawal away. Using the drugs helped to get through the night, giving them a way to escape reality. Otherwise, the shame and humiliation would swallow them whole. That's the last thing any of them needed. After all, can't take care of customers properly in that mind-set,

Heroin. Cocaine. Amphetamines. Meth. Crack. Alcohol. Various narcotics and prescription pills. _Whatever_. It doesn't really matter.

Getting into a car with a complete stranger and having to do whatever they wanted was difficult for any fourteen-year old. If the drugs hadn't made things seem less real- _easier even_ -then she probably would've been beaten far worse than she already did.

At first, Terri hated herself. Despised a world where kids were taken away and forced into a life where they were less than dirt and used only as means to an end. Just a body to be screwed and hit, only living for someone to get off on. It was _disgusting_. The drugs were the only thing that stopped her from trying to put a stop to the never-ending misery. The high made the pain fade, replaced it with something else.

It took a while, but she realized something. Even if her body could be used and broken, it still had power in it. When she played her cards right, said and did the things men wanted, they were handing over a bit of their power to her. They came because she had something they desired, what they were hungry for. There was something that was missing in their lives, and she could provide it for them.

When she stopped thinking of sex as shameful or disgusting, it became entirely different. The act wasn't anything bad, only the intentions behind it could be. Sex never lies, only men do. Stripping away the layers and clothes, leaving a person completely vulnerable, can tell more about them than words ever could. The things they ask for or desire, how they act or react, why they're there in the first place... That shows the true character of a man. The human body is naturally beautiful, it's what people do with it that's ugly. There was power in even the smallest of forms that could bring someone twice their size to their knees. It was a way to take control of another person, even a situation if needed.

There was a certain amount of artistry and patience one needed to really gain the upper hand from the bottom. After years of doing this, a smart woman would realize that she had power, even while lying beneath someone else. She didn't have to be on top or be physically stronger than a man to make him bend to her will, not if she used the tools God gave blessed them with properly.

"Heh.." Taking the straw between her fingers, the blonde leaned down to snort a line from the tray. The burn from the coke going up her nose used to be an annoyance, like someone jammed a hot poker up her bridge, making her eyes water. Now it brought a rush that made her heart skip a beat and it wasn't just from the after-effects of the substance. The pain was invigorating, almost as much as sex. The sensation caused the pale skin over her bare form to prickle with goosebumps as a warmth spread throughout her body.

"Ahhh..." Licking her lips, she wrapped her arms around the man cleaning his gun, holding the tray in front of him to take.

Rocco was a decent man considering where they were, something very unusual in this line of work. Being rough around the edges was an understatement, for sure, but at least he had a code. He was able to draw the line somewhere, unlike a lot of the other men she's encountered. Maybe that's why she liked him, let him keep her around. Their 'relationship' revolved around sex and drugs, but they had somewhat of an understanding. Terri gave him attention and took care of his _needs_ , and he gave her money and protection.

Before this, it was just standing on corners or along the streets, waiting for cars to pull up and see what they could get. Carlos or some of his men always hung by, making sure no one was wasting time or idling around. Or God forbid...try to make a run for it.

It was always a pain spending hours throughout the night, not knowing who or what was coming out of the woodwork. It could be someone's husband from the suburbs looking for some excitement in an otherwise boring life. Sometimes a drunk who robbed some sucker and wanted to get his rocks off. None of the hookers ever knew what they were getting themselves into or if they were even coming back. When the car pulls off, the workers were on their own. No Carlos or his men to make sure they made it back in one piece.

The last few years, things began to change. Carlos brought in more money, had more men and recruited a better variety of hookers, which gained a different class of clientele. All thanks to the beauty and charisma of the women working for him. They even had a name for the group of high-class prostitutes that became sought after by many people throughout the city.

_The Doll Collection._

Instead of drunks and blue-collars picking them up from the curb, the scene shifted. Groups of women were being brought to clubs, large mansions, even businesses. Private shows, warehouses, aboard yachts... Money and drugs were being handed out like candy. The worse Gotham became, the better for people working the underground.

It was great. Mob bosses were calling them in by the dozen at a time, sleazy politicians and cops wanted to rendezvous in private, the rich would toss large amounts of money at them for things they used to do for very little. The more, the better. It wasn't like the girls saw the cash... _Not really_. It all went to their substance abuse, clothing, and jewelry. Whatever it took to make them look as appealing as possible for their clients.

If they were given money, it would only give the foolish illusion of them having some semblance of independence. That could lead to a moronic escape attempt that would end with a bullet through the skull. _I_ _f_ they were lucky... Carlos was more than willing to show them what happens to those who try to mess with his business, even if he claimed that it pained him to lose a profit in the process. Each body was a form of endless pleasure and income. To him, it was a waste to kill them anymore with the way business was booming, but he couldn't have anyone influencing the others into trying to split.

"The Boss is something else, huh?" The deep voice mused, sighing and running a hand through his dark hair. Terri hadn't missed the bruise forming along the side of his face. It was a shocking sight, but she knew better than to ask.

Rocco's worked for the Joker for a _long_ time, but rarely did she ever see bruises or wounds on him that weren't caused from a job or some other work related incident. The large fingerprints were clear as day, obviously from the Boss's gloved hand in a fit of anger. If it had been anyone else, it wouldn't have been surprising. Not in the least... But Rocco of all people? No one followed orders or did what the clown wanted to the extent he does. Hell, he was practically a legend among the men for even lasting this long...

"You can say that again..."

"Well... It's not like I didn't deserve it. Should've kept my damn mouth shut instead of talking behind his back. I knew better... Don't know what I was thinkin'. Guess I should be lucky I'm not dead...or in the _basement_." Terri was surprised that he was even talking about it. That almost never happens, even if they were alone somewhere. Everyone knew that the Boss was able to see and hear everything. No one knew how or why, but it seemed to be a fact and no one was willing to test it out to see if it was true- _anymore_. The ones who did never lived to regret it.

"Well, I'm just glad you're still here. Just be careful, like you always are..."

"Yeah... I guess I just got a little too comfy for my own good. The Boss has been good to me. Makes sure we're all taken care of in his own way." The urge to laugh was just barely suppressed. No one in their right mind would say that about _The Joker_ , not even half of the crazed men in this room. Unlike Rocco, they never knew when it would be their heads on the chopping block or when his insanity would be aimed at one of them. The man was just as unstable as he was _violent._

"I'm good to you too, aren't I? I can take care of you in my own way, right?" Pushing up off of the crate, the blonde hopped down onto the floor to stand in front of Rocco. Seeing the look on her face, he put the gun down on the table next to them, finding her far more entertaining than the weapon. It could wait, wasn't like it was going anywhere.

"You know it, sugar tits." He knew she hated that nickname, but it never stopped him from saying it just to rile her up.

Reaching up, she gently caressed the discolored hand-print on the side of his face. True to his nature, the touch didn't eliciting even a flinch or groan. Always such a hard ass... Never wanting to show he was in pain or any weakness. Something like that could have a man swallowed up here, then regurgitated out in a completely different state. Rocco knew how things are, better than anyone else. How he's survived this long was anyone's guess. Perhaps The Joker was just used to him or wanted to keep someone around who actually got things done without a problem.

Yeah... The Boss really _is_ something else. The first night when Terri came with the group of other women who were brought in to "entertain" them, was unforgettable... _No matter how hard she tried_.

* * *

"Look... Just do whatever he says okay? No matter what it is." The tall, dark haired man with a 'Misfits' tattoo on his neck said sharply as he led the women down another dark hallway. Terri and the other woman narrowed their eyes, trying watch where they were going. Why anyone would have such shitty lighting through the halls ad stairs was beyond them. It was just asking to get hurt. They've been following this man through the strange endless maze, listening to a laundry list of instructions the _entire_ way.

 _Literally_... From the first floor, all the way up to the fifth. This place was very weird and so were the men inside. What was the big deal? Sex is sex, whether it was rough, soft, or went into the kink area. It is what it is. They knew how to take and give direction, depending on who the client was. Within the first few minutes, she always knew what kind of man or woman she was dealing with, and how to act accordingly. This was her _job._ As a self-proclaimed professional, there wasn't much of anything that would be surprising at this point...

"Yeah, yeah... I get _it_. Do what I'm told. Gotcha, buddy..."

"That's the thing, I don't think you do. Not really." Running a hand through his hair, the man seemed nervous. It's not like he was the one about to be fucked, so what's the big deal?

" _Tch_. We can handle it. You guys had us come over for some fun, right? Well, that's what we'll do. Make your Boss have some _fun_ , just like you guys wanted. _That's our job._ Right, Ter?" The woman next to her adjusted the top of her dress, making sure it showed more of her cleavage than the outfit originally allowed.

"If ya say so..." The fact that this man seemed so incredibly on edge was starting to worry Terri. Brenda didn't seem to show the same concern, her dark eyes looking forward as they made their way down the hall.

Something just didn't _feel_ right. Two things that's always saved the blonde throughout the years was quick-wit and following her guts. If anything, her instincts were usually on point. Right now, as they walked closer to the door at the end... _they were screaming for her to run_.

_'It's too late now... This gig will bring in a lot of money. Carlos will kill me if I back out now. Goddammit...'_

The man stopped just short of the door, turning to look at the two of them with a stern look and something akin to _pity_. The expression on his hardened face made her stomach twist in knots and that rarely ever happens. This guy knew the Boss, but Terri and Brenda had never met him. They've only heard wild stories here and there, but nothing that seemed to make sense. If he was acting like this, then what was waiting for them on the other side?

"Okay... Just go in and do as you're told. Don't do anything- _and I mean anything_ -that might piss him off. Make sure you watch his reactions _carefully._ If he starts laughing, stop whatever you're doing, unless he tells you otherwise. Got it?" His voice was barely above a whisper, confusing both he worried about being heard? Wasn't it the Boss who wanted them here?

Brenda clicked her tongue, putting a hand on her hip in annoyance. Unlike her partner, she was far more impatient and demanding. Some men like a dominate woman who knew what she wanted. Others...not so much. It was touch-and-go with the clientele.

"One more thing." The man's voice sounded more urgent, making Terri's brows furrow. More directions? How complicated could their Boss be? "Whatever you do... Don't stare at his _mouth_."

"Heheh..." The dark haired woman chuckled, fiddling with the necklace hanging around her neck. "Are you serious?"

"I'm _not_ fucking around. That's probably the most important part... Now get going. I'm outta here..." The man gave them one last look, before turning around and leaving the two to whatever was in the room behind them.

"Weirdo. This is a little much. Don't you think, Ter?" Green eyes glanced over to the woman next to her, nodding slowly. This just didn't feel right. Not at all. It didn't matter though. A job is a job and it wasn't like they could leave now.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde quickly adjusted her dress and long hair. She hoping if anything, the Boss would at least appreciate the time and effort they put into looking good for him. Carlos made a _very_ strong point about making sure it was understood that this job was important _-that they couldn't mess it up_. That if they came back without all the money or if the customer wasn't satisfied with their performance, there would be punishment.

_'Hell hath no fury like a Carlos scorned.'_

"C'mon... Let's get this over with." Without hesitating, Brenda grabbed the doorknob and walked in before Terri could say anything. Couldn't she at least knock? Especially after all the things that man just said... Well, the Boss should be expecting them anyway, so it might be okay.

Stepping through the doorway cautiously, Terri stood behind the brunette as they walked into the room. It was dim, but at least brighter than the hallway. Despite the fact that they were in an old apartment building, the upkeep was far better than she expected, especially if the rumors people told about this group were anything to go by.

The large space reminded her of one of those fancy hotel rooms in the center of the city. Just a little... _different_. There was a large bed against the wall, facing the door. Whoever the Boss was, they clearly didn't like the idea of sleeping with their back exposed, probably so no one had the opportunity to sneak up on him.

_'Understandable...'_

It looked to be made of fine wood, more than likely Mahogany from her experience. Thick and heavy...probably a bitch to bring all the way up to the fifth floor. Terry knew her beds, spent enough time in them to know the difference... Sheer black curtains hung down part way, showing off a toxic green set of covers and deep purple pillows. The mix of colors was hard on the eyes.

_'At least the canopy is nice...'_

A dark red nightstand was right beside the visually offensive bed, a pistol and switchblade resting on the surface. There was a large bottle of whiskey that seemed to be only missing a few sips, with no glass anywhere in sight. Either they weren't much of a drinker or were just getting started. Usually mob bosses and businessmen show class by not taking it straight from the bottle. Whoever this man was, clearly couldn't care less.

There was a rectangular glass table that sat low in the center of the room, the legs made from the same material as the bed frame. On the clear surface was a large blade on top of some papers. They were wrinkled all along the edges from someone carelessly gripping them.

A couple black chairs sat around it, positioned in a way that seemed like the other seat was used as a footstool, instead of having company. If the marks on the cushions were anything to go by... Draped across one of the chairs was a large purple trench coat, hanging over the back of it. It was long enough to reached the floor without any problems. Whoever it belonged to was tall...and had _eccentric_ tastes.

_'This is really...odd. I know about this.'_

The coordinator in her inwardly cringed at the various clashing colors around the room as her green eyes took in the surroundings. This person had to either be colorblind or just had _very_ strange tastes... Expensive, but strange nonetheless.

There wasn't a single window as far as either women could see, but this was only a part of the room up here. There was an open door with a dark hall that led to God-knows-where against the wall furthest from them.

" _Hello?_ " Brenda called out, making the blonde jump in her heels. Part of her hoped that no one answered, that they could just go down stairs and apologize before leaving. They could just tell Carlos that the client hadn't been there. The only thing he hates more than problematic customers, is time being wasted.

Terri knew they weren't that lucky. From the way "Misfit" downstairs talked, he already knew the Boss was here.

Foot steps thundered down the dark hall, making both women freeze hearing them coming closer. There was someone here after all. From how quiet it was, it didn't sound like there was a soul here, aside from the two women standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Without turning on anything, a man walked out from the shadows, stopping abruptly when he came out into the dim light.

_'Oh...my...God...'_

The blonde felt the breath rush from her lungs at the sight across the room.

The man was _tall_. Had to be at least six feet, maybe an inch or two more. Wavy, faded green hair ran down his neck, just barely grazing the collar of his light purple dress shirt with hexagon patterns all over it. The sleeves were rolled up along his forearms, the muscles tense against his tan skin. A green waistcoat, brown and white tie, and purple pinstripe pants finished the odd ensemble, making Terri's eyes hurt just from looking at it. Nothing matched, not even a little...

That wasn't what threw her through a loop.

 _His face.._.

Caked in a strange array of colors... White greasepaint covered his skin, cracked around the creases and patchy from wearing far too long. Large dark splotches circled around his pitch-black eyes, webbing out from his sockets and giving the illusion they were empty. Bright red smeared across his lips, dragging up along... _terrible_ looking scars that curled into a demented smile.

_'I-I can't believe-... What the hell am I seeing? Did I do too much earlier? Is this a hallucination?'_

Terri had met all kinds of men throughout the years. Drunks, doctors, police officers, drug dealers, homeless, rich, fathers, criminals, husbands. You name it, she's seen it. Always knew how to read people and figure out what they wanted, usually before they could realize it themselves. She's helped people discover their own desires, drew out inner kinks they never imagined was dwelling inside, gave them company and had plenty of fun along the way...

But... What the hell was she suppose to do with _this_?

The man's shoulders were raised up, the way a wild dog would look when noticing someone trespassing into their territory, getting ready to lunge at any second. There was a thick tension in the air, suffocating and making her feel on edge. Just looking at this man gave her the sensation of someone's hand wrapping around her neck, preparing to strangle the life from her without any warning. A breath was lodged in her chest, unable to let itself from the fear taking over the typically outgoing woman.

The.. _.clown?._..slowly cocked his head to the side, staring directly at them. The gloved hands at his sides pulsed, like they were itching to grab something. Maybe a knife, or even their throats. Terra hoped it was neither, but she could feel a strange energy rolling off this man that she couldn't recognize. His posture and subtle movements made him look freakier than his appearance already did.

_**"Whatever you do... Don't stare at his mouth."** _

How was that even possible? The red paint drew far more attention to his disfigurement than if it hadn't been applied at all. This had to be a trick or some kind of joke. This man _wanted_ people to look at them, to give him a reason to act out. How screwed up.

Slowly throwing a quick side glance at Brenda for reassurance, she tried keeping to her eyes on the man staring at them, afraid of what might happen if she looked away. A horrified expression twisted her face at what she saw. The brunette's mouth was wide-open, her jaw hanging low while taking in the tall man's strange appearance from across the room. The moron didn't even _try_ to stifle her surprise.

Panic bloomed in her chest, remembering their escorts words in the hallway. He didn't waste his time telling them all of that for nothing. There was a reason, just like the look of pity he gave them. After seeing the real deal, all the rumors flooded back to the surface. Is it all true? They must be, that's why 'Misfits' was warning them so thoroughly and making that face. It was because he knew they were walking into the wolf's den. That's what this man is...

_A large, vicious, wolf._

Looking back towards the clown, a chill ran up her spine seeing the way his dark eyes narrowed in on them. His tongue flicked out, running along his scarred bottom lip.

What were they supposed to do now? His appearance... The mood... All the knives around the room. Were they _really_ supposed to have sex with this guy? Or was this some kind of messed up trick to lure in victims? Who would give a shit if two hookers went missing in this city? Not a single person would even blink an eye or look for them. Carlos _might_ , if only to get his money back. If this clown paid him for the loss, then he'd just replace them, acting like they never existed in the first place.

"Uh... _Hi._ " Shifting to look towards the brunette, Terri's green eyes widened at balls this chick possessed. There wasn't much that scared her, not after being in this 'field' for the last six years. That's what the blonde told herself, what she repeated over and over again in the last several minutes in hopes of believing it. She's met wild clients, has done everything under the sun, never shied away from acts that would turn even criminals faces red. Right now, there wasn't an ounce of courage strong enough to try starting this little rendezvous off, let alone to say anything.

_'Well... You know what they say about the crazy ones. The worse off they are, the wilder sex is. I wonder if that's true...'_

Despite the greasepaint, scars, and strange taste in clothing, there was something else behind all of that. When she looked carefully, he was actually quite handsome. More than what she expected from the things people say... The paint made it hard to tell, but Terri had a good-eye when it comes to men. Tall, wide shoulders, and a good face that's seen better days.

_'Don't look at the scars... Don't. You have a job to do. That's the only reason you're here.'_

Both women flinched when he suddenly moved, quickly stalking over towards them. In a panic, she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze, opting to stare at the worn dress shoes tapping across the floor. Something in the back of her head warned her to stay still, that this man would only get excited if they tried to flee. He seemed like the type, the kind of predator that enjoyed chasing its prey. The only thing they could do, was pray to God that those weren't his intentions for tonight.

Were they here to become someone's prey? Victims? There were rare stories of circumstances like that. A sick, twisted man using a hooker as a chew toy to take all his inhumane fantasies out on, knowing that no one would care enough to investigate. The GCPD had enough on their hands on a daily basis that one or two street workers going missing would be put at the very bottom of the priority list. Something going wrong was just an 'occupational hazard' they should expect. After all, to the rest of the city, the 'whores' knew what they were getting into and brought whatever happened on themselves...

With a smack of his lips, he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes until they were just black slits. Terri swallowed hard, watching as he paced back and forth in front of them, dipping his head down to be eye-level. The blonde tried her best to keep a straight face, to not make it so apparent that she was trembling.

The noxious smell of gunpowder and gasoline was overbearing, covering up any scent of his own. Most men wore cologne for these kinds of occasions, but there wasn't a hint of that. If anything, she could pick up a whiff of cigarettes and something metallic. It was familiar, just on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't place it.

Taking a chance, Terri glanced over at the clown when he finally stopped in front of Brenda. Swaying on his feet, he shifted his head to the side, moving in closer. Gloved fingers rubbed along his chin, looking the brunette up and down, taking in her appearance... The way someone does when inspecting merchandise, not a human being.

A lump formed in her throat watching the erratic movements the man made... The way his facial muscles twitched, especially around his eye. How the corner of his mouth jerked randomly, tugging up the smeared paint along the scars that curled towards his cheeks. Despite his handsome features, there was something definitely wrong with this picture... And it wasn't the _blatant_ disregard for color coordination.

This person...is _incredibly_ dangerous. To make such a wave in the underground and have murderers and criminals following his commands, said a lot about the kind of man he is. Whether they followed him out of fear or loyalty didn't really matter. Even with his odd appearance, people listened and took him seriously. No wonder Carlos had been fretting so much when he was making them get ready for tonight. This man must be _powerful_.

_'If I play my cards right, maybe I could even...get away from Carlos. Escape this life. This man is scary. No one would dare go up against him.'_

Some of the guys downstairs were taller, wider, had larger muscles. A few were even known around The Narrows for their violence. If this man was able to recruit them and do whatever he says, then there probably wasn't anything he _couldn't_ accomplish. From what Carlos said, this clown's filthy rich from all the places he's robbed and 'jobs' they do. She's been under his thumbs for years, always afraid of going up against him and being punished. If her own boss was terrified of this man, what did that mean?

_'If tonight goes well, and we have a good time... Maybe he'd be willing to help me. Get me out of this shitty job. I can't do this for the rest of my life. As soon as I start looking older or catch something, they'll throw me away...'_

A large hand grabbed the back of Brenda's head, harshly yanking it back. The clown loomed over her, taking in the brunette's appearance curiously. Like most of Carlos' top women, she was naturally stunning. Long dark curls, warm amber eyes, soft copper skin... Most of the other workers envied her, despising how often clients request her presence. Her curvy figure and long legs were more than worthy of the " _Latin Beauty_ " moniker she received among the women in the complex they all lived in.

" _Tch_." The clown suddenly let go, clicking his tongue and letting her fall back a few steps. Catching herself before tripping over the long heels of her stilettos, Brenda looked at him in disbelief at the blatant disregard and manhandling. For some ungodly reason, it didn't seem like he was impressed with what he saw.

_'What the hell?!'_

It didn't make sense. Someone like the "Latin Beauty" was like a gem in a pile of trash in Gotham. With her exotic looks and flexible personality that changes with each client, she was always in high-demand. Men came flocking to have a night with her, even bidding against each other. Brenda was the top seller of Carlos' doll collection, the whole reason she was selected to come in hopes of gaining the clown's favor. With him rising up in the ranks of the criminal world, it would be smart to try rubbing elbows with him.

Terri froze up when he stalked towards her, a grimace plastered on his painted face. Swallowing hard, she tried to quell the urge to run as he stopped in front of her. He leaned in close... Too close for comfort, moving his head to the side. Trying to avoid looking into his eyes, she could just barely see the blurred red corners of his mouth twisting upwards into an unnerving smile.

_'H-He's enjoying how uncomfortable we are... What a frickin' weirdo. Just keep remembering that he's rich. Hopefully that'll be enough to get me through this.'_

Of all the men she's entertained, with or without help, this was already hands down, the oddest encounter to date. There were guys who wanted orgies, had daddy kinks, requested strange outfits or toys. Out of all those times, she was always in her element. This area was her playground, what took care of all her needs. She learned to feel confident and comfortable for the most part, high or not. Fear hasn't been an issue since the days spent on the streets, getting into cars with strangers.

This was- _by far_ -more frightening than any of those moments. When they were escorted to parties or private events, it's understood what's expected of them. It was a mutual thing. The clients wanted the workers bodies and the workers wanted their money. Everyone was there to have fun. To get drunk, high, have sex, let loose...

_To have a good time._

This guy? Who the hell knew what he wanted...but apparently, it wasn't the "Latin Beauty". What man in his right mind would have two gorgeous women in his room, who were here to let him fuck them stupid, and acted so stoically? Showing them complete disregard and looking at them like he was checking out a pair of shoes, not sure if he wanted to buy them or not. _If they were even worth his time_... It was insulting. The fact that Brenda wasn't going off after he tossed her away, was even more shocking than his choice in decor.

Terri could _feel_ his gaze as his eyes flickered back and forth, roving around while he inspected her. Without looking up, it felt like they were burning a hole through her as they trailed along her body. For the first time in years, the blonde had the urge to cross her arms, to cover up and shield herself. No man has made her feel this self-conscious in years, not since she started this gig.

Gathering up every last nerve she possessed, she slowly turned her head to look up at the clown hovering over her. Despite being so much taller, he was hunched over, making himself eye-level. Barely an inch from her face, she almost jumped out of her skin realizing just how close he really was. Nose to nose, his hot breaths washed over the pale skin he was almost touching.

Green eyes widened when she got a better look at the man. Inside of the dark paint, his eyes were a deep brown, almost pitch-black in appearance. There was wild look to them, just barely caging in something terrible as the left one twitched, completely unhinged. Instead of staring back into hers, the dark orbs were still glancing over her features, like he was deciding if the goods were up to his standards.

_'If Brenda wasn't good enough, I have no chance in hell...'_

" _Hmm?_ " A gloved hand slipped into her hair, grasping the back of her skull by the roots before she even had a chance to squeak out a in surprise. Fingers curled into her blonde locks, yanking her head back painfully as she cried out. Looming over her, his features twisted with a malicious grin, seemingly delighted with the noise he brought out of her.

" _Look at me._ " The command in the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine. For some insane reason, she found it more of a turn on than it should have been.

Tall, dark, handsome, and _dangerous_... What a combination. This was a first. She never experienced fear and arousal mixing together like this.

Not wanting to anger their client, she slowly shifted her gaze at him, looking straight into the gnarly black paint. Those dark eyes held something horrible, a thousand promises of terrors lurked behind them, but they were _mesmerizing_. Endless pools of darkness that seemed to tunnel into some dark pit in hell, somewhere a person could never reach the bottom of or return from.

The greasepaint was striking, such a clash of vibrant colors. They definitely brought out the reaction this man clearly desired with its design.

Gloved fingers grabbed her chin roughly, making the blonde look up with the tight grip on the back of her head. Breathing hard, she tried to calm the pounding in her chest to brave the storm.

The way his eyes stared wildly at her own was exciting, even if it terrified her. They were completely focused on her own, not bothering to look at the rest of her face anymore. The pupils in the center grew, becoming increasingly dilated. Suddenly, the corner of his mouth quirked up, making the twisted scar jump with the erratic movement.

_'What is he doing? I guess he likes my eyes?'_

The smell of gasoline was too much at this close distance. It was overwhelming on the senses and making her feel lightheaded. Almost like sniffing straight out of the pump at a station.

"Ha... Hah... HAHAHA!" The sudden laughter made both women jump, startling them.

_**"If he starts laughing, stop whatever you're doing, unless he tells you otherwise. Got it?"** _

_'Oh no... What do I do?!'_

The hands digging into her shook with the raucous noise, making her cringe at the piercing sound. Her head flopped back and forth with the movements. It went straight to the brain, stabbing in through her ears. Manic and loud... She neither ever heard anything like that come from a person's mouth. Even if she wanted to, there was no pulling back. Not with how tight his grip was. He was _much_ stronger than he appeared.

Just as he did with Brenda, he roughly shoved Terri back without a care if she fell over. If the blonde hadn't been so used to walking in these kinds of heels, she could have ended up with a sprained or broken ankle from losing her balance. Seeing her stumble backwards, he started laughing even harder than a moment ago.

_'What the fuck is with this guy?!'_

" _Heh_. You have nice eyes. I, ah, _might just keep 'em_." Terri froze at the words coming from his ruined mouth, her jaw dropping when they sunk in. The sparkle in his dark eyes was more than enough to tell her that he _wasn't_ joking.

_'He-He's not serious, right? This must be some kind of sick joke.'_

"Hold up. This is getting a little _freakier_ than I expected. Trust me, I'm all about being freaky. Didn't you want us to come for some...uh... _fun_?" Brenda held out her hands, face screwed up in annoyance and curiosity. It wasn't everyday that someone just disregarded her like trash they had no interested in.

The clown narrowed in on the brunette, his smile fading into a twitchy frown. Straightening up and taking a few measured steps back, he glanced at the two of them through half-lidded eyes, his red lips shifting and curling up.

Terri craned her neck back when he started muttering to himself, low enough that neither could hear what he was saying. This man had to be insane, there was no doubt about it now.

" _Well?_ " It was unbelievable how big of a set this woman had. She was either incredibly brave or just plain stupid. There was always a debate throughout the complex about which one it is, with most leaning towards the latter.

A growl tore through his throat, making the both of them freeze.

"Sit the fuck down and keep your mouths shut. Don't touch anything or bother me. Got _it_?" His voice was deep and commanding, leaving no room for questions. It was _frightening._ No wonder the men downstairs seemed so skittish when it came to this guy.

"You...just want us to sit here? What are we supposed to do? Didn't you ask our boss for us? I don't understand..." Why does Brenda always have to talk so much?

The man lunged forward, grabbing the brunette's mouth with a large hand, squeezing her cheeks together. "I said, _sit down_ and keep your mouths shut. _Didn't I_? Or do you have a problem _hearing_?" There was a knife against her neck, neither knowing where it came from or when it was pulled out. Almost like it could appear from thin air if he willed it.

Close enough to smear a bit of white pain on her nose, his eyes were wide, talking to her like she was a impertinent child who wouldn't listen. The fingers digging into her tan skin moved, shaking her head back and forth with every word he spoke.

 _'I hope she doesn't do something stupid, like trying to kick him in the balls..._ '

"I don't need useless whores. Sit there until I tell you to leave. Rocco will give you your filthy money on the way out." Letting go, he smacked his lips together with a sour face, like he tasted something that disgusted him. Brenda reached for her cheeks, gingerly touching the spot his fingers dug into. A white line formed along the column of her neck where the blade threatened to slice her throat open. This was getting dangerous... There was no room to do anything stupid if they wanted to leave in one piece.

"W-We understand." Finding the courage to talk, Terri had to take control of the situation from their end. If Brenda had it her way, they'd both end up dead, either from the clown or Carlos.

" _Good._ " Clicking his tongue, the man turned away from them, stalking back towards the hole he crawled out from and taking his knife with him. As soon as the imposing figure was out of sight, there was a collective sight of relief between both women.

Grasping her chest, the blonde gasped for a breath she hadn't realized was being held in. Now, they were being left to their own devices. His disappearance eased her senses that had been overwhelmed by the scent and image of the clown. What a terrifying man...

_'There goes any chance of rubbing elbows with that guy. He doesn't seem like the kind who would be...understanding or sympathetic to my situation.'_

"Who would have thought it, Ter? Not only do we _not_ have to screw anyone, but we're getting paid not to. Hahaha! _Unbelievable!_ " The brunette fluffed up the curls around her pretty face, putting on a great act of shaking off what just happened.

"Yeah... That was a bit... _intense_." That was a gross understatement. If they told anyone what happened, it probably would've seemed like nothing. He walked in, got a little handsy, told them to leave him alone, then said they'll get paid when he says it's okay to leave. No big deal. _Right?_ It sounds foolish to be so worked-up when it's said like that. It's exactly how Carlos would see it, knife or not.

There was no possible way either of them could convey what _actually_ happened. The way he looked, the atmosphere, how tense it was. How strange his eyes were or the feeling of malicious intent coming from him in erratic waves...

"You could say that again. What a _freak_..." Letting out a loud 'tch', Brenda's heels clicked loudly across the floor. Taking a seat by the glass table, she flopped down in a way a _Doll_ would never do in front of a client. Crossing her long bare legs, the brunette settled into the soft chair, bouncing her foot in agitation. Not knowing what else to do, Terri followed suit, sitting down gingerly a chair next to her. The one without the shoe prints.

How long were they expected to sit here? If their phones hadn't been confiscated, they'd at least have something else to do, rather than stare around the oddly arranged room or at each other.

"This turned out very differently than I imagined..." Curling a lock around her slim finger, the blonde stuck out her bottom lip, relief and disappointment swirling inside. Yes, they were getting off easy and no one's actually been hurt, but this wasn't fun. Weren't they were supposed to help the Boss relax and roll around in the sheets? If she could've at least seduced the man or wrapped him around her fingers, it would have been perfect. He was handsome, powerful, and rich, but completely unstable. What a shame...

' _Doesn't seem like the type. This person's not normal by any means. What kind of man has two beauties in front of him and doesn't fuck them, when that's what we're here for? Maybe he's-... Doubt it. Probably just crazy..'_

Green eyes glanced over towards the woman in the other chair, almost jumping up when she realized what was happening.

"Brenda!" Hissing low enough and hoping no one else could hear, she reached forward to slap the brunette's arm. The "Latin Beauty" was slipping her hand into the pockets of the purple trench coat hanging over the back of the chair, fishing around.

"What the fuck are you doin?!" Looking around quickly, she prayed to whatever God that might be listening that the crazed clown didn't return fast enough to see this... _or hear them_. "Knock it off. We're getting paid anyway, so stop before you get us in trouble!"

"Shut up... I just wanted to see if I can find anything interesting. I'm _curious_." Pocket by pocket, she rifled through each indiscriminately, going from the front and maneuvering to the hidden ones on the inside. "Man... This thing must be expensive. Nice material for a weirdo."

"You know what they say about curiosity, right? It _killed_ the damn cat!" This woman was going to get both of them murdered. Whether it was by the clown or Carlos was the only question.

" _Ah!_ " Pulling out her hand, she stuck a bleeding finger between her lips with a pained look on her pretty face. "Who the hell keeps open blades in their pockets like that?"

"Apparently _killer clowns_... Would you stop it already? I'm not getting screwed because you want to be nosy." Narrowing her brown eyes towards at the blonde's words, Brenda turned back towards the coat, dipping her hand into another pocket in the lining without a care. Her brows suddenly shot up as she pulled something out.

"What's this?" A small black box was in the palm of her hand, bringing it up towards her face to carefully inspect.

"... I wouldn't touch that if I were you. For all we know, it's a bomb or shoots out darts." Despite the warning, Terri couldn't help wondering what it was too. This man seemed so strange, it really could be anything.

"It looks like a jewelry box..." Opening the lid hesitantly, both women shifted closer to the edge of their seats, trying to get a better look in the dim light at the contents of the small box. "Holy shit!"

It was a ring... A _very_ expensive one from the looks of it. Far more than either of them could ever afford.

A gold band adorned with small gems encircling and showcasing the main attraction. A beautiful, sparkling diamond in the center. It was breathtaking. Even in the dim room, the stones shone brightly, completely entrancing the two women staring at it.

_'How mesmerizing...'_

Terri has been around plenty of jewelry, more than enough gold and stones to make anyone stir-crazy. The wealthy men they entertained would always have the finest for themselves or as gifts for the workers who _entertained_ them enough. By this point, she could tell the difference between real and fake, cheap or expensive. The blonde new a special piece when it presented itself... Carlos made sure they could sift through it. That way if they were given anything, the women wouldn't bring him useless junk when they returned.

Brenda bit into her bottom lip, turning her head back and forth, looking to see if the manic clown was nearby. Glancing up at the corners of the room and peering around from the seat, it was clear she was doing. Checking for security cameras or microphones. Satisfied that it didn't seem anything was watching them, the brunette took the ring out of the box.

Gingerly, she carefully slid the treasure into a hand-sewn pocket on the inside of her dress, close to the hem. It was by the middle of her thigh, knowing that most men would be staring at the top half of her body. Since there wasn't going to be any physical action going on here, there wouldn't be any reason to take the dress off or have someone feeling around it.

This wasn't the first time this woman's done something like this. It usually happened right after they were all done, when the clients were distracted or cleaning themselves up. Sometimes it was money carelessly left out, maybe a small bag of drugs that was forgotten. Occasionally, a watch or gem no one was paying attention to.

By the time someone did take notice of the missing items, the workers were long-gone. The more people around during the rendezvous, the better. It was easier to push on someone else that way. At a party or orgy, anyone could have taken it. Without cameras or witnesses, it was hard to tell who was actually the culprit. She always checked around beforehand and knew Terri wouldn't say a word, with both acting completely clueless and innocent.

" _Put that back!_ " Terri hissed out angrily. This wasn't the time or place to pull some stupid shit like this. _Not here_. Not with that insane clown roaming around somewhere. He was scary enough without one of them stealing something from him.

"Would you just shut up already?... _And keep it down_." Taking the little black box, Brenda slid it back into the pocket where she initially found it. Was this woman insane? They were being paid a crap load of money _without_ having to do anything for it... This man didn't have to do that at all. He could have easily made them degrade and humiliate themselves for his pleasure. Just from the way he smiled when he pulled their hair, it was clear he was someone who thrived off of other's suffering. She knew that look. It was one of a _sadist_.

_'God... The things he probably would've had us do, just for him to get off... I don't think a regular threesome would do the job the way it does for other guys... We're lucky we didn't get tied up and choked. Maybe even cut, seeing how strange he is...'_

"That guy is far too into himself. Treating us like we're nothing... I doubt he'd notice anyway. Seems a bit... _off._ We'll be outta here long before he even checks his coat and I put the box back. It'll be fine." She seemed so confident about this, but Terri didn't share the same sentiment. That man didn't climb to the top of the food chain by being oblivious or careless. It was clear from looking at him, that he possesses sharp eyes. Especially when he was _inspecting_ them. He was a person who took every detail into consideration, someone who wasn't easily fooled or swayed. Even if he was insane, he must have an iron-will if he could turn them down without being tempted by the prospect of pussy that was already paid for. Nothing is more frightening than a man who refused to succumb to the carnal pleasures in life. He seemed more interested in the knife he was holding than either woman in his grasp.

"You're being too cocky. I don't want anything to do with this. Just so you know, I _warned_ you." Seeing the way "Mistfits" was acting when bringing the women up to the Boss' room was more than enough to make it apparent what kind of guy this was. He was larger, more muscular... _and was scared_.

It seemed strange for a man like the clown to have jewelry like this in his possessions in the first place. Why would he have a woman's ring? Was it stolen or being used for ransom? That was probably the case. One of the rumors going around was that he didn't play well with the opposite sex. Like most gossip passed around, some were the real deal and others fabricated out of anger or jealousy. Seeing the way he acted around the two of them, they must hold some truth, unless he was just in a bad mood.

Staring at the black box, the blonde noticed it looked a bit worn, that it wasn't new. The corners and edges were faded, with some of the color staring to go. It had to be a couple of years old or just been through hell. The jewelry itself looked meticulously kept, the gold band gleaming and gems sparkling. Whether it was the clown or original owner, whoever had it was keeping it cleaned and cared for.

Taking something like this was extremely foolish, even for Brenda. Obviously the true owner cared for the jewel, otherwise it would be in a similar condition to its container, or at least a little more worn. This was dangerous, especially if it really was the clown's.

Terri couldn't stop fidgeting, bouncing her knee anxiously. She could only hope they would be told to leave soon. Quicker the better... They couldn't get out of this hell hole soon enough.

" _Relax._ You're making me feel on edge." The brunette made a face, scrunching up her nose to show her annoyance. If she had a working brain cell, she wouldn't be acting so calm. Didn't she realize the repercussions this could bring? If Carlos was told what happened... _Good God_. They would all get it. There was only two of them here and their boss wouldn't argue with the clown over the matter. Someone would be punished severely.

" _You should be_..."

A half an hour passed with nothing happening. No sign of the madman hiding in his hole from hell or anything else. The more time that went by, Terri started relaxing when the initial shock and fear wore off. Perhaps it was because the clown hadn't shown himself yet. There was no doubt that when he did, it would all com crashing back.

"How much longer do you think we have to do this?" Brenda stretched her legs out, raising her arms up with a yawn. Time seems to drag on longer with nothing to do, but it was better than the alternative.

"Until he comes out and says we can leave... Ya know, there's a lot worse things that could be happening right now." If all they had to do was sit here and get paid, then this was nothing.

Foot steps coming from the hall drew their attention, making both women stiffen in their seats. The clown came stomping out of the dark, his painted features twisted into a grimace. Stepping out into the dim light, he suddenly stopped, gloved hands twisting at his sides.

_'Oh no...'_

Dark eyes glared from one woman to the other, flickering back and forth as if deciding where to direct the rage he was barely suppressing. The blonde could _feel_ it... Saw it in the way his tense muscles shifted along his bare forearms, straining beneath the purple dress shirt.

Terri and Brenda jumped up from the chairs when he stalked towards them, backing away from the table seeing the look on his face. It wasn't anything like the mask from before. No hint of the demented amusement and curiosity. There was only one way she could describe it.

_Murderous rage._

That was all the blonde could make out or feel coming from the man as he bounded towards the table, not bothering to even glance at the two women anymore.

_'Does he...know?'_

Stepping back further, Terri's face twisted in frantic terror when the man rip the purple trench coat from the back of the chair. Her heart felt like it might give out watching him pulling it apart and yanking the black box from the inside pocket.

He knew... There must have been a camera hidden somewhere in the room that wasn't easily seen. Maybe even a microphone. That's the only possible explanation, because he couldn't have heard them from down the hall.

No way...

"Where. Is. _I_ _t_?!" Stretching his arm out in in their direction, the box laid open in his wide palm. The hand held out was shaking like the fist balled up at his side, brimming with the barely restrained anger that was seconds away from coming out in full-force.

"W-What?" Brenda was a great liar. Has been for as long as the other women have known her. Never had a problem with keeping a straight face or even tone. The way she sputtered out stupidly was more than enough to show how screwed she knew they were.

"Fucking _whores_... Come in to _my_ place and steal from _me_?!"Terri flinched at the loud, deep growl assaulting her ears. Even if she wanted to say something, tell him where it was, who had it- _nothing would come out_. Not with the way her throat closed up.

" _You're crazy!_ Don't accuse anyone without any proof!" A snarl ripped through the quiet room as he stomped over, his shoulders raised up and ready to kill. _Both of them..._ The blonde knew it. They were both going to die for Brenda's stupidity.

The "Latin Beauty" turned quickly on her heel, trying to make a break for it and running towards the door. This was one of the first times one of the clients actually noticed something missing before they left. There was only the two of them, the options were narrowed down enough for there to be no mistake or anyone else to blame.

Terri trembled, covering her mouth with her shaky hand. No matter what happened now, everything was going to end badly. This guy was scary enough without being furious at them. If he seemed terrifying before, it was nothing compared too now.

Brenda tried... She was only a few steps from the door, when a gloved hand grabbed the back of her head, ripping her back as she screamed. She latched on to his wrist, desperate to release the grip on her dark hair, crying out when she fell to the floor.

The blonde was too scared to move, her muscles tense with fear from what she was seeing. Her partner's ankle twisted when she flailed, dropped down hard against the floor. The stilettos on her feet were too high and inconvenient to get her footing. The clown roughly dragged her away from the only known exit, their one way of escaping. If either had managed to get through the door, then what? There were dozens of men downstairs working for this man...and they were in heels. They wouldn't get very far, even if they went barefoot.

" _Where is it?!_ " The roar coming from the clown shook Terri to the core. Running was only going to rile him up more than he already was. Getting out wasn't an option. There was no way of making it out of the building in one piece. She would just get caught by someone larger and faster, aside from the madman in the room.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Long nails tried digging into his hand as he dragged her across the floor, towards the table. Brenda lying and clawing at him only seemed to anger him more. Pulling the brunette up to her feet, he let out a snarl, twisting his hand into her long hair. Before she could say another word, he slammed her down against the table with no remorse.

The blonde shrieked, stumbling back when she saw her friend's head smash against the table. The glass shattered from the impact, falling all over the floor.

" _Oh my GOD!_ " This psycho was really going to kill them...all over a _ring._

It took a moment to realize that Brenda wasn't screaming anymore. The brunette's body hung limply over the wood side of the table at the waist, face planted in the glass she just went through.

Backing away slowly, green eyes widened at the sight of blood running down Brenda's pretty face. It was starting to pool around her head lying against the floor, spilling from the large gash where her skull had been cracked open. This guy was strong...and increasingly more psychotic. Crouching down, he grabbed a handful of dark hair, forcing her head up to take a look at her face.

" _Tch._ " Shifting his jaw, the clown quickly pulled his hand back, letting her face smack against the floor. A sneer twisted his face, popping his lips in annoyance. Was he disappointed it was over already?

_'Sick fuck...'_

When his head snapped to the side, glaring in her direction, the blonde couldn't hold back the sob tearing through her throat. _She was next_... After everything that's happened, all the terrible things she had to endure... There were so many things she wanted to do before dying. Getting away from Carlos, having freedom, finding a life that suited her. It was all for nothing. Just to die a dog's death in the hands of a madman.. _.over goddamn jewelry_.

The clown's dark eyes were wild, staring at her while he slowly stood. The only thing she could pray for was that it would be quick. Asking for a painless death would be a waste. This man clearly got off on other people's suffering and discomfort, far more sadistic than the rumors said.

Standing tall, he cocked his head to the side, running his tongue along the long scar that curled up along the side of his face. A demented smile that went perfectly with his personality.

Terri quickly tried to debate what to do, despite the haze in her mind making it almost impossible. Was she in shock? Too afraid to even think?

"Wait!" When he took a large, measured step in her direction, the blonde held her hands up instinctively. "I know where it is! Just wait a second!" Maybe if he got the ring back, it might calm him down. Whether he was going to spare her or not, was different story. The only thing she could do was hope to God that this was actually some crazy nightmare that she'd wake up from any minute. If it wasn't, she could prayed that this maniac would find it in himself to have some mercy, if someone like him was capable of such a thing.

The clown stood there, eyes burning a hole straight through her. When his head lulled back and rolled along his shoulders, a wicked grin stretched across his ruined mouth. The sight chilled Terri to the bone, making her teeth chatter. Patting the air cautiously with her outstretched palms, the blonde waited for him to say anything.

_'Is he...waiting for me to get it?'_

Without taking her eyes from the demon standing just feet from the destroyed table, she noticed that while he was still enraged, he seemed to be slightly amused at her desperation. Smiling like the devil, the red paint was completely smeared across his mouth. If she hadn't seen the paint up close, she would have swore he'd been sitting in that dark hole down the hall, feasting on someone's blood.

Moving slowly and taking cautious steps, she was too afraid to look away from him. Worried that if she did, there would be a hand or knife around her throat and it'd all be over before she knew what even happened. There wasn't much she could do anyway, if he really wanted to.

With every move Terri made, the clown kept his eyes directly on her, moving his head along as she shuffled her feet, trying to keep a safe distance between them. Hands still held up, it felt like her chest would collapse in on itself at any moment.

"Hurry it up! I don't have all night!" Her body seized up when he yelled, piecing through the silence. If she wasn't quick, he was only going to get angrier... His expression told her all of that and more.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde rushed over to the smashed table and knelt down. Giving herself an internal pep talk, trying to find some sort of courage, she gently tried to roll the brunette over. Hands trembled violently as she grimaced at the sight, gagging from all the blood that pooled and splattered around the woman's head from when he dropped it against the floor.

"Oh-... _Shit_..."

"Hahaha!" The laughter from a few feet away made her stomach churn. How could someone get enjoyment from this? What was wrong with this person?

Rolling her friend over the glass carefully, bile rose up her throat when her green eyes saw the gash from where Brenda's skull had hit the thick glass. Trying to stifle the tears, she gingerly grabbed the helm of the dress raised high up the woman's thighs, pulling it back to reach the little pocket in the seam. Sliding her fingers into the hidden compartment, she felt the ring sitting in the corner and snatched it, afraid of what will happen once he has it back. Will he just kill her, then and there? Or make her suffer far worse than Brenda, now that the culprit was dead and he couldn't play with them? Perhaps he'll go easy on her if he realizes she wasn't the one who tried stealing it.

_'Maybe I can try to bargain with him. The ring for my life... No, he'll just take it and make me pay for screwing with him. What am I going to do?!'_

"Ahh!" Fingers gripped the back of her head when she tried standing up, making her legs give out beneath her. Dropping to the floor in a trembling heap, the gloved hand pulled her hair back harshly, making her look up at him.

The clown's dark eyes were wide and wild. The smile he previously wore was completely gone as he loomed over her. Stretching a gloved hand out, she raised her own shaking one, gently dropping the sparkling piece in his palm with a broken sob. Any hopes of bargaining would have been futile, that was clear.

Closing his fingers around the ring, he raised his hand up, clenching it so tightly it shook. His lips pursed tightly together, shifting his jaw and glaring down angrily at the mess of a woman.

_'Oh my God... He's going to kill me now... I can't believe this!'_

" _Please_... Please don't kill me!" All there was left was to beg, try to reach out to any bit of humanity that might be left in him. "I-I don't want to die! I didn't take it! _Swear to God!_ "

Gripping her hair tightly in his fist, the clown looked down at the ring in his hand, spreading his fingers out wide. There was a stange look on his face, no longer directing his anger at the woman at his feet. His dark eyes stared at the ring for several moments, ignoring the blonde gasping and crying. She tried her best not to flail, to not bring his attention back on her while he looked transfixed at the jewel in his palm.

"Are you _scared_?" The question made Terri freeze in her attempt of wrapping her hands around his wrist, trying to alleviate the pressure against her skull. With a long, meaningful look at the gem in his possession, he let out a sigh, closing his fingers around it one at a time. Reaching down, he gently slid it into the pocket of his pinstripe pants, patting it from the outside as it fell to the bottom.

 _'What?!_ _Is he really asking that? Who the hell wouldn't be scared after what he just did!? What kind of question was that?'_

The clown's sudden change in tone is what really surprised her. It's wasn't deep or commanding, the way he spoke throughout most of this encounter. There was almost a genuine curiosity in his question, like he was interested to know if she actually was scared. Maybe that's something he hasn't experienced in a long time or just reveled in that fact he can cause it in another person on a whim. None of that was really clear, nor were his intentions in asking. If she said _'no'_ , did he want to give her a _real_ reason to be? Either way, whether it was from him tugging her her head round or the shift in his mood, this man was giving her whiplash. In only seconds, he went from being on the edge of a killing spree, to being calmer and more calculated. It was almost like the sight of the ring was calming the raging storm brewing inside of him and she could only hope it wasn't replaced with something worse.

"Y-Yes..." Swallowing hard, it better just to answer him. Angering him any further would only shorten her life expectancy and she sure as hell wasn't brave enough to act tough. Not now... There's a time and place for everything.

Terri thought her heart was going to burst when he stepped around her, still keeping his fingers laced in her hair to maintain control if she tried anything. Dropping down to his haunches, his eyes narrowed in on her. She couldn't breath, getting to the point of hyperventilating, unable to force air into her lungs. He was suffocating her, without even touching her throat.

"Look. At. _Me_." Slowly glancing up at the man inches from her face, his tongue snaked out, running over the scar that split his lower lip. Almost instinctively, the blonde did the same thing, not realizing what she did until he barked out a laugh at the subconscious action.

"Hahaha... You _are_ scared. Aren't ya? I would be _too_. You whores always think you're so slick. _Hmm?_ Takin' what doesn't belong to you." His head shifted to the side, making the faded green waves that weren't glued to the greasepaint fall against his shoulder.

"Wha-... _No!_ I didn't take anything. I told her to put it back! I told her it was a bad idea.. _Please._.. Please don't hurt me! I'm-" A painful tug from his gloved fingers stopped any more pleas, almost tearing her hair from the roots.

"Oh, _I know._ Ya see... I, ah, hear and see _everything._ Nothing escapes my attention." Green eyes widened at his words. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that he wasn't lying. Why else would he have gone straight for the coat? Then again... Why did he wait over a half an hour to come out or get the ring from Brenda himself? If she had been a little braver, maybe she could have asked. Maybe it was all for show, to see how they would react or decide to put it back. Seeing the sadist in him, he probably enjoyed watching them squirm, heightening the fear after letting them calm down, foolishly thinking everything would be okay.

"All anyone cares about is money and jewelry. How much something is worth... What they can get out of everything and everyone... Such a selfish, _greedy_ world we live in..." Terri bit her tongue, not knowing where this was going. Why was he telling her this? And he knew she wasn't the one who stole the ring?

_'Why is he doing this to me if he already knew?!'_

"There are more _valuable_ things than money. People like your _friend_ there-" Smacking his lips together, he pointing behind them with a thumb. "Will _never_ get it. Always taking whatever they want, not caring how important something might be to a person, doing _anything_ for an extra dollar. _Heh._ I'm sure you know what I mean by tha- _t_." Terri should have been offended by what he meant. It was clear what he was implying. She was a prostitute...sold her body for money and drugs. "Some things aren't worth _all_ the money in the world." A gloved hand patted the spot where the ring sat, more protected than most treasures.

"That... That ring. Is it that important to you?" Terri was shocked the words even left her lips. Was she scared stupid or something?

"HAHAHAHA!" The raucous noise made her cringe as he yanked her head back, moving in so close enough that she could feel his hot breath against her mouth. His body shook with the laughter, making tears spring to her eyes from the pain against her skull.

"This ring is more valuable than every life in Gotham, including yours _and_ mine! It has nothing to do with how expensive it is. Ya see, it belongs to my _wife_. Can't give it to her if I let you people steal it. Now, can I?" The manic look in his eyes when he leaned in, looking directly into hers, made the blonde far more frightened than what he did to Brenda. This guy was totally unhinged, completely insane. The rumors about that were definitely true after all...

 _Wife?_ No way in hell... What woman would be crazy enough to be with this psycho? _Unless_... Maybe he killed her? That wasn't a wedding ring. If anything, it was a gift or for engagement. He had to be lying, trying to draw out some kind of reaction or lull her into a false sense of security.

"A woman like you might not understand. If ya don't evolve, you're just another savage that ends up having to be put-down." His tone became harsh, grabbing a hold of her chin as a whimper left her lips.

"Sh. Shh. _Shhh_! Relax, pumpkin!" Despite the words leaving his lips, his dark orbs and expression told a different story. His thumb caressed the skin along her jaw and she couldn't resist trembling, afraid the _somewhat_ gentle act was going to be followed-up with even more violence. Letting go of her hair, he trailed his gloved hand along the side of her face, hushing her again.

_'What is this freak doing?!'_

"Ya see... Today is a special day." Placing his hands on each side of the blonde's face, his thumbs wiped away the trail of tears running down her cheeks. Moving in _uncomfortably_ close, he gripped her face when she instinctively tried to pull away.

"At-ta-ta- _ta_. Ain't goin' nowhere, so knock it off. Ya tryin' to make me angry? _Hmm?_ " A grin spread across his face when she slowly shook her head, not wanting to send him into another fit of rage. So far, he hasn't hurt her too bad... Unlike Brenda, who was lying in a pool of blood and glass.

_'I'm not going anywhere? Does that mean he is going to kill me after all? Wants someone to torture, since Brenda ended too fast for him to get off on? Or does he actually want to-...? Maybe he wants to screw around? If I can get him to calm down, let him take out some of his frustration on my body, maybe I can at least get out of this alive...'_

The clown's lips were moving, silently muttering something to himself. Holding her still, he kept staring only at her eyes, while she tried to keep as still as possible. It felt like waiting for a cobra to strike as it rose up, patiently waiting for its prey to make any sudden movement and hissing under its breath.

The look in his dark eyes sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't filled with the rage he's shown throughout the night. Something else flickered through them as they blinked, twitching every so often. They seemed... _warm,_ almost human, if that was possible. Giving off a sense of longing and entrancement, the same way he stared at the ring. It was confusing, but that didn't help calm the fear or anxiety coursing through her.

" _Heh_. You're lucky, sweetheart. Since it's such a special day, I'm feelin' a little-... _Hmm?_... What's the word?" Terri's head rolled around with the hands gripping her face. "Ah. That's it... _Giving._ Maybe even _merciful_ , you could say..." Fingers tapped above her cheek, making her blink rapidly when they inched closer towards her sockets. A gasp left her lips, trying to jerk back when she felt the tips of his gloved fingers trail up to the lids of her eyes, pulling them wide open.

_'Is-Is he...going to try taking them?!'_

"Good thing you have such _pretty_ eyes, dollface. It saved you tonight... If they were any other color, you'd be lying right next to your friend over there. _Lucky you..._ " He barked out a laugh, watching her face twisted into a horrified expression. One that only brought mirth to his own.

"Ya see... I'm just such a _sucker_ for green eyes... Not just any though. Nope. _Nope_. I have very, ah, _specific_ tastes. Has to meet a certain criteria, of sorts. Yours are close, but _no dice_." Popping his lips and curling them, Terri couldn't believe any of this... If this crazed clown was actually even real. She really hoped it was a hallucination from a bad batch and too many Stephen King movies.

" _Hmm?_ Okay. I think that's enough for tonight. Get your ass out of here, before I change my mind." Suddenly letting go of her hair, the blonde felt lightheaded from the pressure letting disappearing from against her skull. Bolting up, the clown stepped away from her like he hadn't been just going on an insane tangent or giving the body on the floor a single glance.

Terri slowly got up, not trusting her shaky legs to keep her steady, but needing to get out of there as fast as possible. If he was going to let her live, she couldn't waste more time, hoping to God he wouldn't have a sudden change of heart.

"Tell Rocco to give you the money for the whore on the floor... _Heheh_." Chuckling darkly, he turned away and walked towards the bed, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand.

"O-Okay. Thank...you." She didn't know if she was thanking him for the money or sparring her life, maybe both. The cash meant nothing at this point, that's been long-forgotten. What did it matter if she was dead?

Not wanting to take a chance, she darted for the door, yanking it open to get out. Taking off down the hall as the door slammed behind her, she almost lost her barrings, gasping and crying when she reached the staircase.

One thing that psychotic clown was right about...

Some things in life weren't worth all the money in the world... For the first time, since she was fourteen, Terri never realized how desperately she wanted to survive. How badly she wanted to live another day. How foolish she'd been not caring if everything ended, like she had hoped for all these years.

Who would have thought it took a man in makeup with green hair to bring out that desperate hunger for life? For even one more day?

_'Insane...'_

* * *

The Boss really was something else... Even though he was utterly and completely insane, it always seemed like he had all the world's secrets stored deep inside that cunning brain of his. Always knew everything that was going on, even when he wasn't around.

**_"I hear and see everything. Don't ever forget that."_ **

Everyone's heard it, has seen the proof in the pudding. No one knew how he did it, but anyone who thought it was just an idle threat or even a joke, learned the hard way. Boy, he was always a big supporter of tough love.

" _Ahh.._." Sitting on Rocco's lap, she was grateful to still be around, even for this.

It wasn't the last time Terri would see the clown... If she had known that at the time, it would have been hard not to run from Carlos or falling into fear head first and doing something stupid.

Carlos ended up sending her, along with another group of girls, to different locations wherever this group was holding up in at the time. The money was far too good for their Boss to pass up and did whatever he could to stay on the good side of these men. They were ruthless and if anyone crossed or disrespected, everyone on the offending side would feel it.

Boy, would they _feel_ it...

Through God's random grace or another intervening deity, Terri had never been called on to _"entertain_ " the Joker again. Every time Carlos told them to get ready for the clown's posse, she silently prayed that it wouldn't end up like that first encounter.

Rocco was usually the one to specifically request her presence. These days, he paid her Boss enough money that she could mostly just be with him, not having to hop from client to client to bring in enough cash, so it wouldn't cause trouble in the complex the girls shared with their pimp.

During one of the moments where they were away from the others and could just talk, Rocco confided in her that him and some of the other men would occasionally send up one or a couple prostitutes up to the top floor. They did it to try to get their Boss in a better mood, hoping he would relax and get rid of some of the pent-up frustration that usually ended up coming out in random acts of violence.

Guess they thought pussy was the problem...

Most men would be in a great mood after having beautiful women sent to their room as a surprise... Like everything else about the clown, he wasn't like most men and made that abundantly clear in his fits of rage. Always so unpredictable and terrifying. His jokes were as dark as his laughter and moods could change at the drop of a hat. It put everyone on edge, but if one squints _really_ hard...there were some good sides to him. It seemed like there were two different people in one body, constantly switching sides and always mulling over _something._

It was extremely odd to witness. Sometimes the clown could be playful, joking around and laughing. Making crude remarks or pointing out the obliviousness of the people around him, chuckling at his own words. There were times where he laughed for no reason at all, resulting in everyone freezing and watching him carefully.

There was another side, one the encompassed most of his personality. The dark, sadistic part of him that was just drown-right cruel. The one that enjoyed torturing someone he dragged back to one of the warehouses or buildings, making them tell him everything he wanted to know, while they begged for their lives. When they were snuffed out, he would cackle, reveling in the vicious act. He had no issue with murdering anyone... Man, woman, enemy, ally... It was _frightening_. Nothing seemed to shock any of them, not anymore. Maybe initially, until they remembered _who_ they were dealing with.

Nothing really surprised Terri anymore. Not after the last two years she's spent dealing with this group of criminals.

Nothing...

Not until the Boss walked in with a _woman_ by his _side_.

Most of the people on the first floor were busy messing with their weapons, indulging in some alcohol or drugs, sometimes both. Having a good time with Carlos' Doll Collection, before morning came. Without many details being passed around, the blonde knew something was going to happen tomorrow. It had to be big or dangerous from the way the men were acting. Living it up, like it might be their last. Everyone was too busy, too consumed in what they were doing, they probably didn't even noticed it. Didn't see the two people who walked in through the door.

_Terri did._

Whenever the Boss walks in, she always noticed the striking colors from the corner of her eyes. _Always._ The Joker just had a way about him and his appearance that couldn't go unnoticed. He might as well have been draped in neon lights.

A woman... A small woman with pink hair and pale skin. Bright green eyes that Terri could see all the way from the crate she was sitting on. Such a beautiful face and delicate features... One Carlos would have paid top-dollar for just to have such a strange and lovely looking woman. She could have brought them in crazy amounts of money. The more unique and beautiful a woman is, the better for this line of work. They stuck out and men would remember them, especially when making special requests.

If the Joker bringing back anyone who wasn't tied up was shocking, the fact that he was bare-chested and the pinkette was draped in his clothing, was by far more curious. The Boss was never seen messing around with women that didn't involve hurting them in some way, and he definitely didn't bring any back or take them up the staircase. He always had a room that was on the top floor, no matter where they relocated to.

In what crazy hell did shit like this happen? Something obviously went down if she was wearing his clothes and not her own. The Boss never walked around without his dress shirt on or some disguise to blend in wherever he was going to make a move.

All the time she spent with these people, the blonde couldn't imagine the Joker willingly spending time with someone that didn't involve being part of some heinous plan. Perhaps whatever was going to happen tomorrow really was dangerous, and he decided to have a row with someone in case he dies. Who knows?

What really sent alarms off was the way he covered the woman's eyes with his gloved hands when she was looking around, like he didn't want her to see what was going on. If she was a hostage and didn't want her to see any faces or details, he could have blindfolded her, but he didn't. He even took her hand and helped guide her up the steps. If she told anyone what she saw, they would probably just laugh in her face and say she's full of shit.

But she definitely saw _it_... The way he looked at that woman and handled her. It didn't seem real, like it was someone completely different. The man had strange tastes, so it makes sense he would want someone who looked just different. like himself. After all, he picked apart and rejected most of the Doll Collection...

Seeing the most infamous criminal in Gotham, who was known for his violence and power, fretting over a little pink-haired woman was something Terri couldn't even believe herself. Perhaps someone slipped some hallucinogens in with the drugs somewhere, or perhaps it was a trick of the eyes. Maybe not...

Either way, the pinkette was either going to be a _very lucky_ _woman_ or _a sorry piece of ass_.


	32. Diamonds in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys are upset at the chapter switches and I'm sorry! The rewrite made some of them way too long (15k+), so I broke them up for the sake of everyone's eyes and patience. This chapter is cleaned up (5/21) and I hope it's an easier read, even if it's a little longer. For certain chapters, like the recent ones, I don't think they should be broken down for the sake of their flow. I'm so close to being done working on the past chapters and I'm much happier with this story with the way it's coming along. It's quite difficult for me to work on sometimes, because English isn't my first language and I struggle with dyslexia. It takes me longer than it should to do these properly. Thanks for being patient and hanging in there with me! I only have chapters 23-26 to edit and I'll be caught up, before moving on to 'Queen of the Rhombus'.
> 
> There are quite a few differences in the old chapters in comparison to the first time I posted them. If you haven't read the updated versions, I really suggest it in order for the new chapters to make sense. There are a few key differences. For instance, Sakura really did lose her memories from the fall, instead of Crane having a hand in it. I feel like I made it a little more complicated than necessary, but still wanted to add some twists to the damage I've already done. More about what happened will be explained in the upcoming chapter.

"I don't like this... Not one bit."

Leaning over to lace up his boots, Jack let out another groan at hearing the soft voice expressing the woman's displeasure. The pinkette was pacing back and forth around the small room, alternating between wringing her small hands together and running them through her long hair.

"Sakura... _Hahh_... Why are you so damn worried? This is _nothing_... Like, lit-er-ally nothing! You're getting so worked up for no reason." Finishing up the knot at the top of his boots, he banged them against the wooden floor, satisfied they were on nice and tight. "I'll be in and out. _Easy_. I already have everything planned and checked the place out myself _multiple times_. No problem. So just relax, will ya?"

Stopping in mid-stride, Sakura bit into her bottom lip as she watched him. That look in her eyes... He couldn't _stand it._ It always got to him when those green eyes looked so sad, like she was about to cry. He hated it and she knew that. If there was any chance that she of changing his mind, it was usually through a few crocodile tears. That wasn't going to work tonight though.

_'I can't back out now. Everything's already set up, and we need this...'_

Pushing himself up off the side of the mattress, he stood tall, towering over the small woman. With the way she wrapped her arms around herself, she seemed so much smaller than usual. This wasn't _that_ serious. Couldn't she just...understand? See things from his point of view? Back him up on this when he needed it?

There just weren't many options left... Not anymore. That seemed to go out the window a while ago, along with any good-looks he might have possessed. The tip of his tongue prodded the rough interior of his mouth, feeling along the jagged lines from the inside. A constant reminder of why their lives weren't getting anywhere at the moment.

With these terrible scars around his mouth, no one was going to hire him for a regular job. Everywhere he went, it was always a variation of the same reaction. Shock, disgust, fear, sometimes a little curiosity thrown into the mix. The look in their eyes as their faces twisted into horror, how they would cover their mouths to try to stifle any noises... It was so _infuriating_. The only thing worse than that was when there was pity or sympathy that might filter through after the initial surprise passed.

Jack didn't want their goddamn pity or for them to feel so... _sorry_ for him. He couldn't stand the way no one could control their physical reactions, showing such a lack of self-discipline and thoughtlessness in front of a complete stranger. It sent him reeling, seeing that look over and over again when their eyes widened at his disfigurement.

All he needed was a chance, not some stupid expression or feigned bullshit apology that was usually stuttered out. They could never look him in the eyes or would just stare at the crude marks on his face when they told him they weren't hiring or needed help. Even when there was a listing or sign on the door... A fact they seemed embarrassed about when it was brought up, but were still unwilling to budge on.

It didn't matter... That's what he told himself all the time. Why should he give a shit what other people thought or said about him, whether it was to his ruined face or behind his back? If one thing this whole ordeal taught him, it was that people were all the same, no matter where he went. Superficial, selfish, uncaring, _greedy._

Those scumbags didn't matter, not even a little. Not their reactions or their rejection... As long as there was someone who didn't share in their disgusting qualities...and she was standing right in front of him. If it wasn't for her, he probably would have lost his damn mind a long time ago. Just giving up on everything or completely snapping, doing something incredibly stupid...that was a lot worse than robbing a joint.

Stepping closer to the fidgeting woman, Jack wrapped his arms around her slim body, resting his head on top of hers. Hearing the sigh passing through her lips as she relaxed, he closed his eyes, breathing in her soothing floral scent to calm his own nerves. Letting her know or showing how this actually was affecting him _wasn't_ an option. Not this late in the game... If that happened, the nagging wouldn't stop until the plans for tonight were scrapped. It didn't take a genius to know what would happen after that. He'd give in and they would just end up lying in bed together, trying to figure out a different option that would take way too much time and bring in a lot less.

_'No... That won't do...'_

Patience wasn't something Jack was known for by any means. Trying his hand at making an honest living wasn't working out, that was painfully clear. Legal jobs were hard enough to come by without having a ruined face, making it seemingly impossible to get anywhere. If he was going to get Sakura out of The Narrows, it had to be soon... More like a year ago.

Restlessness and impatience were getting the best of him, and he was man enough to admit it. If they had to live like this for even another month, someone was going to get killed. Namely, Todd... The trash married to Sakura's junkie mother, Sherri. One more bruise, another lecherous look, anymore degrading names...and Jack was going to _murder_ the bastard. As her man, he tried his best to keep the pinkette safe and out of harms way as much as possible. Since his parent's... _death_...she mostly stayed in the apartment he lived in by himself now, but sometimes things didn't go so smoothly.

Under the threat of the police being called, Sakura would have to go back every so often and that's when things would get out of control. Both knew what would happen if Todd called his buddies over, the men in uniform who were paid-off by the drug dealer he worked for. Jack would be beaten to a bloody pulp _after_ they would threaten to harm Sakura if he fought back, then throw some ridiculous charges his way. Now that he was of legal age and she was still 17, they had more ammo than ever before. It was so damn _frustrating._

Sakura would try to conceal what happened when he wasn't around or when she reluctantly had to go back. She'd try to hide the marks on her wrists or use foundation on her face. It was useless, but he knew she was doing it to stop him from freaking out and getting arrested... _again_. When the clothes came off or they were in the shower, everything revealed itself. Whenever she acted different or standoffish about doing anything, that's when he knew something was up. Those were the only times she seemed reluctant to get undressed around him or didn't want him touching her. It was that she either didn't want him to see them or they were still hurting. All it took was a stifled whimper or grimace to give her away.

It took every ounce of will power not to go next door and beat Todd to death, along with Sherri. He could do it, that wasn't the problem. After dealing with his father, there was no going back to the way things used to be. Nope... That ship's long sailed. If someone was going to hurt either of them, they deserved to die. The only thing stopping the inevitable was the pinkette's pleas, but that could only go so far. If things were going to change... If they were going to live the life he imagined, then they needed to _leave_. To do that, he needed money...

"I'm scared..." Sakura's admission was quiet, just barely above a whisper. It made his chest twist in knots hearing it. Didn't she trust his judgement?

"You? _Scared_? Hahaha..." Laughing made it easier. Making it seem ridiculous felt better than dwelling on the possibility of anything going wrong. It couldn't... Not when they were _this close._ With the money he could make tonight, they could even be out of here in the morning if they felt like it.

They could go to a hotel or something, just until they found a nice little apartment outside of The Narrows. Maybe somewhere out in the suburbs... Yeah, that sounded nice. Quiet and safe, where no one would interfere with them. The cops wouldn't bother going out there to look for her if Todd called them and soon enough, her eighteenth birthday would be rolling around the corner.

"It's not funny, asshole..." The insult was muffled into his shirt as she buried her face into his chest, making his lips curl up. Hearing her curse always made him laugh, even when she was fuming. It just didn't match her appearance, but rolled off the tongue so easily.

"I know. _I know_... You know how I am. Look, it's not like I'm _thrilled_ about this, to be honest. It's the best I can come up with to get us out of here. What do ya want me to do, Sakura? _Hmm?_ " Dainty hands latched onto the back of his shirt, twisting the fabric between her slim fingers and pulling it out from the top of his pants he tucked in barely ten minutes ago. He didn't care... Not really. It felt good to know how worried she was, even if it bothered him to no end. Just meant someone cared about what happened to him.

"I-I don't know..." He clicked his tongue, looking away towards the wall. It wasn't like this was going to happen with a big kiss and wave good-bye. If she hadn't put up a fight or shown any concern on the matter, that would have been far more worrisome. "This whole thing is making me feel sick. I just have a bad feeling. Something just keep...twisting in my stomach."

"Probably 'cause of that junk you eat." Not hearing a chuckle like he hoped, a drawn out sigh forced its way up. Smacking his lips together, it made things feel ten times worse when she was upset like this.

"Everything will be okay... _Trust me._ You can do that, right? I know what I'm doin'..." Craning his neck back to put a hand on top of her head, he ruffled up the soft pink hair, laughing when she tried to swat at him. Hearing the little growl reverberate against his chest only served to fuel the flames of his adoration for this small woman. " _Heh_. You're so _cute_ when you're pissed..."

Green eyes looked up to glare at him, making the side of his mouth quirk up. It made it easier to go and do what needed to be done if she was angry or annoyed, anything other than tears. That wasn't the way he wanted to leave things when he pushed himself to go out on this job, but it was better than seeing the pinkette turn into a sobbing mess. There was no way he could walk out the door confidently like that.

Sakura dropped her head back against his chest, rolling it from one side to the other. Without saying anything, he knew she was running scenarios through her mind, picturing the worst. Sighing and looking down at her, he shifted his jaw and ground his teeth together.

"Sakura... _Please,_ don't be upset. I won't be able to think straight tonight like this. Just have my back this one time, 'kay?" Hands trailed along her back soothingly, hoping to get her to relax. He ran his tongue over the spot where his bottom lip had been split, trying to reassure the small woman for both of their benefit. Keeping his mind on the prize was as important as keeping a clear head.

"It'll go smoothly. Did my homework, ya see. Already know the whole layout of the building and drew up most of the plans myself. These guys aren't the brightest, but I'm not the same as them." Staring down at the pinkette's face, he could feel his features hardening from watching her. Forcing his heart to turn cold and rigid. He _couldn't_ be soft now. Who else was going to do what needed to be done? Better him than Sakura, she didn't need to get those dainty hands dirty in this shit-hole they called home. "I'm gettin' us out of here... Don't care whose head I have to smash in to do it, but it's happening and you'll be _thanking me_ later. So, ya gonna keep your promise to me? Or what?"

Jack didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, his tone having an edge with some bite to it. He didn't realized how tightly his arms were squeezing her small frame or his fingers digging into the tender skin along her spine. Instead of wincing or making any noise to show her discomfort, Sakura just stared up at him... Part of him knew those green eyes could see right through him, knew how he really was on edge and anxious about what was about to happen. So much was riding on this, and it wasn't like stealing a pack of cigarettes from the convenient store. This was different... So much could go wrong real fast.

"... I... Ja-... _Okay_." Sighing, she reached up to take his face in her hands. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the way her thumbs caressed the jagged scars around his mouth. Always so careful and thoughtful, knowing that it made him relax... Her own way of comforting him, knowing he wasn't the kind of man who wanted words of sympathy or to be coddled. Actions always spoke louder than words ever could.

"I promised to stay by your side and that's what I'll do. I'm just worried about you. If you got hurt, I... I don't know what I'd do. Just _try_ not to do anything _too_ stupid. I swear to God, Jack... You better come back in _one_ piece. If something happens tonight, I'll _never_ forgive you..." The hard look she gave him made the sides of his mouth pull up, giving him a genuine smile that rivaled his permanent one. That's what he needed to hear. That she was on his side and cared. No one else's words or actions mattered besides _this._

"Trust me... _N_ _either would I_." Poking his head over her shoulder to look down at his watch, a sigh left his ruined lips. Despite how much he loathed to leave, it was getting close. "I gotta go, sweetheart. If I don't go in the next two minutes, I'm gonna be late."

The way her hands clung to his shirt not wanting to let go, made his chest feel heavier than it already did. This was hard, but it had to be done. Grabbing her thin wrists and gently pulling them away reluctantly, he pursed his lips tightly together in a hard line. It was either now or never.

"I love you... Wait here for me, until I come home." Lifting up her chin from looking down at the floor, he kissed her hard, hoping that would be enough to express how he really felt. The way she returned it said more than anything else could have. Desperate and mournful, afraid that it would be the last time.

_It wouldn't._

He was coming back and everything was going to be different. That was for sure... Tomorrow, it would be like this night never even happened, and they would be far away from this place.

"I love you too... Don't forget what I said, Jack. I won't forgive you if anything bad happens." Sakura smiled sadly, shrugging her shoulders when she finally let go. The look on her face alone was almost enough to make him stay, to reconsider what he was even doing.

_'I can't... Walk away now or you won't be able to...'_

Giving her a long look, Jack furrowed his brows and quickly turned away, not feeling confident that he could keep his nerve with her standing there. Grabbing the dark bag from the foot of the bed, he let out a deep breath, ready to get this over with.

His boots made the floorboards creak loudly as they stomped across the old wood, needing to get out of there as fast as possible.

Grabbing the doorknob tightly, the hand wrapped around it started to tremble. A sickening feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach. Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, Jack tried to calm himself down as best as he possibly could. If he was going to give Sakura the life she deserved, sacrifices needed to be made... It took everything in him to not look back, knowing it would be impossible to walk away from her at that point.

Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, the pain from digging into the scarred tissue was the only thing that helped shake off the dread looming inside.. Turning the knob and yanking open the bedroom door, he rushed out and let the door slam behind him.

Jack forced himself to walk out of their room, to leave without taking another glance at the pinkette. It was the only way... He would make it up to her when he came back. Sakura will be thanking him once she sees the fruits of his labor, and they're enjoying a peaceful life out in the suburbs. She'll be grateful to him for taking care of her, the same way he is that she stayed by his side all these years.

Sakura will see that is all for her... He'll _make_ her see... Everything up to this point was just to test their strength and dedication, now they'll be rewarded for it.

* * *

Dark eyes flickered from one side to the other, carefully taking in the surroundings. There wasn't a soul around and he was grateful for that. Right now, he wasn't in any mood to deal with any drunks or beating someone to death for trying to pull a fast one.

Jack leaned against the wall of an old liquor store, waiting impatiently for the dark gray van to pull up. Despite being the image of casualness carefully hidden in the shadows as he lazily took the cigarette from between his lips, it was far from the truth.

It wasn't the act that was about to be committed that bothered him, or working with men he barely knew. _Nope._ That was the easiest part of all this. Leaving Sakura upset and worried at home alone was making him feel uneasy, not liking the way they parted. Perhaps he should have just taken one last look at her, gave another reassuring kiss or touch... Maybe it would made him feel better. God knows she was watching the whole way out, there was no way of shaking the feeling of those green eyes following him the entire time, burning a hole into his back.

A large, _gaping,_ sad _hole_.

_'It'll be okay...'_

Sakura would see soon enough, after they left the apartment and started over. It wasn't like there was anything they would want to take from either place. Nothing was of any value, sentimental or not. The only material object that couldn't be replaced was the cherry blossom pendant that was now hanging around his neck, hidden by the collar of his black shirt The lucky charm from her father that she insisted on him taking... Things like that didn't hold much weight or faith to Jack, but if it made the pinkette feel better, then so be it.

Letting out a drawn out sigh, dark eyes watched the smoke float up as it swirled around in the night air. Something about it always drew his attention. Maybe the way it billowed out and danced around, coming out together and going off in different directions, finding its own path.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. They were already three minutes behind schedule. This is what happens when he deals with fools who have no sense of what a schedule is or how the concept of a plan actually works. Timing was _everything_. Even if this was his first time trying to pull off something like this, it wasn't a hard idea to grasp.

It was in the _details_. If no one paid close attention to that, things would begin to fall apart and that's when shit hits the fan.

Noticing the lights coming down the dark alley, he internally scoffed. This was going to be a pain in the ass... These guys were as dumb as the day is long. That became painfully clear the moment he met them in the back of a bar a few blocks from the complex. The only good thing that came out of his father was meeting people around the area who were unsavory enough to get him connected with the underground if necessary.

Barely anyone knew it was actually Jack who killed him. Most people believed the drunk ran off with his mother after paying off his debt from a transaction gone bad. It wasn't much and after picking the pockets of a few people in the wealthy district, he was able to pay it off and rub elbows with one of the brokers who sets these kinds of jobs up. After all, a couple hundred dollars was worth the hit in order to make a few thousand, maybe even more.

_'I'm definitely going to make more...'_

A smirk spread across his face when the van pulled up. The door was yanked open and a large man looked around, motioning for him to hurry up. Kicking off the wall and flicking his cigarette on the ground, his boot put out the ember as he stepped into it. Not one who needed to be told twice, Jack knew what he was doing better than these guys did, who actually had experience with this sort of thing. They just didn't know it yet...

* * *

"Ya ready, kid?" The bald man crouching down next to him said, pulling the black mask over his face. He straightened it out carefully, making sure no distinguishable features could be seen. None of them knew who or what they could run into on the inside. It was better to be careful, just in case.

Jack hated it when they called him _'kid'_ , almost as much as when they would stare or ask about his scars. They didn't know him and there was no need to either. This was just a _job_. It wasn't like any of them were going to be buddies after this, that's for sure.

These men didn't know who he really was, aside from the unfortunate fact that he was Dave's son who paid off the scum's debts to Lane. All they were told was that he was nimble, quick on his feet and smart. He was as able to get in and out of places with ease and could steal just about anything from stores along the outskirts of The Narrows.

" _Always_."

This time was different from the others. Those were just little things, like smokes or food...usually necessities. Whatever him and Sakura needed to get by until they ran into a little cash, usually from Jack picking pockets around the business district. Those people had more than enough, yet weren't willing to share or help anyone in need. It was easier than he imagined after doing it the first few times, but didn't want to make it a habit.

Unlike most of the thieves in the area, he did it quietly and discreetly. The person never realizing it, until they went into their pockets to pay for something. Jack would just take the cash that was in there and toss the wallet somewhere near them, so if they back-tracked it wouldn't be too hard to find. Stealing debit and credit cards was a good way to get caught faster if someone tried using them, and anything else was useless for the most part.

Taking their ID's and pictures would only make it more personal. It made the victim feel more _human_ , and he didn't want to think of them like that. It was their own fault for being so _oblivious_ in the first place. No one was ever able to get close enough to stick their hands in his pockets. The only thing they would leave with- _if they did_ -was a broken wrist and fingers.

Adjusting the gloves on his rough hands, Jack rolled the sleeves of his dark shirt down, covering any exposed skin that might be showing. If everything went as _planned_ , they would have to be in and out within a certain time frame. If anything happened, it would take the police at least seventeen minutes to arrive, taking traffic at this hour into consideration.

This wasn't an ideal place to start off with... If it was up to him, he'd rather rob a convenience store or something similar, a little further away.

" _Maroni Galleria_ " the sign out front of the building read. A jewelry store owned by the Maroni Family, who were associated with the Falcone mob organization. It didn't take a genius to understand the multitude of reasons why this was a bad idea. Stealing from the mob was one of the biggest "crimes" that could be committed in this city. Everything else could be overlooked for the most part, but this was a sure way to get killed or hunted down.

The reason this job was set up in the first place was retaliation against Sal Maroni, the current head of the Maroni Family, who disrespected Lane. Threatening to have the latter's drug operation taken out if he wasn't willing to give forty percent of the profit to the mob for allowing him to deal on his 'turf'. There was a war going on in the streets between opposing forces, different sides fighting with each other by using the wealth they accumulated to get an edge on the enemy.

The ones who were profiting the most from these squabbles were the police. They were being given large sums of cash from every angle in hopes of building an alliance and getting the authorities on their side. It made Jack sick to see how easily people were corrupted by the influence of money. No matter how much anyone had, they _always_ craved more, never being content with what they already had. He just wanted enough for him and Sakura to live off for a while, to start over. They didn't need anything fancy, just a simple little life where they would have what they needed. No reason to become greedy, that's when things take a turn for the worse. The Narrows and mob were proof of how money, or lack of, turns people into savages.

Lane had been doing business in The Narrows since Sal was in grade school, becoming enraged at the Italian's arrogance and use of Falcone's name to incite fear into any competition. This job was to teach him a _lesson_ , to show the 'family' they were capable of hitting them just as hard. All it was going to do was escalate things and become a game of tit-for-tat, but Jack didn't care. He'd be gone with Sakura long before the war spilled further into the streets. No one else mattered anyway...

"Yevegny should be done with the alarm system and power circuit. Where'd a kid like you find that guy at?" The baldy and two other men stood next to Jack, waiting to hear the lock 'click' on the backdoor, behind the building. Without having the key card that worked on the control pad, it would've been a pain in the ass to get in. However, there were always ways around little obstacles if he put his mind to it.

"It's not hard. Just got Lane to find the person who installed the system and make him an offer he couldn't refuse. Turns out, Maroni's a pretty cheap bastard." The man who put the security system in would be able to take it out or at least disable it.

After doing some research on these guys and how they did things, Jack knew their usual process. Cut the power, wait for the police and/or owner to show up, see there was no one around and wait for them to eventually leave, before breaking in through the roof. It was a common tactic used during the nights by burglars these days. Problem was...this place was owned by the _mob_. If the alarm went off at all, they would already suspect what was going on and have about a dozen men hang around until it was time to open. _That just wouldn't do_...

This business wasn't run like most places and had their own way of doing things. After watching the comings and goings for the last month, it wasn't hard to pick-up on a routine. Like the fact that there would be one or two men monitoring on the inside. It was around this time the usual guy would drift off after sitting at the desk for the last three hours. Maroni wouldn't know that, since they ran so many buildings in the area and had different people beneath him taking care of everything.

To make sure the police or other stooges didn't barge in on them, they had two other guys trip the alarms at the Gotham Bank on 5th Ave and another jewelry store on the other side of the city. Those were considered 'higher priority' and would draw attention away from this place. It was further out of reach from anyone who might cause some problems. Right now, if everything went as planned, the security systems should've been going off in the other buildings as of a minute ago. All the men had to do was set them off and run, nothing too hard. A brick through a window would do the trick...

"Hmm... Didn't think of that. Seems like a lot of extra trouble if ya ask me."

"No one did _ask_ you, Tanner." Furrowing his brows, Jack checked his watch again, ignoring the glare the man was giving him. The power supply should be disrupted in the next minute, allowing them to get through the back door and into the building. They were going to have to be fast. One guy working on the security system and four going in. When they were in, Jack and baldy would work the safe, while the other two took out the guard sitting in the gallery. Should be easy enough if everyone did their job _right_.

Hearing the click when the lock sprung back, a gloved hand grabbed the handle, twisting it hard as the metal door opened. They had to be quick, in and out in the next five minutes.

The four men walked into the building through the back, splitting up with two of them drawing their guns. Jack and Tanner took a left as soon as they entered, running down the short hall towards the room that held the safe. If Darryl and Ker did their jobs, the guard shouldn't be an issue, and they could get out of here with no problems.

Tanner held the flashlight low, trying not to draw any unwanted attention from the front until they reached the door, kicking it in with his boot. A loud bang echoed through the silent building when he busted through. The frame cracked when the door swung open, smacking into the wall behind it.

"Well... I'd be surprised if _no one_ heard that... _Good job_." Curling his lips, Jack glared at the fool next to him, grinding his teeth in annoyance. Why couldn't these morons ever _listen_ to directions? The lock could have been picked in less than 15 seconds without causing a ruckus and possibly alerting the guard in the other room _before_ the other two got to him.

"Shaddap. Just do your job, kid. We'll worry about that if it comes down to it. Ker's good at what he does." Pushing past Jack to go into the dark room, Tanner shined the light around the office, beady eyes lighting up at the sight of the large luxury safe against the furthest wall.

Clenching his jaw tightly, the urge to clock this idiot was tempting. There were already inconveniences and not from his end. These plans weren't put together just for some impatient hothead to ruin everything from being careless.

_'One more thing... One. More. Thing... and I'm gonna put a bullet through this asshole's skull.'_

Smacking his lips together, Jack thudded across the dark office, maneuvering around the cardboard boxes stacked up on the floor. If there was more time, he might've checked them out to see what was inside. Knowing how the Maroni's were, it could be anything. Cash, drugs, jewelry, something probably worth extra cash... But there was no guarantee. They couldn't waste time on a 'what-if' when the real deal was sitting right here.

Walking up to the safe that was sitting on a counter, he couldn't help shaking his head at how confident Maroni must have been that no one would try robbing this place. They should have at least _tried_ to conceal it. Maybe have it in a wall, behind a picture or something... _but no_. It was right out in the open, just _asking_ for it to be broken into.

Throwing his bag on the floor, he grabbed onto the sides of the huge metal box, using his weight to shift it on the counter. With a grunt, it slowly started moving as he turned it around.

_'Fucking heavy... Just like I expected.'_

"What the fuck are you doing, moron?! Where's the drill? We don't have time to screw around!" Tanner yelled louder than he needed to, making the light flicker around with his erratic hand movements.

"Shut the hell up and give me the flashlight!" When he hesitated, Jack reached out and plucked the object from the loose grip around it.

"You're just wasting time, kid. Don't you have the drill in that bag? This ain't even funny!" Groaning while the man complained, Jack rolled his head along his broad shoulders, trying to block out the extra noise. "Ya hear me?!"

Grabbing the bag and unzipping it, he reached down into it, grasping the sturdy wire he packed earlier, straightening it out between his fingers. Sometimes, the old-fashioned way wasn't always best. They didn't need a drill or explosives to get into this bad boy. That would only made a shit ton of noise and waste even more time than this guy was already doing.

"Would you shut the fuck up already?! If you're gonna be useless, then just keep your damn mouth shut. _Watch and learn_..." Leaning down behind the back of the safe, his dark eyes narrowed as he flashed the light into the small holes, carefully and quickly looking at each one.

"What do ya mean? Whatcha ya doin'?"

"Jesus Christ, man! This is a _digital safe_. If you look through the holes where the bolts are put through, you can find the interior keypad and reset the combination..." Biting his bottom lip, his eyes lit up seeing the corresponding hole across from the pad. Taking the wire between his fingers and gingerly feeding it through the spot he found, he held the flashlight up, carefully watching where it was going. The little red button on the keypad needed to be hit and held in for at least 10 seconds to clear out the old code.

This would be a lot less work and hassle than any other option. These guys just didn't seem to understand that. These days, it was all about working _smarter_ , not _harder_.

"You can do that?" Rolling his eyes, Jack didn't even bother answering such an asinine question. Why would he bother explaining it if he couldn't do it? Pushing the wire against the button, he held it there tightly and shifted closer to the front of the safe, ready to set the new code in.

 _'8... 9... 10...'_ Reaching his long arm out, fingers nimbly typed in the new code, hitting set and hoping it worked. If it did, not only would they get in, but Maroni would have to reset the safe again just to open it.

_'3-7-0-6... That should do nicely.'_

A loud beeping sound made their ears perk up, signaling that the new code was set. It worked... _Just as expected._ Throwing the wire back into the bag, Jack stood up straight and typed in the new code, grinning when he grabbed the handle and it opened up. If he could say one good thing about himself, it was that he was _thorough_. Like he told Sakura, he did his homework beforehand.

"What the-... How did you know about that?" Tanner said as he stared in surprise, watching the safe door being pulled open.

" _Doesn't matter._.." Dark eyes flickered back and forth at the contents in the metal container. Stacks of cash in bands and jewelry filled the entire space. Large gems, shiny gold, bedazzled watches. It was like a fucking treasure trove...

Grabbing the bag, Jack stared filling it up with everything that was in there, setting the watches aside while the rest fell to the bottom. It was so much... Far more money than he's ever seen in his life. Hundred dollar bills piled up onto each other, row after row. There had to be at least thirty thousand in cash alone, not including the jewelry.

"Why aren't ya takin' the watches?" Tanner picked one up, holding it in front of the flashlight to admire its craftsmanship. It really was a nice piece...

"Watches have serial numbers and can be tracked if they get into the wrong hands or if you try to pawn them. Jewelry can be broken down and harder to find. Don't you know anything?" Grabbing the watch out of Tanner's hands, he tossed it back into the safe and snatched up the other ones, throwing them in with it. There was more than enough for all of them just in the bag alone. No need to get greedy and end up having one of these morons drag everyone down.

"Watch it, brat. You're getting pretty mouthy..."

A snarl ripped through Jack's throat, trying to hold back to urge to break the guys neck. So far, Tanner hasn't been of any use aside bringing two extra men along to take care of the guards, but they could have found someone else to do that. If Lane hadn't requested it, things would have gone smoother without the baldy coming along.

_'Professional my ass... Doesn't even know how to work a digital safe.'_

Standing ramrod straight next to him, they stared each other down with Jack being the taller of the two. This thug wasn't anything to worry about, but that was something that could be dealt with later.

"Let's just get out of here." This wasn't the time for dick measuring, there was a time limit and it was getting close.

" _Tch._ Shitty brat..." Shaking off the insult, Jack tossed him the flashlight and picked up the bag, swinging it over his shoulder. Hopping over the boxes that were in the way of the exit, Tanner tripped when gun shots rang out through the building.

_'Shit!'_

"Fuck, I hope that's Ter or Derryl..." Jumping back to his feet quickly, Tanner moved quietly towards the door as Jack drew out the pistol hidden in the back of his waistband. Pulling the slide back, his fingers coiled around the grip and trigger, ready to take anyone's head off.

"Nope. If you'd calm down and _listen_ , you woulda noticed the gun went from a semi- to full-automatic. Probably a Glock 17... They seem to be pretty popular with Maroni's men lately... Fired off about 13 shots, so it's gotta be a 30 mag... Can't ya tell the difference between that and Ter's revolver?" From the corner of his sight, he could see the incredulous look forming on Tanner's face, knowing he hadn't bothered to keep track of the details. That could be the difference between getting out of here in one piece or not.

"Who's got time to count shit, asshole! Ter and Darryl were suppose to take care of the guard!" Pulling out his own handgun and breathing hard, he backed up against the broken frame of the door, hesitantly peering around the corner. They had to get out of here fast, but needed to stay alert. Running out carelessly could get them shot or caught up.

"If ya count the rounds, you can guess when they'll have to reload, _moron._ If we're lucky, they won't be keeping track either, and we have a better chance of taking them by surprise."

' _Didn't this guy ever watch any movies? What a loser...'_

Holding the grip tightly, Jack could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body, the fight or flight instinct taking over and _it wasn't the latter_. There had been a few shots from a revolver, but it wasn't like either of them were going to be heroes and try to save their partners from trouble in the gallery. It was every man for himself, that's how these things work.

_'I'll be damn if I get shot for someone else. No fucking way... Not when we're this close...'_

If it meant Darryl and Ter dying, so be it. What did their lives matter to him anyway? None of them were family or even friends for that matter. They were only doing a job together.

_'Fuck 'em...'_

He yanked on the straps of the backpack to secure it tight to his shoulders. There was no way in hell someone was going to try ripping it away or letting it fall off while they escaped.

Turning the flashlight off, they slowly made their way down the dark hall. Jack strained his ears, trying to listen for any kind of noises. The pounding in his chest was deafening, making it hard to hear over his heart pounding so erratically. One wrong move and a bullet could go straight through his head. It was.. _.exhilarating._ Being on the edge of danger made his blood race, rushing to his head as an unfamiliar sensation spread throughout his body.

_'What's this feeling?... No. That doesn't matter. Eyes on the prize, asshole.'_

That couldn't happen though... He didn't spend an entire month watching and planning this for everything to go downhill now. Hiding things from Sakura, lying about where he was going, leaving her home alone and at the mercy of Todd on different occasions. He couldn't die here... What would happen to her then? If he wasn't there to protect and care for her?

Sucking in his scarred bottom lip, he swallowed hard, prepared to do whatever was necessary to get out of this place in one piece... Even if that meant killing everyone in it.

Yevegny should be outside the back door with the van ready and waiting for them to hop in. All they had to do was get to the end of the hall and the exit was right there. If anything, maybe the two men in the gallery would keep the guard preoccupied enough for them to escape. Those two were useless anyway... It was the bag strapped to his back that was important.

A light shined down at the end of the hall as a man stumbled to the ground. He was dragging himself across the floor, crawling around frantically and screaming.

"W- _Wait_!" Blood splattered when a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He let out a piercing shriek through the quiet room, making Jack wince from it stabbing into his eardrums. He was almost tempted to finish the guy off just to stop that grating noise.

"Fuck you, scumbag..." Hearing the gun cocked and ready to shoot again, Jack slipped down the rest of the short distance of the hall. Sliding along the wall towards the corner, he gripped the pistol tightly in his hands. Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek, he was ready to kill the guard, hoping to have the element of surprise.

"Get away from him, prick!" Dark eyes widened in shock when Tanner rounded the corner, firing off rounds at the guard.

_'Fucking idiot! Who yells **before** shooting someone?!'_

Grabbing Ter by the shirt, the baldy dragged him across the floor towards where they had been hiding, firing at the guard to keep him back. More shots rang out, hitting the corner beside Jack while the full-automatic weapon unloaded itself, hoping to hit one of them as they bounced off the wall.

"Goddammit!" Blood was pouring from Ter's shoulder, seeping into his dark clothing. He whined pathetically when Tanner ripped off his jacket, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"You guys are so _fucking stupid_!" Growling out angrily, Jack grabbed the flashlight out of the older man's grip with ease. He seemed more preoccupied with helping his friend, than paying attention to the round count. What was the point of wasting time with that if they could all end up being killed?

_'25, 26, 27...'_

The bullets stopped coming, the guard lowering his guy. Jack's ears perked up, hearing the quiet footsteps tapping against the smooth floor.

 _'_ _Should be three more left.'_

Crouching down low and putting the flashlight on the floor, he silently prayed to whoever _might_ be listening to help him out this one time. No one ever seemed to answer anything before, leading him to believe there really wasn't anyone upstairs. Maybe this time, someone could pull through just once in his godforsaken life.

_'Please let this guy be stupid enough...'_

Sucking in a deep breath, Jack hit the switch on the light and rolled it across the hall. As soon as it was in front of the door, rounds unloaded at the metal handle, knocking it off to the side.

Bang, bang, bang, click, click, click...

Gripping the pistol and clenching his jaw, he spun around the corner, firing at the figure shining the light. The man dropped to the ground, yelling out and crumpling into a heap on the floor.

" _Let's go!_ " Without waiting to find out if there was anyone else lurking around, the three ran towards the door. Tanner held on to Ter, trying to support him with the injuries he sustained. If they dragged behind, that was their problem.

Throwing his weight against the metal door and yanking the handle to the side, the cool air outside rushed against his sweaty face as a harsh breath forced itself out. The two men followed closely behind when another shot rang out behind them, hitting Ter in the leg.

The van was right outside like it was supposed to be, door already wide-open with Yevegny at the wheel. Not waiting for the other men, Jack sprinted across the cement, jumping into the back with the pistol still clutched in his hand.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Ter and Tanner were hobbling along and for a moment, there was a short internal debate on whether to just shoot them and close the door.

A tall man ran out the back door, gun raised and aimed straight for them.

"Do ya guys realize _who_ yer stealin' from?!"

Without hesitating, Jack raised the pistol, aiming it straight for the guard at the door and firing at him. It was now or never, and they needed to get the hell out of there. He didn't need the driver causing a fuss if he took out their partners. That would only waste more time than these fools already did.

Two shots pierced the guards chest, throwing him against the door. He slowly slid down it, falling to the ground. This had to be the last one... From the month he spent watching over the building, there never seemed to be more than two during a single night. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the trigger again, making sure there wouldn't be any chances of the guard recovering from this. They didn't need anyone alive who could talk.

The two men were hunched over when they crawled into the van. Ter gingerly dragging himself through the open door, groaning when Tanner climbed over to help him get in the rest of the way. Slamming the door shut, the van took off straight away as sirens rang out in the distance.

"D-Darryl didn't make it..." The redhead groaned, laying himself out on the floor. When they ran over a pothole in the road, he hissed and whined, while Tanner tried to stop the bleeding.

" _No shit_." This hadn't gone as planned, thanks to these morons... At least they left with what they came for. That's all that mattered anyway.

* * *

"For fuck's sake... I thought we were really gonna die back there!" Tanner laughed loudly, smacking his knee.

The four of them sat at a table in an old warehouse, waiting for Lane to arrive. The van was around back, covered in beat-up tarp, hiding it from anyone who might have seen anything. It was unlikely, but better safe than sorry.

Jack didn't like the idea of robbing a place so deep in The Narrows, especially for a first time run. That building wasn't just a jewelry store, it was also a stopping ground on a drug route. It's location in the shittiest part of the city made it perfect to go unnoticed by any police not on someone's payroll. Most of them didn't bother even coming to this area.

_'You don't shit where you eat...'_

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, the smoke flittered up towards the dingy light hanging low from the ceiling. If it was up to him, he'd rather hit places right outside of the slums... There was enough trouble around here without causing more.

_'Doesn't matter... Gonna be gone by the mornin' anyways.'_

The table was littered with the contents of the safe. Money stacked high, jewels and small boxes in piles, guns sitting on the surface... They had to wait for Lane to arrive to tally out the shares, since this was the job he technically set-up. If anyone would cross him and try to run off... Whatever happens to them is their own damn fault.

Jack didn't intend on running anyway. Lane had hooked him up with the gig and there was an understanding between them. If need be, he could use a good connection for later on. It would be better to at least keep that going.

"I know, I know... Looks like everything went well.." Yevegny had a thick Russian accent, making it hard to understand his broken English at times.

"Except for Darryl..." Ter had his shirt off, bandages wrapped around the wound on his shoulder and where his pant leg had been rolled up.

" _Yeah._.."

Looking at the watch on his wrist again, Jack groaned. There was still fifteen more minutes until Lane was supposed to be here. All he wanted to do was get his share and go home, having more than his fill of the night. Taking a shower and curling up with Sakura was the only way to end the day _perfectly_.

The tip of his tongue snaked out, running along the cracked skin of his scar, quietly watching the other men drinking and taking lines off of a tray. Right when they got into the old building, bottles and bags were brought out from a box that was in the van, a little something Tanner brought along.

"Ya want some?" It was the third time being offered, pushing the tray in his direction. This wasn't his idea of having a _good time._ After spending most of his life seeing what drugs did to his parents, the last thing he wanted was to follow in their footsteps. Shaking his head, Tanner scoffed as if the refusal was offensive. "Why ya so serious kid? Maybe you should let loose a little. We all deserve it."

"I already said I'm _good_." How many times did he have to say this shit? He was one more offer away from shoving the tray down his throat and making him choke to death on it. The mental image made his lips curl up, narrowing his dark eyes on the baldy. Yep, that would be a nice way to end this little exchange before going home.

"Suit yourself..." Pulling the tray back, Tanner grabbed the straw lying on the table and pressed a finger down on one of his nostrils. Leaning forward, he quickly snorted another line of coke. He jumped back in his seat, rubbing his irritated nose furiously and grimacing from the burn trailing up his bridge. "Phew, that's the stuff... Ya know, I don't know if it's just me or the job just had me on edge, but I'm feeling pretty shitty."

"Same. Ter doesn't look great either." Yevegny rubbed his stomach, a trail of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Probably 'cause you guys are doin' _too much._.." Jack bit out before pointing towards Ter's pallid complexion. "And no kidding... _Of course_ he doesn't look good, no one would after getting shot... _twice_. Besides, we all look like _shit_ anyway."

"I guess... I mean the last part. Can't ever have enough blow." Taking another line, the tray was passed back and forth between the three, not bothering to offer it up to the younger man again.

Looking back down at his watch, Jack rolled his head back and along his shoulders, trying to get the kinks out. Perhaps Sakura would be in a generous mood seeing that he came home in one piece and would be willing to give him a massage. Nothing worked out his tense muscles like those nimble little fingers could. She's got the _magic touch_.

He almost couldn't wait... Just imagining the look on her face when he showed her all the money he was bringing home made him inwardly grin, not wanting the others to see. In this kind of environment, there was no laughing or smiling from his end, just business. That other side, the one that was playful and more carefree, was reserved for only when him and Sakura were alone. He'd rather people be put off by his serious attitude and scars, than getting chummy with anyone. They were all just means to an end anyway.

_'I did it...'_

There was more than enough money for them to live off now. In the morning, he would take her to a nice hotel... One that had soft beds and a large tub, maybe room service. Neither of them ever experienced that. She could go buy some new clothes, get her hair done like other women do. Eat some good food, like steak or lobster.

That would be _great_...

_'Filet mignon... Sakura said she wanted to try that someday. I wonder if there actually is meat that can be cut through like butter. It's probably all in the knife... Guess I gotta see it to believe it.'_

They could lay in bed and look for an apartment in the paper or something. Get a car and drive around. He knew of a few people he could probably get one from without having a license or insurance. If they got pulled over, he could throw a hundred in the cops face and pull off laughing.

He'd get a small place for them to live in and buy new furniture. Not some beat-up piece of crap that's had at least a dozen asses on it already that was found in the garbage. Nope. Nope. _Nope_. Something comfortable and soft, so that when he sits down, he can melt into it and fall asleep for hours, without feeling like someone stomped his back to shambles with a steel-toe boot.

After that, they could bring home a dog. A small, little thing that would grow into a huge mutt. _Yeah._.. Maybe another Pit Bull or this time, they could get a Rottweiler. A big one that would tears someone's face right off if they tried breaking-in. 

If Jack could take jobs like tonight once in a while, Sakura wouldn't need to work, not unless it was something she enjoyed. The pinkette could just stay home and do _whatever_ she liked, the way things should be. Instead of wearing her body down doing something unnecessary, she could find hobbies that made her happy. People live longer when they're not stressed or miserable. He wanted both of them to be around as long as possible. This city would end up driving them into a early grave.

They would get married and settle down, maybe have a few " _brats_ " as she called them.

Closing his eyes and letting his head lull back against the chair, he pictured how their lives would be from now on. It was going to be perfect, just like he always imagined. Of course, there would be a fight every so often, but that never lasted long. Maybe their kids would cause some trouble, he'd have an argument with a neighbor here and there, bitch about things that he really didn't care about... Who knows? It didn't matter. That's how a "normal" life was supposed to be like. _Right?_ Nice, quiet, _peaceful_. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Yeah. We're all here. _Okay_... Well, could you hurry up? I'm not feeling so great and I'd like to get out of here." Dark eyes sprung open from hearing Tanner on the phone. It was probably Lane again, hopefully calling to say he's on his way.

_'Good. He should be here in the next five minutes.'_

Looking over at all the loot across the table, his eyes roamed around the pile of jewelry. They were suppose to split all of it up between the five of them, which included Lane. There were diamonds, gold necklaces and chains, earrings and other gems all scattered and lumped around a few small boxes.

Shifting his jaw, Jack couldn't help letting his mind wander while stared at the heap. The only jewelry he'd really seen on Sakura was the charm currently around his neck and occasionally a pair of small earrings. He already knew how she felt about expensive gems and gold. It was _too fancy_ for her... Acting like she wasn't _worth it_. There was no doubt in his mind that it was only because neither of them could ever afford it and the pinkette wasn't used to it yet. That was about to change.

_'Sakura's worth it and some... Far more than anything on this whole damn table.'_

Sakura just needed to realize how precious she was. Women like her were one in a billion, even more than that. No one else was as gentle, yet so fierce. Completely striking on the eyes and unique in her own way. He's seen every kind of chick around the city, from high-class hookers and handjob whores, to businesswomen and heiresses walking around in heels that cost more money than he could spend in a year. None of them drew his eyes the way the pinkette could. No matter where she went, people couldn't help staring at her exotic appearance, even though it made her uncomfortable.

When his face was ripped open, she never looked away or seemed disgusted, like everyone else was. Even when he had a fever and the wounds became infected from his manhandling and shitty job at suturing them up, she stayed right there with him. She took care of them the best she could after he refused to go to the hospital. Always carefully cleaning and bandaging them up, trying to be gentle so she didn't hurt him or irritate the skin any further than it already was. It was a goddamn mess...

After they healed, he'd become a bit... _resentful_ and _jealous_. Completely overbearing and paranoid that she was going to leave or realize that he wasn't worth shit and could do better. He took his anger out on her, making wild accusations and yelling, throwing things around the apartment. Not being the kind of man who was easy to scare, there was only one thing that really brought the worst out in him. The fear that one day he'd come through the door and find the apartment empty... That she would come to her senses and leave, find someone else who could give her what she deserved. A man who was just a beautiful as her, if that was possible. One that didn't have hideous scars all over or was shunned by the world for them and his cold demeanor towards it.

Jack didn't know if he could take it... There were a lot of things he could endure. Losing his parents, being beaten to a bloody pulp, going hungry, days without sleep, even having his mouth carved open. The one thing he couldn't handle, the only thing he couldn't take...was losing her. There would be nothing left after that. The entire life he imagined living was centered around the pinkette. What would be the point if she wasn't there anymore?

After seeing him at his best and absolute worst, Sakura still stayed and did what she could to raise his spirits. Even when he was piping hot with rage, she would say or do something that completely threw him through a loop, knocking him completely off balance. A sweet smile or laugh, running her fingers through his hair, a gentle touch, maybe a funny joke or crude gesture. There was no way he could stay angry after that and the pinkette was clever enough to know _exactly_ what to do to calm him down. She was the only thing keeping him stable in an unstable world.

_'I'm gonna marry her...'_

Staring at the jewelry, he imagined what they would look like on her. They never _seriously_ talked about engagement, only what comes after, so Jack didn't know what kind of ring she would like. Gold? Silver? White gold? A diamond? Or some kind of colored gem? Perhaps it didn't really matter to her. He wondered if she didn't mention her preferences because she knew he wouldn't be able to afford anything of quality and didn't want to make him feel bad it. Or maybe he just overthinks everything a little too much.

_'Sakura loves purple...but also green. I wonder which one she likes best. '_

Glancing over the lot, nothing really stuck out that made his eyes light up. He wanted something that would _pop,_ that would look expensive and impressive at the same time. Everything was nice, they were all luxury items, so that's to be expected. She didn't have to know it was stolen, that would be his own little secret.

Jack poked out a finger to push some of the gems around to inspect them, ignoring the look from the man across the table. He didn't have a right to complain about shit, it wasn't the baldy who gathered everything up and _technically_ took out the guards. Whatever he chose would be part of his share.

An engagement ring was like a promise of what's to come. To show a woman what's in store for her and what kind of life the man would be able to provide. It symbolized how much she meant, so he couldn't just chose any old thing. It had to be _special._..

Not seeing anything that conveyed what he was trying to express, he breathed out hard through his nose. With a huff, he curled his lip, trying to keep a sharp eye while sortig through the contents of the safe. Maybe it'd be better to go to a jeweler and spend some of the cash for custom piece. Or he could just look around the city and see what it had to offer. There was no doubt that when he walked into any of those places, there would be haggling right at the door over his appearance. They'd probably assume he didn't have the money for anything nice and was there to rob them. It's happened before...

Picking through the small boxes, there didn't seem to be a ring that just felt... _right_. Something that called out to him or made him feel excited. Knowing Sakura, she would cry and carry on over anything he gave her. To her, it was the thought that counted, not the amount spent. If she knew how much any of these _actually_ cost, there would probably be a slap after the counting down the zeroes...

" _Tch_..." Rumaging through the boxes, it all kind of felt the same. Each piece was fine, but not really _unique_. Maybe he was just being difficult, picky even, but this was important. If nothing stuck out, he wasn't going to settle. Tomorrow, he could get Sakura to do something to keep her busy for a bit, while he scoured around to find one that was up to his standards. Well, that was actually _fitting_ to propose to her with.

_'Ah!'_

Opening one of the boxes up, his dark eyes widened at the ring sitting prettily in the seam of the velvet cushion it sat on. Even in the dim lighting, the diamond shone bright, sparkling as he eyed it greedily. The gems around it were just as brilliant as the gold band that held it all together.

_'This...This is the one!'_

Jack knew it as soon as he flipped the lid up. The only one out of the whole treasure trove that made his chest tighten, that stuck out among the others and was beautiful, even in this dark, dingy room. _The same way Sakura always does_. It was perfect. This had to be the one he would give her.

Closing the lid, the side of his mouth quirked up, trying not to let what he was feeling play out on his face. The rest of the heap meant nothing, he just wanted this piece and his share of the cash.

Hearing the sound of a hammer being pulled back, Jack looked up to see Tanner pointing a gun at him. Raising a brow at the baldy, he sat there calmly while the other two men shifted in their seats.

"What's, ah... What's up with you? _Hmm?_ Got a _problem_?" Tilting his head to the side, dark eyes stared at the man across the table, almost daring him to pull the trigger.

"Nah..." The man's face was almost as pale as Ter's, sweating profusely as he gripped the gun tightly. "We ain't got no problem here..."

"Oh? Then why you pointin' that at me?" Pumping his brows, a grin made his lips curl up, a sneer playing along his mouth.

"Ya see... We were thinkin' that five shares was a lil' too steep for us. Three would, ack!" Tanner put a hand to his chest, hacking his lungs up. Trying to to look away from the younger man, he quickly turned to spit a wad on the floor. The gun moved around erratically from his hand shaking, only making Jack's grin widen. He couldn't even hold the weapon straight. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, he shook his head, trying to focus. "Be...much more profitable, after what we all went through..."

Yevegny coughed as he reached out, scooping some of the gems up and putting them into the bag Jack brought. So this is how it is? The three of them were planning on killing him and running off before Lane arrived? They didn't seem too bright, otherwise they would have realized there was only a few minutes left until the Boss shows up...

Unless Lane told Tanner that he was going to be a little late over the phone...

" _Heh_. You morons wouldn't have made it out of there if it wasn't _for me._ " Putting his hands behind his head, Jack leaned back in the chair nonchalantly. His casual attitude towards the situation only seemed to aggravate Tanner even more. Who acts like that when they're about to be robbed and shot?

"Doesn't matter, _freak_! Yeah... Ya did your job well." Rubbing his chest, he heaved when trying to catch his breath, his face starting to turn red. Ter tried getting up to help with the cash, just for him to fall back in the chair. "Ya think your so smart... _If ya really were_ , ya woulda seen this coming."

"Ha...Hah... _HAHAHAA!_ " Jack threw his head back, slapping his hand against the surface of the table. The raucous noise and strange reaction startles the men sitting in the chairs away from him.

Trying to stand up again, Ter trembled hard, sweating profusely. It ran down his face and neck, holding on to the table to keep his weight off of the injured leg. He seemed disoriented, head lulling from one side to the other while he tried to steady himself, having a difficult time getting to his feet. Finally finding some footing, he fell over and dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Hahaha!" He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. This whole thing was just so... _hilarious_.

"Ter!" Leaning over to look at the man on the floor, Tanner's beady eyes narrowed in on the dirty blond howling across the table, completely immersed in manic fit of laughter. "What's so funny, asshole?! Hand that box over or I swear I'll shoot!"

As quickly as the laughter started, it stopped. Dark eyes looked at the little black box sitting in the palm of his hand. He'd let this guy shoot him before handing it over.

"Oh? I think _not_..." Tossing the box in the air and snatching it, Jack slid it into the pocket of his pants with a grin. Narrowing in on the man pointing the weapon at him, he started drumming his fingers against the precious gift from the outside of the fabric, enjoying the rage his actions were eliciting.

"You piece of...shit." Hissing out angrily, Tanner put a hand to his chest, breathing hard. He looked fevered, starting to slid into delirium, his eyes becoming glazed and unfocused. There was no way he could shoot anyone in that state, swaying back and forth. A tremor ran through his body that _almost_ made him pull the trigger. He smacked himself across the face, trying to wake himself up from whatever it was that had a tight grip over him.

"I-I...think I need to go to the hospital..." Yevegny dropped his head against the table, his limbs trembling involuntarily. Small gasps left his lips that were starting to turn blue.

"Well, Tanner... It's because I'm so 'smart' that I _did_ see this coming. I've been watching how you guys work the same way I was watching the jewelry store. Finding out information, seeing how well you played with others." Wagging a finger at the baldy and sucking in his lips, he tried resisting the urge to laugh until he was done. "Not. Very. _Nice_... Lane doesn't think so either." Seeing the beady eyes widen as he gripped his chest desperately, Jack broke and let out a cackle. "Heheh... You guys were so busy drinking and going _on_ and _on_ and _on_ about the money in the van, that none of you noticed the arsenic I mixed into to your _precious_ cocaine. I warned you guys that you were doing _too much_..."

Standing up when Yevegny fell over, Jack strode over towards Tanner. He was clutching his throat, gasping for air as his face started turning blue. The gun dropped to the floor, firing off a round at the wall.

" _Hmm?_ " He stopped for a second, looking over curiously at the newly made hole. There was no way that moron could have shot him with such a shaky grip. Turning back and stepping closer to the baldy, he could help laughing when the frightened man threw himself back against the chair, panic all over his ghostly-white face. Slapping a hand against his shoulder, Jack leaned down to take a good look, wanting his scarred mug to be the last thing Tanner would ever see.

"Ya see, Tan... _Freaks_ like me have to use their brains when brawn or good looks just aren't enough." Running his tongue over the forked scar that split his lip, he couldn't hold back the sneer twisting his expression. "Sayonara!"

Saliva and blood ran out from the corners of the goons mouth, shaking as his eyes started rolling back into his head. It only took another minute until he fell forward against the table, letting out a last harsh breath before he stopped moving.

"Done already?" A deep voice came from the entrance of the warehouse. Jack's ears perked up at the noise, listening as the door closing behind the man when he strolled in.

" _Yeah_..." Nudging Tanner, he was completely limp, falling off the chair and smacking onto the floor. "They're all dead. Darryl was shot in the store, like I expected. Dumbass didn't even check his gun before going in or he would have realized it was tampered with..."

"You sure are pretty ruthless for being so young, Jack... I usually don't see that in guys your age. Maybe the seasoned ones, even then..." The dark-haired man chuckled, stepping up to the table. He leaned over the edge, eyeing the money and jewels strewn out.

Shrugging his shoulders, there was point in refuting the claim. It was true... He is _ruthless_ when push comes to shove. If someone gets in the way of what he wants, they'll be taken out. No questions asked.

"You did a great job for this being your first time... I'm really impressed. You sure you're Dave's kid? Nothing like him, that's for sure! Couldn't get the guy to be straight-up for anything." Jack ground his teeth, seething inside at even being _compared_ to that piece of shit. It didn't matter if it was meant to be a compliment. He didn't want to be in the same sentence with that motherfucker, but flipping out wouldn't do any good. There was a good chance he might need Lane later on and he doesn't completely know the situation. Anyone else would've been punched in the face. A good connection was important to hold on to when money was involved. Whatever he made tonight would carry him and Sakura for a while, but it wouldn't last forever. He'll need _more._

"... _Thanks_..."

"Well, since we only have to split this between two people... You wanna pick out your half from the pile?" Pointing towards the jewelry, Lane walked over and pulled up a chair, kicking Yevegny out of the way as he did it. Picking up a gem, he held it up towards the dim light, narrowing his eyes while inspecting it.

"Nah..." Pulling out the box from his pocket and giving it a shake, he nodded towards Lane. It was the only piece he actually wanted. The rest was useless to him. "This is all I want out of that."

Looking at the blond like he was insane, the older man's mouth opened and closed, almost not sure what to say. He was in disbelief, glancing from the pile and back towards him. Who in there right mind would pass up on all those valuable? There men in The Narrows who kill each other for far less. Walking around with just one piece would be more then enough for someone to be robbed, especially with the direction the city's going in. Everyone was scrambling and doing reckless things in order to get by.

" _You sure?_ These would fetch a _very_ nice penny at the right places. Barely a tenth of this is worth more than all the money put together..."

Jack didn't care. He didn't want a bunch of stolen gems and precious metals lying around. That was asking for trouble. Besides, he didn't want to lug all that around, trying to sell it off. It would cause more problems than there already were. It would only infuriate him having to deal with schmucks gawking or asking questions when he got rid of it. No one needed that shit. All that mattered was the ring and his portion of the cash. Being too greedy never got anyone anywhere, except an early grave.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Keep it for yourself, hire some new men or something. Ones that might have a single brain cell between them."

"Hahaha! You're a good man, Jack. A bit of a hard ass, but still good. Wish I had a dozen or so like you. This line of work would be hell of a lot easier... Maroni won't know what hit him!" Smacking a hand on his knee, Lane shook his head, chuckling while imagining the Italian's face when he realized what happened.

"You know what?" Reaching under the table, he pulled out a duffle bag that was kept there for piling the money in. "Take 2/3's of the cash for yourself, since you don't want your equal share of the jewelry. It's only fair... Go have a good time, buy your lady friend something nice. You've earned it... It's hard finding anyone half-decent in this city who's not so goddamn greedy anymore." Motioning towards the body on the floor, Lane sighed. This kind of money was nothing to him. "Look at these scumbags here. I've done nothing but take care of them and what do they do? Plan on robbing me and taking out another one of my guys. This isn't the first time they shot someone on the job to get a larger share... Pisses me off. You don't bite the hand that feeds you..."

"Well, ya know what they say... What goes around, comes around..." Watching the older man count through the money and stuffing it into the duffle bag, Jack felt like he couldn't breathe...

_'All that money... Sakura's going to lose it...'_

It almost didn't seem real. Part of him half expected to wake up, staring at a dingy ceiling and wondering why he had to have such a tantalizing dream. Everything he wanted and hoped for was right at his fingertips. It was worth every bullet and the five lives that were lost.

_'It's really happening...'_

"Here you go... Don't spend it all in one place." Zipping up the bag and slapping a hand on it, Jack took the strap in his gloved hand, almost in disbelief when he felt its weight. He picked it up, feeling dazed when he saw the bottom sagging down. "You need a ride back? I know you live a few blocks away, but.."

"No, no... I'll walk. It's not far and I wanna stop somewhere on the way." It was a lie, but he didn't want Sakura or anyone in the apartment next door noticing the car pulling up or him getting out with the bag. That would only ruin the surprise. _Nope._ That's not going to happen.

"Alright, suit yourself. Gimme a call if you wanna do another job for me. You do good work. I'd pay you well too... It's worth every penny to have a job done right the _first time_." Lane grinned, picking up a stack of hundreds and flipping through it.

"Gotcha. I'll let you know." Hoisting the bag up and pulling the strap over his shoulder. He nodded at the older man and turned away, walking briskly towards the door. The urge to just dash out was egging him on, but not wanting to seem desperate to get out of there, he kept an even pace.

As soon as he out of the building, Jack took in a deep breath of cool night air, looking up at the dark sky. Right now, he felt like a new man... One that could actually accomplish something... _Anything._

_'I did it...I fucking did it...'_

Gloved fingers trembled, gripping the strap of the bag like his life depended on it. No one was going to take this away from him, even if someone else had to die... Anyone who even tried to take the bag, whether it was a thug or a cop, would be shot dead. The pistol was in the front of his waistband this time for easy access, fully loaded... Just incase. Who could know in The Narrows when someone was going to be ballsy or desperate enough to try to pull some shit.

_'I can't wait to see her face...'_

Even if he kicked himself most of the night for not taking one more look at her before walking out, it would be okay. Sakura would forgive him for being reckless and an asshole sometimes, especially when she realizes it was all for her... She had no idea how much time and effort he put into the plans he cooked up, whether it was for this job or their future. It was all he had going for him.

Everything was going to be better now...

The complex was just a few short blocks away. Different scenarios played out in his mind as he trudged down alley after alley, imagining how things would go. What he would say? How would he show her the money? What kind of expression would she make? Will the pinkette still be up, waiting for him? Or sleeping soundly? Most than likely, she'd be pacing around the room, too nervous to lay down without knowing if he was okay or not.

Should he give her the ring tonight? How would he do it? Or it might be better at the hotel... Make it more _memorable_... Could he even wait till then?

"HAHAHAHA!" The laughter bubbled up, making his chest shake. He couldn't help relishing in the victory he's had tonight. Todd and Sherry's horrified faces when they realized the two of them disappeared would be _priceless_. If only him and Sakura would be there to see it, but they would be long gone by then...

_'I can't wait to get home and see her... She's going to be so happy.'_

Dark eyes looked back up to the night sky, reveling in what he accomplished. The stars seemed brighter than usual... It reminded him of the sparkling ring in the little box hidden safely in his pocket. Sakura was going to be beside herself when she sees it. Maybe they could take a late night trip to the park, go to their special spot. That would be a great place to do it. They had so many good memories there and who knows when they'll see it again.

Unable to wipe the grin from his face, he picked up the pace, holding onto the duffle bag tightly. Yeah, he wasn't going to be able to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, he would give Sakura the ring and ask her to marry him by the lake. That would be perfect, he couldn't think of a better scenario.

If only Jack knew it would be seven long years before he even got a glimpse of her again...

 _Life really could be hilariously unpredictable at times.._.


	33. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I've been gone for a while with the whole revising crap, but I'm back! I'm trying to get back into the flow of my stories, so please be a little more patient with me. For anyone that doesn't know, I've added a new chapter to 'Queen of the Rhombus' and it's not just me being an ass and breaking up chapters (so sorry).
> 
> I'm going to try to update all my JokerxSakura stories regularly, maybe even come up with a schedule. We'll see, depending on how inspired I am. Right now, I'm feeling good about everything and have an idea of where I want to go, it's just finding the right words to get me there. Let me know what you think of the new chapter and thanks for hanging in there!

"I'm getting worried..." Walking around the table, the blonde gingerly places a plate down on the table, anxiously looking towards the man sitting there. She just can't help it anymore. This is _really_ bothering her.

"Ino, just sit down... Eat something. It'll be okay. Maybe, tomorrow I can talk to someone that'll look into it." The dark-haired man picks up a fork, watching his fiancée fretting for the hundredth time. Her aimless pacing has been making him feel on edge for the better half of an hour now. Preparing dinner at least gave her something to do and temporarily worked as a distraction. It's better than just freaking out or jumping to conclusions.

"No, you _don't_ understand..." Pulling a chair out next to him, Ino plops down with a groan, dropping her head into her hands. "I think something bad might've happened."

"Just because she hasn't been answering your calls for the last week or so? Maybe she's angry after you set her up with a _stranger_... Did you think of that?" Poking his fork out, he arches a brow like it's the most obvious answer in the world. Anyone would be livid about a close friend doing that. It was reckless and rude, he told her as much when she mentioned her little plan. Setting up a girlfriend with a man no one knows in this _city_ is asking for trouble. What if he turned out to be a con or rapist? A killer?

"Sai... We talked _after_ that. I know Tasha was really upset, but the three of us went out to the club together and everything seemed okay, until-" She doesn't have to say it. Sai already knows what his fiancée's referring to.

_The shootout at the club._

"It's not only that... I haven't been able to get a hold of Jin, either. When I stopped by her place after work, the door was open and place a complete mess. Bruce isn't answering and no one at Wayne Enterprises will tell me anything without his approval." Sighing, the blonde quickly grabs up the glass of wine Sai poured for them, downing it in one go.

"Okay, I guess that sounds odd. Tasha doesn't seem like the kind of woman that would leave her apartment in shambles or I'd tell you not to worry about it. Maybe we should call the police?" Taking a bite of the dinner his fiancée worked hard on, he washes it down with some of the red wine in his own glass.

"I think that's a good idea. After dinner, I'll try to get a hold of someone I know who works there. That should help... I just hope she's okay. I feel terrible about upsetting her... I was just trying to give her a little push. Tasha's always so... _lonely_. Men-wise, I mean. At the end of the day, no one really wants to be alone, even if they act like it doesn't bother them."

"You need to understand boundaries. Not everyone feels the same way you do. Some people really _are_ content with being by themselves. It's not that strange." Gently trailing his hand along the blonde's arm, Sai tries to give her a small smile, hoping it'll put her in a better mood. It's not something that happens often, but it's a sure way of drawing her out of the pit she always digs herself into.

Letting her head fall back, blue eyes stare up towards the ceiling, pursing her lips together. Even if it's hard to admit, he's _right_. That's always the problem she seems to have with people... Sticking her damn nose where it doesn't belong.

Tasha's been one of her closest friends for the last few years. Despite continuously dragging the pinkette into doing things she doesn't like, she's always tried to make the best out of it. Maybe it wasn't fair to do that to her...

They always ended up having a good time, whether it's karaoke, going out to eat, or even seeing a movie. Knowing how the Tasha is, she shouldn't have set her up with Jin. Technically, he's a stranger... Things could've gone _so_ wrong. What was she thinking? Perhaps everyone isn't as free-spirited the way Ino is and she has to respect that.

"You're right... You always are, dammit..." Glancing back towards her fiancé, the blonde nods slowly, picking up her fork. Maybe she really has been a shitty friend, despite the good intentions behind it.

_"I know."_

* * *

"Why do you have to dye your hair?" Sakura glances down at the large glop of toxic green in her gloved palm, almost hesitant to apply it. She always loved his dirty-blond waves and now that they're coming through, he wants to ruin them.

"Ya know _why_. My natural color's comin' through." The clown pops his lips, staring straight ahead. If he keeps moving around like a jitter bug, the dye's going to end up _everywhere_. Part of her wants to get a rope and tie him down, but that'll be useless. He can get through any knot in fifteen seconds or less, so what's the point? The pinkette sighs as she watches his knee bouncing and how he's always filled to the brim with some crazy energy that never ceases to amaze her. The man barely sleeps, yet still has ridiculous reserves to dip into at a moments notice.

"I know that! I just meant-... I _like_ your blond hair. Why do you want to get rid of it?" She can see his muscles visibly tense when the words come out. His shoulders raise from their slumped position, like he's mentally going on the defensive. Does he really want to get rid of Jack that much? It's most likely why he tries to do everything he can distance himself from that part of the past so much.

"Well, I _don't_ like it. Can ya just put it in?" Joker sounds exasperated and unwilling to explain his reasoning. He doesn't have to, she already knows. It really makes her wonder… If he despises Jack so much, why does he even bother with _her?_ She's nothing more than a constant reminder of the past and person he used to be.

_'I don't get it…'_

Sakura sighs and gently flips the goop onto the top of his head. At least she used her fingers to work out some of the mess beforehand, since he _apparently_ doesn't own a comb. That's not a big surprise. It might've been more shocking to find out that he actually does.

She can feel him start to relax under her touch. His shoulders slump and long arms drape down over his knees. Dainty fingers lace through the stringy waves, trying to work the noxious concoction he made evenly through his hair. It almost kills her to do this, honestly missing his old shade. This is just who he is now, and she has to learn to accept that.

 **_"Would you..._ ** _**live** _ **_...for me?"_ **

**_"Of course. As long as it's you..."_ **

That's what he asked and how she responded the night they-… Before the first time they slept together, after their 'reunion'. She agreed to live for him, but what does that actually mean? What are his intentions for her and them in general? Where is this going? From the little party going on downstairs, something big is about to happen. She's not an idiot. If he did all this and just plans on getting himself killed, she'll never forgive him. Why drag her into this in the first place, if he's going to disappear? She could've kept living as Tasha, without a care in the world, aside from being lonely. Nothing's worse than a person believing they have everything they ever wanted in life, only for it all to be ripped away in a split-second.

_'I'm scared…'_

Deftly raking her nails against his scalp, he lets out a throaty groan, dropping his head back. She almost doesn't realize it, until his eye twitches and he peeks up at her from under one of those heavy lids. Seeing that black pit staring up at her causes the pinkette to shift on her feet, knowing that he's watching carefully.

Joker doesn't blink, gazing up at her while she works the dye into his hair. It's always unsettling how he can see right through her and can tell what's going on upstairs. She can tell by the way he scowls and clicks his tongue, craning his neck back up into its original position.

" _Tch._ Maybe…I can let it grow in a little more… _Next time_." He grumbles under his breath in agitation. The pinkette lets a small smile play out on her lips at the reluctant words, knowing he'd only do it in an attempt to appease her. Anyone else would've been told to fuck off and that's _if_ he's in a good mood.

"No… I'm sorry. If that's the way you like it, then there's nothing more to say about it." The pinkette means it too. She might prefer his blond waves, but shouldn't push him to look a certain way, if he's uncomfortable with it. Everyone has the right to alter or make themselves up in their own way, without having to be shamed into bending into something they're not. Jack is being the man he wants to be and if that truly makes him happy, then so be it. She'll love him regardless of his appearance.

What she said only causes him to become more rigid and she's not exactly sure why. There's a tension rolling through him and both his knees start bouncing, tapping the heels of his dress shoes against the tiled floor.

"What's wrong?" Did she say something that made him angry or upset? Some imaginary slight that only he knows about?

Sakura shrieks when he suddenly cracks his neck, sending green droplets across his shoulder and down the front of the purple shirt she's still wearing. She jumps back, smacking against the wall in surprise. Grabbing at her chest to calm the racing beat inside, it doesn't register in her mind that her gloved hands are covered in dye, staining his dress shirt even further.

_'What the hell?!'_

_"Christ!"_ Craning his side, the clown smirks at her reaction, finding enjoyment in how startled she is. He's the only one who thinks this is funny and is seconds away from having his face dyed green in the shape of a handprint.

_'Why does he like doing that to me?'_

For some reason, it upsets her more than it really should. She's already on edge about everything and this is the icing on the cake. In just a few short weeks, the entire world seems to have changed so fast and there's nothing stable to hold onto, besides a clown that likes scaring her.

Nothing will ever be the same anymore.

Sakura knows what she lost, but isn't sure about anything that comes next. Her home and job are gone, the resources that kept her independent might as well be nonexistent, she'll probably never see anyone again that _isn't_ a criminal and doesn't know _what_ he intends to do with her. Will she be locked up in a house outside of the city? Away from other people and have to stay around those thugs downstairs? Will they constantly be on the run _if_ he makes it out alive?

The list of worries and all the uncertainty are overwhelming. He refuses to tell her barely anything, always keeping her at arms-length and in the shadows. After today, she may very well be considered an accessory to the bullshit he's been pulling if men were going through her apartment. That can only mean one thing. It's either criminals or the authorities behind the search and they know that she's involved with the clown in some way. They're going to be looking for her in hopes of finding out information. The pinkette will be labeled a criminal, because she's in love with a man who enjoys destroying everything.

_'Oh, no, no, no… I'm so screwed. I'll never be able to get a normal job or do anything again. What's going to happen to me now? I'm… I'm…'_

A lump form in Sakura's throat as panic strikes like lightening tearing through her body. The room starts becoming too hot and the air thins, until she can't breathe anymore. Grabbing at her chest, she slides down the wall, dropping down onto the tiled floor. It's too much, too fast. The small bathroom is starting to close in, hoping to crush the little woman into nothingness. All the surroundings start spinning into a colorful blur and she closes her eyes, trying to make it go away. If she doesn't get out of here, there won't be anything left for the police to arrest when they finally catch up to them. There's nowhere to run or hide, just stuck in limbo for all eternity. Her hands reach up to grasp at the pink hair hanging down her face, not knowing what to do anymore.

_'I'm scared…'_

Something roughly grabs the back of her neck, yanking Sakura up off the floor. She barely registers being dragged towards the tub, until water's being sprayed in her face. The pinkette sputters, trying to block the onslaught from the showerhead as a heavy hand starts scrubbing her head.

"What did I tell ya about your hair? _Hmm?"_ Joker is holding her down over edge, spraying warm water all over her face and hair, trying to get the dye out before the damage is done. His dirty nails scrape against her scalp on a furious attempt to salvage the shade he likes so much. "I said I'd cut it off. _Didn't I?"_

"S-Stop!" Waking up from the panic attack trying to swallow her whole, she starts yelling and flailing, only for his grip to tighten. Pushing off the side of the tub, he shoves her back down to continue his work. He's relentless, almost tearing her hair out and close rubbing the skin right off.

Water is pouring down her face and when she tries to get any oxygen, that's all there is. In her mouth, up her nose, all over the top of the dress shirt. The drenched hair covers the pinkette's face, making a single breath of air almost impossible as she's held down. The water is filling up her throat and she accidentally sucks it up in a futile to inhale, and starts choking. A hand smacks hard against her back, forcing it up.

_'It hurts! I can't breathe!'_

When the hold finally loosens, Sakura throws herself back and falls onto the hard floor in shock. Desperate for air, she gasps to catch her breath, almost in disbelief that he even did that.

"There… That's _better._ " The pink locks he was trying so hard to clean are sopping wet, soaking the dress shirt she's wearing and dripping everywhere. It's a complete mess, but he doesn't care. As long as her hair isn't ruined. Satisfied with the job he's done, Joker steps around the woman on the floor, to grab a towel hanging behind the door on a hook.

Crouching down next to Sakura, he starts trying to dry her hair, attempting to be less heavy-handed than he was in washing it. The pinkette's head is low, almost to her knees as she starts sobbing. It's bad enough that a panic attack came from nowhere, but then he does _that?_ Practically drowning her in the shower, all over a little dye happened to get into her hair? Is a streak of green more important than her being able to breathe?

_'Unbelievable!'_

_"Get away from me!"_ She swats at him, angry at the way he handled her. Tears spill over her lashes as she glares at him, her lip curling up in a snarl, almost the same way his does. "I need to get out of here!" She says it more to herself than him, feeling claustrophobic with him looming over the way he always does, like a continuous shadow to its owner.

Joker leans back like she just slapped the shit out of him. His face is screwed up in confusion and shock, completely baffled at what's happening. Those emotions quickly give way to something more sinister with his dark eyes turning cold and hard. Something mean bubbles in his chest at her words, mistaking their meaning. It's not hard to do, especially when his mind always trails towards the negative.

_'I'm so goddamn mad… I just want to lay down and go to sleep. Who knew quality time included drowning? I guess with him, it does.'_

Sakura stands up and rips off the gloves, tossing them onto the counter. As soon as she tries to take a step towards the door, the clown bolts up so fast that it jolts her. He's livid, she can see that clear as day, causing the panic to turn in fear. What's he going to do now? The muscles along his bare chest and arms are straining, giving away how much tension they're under.

"What do ya mean?... _Well?_ That you're, ah, _leaving_? Is that i _-t_?" Joker barks out a laugh, but there's no amusement anywhere in the raucous noise. It's similar to the behavior in the van, when he stops listening and starts trailing down a path of his own making. This is about to turn ugly really fast if she doesn't say anything. That's _if_ he can even hear her at this point. It wasn't until she screamed earlier in fear of becoming his knife's new chew toy, that he actually seemed to listen.

Before she realizes what's happening, Sakura finds herself caught up against the wall with the clown towering above her. He moves so fast, hovering there with his shoulders raised and long arms swaying, staring through those shadowy, dark holes in his sockets. A Shinigami, that's what he reminds her of. A spirit that's come to reap her soul and leave a small, lifeless form on the floor.

"Ya wanna go _home_? To act like this never happened and move on? _Hmm?"_ A humorless laugh comes out with the word 'home' and he shakes his head, like the notion itself is ridiculous. "Hate to break it to ya, _doll._ I. Am. _Home_. There ain't nothing left out there for ya anymore."

Sakura stares at him, barely noticing the way his hands are trembling at his sides from being too focused on those angry splotches of ink weeping down his face. Jack's _right_. There isn't anything outside of these walls for her now. He made sure of that. The screwed-up thing is, even though she's angry at him for half-drowning her in the shower, she doesn't _want_ to leave him. That's where he's _wrong_. No matter what happens, he can never see how she feels or maybe doesn't understand those emotions anymore.

Sucking in her bottom lip, a fresh wave of tears come out and he has that look again, like she slapped him across the face. Dark eyes flicker around the small room and his lips part to say something, but not a single word comes out. Jack's lost and doesn't know what to do between the anger and paranoia, like he's stuck in his own nightmare and can't escape.

Licking his lips, the clown rolls his head around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The muscles around his brows and cheeks keep twitching, trying to hold back a grimace.

Sakura isn't sure what to do know as she chokes back a sob, feeling completely conflicted. Part of her wants to stay upset and the other wants to take his face in her hands and tell him to relax. He's tumbling down that rabbit hole and that's when it's the most dangerous to do anything. Even someone as strong as Jack has a hard time reeling in his baser-self, that drives him to violence and other terrible acts.

"Ya wanna leave so badly? _Go_. I won't stop ya." He takes a step back, giving her enough space to get to the door. It's another test, she knows this. Just to see f she'll really try it or not. There's no leaving and he _will_ stop her, because he _can_. Even if he's an ass about it sometimes, he doesn't actually want her to go and they both realize that.

_'I'll just take a few steps towards the door to close it and see how he reacts…'_

When the pinkette shifts on her feet in the direction of the exit, fingers coils around her wrist, stopping her before she can even take a step. Green eyes glance up at the man standing there, but he's not looking her way. He's staring off to the side with his face twisted in anguish, like something invisible is tormenting him.

 _"Don't…"_ It's quiet and subdued, but she can hear the desperation laced in there. He's not worried that Sakura _can_ leave, that's not the problem. It wouldn't take much for him to tie her to the bed, before dragging her off to the next destination, whether it's in the back of the van or trunk of a car. In this part of town, no one's going to say much about seeing a person restrained and gagged, from being too afraid of retaliation. Only mobsters and criminals do things like that, and everyone tries their best to steer clear of them. Who want to risk losing their life over someone they don't even know?

Besides, if Joker really wants to, he doesn't have to lift a finger. There are dozens of men downstairs, some almost twice his width, that would be more than willing to snag her if she tries to book it. There's only one way to get out of the building that she's seen and it involves going to the first floor. Getting past those gorillas would be difficult, but not impossible with the way they're getting messed up. However, all it takes is a single command from the clown himself and she won't even get close to the door. They're scared too of their 'Boss' and failure means certain death, especially when he's _fuming_.

Where can she go anyway? The apartment's not an option now. Ino and Sai don't need to be dragged into this mess. They're good people and getting married in two months. She doesn't want to do anything to ruin that or get in the way of their blissful life. Bruce might not be so understanding about her being involved with an infamous criminal… Besides, the press is always tailing him, trying to find out who's the lady of the day and what he's up to. The billionaire could easily hide her, but not from Joker. There's no one else in this city that she can trust that wouldn't report her if she explains what's going on. Most people want the clown brought to justice to end his reign of terror and that being at her expense means absolutely nothing to them.

_'What happens now?'_

* * *

_'Sakura has nowhere to go. I made sure of that…'_

Despite all of those reasons to feel confident about her not getting away, it doesn't matter to him. That's not why he's distraught and losing his shit. It's because she might _want_ to leave that's driving him up a wall, sending him _spiraling_ down that staircase of madness. This isn't how things were supposed to go, not at all. That is the only thing that can make him feel a semblance of fear, aside from the idea of her dying.

Joker believed he can control those two aspects and it's a shattering realization that it's all just an illusion of his own creation.

He can physically keep the pinkette wherever he wants, force her to say and do what he desires with the right _kind_ of coercion. That's how he gets everyone else to fall in line and submit to him. And yet… There's no amount of pain or skillful use of weaponry that can elicit what he _needs_ from her. Jack knows better than anyone else when her words and acts are genuine, or not. He can see if it her eyes and body language, hear it in the soft chime that falls from her lips, feel it in the way she touches and caresses his skin. Even if he tries to terrorize her into doing any of those things, he'll know it's all fake right away. There's no point if she doesn't want to do them. Otherwise, he might as well pay some hooker to do it or grab one of the whores from downstairs, that'll jump at the chance in hopes of raising their position.

"What?" Sakura heard him and they both damn well know it. The fingers clinging to her wrist tighten, almost like if they let go, she might disappear in a wisp of smoke. It's happened before and the idea of it repeating itself is enough to cause the man standing in front of her to shake.

He's angry and nervous, with the latter only making him even more enraged. Emotions like fear and panic are ones that he vehemently rejects, refusing to apply them to himself. Joker is better than that and has beaten those inkling sensations down into submission, the way he does with everything else. No matter how much he tries to strangle the sentimentality and emerging 'feelings' in him, this woman has an uncanny ability of drawing them out. Trying to acknowledge that idea is frustrating in itself and he doesn't know what to do with it. Whenever something doesn't make sense or can't be tinkered with to his liking, he breaks it into pieces, throwing them into the dumpster without a second thought.

Staring into those bright green eyes as they change into sharp emeralds in her anger, only shoves the reality in his face that he really can't control everything. She humbles him, knocking the clown off the pedestal he climbed up on to glare down at everyone else. Having so much power over countless lives can give a man the impression there's something divine inside of him, that he _can_ become a God. Holding a human's life in his hands and knowing it's all up to him whether it's snuffed out completely or continues on, is an empowering influence that can warp a person into something else entirely. A demon, an entity that crawls in the shadows and waits to gorge itself on those beneath him.

Those demiurgeous beliefs in himself are worthless here. She can't walk away from this so easily and knows that, but it doesn't matter to her. The pinkette was never the type to allow herself to be molded into something she's not, even when they were younger. The only time that's ever happened, was when she was left vulnerable and without her memories… When he wasn't _there_ to remind her of who she really is. He failed Sakura countless times and is doing it again from his lack of humanity.

Joker didn't know what else to do. When she squeaked after he cracked his neck, he thought it was funny- _cute_ , even… What the clown didn't expect, was for her to fall back against the wall and start having a panic attack. That's a scenario these dark eyes have seen countless time, especially since it's usually him causing it. However, he's never tried to… _comfort_ …someone through anything like that. Usually, he doesn't have to work hard to elicit that kind of response from a person, his appearance alone typically does the job. Genuinely getting rid of it is an entirely different scenario he has no experience with. There's been times where he allows a victim to calm down, just to see their reaction when he lashes out again. This is different from any of that.

Even when they were teenagers, Jack had never seen Sakura in that state. If she experienced it before, the pinkette did a _damn_ good job at hiding it or keeping it contained. She's been worried, sad, enraged, nervous, and anxious, but a panic attack to the point she can't breathe? This was a first and it brought a terrible string of realizations to the forefront of his mind.

He's fucking _useless_.

Seeing her on the floor with that _look_ in her eyes is something he won't be able to forget anytime soon. He knows it all too well. The fear of everything closing in and having no way of escaping it. Being trapped and powerless to lift a finger to change what's going on. The clown always enjoyed witnessing it firsthand on others faces when he corners them and they realize there's not a single chance of getting away.

On Sakura's pretty features… It felt like getting hit in the ribs with a steel pipe and he can say that with confidence, after experiencing it multiple times. The sight knocked the wind right out of his lungs and he didn't know what to do, besides sit there like a fucking moron. He pushed himself off the chair to do something- _anything-_ but didn't know where to start.

Smacking her across the face isn't a road he wants to go down. They both dealt with enough abuse growing up and don't need anymore. Spanking her ass is one thing- _heh_ -he'll do that every day and twice on Sundays. Beating the pinkette is an entirely different ballgame and that's _not_ happening. She wouldn't stand for it anyway, not that he has any desire of doing that. A little manhandling or rough sex is different, but he thinks she enjoys that anyway. At least, it seems like she does… He hasn't heard any complaints _yet_. Love goes hand in hand with pain, whether it's in the heart or towards the body.

 _Love_ …

Such a stupid little word that he abhors. It's thrown around so _carelessly_ , without a second thought. People often mistaken that four letter shit-stain for lust or infatuation, sometimes just saying it to make their partner over- _fucking_ -joyed. Why does a word need to be said to express the depth of emotions someone possesses for another being? Shouldn't actions do the job on their own? These days, it's all about face value. A man can be a complete scumbag to his woman, cheating and running around all the time, but if he says that magic spell… All is forgiven! Everything is just _peachy_ keen. On the flip-side, a different man can be completely devoted and do anything in his power to care for his lover's needs, but if he never says that incantation, he's labeled an asshole and nothing else matters.

_Why?_

Part of him _knows_ the pinkette would like for him to say it, but he can't. Those kinds of words don't slide off his tongue the way they used to in a different lifetime. It's another reason he hates Jack so much, despite actually _being_ him. Lying in bed next to Sakura, it was so _easy_ to look her in the eyes and say it. Unlike many other people, he actually meant the words that he came from his mouth. Every. _Single_. Word. Except the mean ones that occasionally let themselves out in a fit of anger. That's a different story all together he doesn't want to think about. Regardless of what he wants, they pop up anyway, just like so many other things.

_'After my face was ripped open…'_

Jack will be the first to admit that he was a fucking _bastard_ during those many weeks it took for his scars to heal and even a while after that. It was the first time in his life that everything was suddenly gone and he had to truly take the reins as a man. His parents weren't worth the shit on the bottom of his boots and he was _glad_ they died, but everything changed so quickly. He suddenly had an apartment he never wanted all to himself that needed upkeep and a mountain of bills that weren't paid. That wasn't even the problem. Having his face carved open and left vulnerable is what set him off. His sperm donor left all the family's debts at his feet and with no way of securing a normal job. Who the hell wants to hire someone that looks like they were mangled in a gang war? _Trouble_. That's all his appearance screamed. No one wants a man working for them if they're afraid he might rob them or is affiliated with gangsters in some way.

Bad for business, he gets it.

All those deep insecurities Jack never wanted to acknowledge boiled up to the surface and Sakura was the one trying to turn the heat down to a low simmer. He was terrified that she'll finally see him for the monster he really is and leave. Possibly find a better man that can keep his word and take her away from all the abuse and neglect at home. Someone she can walk down the street with and feel proud to be next to. He could never be that and knew it. Back then, he didn't know latex and foundation can cover up his hideous deformity, that he could take her places _without_ people staring and saying shit, thinking he can't hear them. They gawk at her enough as it is, but for a different reason. She's always been oblivious towards the effect her appearance has on men, yet he isn't. He's always watching and observing, seeing the way they look at _her_ and scrutinize him.

It brought out the _worst_ in him. Those days when he was laying in bed with a fever from the infection and she'd go out for necessities resulted in accusations being carelessly thrown around. She took too long, her sweater is positioned differently from when she left, he thinks she's cheating, swearing he can smell someone else's scent mingling with her own, even though it was just _his_.

Immature, stupid, self-loathing paranoia that led him to imagine scenarios that were nonexistent.

Sakura spent so much time taking care of him, but when _she_ finally needs someone to do the same for her… He's fucking _useless_ , as usual. If it comes to anything else, there's no issues. There's plenty of money to buy anything she wants or desires. Anyone pisses her off or is being disrespectful towards her? Well, he's got plenty of knives to go around. If she wants to get off, there's more than enough cock in his pants to get the job done. A little time and some affection? The clown _likes_ lying in bed and stroking her hair.

However, it's the field of emotions he has trouble with. There's no issue with understanding others 'feelings' and motivations, it's how he figures them out to manipulate. The problem lies in understanding and handling his own. It's a laborious task he doesn't want to deal with, but the longer he's around this woman, the harder it's becoming to ignore.

Now they're in a situation where those troublesome little bugs can make the difference in _everything_.

Becoming lost in those green eyes, Joker's muscles flex and strain against his tan skin, rolling with the tension coursing through him. He refuses to let go of her wrist, stressing over the idea of what might happen if she _does_ walk away. Sometimes, he can't control his own reactions to certain situations. Usually, he doesn't give two-shits and just rolls with it. Dealing with Sakura is the only occasion where his violent tendencies can have repercussions that he actually cares about. The more time they spend together, the more he realizes he needs to smother those urges, at least towards her. In the same instance, he also becomes more extreme, _because_ it revolves around something important to him. It's not a secret that he's heavy-handed and rough around the edges, but it comes out when he doesn't intent to. Like shoving her to the floor in the van or trying to get the dye out. Apologies feel similar to razorblades being dragged along his tongue and don't come out, even if it might make this better.

"I…don't want you to go." The words and thoughts only leave him with the sensation of pain in his chest. He really doesn't want her to leave and isn't sure what he might do if she tries.

Sakura stares at him and her bottom lips quivers. The tears are still coming, rolling over those long lashes he enjoys looking at. He _hates_ it when she cries. The only time he wants to see them is when she's too overwhelmed from sex and can't control the way her body reacts. It's a sight he relishes, one the clown swears up and down that he gets high from. Screw cocaine or meth, no substance gives him a rush like what he can get from this woman. The salty tears, metallic taste of blood, the sweetness between her thighs... The Mead of Suttungr comes to mind, a drink made from the blood of Kvasir and honey, that can turn even a mindless berserker into a poet. That's what she does to him, gets him to act like a goddamn fool.

_'Fuck me...'_

"I don't want to either." She chokes out the words in a sob, feeling overcome by her emotions. It's understandable in a way. Everything has changed and she's nervous about what's going to happen next. The unknown can drag out all kinds of different reactions in people, usually fear. In a way, it stings that the pinkette feels like that. It means she doesn't completely trust him and is mourning the life she's lost.

"Do you regret coming with me?" The words come out before he can bottle them up and Joker bites his own tongue for it. It's something that lingers just beneath the surface, that causes anxiety and uneasiness, but he tries to choke them down.

Her eyes search his face, studying the smears of greasepaint and creases a life of crime added to his already ruined features. He's not sure what she's looking for, but every passing second is pushing him closer to the edge. An angry noise starts bubbling on his tongue, ready to lash out at the lack of response. It starts as a feral growl resounding through his chest and claws its way up his throat, dragging its nails along the way and coating them in his blood. A nasty little demon that resides in his chest cavity and enjoys chewing on the crisp, burnt edges of the lump of charcoal that he calls a heart.

"No and I don't want to. _Please_ …" The muscle in his cheek jumps when she reaches out to take his face in her hands. Joker _likes_ that answer and won't pretend that he doesn't. The last thing he wants right now is to fight to keep her in place, so she won't try to escape. Those pigs getting their hands on her will only result in the city being burnt to ground until he gets her back.

No one really knows what might happen tomorrow, despite how _confident_ he is. One stray bullet, being too close to an explosion, a wrong move. Anything can happen, but that's what makes it thrilling. Tonight, he just wants to enjoy his time with her in case things don't go as planned.

_"Good."_

Sakura traces the dark, jagged mark around his mouth with her thumbs and it causes his skin to prickle, reveling in the sensation. Nothing else matters anymore. The clown can think about tomorrow later. He just wants to allow himself to get completely lost in this woman. Earlier in the van, he said there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings after tonight and he meant that, despite being in the throes of a bloodlust-fueled frenzy.

She's _his_ and that will be made crystal clear.

Groaning, he closes his eyes and slouches forward, making it easier for her to touch him. It's one of the few things he savors that doesn't include breaking anything. Dropping his head down against her shoulder, he lets himself breathe in the sweet, floral scent that always surrounds her, calming down the lethal anger that's consistently present on the inside. She's relaxed now, no longer sniffling or upset. That's better, he doesn't like it when she is.

"How about… You take a shower and I'll get us something to eat? _Hmm?"_ He knows Sakura's hungry, even if she won't say anything. He could hear the soft grumble when she was raking the dye through his messy mop. Besides, his sweat is still all over her from the van, among other things.

"O-Okay…" The pinkette doesn't argue, knowing he's right and not wanting to fight anymore. The air in the small room shifts in only a few minutes, but it's easier to breathe now.

Callused fingers deftly reach for the buttons on his dress shirt that she's wearing, slowly pushing each other through the holes to release them. It doesn't matter what happens to it, there's plenty more.

Joker swallows hard as his eyes follow the trail of his fingers, drinking in the pale skin that becomes exposed with each button he gets rid of. It's flawless, a perfectly crafted work of porcelain that he can't help admiring.

A quarter of the way down, a grimace makes his brows furrow at the dry blood beneath the purple fabric. Right between her breasts… The spot where he used his knife to cut her bra away for easy access. There's no wound, she's already healed it, but the remnants left behind proves what he's done. It wasn't intentional, the clown thought he was careful enough. Clearly his shaky hand in the dark during his frenzy wasn't as reliable as he believed.

Sakura notices him staring at the spot and moves some of the stringy curls away from his face. She smiles meekly to tell him not to worry about it, that she can take it. After all, anything he does can be healed now, yet that thought isn't very comforting. The clown shakes it off to continue his work of ridding the tiny woman of his oversized clothing.

It only takes a second to turn the shower on and get the temperature just _right_. He knows the tricks for getting the water systems to work in this part of the city. It's not always as simple as turning a knob one way or the other. Sometimes it takes a little toying with to get it going.

Joker starts fiddling with the buckle of his belt while the steam starts filling up the small space. It feels nice, but not nearly as much as the small hands that start trailing down his back. He cracks his neck to release some of the tension, to stop himself from doing what he really wants in this moment. It's not jerky and sudden the way he did it earlier, giving a few experiments shifts before the real thing, to let her know what's about to happen.

"What about your hair? It hasn't been thirty minutes yet…" A laugh pushes itself through his ruined lips at the question. Glancing back at her, the grin on his face shows off the dimples his father tried to ruin. The pinkette really is something else… Sakura said she likes his blond hair, yet is concerned with it not turning out right because she knows that he prefers it this way. The notion is endearing in itself. No one ever genuinely cares about what he wants, only pretending to out of fear for their lives.

_'Just another reason she's not going anywhere…'_

"I don't care about it. It's supposed to look messy anyway." The clown chuckles and shakes his head, kicking his pinstriped pants off with anything else that's left. Sure, he wanted it a little greener to get rid of his natural hue, but it's not meant to be an even coloring. He likes the dye job to appear haphazard, it adds to his unusual appearance and erratic behavior.

Grabbing onto the pinkette's wrist, he guides her to set over the edge of the tub to join him in the shower. He won't stay long, just enough to rinse out the smelly gunk on his head and do something _else_. She can have her space to breathe and think things over, before they have a real attempt at a conversation in the other room.

"I'm sorry… I don't… I just-" Sakura starts, but he presses a finger to her lips. He already knows and she doesn't have to force herself to articulate something that's difficult to get out. It's _fine_ , he gets it.

"I know. _I know._ Don't worry 'bout it… 'Kay?" The water turns green as it runs down his body, mixing into a mess on the shower floor. Joker makes her stay a few feet towards the wall, so it doesn't stain her skin. He knows how hard it is to get out after doing it so many times, that's why he was so quick and rough when trying to get it out of her hair. As much as he enjoys the marks or greasepaint his manhandling leaves on her skin, a streak of toxic green in that pretty pink silk is _not_ something he wants to stare at constantly. It would just serve as a reminder of him being useless when she needed someone's help and he likes the way it looks now. There's only enough room for one clown in this family and that's _him_.

"Yeah… I just want you to know… I am happy to be here with you, _despite_ everything that's going on or who's around." The pinkette smirks when she says it, and her face is brighter than it was when she was working the dye into his hair. She means it, he can tell from her tone and the look in her eyes.

Joker's not sure what comes over him, but can't restrain himself from kissing her mouth. He's always been the kind of man who acts on his urges, without caring about the consequences. That kind of mentality has made for a miserable, but exciting life and he doesn't intend on stopping now.

It doesn't take much effort to push her up against the wall or to pin her wrists up with a single hand. That's only because she _wants_ him to and the thought causes his blood the surge through his veins, ready to burst. Her thighs willingly spread for him and it's with smug appreciation that he lets his free hand trail down her body towards the place she wants it most. Each dip and curve along the way is long committed to memory, but that doesn't stop him from taking a refresher course to remind himself of what he should be grateful for.

 _"Jack…"_ The breathy song is music to his ears, even if it's the name of someone he detested all these years. It's still _him_ , and that's all that matters. She can chant the incantation all day long if that makes her happy, as long as they're alone. The clown's ears always perk up at the sound and it leaves a pleasant feeling that lingers for a while in his chest.

Every muscle in her body tenses up when his fingers slide between her lips and he can't help groaning at how wet she is. There's not much that can bring him the same satisfaction or cocky arrogance like finding her in this state. It strokes him manhood in a way nothing else can.

Sakura's eyes widen and she gasps loudly from the intrusion as he slips two fingers inside of her. He usually likes to start slow, but any patience he has left is being dedicated elsewhere. This isn't about him and is trying to hammer that point into his defiant brain that's screaming for more. As much as he wants to ram her against the wall, he's saving his energy and cum for _later_. There's something he has planned for her, if she's willing to play along. Right now, he wants to get her off, so she can have a clear mind for what's to come- _literally_.

The clown barks out a laugh at the thought, ignoring the confused expression on the pinkette's pretty face. He starts up a fast rhythm with his fingers to distract her, wanting her to solely focus on the impending climax that will completely shatter that tiny little body into pieces.

Joker wants to make sure there's nothing in the way when they have a _real_ talk. Not hunger, arousal, or anything else unnecessary. He demands her absolute attention and won't stand for it drifting off in any sense.

Sakura cries and gasps, trying to push off the wall, but he holds her in place. She's not going anywhere, not until he _feels_ her trembling from an orgasm. It's painfully difficult to watch, knowing he won't be joining in himself. He swallows hard at the sight of her starting to unravel and from knowing it's their combined cum from the van that's slipping between his fingers. It's making his cock throb painfully and he grunts, biting the scar tissue on the inside of his mouth, until it bleeds.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_

Joker's lips curl in a snarl, annoyed with the way his body's trembling from how much he's trying to restrain himself. Its knowing that he won't be cumming in her right now that's making it more tempting than ever. Whenever something is out of reach or difficult, he wants to do it _that_ much more.

Pressing a calloused thumb firmly against her clit, the pinkette's legs shake to the point that she might crumple into a heap if he lets go. She won't hit the floor, he has a tight grasp on her. It only fuels his own ego beyond a point than any man should be allowed.

When her walls ripple and clamp down on his fingers, he almost sighs in relief. Any longer and there's no going back. Despite the greasepaint and flare for theatrics, he's still a hot-blooded man and has _limits_. That fine-line is very close to being stamped in the dirt and thrown to hell.

_'Keep your mind on the prize…'_

He needs to get out of here and go somewhere to clear his head. Her scent, voice, touch, all of it is making the fog in his brain thicken to a state where a single coherent thought seems completely out of reach.

Holding Sakura up, the clown smirks from watching her head lull to the side as she tries to catch her breath. That dazed, faraway look in those green eyes right after she cums is _always_ amusing, the same way her body becomes like a bowl of wet noodles.

It's not much of struggle to get her to sit on the shower floor, she'd fall right to if he didn't have a tight hold on her slack body. Leaving her here isn't something he wants to do, but there's a few things that need to be taken care of at the moment. Besides, he'll be back soon, anyway.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura voices her concern when he leans her up against the wall, so the shower's spray isn't directly in her face. It almost causes him to stay, but thinks better of it. He already told her _part_ of what he's doing. She takes a shower and he'll get them something to eat, right? That's good enough for now.

"I told ya. Just _relax_ and I'll be back soon. 'Kay?" She's still too hazy to put up much of a fight. The pinkette nods slowly and drops her head against the wall, closing her eyes and doing what he says. The corner of his ruined mouth quirks up, still feeling overly smug and that only makes it worse.

_'Heh.'_

Joker forces himself to step over the edge of the tub, not bothering to towel off and dripping water all over the tiled floor on the way to the bedroom. The cold air feels divine on his heated skin, especially where he needs it the _most_. It helps to dissipate that overwhelming cloud that keeps scattering his thoughts.

Running his fingers along the length of his scars, he's not sure where to start first. The woman in the other room is still making it hard to think and get shit done. That's nothing new, but it's becoming more difficult, especially when she's in _his_ territory. They're not in her little apartment anymore, where it's safe and comfortable.

 _Nope_.

Sakura's in _his_ world now and things are going to be very different from now on. She'll have to learn how to adapt, but he knows she's more than capable of doing it. After all, he's there to guide her through the shadows. The only problem is trying to keep her light alive and still burning bright.

If that flickers out, they'll _both_ be lost in the darkness.


	34. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support and hanging in there with me! I know this ship is strange, but I thoroughly love it and I'm glad others do too. Chapters 4-32 are being worked on for any errors and tense issues between the new updates. I'm trying to skim through what I can now, but Glow593 is doing all the hard work (check out her stories!). For the time being, the entire story is meant to be in present tense and I clearly have a problem with that, although it's being rectified now.

Opening the bathroom door, steam billows out into the cold bedroom as Sakura clings to the towel wrapped around her. The difference is immediate, causing the pinkette to break out in goosebumps from the frigid temperature licking at her skin.

_'Christ, it's cold in here… I guess there's no heating in this old building?'_

Glancing around the bedroom, Joker's nowhere in sight. Biting her lip, she's not sure what to do now. There wasn't a chance to go home and gather any clothes. The outfit from this morning was destroyed in the van and who knows where the tattered fabric is now. His dress shirt is filthy with sweat and blood, but that's gone too. All he left behind is a trail of water from the tub leading into the bedroom.

The only thing she has is a flimsy towel to cover herself with. It's either that or crawl under the sheets until he pops up.

 **_"I told ya. Just_ ** _**relax** _ **_and I'll be back soon. 'Kay?"_ **

That's what he said, but how is she supposed to relax in a warehouse full of killers without a single piece of clothing? Did he purposefully leave her with nothing? Jack always has a reason for everything, even if it's not clear.

 **_"Do ya_ **_**really**_ ** _think after our little..._ **_**discussion** , _**_that I would let any of them see ya like this?_** _ **Hmm?**_ ** _That I'm so_** _ **thoughtless** _ **_?"_ **

Well, there's nothing to do about it now. All she can hope is that he comes back soon. Their 'quality' time didn't turn out how the pinkette thought it would. That's mostly her fault, and just thinking about it is embarrassing. To fall apart in front of him like that… _So humiliating_. He's always strong and in control of everything. They live in such different worlds and now she's in his. There are so many things she doesn't understand about what's happening, but she has to keep an open mind and roll with the punches if this is going to work.

_'I have to watch everything carefully and stay on my toes. Everything can change at a moment's notice with no warning.'_

Becoming a burden on Jack can't be an option. She has an ability that's useful and needs to do what she can. This is serious now and the life she knew is over. If that's the sacrifice to be with him, then so be it. He put himself in danger so many times to reach out to her. The hospital, each time he went to the apartment, the club, and Jin, at the bridge, dancing with her at the masquerade ball… Any one of those could've resulted in him being caught and or worse. Batman showed up during two of those occasions, who's been trying to snag him for a while.

_'There's no choice, anymore. I'll put my trust in him and do anything he asks to keep us safe. I need to observe and learn from him to navigate this unfamiliar world.'_

Tucking a damp lock behind her ear, Sakura sighs and glances around the room. It's so strange how similar it looks to the one from years ago. If Jack did all this, it must've truly meant something to him. No one would go through the trouble of putting this together and it wasn't done recently. Earlier, he mentioned coming here, but that it's a bit too much. It must've been comforting to have a piece of the past, even if it hurts. He held onto anything that was left of them, including the charm she gave him before everything went to hell. What happened doesn't excuse all the bullshit he pulled afterward, but it still hits a soft spot.

Her brow furrows at the wet prints all over the floor. Of course, he wouldn't dry off after a shower… They trail all over the place, from one end of the room to the other. He must've been pacing around for some reason, and the pinkette's eyes follow the overlapping marks. Did something happen while she was in the tub? It's not too unusual for him to do that. He's always bursting with energy and has a hard time staying still.

_'That's weird…'_

Some of the water goes all the way to the wall furthest from the door, but there's only a heel mark like he walked right through it. Padding across the floor, Sakura tightens the knot on her towel to keep it secure. If he's not here, there nothing wrong with a little snooping around, right? How mad can he get?

Walking alongside the mattress, the pinkette draws images from the past, piecing together what she remembers about Jack's old room. The spot where the prints end is all _too_ familiar. Staring at the smooth surface, it brings back so many memories from back then. The door… The one he built with his own hands to create a gateway to each other's rooms. No one realized it was there for years or could figure out how they were getting out. His parents and hers thought they were escaping through the windows… until Todd found it.

That one was barely visible, and Jack made it almost ten years ago. If he recreated it recently, it'll be almost impossible to find without knowing about it. Reaching out, Sakura feels along the wall and pushes in different spots, wondering if he really went all out with making this as authentic as possible.

_'Maybe he didn't… I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. Why go through all that trouble when he has plenty of places and men to do his dirty work?'_

Sighing, the pinkette shakes her head, realizing how ridiculous it looks for her to be feeling up a wall. Joker's too busy to bother with something like this. Honestly, she's surprised he arranged the room to replicate his old one at all. He worked so hard to shed his old image and embrace this new persona, yet purposefully keeps mementos of the past. Perhaps it's a part he just couldn't let go of, no matter how much he tried.

_'It hurts… Every time I find out more, the pain just keeps building up.'_

She can't stop the grimace pulling at her features or hands balling into small fists. Leaning up against the wall, the pinkette rolls her head back and forth, feeling useless. Why does she have an ability to heal that can only mend physical wounds? It's the ones people can't see that are the most painful.

Pounding her fist against the surface, Sakura shrieks when it gives way. Falling forward, there's no time to brace herself as she hit the floor, face first.

"Goddammit!" Sucking in a sharp breath, she winces and lifts her head off the hard surface, gingerly rubbing the tender spot on her forehead. That _hurt_ and will definitely leave a bruise.

Glancing up, green eyes widen at the new surroundings. There was a hidden door, after all. She was only feeling around in the wrong place. Pushing up off the floor, the pinkette brushes off the dust and dirt on the towel as she clambers to her feet.

_'What is this?'_

The secret area is less than half the size compared to the bedroom. Small and discreet, perfect for being alone without interruptions. When the door's closed, no one can possibly find it without knowledge of its predecessor. This is where her old bedroom used to be, right behind the wall that separated them. It was the only thing keeping her and Jack apart until he remedied the situation.

Looking around wildly, Sakura's lips part with a harsh breath, taking everything in. Unlike the other room, this one's not the same as seven years ago. It's dingy and messy, just like everything else in the building. Scanning the furnishings and objects, it's clear what this is used for.

_'An office?'_

A large desk sits in the corner with a dim, dirty lamp, giving off a small glow to light up the area. Just enough to see whatever he's doing without blinding him. Jack always hated bright bulbs and lights when they were growing up, even going so far as to break them and replacing it with a lower wattage. The surface of the wood is covered scratches and carvings, some deeper than others. Dark red dots and smears decorate the furniture, along with a soiled blade left open, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it is. _Blood_. Everywhere he goes, blood and soot always follow. She can almost see him sitting here and digging into the desk with a knife while mulling things over.

A notepad is open with erratic scribbles all over and a handful of pens and markers strewn around. That's the same shitty handwriting from the notes found in her apartment that disappeared. Part of her wants to read his notes but tries to smother the curiosity. After all, it killed the cat and she doesn't want him catching her in the midst of going through his work. He can probably overlook her 'accidentally' stumbling into this room, but there's nothing she can say about invading his privacy to _that_ extent.

There are three drawers along the side, and Sakura's almost afraid to take a peek. For all she knows, one of them could have a head sitting in there… A beaten leather chair is pushed aside, with its wooden arms having the same treatment the desk received from its owner.

_'Jack never takes care of anything, does he? I guess he doesn't need to. He can just get a new one whenever he wants…'_

Tearing her gaze away from the strange array on the desk, she steps into the middle of the room and looks at the walls. A map of Gotham is haphazardly nailed into the wall with tacks places strategically in different spots. Shoddy yarn connects each one, some with different colors and others the same. They must mean something… Like one representing a specific plan or arrangement, maybe possibly indicating the level of difficulty. She's not sure but knows Jack usually has a reason for doing things, even if it doesn't make sense to anyone else.

The opposite side of the room is full of boxes and a filing cabinet. It's surprising he'd even have one and wonders what can possibly be 'filed' inside. One thing she's learned over the last few weeks is that trying to predict anything he does is next to impossible. What someone expects to be 'normal' is completely bizarre, and when she figures something's bizarre, it turns out to be normal.

What catches the pinkette's attention in the musty office is the boxes… Various sizes and sloppily closed or taped shut. Most are regular brown cardboard, but a handful is black, piquing her interest. Moving closer, she eyes one on the floor that's been folded shut. He must've recently gone through it. Unlike the others, it's sitting on the floor away from the group.

Crouching down in front of it, Sakura bites the inside of her lip. Would it be wrong just to take a little look? Joker went through her _entire_ apartment without a second thought, invading her privacy, and elbowing his way into everything.

_'Should I? It's probably a terrible idea. Could be something dangerous or disgusting…'_

Reaching out, her fingers curl with anxiety, debating on making a move or not. What can he possibly have stored away? Maybe it's a bomb or some kind of explosive that can send the warehouse sky-high? It's not worth finding out if it might kill them all. A man like the Joker uses them so often, it wouldn't be surprising for a weapon to be lying around.

"Whatcha doin'? _Hmm?"_

Sakura jolts at the voice coming from behind, turning to stone on the spot. Being caught by him feels like suddenly being struck with a bolt of lightning, frying the pinkette's brain, and leaving her skin scorching hot. He says nothing as she waits for the useless limbs attached to her body to get some feeling in them.

Slowly craning her neck back, she hesitantly looks towards the entrance where she knows he's standing. This is a mistake… It would've been better to stay in the bathroom where he left her, or even under the sheets. The last thing she needed is for him to find her rifling through his office. It was cleverly hidden for a reason.

Swallowing hard, the beating in her chest becomes so loud, she's sure he can hear it from across the room. Unlike her fretful state, he seems completely composed to the inexperienced eye. Leaning up against the frame with a scowl etched into his hardened features, she notices he already changed into a different suit from the soiled one from earlier. A fresh layer of greasepaint’s smeared across his face, messy and careless as always. The fingers pulsing at his sides are covered in colorful splotches of white, black, and red, proving he creates the terrifying mask himself. She's seen him do it, and it's almost as bad as watching him eat.

Noticing her anxiety, his lips pull back to bare his teeth, curling up into a sneer. The sight only serves to make her trepidation worse by leaps and bounds. Joker's smile turns playful like he's trying to put her at ease, but it doesn't reach his eyes. She knows better than to trust that shit. Whenever the clown grins like this, it's usually followed up with some gut-wrenching act… or gut spilling.

Biting her lip, Sakura peers up at him from under her lashes, trying to avoid eye-contact. It's impossible. When she opts to stare at his collar, Joker lowers his chin down enough to meet her gaze, shifting his head to the side. It's hard to tell if he's angry or amused, but there's a gleam in his dark eyes that has her on edge.

_"C'mere."_

Pushing off the floor, Sakura makes sure the towels secure before taking a wary step forward. What should she say? How long was he watching her? She doesn't know how he got back into the room and snuck up on her without making a single noise.

_'It's scary how deathly quiet he can be…'_

"Sorry. I was just curious after finding the door." She smiles meekly and shrugs, hoping he's not too mad. He says nothing as the pinkette moves closer, but she knows he heard her from the twitch near his eye.

Standing in front of him, Sakura feels impossibly small and embarrassed under his heavy gaze, like he's stripping away the layers without moving a muscle. Sucking in her lip, she looks up and tries to read his expression. He's on guard, giving away nothing and drinking in everything.

"If it makes you feel any better, I smacked my face on the floor when I fell through…" The pinkette giggles nervously and wrings her hands together, waiting for him to do _something_.

The muscle in his cheeks jumps at her words, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he stares at her. He suddenly barks out a laugh that startles her and she instinctively takes a step back, letting out a high-pitched squeak in surprise.

Reaching out, he grabs a damp lock and gives it a tug, rolling in between the calloused pads of his fingers. Sakura stays still and watches him staring at the hair in his grasp, before the dark-pits in his socket trail up to her face.

"What's wrong, doll? Worried I might be, ah, _mad_ at ya?" Joker grins and drops the small bundle. Pushing off the frame, he moves closer and leans forward so they're eye-level. "Ya think I'd be pissed over that? _Heh_. Just gives me an excuse to deal out a little _punish-men-t."_

She purses her lips and freezes, not sure exactly what he means by that. Sensing her apprehension, the clown chuckles and places a sloppy kiss on her forehead, causing her to wince from him touching the knot forming there.

"Relax, sweetheart. Ya know I'm not gonna hurt ya." Grabbing her hand, he pulls her into the room, heading towards the desk. Flopping down on the chair, he yanks the pinkette with him, forcing her to sit on his lap.

"Hahh… Ya know, a lot's goin' on right now and we haven't really had a chance to talk about anything. I 'spose we have all night to work it out." Large hands push Sakura to lay her back against his chest, rubbing along her arms to get her to relax. The tension throughout her body wanes as she melts into him as the anxiety dissipates.

"That's true. I'm just… nervous about everything. I don't know what's happening or where this is going. My life changed so fast and I'm trying to keep up with it." She fiddles with the bottom of the towel, bringing her knees up to curl into his chest. It feels safe here, like nothing can touch her as long as she's with him. Jack might be rough, but he won't hurt her the way others will.

He grunts and lays his chin down against her shoulder. It almost seems ridiculous how scared she was a minute ago compared to now. Why does that keep happening? Is she afraid of the Joker and his erratic behavior? It's not like he's done anything yet towards her to elicit those responses. His actions against others might be what frightens Sakura and the idea that he can do the same to her if he wants.

_'He won't.'_

_"Listen."_ The harsh tone in his voice causes her to shift in his lap, nervously glancing to the side to look at him. His dark eyes are so sharp it feels as if they can pierce right into her soul. "Everything's gonna work out exactly the way I plan. Don't worry over shit like that. The only life that matters is the one we have now. It's just gonna be you and me, the same as it's always been from the beginning. _'Kay?_ Your mine and have no reason to be nervous. No one's gonna touch ya and anyone that does will have their fingers cut off."

He sounds so serious and it's a struggle not to laugh, but she doesn't know why. There's nothing even remotely funny about what he's saying. Maybe his madness really is contagious. The stern words help her feel better, despite the tone and looming threat to others.

Twisting around to face him, Sakura feels guilty about emotions that keep popping up and messing with her. She needs to strangle those little buds before they put a wedge between them and make this difficult. Placing a hand against his chest, she lets out a long sigh, feeling his muscles flex beneath her touch.

Joker leans back in the chair, pursing his lips and perusing her face. His eyes flicker back and forth, drinking in her expression while the wheels spin in his head. Sometimes it's hard to overcome how much they've changed and the seven-year gap, but the only way is to jump in headfirst.

"I know, Jack. I'm trying, believe me." Her voice is soft as she leans forward, cupping the sides of his face. Green eyes trail over the beads of sweat making his greasepaint weep and scars that split his mouth. When they were younger, he always despised them no matter what she said or did. His tongue snakes out to prod the puffy, raised skin, but his gaze doesn't waver in the slightest. She knows he's studying her and his mind is constantly on overdrive, pilfering through her words and expressions.

Sakura does the same, watching every muscle twitch in his face and jerk of his lips. For her, it's a strange sight to witness after knowing how he used to look and behave. His heavy lids droop and it's almost like each one has a mind of its own, never blinking in sync or working together.

"I want this." Her thumbs trace each scar up towards his cheek, letting the red paint stain them. It'll end up on her either way and she doesn't mind. Moving her leg to straddle his lap, the pinkette notices his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. She smiles with a sense of victory at how the close proximity is affecting him. "I want you _. All of you._ Nothing else matters anymore."

Joker's eyes widen when she kisses him hard, pushing him back against the chair. Her thumbs rub his scars as she bites his bottom lip, giving it a playful tug. Sakura can feel the tension in his body beneath her with his muscles straining against the fabric of his suit.

The warmth coming from him feels heavenly against her skin, a wonderful reprieve from the frigid temperature in the room. Wanting more of that, she pushes herself against him, shivering and trying to absorb his heat, and he's more than willing to give it. Joker wraps his arms around the pinkette and draws her close, running his hands along her back.

"Ya want me? _Heh_. Nice sentiment, but I'm lookin' for a little, ah, _more_ than _tha-t_." He pops his lips and grins, looking at her from under those heavy lids. Despite how cold the room is, that doesn't stop him from sweating profusely and causing the fresh greasepaint around his eyes to run. It's already starting to web out, especially in the creases.

"What _are_ you looking for?" She challenges, suddenly feeling the urge to smack him. If wanting him isn't enough, then what can possibly satisfy His Majesty? It's not like they say the 'L-word' to each other and he seems to despise it from his gruff reactions to hearing that in movies and whatnot.

Back in the day, Jack used to whisper it when they laid in bed or her ear when they'd go out, usually at random moments. He didn't say it often, but when he did, Sakura always knew he meant it. Now, she can't even imagine Joker uttering such a word without being condescending or making fun of someone. There's no way in hell she'll allow him to humiliate her by baring her soul in its rawest form, even if it's true.

"Give it a try, doll. Let's see if ya can guess _right_." He's smiling so wide it stretches his scars out. If she didn't know how much they can take, there'd be fear of them tearing open. There's a sick sense of satisfaction he's getting from putting her on the spot and seeing how far he can push her. What is he genuinely searching for or hoping to hear?

"What do you want me to say, Jack? That I need you? Is that it? You know I need you more than anything and want to stay right here. With you. Wherever that ends up being and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks or tries to do about it." The corner of his mouth twitches and he's staring at with unnerving intensity. Breathing out hard, she glances away to avoid his gaze before continuing. "I know it's not all here, but this is more than enough. You're all I have. The past, present, future… It all revolves around you. I need you for a million different reasons, but the most important one is because of how I feel about you. I can't help myself…"

 _"Sakura."_ His voice is quiet, and she whips her head back to look at him. The expression on his face causes her stomach to twist, and she's not sure why. It doesn't give much away, but his eyes suck the air right out of her lungs. His pupils are dilated, washing away any hint of the warm pools of brown she's always enjoyed. They seem ready to reach out and snatch her up, drowning the pinkette in a sea of darkness that swallows her whole. She's entranced, unable to tear her gaze away or glance at anything else. It's only distantly that she feels his fingers coiling around her hips, holding them tight in their grip.

"You, ah… You wanna see what's in that box? _Hmm?"_

* * *

"So, why the hell do _we_ have to go pick it up?" Terri spits, crossing her arms and looking out the window. When did they become errand bitches? There are plenty of bums sitting around the warehouse that can do this. It's not fair… Then again, life never is.

"C'mon… Could be worse and ya know that. It's only pizza and won't take long. Besides, the other guys will fuck it up. He knows I won't screw around." Rocco stares straight ahead, trying to pay attention to the nighttime traffic. The city is always alive, especially when it's dark out. One wrong move and it's easy to rear-end another car.

Terri huffs and shifts uncomfortably against the vinyl upholstery in the van. Her thighs are already sticking to it, causing her to become sweaty. It's freezing outside and Rocco has the heat on high, making it worse. Not to mention all the cocaine from earlier… The moment she stepped out of the warehouse, the icy breeze dragged her back to reality and killed the high.

_'Goddammit…'_

Everything was fine and dandy downstairs, with drinks and drugs being passed around like candy and the guys gearing up for whatever shit-show is in store for them tomorrow. It's easy to forget the terror looming over them in that kind of atmosphere. The laughter and jokes, all the highs and pleasures… They make the lows and damage about to hit seem so far away. It's obvious when something big is about to pop off— _when the men are actually clued in_ — by how much they party the night before. It only happens if the goons think death is imminent or they pull it off successfully.

"Besides, Ter…" The blonde tears her eyes away from the passing cars towards the grim man driving. The bruise on his face is turning dark and angry like the Boss glued his purple glove to Rocco's cheek instead of hitting him. The sight causes her to grimace and sigh, wishing it never happened in the first place. "I figured this is more time we can spend together away from everyone else."

 _"Hoh?_ So, you wanted me all to yourself? Is that it?" She chuckles and nudges him, glad to see a ghost of a smile finally on his lips. It seems out of place when taking in his appearance, but looks can be deceiving. Sure, he can be just as ruthless as the others and follows orders no matter how vicious they are. And yet, there's still humanity left in this man, even if it's reserved for those private moments between them. That's what draws her to him out of all the customers from over the years. Very few of them treat her like she's still a person or cares what state they leave her in. Rocco's _thoroughly_ rough around the edges, but the small bits hidden beneath the surface makes everything else inconsequential.

"Do ya even need to ask?" He grunts and slaps on that hardened thug mask all the men in the business wear when they're ready to break some bones. Does he always have to be such a hardass? It's a good thing he's so big because a purple handprint on the face doesn't seem quite as intimidating.

Stopping at the next red light, Terri groans in frustration. Just one more reason to despise this damn city… The traffic is always a pain in the ass and the green lights never long enough. Why did the Boss have to ask for pizza _now_ , instead of getting it when everyone was already out? That would have been the sensible thing to do. Unless it's not for him…

"Say, Roc… What do you think about that woman?" When the words leave her lips, he throws the blonde a sharp glare. Clicking her tongue, she settles into the seat and smirks, knowing why he's looking at her like that.

_'In case there's a microphone in the van.'_

"Don't worry about her." His voice is gruff with a harsh bite to it, but that won't stop her. There's nothing in this van. She drove it earlier and already checked _everything_. The Boss is known for planting them in strange spots in vehicles and listening in on conversations. That guy's always so paranoid and meticulous, but he didn't get to where he is now by _not_ being that way.

"Relax, I checked earlier when I dropped off that delivery. The van's clean… Anyway, what do you think of her? Why do you think the Boss brought her along?" Since the moment the pink-haired woman walked through the warehouse door, a million questions have been gnawing at her. Who is she? What's her relationship with the Boss? What will happen to her? No one's allowed upstairs or allowed to talk to her, according to what Rocco said. That only makes it more tempting to snoop around.

Silence follows the question, and she stares at him, impatiently waiting for a response. If they're going to be stuck in traffic, might as well talk to pass the time. The only other option she can deal with right now might cause them to be late, and someone will have to pay for that. God help them if the Boss gets a cold pizza…

"Well, I think she's, uh, _nice_. I'm not sure why he did. I don't get any of this, to be honest. The Boss has always been… _different_." Rocco reaches out towards the console, patting around for his pack of cigarettes. She noticed he smokes more when they talk about his employer and right before a job. There's no doubt how stressful it can be for him. Out of everyone else, the most is expected from him after all these years.

 _"Nice?_ That's how you describe her?" Terri chuckles and grabs the pack he's trying to find, taking one out for each of them. He doesn't respond, but she can see something going on behind those gray eyes. "What is it?"

He grunts, snatching the cigarette from between her fingers. Biting the inside of her lip, the blonde sighs and lights her own. Whatever's going on in that head of his can't be anything pleasant. Does this have to do with tomorrow? Is he nervous? That's not like Rocco at all. This man has always jumped into any plan the Boss cooks up head-first without fear. Unless this has nothing to do with that…

"It's just… Look, whatever is said in the car, stays in the car. Got it? Ya know if the Boss catches even a whisper— _and he always does_ —we're all done for. Are ya _absolutely_ sure the van's clean?" Terri furrows her brow at the question. She wouldn't say that without being sure. Everyone involved in their 'gang' has seen the fate of morons dumb enough to run their mouths. _Death_. It's a guarantee to happen, only how it occurs is the question.

"Roc _, I know_. What's bothering you?" The red light finally changes and he hits the gas, swerving into the next lane. The taxi they jump in front of is almost clipped as the owner flashes his high beams. Glancing into the rearview mirror, she can see the driver yelling and flipping them off, honking wildly. Blowing smoke from her nose, she giggles at the reaction. If she wasn't so used to his reckless driving and Gotham traffic, this might have been scary.

"I don't know. The Boss is acting a little more… _unhinged_ than usual. He's always been that way since I met him, but it's getting worse. I think it has to do with that chick. None of it makes sense. All I know is that the D.A.'s office and MCU want her for questioning. I think the Boss was expecting that since he didn't seem surprised when I told him. Why else would he have me tap into their systems today or pick her up? He _knew_ what was coming. With everything already going on, this is an extra load of shit we don't need." Sighing, Rocco tosses the lit butt out the window and holds his hand out for another smoke. From how fast it went, she can tell he's stressed.

"They probably have evidence or something if they're being so ballsy. Those bastards don't just pick anyone up without a lead. Wonder what it is?" Without hesitating, she ignores the hand and quickly puts a fresh one between his lips, lighting the end. It's not often he tells her so much, so might as well keep him on track. Call it curiosity or being nosy, she doesn't care.

"Dunno. Could be anything. That little Korean shit of Dent's keeps putting his nose where it doesn't belong, and the Boss is gonna cut it off. Only _when_ is the question. Hahh… Everything's changin' real fast. A few weeks ago, he sent me out to the suburbs to find a place away from the city. Didn't make sense to me, but ya know I listen to him. All these years, he's always moved around town without venturing too far."

"What?" Taking a long drag, she scrunches her face up at his words. As long as the Doll Collection's been servicing the gang, they've always stayed in dilapidated buildings, row homes, or old complexes around The Narrows, where people usually mind their own business. Does the Boss want somewhere to lie low for a while that the authorities won't expect? No one would look for him in a nice neighbor or anywhere in the suburbs outside of Gotham.

_'That's ingenious… Everyone assumes he stays in random spots in the ghetto, even if they never find him. Who'd expect him being outside the city lines?'_

"Yeah. I used fake paperwork and information to buy a property just outside Dent's jurisdiction. _Hah_. The seller was _real_ eager to get rid of it, especially with all the money upfront. It's close enough to get in and out of Gotham without a problem. Big place, but needs some work. We have some guys that've been doing their thing and they know how impatient the Boss is… It's surrounded by woods and ya gotta drive a bit to find a neighbor, so there's plenty of privacy to do our work. Has a huge basement, too. He seemed pleased with the choice after checking it out."

Terri nods, listening quietly. If the Boss takes his men there or makes it their HQ… then what happens to Roc? He's the right-hand man and always follows wherever the clown goes. That means she won't be able to see him much anymore. Carlos will never allow her to go outside the city lines… Everything's about to change right when it seemed too good to be true. She'll go back to being passed around to different clients and spending her nights fucking for money. Roc's been paying Carlos for her time, and that's saved the blonde from being used as a toy for men's pleasure or abuse.

Swallowing hard, she bites her lip to stop anything from surfacing. No, there's no point in breaking down now. This is how life has been since fourteen and it'll always be this way. It was stupid to even entertain the idea thing's can be different.

_'The Boss… He's the most wanted person in the entire city and does whatever he wants. None of them are worried about the consequences or going to jail. I'm too scared to even talk back to Carlos because I'll just get hit again. Everyone always leaves or moves on, except for me. Same shit, different day. I don't want Rocco to go. Shit's been hitting the fan for a while now, but they never left. Is it because of that woman?'_

_That woman._

She must be the reason for all of this. Why else would the Boss get a 'house' right outside of Gotham? It's a strategic move _and_ a personal one. They can hide out and he can keep her there without Dent interfering. The authorities want to question her about the Joker and everyone knows how that goes. They'll squeeze every drop out and she'll suddenly _disappear_.

What, does the Boss want to play some sort of fucked up version of house? Having anything so _normal_ is completely out of character for him. Of course, it has to have a basement. God forbid he doesn't have a special place to screw with people. That pink-haired chick gets whisked away from the big, bad city and stored away like some precious jewelry while getting pampered? It almost doesn't seem fair.

_'I'm just being jealous… Fuck. This is embarrassing. I don't need anyone to save me like she does. I've been doing okay, considering my situation. Besides, the Boss is creepy and it won't be a cakewalk. After that little incident the first time I met him, I'd hate to be locked up in a room with that guy.'_

Still, there are plenty of pros and cons to the situation. None of them know how the Boss treats her or how they even know each other. If she gets the same kind of hospitality the hookers get, that woman will be gone _fast_. Who knows? No one's ever seen him being genuinely 'nice' around chicks. The guy doesn't act like he has a shred of humanity anyway, let alone doing something 'normal' the way everyone else does. Terri still questions seeing him covering the pinkette's eyes and leading her up the stairs. It's too bizarre to think about.

Well, if it works out for some insane reason or he doesn't cut her up, she'll have a lot more leeway than other women in the underground. People will be too scared to fuck with her out of fear of retaliation from the Joker. He acts like a rabid dog about anything that belongs to him, whether it's a blade or food.

_'It would be nice to have someone like that stand in front of me.'_

There was a time— _thirty minutes before Brenda's skull was cracked open_ —when Terri hoped she could seduce the clown and use that influence to help her own situation. That obviously didn't play out as planned, but at least she didn't die that night. If it did, everything might've been different. The Joker amassed a fortune over the years and recently stole sixty-five million from the mob, according to Rocco. Between power, wealth, and influence, nothing would be impossible standing next to that man.

_'Lucky bitch. If she plays her cards right, life might be sweeter than she can imagine. Why her? Is it because she looks so unusual? Seeing how the Boss acts and his appearance, I can't imagine him picking someone boring. Wonder if she's just as crazy? Wait a minute-'_

No longer listening to whatever Rocco's saying, the blonde reaches up to pull down the visor. The bright lights from the cars and neon signs are more than enough to see. Flipping open the mirror, she moves closer to the edge of her seat to take a good look into her own eyes.

 **_"_ ** _**Heh** _ **_. You have nice eyes. I, ah,_ ** _**might just keep 'em** _ **_."_ **

**_"This ring is more valuable than every life in Gotham, including yours_ ** _**and** _ **_mine! It has nothing to do with how expensive it is. Ya see, it belongs to my_ ** _**wife** _ **_. Can't give it to her if I let you people steal it. Now, can I?"_ **

**_"Good thing you have such_ ** _**pretty** _ **_eyes, dollface. It saved you tonight... If they were any other color, you'd be lying right next to your friend over there._ ** _**Lucky you...** _

**_"Ya see... I'm just such a_ ** _**sucker** _ **_for green eyes... Not just any. Nope._ ** _**Nope** _ **_. I have very, ah,_ ** _**specific** _ **_tastes. Has to meet a certain criteria, of sorts. Yours are close, but_ ** _**no dice** _ **_."_ **

That's what the Boss said the night she and Brenda were sent to his room… The reason he spared Terri is because of her green eyes. That woman has them too, only brighter. The clown also mentioned it was a special day and something about the stolen ring belonging to his wife. Is the pinkette the wife he's referring to?

All this time, she thought it was only the ramblings of a madman and there's no possibility that guy has anything close to a spouse. He makes _everyone_ uncomfortable and stressed, especially females. The blonde can't count the number of times she's seen him humiliate or smack a prostitute that tried to get close.

That must be it. The pinkette's either his wife or resembles her. Unless the clown is just crazy and was making shit up. He's known for being a liar… There are too many questions and no answers, but nothing a little snooping around won't dig up. She just has to be careful. If that chick is still breathing by the morning, it'll cancel out a few scenarios. Maybe there will be a chance to talk to her and figure it out when the Joker's gone. Women are usually more open with each other, especially in similar circumstances. No one will be able to set foot near her with the Boss around. They have a better chance of wrestling down a grizzly bear that hasn't eaten for days.

_'She's either the luckiest or sorriest piece of ass in Gotham.'_

* * *

"Do ya trust me?" Joker stares down at the pinkette, keeping his expression neutral and his eyes focused on her face, carefully studying every reaction. He can see the confusion as the wheels turn in her head, suddenly becoming anxious from the question.

Sakura gazes up at him with those big doe eyes, and it _almost_ causes him to reconsider everything he's planning for tonight. Nope. Not going to happen. He chews on the scar tissue lining the inside of his cheek while waiting for an answer. Despite wanting to squeeze it out of her, patience is a virtue in this situation. The fact that she's taking the time to honestly think it over means she's thinking it through without responding mindlessly.

_Good._

That's why she belongs to him. A stupid woman would say yes right away because they don't understand the _depth_ of that question. Sakura knows from their past and present what that word means. It's not the same as playing around with a toy to get them to relax before he lashes out. This is an entirely different situation than all of that.

Joker left it vague for a reason, and she knows that. Does it mean to trust him with her body? Life? Their current predicament? To keep her safe or not cause any harm? He told the pinkette there won't be any misunderstandings after tonight. No one said _what_ will be clear to _whom_.

That's the point of all this. He needs to make Sakura understand a few things and drill a couple more into her mind and body before they move on. She's not in the safety of her little apartment anymore, and that's how he wants to keep it. This is _his_ world he created that she'll be a part of now.

_'She needs to learn…'_

It's not going to be rainbows and butterflies, where they lie around all day in each other's arms. _Nope_. That's one reason for his little performance in the parking lot. It was happening either way, especially after hearing his men gossiping from the front of the van. Turning up the music didn't drown them out as they hoped, and the clown picked up _every_ word. His hearing is excellent, more so after being in Arkham and Blackgate a few times, where missing a threat or nonsensical mumbling can be the difference between life and death.

Two things Joker does not put up with are insubordination and disrespect. What's-his-face running his fucking mouth about him is bad enough, but the rest? He should have had Rocco take him to the _basement_ for that. Having the balls to insinuate Sakura's a hooker, talking about her appearance, and wanting to fuck her…

_'Sloppy seconds.'_

His lips curl up into a snarl, replaying the words again. Yeah, the basement would have been the best option. Down there, he can take his time and everything's already set up. Every place he moves to has a special room for his own enjoyment and privacy. It's where all his men fear ending up but is saved for when he's particularly bored or angry.

"Are-Are you mad at me?" The soft voice breaks his train of thought. Sakura's sucking in her bottom lip and bating a breath, worried that she's the cause of his scowl. He snorts through his nose, finding the sight endearing. She still didn't answer him and probably thinks he's becoming impatient.

 _"No."_ The pinkette sighs in relief, letting her tense muscles relax just from a single word. Something about that makes him want to kiss her mouth, but restraint is the name of the game tonight.

Well, that and _submission_.

Every word and action is deliberate with a specific purpose. Granted, the tryst in the van wasn't planned, but he couldn't resist the temptation. This woman is tantalizing, and he doesn't mind taking the time to teach her important lessons. If they're going to be together, she needs to be quick on her feet and learn _fast_.

Don't _go out_ with other men. Don't _talk_ to other men. Don't _interact_ with other men. _No other men._ Period. Running away isn't an option. Breaking up isn't one, either. Sakura can go out when they're 'home', only if there's an escort— _of his choosing_ —and she _has_ to come back. Most importantly, he needs to approve the little excursion _first_.

There's no point in doing all this if someone catches her… His rules are absolute and that's final. They're created for a reason, and he'll add to the list as he sees fit. Now that she's his again, there can't be any room for error this time. He's lucky the pinkette survived a fall from that height, but death is a greedy bastard and waits in the shadows for his chance to swing the scythe.

_'Not this time, fucker.'_

Joker killed that man in front of the pinkette to show her _exactly_ what she's getting into by exposing his true nature. _He's a killer_. Always has been, and that will never change. Besides setting an example for his men that need constant reminders, her reaction is the part he's most interested in. Would she be horrified and try to run or reject him? Do her loyalties reside in what's _right_ or with him? Honestly, there was no intention of killing Rocco and he knew Sakura would interfere. It proves she's brave and will stand up to him when the time comes, without disregarding him altogether. He already knows the truth about _everything_ and she tried to stop it with reasoning, instead of the 'because I said so' card.

_Smart._

Joker doesn't need a woman that undermines him in front of his men for the purpose of showing they have sway over his actions. Whatever happens behind closed doors is a different issue altogether. If he bends to the words of anyone— _let alone a woman_ —his men will take it as a sign of weakness and start acting up. These goons only know one way of life and that revolves around _violence_. Fear or respect are the only ways of keeping them in-line, and the clown elicits respect from fear and uses it to his advantage. This entire world he's spent years building won't be toppled over in a few minutes by a command.

The last few weeks have been spent reevaluating every little piece of the puzzle he's been putting together, and that's not something he's done in years. It's always been him doing whatever he feels like and getting rid of any obstacles. There was never any point in looking for _reason_ or second-guessing himself. For seven years, he's never truly been held accountable for a single act or had responsibilities towards anyone or anything.

Now, that's changed and he doesn't know how to feel about it. Sakura was perfectly fine before he started his shit. She was living peacefully with a great job and every need met. There was a chance for the pinkette to have a normal life with a man like Bruce Wayne or that bastard Jin, maybe someone else entirely different. There's money in the bank, friends, and everything a woman can ask for. The clown did his research from afar and silently watched from the sidelines before making a move, as he always does.

Joker hates to admit it, but she doesn't _need_ him. That won't stop him from trying to make that happen. This is a world of his creation and as it's master, he'll manipulate and twist it to his liking. The perfect place to start is to eradicate everything that's an option, then take away the building blocks of each wall and tear down the infrastructure.

Jin's dead and his brother will be soon. Her friends aren't 'around' anymore, except for the playboy. He emptied all the pinkette's bank accounts and took _every_ cent. Her job at Wayne Enterprises is gone for good. The lease on her apartment is broken, thanks to his men's heavy-hand with the landlord. If Hyeon was in there and she's wanted for questioning, then Sakura can't go back. She doesn't have a single family member in the entire country that's still alive. There's nothing left for her now, except for _him_.

_'For the time being.'_

Reaching out, his hands grasp her hips and he takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. Sakura doesn't move, allowing him to loom over her as he cranes his neck to bury his nose in the pinkette's damp hair. It's cold against his heated skin, in a silent battle to see which will triumph over the other. The clown's heat will always win out as his shallow breaths warm the wet locks. A small shiver racks her small body from the difference and she leans into him, seeking more of it.

The corner of his mouth quirks up from the reaction, which is exactly why he left the heat off. Joker knew after the shower she'd be cold and purposefully left no clothes out for her. He has them, just not in _this_ room. Little by little since the day he spoke to the doctor from Gotham General, her wardrobe dwindled without her noticing too much. Sitting in a van outside her building, it was hilarious listening to her cursing from his earpiece when she stomped around the apartment and couldn't find a dress or shirt she wanted to wear.

Sakura thought they were stolen from the laundry room or misplaced, maybe even dropped from the laundry basket on her way back. _Nope_. He snagged them, intending to return the clothing at a later date, only under different circumstances. This was always meant to happen, but Hyeon pushed his hand faster than expected.

It'll just be the two of them, with her standing next to him at the top of an empire that operates underground. He'll have his cake _and_ eat it too. No one else matters and never has, not to him. Jack's always been a monster, right from the very beginning. He never tried to hide it and everyone stayed as far away as physically possible because of it, and that's how it's meant to be.

This woman's the only person he ever wanted to _keep_. It's common knowledge he has no regard for human life and zero empathy for anyone. Violence has always been a song he loves to play while using lives as a toy for him to break on a whim and toss away. The clown has been a monster since day one, but that's never bothered the pinkette. She didn't care when people warned her or friends at school voiced their fears. They didn't understand or comprehend what she sees in him. How could they? Not a single one of those fools were there when they were growing up in that shithole. This isn't some stupid teenage fling that dies down after a few weeks of fucking and holding hands.

If Sakura wasn't there all along, he probably never would have cared for a single soul in the entire world. Maybe it's just the way his brain is wired or something else entirely, but it's true. He's not sure why it turned out this way or how she was able to embed herself so deeply into his rotten soul and it doesn't really matter. Jack was meant to walk down this path of blood and fire, causing havoc and destruction at every turn.

Having a shit childhood or abuse doesn't cause him to do terrible things. It's all a choice, and Joker has one every time that moment comes where he can either go left or right. Call it fate or whatever. His calling is to show the world they're just as ugly on the inside as him. He's the physical embodiment of everything humanity despises, all wrapped into one twisted form. Everything will burn, one way or another, except for what's currently in his grasp.

 _"Sakura…"_ His thumbs massage the pinkette's hipbones protruding through the towel, taking note they're sticking out further than usual. She's always been petite but is eating less these days. That'll have to change real quick. "Ya didn't answer my question."

She's had long enough to think about it while he mulled things over. The pinkette knows there's no getting away from him and this is it until one of them finally dies. He just needs to get that through her pretty little head and make her understand that she _does_ need him. He's all she'll ever want or need and this will keep going until he makes up her entire world from now on. It's a tedious task that he's more than willing to take on and manipulate. With the life she's built over the last seven years finally dead— _thanks to him_ —they can start molding the building blocks for the next. It won't be the one she and Jack had, but this will be _better_. She just has to _understand_ that first.

"You know I do…" Joker's lips curl up into a sneer against her hair. That's exactly what he expects Sakura to say. Part of her always will, and that'll never change. She holds on to the past and hopes for the best. Then again, he does too or none of this would have happened.

 _"Good."_ Pulling back, he drops his chin down to look her in the face. Sakura's eyes say more than she will, and he can see everything. She's hoping to God he won't make her regret admitting that and genuinely trusts him, hoping he won't harm her the way he does everyone else.

The nasty side of him is reveling in the control he has over this situation, wanting to break the pinkette apart to tinker with the pieces, before reshaping her into a beautifully terrible image of himself. He can do it too, and there's nothing that can stop him. However, there's a different part that can't bring the clown to do that. Perhaps it's Jack or some corner of his dark heart that she chipped away at and burrowed in until she found a home in the center of that cold chunk of coal.

It's a constant battle between him and his baser-self. This is the only time he cares to put any thought into it. Most times, Joker acts on instinct or through careful planning, which often goes hand-in-hand. Sometimes, curiosity makes him take a step back and look at everything that's happening between them. It's odd to find himself desiring another person so much. The realization of the extent that feeling reaches was world-shattering when it finally hit. He wants Sakura and every bit of her, knowing exactly what that entails. She's his past, present, and future, the same way he is for her.

Green eyes glance away from him towards the box on the floor, looking at it warily. He can tell she's anxious, especially without knowing what's inside. Her feet shift uncomfortably and she bites her lip, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from the cardboard and back on him. The pinkette has no idea what he has in mind and that frightens her, rightfully so.

 _"Jack."_ The word alone makes his skin feel warmer, like the fire inside burns a little brighter. Her fingers subconsciously reach to grab onto his dress shirt as she stares into his dark eyes. Sakura's nervous and is looking for some kind of reassurance that everything will be okay. It will _if_ she listens and does what he says.

"Don't worry, doll." His grin widens when she leans into him and tightens her grip, almost like someone might whisk her away if she doesn't have a good hold. The sight is endearing and _exactly_ what he wants. The whole point of this is to hammer that notion into that rebellious head of hers that she needs him and he'll be that rock to cling to.

Grabbing the sides of her face, he forces the pinkette to look up at him. Joker's brow raises, and he flicks his tongue out along the cracked skin of his scar, picking up salt and fresh greasepaint. They're a familiar taste that he's become accustomed to over the years, but don't quite make it to the top spots of his favorites. That list has rearranged itself in the last few weeks.

"If ya don't like it, just tell me and we can do somethin' else _. 'Kay?_ How 'bout that?" He nods without changing his expression, waiting for the words to sink in. Women like the idea of having a choice, even if they don't. It gives them a sense of power over the situation. The point of this isn't to cause her agony or unbearable pain. Those delights are saved for others more worthy of them.

This is to reinforce an idea in her head and watch it _blossom._

"Let me see what's inside of it first." Sakura narrows her eyes on him suspiciously, holding his deadly gaze longer than most are capable of. She knows this probably isn't a good idea and glances back towards the box. That's his smart cookie using her brain, but it won't be _that_ simple.

"Don't ya trust me, sweetheart? After _all_ we've been through?" This is underhanded, and he knows that yet isn't against doing it to get what he wants. If she genuinely puts her trust in him and he gets the desired results, the Sakura won't regret it. Joker will do what he should have done years ago.

She purses her lips, giving him a hard look. There's a battle going on in her head, between trusting Jack and being wary of the Joker, two similar forces that share similar cravings.

"Do you promise?" Her voice is soft, giving away how much unease she's feeling with the situation. He smiles like the devil at this, knowing what it means. She's agreeing and wants confirmation that he won't hurt her. Despite what others say, he's not a _complete_ monster. Well, at least to _Sakura_. Everyone else can go straight to hell. If she screams for him to stop, then he will. Leaving her a broken mess won't do either of them any good and destroys his entire purpose.

If Joker wants a woman to ruin, then Harley's a perfect choice. He can do all kinds of terrible things to her, and she'll pathetically beg for more. Women like that are useless toys to be thrown away. He wants to _keep_ this one.

_"Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter too long and had to break it up. The next part should be out within the week, but just a little warning... There are a lot of BDSM elements involved if that makes any of you guys squeamish.


End file.
